


A falling Star

by Shipping_Phobia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Comedy, F/M, FINISHED!!!!, Happy Ending, Insinuations, Love, Misunderstandings, inuendos, marar, starco, starxmarco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 175,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Phobia/pseuds/Shipping_Phobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star made a mistake and doesn't want everyone at school to find out that her dearly Marco has never gotten the opportunity of sharing a first kiss. She feels so bad for him but figures that there's an easy way to fix that. Of course her actions can't be without consequence.<br/><img/> </p><p>Warning: wowing...much implications, many suggestiveness... enjoy<br/>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>Also: Italian, German and Polynesian styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fanfic ever, please be gentle senpai as you read this not so gently written piece of fiction and love <3  
> I'm also trying to give up sexual innuendos, but it's really hard. So hard.

**Disclaimer:** I don't _own_ Star vs the forces of evil, they own me. They took my attention and slowly swallowed my heart with it because I didn't ask for this obsession, alright? None of my ships are ever intentional but you know it's like just one glance and **BAM!** Shipwrecked. Hence the name of the shipping phobia...

Enjoy the wreck.

 

-

 

“Ohhhhh, I'm bored.” Star lets out an exasperated sigh as she falls down on the bed of her roommate, who looks up from his homework to raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“I thought you were going to join in on my mom's book club meeting, or did you forget?”

 

“Eh,” she squinted her eyes at the mentioning of that awful club with their awful books. “I didn't forget to ditch it this time.”

 

“I thought you liked hanging out with my mom's friends?”

 

“Mmm, sure. I like your mom, and her friends...” She then kicked her legs on the bed in annoyance, “but I don't like any of that stuff they're always talking about.”

 

“...you mean the book discussion? Don't be silly, why else have a book club?”

 

She huffed, “not to talk about books, apparently. It's nothing but gossip; who divorced recently and who cheated on who and all the stuff their children do. It's ridiculous, nothing but gossip and rumors they heard from someone somewhere sometime. I've even heard them make stuff up as they went at it.”

 

Marco looked at her, “my mom doesn't spread any rumors...”

 

“What?” Star turned on her side to face him, “oh no! I didn't say that, seriously, your mom is like an angel. I've never hear her say a bad thing about anyone and whenever she joins in on the conversation it's to give a good note. Honestly, I think she's the one who's maintaining the whole city's dignity with that.” Star then smiled when she saw the relieve on her friend's face.

 

“That's very noble of her,” he says.

 

Star agreed with a nodding, “yeah.”

 

“Because I know she doesn't like gossip, just as you do.”

 

“Huh?” Star cocked her head in confusion only to receive a pointed look, but not getting the point and urging him to go on.

 

“Instead of turning away from her friends and letting the gossip just happen, my mom is trying to do something about it.”

 

“...”

 

He restrains from smacking himself in the forehead and instead gathers his hands and spoke clearly, “how about you go help her to lighten the mood?”

 

“Whuh.... I don't wanna,” she whined. “Those women can really talk some trash, if I intervene they might start making stuff up about me!”

 

“That's a risk my mom is willing to make.”

 

“Pffft, if you care so much then how about _you_ go help her out?” She pointed her finger accusingly with a sly smug.

 

“It's 'no men allowed'.”

 

“Oh...” she let her finger fall. “But you're not a man!”

 

“What now?!”

 

“Yeah, you're just a boy.” She said proudly at the point she made, “because in human terms a 'man' is the adult version of 'a boy.' She spoke with quoted fingers but by the look on Marco's face she felt that her point hadn't gotten across yet. “Because it's only when you turn eighteen that you officially become an adult and therefor 'a man...”

 

She wasn't loving the face he was pulling right now.

 

Did she say something wrong? No... she was pretty sure she had her facts straight, she had that straight B+ in biology to prove it. Although Marco's the one with the never changing A+, but he's also the one responsible for her good studies and she was sure he'd stuffed her head with almost everything there is to know about the human body.

 

He wasn't looking at her anymore, somehow that didn't feel like an improvement because although she didn't see the face he was pulling, she could definitely feel the silence an lack of response.

 

“So...” she didn't really know what she wanted to say, she just wanted to know if he was okay. “What are you doing over there?” She spoke sweetly and rolled over on her stomach to empathize her innocence.

 

“Homework,” he said.

 

“Oh...”

 

After another while of silence she rummaged through her pocket and remembering she left her wand in her room, _'no magical solution this time.'_ Although she did find a cherry flavored lollipop in her pocket, her _favorite_ lollipop. “Hey Marco, look what I got for you~”

 

He didn't look.

 

So she threw.

 

And hit.

 

“Auw, what was that for?”

 

“For you!”

 

He rubbed his eye in pain and without further response.

 

She pursed her lips in thought, _'what do I do?'_

 

Obviously she didn't know what was up with Marco all of a sudden, and figuring _him_ out was always such a drag... She could settle for making him happy by doing that gossip thing with Mrs. Diaz, hopefully he'd cheer up from her effort?

 

“So... I'm gonna go downstairs, to join your mom, with the book club thing... which isn't about books.”

 

“Have fun.”

 

-

 

It looked like a mashed chicken party from her point of view, only this wasn't a chicken party, and chicken party's were actually more of a Mewni thing where people would reenact chickens for ritual's sake.

 

The lady to her left was getting everyone in on all the goods on her neighbor (and supposed friend), there was another one on her right telling her to never get close to the Wong family for _various_ reasons... including something that was probably incredibly racist. Though Star had yet to fully grasp the whole 'racism' concept.

 

She did her best to chime in about this and that but there was almost no way of getting between these women and their rude way of conversation. Star almost had enough of it to the point that she was about to leave, but then she saw Mrs. Diaz smiling at her with such gratefulness.

 

It was then that someone decided to turn their attention to Mrs. Diaz in favor of getting something new to talk about, “so Angie, anything new happened in your life?”

 

“Well, guess who just got their brown belt in karate!” She beamed proudly.

 

All the women looked in surprised as one of them spoke, “oh? Jeez Angie, I knew you were a though one but I had no idea you were a fighter!”

 

“No, not me. My son, Marco.”

 

They seemed to be even more surprised at that, “ _your_ Marco? The one that's always so keen about his and everyone's safety?”

 

“Yeah, I once say him handing out free mouth masks during flu season.”

 

“And he always offers to walk me across the street, even thought I'm don't need that, I'm not an old lady.”

 

“That's because you're always pregnant.”

 

“Oh, he always offers his seat in the bus to pregnant and old ladies.”

 

“There's no way he's a fighter.”

 

This is where Star was beginning to feel annoyance bubbling up, how dare they think so little of Marco (despite of the nice things they just said, which she totally agrees on).

 

“Marco is actually a really good fighter,” she said with a louder tone than usual to make sure she'd be heard.

 

And heard she was, though not in the way she wanted.

 

“Of course he is honey.”

 

“I'm serious, he's already a hero and could become a great warrior some day.”

 

The group of ladies laughed at that, “you're just inclined to say that as his girlfriend.”

 

“Yeah, way to stand up for your man.”

 

“Uh...” Star looked around in confusion and noticed that they weren't joking, “Marco's not my boyfriend.”

 

“Aww, don't be shy.”

 

“He really isn't!”

 

“Angie, how come she's in such denial. Didn't we cover this last week?”

 

Mrs. Diaz let her face fall in an unamused expression with a sigh, “no. You kept asking Star when she would get a boyfriend and then you offered for her to get with your son Furgeson, after which she said that she'd rather date Marco's left foot.”

 

“Hmm... Is that really what you said?”

 

Star nodded frantically, “I'm actually not really looking for a boyfriend, so...”

 

“Then who's Marco supposed to date?”

 

“Soon it'll be too late.”

 

“Guy like him will be taken in no time.”

 

Star rolled her eyes at the ridiculous things they were saying, “what? No way, Marco has never had a girlfriend before and he's way too shy to do anything about it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Never had a girlfriend?”

 

“Nope!” Star answered smiling, it felt good to finally talk about something she actually cared about. She looked at Mrs. Diaz and gave her a thumbs up for which in turn she received an awkward smile.

 

“But surely he must have kissed some girls, right?”

 

“Pfft, na-ah.” Star wove her hand to wave away the possibility of Marco hitting it off with any girl.

 

“I didn't know he was like that.”

 

“So virtuous.”

 

“What a boring life.”

 

“How strange for a boy his age, and with his looks?”

 

“Surely he can't be insecure, could he be hung up on someone else?”

 

“Well there's this girl Ja-

 

Before Star could give them all the details of what she was about to say, she got pulled away form her seat by Mrs. Diaz. Who was sporting a very uncomfortable smile and speaking with an overly sweet tone, “Star, honey. If you could help me in the kitchen for a moment?” Once she passed through the door and out of hearing range from the rest of the group Star noticed the worried look.

 

“Uh.. what's up?”

 

She pursed her lips and frowned, “Star you should really be careful about the things you tell these women.”

 

“Why? Do they have sensitive hearing or something?”

 

There was a certain look on Angies' face that reminded her a lot of how Marco often looked at her, he definitely got that from his mom.

 

“No Star, I mean that these women are all mothers of people you know at school.”

 

“So?”

 

“So everything they hear from you will be shared with the people around them and further on!”

 

“Ehhhh...”

 

“Which means that now they're going to tell everyone that my son is a shy, incompetent, gutless virgin!” She folded her arms with an accusing look.”

 

“What? I didn't say that.”

 

“Of course not, but you heard their response, and that's definitely the way they heard you and who knows what people are gonna make of it once it starts to spread in your school.”

 

Star faltered as her eyes widened in realization, “ _oh no.”_ Marco would kill her for that, ruining his reputation and making everyone think so little of him just because he's never kissed anyone. How stupid did that even sound? Belittling someone for something like that? To be honest, she actually though it was kind of sweet and admired Marco's loyalty to his crush (if not a little bit sad).

But that crush would be _crushed_ if Jacky found out that Marco lacked a certain experience, and the things she'd hear from others... _'This is not good.'_

 

“Mrs. Diaz!” Star exclaimed and declared with a fierce expression, “as Marco's roommate and friend, I'll do anything withing my power to fix my mistake and save him from his embarrassment. I promise!”

 

“How exactly?”

 

“Oh just you wait, a girl can accomplish many things with a little magic~” she sang and started pushing Mrs. Diaz back to the living room. “Don't worry, I got this problem solved in no time.”

 

Mrs. Diaz didn't seem so sure about that but got no chance to refuse because she was pushed back in her seat when star spoke up, “Alrighty everyone! It was super fun to talk to all of you but I gotta go now... do homework and other school stuff.”

 

“I thought you said you already di-

 

“OKAY BYE~” She waved them off as she dashed off and locked herself in her secrets closet where she opened her binder to search for a certain spell. “Uhhh, animal spell... turning spell... radiant shadow... switching spell... gender bender? Didn't know I had that one, haha maybe it'll come in handy later. I wonder what Marco would look like as a girl... Oh right, I already know that. Wait... what was I doing again?” She looked down at the book, turning a page back. “Oh yeah, gotta find the right spell, hmmm...”

 

It took her a short while to find it but eventually she got exactly what she needed, “aha! Changeling spell!” She studied the page and looked at the clock, “so the spell will last for about half an hour and the book club will be over in 15 minutes. That should work.”

 

She moved to the pile of stuff in the corner that was labeled as 'no secrets' (Marco should've known better because they were magical items with lots of secrets), she dug out a mirror and held it out to contemplate her reflection. What look should she go for? Maybe something Jack look a like? Meaning short blond hair, bright eyes, couple of sprouts?

 

She concentrated on the mental image of the girl and recited the lyrics.

 

“With the power in my magic range, I ask for an exchange, I ask for myself to change.”

 

She held her eyes tightly shut when the magic light covered her and waited for it to disappear and when it did, boy did she go wrong.

 

 _'Oh my...'_ she gasped as she looked in the mirror and pinched herself to make sure it was really her. “Auw!” She rubbed her sore cheek and frowned, ' _yep, definitely my pain.'_ Thought she now wished it wasn't, because the girl in the mirror wasn't looking anything like she'd imagined. There was no blond coupe, no brightly shining eyes and not a single sprout. Instead she had turned herself into this pale girl with long dark hair with matching eyes.

 

 _'Ugh, I'm such a failure at magic.'_ However it was the first time she'd ever used this spell and there was no time for a second chance because it wouldn't ware off for thirty minutes.

 

 _'Guess it'll have to do,'_ she wiggled her new eyebrows a few times and moved her mouth in front of the mirror to get used to the new face. This girl looked a lot more mature than her original self, she wasn't sure if she could pull off the part though. Did she even have anything in her wardrobe that looked mature? Apparently she did, somewhere way back in the closet she found a white dress that she'd never worn before. As she changed into her new outfit she heard an uproar of women from downstairs, announcing their time to leave.

 

Star hurriedly zipped up and ran to her door but halted, _'wait, can't let them see me inside the house now that I'm a stranger.'_ So instead she climbed out the window and down to the yard. The first ones of the women were already at the door, ready to leave.

 

“Hold u-......” she stopped herself, flabbergasted. _'Is that my voice?'_ She coughed and cleared her throat to compose herself and tried it again when she walked up to the door, “hellooo~ ladies...” this was really strange, she sounded way too sweet for her own good. But it seemed to make a good impression on the two women in front of her as they greeted her with a smile.

 

“Hello there young lady, are you a friend of Star?”

 

She tried not to laugh, it felt like she was in one of those undercover movies or something. “No, I don't know who that is, though she sounds like a cool girl. But I'm here for Marco actually.”

 

The two looked at each other, “oh?”

 

“What's your name actually?”

 

“Me?” She hadn't thought of an alias actually, “I ammmm...” she looked around and thought of the most random name. “Nefcy!”

 

“That's an exotic name.”

 

“I guess,” although it now sounded strangely familiar to her.

 

“So what are you here for?”

 

“...for Marco....” hadn't she already told them that?

 

“Sure, but why? Are you a friend of his?”

 

“Ehh, sort of... like a girlfriend,” she grinned and complimented herself when she noticed their surprise, _'Star you genius.'_

 

“Oh,” one of them gasped, “I'll go get him for you right away!” She was practically screeching Marco's name with excitement for which he got a quick response from said boy.

 

Marco ran down the stairs, “who yelled?! Is something wrong? Did you guys have too much wine, again?”

 

The yelling hadn't gone unnoticed by the other women who were now gathering at the door as well.

 

“No Marco, we're sober, mostly. But look! There's someone here for you at the door.”

 

“Huh?” He side stepped to look past the women to see a pair of dark eyes looking right at him with an unfamiliar face, “uh, who are you?”

 

For that he earned a slap to the back of his head from one of the women, “don't you dare talk to this sweet young lady like that.”

 

“Auw, what?!”

 

She was about to raise her hand again before Nefcy (Star) interrupted, “wait! He doesn't actually know me, ma'am.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Marco looked at her confused, “then why are you here?”

 

“Because...” she trailed and twirled her hair nonchalantly, “I know you. And... I just really wanted to talk to you.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Well, you know. Stuff.” She rocked her feet in a cutely fashion as she winked at him not so discreetly.

 

“I don't get it,” he said and felt a little bad for not even knowing who he was talking to. He walked up to her and asked, “who are you and what does _stuff_ mean?”

 

“My name's Nefcy,” she introduced herself with a small bow through the knee before remembering that humans don't bow at strangers and tumbling forward, launching herself right in his arms. Luckily his quick reflexes managed him to catch her and Star could hear one of miss Diaz' friends whisper to another, “damn, that girl's got smooth moves.”

 

Which made Star realize that this was actually an ideal situation and perfect opportunity to play out her plan.

 

She let out a sigh as she leaning into him so that he'd have to put more effort into supporting her, “wow Marco, you really saved me there, you're so fast and strong!” She made a show of feeling up his arms to prove her point to the other women, padding his arm up and down, which were by the actually quite firm...? _'When did he get so buff?'_ Guess that explains how he ranked up in his karate, though she could've noticed sooner if he didn't wear those damn hoodies _all the time_.

 

She was getting side tracked.

 

Marco made an attempt to push he back to her own feet by grabbing her shoulders, but Star's reflexes were quick too and with a twirl she managed to change their position so that he was holding her around the shoulders.

 

“Wow, hey.” He tried to laugh it off, “I didn't mean to-

 

“Oh no Marco, I know you didn't mean to forget my name and I understand, with all those girls smothering you. It's understandable that I'd just fall into nothing compared to _those_ girls but I just can't help it.”

 

Star would've laughed at that face he was making if the situation wasn't so dire, “I just love you too much but I'm willing to accept the fact that I'm not your number one girl. Yes, you crushed my heart but let me down easy so I can live with that.” The act and her words may have been a bit flamboyant but the crowd seemed to be convinced, she even noticed some of the women tearing up at the unreciprocated youthful love.

 

Marco however seemed lost, “but I-

 

“No!” She interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips. “This must be our goodbye! Don't make it any harder than it already is.”

 

“You're gonna leave?” Marco asked, it sounded like a hopeful question.

 

“Yes, but before I go,” she turned to face him and grabbed his head in her hands to pull him down to her face. She didn't even realized how tall he'd gotten until they were this close but there was no time to think of that, no time to waste, only time to prove to these onlooking gossipers that Marco is more than what they think.

 

Star wouldn't have guessed for Marco to have such soft lips, soft and warm. She also noted that he didn't pull away, which was good to make it believable, so she in turn gave it a little extra effort with more pressure and a quick lick on the lips for good measure before pulling away.

 

Marco's face was something she wanted to remember forever. Before he had seemed lost but now... he was completely out of it. The wide eyed stare indicating that he didn't know it was her and had absolutely no idea what was going on. It looked really cute, if only she could take a picture of this moment.

 

“Well, it was a pleasure, and now I got my uh, closure and stuff. So.. see you never.”

 

She was waved away by the entire book club and a confused miss Diaz who'd arrived at the scene on the last minute only to see the dark haired girl leaving and all of her friends in a sudden hurry to get home.

 

 _'I'm so good,'_ Star though to herself as she walked off, typically nowhere while waiting for the spell to wear off. For some reason there was some extra spring in her step and she felt unreasonably happy, though that was probably because of her amazing performance back there.

 

She then noticed something and licked her lips to distinguish the aftertaste, _'Cherry?'_

 

“Awwww,” she cooed because, apparently, Marco had accepted her token of repentance. Which she found sweet in a literal and figurative way. And for some reason without noticing, she kept licking her lips until the sweet cherry taste had disappeared.

 

-

 

It wasn't on purpose that she somehow wound up at the mall, she left the house twenty minutes ago and had been aimlessly walking around until she realized the familiar stores. She roamed around until she heard familiar laughter from a small cafe and found her friends in a nearby booth. “Oh! Hi guys, how are you?” She smiled happily as she walked over and sat next to Janna. Hope, Jacky and Britney were there too, though the last one wasn't so thrilled to see her. In fact... none of them were. They all stared at her in confusion before Star remembered that she wasn't herself right now.

 

Britney, ever so snappy, was the first to comment. “Are we supposed to know you?”

 

“I'm sorry!” She apologized quickly, “I thought you were my friends, I was gonna meet them... and you all look alike and I have very poor eyesight so... sorry.”

 

“I don't think I've ever seen you before,” Jacky commented. “And I'm here practically all the time, are you new in town?”

 

“YES! Yeah, haha. I'm new here, that's why you haven't seen me before, exactly.” Right now she didn't feel as smooth as she tried to be and it was showing.

 

“What's your name?” Jacky asked, making Britney scoff at the unnecessary attention for the girl.

 

“My name is Nefcy,” she answered.

 

“Welcome to our town, Nefcy.” Hope smiled at her.

 

Janna gave her an inspecting look over, “you look kinda foreign, where are you from?”

 

“I'm from...” _'what other countries does this earth even have?'_ She was already amazed to find out that there were more than one country and right now she was struggling to remember the other ones. _'Wait, the one with the ice of course.'_

 

“I'm from Iceland!”

 

“Wow, that's cool,” Janna beamed. “What language do they speak there?”

 

“Ice, duh.”

 

“Oh. Say what brings you here actually?”

 

“I am a foreign exchange student.”

 

“Wow, to travel that far just for school!”

 

“My parents made me do it.”

 

“Haha, sounds like someone I know.”

 

“Haha,” Star laughed. Although that someone they know was soon going to reappear because she saw the clock on the wall telling her that 28 minutes had already passed. “Well it was so nice talking to you but I should go find my friends.”

 

“Okay, take care.”

 

“I will, thank you!”

 

“And don't stay out too late, girls like you shouldn't go wandering off alone.”

 

“Thank you?” Star called over her shoulder as she walked off and hurried out of sight and went behind a nearby bakery to hide behind the bin. Any later and people would've seen the flash of light that turned the dark haired girl back into Star Butterfly.

 

“Thank god!” She exclaimed once she saw herself in the window's reflection and upon hearing her own voice she felt such relieve. “I'll never forget how weird it feels to be someone else, I'm gonna stay just the way I am, forever!”

 

She was glad to be herself again and happy to get home, she couldn't wait to hear all the great thing she's be hearing at school tomorrow. But then maybe she'd better first hear it from Marco, who must be very excited to tell her all about it. Or at least she was excited, and a little curious about his thoughts on the kiss. Of course Star didn't doubt her own skill but it's been so long since the last time she'd kissed someone, gotta make sure she still got it going for her.

 

After changing her clothes she basically bounced through the hall and barged into Marco's room unannounced. “Marcoo~” She called him out before noticing the empty room.

 

“What?”

 

After looking around she found out that he wasn't even home at all.

 

“MRS. DIAZ!”

 

“Yes?” She responded as she walked by towards her own room.

 

“Do you know where Marco went?”

 

“Hmm, out I guess. I don't know where but I bet he”ll be home soon since it's already so late, just keep the door open for him okay?” She said and headed down the hallway with a final, “goodnight.”

 

Star went to sit and wait at the front door for 2 hours till midnight, _'why isn't he home yet?'_ It was very unusual for a goody two shoes like him to stay out so late in the dark. But eventually he did get home, only to see an unconscious Star sleeping near the door. He closed it silently behind him and shook her shoulder gently, “Star?” No response, “what are you doing on the ground?”

 

Star made an comprehensible sound and stirred a bit, for a second he thought she was going to wake up but he knew her better than that. Star has always been a very fast sleeper, which he guessed must be from getting exhausted by all her excitement 24/7. He had no idea were she got that energy from but he had to admit that he kind of liked that liveliness of her. Though it didn't hurt to have some peace and quiet every once in a while, which is what he'd been trying to achieve just now by taking a stroll to his favorite part of town. He really needed that after the crazy evening he had, he just needed to get away after getting harassed like that.

 

He didn't want to think about that anymore, he just wanted to follow Star's example and go to sleep. Though he was really wondering why she was sleeping on the floor... It didn't look very comfortable and since she wouldn't wake up, he'd have to get her up by himself. Though he hated the thought of disturbing the way she was sleeping right now. The ever so loudly excited Star, sleeping like an angel. Nice and quiet with the occasional snore.

 

He picked her up with little effort and walked her up the stairs while she stirred restlessly in her sleep, even slapping him in the process.

 

“That must be one vivid dream you're having,” he mused and carried her to her room where he lay her gently on the bed, “goodnight Star. I hope you won't have a sore back tomorrow from falling asleep on the floor again.”

 

She mumbled something in her sleep that almost sounded like some kind of response but he knew she was probably dreaming. After he covered her with a thick blanket and just as he was about to leave he felt something gripping his arm. He looked down to see Star holding his wrist with surprising strength for someone who's asleep, she had a deep frown displayed and mumbled some more.

 

“Cute, but I've gotta go Star.” He broke free from her grip and patted her head, “use that strength to beat those dream monsters okay?”

 

 

-

 

 

It was a strange dream, though she was used to strange and of course had idea any of it was part of a dream. But that didn't stop star from questioning the feeling that she heard Marco talking to her. She could even swear that for a minute it felt like he was holding her, though that wasn't strange because they hugged all the time. Not strange at all.

 

But why did she keep thinking about it? Surely not because part of her wanted him to hold her again.

 

Her whole dream she was chasing after him and just when she managed to grasp his arm he'd disappear.

 

It went on and on and on to the point of frustration, she wanted to scream at him. And she did, “DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE MARCO!”

 

But he didn't listen, all he said was; “I gotta go.”

 

“No wait!”

 

 

-

 

 

She woke up feeling more exhausted than ever despite the fact that she'd probably gotten enough sleep along with the afternoon naps she secretly takes. There was also a nagging pain in her shoulders and back that wouldn't go away.

 

After the weariness and pains she noticed that she had just woken up in her own room, which isn't were she had fallen asleep... had she?

 

Even though her head and body were whining for more sleep, she couldn't bring herself to it, for some reason. It felt like she'd just woken up from an endless dream that she couldn't quite remember, all she could recall of it was that she was frightened. And throughout the morning that frightening feeling kept nagging at her.

 

“You're up early?”

 

“Ah!” She jumped at the sudden sound and saw Marco entering the kitchen to join her for breakfast. “Oh, hi Marco.”

 

“Sorry, did I startle you?”

 

“Meh, I didn't sleep so well.”

 

“Yeah, I bet your back doesn't feel so well either.”

 

Star looked away in shock, whispering to herself, “how come he always knows everything?”

 

Marco then did a second take noticing the exhaustion on her face, “are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine,” she said with a cliche note.

 

Of course Marco, sensible as ever, knew better. “Would you like some breakfast?”

 

“Pop tarts please,” she pleaded as she lay her head on the table, struggling not to close her eyes.

 

Although pop tarts weren't exactly his idea of breakfast he figured he'd better try to get Star in a good mood before the weariness turns her into snappiness.

 

“Here you go,” he gave her desired tarts and went to make himself a decent meal.

 

“Thanks,” she said and sniffed the heated tarts with a familiar scent. “What flavor is this?”

 

“Cherry,” he responded and showed her the box. “It's your favorite.”

 

She then fell silent, pushing the plate away without much thought.

 

“Aren't you gonna eat that?”

 

“I'm not hungry anymore.”

 

“But you _love_ cherry pop tarts.”

 

“Meh...” she couldn't really explain it but for some reason her taste for tarts had completely disappeared.

 

“Would you like something else?”

 

“No.”

 

He frowned, “you gotta eat something.”

 

“Your not the boss of me,” she huffed. “I'll decide for myself what I put in my stomach and when.”

 

He rolled his eyes and felt a dreadful day coming because not only was Star tired, now she'd also be starving, resulting in the most cranky and snappy as a teenage girl could get. Hell, in the worst case she could be worse than Britney. It's probably safer for him to keep his distance, that is if he didn't want to become a target of verbal and magical abuse.

 

“I think I'll head into school early today,” he said, quick pacing out of the room. “See you there!”

 

“Mhmm,” she responded tiredly before feeling a strange recognition of the situation. “WAIT!!!” She ran out the door and after him until she caught up, “don't you leave without me!”

 

“Huh?” He slowed down when he saw her running after him, “what's the problem?”

 

“What's the problem?” She repeated, angrily ready to answer until she thought with reason. _'What is the problem?'_ She was sure that there was a reason why she didn't want him to leave but now she couldn't remember why. Neither could she recall why she panicked like she did. “Uh...”

 

“Star?”

 

“I just thought... that we should walk to school together because... there's going to be bad weather and I could protect us from the rain with my magic!”

 

He wasn't convinced but answered, “we have umbrellas for that.”

 

“Umre-whattes?”

 

“By the way, the weather forecast actually predicted a sunny day.”

 

“Right... but you never know.”

 

He laughed with a shrug, “I guess, thanks for keeping me save then. Even though I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

 

It was now her turn to laugh, which she did very loudly and expressively. “Oh you're so funny!”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, you say the darnest things.” She wiped a tear, calming down and giggling, “you couldn't even take that turtle snail. Remember?”

 

“That was a seriously dangerous snurtle,” he grumbled.

 

“Haha, _snurtle.”_

 

Although offended, he wasn't going to ruin Star's good mood, meanwhile his mood was decreasing throughout the morning. As soon as they arrived at school he got a strange vibe form everyone around, like they were all looking at him. He even checked to make sure he didn't wear his pajama pants to school again (which he didn't) and couldn't figure out why everybody was paying so much attention to him. Not that they were excessively staring at him, it was just that a lot of people suddenly seemed to notice him.

 

“Hey Star, do I have something on my back?”

 

“You mean beside teenage burden?”

 

“No... I'm just wondering why people have been looking at me.”

 

“Oh, I think I know~”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“Because you're awesome,” she grinned. She was happy to finally see people give Marco the attention he deserves, even if he doesn't know why, but that didn't matter. She smiled as Marco walked by a couple of girls and saw them whispering to each other before smiling at him.

 

She then left Marco on his own to get to his class, grinning at the uncomfortable smile he sent her. _'He'll get used to it.'_

 

All the kids were greeting him, wishing him a good morning and waving by. Now for some people that might be the norm, if you have a more popular status. But Marco knows very well that there are very few people at this school who care or even know of his existence.

 

Although weird, it wasn't all bad.

 

“Hey Marco,” Jacky called out, skating slowly next to him.

 

He slightly tensed, “oh... hi Jacky.” Normally he used to be the one to first notice her and wish her a good morning, seems the tables have turned?

 

“So what's up?” She smiled at him, keeping a slow pace to stay with him.

 

 _'She actually wants to talk to me?'_ He did not know what deity or evil in this world had blessed him with this sudden popularity but he wasn't about to question it. “I'm good, actually heading to biology.”

 

“Oh, I'm going there too! I'll sit next to you.”

 

“Sure!”

 

Bless this day.

 

 

-

 

During class Jacky had put a lot of interest in him, which he didn't mind _at all_ , though it started to become weird when she suddenly asked him if he was seeing anyone. Marco was at that time too nervous in her presence and answered like a dork that 'yes' of course he was seeing someone. Though it was only after class that his was able to calm down and stop his mind from racing, then realizing that she meant whether he was _dating_ anyone and not literally seeing. He'd have get back to her on that.

 

At lunch, Janna came up to him asking if he'd met any new people recently, which he had. Because he got to meet princess ponyhead's little sister who could barf rainbows after eating too much sugar. And so he told Janna that he'd met a really nice princess during the summer who could do awesome stuff with her mouth. But before he could finish talking, Janna had stormed off with a gawking look on her face and a whispering “ _oh my god.”_

 

It were mostly the girls who where acting strange today, though that didn't mean some guys were acting out of place as well. Walking up to him to give him a high five, congratulating him and saying, “way to get lucky, Diaz.”

 

“Thanks?” He had no idea what they were talking about but guessed he should be relived that it didn't seem to be something bad, there could've been a wild rumor going around just as easily with those gossiping moms and teenagers all over town. He was just glad to have no part in it.

 

How relieved he was when the last bell rang, _'it's finally over.'_ Quickly he shoved his books in his bag and ran out the door to get home and back to normalcy. He decided to skip the bus, avoiding people felt like a best option.

 

While running, his phone buzzed. He picked up to hear a moody Star.

 

“ _Where are you? School's already out you know?”_

 

“I know, I'm already headed home.”

 

“ _What? So I've been standing here for nothing, why didn't you wait for me? And why do you sound so out of breath?”_

 

“Because people are acting weird and I'm just trying to get home as quickly as possible.”

 

“ _But the bus hasn't left yet, are you running?”_

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _Where are you?”_

 

“At the traffic lights near the park.”

 

“ _Mhkay, be right there.”_

 

“What?”

 

“ _You better catch me-_

 

She hung up and from afar Marco could hear a blast and saw something launching up in the sky that was now shooting down right toward him. He instantly knew who it was and dropped his bag to hold out for the incoming impact.

 

“MARCOOOO!!!” She screamed with a hint of regret for shooting herself, praying that he'd catch her.

 

And he did, but not without falling back with a painful landing to his head. They tumbled together with Star making the softest landing by being on top and Marco making sure to hold her tightly to keep her safe. The tumbling stopped and it took Star a few seconds to realize the position they were in, with her on top of his chest in the middle of an empty street. It grew more embarrassing with every millisecond and she felt her face grew hot.

 

“Let go of me!” She yelled, prying his arms off and standing up.

 

“Star wait!”

 

“Oh no, I'm no-

 

He quickly pulled her away from where she was standing, “watch out!”

 

Star was shocked to see a truck flash by, mere inches form them. She was even more shocked by Marco's reaction, which had been to quick that she crashed into him and he was holding her again. And yet again her face grew hot with the closeness of him and she shoved him away, “let go, I'm fine.” She stormed off to the side walk before anymore traffic could come along to give Marco any reason to get so close to her.

 

“You're welcome,” he mumbled. It was probably her lack of sleep and starvation to make her act this way, he thought. “Hey Star, you wanna go grab something to eat?”

 

“Like what?”

 

She spoke in a snappy tone, warning him to better give a good answer. “Whatever you want?”

 

“I thought _you_ wanted to get something, how should I know what to get.”

 

She knew she was being unreasonable towards him but something just made her feel incredibly cranky today, the fact that Marco was willing to put up with it was even more frustrating because this is not how friends are supposed to treat each other.

 

“Uh... how about... shakes?” Which would hopefully be quick and easy to digest, the sooner she fills up the better.

 

“Hmm,” she squinted her eyes in thought. Drawing out the dreadful moment before replying, “I could use something to cool off.”

 

Relieved, Marco wiped the swear from his brow, also noticing how hot it was. “I'm gonna be toast if it gets any warmer today.”

 

“Then you should take off that sweater,” she noted with a roll of her eyes.

 

“You always say that...” he never got why she disliked his sweaters so much. “Although this time you make a good point.” There was little room left in his bag with the heavy weight of his homework but enough to stuff his sweater in. It wasn't often for him to wear anything but sweaters, and for a good reason. All that fighting with monsters has done it's fair share of damage, enough to leave a few ugly scars. Specifically speaking about the ugly one on his right arm that had an ugly memory to go with it.

 

But today heat had overcome insecurity and the need to cool down made most of his shame disappear.

 

Although some shame remained when he saw Star's stare... Her eyes went up and down, and again as if to do a second take, like she'd never seen him before or something.

 

“Ahem...”

 

She snapped out of whatever she was doing, looked up at him and frowned before getting back to walking.

 

 _'Weird?'_ He wanted to ask her about it but knew he'd be talking to a time bomb, silence is safety.

 

He offered her a bar seat to sit down and overlooked the prices of the overly sweet shakes that she loved so much. Perhaps it was a lack of sugar that made her so cranky and if so, he'd be willing to pay for whatever overpriced sugar bomb she wanted.

 

“What would you like?”

 

“A milkshake,” she groaned, laying her head down on the bar.

 

“Are you still tired?”

 

“No, look at how energetic I am.”

 

“Fine, what kind of shake do you want?”

 

“The everything sugar buffet.”

 

“Uhuh...” Yep, definitely overpriced and much more over sugared. He ordered Star's need for sugar and a smoothy for himself.

 

Star's sugar buffet consisted of chocolate cream, candy pieces, bits of cookies, with a layer of honey underneath another thick layer of whipped cream and sprinkles, _lots_ of sugary sprinkles. It was like a liquefied heart attack and Star was bawling at the amazing piece of art until she noticed the small addition on top.

 

“Ugh.”

 

Marco was surprised, “not satisfied?”

 

“Meh.”

 

He then saw her glaring at the cherry on top, “I thought you liked cherry?”

 

“I do...”

 

“But?”

 

“I don't want it.”

 

“Okay...” He reached up and took the offensive fruit, “can I have it then?”

 

For a second her eyes grew bigger before composing herself, _'come on Star, you gotta stop thinking about that. It's not that big of a deal!'_

 

“Sure,” she laughed. Maybe if she could joke about it, it wouldn't feel so weird. “Hey Marco, why don't you try to put a knot in the cherry stem with your tongue.”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“I just heard about this thing where...” Maybe she'd better be discreet about it, if she didn't want him to figure out in any sort of way about what she knew. “It's just this trick I once heard about, it's really neat.”

 

“You mean like this?”

 

Star had to hold her chin to prevent her jaw from dropping at what he did next, showing her a perfect, tiny knot. Accomplished in no time with only the use of his mouth.

 

“That wasn't so hard,” he shrugged. “Sweet cherry though,” he said as he licked his lips. Meanwhile not noticing the reaction he got for it... because for Star, that motion, the moving of his tongue, seemed to happen in slow motion as her eyes concentrated on the pink flesh of his lips. She could easily imagine what they tasted like- and halted that thought because that was a bad thought.

 

 _'What's wrong with me?!'_ She kicked herself in frustration and the internal scream was probably showing on her face as she saw Marco's face falter from pride to worry. “Are you okay?”

 

“YES, yes. Just hungry you know? Hahaha” She took a huge bite of the sugar buffet to prove her statement, then stuffing herself with the rest of it to distract herself from the boy next to her and the fact that her heart was beating way too fast.

 

Marco witnessed with amazement at the speed she was inhaling that huge amount of sugar in one go until she ended it with a lady like *burp.

 

“You must be full now, right...?”

 

She was ready to explode, yes she loves sugar, but this amount in one go was dangerous even to her. “I'm good,” she lied.

 

“You sure?” He leaned forward to get a better look at the paling color of her face, getting just a little too close for her liking.

 

“Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom now. Be right back.”

 

She was about to throw up and it wasn't just because of the sugar, there was a strange feeling in her stomach that came with a sudden nervousness. Right now she didn't have time to figure this stuff out, neither did she feel up for it, so her only plan was to hide in the ladies room until it was over.

 

Meanwhile, Marco was sitting alone until Britney and some other girls who he was supposed to know joined him.

 

“Well, hello Marco.” Britney said with an unusual smile, “what a coincidence that we run into each other here.”

 

“Yeah, sure. That seat's actually taken,” he pointed out at where Britney was sitting.

 

“Oh? You're saving for someone?”

 

“Yes, she could be back any second.”

 

“So is she like you're friend, or are you guys more than that?”

 

“Sure, well it didn't start out that way but in the end we became so much more.”

 

Britney gasped and grinned, “I knew it.”

 

“Of course you do, you know her.”

 

She nodded, “yeah, sort of. I've met her with Jacky and the gang only never been really close.”

 

“I could tell.”

 

“Yeah, and I was hoping you could tell me some more about her actually.”

 

“You want to know more about her?”

 

“Oh yes,” she leaned in close to whisper, “you must have some skill apparently, she's a real beauty by the way.”

 

He was getting more and more confused, since when did Britney care so much for Star. “You think so?”

 

“Well yeah,” she blinked in surprise at his response and lack of agreement. “Don't you?”

 

“Well, sure. She's pretty and all, I never paid much attention actually.”

 

Now Britney's friends were staring at him as well, going all, “ooh.” And he heard one of them speak lowly, “that's a guy with high standards. How did that girl even get with him?”

 

Though Britney was amazed as well, she remained her cool and leaned casually as she spoke further. “I guess we both haven't been paying much attention recently,” She gave him some sort of meaningful look that he didn't quite understand so he kept silent (oh how silence was becoming a permanent save place). She looked him up and down and all of a sudden her hand was on his arm, “do you work out?”

 

“Sure, I do karate. Didn't you see the last tournament at school?”

 

“I think I was busy.”

 

“Of course,” he replied. Although he was pretty sure she was cheer leading during that tournament and he was also pretty sure that _that_ was her hand still on his body.

 

“You know, you shouldn't wear those sweaters all the time.”

 

“Why?” Now she too?

 

“Because they're deceiving,” she winked. “And you have no reason to hide yourself like that.”

 

“Oh.” He hadn't thought of it like that, because he wasn't actually hiding anything. He just didn't want to have to face that damn scar all day long.

 

And as if she could read his memory, “nice scar by the way. Is that a karate injury?”

 

“Sort of...”

 

She looked closely at his arms, “must have had a lot of injuries, huh?”

 

“Sometimes...” He was getting a little fed up with this conversation, he didn't even know why Britney was even talking to him, probably not to have a nice chat about Star. Whatever Britney's intentions were, they're probably no good.

 

“So could you get off that seat now? It's not yours.”

 

There was a twitch in Britney's eyebrow that betrayed her smile, “of course.” She stood from the seat, giving Marco a single squeeze on the shoulder before bidding goodbye.

 

Not a second later, Star was done with her bathroom break and he was glad to have her back and Britney gone.

 

“Was that Britney I saw just now?”

 

“Yeah, she was asking about some stuff.” He said vaguely, he didn't like the idea that Britney was asking questions about star and knew it'd only get worse is she found out.

 

But because he didn't say anything, Star was figuring things out by herself with what she'd seen. Britney was being really weird, smiling, bashing her eyes, touching him, and standing a little too close for Star's liking. Heck, she was practically all over him and it bothered Star a lot. Though Marco didn't look as much bothered, he just let it happen, and that bothered Star even more.

 

“Didn't know you and Britney were such close friends?”

 

“Of course you didn't, because we're not. She happened to walk by and started talking.”

 

“Wait, _she_ initiated the conversation?”

 

“Yes, I know. Weird, right?”

 

 _'Creepy sounds more like it,'_ she though with a scowl. Why was that Britney all of a sudden so interested in Marco?

 

“Do you wanna head home?” He was feeling the tempering mood that Star was displaying and guessed that apparently a load of sugar wasn't the solution to cheer her up.

 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR:  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue, a new chapter so soon? Impossible you think? You're probably thinking that I just had a glass of wine and went on a writing rampage but that's where you're wrong!  
> It took more than three glasses of wine, and more than four hours of free time, wasted in both ways.
> 
> I'd also like to note that I really like princess pony head, though her blood drooling original might've been even better.
> 
> Here's some more trash, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

 

The next days were no different than the last. Apparently Marco's sudden popularity wasn't a one time thing and Star found that it became dull really fast.

 

She had wanted to sit next to Marco during lunch, as she always did, but all the seats were taken by these geeky, giggly group of girls. Oh well, there were plenty of other people she could sit with.

 

“Hey Ferguson,” she sighed. Plumping down next to him with an unamused expression.

 

“Hi Star! Wow... you're sitting next to me?”

 

“Yep,” she stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of stale potatoes, then grabbed the sugar bolt to add some flavor.

 

Ferguson was smiling at her like he couldn't believe it, “guess the world must me turning the other way around, huh?”

 

“Can the earth do that?!”

 

“Haha, no. I mean that things look so opposite with me sitting next to a girl like you and Marco being surrounded by his new fan club.”

 

“Oh that... his fan club?”

 

“Yeah, he's really upped his game ever since he got with that girl.”

 

“What girl?” She asked although she already knew who he meant, but everyone around here seemed to have a slightly different version of the story and she had to make sure the stories didn't get too wild. Oscar had even tried to convince her that Marco was apparently going to get married (according to his resourced), and man what a heart attack that had almost been for her. It was the first time she wanted to slap Oscar when he asked when he'd get his invitation to the wedding. She instead smashed his keyboard while declaring that Marco's never going to get married in his life if he knew what's good for him.

 

But luckily Ferguson wasn't too far off as he whispered, like it was some sort of secret. “Well, _I_ heard from a trusted source (his mother) that there was this girl at Marco's house, _super_ pretty and exotic looking. Turns out she had a thing for Marco but he didn't like her back and turned her down because of some other girl,” he winked at her as he spoke and continued. “She was crushed. Then she got jealous or something and harassed him on the lips all possessive like.”

 

Star raised a brow at him.

 

“Hey, that's what I heard.”

 

“Very detailed story.”

 

“I'm sorry, this must be hard for you to hear.” He patted her on the shoulder as he shook his head, “I wouldn't like it either if someone was trying to steal my man.”

 

“What?”

 

“Haha, or course I'm not into him like that, unlike a certain someone I know.” He had some know it all look on his face and it was confusing.

 

“You mean all those girls over there?” Star frowned.

 

“Oh, yeah them too I guess. Must be really annoying.”

 

“Yeah, wish I could get him back from all that.”

 

Ferguson did an almost spit-take upon hearing that, trying not to choke. “What do you mean by that?!”

 

“Well, he's been more occupied recently with all that popularity and I guess I kinda miss him.”

 

“Whuuut... you mean you couldn't get together with him?”

 

“Hah, not with all those girls around him, they all took my place!”

 

“Star!” He gasped and squeezed her shoulder, “don't think like that! It's not like you to give up so easily. You know your place and you can get it, I believe in you.”

 

“Uhhh,” it almost felt like he was trying to break her shoulder but his crazy eyes proved that he was just freaking out at her. “Jeez, it's not _that_ important.”

 

She must have said something very wrong, resulting in having him break both her shoulders while shaking her like she was mad. “Are you crazy?!”

 

“Ferguson, calm down!”

 

“I'm not just gonna stand by and let this happen Star, as your and Marco's friend, I promise I will help you fix this!”

 

“Alright fine! Just please let me go.”

 

“Oh, sure.” He released her from his death grip and gave her a smile.

 

 _'Why does Marco keep such weird friends?'_ She thought, before realizing the self inflicted insult.

 

-

 

“Hey Star, have you heard?”

 

A deep sigh was the only response she could muster right now, “no.”

 

Janna sat closely next to her and started whispering, “your roommate is totally gonna get smothered.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Janna grinned, “you know about what happened with that girl, right?”

 

“I heard...”

 

“He's been really hot with the girls ever since he turned out to be such a lady-getter, and by the way have you noticed that he hasn't been wearing those sweatshirts anymore lately?”

 

“What's your point?”

 

“Oh Star, pretend like you didn't see, you're so cute.” She saw the harts on Star's cheeks darken a little at the tease and decided to get to the point, “so because he's such a _prize,_ the girls are now all trying to win him over.”

 

“Pfft, like that will ever happen.”

 

“Right,” Janna wiggled her eyebrows, “Ferguson told me about that.”

 

“About what?”

 

“You know what.”

 

“No, I don't?”

 

Janna rolled her eyes, “you're such a pretender Star. But there's no need really, if it makes any difference, I'm not going to put my moves on Marco. Okay?”

 

“Why would you even want to?”

 

“Because everybody wants to. But hey, I'm totally on your side.”

 

“My side?”

 

“Yeah, but watch out for that Wong girl. She always get's what she wants... but so do you.” She winked at her in the same way Ferguson had done earlier.

 

Star didn't understand much of what was going on and what people were talking about, heck she had such a hard time keeping up that she couldn't even pay any attention in class! (Not like she did so normally) But it was enough of an excuse for her to ditch it.

 

It was quiet in the hallways of the school, and kind of lonely. Though lately she's been feeling sort of lonely anyway so it was a fitting setting for her mood, though now that the mood was set she felt more like ditching the whole day. _'There's only 2 hours of school left anyway,'_ she thought. It's not like anyone would notice her missing, at least Marco wouldn't. He wouldn't even notice if she was _there_.

 

It was decided, time to go home. She was just outside the doors of the school and saw a familiar someone sitting on the stairway.

 

“Marco?”

 

He turned around, smiling when he saw Star standing above. “Hey, almost didn't see you there.”

 

He'd better not say that but it was too late, something about that statement was really irking and Star scoffed. “Oh, so now I exist again?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing,” she said bluntly. This was probably the first time they talked since yesterday and she didn't want to start off with lashing out with irritation (although she already did).

 

“So did you get out early too?”

 

“Uh... yeah. My class was canceled.”

 

“Huh, what a coincidence.”

 

“Yep,” she said and noticed that again, he had taken off his sweater... Probably a logical decision with this warm weather but also working on her nerves, she just didn't like the way people kept looking at him now. She kept a straight face and eyes ahead as they started walking home.

 

“What luck your class was canceled too,” Marco said happily. “Now I don't have to wait so long.”

 

“For what?” She asked, and he better not say something with the last name Wong.

 

“I was waiting for you of course,” he stated as a matter of fact. “We always walk home together.”

 

“Oh,” as sweet as it was of him to do that for her she couldn't help but mention, “but we didn't walk together yesterday, or the day before that, and before that.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

They walked together in silence after that. Star was beginning to feel guilty, _'why am I being so moody?'_ She finally got some time to spend with Marco and was not about to ruin it with her behavior. Maybe if she kept her mouth shut she could accomplish a peaceful walk home.

 

Though silence wasn't her best friend, it goes against her nature.

 

Though she now noticed that Marco kept silent as well and probably wasn't going to say anything about her strange behavior, for which she was thankful and got the sudden urge to give him a hug just for that... but she didn't. Because Marco would think it to be strange, naturally, _she_ even thought it was strange how she was being and wondered why she was so desperate to hug him for such a small thing?

 

Because he's been nothing but a sweetheart all week? Pretending like she wasn't acting super strange.

 

Or maybe it had to do with how hugable he looked, in a weird kind of way but not too weird for her. She didn't really know, she just knew that Marco could be really sweet sometimes and he deserved to know that. Although she didn't want to come out of the blue with it, so she kept silent as they walked the way home. Meanwhile she tried to keep her eyes looking straight ahead and not at her hugable friend.

 

While finally distracting herself, which was easy, her thoughts wandered off and Star realized that Marco had yet to mention the thing where she kissed him. _'Why didn't he tell everyone, isn't he excited about it?'_ Really, he was acting like nothing happened, just being his naturally sweet self.

 

“So Marco, anything new happened recently?”

 

“Not really,” he shrugged. “Got my grade for science up today.”

 

She could just punch him sometimes.

 

“I didn't mean that but good for you. Now tell me, have you gotten anywhere with a girl recently?”

 

His eyebrow shot up in surprise before he smiled, “yes, actually.”

 

From the looks of it he seemed excited about what he was to tell her, for which Star gave herself a smug pat on the shoulder.

 

“Jacky was really in to me today, she was sitting next to me in all the classes we had together and talked to me all day.”

 

The smug pat was tossed away and Star felt a little piece of her ego crush, _'he's not going to mention me?'_ Though maybe she should've expected this could happen, what girl doesn't want a guy who can seemingly get whoever he wants? But now Star felt like she didn't want for Marco to get _whoever_ he wants, she'd just wanted for him to keep a good reputation and a little more appreciation. But who was she to decide who he talks to and what he wants? She was just a friend looking out for a friend, that's why she was so on edge today, it's hard to keep up with all the things that were happening because of her doing.

 

“Are you going to ask Jacky out?”

 

A bit startled by the question, he gulped, “I don't know... should I.”

 

“Well, that's up to you Marco. If you finally dare to.”

 

“What do you mean with that?”

 

“Come on,” she laughed. “How long have you been trying to ask her out already?”

 

“I was working on a good way to ask.”

 

“You think too much, you'd already have had that date if you were more of a doer.”

 

“I've done plenty, you don't know how difficult this is.”

 

“I know that you're being really difficult.”

 

 _Difficult..._ He wanted to retort with that accusation, but he was getting sick of this.

 

“I don't care what you think, you're wrong. I could ask her out anytime.”

 

“Jeez, you don't have to get mad.”

 

He wanted to yell at her, scream to her face and tell her how mad she was actually making him. It's been on his nerves for days. First she tells him how much of a little boy he is, then she started acting weird and cranky and now she tells him he had no guts. And though she probably didn't mean it that way, it still stung.

 

“I'm gonna do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Ask Jacky out on a date.”

 

Star's reaction sounded both perplexed and critical, “seriously?”

 

“Yes, I'll just call her and _do_ it, because I _can_ do things Star.”

 

Star bit her lip, seemingly thinking. “You're really gonna...?”

 

Marco then threw his arms up in defeat, “am I that hard to believe?”

 

Star didn't reply, a bit overwhelmed with a sudden surge of panic. As for the worrying look on her face that Marco took as a 'yes' to his question.

 

They were finally home and Marco pulled out his phone as he walked off to him room, _'I'll show her I can do whatever she thinks I can't do.'_

 

Star had a feeling that she better talk to someone else for now, maybe call someone too. She went to her own room, sitting down on the floor and infront of the mirror. A quick whip with her wand made the mirror call through the dimension waiting to be answered by her best pony friend.

 

“Eeey girl, what's up?” Pony head was apparently still stuck at the reform school from the looks of it but obviously she was still her rebel old self.

 

“Hey, Pony Head. I'm just skipping class, thought I'd call you.”

 

“Aww Star,” she cooed. “You do something bad and are instantly reminded of me? Glad to hear that reform school hasn't outdone my reputation.”

 

“Actually I just wanted to talk to my bestie.”

 

“Aww, that even sweeter. What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Nothing really... how's reform school?”

 

“Ugh, boring as always but I manage. I've been keeping the school fresh with my individuality, though the people here don't really appreciate that.”

 

“I like you just the way you are.”

 

“I know it,” she grinned. “And that's why you're my bestest bestie, you're so open and awesome. You'd never want to change anything and just let people be who they are, I really like that about you.”

 

“Oh?” Star hadn't really thought of herself like that before, but she guessed she did. However, she did try to change the way people thought of Marco... but that was to help him. And it turned out great, or so she kept telling herself.

 

“Girl, I can see your brainworks buffering, it's painful to watch.” Pony head was taking on a serious look and asked sternly, “tell me what's on your mind.”

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I don't want to.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Are you going to keep sayi-

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I didn't call for-

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Could you please s-

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Pony-

 

“Tell me.”

 

“NO!”

 

“TELL ME!”

 

“I CAN'T!”

 

“TELL ME!”

 

“IT'S STUPID!”

 

“TELL ME!”

 

“FINE, IT'S MARCO.”

 

“OHMYGAWD, WHATHEDO??? TELL ME NOW!!!”

 

There was a small crack in the mirror that hadn't been there before but Star wouldn't notice, not while she was too busy with freaking out about her feelings to her bestie.

 

“HE IS- HE DID...”

 

_'What did he do?'_

 

“Nothing.” She hadn't realized it until she actually said it. Marco had done absolutely nothing to deserve her anger, she was just looking for excuses to explain her frustration with him. But there were none, it was torturing her. Every time she got close to him or even in the same room, she felt like he was too close. But when he wasn't there, she felt like she needed him to be with her all the time. She hadn't really noticed how much time they spend together until Marco started to spend more time with others. She couldn't blame him for that, it's always nice to make friends and most of it was because of her. And soon he'd be spending a lot less time with her if he actually did what she thought he did.

 

Meanwhile princess Pony head was getting mad, “do you mean like literally nothing or like 'girl slang' nothing? And don't you dare telling me that you're fine because I know you're not.”

 

Star groaned, sprawling out on the floor as she wondered when her friend had become so perceptive. “I'm just frustrated.”

 

“Because of that earth boy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But you just said he didn't do nothing.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ohh, so you're being frustrated because he _isn't_ doing something. Is he supposed to be doing something that you want him to?”

 

“What, no...”

 

“Then why you so mad at him?”

 

“I don't know! It's so confusing.”

 

“So... you're frustrated, but you don't know why.” Pony frowned with a sigh, “alrighty. We can figure this out together.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course, that's what number one besties are for. Besides, I can't really trust you to sort out your own feelings. That's dangerous.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Don't act like you don't know. You always give up on figuring things out when it gets too confusing and then you get even more frustrated.”

 

“Fine,” Star rolled over to her side tiredly. She got the feeling that this conversation was about to get exhausting, though she appreciated Pony's help.

 

Pony had opened a laptop and asked, “lucky we got the internet. Okay, so what are your symptoms?”

 

“Frustration.”

 

“Yeah, I got that. What else?”

 

“Confused.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“And scared.”

 

“Ohh girl.”

 

“Lonely.”

 

“Uhuh,” Pony was looking more worried with each answer she got and almost didn't dare to ask any further. “And...?”

 

“Guilty... ignored, powerless, abandoned.”

 

Pony head hissed as she typed on the laptop, “that's some deep stuff. By the way, do you have any allergies?”

 

“Only to clowns.”

 

“Alright, and how much do you weight?”

 

“Why do you need to know that?”

 

“Because it says on this website that I need to fill in your exact weight.”

 

“What website?”

 

“WebMD.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“You don't know it? No wonder you have such a hard time figuring things out. It's a web for magical disorders.”

 

“Pony head! I don't need you to take down my symptoms, I need help figuring out my feelings. It's not some sort of disease.”

 

“Alright, imma add 'irrational' to you symptoms.”

 

“I mean it!”

 

“Ugh, fine.” She put the laptop down and out of sight of the mirror. “Your in luck, though. I read this threat about psychology on the internet once so now I'm like a total expert. Just tell me when these feelings all started.”

 

“Hmm, that would be about four days ago.”

 

“Do you remember what you were doing the first time you felt frustrated?”

 

“Uh...” Remembering that was difficult, since there had been so many times of frustration these days. “I think it was when me and Marco were going to eat lunch together at school.”

 

“And what, was the food bad?” For some reason Pony head was suddenly wearing glasses and had a tight knot in her hair. “You can tell me, I'm here to listen.”

 

“No, Marco and I couldn't eat together because he was surrounded by some other kids.”

 

“Didn't he save you a seat?”

 

“No, but he was kind of overwhelmed by it.”

 

“So what? That got on your nerves?”

 

“Yeah, because the next day it happened again. And after that, I couldn't even sit next to him in class. Today I've hardly even seen him at all.”

 

“So you don't see him as much, as you normally do.”

 

“Yeah, and I kinda got mad at him for that even though it's actually my fault.”

 

“How come?”

 

“I might have started a rumor to make Marco a little more interesting to other people.”

 

“A rumor?” Pony wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, “ohoho, knowing you, that's gotta be a good one. What did you tell those kids?”

 

“I didn't tell them anything, It's actually something their moms saw me do...”

 

“Ooh just tell me what you did, give me the juice.”

 

“Well, I heard those moms talking about Marco and what a lifeless weeny he was in their 'mom talkative' way. And I said some stupid stuff about Marco that they were gonna tell their children who know everyone at school and I wanted to make up for it so I though of this stupid plan to use my magic and change myself into Marco's fake girlfriend. Of course Marco didn't know it was me and actually still has no idea what's going on, but I kinda declared my love for him in front of those moms and now everybody thinks he's a hot shot.”

 

Slowly, pony took off her glasses and shook her head. “Let me take this down,” she said and used a pen to take down her hair from the tight bun and sighed in relieve, “girl, if you ever need a face lift call me because I just figured out a very cheap way to do it.”

 

Star frowned, “were you listening?”

 

“Hm?” She shook her hair back into it's natural wave and nodded, “oh yeah, you did some stuff to make people think better of Marco and it worked. Good for you.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“So because of that, he's become more popular, I guess?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And that's why you don't see him as much as you would like to?”

 

“Well, yeah...”

 

“Okay I get it,” Pony head declared with a firm nod. “You don't actually miss him as much as you think you do and you can easily go without him for a longer time than you're used to.”

 

Star cocked her head to the side, “what?”

 

“Listen, I'm your bestest bestie. You don't get to see me all the time but you still survive, how do you explain that?”

 

“That's different...”

 

“You're just pretending and need to stop lying to yourself.”

 

She shot up from the ground to press a pointed finger against the mirror, “are you calling me a liar?!”

 

“Yes, and calm down. You're a girl, so it's normal for you to lie to yourself. Girls do that _all_ the time, it's in our nature.”

 

“I've never heard of that.”

 

“It's basic biology Star, boys are oblivious and girls get to lie. It a natural mechanism to survive in the most dangerous zone: being social that is.”

 

“You know all this by reading a thread?”

 

“It was on the hot page.”

 

“And how does that hot page explain that I'm lying?”

 

“Oh, I didn't get that from the hot page.” Pony admitted, “my result on WebMD says that you've got a severe case of _denial._ ”

 

“No I don't, that website's lying.”

 

Pony rolled her eyes, “point well made.”

 

“I don't want to be in denial,” Star whined. “I don't even know why I'd lie to myself.”

 

“Hold on, that's something the thread _can_ answer.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No... It doesn't cover the subject of teenage frustration. Someone on here says it's gotta do something with triggers and feminazi's, calling this thread a dangerzone. Who does he think he is calling this a dangerzone? I'm just trying to help people here. Oh, Imma give him a piece of my mind,” she fumed and smashed the keyboard of her laptop with angry words and false accusations.

 

“Pony, you were supposed to help me figure this out.”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I think we need more minds in order to fix this. Don't worry, I'll make a new thread and get some experts from the internet on this.”

 

“How long is that going to take?”

 

“Hmm, probably two or three heated discussions, but I only need one win. I'll let you know as soon as I got something, okay?”

 

“But, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

 

“Just stay away from Diaz.”

 

“Why? I live with him and see him every day.”

 

“He's the source of all this anger and frustration, so if you want to keep yourself safe, you better stay away from that source.”

 

“I don't know if I can do that.”

 

“I believe in you!”

 

With that, Pony head had ended the call. Leaving an even more stressed out Star, lying on the floor as she returned to her old habit of gnawing on her wand.

 

 

-

 

Staying away proved to be pretty easy so far, she didn't know what she was worried about. She had managed to avoid Marco all day without fail. Though that was accomplished with the tactics of locking herself in her room with five teen sealing spells, three booby traps and a padlock. She'd have to think of something else for tomorrow to survive school without seeing Marco but she was save for now.

 

Damn Marco, why did he have to make her life so difficult?

 

She started out pretty good, proud of herself for managing and confident that she'd be fine on her own. But three hours later she finally caved into boredom, desperately looking for a distraction before doing the unthinkable; she did her homework.

 

It didn't go so well, especially now that she had to do it on her own. _'This is impossible!'_ She was sure there weren't normally this many questions and this was considered as child abuse. She shouldn't be stuck with hours of homework, she wanted to be outside, going on an adventure and have some fun.

 

Only she couldn't go outside.

 

So she stayed, actually for the first time in her life doing _all_ her homework, by her self. It was dark by the time she was done and realized that it was almost midnight and she hadn't eaten yet. That fact certified with a loud growl of the stomach.

 

“So hungryyy.”

 

Wishing she had taken up on her mother's classes on creating magical food, Star had to make due with the tasteless meal she was able to create. _'Now this is turning into survival mode if I'm gonna have to depend on my own cooking.'_

 

 

-

 

 

For the third time this week, Star had woken up from that _very_ familiar dream. The dream was gone instantly, though this time she was able to remember a fraction of it, involving her chasing after Marco. Though that's pretty ironic since she'd be trying to stay away from him as far as possible.

 

Guess that meant no breakfast for her. Marco was probably already up an in the kitchen, him being an early bird was going to make it harder for her to avoid him. Luckily she still had some leftover from yesterday's meal... It had somehow changed it's color but she was willing to take the risk.

 

As for how she got to school... Let's say that she was unfortunate not to have Marco to catch her this time. She crash landed right before the school bus arrived at the parking lot, causing her to hurriedly limp into school before Marco saw her. From there, she peeked out the window and felt her heart sink when she saw Marco, or rather who he was _with_. They were talking and laughing and being annoying in a way that Star didn't understand.

 

Why was he with Jacky anyway? Could it be that he really did what she thinks he did? There's no way, she didn't want to believe that. Star didn't care what Pony said, it _is_ as problem if she can't spend time with Marco like she's used to. But if Marco got a girlfriend then he'd be way too busy for her.

 

 _'Stupid Jacky...'_ she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Did she really just think that? She knew she didn't mean it, Jacky's a great girl. She's funny, smart and pretty. Plus she'd got that cool skateboard. She could see why Marco likes her, Star in fact liked Jacky too, only not like he did of course. But as nice as Jacky is, she's getting in the way of an important friendship.

 

Star was almost too late to see them walk up to the entrance. She quickly poofed up a disguise, making her look like a janitor with a majestic mustache. She was just in time to see them walk by without them seeing her.

 

She was kind of thrown off by the fact that it didn't matter whether she was with him or not, he'd always have someone else to take her place. Heck, they were probably waiting in line. But that wasn't the case for her, because Star didn't have people waiting in line. She never really bothered to make anymore friends than she did, there was no need. She's already got the two best friends in the world, only one of them was stuck in reform school and the other was making _other_ friends.

 

There's no way she's gonna let this happen, and it was easy to solve with a little bit of magic.

 

She had no trouble breaking in the door to the media room and hacking into the school's program, where she was able to alter the schedules to make it so that Star and Jacky never got in the same class as Marco. (She might have also changed her schedule to sleep in longer).

 

This made her day of avoiding Marco easy, sadly. It was boring and at the end of the school day she figured that this was the first time they hadn't spoken for this long. She wondered if Marco had noticed too, if he even knew she was avoiding him. She saw him at lunch and it didn't look like he was missing anyone. Though that was probably because he was busy talking to Jacky, which was understandable since that's the only time of the day they could see each other now.

 

Luckily the day was over and because of her new schedule, Star got home early and with a lack of anything better to do she decided to help miss Diaz around the house.

 

“So Star, where were you last night during dinner?”

 

“I was in my room, catching up some homework...” Which took her all night, she had been really far behind apparently.

 

“But you didn't eat anything, weren't you hungry?”

 

“I made some food for myself.”

 

“Oh.... that's good.”

 

Star smiled to herself, maybe she wouldn't be so alone after all, she'd got all the friends she needed and could always make more. Plus it was kind of fun to spend time with Mrs. Diaz and learning how to do all these 'chores' like a real earth girl.

 

“Star, would you like to help me cook?”

 

“I'd love to!”

 

It wasn't her skill but Mrs. Diaz made it so much fun that it didn't matter and for a while she even forgot about all the worries she came home with until a certain roommate came home as well.

 

“I'm home!”

 

Star slammed the oven shut and ran for the door, “look at the time! Thanks for teaching me all this stuff Mrs. Diaz, I had a lot of fun and learned more today from you than a whole life of school has ever done. But I gotta go be somewhere right now, so see you later.”

 

“But star-

 

“And I won't be back for a while!”

 

She sprinted out fast to the back yard, where she blasted herself up to the tower and crashed through the window.

 

“I can't take this,” she grumbled. She had landed right in front of her magical mirror and thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to call her friend.

 

“Pony head?”

 

There was a view of a trashed room and a nearly broken laptop, Pony head was nowhere to be seen but a soft snore was heard on the background.

 

“HEY PRINCESS PONY HEAD!!!”

 

“WhaT?!” She shot up it to view with shocked wide eyes, “who said that?” Then she noticed the mirror and calmed down, “damn Star. Don't startle me like that.”

 

“Sorry, I didn't think you'd be sleeping.”

 

“Me neither, but you have no idea how tiring it is to talk to people on the internet.”

 

Star glanced at the wrecked room, “I think I do...”

 

“But don't worry I was just taking a nap because I've been up all night arguing with people on the internet.”

 

“Did you figure anything out?”

 

“No...”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But I'll keep trying! I just need one win. I'm done with my nap anyway, just needed a little break.”

 

“Hm, I could use a break right about now.” Star mumbled. “Hey, do you still have you dimensional scissors? I was thinking that maybe we could go out tonight.”

 

“Aww girl, I'd really like that. But my scissors were confiscated, I can't go anywhere.”

 

“You want me to break you out?”

 

“Oh no, you already got two strikes on your parents pass remember? I'm not letting them send you off because of me!”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But I know somewhere you could go by yourself.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, there's this house party in an underworld dimension. I heard it's gonna be rad, one of the most dangerous party's of the year.”

 

“Who's party is it?”

 

“Katrina's”

 

“Who?”

 

“Come on, you know her, practically raised her. You were even there when she first grew her legs.”

 

“WHAT? You mean Katrina Buffrog?”

 

“Yeah, it's a birthday party at her place. Don't they grow up fast?”

 

“They sure do...” Star marveled, it seemed like it was only yesterday that she and Marco were holding little Katrina. And now she was thinking of Marco again... she needed a distraction. “When's the party?”

 

“Around six, but you better not stay there too long. That dimension has a strange time rate, it can give you serious jet lag.”

 

“Don't worry, I'll just sleep in tomorrow.”

 

“Sounds good, say hi to Katrina for me and have fun!”

 

“I'll make sure to do both of those things,” Star smiled and felt slightly better that before. She was actually excited to see how little Katrina's grown up. “Thanks Pony.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

-

 

A pretty dress, fabulous headband and a good mood. Star was all set as she ripped through time and space, into the dark dimension that Katrina had chosen as a home. It was kind of like the back alley of the multiverse but that's what made it even more exciting to be here with the opportunity to go to a party where she could just let herself go. At least she was planning on it, mind set on having a good time to forget about a certain someone who kept wandering her mind.

 

It was perfect, the place and the party were apparently a constant distraction for Star. It was almost too much to take in, how did Katrina even get such a _huge_ castle? She dashed inside the castle and into a herd of people, all dancing and going wild.

 

“KATRINAAAA!!!” Star roared to announce her presence and in search for the birthday girl.

 

A voice gasped in the distance. “STAR?!”

 

Star almost didn't recognize her. “KATRINA??!” She stared at the monster girl that was once just a tadpole.

 

“STAAAAR!!!” The dark haired girl ran up to her, embracing Star with her green arms.

 

Star returned the hug with joy, “I can't believe how big you've grown!”

 

“Of course it's been sixteen years.” Katrine answered and looked at Star with wide eyes, “but you haven't changed a bit!”

 

“I thinks it's because of that time rate thing with your world and mine, though I don't really get how that works.”

 

“Me neither,” Katrina laughed. “But I'm so glad you're here, I knew you'd come!”

 

“Oh, how'd you know?”

 

“Because Marco is coming too!”

 

“WHAT?!” Out of all possible places...

 

“Yeah, you remember your ex boyfriend Tom?”

 

“What about him...”

 

“I invited him to my party and he asked if he could bring some friends along.”

 

“Wha- Marco and Tom aren't friends.”

 

“That's what I thought too, but Tom said something about hearing a rumor and Marco not being a threat anymore. He said they get along great now.”

 

 _'God please no...'_ Why and _how_ could it be that her best friend had become friends with her ex. And how did Tom even hear about the rumor? And what was that about seeing Marco as a threat?

 

“Katrina... what time does Tom arrive?”

 

“Anytime soon, why?”

 

“I think I gotta leave soon.” Star didn't want Marco to find her here, going to a party without him. He'd think she ditched him, although that's kind of what she did but for a good reason. He wouldn't understand, besides she was supposed to avoid him anyway.

 

“Are you and Tom still on bad terms?”

 

“Huh, oh not really. I mean I don't like him but he's come around, some what.”

 

“Can you at least stay for a little while?”

 

“Erm...” If there's anything that hadn't changed about Katrina, it's her eyes. Those big, begging puppy eye that Star couldn't refuse. But how was she supposed to stay and have Marco _not_ see her?

 

Not _see_ her...

 

Genius!

 

“Of course I'll stay!” She chimed at little Katrina, giving her another hug. “But there's one thing I like for you to do.”

 

“Anything for you star!”

 

“Dont tell Tom or _anyone_ that I'm here, okay?”

 

“Sure, I'll protect you from your ex boyfriend! He won't know that you're here, even his friends' friends won't know you're here.”

 

“Thank you,” Star smiled smugly. This was a perfect chance to finally give that sneaky Marco a piece of his own medicine. She poofed up a mask and braided up her hair to make it un-recognizable. Sadly she also had to rid her signature headband, he'd know it was her instantly if he saw that.

 

“Oh, that's clever.” Katrina admired the elegant feather mask in awe, “make me one too!”

 

“Sure!” She poofed one up for Katrina and right after she'd put it on some people around them noticed.

 

“Oh, I didn't know this was a masked party?”

 

“Looks like fun though.”

 

“Anyone got any masks?”

 

“I do!”

 

“There's lots of em on the wall in the battle room!”

 

It looked like luck was on Star's side, at least now she wouldn't have to explain to everyone why she was wearing her own mask. Soon everybody was wearing their own piece of headgear, some had used armor, others used monster masks, a few had painted their faces and others were using the face swap spell.

 

Star was actually having a good time once she got comfortable between all these strangers, dancing on her own. It was then that she bumped into another dancer, stepping on his feet and making hum curse.

 

“Auw dammit, can't you look out?!” He had blazing eyes and was wearing a monstrous mask with horns coming out from behind. Star recognized the voice instantly, _'Tom...'_ She quietly excused herself and took off to stand next to the other wallflowers. Better stay away from him, because if Tom's here then _he's_ here too.

 

A guy with a flowery death mask was standing next to her asking, “are you okay?”

 

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I saw you bump into Tom, he has a habit of spiting fire when he gets angry...”

 

She knew that voice...

 

He awkwardly rubbed his neck when she didn't answer and laughed, “guess you're lucky he's wearing a mask, huh?”

 

 _'Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmgd!!!!!'_ How had Marco found her? That was way too fast. Wasn't her disguise good enough?

 

“So are you from around here?” Marco asked, mildly interested as he watched the people on the dance floor.

 

Star let out a relieved sigh, wiping her brow before shaking her head.

 

“Oh,” he answered. “Me neither, it's a fun place though. Kinda creepy, but fun.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Are you sure you're alright?” He asked, stepping a little closer to her.

 

She nodded frantically again and a little too soon to make it look convincing because she wasn't actually feeling quite as alright as she wanted him to believe. For some reason it felt like her heart was going to pump out of her chest and the second he got closer she felt herself heating up.

 

“Would you maybe like to sit down?” He sat up from his chair, pushing it behind her so that she could sit.

 

She took the offer, too nervous to say 'no' or say anything at all.

 

“Hold on, lemme get you something to drink.” He was back for a short while, during that time Star was able to catch her breath and scolded herself for freaking out like that. What was she even worrying about? He had absolutely no idea who he was talking to, she was safe.

 

“Here's some punch, or at least I hope it is... I'm pretty sure I saw a miniature dragon swimming in the punch bowl.”

 

She pulled a nervous smile.

 

“I know, doesn't sound very good.” He gave her a thoughtful look, “alright. Let me taste this for you, just to be safe.” He took a sip, moving the liquid around in his mouth and swallowing with a satisfied expression. “That's actually pretty good.” He gave her the drink and Star could only stare at it before returning her attention to Marco and nodding her thanks.

 

“You're not much of a talker, are you?”

 

Oh, he had no idea.

 

“That's okay, I guess you must be more of a listener then.”

 

Star didn't know what to think of that, in reality she was anything but a listener. She shrugged in response.

 

“Listening is actually a good way to get to know people,” he remarked. “And it's kind of nice for people who want to get heard every once in a while.”

 

She could only nod.

 

“Are you okay with me talking to you actually? I wouldn't really know, since you don't say that much...”

 

She smiled and shook her head, after all, he was being so sweet and it was nice to finally hear his voice again. How could she mind?

 

“You seem like a nice person, I don't understand why you're here all alone.”

 

She made a pointed look as she gestured at him.

 

“Oh... yeah I guess we're both kind of alone here.”

 

She grinned.

 

“At least we can be alone together.”

 

She almost melted, how is he always _so_ nice?

 

“You know, I know this girl who's like the exact opposite of you. She's really loud and talks a lot.”

 

And now he was dropping the ball...

 

“Though I kinda like that about her.”

 

Picking it back up...

 

“Because she always does whatever she wants to, wrecks a lot of stuff and knows how to get in trouble.”

 

“...” Well, he was only a little bit right about that. But who is he to talk about her like that to a supposed stranger?

 

He looked in the distance, seeing something he was probably remembering. “She makes everyday an adventure.”

 

She stared at him as her heart skipped a beat, something was fluttering in her stomach and the room suddenly felt like it got a hundred degrees warmer. She figured that he might be right about that listening every once in a while, it made her think that she could maybe learn how to solve her problem together with him if she told him about her worries. Only it would be kind of embarrassing to admit that she didn't want to lose him to someone else and needed him in her life 24/7.

 

Especially now that he was with her, she realized just how much she missed him today. Why couldn't she just keep him close all the time and have him just for her self. It was a possessive thought but then she didn't care. She just wanted to give her old friend a hug for being so hugable, and that she did.

 

“Woah- …hey...” Marco flinched at the sudden embrace. She was hugging him awkwardly from where she was sitting and he was standing next to her. Marco stayed still in her hold and had no way to get out since he couldn't move his arms.

 

She then let go, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor where she urged for him to join her in her wild dancing. He was a bit perplexed at the sudden change of attitude as he looked at her and laughed. “I wouldn't have thought a quiet girl like you could dance like that!”

 

They danced together with the mass of people for a good while and Star was forgetting why she had even been avoiding him. All that time without him she had felt lonely and mostly bored. And now she was with him for just a few minutes and already having the time of her life.

 

Star was letting loose all her moves, giggling at Marco who tried to do the same impossible things she did. Then all of a sudden the music changed, turned out it was one of Katrina's favorite songs and it was a low one.

 

Marco smiled at her and shrugged.

 

Star didn't want it to end. She took a step forward, placing her hands on his shoulders.

 

He was a bit hesitant at the sudden closeness but was too much of a gentleman to deny her and placed his hands on her hips. Together they moved with the music, everyone else seemed to disappear.

 

She almost laughed at the irony that she was doing the same thing what he'd done when they had danced under the blood moon.

 

Star listened to the song and remembered that Katrina liked music with feeling in it and boy it did, she was feeling all sorts of things right now. Her feet were light, heart heavy, arms spaghetti and for some reason she couldn't stop smiling. She felt so happy, happy to by here with him, her sweet huggable Marco. She wanted to hug him so bad, and this time she had a good excuse. She placed her arms further around his neck and laid her head against his chest.

 

This is all she could ever need.

 

The new position made it a little difficult for Marco to keep his hand on her hips, forced to place them around her back with a careful touch.

 

Marco's chest felt very warm against her cheek but that made the feeling somehow better, she was close enough to catch his scent. _'Has he always smelled this good?'_ She wasn't sure but she couldn't get enough of it. Maybe it was some sort of cologne? She moved slightly closer to his neck to find out and recognized the scent as his own, no cologne or anything. It was all Marco, driving her crazy and closer to his neck with that amazing smell. She nuzzled Marco's neck, making him react with a gulp. His skin felt soft against her cheek and Star felt a quick pulse.

 

He had such a nice neck, it made her want to feel it even more. Which she then did with a soft kiss, right above the pulse.

 

Of course it was done without any reasonable though and the next second she was pushed away by a very startled Marco who looked at her with shock as she did the same.

 

_'Oh no...'_

 

“I-I uh... gotta go.” He stammered, almost stumbling over his own feet as he fled the room.

 

Star pinched herself, “ouch!” And the slapped herself in the face to make sure _that_ really happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's situation basically  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter was written under the same song on replay and I'd like to thank Kenny Loggins for being an inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> [Que: Highway to the Danger zone ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siwpn14IE7E)
> 
>  
> 
> Because love

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Three days later.

 

Avoiding still wasn't easy.

 

Though she was getting better at it.

 

She had become more driven. So she wouldn't have to look at him and feel awkward, embarrassed, guilty and everything else he made her feel. And of course above all the most constant feeling that she was feeling even right now was 'confused' (and a little bit terrified).

 

Right now she was too afraid to go to school anymore and she was still waiting for Pony head to help her.

 

She was desperate for answers and turned to the only person she could think of for advice.

 

The mirror call was answered by none other than Queen Moon herself, the woman Star knew as one of the most intelligent people on Mewni.

 

“Star? Why are you calling so early in the morning?”

 

“I need some advice,” Star admitted, wincing at her mother's gasp.

 

“Really? Well, this is historical.” The queen laughed, both amused and endeared. “You come to _me,_ seeking knowledge on a serious matter.”

 

“It's really important and I got no one else to ask.”

 

That made more sense, “what is it about?”

 

“A boy.”

 

“Of course...” She didn't really know what she'd expected.

 

“It's a serious matter!”

 

“Right, uh. What boy are we talking about?”

 

“Marco.”

 

“That _human_ roommate of yours?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He's confusing me.”

 

The queen's face faltered, “that's it? You know how weird humans are, it's confusing me all the time!”

 

“He isn't confusing me like that, mom. He's making me confuse myself!”

 

“Star honey, you're confusing me now...”

 

“I mean that I don't know what's going on! I can't stop thinking about him and when I do, I feel all tingly inside. And when he looks at me I don't know if I want to look at him or want to look away. When he calls my name I don't know whether I want to hide or talk to him forever. Sometimes I'm not even sure how to feel or what to think of him.”

 

The queens eyes widened a bit, “and you say you're feeling _confused?”_

 

“I don't know what to do...”

 

Moon pursed her lips with a thoughtful look, “say Star. How long have you been on earth now?”

 

Star raised her brows at the sudden change of topic, “huh?”

 

“Probably long enough,” she answered for her and made a stern face. “Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?”

 

Star hadn't realized actually, “oh yeah?”

 

“Hm, yes. I'm thinking you could come back to Mewni when you turn seventeen.”

 

“You mean to celebrate?”

 

“Yes, your father and I would love to have you here and throw you a big party.” There was something off about her smile as she said it but that didn't matter because Star was easy to reel up and already getting excited.

 

“Oh! Can I invite princess Pony head? And Katrina? And choose my own music and have a warnecorn race?”

 

“Of course, you can have whatever you want. As long as it's on Mewni.”

 

“Aww, you guys must have really missed me! I miss you too~”

 

“Thanks sweat heart,” her mother said hurriedly as if there was a sudden rush. “Then I'll see you on your birthday, until then I think it's wise not to dwell too much on that tiny matter with your friend, alright?”

 

“Uhm-

 

“Right, bye honey.”

 

The queen turned off the mirror, ran into the king's room and yelled at her husband. “I WILL NOT LET THAT HUMAN BOY BECOME THE NEXT KING.”

 

The king covered his ear at the abusing voice of his wife, “what are you saying dear?”

 

“I'm saying that our daughter's roommate is trying to take your place. Apparently he's been seducing our daughter!”

 

“Seducing her?” He said and started stroking his beard, “that doesn't sound like Marco. And why would he want to become king anyways?”

 

“Who doesn't want to be king and have ultimate power.”

 

The king laughed and shook his head, “no no. That boy isn't like that, I've seen his power. If he wanted to overthrow me he would've already done, but he hasn't so I think there's a more logical explanation for this. Unless...”

 

The queen gasped, “unless what?”

 

“He's trying to steal her from us!”

 

“NO! That can't be!”

 

“Think about it, if he's to marry Star. Then we'd have no longer the right to dictate our daughter as she belongs with him. It's Mewni law!”

 

“I can't believe this, it's not true.”

 

“Let's face it my dear, we brought this on our selves. How could he _not_ be enchanted by our beautiful daughter? It was only a matter of time.”

 

“How could we have not foreseen this?”

 

“We were naive, fools, blinded by the boy's innocent charm. But although we couldn't prevent, we can still prevail and overcome this problem.”

 

“Let's make sure of that.”

 

-

 

Star felt a little betrayed, she was pretty sure her mother had just completely cut her off when she was trying to figure something out. Guess she had to rely on herself now.

 

Or maybe not.

 

Because after her call with her mother, she saw a notification in the mirror from Princess Pony head. It was written with jabbed unreadable letters, lots of exclamation marks and flagged for urgency three times.

 

She barely spoke the call and it was answered by a boisterous Pony head, who was being more boisterous than normally.

 

“Star, I've tried to conclude my quest but it was _so_ hard and I'm not sure how to tell you this.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“You remember that thing on the internet I posted? About your little problem with earth boy, well it got a lot of reactions and I think I found your answer. At first I didn't really want to believe it but after each argument I sort of got to the same conclusion.”

 

“What conclusion?”

 

Pony chewed her cheek annoyingly, “I can't tell you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because... it not reliable, yeah. Those people on the internet are a crazy bunch of liars. Let's just go back to the WebMD and figure it out from there, what was your weight again?”

 

“I'm not telling you that, just tell me what the forum said.”

 

“NO!” Pony snapped a little too loud, laughing awkwardly and asking again. “What is your _weight?”_

 

Star rolled her eyes, “fine. It's four and a half munits.”

 

“Really?” Pony eyed her for a second, “you look more.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I'm not insulting you or anything, it's just that you've become quite ' _shaped'_ over these years.”

 

Star self consciously crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, “just tell me what the WebMD can do with my weight.”

 

“Alrighty, I'm typing it in with your other symptoms, it's loading the result, aaaand...”

 

“Aaand?”

 

“WHAT IS THIS SCORCERY?!” Pony flipped the laptop in anger while yelling at the top of her lungs. “HOW COME EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE ON THE INTERNET KEEPS TELLING ME THE SAME IMPOSSIBLE THING?”

 

“What is it?”

 

Pony blew fiery steam throughout her nose as she gave Star a serious look, “okay. But what I'm about to tell you _will_ shock you.”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“Try not to get a heart attack, okay?”

 

“I can take it.”

 

“Star,” Pony spoke and looked like she was about to give a death announcement. Though to her it felt like she was, “Star you've fallen hard.”

 

“Fallen... You mean on my head?

 

“No girl,” Pony shook her head with a teary eye. “You've fallen for Marco, and I'd hate to admit it but you've fallen _hard.”_

 

“But I... Marco isn't- we're friends...”

 

“For now,” Pony stated in a warning tone. “But that won't last for long and you know it. Mewman girls don't do well when in love, you'll wreck yourself.”

 

“But who says I'm in love?! You're just believing a computer!”

 

Pony turned away and spoke to herself silently, “they said you'd say that...”

 

“Besides, I don't even _like_ Marco like that.”

 

“Nu-uh,” Pony shook her head. “Or course you don't, this isn't some sort of crush. You respect him way too much to label your feelings as just a crush or a liking.”

 

“Are you saying I'm in denial?”

 

“You _love_ that boy and you know it.”

 

“No, I don't.”

 

“Denial.”

 

“No!” Star put her hands on her ears, turning away with a red face. “I don't wanna be in love.”

 

“It's not a choice girl.”

 

“He's me friend!”

 

“He's way more than that to you, and you probably to him too.”

 

“Huh?” Star turned back to Pony, hesitantly uncovering her ears.

 

Pony nodded with a knowing look, “I may not know Marco as good as you do but I'm sure of one thing, and that's that he cares for you. Deeply.”

 

“That's...” She lost her words, not knowing what to think of that. Although she subconsciously reacted as her face heated up and her heart made a small leap.

 

And Pony noticed, as it was very obvious. “You really do love him.”

 

Star hid her face in her hands, “no... I can't!”

 

Pony felt for her friend, it was almost unbearable to see Star like this. “How about I call you back tomorrow?” And give Star some time to sleep on in and let it sink in.

 

Star gave a small nod, looking at the floor and already lost in thought and not noticing that Pony had disappeared.

 

“I don't love him,” she chanted. “I don't _love_ him.” She slapped herself for even thinking the possibility, “I don't love him.” She winced with an aching chest when she considered being with him in such a way, “I don't love him.”

 

The chant was spoken with each thought she spend on marco, it was like an endless rant. Turning louder and louder until she grew tired and whispered to herself as she lay in bed, “I don't love...”

 

With that unfinished sentence she fell asleep, dreaming about a life with the person she loved and a happy ever after.

 

-

 

Never had Marco been so disappointed of himself, even more so ashamed. All for the fact that he didn't have the guts to find out what was going on with Star. He had known something was off when he started seeing her less during lunch, hadn't thought much of it until she disappeared all of a sudden. Though she hadn't actually disappeared, it was more like she was constantly in a different place than him and it was too late for him to realize that it was too much of a coincidence.

 

She had been avoiding him and he was trying to figure out why. He thought that maybe it had something to do with his sudden increase in popularity, he had been so caught up in it that he had neglected her. He didn't even safe her a seat during lunch, and now in every class it was like she wasn't there... He could never find her when he wanted to and when he did, she'd turn away and disappear.

 

He knew she was mad, or at least she had every right to be. He knew that Star wasn't good at being alone, he could've included her with the new friends he was making. But he didn't, he'd been a real prick and felt so bad it made his stomach turn over with guilt. Star had been right about him, he really is gutless.

 

He wanted to make it up to her, let her know that she wasn't forgotten and how stupid he was. If only she'd let him though. She was almost never around and their conversations consisted mostly of curt greetings or she'd cut him short. She always had some sort of way to escape.

 

But this time he was prepared. He had waited for the perfect opportunity, a chance that he could use to his advantage. That time had finally come when Star had left for school earlier than him and forgotten her bag _and_ her wand. Now he had no idea how she could possibly forget her most important belonging but then he wasn't the one to judge about being neglectful.

 

He knew she couldn't last the day without her wand, so he put it in his own bag for keeping. If he couldn't get to her, let Star come to him. This was a sure win for Marco, Star couldn't pull any magic tricks on him now and had to face confrontation.

 

At school, he found her in and empty classroom with her head face down on the table. As he peeked his head through the door her could hear her mumble something about being an idiot and a lying Pony?

 

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. That's when she noticed the other presence in the room and turned to face Marco with surprise and then dismay. “What are you doing here,” she got up from her seat but with nowhere to go because Marco was tactically standing in front of the door. He wasn't supposed to be here, she knew his schedule. Why wasn't he at art class right now?

 

“Good morning to you too?” He tried a smile but it didn't last against Star's apparent frustration.

 

“Good morning Marco,” she deadpanned. It was almost hard to look at him now, why did Pony head have to put that idea in her head of being in _love_ with him?

 

There was a short silence where neither of them knew what to say as Star was figuring out how to get out of this and Marco was a little afraid to say anything at all.

 

But in the end he was the first one to speak up after all. “Star?”

 

She glanced up at him, though only for a second. “Hm?”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

She blinked, shortly registering. “Mad...?” It was an unexpected assumption, and unneeded because there was absolutely no reason for her to be mad at him. She stared at his unchanging expression, he was serious. “Why do you think I'm mad?”

 

He almost didn't dare to mention it all day but decided he'd rather know the truth, “well, I sort of got the feeling like you've been avoiding me lately... And everytime I see you you've been glaring at me. I know I've been neglecting you lately and I'm really sorry about that, it's not how a best friend should treat another best friend.”

 

This time she stared at him right in the eye, she was almost going to coo at him but didn't want to make it awkward. “Thanks,” she couldn't force down the smile and the giddy feeling in her stomach. Marco hadn't forgotten about her, that's all that counts. But there was no need to apologize for it. “You don't have to be sorry, I've seen how those kids get all over you.”

 

Marco was surprised at how lightly she was taking this. He'd expected she'd explode or something, especially after avoiding him all that time.

 

He frowned, unconvinced at her answer. “But I still feel like something's wrong.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. _'Did he just talk about Wong?! That basta-... oh no wait, he said wrong.'_

 

“There's nothing wrong, nothing at all. Don't be silly.”

 

Marco couldn't get passed that fake smile of hers and contemplated carefully, _'do Mewman girls get periods?'_ And if so, would it cause for hormonal behavior like in humans? _'Maybe it's a Mewberty thing...'_ He'd have to be careful in that case.

 

“So then, are we okay?”

 

This time there was a real smile on Star's face, “yes.”

 

Marco smiled back at her and stretched his arms, “hugs?” If there's one way to make sure he's okay with her then it's definitely hugs.

 

There was no way she could deny him, “come here!” She hugged him tightly as he did the same. God, how she loved hugging him. _'Wait...'_ she held that thought, wondering just how much she _loved_ to hug him. At least enough to get lost in thought and lose track of how long she was holding him.

 

But he was waiting for her to let go first and it was so endearing that she almost didn't want to let go. But eventually she had to and stepped back.

 

She smiled and looked away, _'this guy...'_

 

“Star?”

 

“Hmm?” She looked back to face him, only to see his face inching closer at hers. Making her squirm into a silent panic, _'what's he doing?'_

 

He raised his hand to her temple and pointed at it, “what's that on your face?”

 

“...what...?”

 

He leaned back and cocked his head, as if to look at her from a different angle. “You've got a little something right ther-

 

He stopped himself before he could say anymore once he noticed the shape and recognized the color... It was small and subtle, but definitely there. The teeny, tiny purple heart that he feared so much. So it was a mewberty thing after all?

 

It was actually a little relieving to know that he wasn't the sole reason for Star's behavior (or so he thought).

 

She looked at him confused.

 

He laughed nonchalantly and reached up to swipe her bangs out of her face. “I was nothing, just a hair...”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

If he ever did that again she was gonna slap him, getting so close to her face all of a sudden. It's a miracle she didn't faint, though she felt like she might fall down from the full feeling in her chest. Her knees had barely held up when he touched her face and she was trying to hide how much she'd reacted to him. Did he do that on purpose? Could it be some sort of test to see why she was acting strange?

 

Definitely not. He's not like that. He's making her squirm just by being himself, and so the frustration starts again. Only this time she couldn't avoid him, they just made up and there was no way she could keep herself away from him that long a second time. Plus, she made him think she was angry at him. She'd have to find some other way to cope with this frustration.

 

Marco walked with Star to her next class. The talked an laughed like nothing had ever happened, it went naturally.

 

“Hey, Marco.” Jacky called him out from behind.

 

Both of them turned to see Jackie riding her skateboard and stopping by Marco.

 

He smiled at her, “hey Jacky.”

 

“Did you get my text?” She asked expectantly.

 

“Text?” He fished his phone out of his pocked and looked at the in box. It had a message unread that he opened and read with joy as he saw what she was talking about. “Oh!”

 

Jacky laughed at his reaction, “so you're cool with Friday?”

 

“Yeah, I'll see you at seven,” Marco said.

 

Jacky smiled, “it's a date.” She then hopped on her skateboard and waved goodbye as she took off.

 

Star blinked a few times, looking back and forth between Marco and where Jacky just was. “What was that...?” She asked but got no reply.

 

She couldn't believe he'd actually done it, well she knew he would but she hadn't really been prepared for this to actually happen. It was a little weird to imagine Marco and Jacky going out together, let alone being a couple... If they were going to become a couple, that is. She wasn't sure how that would work, she didn't really know all that much about Jacky actually. Did she like the same stuff as Marco? Or was she as smart as him or maybe she was very organized like him.

 

What could she have that Star didn't?

 

His attention at least...

 

There was an immense smile on Marco's face, he was even humming some happy tune. Star had never seen him look as happy as he did right now.

 

She felt something drop in her stomach and admitted that she perhaps could live with Marco and Jacky being a couple, because who was she to deny him that happiness? Plus, that goofy smile looked really good on him, she wanted it to stay there forever.

 

What had she been thinking anyway, he wasn't her belonging and it's not like she was losing him or anything. Though there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that wanted to tell her otherwise but she pushed that back along with all other useless thoughts because Star most certainly was _not_ in love with him.

 

She's not.

 

Not...

 

-

 

Marco hadn't actually thought she'd say yes, so he hadn't bothered to check his phone for any reply. And apparently she'd send her reply three days ago? He almost forgot he even asked her at all, he'd been too caught up with the fact that Star was missing. But then he remembered that three day ago he and Star had that talk where she was practically daring him to ask Jacky out and so he did. But it was only to prove a point. To show Star that he _could_ ask her out, not planning on actually going...

 

He never really bothered to tell anyone that his crush had kind of faded, though. But it was returning somewhat. Heck, he was excited just to know he'd done what the old Marco had dreamed of. Surely his feelings had somewhat lessened to an almost forgotten crush but it felt like he'd just accomplished something.

 

And of course he didn't mind going out with Jacky, not like he'd have a choice now. It was almost astonishing how quick she'd actually said yes and in her text she had given him every detail of when and where he'd have to take her to some kind of concert. Jacky had already planned out the whole evening, almost like she'd been prepared for it. Or maybe it was just her excitement, almost like she couldn't wait for it. He was glad she felt that way but then... he didn't?

 

He didn't feel as exited as he knew he should, not that he didn't want to go with her to the concert. Just that he used to dream of this and now that it finally came true it didn't feel like that much of a dream. Oh well, he wasn't going to let that bring him down and have a good time with it. Who knows what will happen, right?

 

Not like he would know, he didn't even think about it much. He was actually too busy wondering what that purple heart was doing on Star's face, hoping she wasn't going through another mewberty phase or getting sick.

 

After school he wasted no time, running to Janna and begging her to lend him the book of spells.

 

“Sure thing, anything for you Diaz.” Janna smirked and winked at him, “only on one condition.”

 

“Ugh, I should've known.”

 

Janna laughed and held out an envelope, “you've gotta give this to Star for me.”

 

“That's it?”

 

“You want the book or not?”

 

“Yes, fine. I'll give the envelope to Star.”

 

“Thanks, and here's the book.” She opened her locker, revealing the old binder under a thin layer of dust. “I'm done with it anyways so you can keep it.”

 

He didn't know what she meant by that but was glad to have it, maybe he could get some answers from it.

 

He carried the heavy book all the way home, finally dropping it to the ground as he got to his knees. He was well prepared, putting the pudding at his side before he opened the book to see the familiar blue face of Glossaryk. The genie was fast asleep and hadn't noticed the book had even opened.

 

Marco, who'd rather not have to spoon feed the annoying genie, carefully picked him up and laid him down in one of his school books. He didn't know what Janna made Glossaryk do but he looked exhausted, and Marco was thankful for that. He was able to freely roam throughout the pages, though it was a little difficult without a guide but definitely less stressful.

 

He had never really gotten the chance to have a thorough look at the book but now he understood why Janna had been so interested. He came across all kinds of spells and topics he'd never heard of and was amazed by the potential power that Star could attain if she ever bothered to learn from the book. But he wasn't looking for spells right now, he needed answers.

 

It was in the last chapters of the book, that gave him a _very_ detailed explanation of a Mewman body. Apparently the humanoid figures function in a way entirely different from humans. He even discovered, much to his surprise and relieve, that Mewman females _do not_ in fact menstruate. He thought that might be the reason how Star could always be so happy and energetic.

 

As he kept reading he found out that Star also had the potential to become _very_ old and that there's a certain spot on the Mewman female body that is either incredibly ticklish or will put them to sleep right away. There were many more interesting facts to get invested in and Marco almost forgot what he was even looking for until he reached the chapter on 'mewberty'.

 

Mewberty supposedly starts around the age of thirteen to five teen, but he already knew that. What he didn't know was that there were three stages to it, the first one including the butterfly transformation and attaining your wings. That made sense, he's seen Star go through that transformation although the wings weren't that impressive, if he could call them wings at all.

 

He kept reading as he got to the second stage of Mewberty, it was all about exploring the heart and finding a suitor. There was a detailed and long page about how to figure out your true feelings and a warning about getting lost within, whatever that meant... Most of the page kept explaining about the importance of finding your soul mate and the inability to choose because it's a decision made by the heart. Falling in love was a big thing for a Mewman, especially in this stage of mewberty because if they choose to be with the one they fall in love with then that love will last forever.

 

 _'That's some heavy stuff...'_ It would even mean remaining in love after getting dumped of being widowed. Hence the warning, he realized. Because there was also a story, talking about the many deaths of love sickness and broken hearts that lasted forever.

 

But how do you know you're in the second stage of Mewberty? Well the book had a very simple explanation for that, because as soon as a Mewman finds a potential love interest, they get a mark. Often colored in a light or deep purple, like the marks you get during the first stage only less aggressive. During stage two it's only possible to get two to three marks, tops. The further you fall in love, the more you get.

 

 _'That's it!'_ This was the kind of mark Marco had seen on Star's face today, and it would also explain some of her strange behavior. Although... Didn't she already like somebody? Why had that mark never shown up any sooner? In fact, Star has liked many boys and had lots of boyfriends throughout the years. Why didn't the mark show up then? Unless it meant she hadn't ever truly been in love, in which case Marco felt bad for all those guys she dated so briefly. And poor Tom.

 

Or it could be that Marco hadn't noticed the mark before, it was so small. He could've easily missed it all that time and the book spoke of _several_ marks that could appear anywhere on her body and it wasn't like he knew Star that well inside and out. She never really wore revealing clothing, only uncovering her arms if the weather was right for it.

 

But somehow it didn't make any sense, Star just wasn't really the type to settle down for a lifelong soul mate. Or was she? He knew she got a lot of pressure from her parents to decide on the new king of Mewni.

 

He realized that it didn't really matter when or how Star got in love. He was more curious to know for whom she fell in love with, and if it was someone he knew. Well, according to the book, there was a definite way to find out during the third and last stage of mewberty. It said that if a mewman in mewberty falls in love and receives a kiss from the person they love, their purple marks will turn pink. And should their feelings be reciprocated with a deceleration of love, the marks will disappear.

 

The pages then went on about the final stages of their wing growth and how to properly care and groom your new wings. It even had and extra manual of flight safety and rules. Star porbably wouldn't like that last part, if she'd bothered to read it. Had she actually even read any of this? Janna had kept this book for so long and Marco knew how Star liked to skip any manuals and rules, even if they were important.

 

Maybe her mother had already explained it all to her, because Star already seemed to know exactly what was going on during the first stage. He knew that queen moon was a responsible woman, so of course she already told her daughter everything there is to know. Because why wouldn't she?

 

Star in love... the more he thought about it the more he wanted to know. Could it be Oscar? Star had always had a thing for him. Or maybe she still had a thing for Tom... Star had seemed to be getting along with her ex fairly well so it wouldn't surprise him if some old feelings were flaming up again.

 

And boy, would Tom be happy to hear it. That demon had never lost sight for her, even after three years, while Star had been dating other people.

 

Marco thought for a short while, should he tell him? After all, Tom had really turned around and wasn't as hateful as he used to be. He even befriended Marco recently, saying something about not seeing him as a rival anymore... Tom had even taken him along to that Party of Katrina's.

 

Maybe Tom deserved to know.

 

 

-

 

 

The trees probably didn't deserve any of the torture and harm that was brought upon them by a very fed up Star. The whole day she had to deal with the thought of Marco going out with Jacky, though 'dealing' wasn't her skill. She finally unleashed her rage once she got out of school and hid herself in the forest to scream all by herself and blast a few things. She ended up having to destroy some trees for the lack of monsters, who'd given up on stealing her wand when they realized that a certain human boy would never let them get even close to it.

 

And now she was thinking of _him_ again, right. She better just refer to 'him', not even thinking his name anymore might help with her frustration. But then she's also going back to avoiding the matter that she should actually be solving right now.

 

After blasting some more trees she finally felt good enough to head home, barging through the door and stomping inside.

 

“Hello Star!” Marco's father greeted her.

 

“Hi, mister Diaz.” She said. “Did Marco get home already?”

 

“Yes, but he went to a friend of his. He said he'd be back before dinner.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She went to her room, falling face first one the bed with a muffled moan.

 

“So you're finally home, huh?”

 

She turned her head into the direction of the voice, seeing a certain pony smirking at her through the mirror.

 

“Hey, Pony head.” She sighed.

 

Pony frowned a bit, “are you okay? Because you don't look so fancy.”

 

“Mhhm, I'm good. How are you? Did you win any internet arguments lately?”

 

“Ah, ye girl about that...” Pony shifted uncomfortably with a guilty look, “you remember that forum I posted about you?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Well...” Pony looked away as she confessed, “I might have over explained your situation to those peeps on the internet.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ehehe,” she laughed embarrassed and uncomfortable. “It means that when I was trying to explain what happened, some people were asking for details and kept asking questions. So I tried answering all of them, which turned into _a lot_ of arguments and I finally just wrote everything down in one story to avoid anymore confusion.”

 

“And that bad because...?”

 

“Because the story is more than 400 pages and kind of turned into this super dramatic novel.”

 

“Well, you've always been good at making things dramatic.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?! Never mind... Point is that people really, _really_ liked the story and it's become pretty popular.”

 

“So we made it to the hot page?”

 

“Oh no,” Pony laughed and shook her head. “Not just that. It went viral and you're now sort of internet famous.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Oh, yeah. You're like a celebrity now.”

 

“But why? Do people really care so much about me being confused?”

 

Pony sighed and rolled her eyes, “No... they care about the girl who's trying to get in touch with her feelings and deal with the trouble of falling in love.”

 

“Is that how you wrote it down?!” It sounded rather sappy and pathetic.

 

“Yeah, and they're calling you 'lonely fallen Star'.”

 

“Lonely?”

 

“Yeah, you like it?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It sounds so... victimized, like I got abandoned or something.” Star scowled at no one in particular, “I'm no victim and I'm not that lame to be called lonely. I've got lots of people around me who care about me.”

 

“And yet you look so lonely whenever Marco isn't there...”

 

“That's not...” She bit her lip, looked down as she grew a little self conscious. “Do I really look like that?”

 

“Sort of... in like a cute way that only you can pull off though.”

 

“I look pathetic,” she translated Pony's words to the truth, feeling less confident than ever. “That's probably why Marco doesn't notice me, what am I to look at? Besides, he's got Jacky.”

 

“Star...” Pony muttered at a loss of words. She'd never seen her friends so vulnerable before and it made her sad to think that the amazing Star Butterfly could posses such weakness within herself. “Have you finally come around about him?”

 

“No!”

 

“Uhuh.”

 

“Okay, maybe...”

 

“Maybe what?”

 

Star hid her face in her arms and spoke with a tiny voice, “maybe I like him a little bit.”

 

“OH I KNEW IT!!!”

 

“PONY!”

 

“Sorry...” Pony apologized as she wrote something down outside of the view on the mirror. “So, does he know?”

 

“What? No, of course not.”

 

“Come on Star. Don't you want him to like you back?”

 

“No, I can't. I mean, he can't.” She faltered a bit, “he likes someone else.”

 

“Whatte- you don't mean that skateboard girl, do you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Pfft, like that will ever go anywhere.”

 

She could only wish that was true, “they've got a date this Friday.”

 

“SERIOUSLY?!! IMMA KILL THAT BOY!”

 

“Please don't...” Star pleaded.

 

“How did it even happen?”

 

“It's because of me,” she said it as soon as she realized. “I pushed him to ask her out.”

 

“But you _like_ him, why would you do that?”

 

“Because I didn't know at the time, and he was being so stupid and insecure and I was trying to tell him that he shouldn't be because he's already great the way he is.”

 

“Aw, you really like him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Did you get any purple spots?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know,” Pony said and then whispered as if to say the unspeakable, “ _mewberty.”_

 

“Oh god,” she gasped and hurried to her drawer to find a small pocket mirror. With a quick inspection of the face she determined with relieve that there were no spots to be seen. At least not within her range of view and under a strand of hair it was easy to miss. “Pony can you check my neck?”

 

“Sure, but you've gotta take off your dress. Those marks can sometimes also get on your back.”

 

“Right,” she nodded and stripped down to her underwear. “Do you see anything?”

 

“Turn around.”

 

“And?”

 

“OHMYGAWD WHAT”S THAT ON YOUR LEG?!?!?!?!”

 

“WHAT? WHERE... that's a mole.”

 

“Oh... cute mole.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Hmmm, not that I ca- WAIT! Oh, never mind... Why are you actually wearing polka dotted underwear?”

 

“It's cute, now did you find any marks?”

 

“Nah, you're good.”

 

“Huh, no spots...” In a strange way it was kind of relieving and disappointing at the same time, to know that what she felt for Marco was nothing more than a crush after all. “So I'm not in love.”

 

Much to her amazement, Pony was a bit disappointed as well and was even willing to admit it, “too bad. I kinda like that kid, you two go great together.”

 

“But he likes _Jacky_ ,” each time she said it, it stung more and more. “So I'll just have to live through this crush until it's over.”

 

“Damn girl, I can't stand to see you like this.”

 

“I'll survive.”

 

“Aw, tell you what. If you ever get trouble finding the love of your life then I'll just have to be your boyfriend, that you'll never be alone.”

 

“Thanks Pony head,” she smiled.

 

“But it's gonna be pure platonic, alright?” She added, “and I gotta warn ya that I'm like emotionally inarticulate and there _will_ be a lot of drama in our relation ship.”

 

“I wouldn't imagine it any other way.”

 

“Good, then you promise me that you won't let it get to that. At least not so easily.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Then you better get over that Diaz boy soon and get back to life sister.”

 

Star smiled, thankful to have such an amazing friend. “thanks.”

 

-

 

“So Marco, what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Uh...” Marco drawled his words, still unsure if he should even be talking about this. He looked at Tom, who was now pouring him a drink and offering a seat in his lair. “I actually wanted to ask you something about Star.”

 

“Star?” Tom asked with surprise, “what about her?”

 

Maybe it wasn't his place to tell Tom, but he wasn't even sure if Star's love was meant for the demon at all. “I was just wondering if you're still into her, you know. Like you used to.”

 

“Oh,” Tom hadn't expected that question coming from Marco. “Well... I'd given up on her actually.”

 

“Really? But you tried so hard to win her back.”

 

“Yeah, and look where that got me.”

 

“So that's why you haven't tried anything on her for so long,” Marco thought that maybe it was like a playing on hard-to-get. Where Tom would suddenly stop trying to woo Star, and she'd maybe miss him for that and remember her old feelings. Or something like that at least, he didn't really know how hard-to-get or any relationship was supposed to work. “Are you _really_ quitting on her?”

 

“Hmm, I was gonna...” there was a worried look in his three eyes. “But that's only because I thought she liked someone else.”

 

“Really now?” Marco asked thoughtfully as he took a sip of his juice. _'Is he talking about Oscar?'_

 

“Yeah, you know who I mean.” Tom laughed, giving Marco a friendly slap on the back.

 

He almost spat his juice at the force of Tom's hand but managed to keep most of it in, “yeah. I know alright.”

 

“But now that's no problem anymore,” Tom said with a wink that Marco didn't understand. “Because apparently _he_ has gotten himself someone else, and might I say he did a good job on that.”

 

“Uh... how do you know that?” And why was Marco the last one to hear about Oscar's new girlfriend?

 

Tom smirked and put a hand on Marco's shoulder, “rumor spreads like a fire dude. A beautiful fire that has given me the opportunity to get another shot with Star.”

 

“So you're going to win her back again?”

 

“That's the plan... if she'd still have me.”

 

“Oh I think she will.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Wow, thanks Marco. You're a good friend.”

 

-

 

Marco got home a little after dinner and was immediately called out on it.

 

“You're late!” Star pointed out as she jumped off the couch. “Where were you?”

 

“I was with Tom,” he said with a quick look at the small heart on her face. It was still tiny and purple like before.

 

“Are you guys like... friends?”

 

“Uhm, sort of? He's actually a pretty cool guy once you get to know him.”

 

“That's what I thought,” she said with a grim memory of how that had turned out.

 

“Also, Janna want me to give this to you.” He went to sit next to her on the couch and handed the envelope.

 

“Janna?” Star asked confused and looked at the writing 'for Star'. She then opened the paper and found two tickets inside along with a letter, explaining that Janna got these tickets but couldn't go to the concert, sadly. “Concert tickets?”

 

“Hey! That's the same concert Jacky and I are going to.”

 

“Really...?” That would mean she couldn't go with Marco... Oh well, she was trying to get over him anyway, so it might be better to go with someone else.

 

She then got a sudden call on her pocket mirror from a certain demon with an incredible timing, “hello?”

 

“Hey Star... how are you?”

 

“Uhm... I'm good,” she replied. She then saw Marco's questioning eyes and mouthed Tom's name as she pointed at the mirror.

 

“So Star, you got anything to do this weekend?”

 

“Not really, why are you asking?”

 

“Well,” Tom cleared his throat nervously. “I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this weekend.”

 

 _'What in the world does that dense guy think he's doing?'_ Didn't she finally make it clear to him that they were never getting back together? And just after he'd managed to stay away for so long... It's true that he's changed, he even befriended Marco who used to be his arch nemesis. But she still didn't think of him as anything more that an acquaintance, a very annoying one.

 

She had originally planned on turning him down, and she was about to do so until she looked at the tickets in her hand and an idea formed in her head.

 

“Sure, I'll go out with you.”

 

“Oh wow, really? That's great! I know this place where we could-

 

“Na-ah,” she interrupted with a pointed finger. “I know a better place.”

 

“But I didn't tell y-

 

“We're going somewhere else, don't worry about it. Just pick me up at eight this Friday.”

 

“Uhm, alrig-

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

She hung up with a sigh, then smiled at her own genius until she noticed Marco's look. If his eyes got any wider his eyes were surely gonna fall out.

 

“Did you just agree on a date with Tom?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Your ex?”

 

“Yes, is that so bad?”

 

“No,” he replied, though the look on his face begged to differ. But that's just because he couldn't believe that Star had actually fallen in love with the guy who she hated and barely talked to in years. “So I guess I'll see you at the concert this Friday?”

 

“Yeah, or~” she sang. “We could make it a double date!”

 

“A double... that's actually not a bad idea.”

 

“Right? We can all go together, the more the merrier! And then I wouldn't have to worry about getting ready in time because I know you will and I could help you with your outfit and your hair.”

 

“Sure, but first I gotta ask if Jacky's cool with it.”

 

“Oh... yeah. You could do that _or_ how about I ask her?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if she says 'no' then she won't blame you for the idea,” and Star was probably way more persuasive than him. Besides, it's not like she was even going to take 'no' for an answer.

 

“Alright, go ahead.”

 

Star got her phone and texted Jacky the details: _I'm going to the concert too with Tom, we're going all together so it's a double date now. Pick you up around eight, see you then._

 

“And done.”

 

“Did she say it was okay?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That was fast...”

 

“Haha, she's probably really excited for the concert.”

 

“I guess.”

 

It was then that Star's pocket mirror started vibrating, she opened it and answered. “Hello?”

 

“Oh girl, you're not gonna believe this!” Pony head beamed and then whispered, “is 'you know who' near you?”

 

“Uhm... I'll just go to my room.”

 

Marco watched with slight suspicion how Star suddenly ran off, apparently she was gonna talk about something private. But that's her business and he could respect that, he shrugged. He didn't mind Star having her secrets, he knew she had an entire closet full of them.

 

Star had rushed to her room and sealed the door with a soundproof barrier. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Excitement was all over Princes Pony head, “you know that novel of ours? I just figured out a way to make money off of it and found myself a publisher!”

 

“A what now?-

 

“I finally know what I'm supposed to do with my life now,” Pony continued without much concern for Star's reaction. “The people love what I write about you and keep asking for more, and to I thought, hey. Why not just sell it? I'm gonna get rich by telling the world about your love story with Marco!”

 

“But your already rich, and Marco isn-

 

“I know that, but this could be my purpose in life. To tell people it's never too late to give up hope.”

 

“But I've already given up on Marco, remember?”

 

There was a halted gasp in Pony's expression, “what?”

 

“You know, because it's nothing more than a crush. It will pass.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Hey, it's not a mewberty thing so I know this isn't as big as you think it is. Plus, Marco is my best friend and I'd like to keep it that way.”

 

“Mhm,” Pony seemed to remember some of it all and squinted her eyes in doubt. “Are you sure you want him to be _just_ your friend?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure you don't love~ him?”

 

“Yes, and I'm starting to think that you want him to be my boyfriend more than I do.”

 

“AHA! So you do want him to be your boyfriend.”

 

“Ugh,” Star grunted, she really wanted to punch a mirror right now. “He's not gonna be my boyfriend!”

 

“Oh come on Star, you can't let it end like this, the fans would hate that.”

 

“The fans... Are you trying to make a sequel?”

 

“Of course, it's in the contract. And the people need to know how this is going to end or the novel won't have any closure.”

 

“This isn't about them or your novel, Pony head. This is just me, wanting some peace inside my head.”

 

“Well, alright then.” Pony had to acknowledge Star's own decision as it was her love life, “but at least keep me up to date on anything that happens, you tell me as soon as something romantic happens.”

 

“Well... I've got a date this Friday...”

 

“SERIOUSLY?! Why didn't you tell me right away?! When did Marco ask you?! What are you gonna wear?”

 

“It's not a date with Marco, or actually it is for like 28%. Tom asked me out, and Marco happened to have his date with Jacky this Friday so I kinda turned it into a double date.”

 

“Hmh,” Pony head pursed her lips as if she wanted to say something else but instead asked curiously, “and why did you do that?”

 

“Because... I just thought it would be nice to go in a group and it's convenient because we happened to all go to the same place at the same time.”

 

“Uhuh, that just so happened to be?”

 

“...yes...”

 

“Star, sometimes you're such a cute little liar I could just eat you up.”

 

“What?! Hey, I'm not lying!”

 

“Sure you're not. You know what? I think I already know more than enough to write something down. I'll call you later, girl. And then you're gonna give me the details of that _double_ date of yours.”

 

“Fine,” Star grunted and slammed the small mirror shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life pro tip: agree with your bestie to keep them as your backup spouse


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm working up to next chapter, that's where shit's gonna get down.)
> 
> Onto the danger zone!
> 
> Here's some more trash.

**Chapter 4**

 

She was so ready.

 

Her hair sat perfectly, her dress looked great and her mood couldn't be better. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she'd done alright for someone who's going to a rock concert. She knew that most people dressed rather sad during those events but she couldn't stop herself from wearing the frilly white dress and twirled around to see it move in the mirror. This was the only outfit she had that didn't have every color of the rainbow on it so she guessed it was her only choice. She'd also sneaked a peak into Marco's room when he was grooming his hair, and boy did that guy clean up nicely. How come he never put that much effort into his looks every day? The dress shirt showed his figure well and some product in his hair didn't look bad at all.

 

Although, much unlike Star, he wasn't quite ready to go to this date. In fact he wasn't sure he even wanted to go at all. Not because he was nervous or that he didn't like concerts. It was more like a dreadful feeling in his gut about what might happen if he did go. Something told him that Star's date with Tom wasn't completely real, at least it seemed too platonic. Marco doubted Star's intention when she'd said so yes to Tom so easily, she even seemed happy about it. But that didn't stop Marco from questioning her.

 

Only what made it even more confusing was the little heart that had appeared on her face, only not the one on her temple. It was the one right behind her ear that had him worried because it hadn't been there the day before. He was sure of it because he'd kept a close eye on her in case of any new _marks_ appearing on her skin. The second one was just as tiny and barely visible as the first and also out of Star's range of view.

 

She might not even know that she's going through mewberty at all and idea scared Marco to death because he knew how reckless she could be. But sadly he also knew how much she hated it when he'd bud in her business and underestimate her judgment. He had no choice but to trust her, no matter how hard that was.

 

He had to smack himself in the face, trying to slap out the unnecessary anxiety her was feeling. Finally he'd calmed down enough to go to Star and see if she's ready. It turned out she had gotten herself ready hours ago and had already been waiting at the door for Tom to arrive.

 

“You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?” He said and was answered with a frantic nod and a squeal. He noticed how she had her hair tied in an up-do, revealing both of the tiny hearts that he knew would keep bothering all night. As he stared at the mark behind her ear, he eventually noticed that Star had been staring tight back at him. “Uhm...” He rubbed his neck and averted his eyes.

 

Star just kept looking at him and noted, “you look very nice like that.”

 

“Thanks,” he said and smiled back at her. “You look good too...”

 

Star heard him trail off and furrowed her brows questioningly, “but...?”

 

“I just think that...” He didn't really want to make her insecure, but if Tom saw those purple hearts and knew what they meant. It would be all too easy for him to take advantage of that. But then Marco also didn't know whether Star was exposing her marks like that on purpose or if it was done without thinking. He didn't want to risk it really...

 

“Marco, just say it.”

 

“Well... I just think that you'd look better with your hair down, is all.” He saw her surprise and quickly added, “but if you like to wear it up, that's cool too. You should do whatever you want, I'm totally with you!”

 

“Oh... okay,” she looked away and fumbled a bit with a lock of her hair. There was a light pink blush on her face.

 

Marco regretted he ever said anything at all, “you don't need to worry about your hair. You look beautiful.” And he wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it, it was amazing how differently Star looked when she didn't have to use an entire color scheme.

 

“Thanks.”

 

It was something about her smile that made him consider that this evening might not be such a drag after all.

 

Star was gonna hit him if he kept that cute act up. It took all self restraint not to swoon at him right then and there. Luckily, and sadly, there was no time for her to react as their moment was interrupted by the bell.

 

Tom had arrived precisely on time, eight o clock. He showed a toothy smile as Star opened the door and motioned for Marco to hurry, “MARCO, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!”

 

“I'm right here!”

 

“Okay, good. Let's go... you brought your carriage?”

 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I travel in it.”

 

“Huh,” Star spoke a little disappointed. “I thought you'd have your license by now.”

 

“Do you know how hard that is to get?”

 

“Marco has his license.”

 

“He can drive a demon carriage?”

 

“Actually I drive a car...” Marco stated though that didn't seem to land.

 

Tom grunted, “looks like everyone's got their license before me.”

 

“Yeah, you've always been bad at getting the things you want.” Star muttered under her breath.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

-

 

“Marco?”

 

“Hi, Jacky...”

 

“Hi... is that a floating carriage?” She asked and pointed at the vehicle behind him.

 

“Yeah, it's Tom's. We're all riding with him, I hope you don't mind?”

 

“Do I mind?” She laughed, “of course not! That's awesome!”

 

“Oh! Well then,” Marco said happy and relieved as he offered her his arm. “After you.”

 

She smirked at him and hooked her arm with his as he guided her into the wagon.

 

“This is seriously the coolest ride I've ever seen,” she marveled and received a surprised look from both Star and Tom.

 

“You really think so?” Tom asked.

 

“Definitely, how did you get it to fly?”

 

“Heh, well it's not because of invisible giant invisible goats.” Tom said and received a sigh from star. Although he got Jacky to laugh and say, “you're funny.”

 

“Heh, thanks.” Tom said and smirked, “I'm Tom by the way.”

 

“Jacky.”

 

“Well, Jacky, looks like you get to ride in the worlds fastest demon carriage to the best concert there is.”

 

“You like the dreamy demons too?”

 

“Heh, well yeah. I am a demon myself after all, and I relate to their songs.”

 

Star frowned, “that angsty stuff?”

 

“It's very deep.”

 

“Which song do you relate to the most?” Jacky asked, slowly growing more interested.

 

“You know, 'someone like you devil' and 'rolling in the deep of the fire pits of hell'.”

 

“Oh I like those too,” she said and proceeded to list all of her favorite songs and listened to why Tom could relate to all of them.

 

Meanwhile, Star had been keeping an eye on Marco, who was turning visibly paler with the minute. “I thought you'd gotten over your motion sickness?” She whispered.

 

“Only when I'm the one who's driving, plus this isn't exactly your average car. We're not even on the ground.”

 

She scooted a little forward on her seat and tapped his foot with her own, making him look up at her as she pretended to look the other way. She did it again and this time earned a poke back, giggling silently as she tried to tap him again and fast enough so that he would be tagged last. It was a silent play of footsies that of course got way out of hand when she'd torn his sneakers with her sharp heel and he had managed to knock off one of her shoes. He had counted it as his win but Star didn't really mind losing because she was an absolute winner at distracting Marco from his motion sickness all the way to the concert.

 

“Which seats did you guys get?” Star asked when they'd landed the carriage in a random yard.

 

Jacky looked at her ticket and Marco's, “we've got the twelfth row.”

 

“Really?” Star said super surprised, “we too!”

 

“Didn't we have front ro-

 

Star silenced Tom with a quick jab to his side with her elbow, “nope. See, it says here we're supposed to be on the twelfth row on seats number 714 and 715.”

 

“Oh, too bad. We got 690 and 691.”

 

Star smacked herself on the forehead and winced.

 

“Are you okay?” Tom asked.

 

“I'm _fine._ ”

 

Marco recognized that tone, knowing she was definitely not fine. But he didn't get to ask her about it because Jacky, who was too eager to wait, had already dragged him off to their designated seats and kept him busy with all the facts she knew about the band and the meaning of all the lyrics of the songs they heard. Marco really didn't understand half of it and his replies consisted mostly of 'uhuh', 'I didn't know that', 'that's nice' and 'yeah I'm still listening'.

 

“Do you know any other songs?” He asked, although he shouldn't have because Jacky had misunderstood and went on a rant about all of the lesser known songs of the band.

 

“Uhuh... but do you know any songs from other bands?”

 

“...other bands?” She asked confused, “you mean like the dreamy demon cover band?”

 

Maybe music wasn't the right topic... (despite the fact they were at a music event). “So, Jacky. Do you like to listen to music when you're skating?”

 

“Hm... I never did that actually.” She pondered, “good idea though.”

 

“Never? I thought this was like you're favorite band, and don't you skate all the time?”

 

“I don't skate _all_ the time, Marco. Only in school.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I don't really care much for skating actually.”

 

“Then why skate at all?!”

 

“Meh, beats walking.” She shrugged, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

Marco gaped at her with disbelieve as was kind of perplexed for that, because here he'd thought for all these years that Jacky had been some kind of skate girl. Heck, it was basically her whole identity around the school. People called her that girl on wheels, the girl with the skateboard. The one who always got in trouble for skating through the hallways.

 

But apparently it was because she just liked it better than walking, though Marco could agree with her on that. But he wasn't crazy enough to bring his skateboard with him everyday to piss off the teachers and nearly riding over everyone's feet.

 

“But then... what do you do in your free time?”

 

“Hmm, not much. I mostly spend my time hanging out with my friends.”

 

“And what do you mean with hanging out?”

 

“Well, you know. Girls stuff, listen to music, talk about our favorite bands and on the weekends we just go out.”

 

“That's... nice.” He felt like he'd interpreted most things he knew about Jacky very wrong for a very long time, but that's only guessing he even knew anything about her at all. Truth was that he's just assumed most of her, which he shouldn't have. Though it was his own fault. If he hadn't been such a scaredy cat all those years back then he could've just talked to her and gotten to know all of this a lot sooner. And then at least he would've saved himself from having to go through such a long crush.

 

“So, do you have any other hobbies?”

 

“I like to make art.”

 

“Right,” he's actually seen her art before, it wasn't half bad. Though that art was called by most as 'vandalism'. “I've seen some of your tags.”

 

“Cool, right?”

 

“They're great! How do you even come up with those images?”

 

“They're the album covers of the Dreamy Demons!”

 

“Of course, so the quotes are...?”

 

“Duh, their lyrics are very inspirational.”

 

“What about that quote of spitting blood at my mother's face?”

 

“It holds a lot of meaning.”

 

“Of course, stupid me.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Star?”

 

“What?”

 

“You've been awfully quiet lately.”

 

“It's so I can hear the music.”

 

“But you're covering your ears.” Tom had to speak loudly just to be heard over the music and screeching fans.

 

“That's so I don't have to hear those screaming girls. Seriously, what up with them?”

 

“They're enjoying the music... aren't you?”

 

“I'm having a blast.”

 

“...you know you're the one who wanted to go here, right?”

 

 _'Don't remind me,'_ she thought and sighed. “I'm gonna get a drink, do you want anything?”

 

“Do they sell immortal marrow?”

 

“Ugh, you're so gross.” She said and took off to a quiet part way back behind the operators room near the exit.

 

“You don't like the music either?” A voice spoke up from behind, where she found Marco sitting against a wall. “Or did Tom finally start to get on your nerves?” He said, though it was only meant as a joke.

 

“Both,” she admitted without having to think about it. “Tom's being _himself_ and the music isn't very much to my taste. But of course it's nothing like space unicorns because _we_ both know nothing beats that.”

 

“Hey! That was supposed to be ir-” He cut himself off when he saw her evil smirk and sighed in defeat. “Never mind...”

 

“So how are things with Jacky?” Star asked as she looked to the ground.

 

“I think she's having the time of her life.”

 

“So the date's going well?”

 

“I guess... I don't really know, I've been here for a while now.” He swiped at a mosquito that tried to land on his face, “damn mosquito's”

 

“What?”

 

“Those mosquito's,” he said and managed to swipe one from the air and smiled proudly though still annoyed. “They're everywhere.”

 

“I mean, why aren't you with Jacky?”

 

“To listen to something I don't hate, like silence.” He laughed, “I don't think I can hear anymore of the Dreamy Demons biography anymore, so I came here for some peace and quite.”

 

“Oh... it _is_ really quite here.”

 

“Right? From here I don't have to endure her fangirling in my ears.”

 

“Oh my god, tell me about it. I think my left ear's broken.”

 

“Try popping it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just pinch your nose and try blowing with your mouth shut.”

 

“Uh...”

 

“Just try it.”

 

“Fine,” she said and did as she was told until there was a 'pop' in her ear.

 

“Better?”

 

“Whaaaat? What is this wizardry?”

 

“Welcome back to the world full of noise.”

 

Star laughed but then heard the concert going on in the background, “ugh. And now I wanna go back to being deaf.”

 

“At least Tom and Jacky like it.”

 

“I figured you said you couldn't bare listening to her.”

 

“Hey, not all the time. Sometimes she sings along to the music or recites the lyrics to me, did you know she's a great singer?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, she said she might want to become a singer some day. Cool, right?”

 

“Yeah...” Star saw some of that marvel come back to Marco's eyes when he talked about Jacky like that. For some reason that passion had seemed to be gone for a while only it was completely gone and Star could see that now. She had been a little concerned and wondering why Marco didn't seem as excited about the date as she, but that was before Star realized that he might not have even cared about it at all. It was obvious in how easily he seemed to talk to Jacky, something he never could've done two years ago. He didn't look nervous in the least and seemed rather at ease with her. That old uncomfortable little Marco had been replaced by a charming and talkative guy who didn't flinch at the sight of his crush.

 

“Well, I should probably go back now. I'd feel bad if I stayed away too long.”

 

Star wanted him to stay a little while longer, but she knew he had to go back. _'Why does he always have to be such a nice guy?'_

 

And so there she was, sitting all by herself. Silently wondering how she'd even ended up like this, she didn't even want to be here. She definitely hadn't intended on going back to dating Tom, although that seemed to be the case right now. She didn't like the band either, hadn't even known of their existence up until now. She didn't like any of this and yet she was here.

 

And honestly, deep down she knew why.

 

Something was pulling in her chest as she thought about it, there's only one reason why she'd let herself end up here. But it's so hard to face the truth, and it hurt so much inside that she didn't want to admit it. But at the same time she did... She wanted to scream. She wanted to shout at the top of her lungs in hopes of letting out all the frustration that had pent up inside. Hell, maybe she'd be able to throw up her heart as well. At least that would be a bother less.

 

That thought kind of sounded like one of those Demon songs that was blaring right now.

 

“Damn you Marco,” she whispered in herself and frowned. “Like hell, if I'm gonna let this bring me down.” No way, she didn't want to feel like this. She's a princess for god's sake, and not the hopeless Disney kind. She's Star Butterfly, a one of a kind princess that will figure out a way to deal with her feelings rather than moping around.

 

There was a single, unfortunate, mosquito that had decided to buzz a little too close as she immediately blasted it away with a fire that burned just like the fire she was feeling from inside.

 

She got up, dusting off her dress and wiped her teary face as she went back to join the crowd of screaming girls. Only this time she gladly joined them, screaming as loud as she could right next to Tom.

 

-

 

 _'God bless the heavens,'_ Marco though, and he meant that quite literally because in an unexpected way the weather had turned and it was _pouring._ The concert had been dragging on and on and even giving a few encores right up to the point that he was willing to beg Jacky to get out of there with him. But luck was on his side and it's logical that an open concert and bad weather don't mix well together.

 

“Oh no, would you look at that.” He said as he threw his jacket around Jacky's shoulders and pulled over the hood so she couldn't see where he was dragging her off to.

 

“Marco, wai-

 

“No, there's no time.” He zipped up the jacket all the way to cover her mouth and got her all the way through the exit and to the carriage. “You better get in fast or you'll get wet.”

 

“Mhm,” Jacky pulled the zipper down and laughed. “You're seriously the safest kid I know Diaz.”

 

“No, I'm not.”

 

“You're so sweet,” she cooed. “But look at you, you're soaked.”

 

“I'll dry once we get in the carriage.”

 

“It's locked.”

 

“What? Why did he leave it locked?!”

 

“Why wouldn't he? It's a sweet ride after all.”

 

“I don't think any mortal here on earth would be willing to steal this thing.”

 

“Well, I might.”

 

“That's just because you're just a whole other league of mortal,” Marco joked, only Jacky seemed to take it as a compliment.

 

“Not out of your league though,” she winked and took a step closer to stand at his side. She then took off the jacket to wrap it around both of them, giving them barely any cover from the rain but it was a good excuse for her to get close to him. “We can wait until Tom and Star are here.”

 

“You're going to get wet like this,” Marco said and tried to shield her from the rain with little success, only getting closer as she pressed against him in response.

 

“I don't mind getting wet.”

 

“You don't care if the rain messed up your hair?”

 

“My hair never gets messed up.”

 

“You sure?” Marco laughed and ruffled her hair.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You're right,” he said. “You still look good with your hair like that.”

 

“Well how do you like it?” She reached up with both hand to work his hair so that it was pointing in all directions and laughed at her masterpiece.

 

They kept joking like that until Tom and Star suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. “How did you guys get here so soon?” Tom asked, next to him Star just frowned at them and then looked away.

 

“Marco dragged me here as soon as it started raining, though that didn't help us escape the rain.”

 

“I thought the carriage wouldn't be locked!”

 

“Why would I leave it unlocked?” Tom asked.

 

Jacky gave him a knowing look and turned to Marco, “see?”

 

“Everybody loves the carriage, don't they?” He grunted and angrily slapped at the _seventh_ mosquito that had tried to suck his blood.

 

-

 

The ride home was filled with overly serious discussions between Jacky and Tom about the band as they reviewed the concert.

 

Star was being surprisingly quiet the whole time and Marco just listened to Jacky and Tom, who were now talking about the twelve meanings of life that was deduced out of only one song. He didn't mind having to hear all that stuff because the concert had ended early and he'd be home soon. Something told him he wouldn't be doing this again in a million years. Though he didn't really mind spending time with Jacky, it wasn't particularly his favorite thing to do. He even caught himself during the concert thinking he'd rather spend the night at home.

 

Oh well, at least the others had their fun. Although he wasn't so sure about Star, who still hadn't said a word. It was rare for her to be so silent and that usually meant either two things. One, she was sick. Or two, she was mad. This was the first time he'd ever hoped for Star to be sick.

 

They dropped Jacky off at her home, it was already late and dark so Marco decided to walk her to her house where he was going to say goodbye.

 

Only she had other plans, as she just stood there for the door.

 

Marco didn't really know what she wanted him to say... “Did you have a good time?”

 

“I had a _great_ time,” she said and looked up at his disheveled hair. “You kind of look like wolverine now.”

 

“Thanks, I'm sure Hugh Jackman would appreciate that compliment.”

 

“He'd better, because not all werewolves are good looking.”

 

“Wolverine isn't a werewolf actually.”

 

She giggled, “of course you'd know something like that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You're so geeky.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“It's cute.”

 

“Uhm... thanks?” He said and then heard something buzzing near his ear, _another_ mosquito had decided to make an appearance at just the wrong time. Though actually it was never the right time for mosquito's. He took a side step to avoid the little bug and prevent it from landing on his ear, only he hadn't really looked where he took his steps as the flying little evil followed him, causing him to trip. Luckily though, his quick reflexes saved him from falling as he leaned his hand against the door.

 

As he looked at where his feet had tripped, he noticed another pair of feet night between his. He gulped as his gaze went up to look at the person who he had accidentally trapped between his arms.

 

“Smooth guy...” She smiled up at him with hooded eyes.

 

He could feel her breath from two inches away, though he didn't react to move away. He was frozen with shock as he wondered just _how_ in the world he had managed to get himself into such an awkward position. But he didn't get the chance to figure that out because he was soon distracted by the pair of lips that pressed against his.

 

It was a brief kiss, but that didn't stop him from internally freaking out and trying to keep a straight face when she pulled back and bid him goodbye.

 

He stood there for a while after she'd gone inside her house. He was glued to the ground, forgetting about the people in the carriage who were waiting for him as he thought. 'What just happened?!' He hadn't intended for his date with Jacky to end like... _that._ Honestly he hadn't intended for it to go anywhere at all.

 

And that old childhood crush that hadn't been quite gone all the way? Well, it was definitely over now. He couldn't really explain it to himself but something about tonight and that kiss had made him realize that his crush on Jacky was now nothing more than a sweet childhood memory. A memory he'd cherish because it had been his first crush but also a memory that had taught him how stupid it is to fall for someone you know nothing about.

 

He'd been really stupid.

 

He hoped Star wasn't being as stupid as him... Though he knew that Star knew Tom very well, so she knew exactly what she was getting into... or so he hoped. After all, Tom _is_ her ex for a reason. And Star knew that better than anyone, which is why Marco decided to trust her on it.

 

Only that trust was faltering when he got back in the carriage and saw Star, who looked like someone had just killed all her puppies and she was almost ready to succumb to tears. But is was unnoticable to Tom, as she looked the other way out the window.

 

“Take me home,” she commanded. There was no emotion in her voice, making it harder for Marco to understand what was going on.

 

Marco was almost frightened by the look she was displaying, only that wasn't because it was a scary or anything. No, she just looked so depressed, vulnerable. Almost like she'd been humiliated...

 

Marco glared at Tom, who looked like nothing was going on. But Marco felt that _something_ had happened and it was definitely not doing any favor for Star. The longer the ride took, the more it seemed to be killing her inside.

 

But what killed Marco was the smile she put on when she thanked Tom for the date as they got home. It was such a sad and fake smile, the emotion behind it was just empty.

 

All Tom did was smile back and wish her goodnight with a wave as he finally took off, leaving the two of them to be alone in a very awkward silence. There was a tension, so thick that it was almost hard to breathe. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand out when she told him 'good night' with that sweet smile of hers.

 

He almost stopped her, but his grasp was too little too late. Though that might have been for the better because who knows how she would've reacted? He'd never seen Star like this before and thought that maybe a hug wouldn't be very much appreciated as she made it obvious that she wanted to be alone when she ran off to her room and slammed the door. He knew a sign of someone who didn't want to be disturbed when he saw one, especially when it's written all across her door with neon colors.

 

-

 

She regretted her decision of not being victimized and wanting to deal with her feelings like the badass she thought she was. Because right now she felt like she could cry and scream for eternity, only the tears wouldn't come and all she could feel was emptiness. There was a hollow feeling in her chest that felt like her heart had just been ripped out, and it might as well have.

 

She didn't want to feel like this, she didn't want to deal with the immense pain she was feeling inside and all the denial that was starting to disappear. She wished she could just go to sleep and not worry about a thing, to forget what she knew and unsee what she'd seen.

 

But sleep didn't come to her either, even though her mind was empty. It was the pain that kept her awake and aware of everything that happened, no matter how long she closed her eyes. She knew it wasn't like she could make everything disappear if she shut her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to escape. The truth had already displayed itself when she saw them kiss...

 

Truth hurts.

 

The room suddenly felt a lot darker and lonelier, she tried calling princess Pony head only without answer. It went over to voice mail with a beep, indicating that it was ready to receive a message.

 

“Uh... hey pony...” Star spoke softly and thought with dismay, _'is that my voice?'_ She swallowed but it didn't help as she had no idea why her throat felt so dry all of a sudden. But she wanted to talk, to tell Pony about what happened. Not only to face the truth but she also wanted to just let it all out, she needed to vent.

 

“So I just got back from my date with you know who...” Really though, with who did she even think she was going on a date with? All she had thought about this evening was Marco, he was the only reason she even went.

 

“It was kind of fun, I guess... for a little bit. Not that I really cared for any of it, I didn't know the band or any of the songs. But everyone else had lots of fun, I can tell you that.”

 

She paused for a while and looked at her reflection in the mirror, “and by now you must've guessed from the look on my face that it didn't go too well for me.” She blinked away the moist that was flooding up her eyes. “But guess who probably had the greatest night of his life?” She almost chocked on her on words as she suppressed a sniffle, “Marco really hit it off with Jacky this time. Though there was this one point during the evening where I thought he didn't like her anymore, guess I was wrong...” She wiped at her eyes and continued, “I was wrong about so many things Pony. And you were right, after all, you're always right. I was in such denial.” She took a trembling breath and her voice shook with every word, “I kept telling myself that it was nothing more than a crush, that I didn't like him _that way._ But guess what?” She made a futile attempt to wipe away all the tears that rolled down here face but they just kept coming, “I do love him, and it _hurts_.”

 

Somehow it got even more real after she'd actually said it, “I feel like such an idiot. For liking him, for feeling this way, for not being able to tell him how I feel. Because I know he doesn't like me that way.” She hid her face in her hands as her shoulders shook with every sob, “I saw him kiss her.”

 

She couldn't take it anymore, finally letting herself go as she cried in front of the mirror.

 

“Please don't cry.”

 

If she thought her heart had been lost, she had obviously found it back when it made a leap and a turn of shock at the sudden voice. “AH!” She screamed at the face she saw on the mirror.

 

“Father time...?”

 

“The one and only,” he answered. “Unless you count the other time lines... because then I'm just one part of an infinite but I like to think of myself as an individual so lets keep it at this timeline, shall we?”

 

“You're not supposed to be here!” She exclaimed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

 

“Oh Star... “ He said as he sadly shook his head. “Your make up is running out."

 

“Why are you on my mirror?!”

 

“Because you called me...?”

 

“I did no-” There was a small contact box in the corner, showing the mirror ID she'd called. Apparently she hadn't only called Pony head but father time as well... she was never good with magical technology.

 

“Star, I understand why you called me.” He said and laid a hand on his chest to empathize, “I'm older than time itself and I too have met with unreciprocated love many times.”

 

She sniffled and looked up in surprise, “you have?”

 

“Of course! What do you think I used to do before time?”

 

“Eh... sleep in?”

 

“I still do that all the time actually, but beside that I met people, made friends. I lived my life and fell in love, just like you!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes... although before I'm gonna tell you about that. Let's get you over here.” He snapped his fingers with a zapp and suddenly Star wasn't in her room anymore but the realm outside of time.

 

“You finally cleaned up, didn't you?” She said as she looked around.

 

“Yes, although I wished I'd done it sooner. Erica never liked the mess I made.”

 

“Erica?”

 

“My ex.”

 

“I didn't know you had an ex. But didn't you say you're love was unreciprocated?”

 

“That was with Melissa, I was so sure she was the one for me.”

 

“Was she?”

 

“No, she met this other dude. They started dating and bimbadaboom got married and had children.”

 

“Oh. That sucks.”

 

“Meh, she already died of old age. Although she did get divorced eventually.”

 

“Did you try to win her back?”

 

“God no, I mean she was still beautiful as ever but... kids...”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But then I met Cloe! A real charmer, amazing girl.”

 

“For how long did you date her?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Unreciprocated love?”

 

“Yep, and the girl I started liking ten years later rejected me too. And after that there have been like 500 girls I fell for and only two of them liked me back.”

 

“How did that go?”

 

“Not well. Dating two girls at the same time isn't that easy, lesson learned.”

 

“That's dumb.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well, tell me how many guys gave you dated?”

 

“Uh... a lot.”

 

“Did you feel for them what you feel for Marco?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why did you date them?”

 

“I don't know...”

 

“Now, _that's_ dumb.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because I wanted to let you know that there are so many possibilities, so many chances for you to fall in love.”

 

“But I don't want to fall in love with anyone else.”

 

“I wasn't talking about you, I mean Marco.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just think about it, there's an endless amount of time lines. Meaning that there's an infinite amount of times for Marco to fall in love, and because each time line is different he can fall in love in a million different ways.”

 

If he was trying to cheer her up then he wasn't doing a very good job of it. “So he can love Jacky a million times?”

 

“No, you still don't understand. What I'm trying to say is that in all those time lines, Marco could've fallen in love with a million different people. Or lets not forget about the time line where he doesn't fall in love at all. Or the one where he's the one stuck in un answered love.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh yes, it's all possible.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Star, you need to understand that time is possibility. Your fate is _not_ set in stone, if you want to change something the you can either let the possibilities slide or change it yourself.”

 

“Oh... I don't get it.”

 

“Let me put it differently. If you were to stay silent about your feelings while Marco dates that other girl, what do you think will happen?”

 

“I'd feel really bad.”

 

“That's right, because you didn't do anything therefor _nothing_ happened. Doing nothing gives you nothing.”

 

“I guess that's true.”

 

“And now what would happen if you told him how you feel?”

 

“...I don't know...”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What?”

 

“Doing nothing gives you nothing, remember? So doing something can give you anything.”

 

“So it could give me something bad too?”

 

“Or something good.”

 

“It could break my friendship with Marco.”

 

“Or make him think about you in an entire different way.”

 

“I don't know...”

 

“You'd rather have things stay the way they are?”

 

“Maybe... I like the friendship we have together.”

 

“But you're hurting.”

 

“I know.”

 

“That doesn't give you many options does it? Either you keep hurting yourself or dive into the unknown.”

 

“The unknown sounds scary.”

 

“And I thought you were the adventurous one.”

 

She smiled.

 

“So what's it gonna be?”

 

That was a tough question to answer, but she already knew what she preferred. “I'm a little afraid to go into the unknown.”

 

“Then you do it on your own pace, and don't forget that you're not alone. There are lots of people who support you.”

 

“Thanks Father Time.”

 

“Ah, that- hey no, why are you crying?”

 

She gave him a hug and laughed, “because I've got really great friends.”

 

He smiled down at her and patted her on the back. “I think it's time for you to go back now.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“And don't be afraid of the unknown, Star. Think of it as an adventure!”

 

“You know I love those,” she said and waved him goodbye when he zapped her back.

 

Just after she was gone, his mirror ringed with a familiar caller.

 

“FATHER TIME YOU ASSBUTT!!”

 

“Oh, you...” He mumbled and sighed. “So you found me out, huh?”

 

“OF COURSE I DID!” Pony head yelled angrily, “you've been hijacking my calls ever since I refused to give you the manuscript of my new novel!”

 

“You should've just given me what I want.”

 

“You know I can't do that!”

 

“I want an ending.”

 

“Do you think I have future vision or something? You're just gonna have to wait like all the other fans!”

 

“Fine, I will.”

 

“...really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You're not gonna fight me on this one?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“...you're such a weird guy...”

 

“The one and only.”

 

-

 

She was back in her room in an instant. How lucky she felt to have called a wrong number, it was a short talk but he'd told her everything she should know. And although the pain in her chest was still persistent, her determination to dive into the unknown adventure was just as persistent and she felt a little bit better.

 

But that was something she would've started tomorrow after a good night's sleep. Only, she realized as she laid down, that the light in the room was bright as day. She tried to turn off the lights with her wand but ended up breaking them after many tries. She got up to look through the window and be blinded by the brightly shining sunny day.

 

 _'How am I supposed to sleep with all this sunlight?'_ She thought with a tired huff before thinking again, _'wait a minute.'_

 

“Why did the sun go up at midnight?” Star wondered as she closed the curtain, _'crazy earth things.'_

 

She stuffed herself in a safe cocoon of blankets to finally fall into a soundless sleep without any dreams.

 

It was dark by the time she woke up, whatever that time was anyway... She was now more confused than before, because it shouldn't be this dark right now. You'd almost think that day and night had turned around somehow... or did it?

 

She had only slept for about four hours but curiosity over won her weariness as she hopped out of bed and went out of her room. It was dark all around the house but she heard a noise from downstairs. She found the source of the noise in the living room where the TV was announcing it's commercials. She went over to turn it off but then saw the nacho's on the table... There's no way she could ever resist so she easily gave in and seated herself on the couch, enjoying her midnight/daytime snack.

 

She heard the door open from behind her and turned her head to see Marco, who didn't notice her in the dark room as he walked over to sit on the couch. Star then saw on the clock that it was somewhere around two either AM or PM, it was sort of confusing. Though what confused her even more was why Marco looked so tired, like he hadn't slept well for days. Maybe it was midnight after all...

 

That would also explain why he still hadn't noticed her, that and the fact that she'd taken part of her blanket cocoon with her. Making her look like a pile of laundry, it was almost like a perfect disguise to prevent him from seeing her. It made her think of something she could do with this opportunity, she couldn't help herself and Marco was just such an easy target. He was asking for it.

 

“BOOOOOH!!!”

 

“AAAAAAAAH!!!”

 

Marco screamed with a jump that caused him to fall off the couch as he looked up in shock. Star, proud of the reaction she'd achieved, doubled over with laughter and almost fell to the ground as well but managed to hold on.

 

“Star?”

 

“Oh, Marco you're way too easy.”

 

He blinked at her, even though he knew it was her his eyes were still frightened. “Where were you?”

 

“I was on the couch, dummy. Only you were too blind to see me.” She said, ignoring his worried look. “By the way, did you bring any more nachos? I kind of ate them all.”

 

“No... wait, what?” Marco climbed back on the couch to sit next to her.

 

“What?” Star asked as she tried to scoot away when she noticed how closely he was sitting but then decided that she didn't mind. And it's a good thing she didn't, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to wrap his arms around her to squeeze her in a tight hug.

 

“Where in the world have you been all this time?”

 

“Uh...” Star wanted to enjoy the hug but was way too confused to understand what was going on. “What do you mean?”

 

“You were gone for so long...” He pulled back from the hug but his hands remained on her shoulders and Star was almost too distracted by the short distance of their face to listen to him.

 

But there was something sad in Marco's eyes that made her turn back to reality as she asked, “what's wrong?”

 

“I missed you.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat, “really?”

 

“Of course!” He said and the sadness in his eyes got replaced with frustration, “you were gone for a whole week! I didn't hear from you or anything, you should've let me know you were okay, at least.”

 

“Marco... Are you trying to get me back for startling you by confusing me? Because it's working but I don't like it.”

 

“Star, I'm serious! Why did you disappear like that?”

 

“I...” She trailed off and looked in his angry eyes. There was a dead serious tone in his speech and he probably didn't realize how hard he was squeezing her shoulders right now. She was growing more uncomfortable and embarrassed at those furious eyes because she really didn't know what's she'd done wrong and didn't want him to be mad at her.

 

“Marco... what day is it?”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” He shook her back and forth, “it's Thursday!”

 

“Eh... wasn't yesterday Thursday?”

 

“ _No_ , yesterday was Wednesday.”

 

“So... you mean- what date are we?”

 

“The twenty fifth... Did you lose track of time or something?”

 

“I think I did...”

 

“How long did you think you were gone?”

 

“I don't know, like ten minutes?”

 

“TEN MINUTES?” He furiously shook her left and right, pressing his forehead against hers as he started to freak out again. “How long do you think ten minutes is?! Six days! You were gone for so long, are you really that bad at perceiving time or did you internal clockwork stop ticking?!”

 

Not sure whether she'd just been insulted or not, Star finally escaped from his painfully tight hold and frowned. “I don't know how it happened but I was only gone for no more than ten minutes, I swear!”

 

Marco's eye twitched with anger and he had to take a very slow breath to steady himself. He was just about to retort to her but swallowed his words when he saw the small mark on her neck as she looked away.

 

When Star noticed that Marco's anger had seemed to lessen she was brave enough to speak again. “I'm really sorry,” she said. “I just needed time to figure some things out for myself.”

 

“Yeah... no, it's fine.” Marco looked at the TV as an excuse not to look her in the eye.

 

“Aren't you mad?” She asked carefully, surprised at his sudden change of opinion.

 

“No,” he lied. At least he wasn't as mad as before because that's when he didn't know why she was gone but now he understood. It wasn't hard for him to believe and figure out why she needed to think for so long. He now knew that she was actually falling in love with someone, and though he was happy for her it also scared him. He still didn't know who she had fallen for and he also knew that she'd be bound to that person forever if he loves her back. But whoever it was, that person better give Star all the love and attention she deserves. Marco wouldn't have worried about it so much had he not compared Star's situation with Jacky.

 

Both of them were falling for someone, only in Jacky's case it had been with someone who didn't like her back the way she like him. And boy, had it been though for Marco to let her down like that. Jacky had told him that she understood but made no effort to hide her disappointment. She'd been on the verge of tears when he told her that they couldn't date anymore.

 

But then it was also astonishing how fast she'd gotten over him when she started going out with Tom just a few days later.

 

And ever since then, Marco had been mulling over how he'd break the news to Star. Hoping that Tom wouldn't be the one she'd fallen in love with. But then there had to be a third mark, right there in her neck. Making it even more difficult for Marco to break it to her.

 

But that hadn't been the worst of his worries all this time. He was more worried about Star's whereabouts and kept wondering whether she was okay. He feared for the worst when he remembered how depressed she looked before she had disappeared into her room, never to come back until now. At first he thought she's gone back to Mewni but then he saw twelve missed calls from Star's mom, meaning she wasn't shutting out only him.

 

After a while he had calmed down and decided to hear her out completely without being mad. “Will you tell me where you went?”

 

Star bit her lip, she wanted to tell him the truth but didn't want him to find out what she'd been talking about with Father time. But Marco was a sensible guy, she knew that if she made the effort he'd knew not to press on the matter. Or so she hoped.

 

“I was with father time.”

 

“Why him?”

 

“I accidentally called him, we started talking and then he teleported me to his timeless realm.”

 

“Wait... like actually outside of time?”

 

“Yes, I think that might have to do with why my time got so messed up.”

 

“So you were actually gone for just ten minutes?”

 

“Isn't that what I kept telling you?”

 

“You did...” He admitted and there was a sudden surge of worry coming back to him because this could mean that Star didn't get that much time to think actually. And it also didn't explain how that heart in her neck had appeared so shortly. And if she hadn't been that gone for so long, then could it be that she was still as depressed as she'd been before?

 

“Marco, are you okay?”

 

He was going to ask her that, “yeah. I'm just glad you're back.”

 

“Ooh,” she cooed. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Yes,” the words were out of his mouth before he knew it but it was the truth and Star's face turned visibly red.

 

She gulped and let out a shaky laugh, “so... did anything happen while I was gone?”

 

“Yeah, actually...” He rubbed his neck and faced away so she couldn't see his uneasiness, “did you know that Tom got a new girlfriend?” He closed his eyes, not willing to see or hear the pained reaction he thought to receive but Star kept silent and her face showed no bother at all.

 

She even spoke with a tone of genuine surprise, “huh...? How did that happen in just one week?”

 

“Aren't you... are you not mad at him?”

 

“Why would I be mad? At least now I know for sure he's let go of me, which means no more annoying love letters or sudden abductions.”

 

Marco faked an agreeing smile as he nodded. Did this mean Star wasn't in love with Tom?

 

“Also, you're mom called you. About twelve times.”

 

Star's smile dropped when she heard that and she even paled a little. “Oh no, I gotta call her back.” She stood but Marco stopped her.

 

“Star, it's midnight. I think you're mother will be in a better mood when you call her in the morning.” Marco said, though he had secretly texted Star's father a message to let him know that she was back and safe. He knew River would be more relieved than mad at her return, though he didn't understand why the king had threatened Marco with beheading if he found out where she was _really_ been kept. Whatever that meant...

 

“My mom's gonna get so mad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have that one person who you sometimes want to knock their teeth out but at the same time they're still your best friend, you know?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend knocks and gives you compliments, your bestie will just barge in to your house and starts eating: waddup bitch?
> 
> Also, this is why imma be out for a while so you're gonna have to wait on chapter 6.
> 
> Here's a header image of how Star fell for Marco. Beauty and grace make a falling Star!  
> <http://shippingphobia.tumblr.com/post/149877601897/this-is-how-i-imagine-star-falling-head-over-heels>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T listen to this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1b8AhIsSYQ>

**Chapter 5**

 

Queen Moon Butterfly had always been known as a calm and graceful, earning her the title as the flawless empress of Mewni. But that's just what she seemed until Star could make her mad enough to display how uncalm and ungraceful she could be.

 

“ _Star Butterfly,”_ she gritted through her teeth, face barely moving as she spoke. “We've been trying to tell you for _days_ about the upcoming celebration of your birthday and you simply ignored us!”

 

“I'm so sorry,” she apologized quietly. It was easier than to try and explain the truth, and it's not like her mother would've listened anyway.

 

“You are _not_ to leave your room anymore until the day of your birthday, you hear me?!”

 

“Yes... wait, how long will that be?”

 

“How- Two days!” The queen pinched the bridge of her nose and took a breath, “I've already organized the whole event and had the staff send invitations to all your relatives and friends.”

 

“Really? My friends can come too?”

 

“It's a special day so, yes. But after that you will continue to be grounded.”

 

She couldn't care less, “is princess Pony head invited?”

 

“Her father is obliged to be there for the ceremonies so naturally we can't deny her presence,” her mother stated with a somewhat disappointed undertone. “I've also send over a seamstress to help you with the making of your dress.”

 

“But I don't want to wear that formal stuff on my birthday.”

 

“You have to, it's a formal occasion.”

 

“ _No,_ it's _my_ birthday and supposed to be fun. I can't have any fun in that heavy dress, it weighs a ton! Plus, the corset is suffocating.”

 

“You'll get use to it, and try to behave on your birthday, alright?”

 

“Fine...”

 

Her mother's image disappeared from the mirror, leaving Star to stare at her own pouting face. “I'm so _not_ going to behave at my own party,” she thought like a rebel. She was already punished anyway so there was nothing to lose for having a little fun. Plus, if she wasn't going to be the one to wreck the party then Pony head or some of her other friend definitely would. She also wanted her birthday to be fun so it would be memorable for everyone else who she wanted to invite.

 

Her mother had probably invited the ' _friends'_ she had forced Star to get acquainted with. Though she didn't really mind those other princesses to be at her party, she knew they were snobby and unlikely to participate in a dancing rave or such.

 

It only took Star twenty minutes to write dozens of invitations to the rest of her friends and she went to send them out but stopped at the door to see a bunch of letters lying on the floor. And with a bunch, meaning a big pile of fan mail addressed to the 'fallen Star of love'. She had quickly picked up all the letters and stuffed them in her closet of secrets before anyone could see them. After she went to send the invitations she rushed back into her closet, locking the door and ripped open the first letter.

 

The letter was from someone who had _apparently_ read her story and told her he was a big fan of hers.

 

 _'Damn, Pony....'_ she thought and opened the next letter from a fan boy who thought she was the hottest princess ever. _'That Pony better give my my fair share of whatever she's earning with this.'_

 

She skeptically opened the next letter and read a story of an overly emotional teen who had read her story and was touched by it that she wanted to let her know how strong and incredible she was...

 

The next one told her how much of an idiot that 'earth boy' was being for ignoring such a beautiful and funny girl like her.

 

Maybe fan mail wasn't so bad...

 

The rest of the letters kept telling her not to give up, encouraging her to trust in her self and have faith for a happy ending. She kept reading all of them right down to the last one, by the time she was done reading she was feeling so giddy and cheerful that she was practically bursting with courage and decided to go to Marco's room and tell him... She wasn't sure yet what she was going to tell him or how but she knew she needed to go to him before she lost her moment of courage.

 

She ran into his room, where Marco had been reading a book on his bed and made a startled noise when she hopped on the bed and smiled at him.

 

“Star?”

 

“Yes?” She answered and happily kicked her legs back and forth.

 

“Uhm... Are you bored or something?” He sat up and put his book down on his lap.

 

“No.”

 

“Do you need help with your homework?” He asked, since she'd been away for a while it must've been hard to get back on track with school. Or so he thought.

 

“Nah, I already finished all of my homework for the whole semester.”

 

“What?” He bawled at her, “how did you do that?”

 

“Uh... I needed the distraction so I've been doing a lot of boring stuff lately to keep my mind off...”

 

“Off of what?”

 

“Things...” The topic was becoming dangerous and she felt her courage ebbing away. “Hey did you know my birthday's coming up?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She blinked in surprise, “really?”

 

“Yeah, and if you're here to interrogate me about your present then you're gonna have a hard time because I won't tell you what it is.”

 

“A present...?”

 

“Don't even try it,” he rolled his eyes and picked up his book.

 

Star wasn't even as baffled that he had gotten her a surprise as much for the fact that he'd remembered her birthday way before she did. “Uhm... did you by any chance get an invitation recently?”

 

“You mean for that birthday party of your?”

 

“Oh!” Star raised her brows with amazement, “did my mother actually invite you?”

 

“Huh, no. Your father did,” he said and left out the part where her father's letter had said something about him and Marco needing to talk man to man. Which wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been written in a suspiciously red substance.

 

“My father did?” She made a mental note to thank him later.

 

Marco kept his eyes fixed on the text in his book, knowing that if he looked up his eyes would wonder off to the tiny hearts on Star's face and neck. He didn't want to get caught and have her find out that he knew about her ongoing mewberty because he didn't want to pry in her business and knew that she'd tell him whenever she felt like it. But each day he kept getting more and more curious as to who it could possibly be that Star had fallen in love with.

 

He needed to know, for reasons he couldn't explain but he kept telling himself that he just wanted to protect her and make sure the target of her affection was decent.

 

“So who else did you invite to your party?” He asked, hoping to hear a few names of potential males.

 

“Well, all my friends are coming. But my mom also invited a lot of people that I'm supposed to know. So it's gonna be a mix of royal stiffness and a bunch of party geeks.”

 

“Sounds like fun.”

 

“I know right? We'll make all those royals feel really uncomfortable and turn the entire castle into out dance floor!”

 

“Is your mom okay with that?”

 

“No, if it were up to her I'd spend the day drinking tea and performing ancient and traditional ceremonies. Talk about boring.”

 

“I don't know... that actually sounds like important stuff. Isn't that your duty as a princess?” With the way she acted, he sometimes forgot she even was a princess at all.

 

“Ugh, I know that. But there's no need to make such a big deal out of it, those ceremonies always take so long.”

 

“Can't you do them really fast then?”

 

“Do them fast...? So that I can get it over with and move on to the awesome party I'm planning for myself, that's genius!”

 

“I think that would still contradict your mom's-

 

“Ohh I'm gonna have to practice though,” she thought out loud. “And make it so that I can easily get out of that phat dress... Do I have a spell for that?”

 

And so she kept on planning out her way to making her own party and practicing her ceremonies while Marco kept reading his book to distract himself.

 

And that's how he completely forgot what she'd initially came for anyway, using all her focus and determination for her birthday.

 

-

 

The two days passed quickly, distracted and busied Star had managed to tire herself out so much that she fell asleep on the floor surrounded by scrolls and writings of ceremony teachings. Luckily, there was always that same person who'd pick her up and put her to bed. He was also the one to wake her up, along with his parents who had joined in on the birthday song they sang for her in harmony.

 

Star wished there was such a simple tradition as this on Mewni, waking up with people singing happy birthday and giving her presents. Marco's mother had given Star a ticket to a spa day for them to go together.

 

“What's a spa?”

 

“You'll find out when we get there,” Miss Diaz rejoiced happily. “I'm so glad to finally have a daughter to spend some girl-time with!”

 

Mister Diaz had baked her a cake as big as the puffy dress she was supposed to wear today, “I want you to take this to your party and have everyone enjoy it. Only, of course you should have the top piece, it's the best part and I made it specially for you. It even has a cherry on top!”

 

“Great!” She still hadn't completely gotten over her awkwardness with cherries yet but she'd try for the sake of his effort. “Thank you so much, you guys are awesome!”

 

She hugged both of them and was about to turn to Marco but was then distracted by the dozen royal staff that had appeared in her room with a message from the queen.

 

“Star Butterfly!” The one the dimensional scissors spoke up as she gestured at the portal. “You have been summoned by her majesty to celebrate your birthday!”

 

“What? I thought you wouldn't be here until later?”

 

“We haven't got much time, take everything you need and make way through the portal.”

 

“Fine,” she grunted and lifted her wand to act out the spell that put an incredibly tight, pink and fluffy dress on her. “Marco lets go.”

 

She jumped through the portal with a goodbye to mister and mrs Diaz. But just as Marco was about to follow her, he was stopped by the same guard that just let her through.

 

“Our queen has given us specific orders, not to let you through.”

 

“What... why?”

 

“She doesn't want you there, as you may have been a bad influence on our princess.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“You can't come,” he said and shook his head muttering something about how slow of understanding humans were.

 

Marco tried to sneak past him but he pushed him back, raising a defensive hand as he commanded. “No, stay!”

 

“But I'm actually invited!”

 

“Sure you are. Let me tell you something, we're going back now and if I see you sneaking around the castle anyways you can bet your ass you wont make it back in one piece.”

 

Marco's father stepped forward, “are you threatening my son?”

 

“Yes,” the staff member replied and went through the portal, followed by the rest of the group before the dimensional opening was gone.

 

“Son?”

 

“It's fine dad, I'll just use Star's dimensional scissors.”

 

“But didn't you hear what he said?” His mother gasped. “I'd like you to stay in one piece.”

 

“Don't worry mom, this is just a mistake. I'll get over there and talk this through, plus I didn't get to give Star my gift yet.”

 

“That's my boy!” His father marveled at him, “you go to her.”

 

His mother patted him on the back, “go get her Marco.”

 

“What are you guys talking about?”

 

“We understand, son. Just know that we support your decision of wandering into danger to go to Star.”

 

“Uh... thanks?” Marco said and picked up the dimensional scissors to cut open another portal to Mewni.

 

“Oh, and son?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be safe.”

 

“Dad, people still call me the safe kid.”

 

“Yeah, no. I mean be _safe_.”

 

“What?”

 

-

 

Star had been almost certain that Marco had gone with her when she passed through the portal that led straight to the throne room but Marco was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Star!” Her mother called out and rose from her throne with open arms, “happy birthday, darling.”

 

Her father had already run up to her by the time the queen had finished her congratulations and he picked Star up in a hug and spun her around. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY GIRL! Daddy's so glad to see you!”

 

“Thanks dad,” she breathed out from the tight hug. It didn't add well to the tight dress, making it even harder to breathe. “You can let go of me now.”

 

“Oh, of course,” he put her down and smiled.

 

“Geez, you're acting like you're surprised to see me alive and well.” She said, though with an undertone of disappoint.

 

“What?!” Her father gasped surprised with a little too much effort as the queen put a palm to her forehead.

 

“Of course we're not surprised, you're my daughter after all. Didn't I teach you everything you need to know?”

 

“You did,” she smiled and brushed away her worries as she smiled back at her father.

 

Her mother then walked up to her, “you look good in that dress, darling. But why aren't you wearing your hair like you're supposed to?”

 

Star looked down and felt her cheeks grow a little warmer, “I like to wear my hair down.”

 

“Oh, but honey it's not tradition.” Her mother insisted as she picked up some of her hair, “I could even do it for you myself. Maybe if i-”

 

Star looked up at her mother's surprisingly big eyes, “if you what?”

 

“Nothing!” She said and put down her hair, “you can wear your hair down.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Don't ask questions,” the queen commanded and urged her into the other room. “Why don't you go get ready for the ceremony?”

 

“When does that start actually?”

 

“After the warrior show.”

 

“But I don't know when-

 

She was shoved into the other room with the door shut and locked.

 

“River!” The queen hissed, “did you _see?_ ”

 

“...if you're asking about that weird spot on your face, then yes. I meant to tell you but I-

 

“No, not that!” She said and raised a brow, “I mean those marks on her face!”

 

His face fell stern as he frowned, “what marks?”

 

“The purple hearts!”

 

“Purple...? It can't be, she's too young.”

 

“I know, our daughter's going through mewberty!”

 

“No! She's too young to fall in eternal love.”

 

“Hold on now... that's not necessarily true...”

 

“You think she's old enough?!”

 

“No, River. I mean that her love isn't determined yet to be eternal.”

 

“How so?”

 

“The color, it's only purple!”

 

“Oooh... right. But what difference does that make? We both know her love will be answered soon enough.”

 

“Or maybe not... We just have to scare him off is all, make him understand that he's not good enough for our daughter.”

 

“You want me to lie to him?”

 

“You do whatever you find necessary.”

 

“Hmm... I guess I could scare him off, and I haven't had the chance to use my new battle spear yet...”

 

“Sure, use your spear. Just go to him and get rid of him.”

 

“I'll just wait for him to come to me, after all I invited him so he's sure to show up soon enough.”

 

“You did what? No, River. I just told the staff to keep him away from here.”

 

“...does that mean he didn't come here with Star?”

 

“No, I commanded not to let him through the portal.”

 

“So he's still on earth? That's going to be difficult, you know we're not allowed to make threats outside of our dimension.”

 

“I'll send someone to look for him.”

 

“But what if he's already come to Mewni by himself?”

 

The queen laughed, “how would he do that? And even if he could, he's automatically be transported to the bottom of the forest mountain. He'd never survive the trip to get here.”

 

“That's true...” The king contemplated as he stroked his beard, “let me know when you've found him and bring him to me.”

 

“It won't take long,” the queen promised. “No one's stupid enough to wander in here by themselves.”

 

-

 

He's been here before... Though he didn't know where this place was, he vaguely recognized the trees. And he's seen that mountain before, and the river and the monstrous plants and animals that crept through the forest. He thought he even saw a couple of gnomes...

 

It was exactly like that time when Star had given his parents a trip to Mewni, touring them through the exact same forest. Only that had been on the other side of the mountain, or so he figured from the position of where the river had been flowing. Meaning that he'd have to climb all the way across and wander through the dangerous trees _just_ to get to Stars party.

 

Things could never be easy for him.

 

He laughed at the irony of that thought when he remembered how 'human' it was to have to do everything the hard way; according to Star that is.

 

He wondered what she was doing right now, she'd probably already realized that he was missing. Could she have maybe gone back to get him? Why hadn't he thought of that before, he shouldn't have gone after her so soon. He might have waited for a minute if his parents hadn't been so pushing towards him to 'go after' her... His mother had been smiling really strange when they'd send him off.

 

It was a long climb, during which he had stepped in two hunting traps, an enemy booby trap, a carnivorous vine and had beaten six monsters. And that was just half way, after getting lost and back on track for the third time.

 

He eventually met a talking bluebird that told him the safest way to get to the castle, he'd already wasted two hours and it was two more hours to go. He hoped Star wouldn't be too mad at him when he gets there so late.

 

-

 

It was ironic how the day had started with a sunny day and a birthday song, she actually thought that this was going to be the best birthday of her life. She'd been so happy waking up to her favorite people and the prospect of a party with all her friends and family. But then she was dragged off by her parents, forced to undergo endless ceremonies filled with speeches and recitals of the same old rules and spells she has to learn every year.

 

It was long and boring and all the while she kept waiting for a chance to get back to Marco, maybe she could take her father's dimensional scissors when they have to do the father son dance. Which it was almost time for, but surprisingly enough her father was nowhere to be seen. She went back to the throne room to ask her mother and was about to knock when she heard her father's panicking voice.

 

“I couldn't find him anywhere!”

 

It was loud enough to hear through the door but he continued in a more cautious and hushed voice, luckily Star's bunny ear spell helped her understand most of what was being said.

 

“I had all the guards set out to earth to scan the area, I even used Glossaryk's seeking abilities but he confirmed that the boy isn't on earth anymore.”

 

Star almost fell over, startled and covering her mouth to keep any sound from coming out. _'Are they talking about Marco?'_

 

“But how?” Star's mother gasped, “he couldn't have possibly gotten himself a pair of dimensional scissors. Right?”

 

Unless he had used Star's scissors... but would he? Doesn't he know that he can't control his destination to Mewni, she was pretty sure that she'd told him about that...

 

“Lets hope not. If a human like him were to use it to get to Mewni, he'd be send off to the dark side of the mountain.”

 

“No dear, that's only for the monsters. The humans get send off to the basement, but it rarely happens and I'm not sure if anyone's been in the basement these last years.”

 

“Would we get notice if a human did arrive here?”

 

“Yes, I believe so.”

 

“But that would mean that he isn't here either?”

 

“I... Oh no.”

 

The same thing went through Star's mind, _'oh no... Did he get lost?'_ Why hadn't he just come with her from the beginning?

 

“So we don't know where he is? This whole situation is getting out of hand, first Star hits the final stages of mewberty and then her boyfriend disappears.”

 

_'What...?'_

 

“Do you think... maybe he knows that we're trying to keep Marco away from Star?”

 

 _'WHAT?!'_ This time she needed both her hands to shut herself up before she started to scream.

 

“Clever boy...” The king marveled. “To think he'd be onto us so quickly, quite impressive. And what evasive skills he has, three hours and our best guards still haven't found him!”

 

“This isn't the time to praise him, River! Right now, as I see it. We as parents have to protect our daughter from falling in love, that boy is basically our enemy!”

 

“Oh, uh... our enemy,” he spoke a little aghast and unsure. “Does he have to be?”

 

“River, could you think of him as the right guy for our daughter?”

 

“Well-

 

“Plus, humans aren't allowed to become king. So Star would have to leave us if she wanted to be with him.”

 

“MY LITTLE GIRL ISN'T LEAVING ME!”

 

“And she won't” the queen added in a calming tone. “Because we won't let that happen. We'll just keep her busy for now with the old ceremonies until we find him. Then you're gonna have a talk with him and make him understand that he can't be with Star anymore.”

 

She stopped listening after that, not understanding and unwilling to hear anymore of it. She dropped the bunny ears and got out her pocket mirror, looking at her face up and down, left and... _right_... On the right side of her face, there it was. The 'marking' he mother had warned her about, she had no idea it was even there and for how long?

 

There was a tight knot forming in her stomach as a thought crossed her mind, _'I love him.'_

 

She felt incredibly stupid now. It made so much sense, just how could she not have though of it before. Mewberty only passes onto the final stage when you fall in love and then it enhances those feelings so you can be sure of what you're feeling.

 

But she already knew she loved Marco.

 

At first she loved him as a friend, then as her best friend, then he just became someone special and so precious that she didn't even know what he was to her anymore because what more could he be than the most amazing best friend she could wish for?

 

And he's probably looking for her right now while her parents are trying to keep him out. She frowned and felt a surge of anger coming up at her parents, they _knew_ what was going on and have been trying to keep Marco and Star separated.

 

If there was ever a better moment to get back at her parents than right now she couldn't wait. It was only a matter of seconds before she had swung her wand to fill the ballroom with stereo blasters and strobe lights. All the guests that had been waiting were now rolling in as she had replaced their shoes with roller skates. She then opened all doors and gates and called back the guards and staff to join the party. With another whip of her wand she shot up fireworks high in the air, spelling out the message that invited all of Mewni to join in and bring along all their friends for the greatest rave in history.

 

Screw tradition, this would make her parents learn not to mess with her private business. And it wouldn't be too hard for Marco to get in and find her.

 

-

 

By the time Marco had made it back to the castle it was already sometime in the afternoon, which wouldn't have been a bad time to arrive at the party considering he didn't have to sit through Star's ceremonies. He knew they were important and love learning about her culture but he'd heard her rehearse a million times before, he'd probably be able to do them all by himself if he had to. But man did those rehearsals sound boring, poor Star...

 

He'd hoped to get to her soon so he could cheer her up and give his present but for some reason there was a line of guards arranged around the perimeter of the castle and he was just close enough to hear them talk about keeping out the human boy.

 

He thought back to what the royal staff had told him about the queen's orders and realized that this couldn't be a mistake anymore, though he couldn't understand why he was being kept out.

 

But he wasn't to let anyone keep him out on Star's birthday.

 

It was easy enough for him to get past the guards with a distraction of the herd of monsters that had followed him out of the forest. He hadn't planned on it but it caused for quite an uproar and he hurriedly ran to the back of the castle where there were the least guards. Though there were a few guarding monsters that he didn't want to take on so instead he tried to sneak around them until he got caught and had to jump into the canal to avoid getting pierced by a wanricorn. He swam to the side of the castle, trying not to look down at the water creatures that started to close in and surface. He hoisted himself out of the water and started climbing along the very _high_ and crumbling wall. He almost fell seventeen times but was able to save himself with the quick reflex of his right arm. Catching onto a nearby window, he saw through the glass and looked into a staff room.

 

With a kick and some tumbling he got through the window and picked out the first uniform he saw, taking off his wet clothes and getting into some kind of kitchen worker's suit. He went out into the hall and realized that he hadn't completely made it yet. _'How big is this castle?!'_ He went through many doors and endless hallways, making his way downstairs as much as possible as he kept looking for the party. He ended up in a large hall where he found some of the staff members rollerskating...?

 

“Uhm, excuse me,” he ran up to them and saw that they were covered in glitter. “I'm looking for Star.”

 

“Oh, just come with us,” one of them said and looked at his kitchen suit. “Didn't they tell you about the party?”

 

“You mean the ceremonies?”

 

“Nah man, those are all canceled. Right now there's a rave going on. Literally everyone's invited, even us!”

 

“Really? Can you get me there?”

 

“Yeah, though you should get yourself a pair of roller blades.”

 

“It that a thing here?”

 

“No, but you better go with the flow if you don't wanna get run over. Oh, and the theme is glitter. _Lots_ of glitter.”

 

“Glitter?”

 

“I know right? The queen hates glitter, I wonder what made her change her mind.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Marco said although he already had an idea of what was going on. Star was going against all her parents wishes, doing the exact opposite of what she was supposed to do. Meaning that she was mad at them for some reason, could it be that she found out that they were keeping him out? It wasn't very plausible to be the reason for her to get out of her way like this but then he also didn't know why he was being held off in the first place.

 

He followed the two skaters and noticed more and more people skating through the castle. When they got closer to the party he could already feel the floor shaking with the bass.

 

 _'Big party...'_ She must be pissed.

 

He wanted to ask where he could find Star, but then the music was already too loud and they weren't even in the ballroom yet. He covered his ears and went in to look around and saw and endless crowd raving away for as far as he could see into the strobe.

 

It was both blinding and deafening and probably the biggest party he's ever seen. And if he knew Star, she'd probably be right in the middle of it. If only he could get there, with all these people skating around. The outer ring of the crowd was just circling around the room on their skates as the middle was a dancing mash pit. He pushed and shoved for half an hour and got barely a quarter across. He squinted his eyes to look through the crown and saw a familiar blue coupe sticking out.

 

The queen was being carried, she didn't look too happy and her eyes were scanning the crowd with a searching look.

 

He ducked low and backed away to the side of the crowd where he bumped into a random skater. “Sorry, my ba-

 

“Marco!” The king gasped surprised. But that surprised quickly faded and was replaced with a stern look as he scrambled back to his feet/skates. “You're coming with me!” He declared and dragged him by the arm.

 

“Wait! I haven't seen Star yet.”

 

“You can see her later, maybe.” His grip tightened as he kept dragging Marco across the room and told one of his guards to inform the queen of his capture.

 

“What do you want with me?” Marco asked as he'd tried to get his arm loose.

 

“You and I need to talk some business, man to man.”

 

“Eh... what kind of business.”

 

The king shushed him with his hand, “not here. I'll tell you when we get there.”

 

“Where?”

 

“The arsenal chamber.”

 

“Whatte-

 

The king dragged him through a gigantic metal gate and closed it off with a heavy lock in the inside. He then chained Marco to a chair and seated himself across of him with a spear in his hands.

 

“Let's talk,” he said and pointed the weapon dangerously close to his chest. “About you and my daughter.”

 

“You want to talk about Star? You could've just ask me to come here, you know.”

 

“No, you need to understand the seriousness of the situation first!” He commanded with an accidental and painfully sharp poke of the spear.

 

“AUW!” He yelled and leaned back, away from the pointy weapon. “What situation?”

 

“Your intentions with my daughter.”

 

“My... what?”

 

-

 

“STAR BUTTERFLY!”

 

She kept on dancing and pretended not to hear her mother.

 

“YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!”

 

Like she didn't know that already, she might as well ignore her and enjoy the party for as long as it lasts.

 

“AND WHAT'S THAT YOU'RE WEARING?”

Only the lowest v neck and tightest jeans she could find.

 

“ONCE YOUR FATHER IS DONE WITH THE BOY HE'LL HAVE A SIT DOWN WITH YOU!”

 

“...?” She turned to her mother, eyes wide and spitting with anger. “WHERE IS HE?!”

 

Her mother shook her head, she wasn't going to make this easy for her.

 

But her mother wasn't the one with the wand so she could blast herself across the room and roam through the castle as she blasted every door to find Marco. As she ran, she saw that the party had extended throughout the whole castle with people bringing their own music and other supplies. In every hallway and room there were side parties and after parties. Even the after parties were having after parties until late in the evening. She also passed a couple of slumber parties, which she would've love to attend if she wasn't too busy finding Marco.

 

“STAR OHMAHGAWD!!!!”

 

A certain pony came flying at her and crashed into he arms.

 

“Pony! You're here?”

 

“Of course, happy birthday girl!”

 

“Thanks, but I don't have time now. I gotta find my dad, he's got Marco!”

 

“What's your dad doing with him?”

 

“ _Look,”_ Star said as she pointed at her face.

 

“Whaddya me- OH GOD, PLEASE GOD NO!!!”

 

“I know,” Star said and held Pony's head to keep her from freaking out. “And my parents know it too, they don't want me to love Marco. My dad's got him somewhere right now and I gotta find him before he gives him any weird ideas.”

 

“Oh boy,” Pony muttered in a worried voice. “You still haven't told him how you feel?”

 

“What, no I... was gonna. It doesn't matter right now, I just have to find my dad before he kills Marco!”

 

“Yeah, your dad does like to get violent whenever someone threatens his daughter.”

 

“Yes, he does...” Knowing her father, they should be somewhere far off. Someplace they could talk in private where he could also scare the life out of Marco.

 

 _'Arsenal,'_ she concluded, knowing her father's love for weaponry and threats. And she also knew that he recently got himself a brand new spear that he'd been dying to use. Hopefully he wouldn't actually be using it on Marco.

 

 

-

 

 

 

The king gave Marco another stab to the side, “don't lie to me boy! I know that you want my daughter all for yourself.” Star's father had honestly thought that Marco's would've caved by now or at least begged for mercy, it was almost admirably how persistent and enduring the boy was. But he was persistent too.”

 

“Tell me what you're going to do with her.”

 

“I'm not going to do anything with her, why don't you believe me?”

 

Another poke to the side, a little too hard and ripping the shirt with a cut.

 

“I'm telling you,” he grunted with pain. “I'm _not_ in love with your daughter.”

 

The king stopped mid poke and stepped back with a bewildered expression. “What?”

 

Marco cleared his throat to make himself clear, “I don't love her.”

 

The kind scowled, “really now?”

 

“Honest,” he leaned away from the spear as far as the chains allowed him. “I swear.”

 

“But...” the kind dropped his spear and then let himself drop to the ground, sitting in confusion. “Why not?”

 

“Huh?”

 

There was a genuine puzzled look on king River's face and his voice was wavering. “Why don't you love my daughter?”

 

“Uh, I... love her as a friend?”

 

The kind seemed very disappointed with that answer. “But isn't Star much more than your friend?”

 

“Well, she's my best friend in the whole world.”

 

He was not convinced, “is she the kind of 'best friend' you'd die for?”

 

“Of course!” He'd been brushed by death many times for her sake and could never say he regretted it.

 

“Is she the kind of best friend you'd like to spend your time with day and night?”

 

“Sure, Star always knows how to make anytime fun.” Thinking of life without her seemed kind of empty now, how would he even fill his days? He couldn't have any magical adventures without Star, or watch movies together, share nachos, help with her homework. It actually didn't matter what they do, it's fun as long as they do it together.

 

“And isn't she the kind of friend you care about a lot?”

 

“Yeah,” he admitted and felt a little warmer inside. “That goes without saying.”

 

There was a strange look on he King's face, like he was restraining himself but also a little giddy. “Kind of like a friend you want to keep close because you couldn't imagine life without her?”

 

“Uhm...” He swallowed, why was his throat so dry?

 

The king waited.

 

He answered, “yes.”

 

There was a long silence between the both of them before the king stood up with a somewhat pleased look. “I think you've got some thinking to do boy.”

 

“Are you gonna let me go?”

 

“No, you can stay here.” He walked up to there door an opened the heavy lock, “this chamber is actually a very pleasant place to think. It's so quiet you can hear your own thoughts, and listen to your heart.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

He walked out through the door, sticking a seal on it with a spell. “This door will open in three hours, that should be plenty of time for you to think. Oh, and if any gargoyles appear, just use my spear or something to hold them off.”

 

The door closed before he could protest or even point out the fact that he couldn't get the spear because he was still _chained_ to his chair. What if he needed to pee?! He better not think of that...

 

Although he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about anyway... Was he supposed to think over what Star's father had told him? About the way he felt for Star? Or could it have something to do with the mewberty thing...

 

Maybe this was a warning, that they were trying to warn all the boys she knows to stay away. But that was only useful when she went through her first phase of mewberty. Right now it was only concerning one boy, only he didn't know who. Unless...

 

He scraped that thought as soon as it came and as ridiculous as it seemed.

 

 

-

 

 

Star had run all the way to the arsenal just in time to see her father round the corner.

 

“Where is he?!”

 

“I left him in the arsenal, don't worry. He's fine.”

 

“Why'd you take him there?!”

 

“To think,” he said and took off his jacket to put it around her shoulders. “We had a good talk, him and I.”

 

“I'd like to hear that from him!”

 

“You'll have to wait then,” he said and held his hands behind his back as he strutted forward. “Not even your wand can open that door, but I put a seal in it that will open in three hours.”

 

“I can't wait for that long.”

 

“That's up to you,” he called over his shoulder. “Now I'll be off to have a discussion with your mother. I think she'll come around tomorrow to let you know your punishment but I'll make sure to tone it down.”

 

Star looked at him as he walked off before rushing to the door and blasting it with every fire, rocket, nuclear and rabbit spell she knew. “MARCO!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” She fired a few more spells, “PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!” She slumped forward with a final kick, leaning her forehead against the door. It was futile, there was no way to breaking the door and he couldn't hear her.

 

She pulled her pair and laid herself down to the ground, this had to be the worst birthday ever. Why couldn't she just have a simple party like last year? Although every year she had to do those ceremonies and ritual performances, but after that she got to do her own thing and she and Marco would make their own party. And every year he gives her more amazing gifts, the trip to the beach (it was her first time seeing beach), the time he took her skiing (it was her first time seeing snow) or the time he took her to Denver (where she saw all kind of things she'd never known).

 

He gave her new things and places to discover, he's the only one who could expand her world and make an adventure of it. And she was so happy to share those moments with him, keeping the memories close to her heart. No every time she sees a beach or snow, she remembers being there with him. Her mind kept thinking of those moments the whole night as she eventually drifted to sleep with a happy dream in a snowy beach in Denver.

 

 

-

 

 

The queen sat on her throne in silence, with her being the only silent object there. Because everything around her was still bouncing with the beat of the music that vibrated through the whole castle. She sat up when her husband entered the room, skating towards his own throne to sit next to her.

 

“What are those?”

 

“Skates, they're surprisingly efficient.”

 

“How did it go?”

 

“Well, the boy's got some back bone. I gotta give him that.” The king rubbed his beard as he spoke fondly, “I only meant to threaten him with my spear but he riled me up so bad that I accidentally stabbed him a few times. Not lethal of course.”

 

“You weren't supposed to hurt him, River.”

 

“I know, I made sure to give him the message.”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“Well... we had a good talk about love and his feelings for Star. It was a good talk, man to man. You wouldn't really understand, my dear. All that matters is that I really got him to think.”

 

“Oh... so he's not going to take our daughter away from us?”

 

“I wouldn't know about that, after all he's not that bad.”

 

“What?! Didn't you tell him to stay away?”

 

“No, he can do whatever he wants.”

 

“River, that's _not_ what we wanted!”

 

“No, that's what you wanted. And even so, it's not about our desires. I think we should think more about what Star wants.”

 

“What she wants? She's far too young and naive to think about that.”

 

“She's young, true. And always has been a little naive, like me.” He chuckled at that, “but I believe that she made the right choice with him. And he'll do a wonderful job of taking care because he's in fact very mature and conscientious.”

 

“River... did you encourage the boy to recognize his feelings for Star?”

 

“Ahahaha, what kind of father do you think I am? You think I'd push him to admit his love? Force him in an empty room strapped to a chair to think about Star? You think I'd manipulate him like that to feel for our daughter?!” He laughed and wiped a tear before turning to a rather dire expression as he confessed, “because that's exactly what I did.”

 

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!”

 

“Possibly,” he pondered. “I think it was that time when I fought the hypnotoad that I lost it.”

 

“River, what are we going to do?”

 

“Nothing, we'll stay out of their business. I know you worry about our daughter and her future but look at it from the way I see it. Because if I were Star, then I'd choose Marco too!”

 

“River... what?”

 

“Well, he's very charming-

 

“No, why would he be good for her?”

 

“Oh, right. Would you rather have her get back with that three eyed demon Tom boy?”

 

She scrunched up her nose, “no.”

 

“Or that earthly boy with the guitar? Didn't you have your spy's investigate him?”

 

“That boy's no good, such disrespect towards his mother.”

 

“And what about the many other guys she's dated?”

 

“All worthless, why couldn't she have chosen a prince?”

 

“And be unhappy? Also, there aren't many princes in our realm or any other. For some reason there's been a princess boom in case you didn't notice.”

 

“Right...”

 

“Now, Marco doesn't seem all that bad. Does he?”

 

“I know but... he's not proven himself to be kingworthy.”

 

“I think you're getting ahead of yourself there, and it doesn't even matter. Didn't we already do an excellent job on raising our daughter to be the future queen?”

 

“She does know all the rules, and he wand wielding had become outstanding.”

 

“And combined with Marco's thoughtfulness and capability, they'll make a great team.”

 

“Maybe...”

 

“You remember what my mother thought off you when we were young?”

 

“She hated me.”

 

“Absolutely, but did I listen to her?”

 

“No...” she smiled.

 

“And I'm glad I didn't.”

 

“Me too.”

 

 

-

 

 

As he sat there, his eyes grew heavier with each minute and his head started to lull every now and then. He'd shoot up after almost falling asleep and tell himself a silent mantra to stay awake, stay awake, stay awake. And so on. He didn't want to fall asleep here and have Star wait any longer than necessary. But the room had turned dark after the sun had set and sleep kept tugging at his brain more and more.

 

It was probably late already, though he didn't know the exact time. He figured that Star's party would've been over by now, only there was a slight tremor he felt through the ground to let him know that the party was still very much alive.

 

The tremor eventually died out after another hour and he wondered if she'd gone to bed already, he wouldn't blame her. Why not leave tomorrow's problems for another day? But he'd be out of here soon enough, it's already been more than two hours. He was sure that the door could open any minute now.

 

That thought was kind of dreading though... What was he supposed to do? Find himself a random place to sleep? He only knew the way to the ballroom and Star's bedroom. He was definitely going to the latter, and not because of chivalry (he knew Star cared little for that). It's just that he dreaded the second she'd look at him and he'd have to explain why he had basically missed out on her entire birthday. He felt his throat close up, already ridden with guilt.

 

He'd wanted to be there for her on this special day, to share in the memory of her birthday. Just like she'd always been there on his birthdays, he couldn't imagine any celebration without Star and wanted to think of him in the same way because to him it's what made her so special. Every time he'd have something exiting going on he'd always let her know first, knowing how she loves to celebrate and be genuinely happy to do so.

 

And now he felt even worse... what a terrible celebration today had been, probably... he wouldn't really know now would he?

 

He kept torturing himself like that until a sudden creak sounded from afar and a ray of light spilled in the room through the opened door.

 

The chains seemed to react to the seal as well, suddenly falling to the ground and letting him free. He dashed out of the dark room and wasn't in time to adjust his eyes to the light before he tripped over something big and soft.

 

It was Star.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you opened the link of the song anyway, didn't you?
> 
>  
> 
> Also: if you found any errors or grammar mistakes PLEAZE TEALL ME!!! I srsly can't stand thum.
> 
> But seriously, tell me so I can edit them. Thnkz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorted but this is where I've been working up to and there's a whole lot of stuff going on.
> 
> Lots of stuff.
> 
> But no stuffing, (ifunkowwhatImean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I always see people suggesting songs with their stories, do people even listen to it?
> 
>  
> 
> [this is what I listened to while writing, not that it has anything to do with it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltrMfT4Qz5Y&spfreload=10)

Marco hadn't expected that she'd actually wait for him, it was dark outside and way past midnight. He'd been gone for so long and it would've been fine for her to just go to bed, but she stayed. It did something to his heart and made him smile with endearment. Though Star wasn't conscious to see it, sleeping soundly on the ground in such an ever uncomfortable position she always took on whenever she fell asleep. She really wasn't a graceful sleeper, shifting restlessly while mumbling and slightly drooling in her sleep. It was funny and cute at the same time.

 

He picked her up and carried her through the castle to bring her back to her room, maybe he could borrow a pillow and sleep on the rug or something. He laid her down on her bed and pulled over the covers. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she was sleeping like that, like there wasn't a worry in the world to busy her mind. He looked at her relaxed features, eyes falling on the tiny heart on her temple. It was still there and still purple. It saddened him to think her love was still unreciprocated. Which was strange, considering that she was normally so good with people and always knew how to get what she wanted. Unless, maybe she was struggling with her feelings... Though that couldn't be, for a girl who'd always been so sure of herself. He was sure she could make that tiny heart disappear eventually.

 

He stared at the heart and felt curiosity bubbling up along with some other strange feeling, composed of something hopeful and dreadful. But curiosity was taking over as he leaned closer and wondered if he should just try... Just to try and see what would happen, though he wasn't sure why he even needed to know something he thought he already knew...

 

But he really wanted to know, to make sure, just to rule out the possibility. Not that it could actually be... could it?

 

It hadn't seem like such an impossible idea to Star's father, but he's called Marco her boyfriend from day one so it didn't really count. Although he did make him think about it.

 

And now the idea was stuck in his head... he really wanted to know.

 

He leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against her temple...

 

She stirred again in her sleep, just in time to move away at the brief contact and pressing her face in the pillow. He couldn't see her face now.

 

He sighed and laughed, what had he been thinking anyway? _'Impossible,'_ he thought and shook his head. He shouldn't even be doing this, like a creep. He had just harassed his best friend in her sleep just to get some useless information. Why was he even still here? All he did was look at her as she slept and really there was no need for that. It was late as it is and he should've gone to sleep himself.

 

He had stayed a little longer though, and looked more closely, noticing her exposed neck. Where the third heart was just visible from underneath her hair, turning it's shade to a deep pink color that matched the color of Marco's face as his eyes widened and his breath hitched.

 

He didn't know why he was holding his breath, or why his heart seemed to be racing like he'd just run a hundred miles. But he did know there was a slight panic building up as the realization dawned on him.

 

His face grew more red as he felt himself heating up, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason he couldn't explain.

 

He couldn't believe it, looked again at the little heart and kept thinking. _'No way.'_

 

Deep down he knew it to be true and that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. A small part of him was willing to acknowledge what just happened only he just didn't know what to think of it...

 

He really wanted to be sure and carefully swiped the hair away from her neck, exposing the pink heart. He moved his hand up along her hair to uncover her ear and saw the second heart that had turned pink as well. Making two out of three and proving him to be sure for about 66%.

 

But he needed to be 100% sure, this could be no mistake. He almost didn't want it to be true, not wanting to be the cause for all her frustration and too perplexed that out of all people she'd fall for _him._ It simply couldn't be...

 

Who was he anyway? Like a human like him would know all about the works of mewberty, although the book had been very descriptive...

 

He leaned over to look at her face but she'd turned away from him almost entirely, he was almost on top of her but still couldn't see. He had to grab her by the shoulders and carefully pull her back, turning her from the side to her back. Only the motion seemed to make her react in another wild stir, slapping Marco with her arm and causing him to wince in pain and surprise.

 

He fell back on the bed and rubbed his sore arm to numb the pain.

 

Apparently he'd been a little too loud with that and let out another loud yelp when he heard Star's voice.

 

“Marco?”

 

“AH! Wha- oh, h- hey... You're awake...?”

 

She blinked at him, still not fully awake and looked around her room. “I don't remember falling asleep...”

 

Marco gulped as he tried to hide his red face. “You fell asleep in the hallway so I brought you here... I didn't mean to wake you...” He lost track of what else he wanted to say when she looked at him and he was able to get a clear view on her temple and the _very pink_ heart it displayed.

 

“Marco?” She asked, shifting uncomfortably under his stare. “Are you okay?”

 

It took him a little too long to reply, “what?”

 

“Your face,” she pointed. “It's very red.”

 

“Is it?” He tried to act surprised but he was more surprised that he wasn't burning up from the heat that had engulfed his whole body. “Must be from all those stairs I had to carry you on...”

 

“Oh. But you've always been fine on those stairs.”

 

“That was without carrying you.”

 

“Am I that heavy?”

 

“N-no! It's just that I really had to hurry because you move a lot in your sleep and I didn't want to drop you, so...”

 

“Hmm.” She moved a bit closer and placed her hand on his forehead, “wow! Marco, you're really burning.”

 

That he was indeed, she was so close now he could see the heart on her temple even better and he couldn't stop staring and thinking how she could act so natural. He'd seen Star act all crazy and weird whenever she got near her crush, even blabbering nonsense whenever she laid eyes on someone cute. So if she's really in love, it should be much worse than that, right? Although, she's been in love for quite a while now and had time enough to adjust and learn how to deal with her emotions.

 

Could that be what she was doing right now? If so, then she was doing a way better job of it than Marco was because his emotions were wrecking his brain and crashing in his heart. It was hard to maintain a cool front and put on a smile as he tried to speak calmly, “I'm fine. It's probably because I haven't really been working out lately and I'm just so tired.”

 

“Oh,” she said and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “So how did it go with my dad?”

 

“Uhm... it went well.”

 

“You two had a good talk?” She repeated the statement of her father, though not as convinced.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Really?” She moved a little closer, “what did he tell you?”

 

For some reason every movement she made was very noticeable and he was very much aware of how close she was sitting right now. “He said lots of things,” Marco laughed, though more at himself. He thought of all the things that the King had said to him and realized how much sense it actually made. “I think he told exactly what I needed to hear,” he said and smiled at her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did he tell you?”

 

“Well.. first he told me to stay away from you.”

 

“Huh? Why did he say that?”

 

“Because he's afraid that I'm gonna steal you away from him,” he said truthfully. He wasn't going to hide anything anymore, it wouldn't get them anywhere if they kept hiding from each other. Plus he wanted to know where he could go with this if he was just honest with her.

 

“Is he going through some sort of midlife crisis?”

 

“No, he just doesn't want you to fall in love and move away.”

 

“In love...?” She clutched her sheets, showing a bit of discomfort on her face .

 

“That's what he said,” Marco stated and looked at her expectantly, although he didn't really know how she'd react. He was just looking for a sign that she understood and wanted to see if it was true.

 

She understood alright, though she didn't want to show it. “Really?” There was a small speck of surprise in her eyes and the way she talked was a tad too nonchalant, “what did you tell him?”

 

“That he had nothing to worry about, of course.” He left out the part where he'd been begging for his life when her dad had tried to pierce him with his spear.

 

“Oh,” she said with a hint of disappointment. She looked down, avoiding his gaze and started fumbling with the sheets.

 

Marco couldn't fight off the small smile on his face because it definitely sounded like she had hoped for a different answer. But he wasn't done yet.

 

“And then your father got really mad at me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yeah, he started yelling and asked why I wouldn't be in love with such an amazing girl like you.”

 

She looked up, blinking with moist eyes. “He said that?”

 

“He practically demanded me to stop lying and admit my love for you.”

 

“That sounds like something he'd do,” she smiled. “Did he threaten you with a weapon too?”

 

“Yeah actually,” Marco laughed. “He said that if I didn't admit my true feelings then I didn't deserve to love you.”

 

“Your true feelings?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“You mean like... 'in love'?”

 

“That's what he said.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Star?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think I deserve to love you?”

 

She flinched as her eyes widened and her face turned red. “What?”

 

He forced back a laugh, “just hypothetically speaking... Would someone like me be good for you?”

 

She pulled up her blanked all the way over her face with an embarrassed grunt, “why are you asking me that!?”

 

He didn't say, because he really wanted her to think about it. She needed to make a wise decision on who she'd give her eternal love to before hearing a confession, the book had clearly stated that it would take an official and meaningful deceleration of love to complete the last stage. And that meant that if he didn't say anything then she could still fall out of love, live her life a little more and meet other people she could fall in love with and maybe spend the rest of her life with.

 

She kept silent for a really long time and so did he. He wasn't going to lose this game of silence to her fear of being honest with him. He needed to hear what she really wanted.

 

But Star was stubborn and would always get her way, so he moved a little closer to sit right next to her and asked. “So that's a no then...?”

 

“No!” She exclaimed, quickly pulling the blanket off her face and kicking it off the bed.

 

“A definite no?”

 

“I mean, not no! No, like in no to what you just said! Not that other thing, that's not a no.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I mean uhm...” She was fumbling again as she sought out her words carefully, “I mean... I think that you're a great guy and... we get along so well. You're always there for me and have been such a good friend...”

 

“So...” He drawled expectantly.

 

She breathed in deeply, “so... I'm saying that I really wouldn't mind having you as my boyfriend.”

 

Marco was now not the only one with a red face, though he was still blushing the most. “But Star, if you fall in love with me, doesn't that mean that you'd have to love me for all eternity?”

 

She looked at him surprised, “how do _you_ know that?”

 

“I read it somewhere,” he shrugged.

 

“Well... it's true. But that's only if you were to say that you loved me.”

 

He heard how she drawled on the word 'if' and almost couldn't bare the sad look on Star's face, oh how he wanted to just wipe it off and give her a hug. But he had to be careful here and slowly moved his hand to hold hers and he spoke softly, “do you want me to say it?”

 

She looked at him and their joined hands, “what?”

 

“Do you want me to say it?” He said with a squeeze of his hand, “because if I do then you'd be stuck with me forever without even knowing how it would work out. You'll never be able to love anyone else. But I don't want to tie you down like that.”

 

“Marco...” She rubbed her eyes, only this time it wasn't to rub out the sleep. She stared at him to make sure he was serious and saw that goofy smile appear on his face that told her everything she needed to know. She threw her arms around his neck and kept him in a tight hold.

 

Marco returned the hug, only he was a little confused. “Star?”

 

“Thank you, Marco.” She said and moved up to give him a kiss on the cheek, “but you don't have to say anything you don't want to.”

 

He saw her smile, knew that she understood and the little hearts on her face had darkened to a deep shade of red. There was something so beautiful about her in that moment that he took a second to look at her and hold her before asking. “But what if I want to?”

 

The smile on her face was without a doubt the most happiest he's ever seen as she responded, “then you wait for the right time.”

 

If there was ever a right time for him to realize his love for her, it would be right then and there. And he did realize it, only he knew what she meant and was incredibly thankful and impressed with this amazing girl he was holding.

 

And he kept holding her as close as possible as they fell asleep together and for Star, it was the first time that she didn't dream about anyone running away from her.

 

 

-

 

 

She woke up in panic, right after having a wonderful sleep. She had woken up before Marco, who had his arms around her and held her against his chest as he also straddled her with a leg. Almost as if he had tried to wrap her with his own body. It had probably been a subconscious reaction to her restless sleeping habits that he was keeping her so close right now.

 

But it did no good to her, or at least it did way too many things to her. In fact, she was feeling a bit feverish. Most of all she felt incredibly happy but there was something gnawing at her heart, having her worry about last night and all the things he'd said. And what she'd said to him...

 

It was clear to her that somehow he'd already known about her feelings, about the marks on her face and what they meant. Did her father tell him? No... he said he read it somewhere. Glossaryk? But then did Marco also know about the spell she'd have to cast on him? She knew there wasn't anything about it written in her spell book so only Glossaryk could tell him about it. But even if he knew about it, that didn't mean he was okay with it, was he? Would Marco really be okay with turning into a Mewman?

 

He'd have to leave so much behind...

 

And when she said that he could take his time with confessing he didn't even seem to care much about when he'd say it, it was obvious in his eyes that he wanted to say it just whenever. He didn't seem to think much of any consequences other than that Star wouldn't be able to fall in love with anyone else.

 

Though it wasn't like she'd ever want to fall for anyone else, he knew that... Right? She thought back, remembering that she hadn't actually said it either. Both of them were just assuming right now and it was killing her to be so unsure about what he was assuming. Even though it was obvious by the hearts on her face, he could easily guess what she felt for him but still...

 

She needed to say it.

 

She looked up at him, his face was very close to hers. Close enough to pinch his nose with her hand to cut off his air supply until he woke up gasping for air.

 

“Whatte...?” He opened his eyes, still groggy with sleep and squinting at the light.

 

“Marco,” she pulled one of his eyelids open. Forcing him to look at her as he yelped.

 

He was instantly awake, rubbing his eye and frowning. “Was that necessary?”

 

“Yes, you gotta wake up.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It's early,” he complained and pulled the blanked over his head and let go of her. She could get up early if she wanted.

 

“But you're already awake.”

 

“And who's fault is that?”

 

The first morning since they've gotten sort of together and unsurprisingly they were still able to bicker like a married couple. Though he shouldn't have said anything at all because now she was sure he was fully awake and dragging him out of the bed. Ordering him to get dressed and ready to head out.

 

The whole castle was still a mess, there was glitter everywhere and a few party members were sleeping on the ground and furniture. There was a little camp near the open stairs that looked a lot like a sleepover and he could've sworn that he saw princess pony head sleeping among them only he was in a bit of a hurry as he tried to remember where he was supposed to go. It took him a while to find his own clothes back from the staff room and by the time he got back Star had already been waiting for him and dragging him along. “Where are we going so early?”

 

“My parents,” she insisted with a tone that he'd better not question.

 

It was still early, her parents weren't even awake yet as she barged into their bedroom and pulling Marco in with her.

 

“MOM, DAD!”

 

Both of said people shot up in a startled and groggy reaction to the sudden noise.

 

“Star, honey what are you doing?” Her mother sat up to face her daughter but froze at the sight of the person she'd dragged into the room with her.

 

He got a strong feeling that maybe he shouldn't have gotten himself into the private sleeping quarters of the king and queen but Star was still holding on to his hand with an inescapable grip. The queen glared at him, which would've disturbed him only this was the first time Marco had seen queen butterfly without any make-up, fancy jewelry or crazy up-do. He could now see a surprising resemblance between mother and daughter.

 

“Star! What is _he_ doing here?”

 

“He need to be here because I've got something to tell you,” she declared and shook their joined hands to make her point. “ _Both_ of you.”

 

“River!” The queen called out with a shove, “wake up.”

 

“Mhm, yes. I'm awake.” He lifted his head from the pillow, seeing his daughter. “Good morning honey,” he mumbled before seeing who's hand she was holding. “Good morning Marco!” He grinned, sitting up in abrupt wakefulness and shaking his wife by the shoulder. “Look honey, Marco's here too.”

 

“Yes, I know that.” Their feelings about the matter seemed to differ, obviously.

 

Marco felt like he'd rather sink through the floor, the queens glare was burning right through him.

 

“Mom, dad. I love Marco,” she declared, speaking a little faster and louder than she'd intended but all the same it was serious and she meant it. She even showed it in her stern eyes that made her resemble her mother even more so, getting into an unspoken glaring contest with said person as both Marco and her father waited anxiously.

 

Marco felt Star's hand tremble a bit and moved his thumb over her hand to help her relax as he tried to do so himself and ignore the sharp tension in the air.

 

Her mother looked very displeased and a bit worried, “Star honey. I already knew that.”

 

“What?!”

 

“I'm your mother, it's easy to realize when you've fallen in love.” She spoke as a matter of fact and gestured at her face, “plus I can see that you're going through mewberty again.”

 

“Oh...” Star swallowed and looked at her father, who nodded and indicated with a smile that he'd also known. “But then... why did you want to keep him away from me?”

 

“Because I needed to know how you really felt about him and now look at you!” The queen looked and sounded even more upset now.

 

“What's wrong with how I look?!” She was getting just as upset as her mother and almost crushing Marco's hand with anger.

 

“Your face, Star! You've already gotten three marks and he even knows about them, he knows you love him!”

 

“So what?!”

 

“So, why are those marks still there?!”

 

“Because he doesn't want to force me to love him! He wanted to tell me he loves me but I want him to wait until we're both ready!”

 

“That's... what...?” The words she wanted to say to her went lost along with anger, replaced by confinement.

 

“I know how he feels about me and he knows how I feel about him, that doesn't mean we can't try out first before we make anything official. I don't even care how it plays out or whenever he'll say it, all I care about is that I love him and he can do whatever he wants because I trust him.”

 

Both of her parents seemed to be at a loss of words until the king finally thought of something and whispered to his wife, “how come _we_ never thought of that?”

 

She brushed him off, despite his point. “Marco, if you haven't told her anything yet. How did you let her know how you feel?”

 

“I, uh... I just asked her how she felt and... she kind of confessed? And then I asked her what she wanted to hear from me because I know that if I say anything then she'll be stuck with me forever.”

 

“But what about you then?”

 

“Me?”

 

“You'd be stuck with her.”

 

“And?”

 

The queen seemed to think for a while before asking, “so you're going to wait until you confess your feelings?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you promise to wait until we will let you?”

 

“That... I can't promise you that.”

 

In spite of what he'd expected, there was a tiny smile tugging at the queen's lips. For some reason she looked rather content with his answer and whispered something to her husband he couldn't hear.

 

The king snickered and nodded in agreement, “I know. I just had a déja vu myself.”

 

Star relaxed a little but still asked with caution, “so... you guys aren't mad?”

 

Her father smiled, “of course not honey.”

 

She let out a breath, “tha-

 

“But you're still grounded for the mess you've made of the castle.”

 

“Of course...” She drawled as she slowly side-stepped towards the door, “I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen, altough you've gotta admit it wasn't really _me_ who'd made the mess. There were (they were halfway out the door) a lot of people who should take responsibility for their share of the mess. In fact I think (she'd opened a portal with her scissors) that they are to blame for all of it and you should just make them clean it all up!”

 

By the time she finished her rant, she'd already pushed Marco through the portal and jumped after him.

 

Unlike him, she made a soft landing, due to the fact that she fell right on top of him. Though she was too happy to be concerned about him as she squealed and pulled him in for a tight hug.

 

“That went so well! I can't believe my mother actually tolerates you!”

 

“Do you have to be so surprised about that?” He grunted but still returned the hug because admittedly he was just as happy as she was.

 

“I'm sorry,” she laughed. “It's just that I didn't think my mother understood how much I wanted to be with you.”

 

He wanted to say the same and nearly bit his tongue off to stop himself as he silently thought, _'I love you too.'_ But instead of words, he responded with an embrace that was just as tight as hers. He felt a bit guilty now, if this is how it felt to keep quiet then this abstinence could prove to be more difficult than he'd expected. But luckily she knew and he wondered if he could just hold her like this forever...

 

And then he started wondering why he was just holding her, she'd basically just spilled out her whole heart to him!

 

He stared at the tiny heart on her temple, the first mark he'd seen that made him think of Star falling in love. He pressed a kiss at it, this time longer than the first time he'd kissed it. She squirmed a little and he laughed.

 

He went to the second one, the one that had him wondering and worrying about her all the time. She probably hadn't even seen it yet and thought he was just placing a random kiss behind her ear but he guessed it was a good spot because he heard her hitch a little as she clutched his shirt.

 

Moving his hands up to hold her head and swipe away some hair, he looked at the tiny heart in her neck, the one that had him finally freak out and lead to this moment. The one that had first let him know the truth, about Star's feelings. With that in mind he leaned down to kiss her neck, but not only once. No, he wouldn't leave it at that. Three tiny kisses aren't enough to let someone know you love them, right?

 

Because even though he couldn't say it, that didn't mean he couldn't show it. He moved his lips from the heart along her neck and up her jaw. Her skin was so soft and there was still a trace of perfume left that made his mind run a little wild and his kisses grew more passionate. Kissing her face, nose and cheeks, he wanted to let her know how he felt. For him it felt so right and he wanted to be closer. Finally kissing her lips that had already been opened by her gasping, closing it off with enough pressure to feel the warmth of her face. Her lips were soft and wet as he suckled her bottom lip, making her gasp again so that he could get in even closer and move his tongue against hers. He'd wrapped his arms around her to hold her against him and felt that she'd gone slightly limp...

 

He quickly broke off the kiss and pulled back, what was he doing? He looked at her confused gaze, she was blushing madly and a bit overwhelmed. He'd only meant to let her get an idea of what he was feeling, not to go overboard and force his tongue down her throat. He gulped and pulled his hands back away from her head. Was this alright? She was still staring at him as he grew more embarrassed.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“What...?” She blinked, seemingly coming out of a reverie. “Why are you apologizing?”

 

“Because... I didn't know if you wanted to... If it's okay for me to... kiss you.”

 

Her eyes grew big and her brows drew close together, “you idiot!”

 

He cringed a little.

 

She grabbed his head, forcing him to come back at her eye level and practically spoke with her lips against his, “if you can kiss me like that every time you do, then do it anytime you want to.”

 

He smirked a little as he couldn't resist from kissing her again and saying, “I will.”

 

 

-

 

 

Star had nearly broken her mirror when she smashed it with her wand in order to make a connection. The call was answered by a very drowsy princess Pony head, who had a little too much fun at the party and got to regret it as she missed out on most of what had happened to Star. Although she was dying to hear of it, ready with a notepad and a pen.

 

“Okay girl, tell me all the stuff but speak in a soft and not so loud voice, okay?”

 

Star was way too excited to do that and nearly screamed into the mirror, “GUESS WHO'S GOTTEN HERSELF A BOYFRIEND?!”

 

“Oh my god, Star.” Pony winced at the noise, “not so loud... WAIT WHADYA SAY?!” The pen fell from her mouth and she now suffered at her own loud voice but started bounching with excitement as she squealed at her friend. “You mean- You and that earth boy... You two got together?”

 

“Yes- well, sort of.”

 

“Give me the details, when and how did you tell him? Or did you just do that movie thing where people just smooch each other to make the other magically fall in love with them?”

 

“No... is that a thing?” She hadn't even thought about the possibility of a love spell, though luckily she didn't need one. This was real, all the things Marco had said and done were more real and amazing than any type of magic. Although he hadn't said it all, yet...

 

Pony pressed her face to the mirror, not wanting to miss a thing of what she was going to hear. “Did you _seduce_ him...?”

 

“What?! I did no such thing!”

 

“Mhmm,” Pony didn't sound all that convinced and winked at her. “Sure you didn't, but I saw you at the party you know? And those jeans looked _very_ tight, and what was up with that crop top?”

 

“I did that for my mother!”

 

“Girl...”

 

“I was mad at my mother and was trying to get back at her.”

 

“Ooooh,” she nodded. “But did Marco like it?”

 

“...I don't know...” She hadn't even wondered about that and neither had Marco even mentioned it. Did he even like those type of clothes on her? Because if so then she'd basically have to change her _entire_ wardrobe, which consisted of only dresses in all colors. Except for that white dress she'd worn on her date and she remembered Marco complimenting her on it. Maybe she'd wear a white dress for him again sometime.

 

“Was Marco even at your party? Because I didn't see him at all.”

 

“Yeah, he was late. Something went wrong with the dimensional portal and he had to get there on his own.”

 

“Did you make him play hard-to-get?”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Then how did you two get together?!”

 

“He... we didn't really...” She wanted to say it but there was a knowing fact in her mind that stated that they hadn't officially gotten together. To her it even felt like it could only mean something once he told her he loved her, but that's the issue. “He knows I love him.”

 

“So you told him? Good girl!”

 

“I did, but he already knew... I'm not sure how but he knew how I felt about him and wanted to know if I wanted to be with him. And of course I do but he also seemed to know about Mewmans and the way we love.”

 

Pony lit up with joy and penned something down on the paper before blinking in thought and wondering, “wait... how did he know about that?”

 

“I think he read it in my spell book.”

 

“And he's okay with all that stuff?”

 

“I don't know, I'm not even sure if the book has all the details but he knew the basic facts.”

 

“So that's why you got that cute lil heart on your face... WAIT UP! Didn't he say he loves you back?!”

 

“No! I mean, he didn't but that's because I didn't want him to. Or at least, he did let me know that he cares about me and wants to be with me but he didn't want to claim me and take my freedom of heart. Well, that's what he said.”

 

“Or maybe he's afraid of the consequences... does he know what you gotta do once he confesses?”

 

“I think so...” She hadn't even asked him about it, she was just happy that they could even be together the way they were now. “I hope he does...”

 

“Aw, girl. Once he tells you he loves you, you know you're set on him for life and if he ever wants to become king of Mewni then you know he can't stay human.”

 

“I know...”

 

“Does he know?”

 

“I... should ask him about that.” She knew she had to but there was a dread in her gut, fearing the consequences that it might have.

 

“Don't be afraid Star. He'll understand if he know what's good for him.” She said it in a comforting way but there was also something threatening in her voice.

 

“What is he doesn't want to change?”

 

“Wouldn't you do it for him?”

 

“I'd do anything for him!”

 

“Then he'll do the same for you.”

 

“But... I've tried to change him before and it went horrible.”

 

“You mean his arm?”

 

It still pained her to think she'd done such a horrible thing to him. That monstrous arm still gave him nightmares, it had done something to him. “What if he doesn't want _me_ to change him?”

 

“Then you let your mother do it.”

 

“I could do that...” Even though she knew she could do it herself, she'd gotten so much better as a wand wielder and there wasn't a spell anymore that she couldn't control. The only issue was whether Marco could trust her on that.

 

“You've got to talk to him about it.”

 

“I know... and I will, I just don't know how to bring it.”

 

“Just be honest and be yourself, because you've always been yourself around him and that's what made him fall for you in the first place didn't it?”

 

“I guess,” she smiled. “Thanks Pony.”

 

“Anytime, but now you've gotta answer me something really important because our fans have been dying to know!”

 

“Know about what?”

 

Pony wiggled her brows as she drawled in a smooth voice, “is he a good kisser~?”

 

Star's face grew red.

 

*eyebrow wiggling intensifies

 

She hung up but instantly regretted that decision as she remembered that Pony head had been taking notes of everything she said and everything she _didn't_ say. In fact, the things Star hadn't been willing to tell were probably getting filled in by Pony's imagination, which made her worried about what exactly she'd been writing about...

 

It wasn't like she really wanted to know (because she really didn't) but she was still a princess and princesses do have their dignity to defend. The internet is a crazy place, anyone can make anything of you with just the freedom of speech. Whether you put on a disclaimer or not, whether it's real or fiction. People read it and they'll remember it, and then those people can get to their own conclusion, which might be even more out of place and far off of reality.

 

At least that was Star's explanation for all the strange fan mail she'd been receiving. One of the fans had been asking her why she'd chosen to be with a human over her best friend, indicating heavily that the fan rather have Star date a flying Pony head than the person she actually loves. And then there were all those letters raging on an on about the love triangle she had formed with Marco and Tom, only the disturbing part was where it became more about Marco _and_ Tom.

 

Then she noticed that there were quite a few letters for Marco as well, _fan girl_ letters. Star had only read one of them, stating something about a harem and how she wished to be part of it-

 

Star had burned all those letters that had been addressed to Marco and after searching online and finding the story, she decided that this was a secret she'd keep from Marco and take to her grave so that it could never hurt and embarrass him like it had done her.

 

At least Pony was making money with it.

 

 

-

 

 

 

He'd kiss her whenever he wanted to.

 

That's what he'd promised her anyway, and she didn't mind in the least.

 

He kept that promise, although at first he was still a little shy about it a times but Star found it adorable an noticed that he was getting more used to it over time as his hugs and touches became more regular, bolder even. Like how he now always wanted to hold her whenever they were watching a movie or when he was reading and would rest his head on her lap. It didn't matter what, any reason is good enough if it gave him a chance to just hold her and Star couldn't get enough of it.

 

Only she was missing a certain phrase that should go with it, even though she knew he couldn't say it.

 

But she wanted him to say it.

 

The sooner the better.

 

But that could only be if he knew the truth and she hadn't told him everything yet. So if she ever wanted to her those three words from him then she'd have to tell him everything there was to know!

 

She had texted him... It was a weak move but at least it was something...

 

Shortly after, a knock on her door announced him as he went into her room and went to sit with her on her bed. “I got your text...”

 

Star's heart was beating a little faster than usual, and it wasn't because of how close he was sitting. This time she was actually nervous about something more important than how good Marco could smell sometimes, like really good. Which was strange because he doesn't have any men perfume or cologne. No, wait. She was supposed to ask him about that other thing...

 

“What do you think?”

 

Marco looked back at his phone, as if to make sure that he didn't read it wrong but he'd already checked six times now. “You want to try out a spell on me?” He asked, still not sure whether she was serious or not.

 

“Yes,” she tried to speak as calm as possible despite the fact that her nervousness was making her dizzy.

 

“What kind of spell...?”

 

Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at him at surprise because she hadn't initially thought that he'd even consider letting her use magic on him. “It's a form changing spell...”

 

“Form changing...” He repeated the words, only with an uncertainty in his tone that made Star even more nervous to the point that she had to remind herself how to breathe.

 

But of course he'd notice her uneasiness, “are you alright?”

 

“I'm great, just a little hot. The weather's scorning,” she waved a hand at her face to empathize the statement.

 

Marco seemed to take it for truth, probably because her face was getting darker and there was a gleam of sweat forming on her forehead. “So that spell... is supposed to change my form?”

 

She hated how uncertain he looked and how worried he sounded. She knew he wouldn't let her use her magic on him again, she understood. That mess with his arm had all been her fault and she still felt guilty about it. Guilty enough to make her nauseous and so ashamed that she didn't dare to look him in the eyes as she spoke quickly. “Yes, I can change anything about your form with my magic and there something I'd like to change.”

 

This had initially just been a try out to see if he'd be willing to let her use her magic on him but she was now thinking she might faint before she actually could as she became far too nervous and dreaded the answer she might get.

 

Marco went silent for a short while, looking down with a distant gaze as he thought and eventually relaxed as he seemed to have come to his conclusion and took her hand in his. “Okay then.”

 

Star's hand was limp in his hold and she just stared at him in awe and astonishment. “Really? You mean it? You know you don't have to, right?”

 

“I know,” Marco said with a weak smile. “And I don't even know what kind of spell you're going to use on me but if there's something about me you don't like then go ahead and get rid of it or change it into whatever you want.”

 

“Wha-” She cocked her head in confusion and squinted her eyes as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. And then she saw the insecurity in his eyes and realized her mistake, “OHMYGOD!!!” She slapped his arm.

 

“Auw!”

 

“MARCO YOU IDIOT!”

 

He had no idea what was going on but the look on Star's face was a fair indication that she was very mad at him. “Why are you hitting me and calling me an idiot?!”

 

“BECAUSE YOU THINK I WANTED TO CHANGE SOMETHING ABOUT YOU?!”

 

“What... isn't that what you just said?” He winced as she gripped his hand painfully, “I just figured you wanted to change something small like my mole or something...”

 

“Are you... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I FRIGGING _LOVE_ THAT MOLE.” If anything she couldn't think of anything cuter except for the dimples in his face whenever he smiled. “Dammit Marco, you're perfect just the way you are!”

 

“But I-

 

“ _Don't_ you ever think less of yourself than you deserve because you are simply amazing. The most handsome, funny and sweetest guy there is. I never want you to change!”

 

He blushed a bit at the sudden rush of compliments but more than flattered he was still confused. “But you said you wanted to use a form changing spell on me?”

 

“I only wanted to get rid of those scars on your arms!” She gasped with frustration, even now he could frustrate her to no end. “They're the sole reason you're always wearing those damn hoodies and even though I think they're not bad, I still want you to feel comfortable with yourself.”

 

Marco's mouth opened and closed, but there came no sound. Only a silent 'oh' expression, showing his understanding as he looked away in embarrassment.

 

She was so frustrated with him by now, she couldn't care less about her initial plan anymore. He'd proven so much more to her already, not only willing to let her use her magic but even going as far to the point that he'd seriously change anything about himself if it was her desire.

 

She hated that mindset, hating that he thought only of her wants and never mentioning his own.

 

“You don't have to change for me, I'm always gonna love you just the way you are because that's the Marco I fell for in the first place, remember?”

 

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand and pulling her in for a kiss that she would remember forever. She'd never been kissed so tenderly before, had never been with a tender guy to begin with. Not thinking it would've been any fun she had in fact avoided those type of guys. But she had been with many other types of guys before, dated the most handsome and persuasive one's that were out there.

 

But in a strange and adorable way Marco had proved to be another type of Casanova all on his own. It wasn't like he'd been seducing her, he didn't have any pick up lines or tricks to make her feel special. It was just his need to be with her and the genuine emotion he'd put in every smile he showed her that could make her heart melt and her knees weak right on the spot. It was so like him to always be a little too careful with her whenever he held her or kissed her.

 

 _'Damn safe kid,'_ she'd think and hug or kiss him back with even more force.

 

But overall it was just his sweetness and caring that had her swooning just to be in his presence. It was almost like all his tenderness had no end and his actions could speak volumes... and they did...

 

She wanted to smack herself across the face, _'how can I be so insensible?!'_ She asked herself but remembered that Marco had always been the more sensible one.

 

But still, how could she be so stupid not to realize that until now? Of course Marco's actions would have to speak to her, it wasn't like he could actually say anything himself. Because he wanted to stay silent about that but still wanted to let her know how much he cared about her.

 

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ She scolded herself.

 

Every time she'd told him she loves him, not thinking about how much he might want to say it back. She didn't actually think he had any desire to do so in fact, but his replies hadn't been spoken with words. She remembered the first morning after getting together, telling him that she loved him and never wanted to let him go. He'd flooded her with kisses that put her on cloud nine.

 

And that evening when she said she loved the fact that her boyfriend was a chef, he had made her favorite dinner and literally made a little heart with the syrup.

 

And when she confessed her love again when he was reading his favorite novel, the book was instantly thrown somewhere else and he came over to hold her and join her in watching her favorite movie.

 

“I love you,” she said as she gave him another quick kiss before he got the chance to do so first. He smiled at her, not saying anything and with a little bit of guilt on his face.

 

But she didn't need to hear anything from him.

 

It was all in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story progress going like:  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RIGHT LETS TALK!
> 
> ...can you guess where babies come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter. See there's a thing about supply and demand, the thing is that Imma need more wine in order to spit out the next chapter as fast as I normally do.

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Staying silent about his feelings was hard, so hard.

 

Every time she said she loved him, he forced his jaw shut and bit his tongue. Every time she kissed him, he just had to kiss her back with more passion and effort in order to let her feel the things he couldn't say but all the same he didn't want to force himself upon her and go all out on her. If he really wanted to share his feelings with physical effort, then who knows how far he'd go...

 

He tried not to think about that... (he thought about it all the time)

 

He couldn't help it, for some reason he _has_ to let Star know how much he cared about her. He didn't want her to feel ignored or unheard because he was trying so damn hard to keep her free for as long as possible because he didn't want to force her to be with him. It has to be her choice.

 

Though she'd already made that choice very clear, every single day. From the moment he woke till the moment before going to sleep, she'd tell him how much she loved him. And in turn he'd give her all the hugs and kisses to reciprocate. Even just now, when he'd wished her a goodnight, she told him to have sweet dreams and that she'd probably be dreaming about him.

 

“Goodnight Star,” he said with a slight blush. How does she come up with that cheesy stuff?

 

“Goodnight Marco,” she said in return with a devilish grin. “I _love~_ you.”

 

She was doing it on purpose, he realized... a little too late.

 

She knew how bad he felt about now being able to return the words and that he'd always try to find a way to make up for it. At first it had saddened her, thinking he was trying way too hard to prove his love. But then she realized that he shouldn't have underestimated her because it should go without saying that she knows how much he loves her. And then she also remembered that if all went well then he'd have to confess to her eventually and his guilt performance wouldn't last forever.

 

So why shouldn't she enjoy it while she can?

 

She started out slowly, experimenting with what he'd do if she told him she loved him when he was in a grumpy mood. She found it incredibly adorable how he'd angrily chew his cheek and force her into a hug that made him relax and let all the anger flow away.

 

Then she said it again when he was distracted and almost let the words slip his tongue before he bit down hard, tearing his lip in the process as Star asked him if he wanted her to kiss the ouchy.

 

After that she had become more sneaky, creeping into his room as he was about to fall asleep and too tired to respond. “I love you,” she'd say with a kiss to the forehead. And although she'd actually intended to get back to her own room, she was happy to have him pull her into his own bed and keeping her close as he cradled her head against his chest so that he could press his lips against her head all night.

 

Although it was sneaky and funny to see his reactions, she'd secretly kept hoping that sometime he'd slip up and just say it already. But she wasn't willing to admit that, she wasn't _that_ desperate...

 

It became worse each day.

 

“I love you,” she said and he'd pull in for another passionate kiss.

 

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear during class, to which he had given her a very promising look that he'd have to get back on later. And he _kept_ that promise.

 

“I love you,” she'd said when he was feeling down. But this was the only time she ever regretted saying it to him because it had caused him to feel even worse for not being able to say the words back to her.

 

 _'Which wouldn't be a problem if he'd just say it!'_ She screamed in herself as she gave an unspeakable smile.

 

There had been so many times and situations where she'd confessed her love for him and made best of the situation. Like when he was angry, tired, distracted or sad. Only, she discovered recently, the best time to tell Marco about her feelings was when he was happy. Happy enough to just pick her up and take her to his room to have a make out session she could only remember as having him all over her and each time was more amazing than before. She believed that somehow he was getting better at it, knowing just how to touch her and kiss the right spots. But Marco's always been a quick learner and had a neck for paying attention to detail so she really shouldn't be so surprised.

 

But damn did he know how to make her feel good.

 

She wanted to continue those moments, to make them even better and more special. And what makes anything better without minimalism? The lesser she'd spoken her love, the more rare those moments would become, right? At least that was her theory...

 

And how right she turned out to be about that one.

 

She'd kept silent for as long as she could (not that long) and waited for Marco to be in a happy mood despite her lack of affection. It was right at the beginning of summer vacation and after he'd come home from winning a karate tournament. He was practically bouncing on his feet and didn't even think twice when Star had told him to go to her room immediately.

 

“Did you see that final kick I made?!” Marco rejoiced, happily following the girl that dragged him into her room and placed him onto her bed. He didn't suspect a thing.

 

Although Star did have somewhat of a suspicion, because this is the happiest she'd seen Marco in a while and the longest she'd gone without saying I love you. There was a thrill that took over just at the thought of how he was going to react if she said it right now and she had to resist to just kiss him already because a happy Marco was a thousand times more handsome than a sad, distracted or tired one.

 

“Marco, you were really great.”

 

“Thanks,” he said. His arm was already around her shoulder, neither of them had really noticed when it happened. It had just become so natural to be so close, it would've been weird if he didn't hold onto her.

 

But Star noticed how he was holding her a bit more tightly than usual and noticed the confidence in his smile. Therefor, she'd changed her position, pulling him down with her on the bed as they laid there with their limbs sprawled across.

 

“I'm so happy,” she said.

 

“Why's that?” He asked, rolling over to face her.

 

“Because I'm in love with such a great guy,” she grinned. “You'd probably make a good warrior.”

 

Her second sentence went completely ignored as by that time Marco had already gotten on top of her, intending to kiss her only she turned away just enough to force him to follow her and move over so that he'd ended up on top of her as she finally stopped moving and let him kiss her lovingly in a way that made her heart swell like only he could.

 

But this time she wanted more than that, she wanted to know just how far she could push him to share his feelings and maybe finally say the words she'd been dying to hear.

 

She kissed his lips, his cheeks and jaw, all to move up to his ear and whisper in the sweetest voice she could muster, “I love you so much Marco Diaz.”

 

There was a pause in his breathing and for a second she actually thought that she might have broken him when an annoyed sound came from him and he moved his leg over to straddle her completely as he began kissing every inch of her face, neck and beyond...

 

He had never gone beyond before...

 

There was something about his kisses and moves that felt different from before, somehow feeling a lot more passionate and fiery. Star could feel it in the way her skin started to tingle with every touch and the feeling in her gut that grew with a warm intensity and he kept directing his kisses more and more south than he'd ever done before. One on his hands had already traveled way down low, holding onto her thigh as his other hand had crept underneath her dress in a need to feel some skin.

 

He nipped and suckled at her collarbones, leaving his marks here and there as he started to drive Star crazy enough to the point that she was barely keeping track of his movements and only focusing on the feeling as he'd started unbuttoning the top of her dress so that he could trail his kissed down the valley of her chest. The hand that had been underneath her dress was now on top how her breast as Marco kissed the other side of her chest. The hand on her thigh however had remained there and started making circles with his thumb on the inner part of her thigh and it made all the blood boil in her southern regions.

 

Holy crap, she was going crazy and she loved it. She started to move her own hands, just as shamelessly as his had become. Sliding underneath his T-shirt to get a good feel of those pectorals that he always liked to hide underneath those damn hoodies. However, she was still surprised at the firmness and moved her fingers shyly across his abdomen. Her touch had become light as feathers, causing him to shudder.

 

She silently noted that she liked the reaction and went to touch him in that exact same way over and over again until she realized the she'd just found his sweet spot when she lightly trailed her fingers across a certain spot near his neck. She pushed him off and onto his back, wanting to play some more with this new sweet spot and not realizing that he'd already undone enough buttons to fully show her bra, giving him full display as she hoovered over him.

 

She forced his head aside to kiss the spot near his neck that erupted a sound of him that neither of them had ever heard before. She stared back at him as his eyes grew wide and his face got red with embarrassment.

 

She did it again, this time making him moan even louder as he struggled a bit but she'd pinned him down completely. She really liked this sweet spot of his but got curious to discover more of them as she kept attacking him with her lips and let her hands roam his body, pushing his shirt up and placing her lips softly on his ribs where she could feel every hitch and pause of his breathing. As she moved across she got close enough to feel his racing heartbeat, glad to know she wasn't the only one who was getting excited.

 

His whole abdomen became her treasure land, claiming every inch and muscle as her own and leaving her marks until she found a spot that made him nearly scream when she kissed him right below his navel.

 

A shudder went through his entire body and he gave Star a look that made her whole body grow hot and she swallowed shyly because he was staring at her with such lust as if he was about to ravage her. And with a blank mind and a lack of anything else to say she repeated the words that always let her have him. “I love you.”

 

It was his turn now.

 

Not the words, but the actions. Sitting up with Star in his lap and oh so shamelessly pulling her dress up and over her head. She let him but couldn't help but look away under his inspecting gaze.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

She could let him do whatever he wanted without a care in the world, as long as he'd reserve that look and those words only for her.

 

And just as she was about to reward his romantic efforts-

 

“STAAAR!!! YOU'RE FATHER'S HERE TO SEE YOU!” Mr. Diaz yelled and was heard with fast approaching footsteps.

 

She pushed Marco away, scrambling to the floor to get back her dress and hurriedly put in on and closing the last button just in time as her father barged into the room with a big smile. “Star!” He ran up to her with outstretched arms and gave her a big hug before noticing Marco on the bed.

 

“What are you doing in my daughter's sleeping quarters?”

 

“I... ehm....”

 

“You don't look so fancy, my boy.”

 

“Uhm...” He was at a loss for words but the king was already explaining for himself.

 

“That's why you probably had to lay down, didn't you?”

 

He nodded.

 

“That doesn't surprise me, the sun in this solar system is by far too close to you earth for normal weather. Although, I could've sworn about six months ago it didn't seem as close as it is now...”

 

Marco tried to ignore the burn on his face and spoke as normal as possible. “What brings you here actually?”

 

“Aha, I thought you might ask that. I actually came for you, Marco.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Because I think we should talk.”

 

For a minute he got scared that Star's father might know about how what Marco had just done to his daughter but there was no anger in his eyes, although he did look pretty solemn. “About what?”

 

“Marco, my boy. I don't know what you already know about Mewmans but if you're really getting serious with my daughter then I think you should know _everything_ there is to know.”

 

“Do you mean...”

 

“The talk,” the king stated with no sign of making a joke or being sarcastic.

 

“You don't have to do that...” He said and wished he could stop feeling so awkward with a fearful feeling that Star's father might know about their dirty action after all because his timing really couldn't have been any worse. (unless he'd shown up a few minutes later, who knows how that would've played out.)

 

“Marco, I know you're feeling awkward about this but I want you to know about what you're getting yourself into.”

 

He couldn't have phrased it any worse...

 

“But I already do!” He pleased and saw that Star began to cringe as well. “My dad gave me that talk a long time ago.”

 

“Your father did?” The king looked a bit puzzled at that before solving the confusion, “oh no. Not _that_ talk, I know your father already told you all that human stuff. I even asked him so, apparently you humans have very different ways than us and I don't really understand them but that's alright.” He turned to his daughter and gestured at the door, “Mrs. Diaz is waiting for you downstairs, Star. I asked her to explain that human stuff to you, like their version of _the talk.”_ He said with quoted fingers.

 

“You did- Why...? WHAT?!” Marco sputtered his words in mortification but for some reason Star didn't look as mortified as him.

 

She was just surprised, “but mom already told me everything.”

 

“Well yes, but this is entirely different. I don't really know what it's about but after I explained to them what I was going to tell Marco they said that their talk was a lot different from ours although somewhat the same.”

 

“Did mom hold something back?”

 

“No, it's just that we don't really understand humans and I think it might be better for you to try while I'll make Marco understand Mewmans.”

 

“Uhm, okay then.” She said, standing reluctantly and left the room with a quick glance at Marco who'd been staring at her as if he was anxious with something.

 

“Now then, Marco.” The king said, gesturing for the boy to come with him as he opened an inter dimensional portal. “Come with me.”

 

“Where are we going?” He asked, carefully getting closer.

 

“We're going for a walk, if find that words flow the easiest during a nice and calming promenade with a friend.” Although nice and easy wasn't shown as he shoved Marco ahead and into the portal, following him right after.

 

They got themselves into a beautiful field of flowers and plants, some of which Marco could swear were whispering and looking at them. “Where are we?”

 

“This is one of my gardens.”

 

“It's beautiful!”

 

“You think so? It's actually a failed corn field, somehow the soil doesn't do well for vegetables but it's perfect for death flowers and tackling trees. I often used to lure my enemies here and let the plants do the attacking for me.”

 

“Then isn't this place dangerous to be in?”

 

“Hm? No, I control them. They know I'm the one that keeps them alive so they do whatever I want.”

 

Marco wasn't sure whether to feel sad or threatened by that.

 

“Come my boy,” the kind demanded as he strolled along the small path between the flowers. “Walk with me in my garden of conspiracy.”

 

“Conspiracy?”

 

“I conspire a lot.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Things that need conspiring, like my daughter getting married someday to a human.”

 

“Star and I aren't engaged....”

 

“I know, you're taking things slow. Very slow if you ask me, I was married already when I was fiveteen.”

 

“You were?!”

 

“Of course, it's an average here to be married at least before your twenties. And I know that also used to be the norm on your earth but humans change very quickly over time. You've become a lot more free with your emotions.”

 

“That's because we don't have to settle for a single person, we don't have that mewberty thing going on.”

 

“I know, it worries me. To think that your love for my daughter could fade at any time or by any mistake she makes.”

 

“That's not... I don't want that to happen.”

 

“I know, but it's something about humans that scares me. But you know that won't be an issue if you really choose to be with her.”

 

“You can trust me.”

 

“Once your a mewman, you'll have my undivided trust on that.”

 

“Once I'm what?”

 

“Mewman, you know. Turning yourself from human to mewman, it's a standard rule for the king to be mewman or at least from our own galaxy but since you're not... I wonder if Star's already practiced the spell.”

 

“HOLD ON!” Marco yelped and stomped a foot in his dismay, “are you telling me that if I should ever marry Star, I'd have to turn into a mewman?!”

 

“Why yes, didn't you know?”

 

“No... I didn't.” But he'd like to have known about that a little sooner, before almost breaking his tongue all those times he'd been ready to confess his love and make Star his forever. He would've been more cautious with that in case he'd slip up and suddenly be forced to change into something he knew nothing about. But to change... That's what Star had been talking about, hadn't she? When she had asked him if he'd let her use her magic on him to change something about him... that something, meaning his entire being.

 

But she also said that he didn't have to change a thing for her, that he could stay this way forever and to never change... What did that mean?

 

“Marco, this is the whole reason I want you to understand what it means to be a mewman.”

 

“Because you say that I'll eventually have to turn into one?”

 

“Exactly, but there's no need to fear. Being like us is pretty neat!”

 

“Do I have to go through Mewberty, like Star?”

 

“Not if you wait until after you're twenty, because that's when a mewman's already grown into an adult. Although you will have to deal with the magic changes in your body.”

 

“What changes...”

 

“Ah, well. Here comes _the talk,_ ” he said dreadfully and scraped his throat to announce his speech. “You see, when a man becomes a mewman, you'll start to notice certain things are changing in your mind and body...

 

 

-

 

 

“Mrs. Diaz?” Star asked and laid down the seventh book she was told to read about puberty and other subject she didn't understand. “What's anti conception?”

 

Marco's mother smiled at her but with a small sigh, she hadn't expected for Star to know so little about the human body, let alone sex. “It's something to keep women from getting pregnant.”

 

“How?”

 

“It's prevents women from ovulating after their menstruation, causing the egg cell to pass instead of settling.”

 

“Egg cell?”

 

“The part that becomes the baby.”

 

“Humans come from eggs?!”

 

“No, they're grown into a mother's belly.”

 

That answer seemed to confuse and amaze Star even more, “whatte...? What do you mean you grow them in you belly? How would that even fit?!”

 

“It's a slow process, your belly grows with the baby over time. Look,” she grabbed what Star thought was another textbook but instead turned out to be an old photo album. “This is me during my first month of pregnancy.” She showed the photo, made en profile and showing her stomach. “And this was at four months.”

 

“Wow, your belly's really growing! I'm so sorry you got pregnant.”

 

“No, don't be.” She laughed, “pregnancy isn't some kind of disease. It's a gift, meaning that you're carrying a child.”

 

“Really? A child... then does that mean that... you had a tiny human being in you?”

 

“Of course! Where else did you think Marco came from?”

 

“Marco was in your stomach?!”

 

“Yes, just look here. This is where I was pregnant at six months, and here at eight.”

 

Star gasped in disbelieve, “just how long was he in there?!”

 

“Nine months, you can see here how tiny he was when he was just a few hours old.”

 

“ _Oh my god, lookathim he's soo cuuute~”_

 

Mrs. Diaz smiled in agreement, “I hadn't really expected for him to be so tiny when I was pregnant with him, he was really restless in there.”

 

“You could feel him in your belly?”

 

“Oh yes, and he was quite the kicker. No wonder he's so good at karate.”

 

“He _kicked_ you?”

 

“Nothing harmful, it's just that sometimes you can feel the baby move. Look at this photo, Rafael like to put his hands on my belly and feel the small kicks. He'd claimed that it was because Marco couldn't wait to get out.”

 

“Is that how you know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl?”

 

“Not really, we used an echo scan.”

 

“Oh...” Star squinted her eyes at the echo photo without making any sense of it.

 

Mrs. Diaz gazed at the picture a little longer before Star interrupter her reminiscence.

 

“How did you get him out of your belly?”

 

“Labor.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“It a painful process that sometimes goes so badly that some women have to get their baby out with surgery. Luckily my labor wasn't that bad and it only took a few hours for Marco to be born.”

 

“Wow...” This was by far the most magical thing Star had ever heard about humans. “But then... how did he get into your belly in the first place?”

 

“My husband of course.”

 

“How?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How did he put the baby Marco inside of you?”

 

“You mean... you don't know about... how humans make babies?”

 

Star gave her a blank stare, “no.”

 

“Oh my...”

 

“Can you tell me?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

 

-

 

 

After a long walk through the garden Marco's opinion on mewmans had become something between amazing and terrifying, but mostly strange. King River had been talking for two hours with no end and Marco became more amazed and frightened with every detail he was told.

 

“And _that_ , my boy, is why it's best to stick with the dragon ritual to raise your children.”

 

“Didn't you say you used a magic rock lion ritual for Star?”

 

“Of course! She's a girl after all.”

 

“Right,” he said and believe it or not, some of it was actually staring to make sense once he got the big picture. “Wait... what were the bunnies for?”

 

“Dragon food, you gotta keep em fresh.”

 

“Of course...”

 

“Now then, Marco.” The king said humbly with a pat on the back, “I've given you all my knowledge and wisdom on what it means to be a mewman. I'll be looking forward to welcome you in our society and have you as my son in law.”

 

“Thanks,” Marco said and returned the pat on the back. “You sound very sure of that.”

 

“That's because I have nothing to doubt, it's just a gut feeling I have because I trust in you.”

 

Marco couldn't help but feel more than a bit flattered at that. That this all mighty king was willing to entrust his princess daughter to someone like him, someone who's supposed to take care of her and help her rule all of Mewni.

 

Marco gave the man a hug, he couldn't help it and didn't care if it would be weird. But the king would never think so of him, accepting his gratitude as he laughed. “Let's get you back to your girlfriend, shall we?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Hurry up,” he said and opened the portal. “Can't keep your future wife waiting forever!”

 

“Thank you, for everything.”

 

“No need to thank me, and good luck on your journey with Star.”

 

Marco thanked him again before entering the portal that led him back to his own world. A world without dragon rituals and rock lions, where magical and man eating flowers didn't exist. His world was so different from Star's, he'd never really thought of it before but it must have been so difficult for Star to get used to the change. But if she could do it, then so can he... should he ever get to do so...

 

He still wasn't completely sure about becoming a mewman. But if this relationship with Star kept on going as well as it did, then he just might do it for her.

 

When he'd come back home through the portal, he was back at Star's room and heard two loud female voices coming from downstairs. It sounded like they were both going on a rant at the same time and Marco remembered that his mother had supposedly given Star a talk about something he thought she knew about...

 

He ran and stumbled down the stairs, finding the two women sitting on the couch with a whole lot of photo albums in their laps.

 

“Marco, welcome home sweetie.” His mother greeted him and he was about to say something back until he saw the pictures she was holding. Showing him from when he was an infant, toddler and aging up to last years yearbook picture. He'd almost forgotten how well his mother kept track of his life, although at sometimes a little too well. Resulting in more than a bunch of embarrassing photo's.

 

“Mom, wh-

 

“MARCO!!! DID YOU KNOW YOUR MOTHER HAD TO CARRY YOU FOR NINE MONTHS?!”

 

“St-

 

“AND THAT SHE RAISED YOU WITHOUT ANY NANNIES, HELPS OR MAGIC?!” She got up to push a bunch of photos in his face as she ranted, “and look at what an amazing job she did at it! You were so cute and are so great now, someone should give her an award!”

 

Mrs. Diaz laughed, “I couldn't have done it without Rafael.”

 

“Of course not,” Star stated as a matter of a fact. “He's the one who put the baby in you, right?”

 

“OHMYGOD! Mom what did you tell her?”

 

“Would you calm down?” Star said, “Mrs. Diaz was just explaining to me how human women can carry babies and grow them in their tummies. Only she doesn't want to tell me how the baby gets in there, but I do know that you need a man to do it. But then there's this anti conception thing that can steal your egg or something, so that you won't get pregnant so I'm pretty sure that it must be fairly easy to get pregnant. Or is it just really contagious?”

 

Mrs. Diaz shook her head, “it doesn't work like that.”

 

“Oh... Then how does it work?”

 

“I think Marco should explain that to you sometime.”

 

Marco shot his mother a mortified look but only received an amused smile as response.

 

“Geez Marco,” Star turned to him with a doubtful tone. “And I thought you were so great at teaching me stuff about biology yet there's so much I didn't know!”

 

“I didn't.... That wasn't something for me to tell you...” He said, a little bit confused yet amazed how Star had never heard about sex before. “Plus, I thought you already knew about all of this stuff.”

 

“Are you kidding me? My people can't even get pregnant! We just use a spell and-

 

“And split a part of your magical self into another being... Your father told me everything.”

 

“He did? That must've been a long talk.”

 

“It was, but he explained everything very well.”

 

“That's great! And now Mrs. Diaz can explain everything to me!”

 

“No, Star. Marco should tell you.”

 

“But you know so much about all this.”

 

“So does he, trust me.” She said it with a hinting voice and winked at her son.

 

Now he was even more mortified than before and smacked a palm against his head.

 

Star looked at him curiously, “are you gonna tell me?”

 

“NO- Yes... just not now.”

 

“Aww, why not?”

 

“I'll tell you when the time's right.”

 

“Tell me now!”

 

“No way,” he said and backed away. He noticed his mother silently giggling at the display.

 

“Why are you being so secretive about this?”

 

“I'm not being secretive...”

 

“TELL ME!” She demanded loudly in a very pony like tactic.

 

He bolted out of the room and was quickly followed all the way to his bedroom where he'd tried to lock the door and pray for her to back off but this was a girl with determination and a magical wand, there was nothing he could do to stop her. Easily blasting the lock and glomping him in and inescapable hold on the floor. She held him down as she sat on his back, leaning down and whispering in his ear. “Just tell me what I want to know or I'll make you.”

 

“Oh my god...” he gulped with a red face, not only out of embarrassment for what she was asking of him but also because there was something about the situation that made his heart run a little faster.

 

“Tell me,” she said and moved a finger along his neck that send a shiver up his spine.

 

“Star...”

 

“You can tell me Marco, I can handle it.” She said and it was probably meant to sound serious but he was having a hard time to get passed the smoothness in her voice as she trailed her finger up and along his ear. “Let me know that secret of yours.”

 

“For god's sake Star!” He managed to turn it her hold and look at her with his flustered face.

 

“Marco?”

 

“Honestly,” he was gasping a little and noticing that he'd changed their position so that she was sitting on top of him and still holding him down forcefully. “Star, how can you _not_ know.” If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought her to be an expert on all the details on sex. How else did she always manage to get him all riled up, much like she was doing right now. And what about the make-out session they had in her room today? What did she think they'd been doing if they hadn't been interrupted.

 

“Know what?” She asked, her tone sounded a little insecure as she saw the disbelieve on his face.

 

“You know... about- about... sex.”

 

She cocked her head to the side, frowning a bit as she repeated the word slowly. “Sex?”

 

He wished it didn't sound so great when she said it, as she kept saying it again.

 

“I don't know what 'sex' means Marco, never heard of it. What is sex?”

 

He let out a frustrated grunt and covered his face under his hands, “Star, please...”

 

“What?”

 

“Can we just hold out on this?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I just don't think you're ready for it.”

 

“That's not fair! Why are you keeping a secret from me?”

 

“Hey,” he lowered his hands to glare at her. “Don't act like you haven't kept anything from me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That thing, about you wanting to change me.”

 

“What... no. I already told you that's not necessary.”

 

She could be so sweet sometimes, but she needed to face reality and Marco would say it. “You know you're gonna have to change me into a mewman if we really want to be together.”

 

“I...” She loosened he hold on him and self consciously bit her lip, “you know about that?”

 

“Your dad told me...” He said and waited for a response, seeing the small panic build up in her eyes. “You could've just told me.”

 

“I know... I wanted to.”

 

“But?”

 

“But... I didn't know how you'd react...”

 

“Because you thought I might shy away at the prospect of giving up my humanity?”

 

“Uh... would you?”

 

“I'd do anything for you, you know that.”

 

“But what if it's against your will?”

 

“I won't do it if I don't want to.”

 

She seemed to lighten up a little, “good. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want.”

 

“Guess you'll just have to wait and see what I wanna do.”

 

“Oh, I guess...” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Marco you're such a sweetie, and just too cute.”

 

He'd already given up on the possibility of her seeing him as a real man, but he'd take that compliment if it made her smile like she was doing right now.

 

 

-

 

 

“River, you're back!” The queen stood from her seat and crossed her arms, “where were you?”

 

“I've visited Earth to take care of some business.”

 

“Why, and how is Star?”

 

“Star's doing well, but I came for the earth boy, the one dating our daughter.”

 

“What kind of business did you have with him?”

 

“Honey, I went to give him 'the talk'.”

 

“You don't mean... _the talk?_ ”

 

“Yes, I told him everything. Feels good to share knowledge between father and future son.”

 

“But why would you even need to? Surely that boy is competent and old enough to already know all that.”

 

“Believe me, he knew nothing about the thorn realms and the fire spawns.”

 

The queen raised a brow, “how do you mean... he didn't know anything?”

 

“Noho, he was only inclined on the human way.”

 

“Human way?”

 

“Yes, I was shocked as well but apparently they've got an entirely different system of creation.”

 

“But...” She trailed off and thought for a second, “of course. Because they don't have any magic...”

 

“Exactly, they do it all without magic. Although I have to admit that the boy does have an exceptional high amount of magic residing within him.”

 

“But, surely they at least know how to use the pearly wind fire?”

 

“No, that's what makes it even more amazing! No wind, no pearls and no fire!”

 

“That's impossible! You can't spawn your child out of nowhere!”

 

“My thoughts exactly, and yet here they are. Billions of human that exist without any magic.”

 

“There must be some kind of secret to it.”

 

“I don't know... I asked Mrs. Diaz and she told me there's absolutely no magic involved.”

 

“That's ludicrous.”

 

“I know, that's why I asked her to explain it to Star.”

 

“Our daughter? She doesn't need to know about that, she's not human.”

 

“I know, but I thought she might as well get her explanation while I talked to Marco. That boy didn't know what hit him when I told him about the Mewman ritual he'd have to perform.”

 

“You told him about that too?”

 

“Sure, I did. I was talking for so long and telling him so much, he might as well know that too. I even made him do some practices, he didn't do too shabby for someone who's never practiced before. Although he was surprisingly good at the Helios Storm.”

 

“That one?”

 

“I know, not impressing especially for a human. Just wait what he can do once he's a mewman.”

 

“You're really set on him, aren't you?”

 

“Yes. I gotta prepare for the future! He'll make a fine king some day.”

 

The queen agreed skeptically with a half nod, “are Star's mewberty marks still there?”

 

“Yes...” The king answered with little disappointment but saw his wife's unnecessary criticism. “Give them time, my dear.”

 

“For what? What's there to even think about?”

 

“I find that humans like to take their time to get to know each other first before setting their devotion on someone.”

 

“He knows Star well enough.”

 

“Yes, but humans don't get as much time as we do. So they're a little more careful about choosing the one they'll spend their very limited time with.”

 

“Hm...” She took the answer somewhat at heart but still it did little to change her opinion, “he's taking so long.”

 

“I know, but let's see it this way. The longer he takes, the more sure he'll be of his answer?”

 

The queens face faltered, “you told me you loved me at first sight!”

 

“Ah yes, but I'm not a human now am I?”

 

“No... I'll never get humans.”

 

“Let's not worry about that. If all goes well, he won't be a human for long.”

 

“Surely.”

 

“I remember how you tripped that first time I saw you, you fell right into my cornfield.”

 

“That's because you always forgot to mow those sprigged roots!”

 

“And I'm glad I didn't! Otherwise you never would've stumbled into my life like that!”

 

She showed a small smile with a reluctant blush, “I'm glad too.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Marco?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I wanna have a baby.”

 

insert spit-take*

 

Along with coughing, sputtering and stumbling as he fell off the couch and looked up at her in horror. “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!”

 

“I want a baby.”

 

“NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE WAY TOO YOUNG AND SO NOT READY!”

 

“Not now of course, don't be silly.” She laughed and waved off his dismay, “I'm just saying. Someday, maybe in the future when I'm older I'd like to be a mom.”

 

“Oh...” He swallowed his shock and took a breath, “that makes sense...”

 

“It does?”

 

“Well, yeah. You've got to continue the royal blood line, right?”

 

“Oh, right.” She hadn't even thought of that before, “but that's not the only reason. I don't just want a baby because I have to but also because I want to.”

 

He didn't know where she was heading with this but there was a dreadful feeling taking over in his gut. Or maybe he was just over thinking things...

 

But then Star had to give him _that_ look.

 

He knew exactly where she was going, only he'd have to let her down on that one as he didn't have an answer. At least not the one she wanted.

 

“Marco?”

 

He gulped, “yes?”

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You know...” she let out a frustrated huff. “Have you ever thought about it?”

 

He had. “No.” And lied.

 

“Really?” She shook her head in disbelieve, “you've never thought of being a father?”

 

“Ehm...” He really hated this, “I don't think I'd be very good at it.”

 

She gasped, “nonsense! You're Marco the save kid! You're always the responsible and caring one.”

 

“I know...” he grumbled, not wanting to continue the topic on him. “What makes you bring this up all of a sudden?”

 

“I just realized that I'd really like to be a mother.”

 

“Why?” The question sounded as stupid as it was.

 

“Because it's the greatest gift of love!”

 

He didn't reply... Or rather he couldn't, not with the sudden lump in his throat.

 

But after his silence, Star explained. “Your mother showed me all these pictures of you when you were tiny, and told me stories of how she raised you with all her love and care, with her very own hands and all the effort she could manage. At first I thought she was crazy for not getting a nanny or a handler but then I learned what it means to raise someone by yourself because you want to and simply because you love them.”

 

He wished he could just tape that mouth down, to stop her from saying anything else so that his heart wouldn't feel so heavy.

 

But he was silenced by guilt and let her have her say anyway.

 

“I want to be able to experience that too, you know?”

 

He regretting his decision of taping that mouth because everything she said started to sound more and more un-like the happy Star he knew. And although he didn't want to ask or pry on the matter, he knew this was probably something important to hear. So he asked, “what do you mean with not having the experience?”

 

“Uhm...” She looked down, shyly fumbling with her dress. “I don't really know what it's like... to be carried, fed, or cleaned by my mom.”

 

“She never did?”

 

“It was always a stranger, a guard, nanny, staff member, fairy godmother or handler.

 

He wondered about that fairy godmother... “Where was your mom?”

 

“Busy, ruling the world.”

 

“Where was your dad?”

 

“At war, expanding his corn field.”

 

“That sounds... lonely.”

 

“No, it's not lonely! I saw them every day during the war meetings and dinner and would always incline me on their busyness so that I wouldn't feel left out. My dad would always let me throw the map dart on which galaxy to invade!”

 

Marco doubted that was a good thing... “Do you regret that your mom didn't do all those things with you, instead of all those other people?”

 

She had to think about that for a while, face faltering at some point but she quickly got over it. “My mom doesn't know any better, it's just the way it's always been. My grandmother was never around because she had to rule the war all by herself.”

 

 _'What's with these people always being at war?'_ One thing became sure as Marco thought of it, should he ever become king then there'd be no more war. “Star, what makes you so sure that you won't be too busy with being queen?”

 

“I...”

 

He knew she hadn't thought about that, only thinking of what she wanted and not the consequences.

 

“I might get busy sometimes...” She admitted with regret but surprisingly honest, “and I won't always be able to do all the things your mom did for you but you humans are just so amazing at showing your love, it makes me feel... like that's something we miss on Mewni. Not that all mewmans are ignorant but we could use some of that humane stuff.”

 

How could he _not_ hug her? His arms were around her in an instant with his head resting on hers.

 

“See?” She huffed, “you are so good at it. I mean, my mother has never hugged me once in my life!”

 

He held her closer, wanting to just do that and hug away all those sad thoughts and replace them with all the love she deserves. Why did she have to make him feel this way?

 

“Marco?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Would you someday like to be a father...?”

 

“Maybe... I don't know if I'd be good for it.”

 

She hugged him back, “I trust you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but srsly, you'll never guess how mewmans are spawned XD
> 
> (hint: I'm not saying it's not a pokemon evolution but I'm also not saying that it is or might be.)
> 
>  
> 
> (my hugs to everyone else who's never got to hug their mom :)


	8. Charper 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know where I was going with this... I just saw a video of a guy skyping with his parents and jumping out of an airplane, but that's just the kind of stuff I love: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wGfsQc8zDk>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This might be the first song that's actually relevant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edHhe8HyekE)  
>  (just kidding, it's got Stevie Nicks goating along with Kenny.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also: my curtain broke :(

**Chapter 8**

 

Being with Star was a wild ride, meaning even more wild than usual and in a different sense of being with her. Every day he began noticing more and more about her, small things. Like how her voice would take a higher pitch whenever she got flustered, or how she'd get this blush around her ears that you'd only see if you really looked for it whenever she got embarrassed. Then there was also that thing where Star would often do this quick nod and agree with whatever he said while she had no idea what he was talking about. Sometimes it was because of her daydreaming and he'd catch her staring at him without listening or at other times when he was talking about a random human concept that she genuinely didn't understand, like drones or such.

 

He wondered how they'd been friends for so long and he was only noticing these things now, but that was probably explainable by the fact that he had been looking at her a lot more recently. So much it almost made him feel like a creep if it hadn't been for Star, who'd stare right back at him. Their eyes would meet and there was a loving smile shared until one of them was reminded that they actually had other things to do than goggling each other.

 

But he loved this small adventure of finding out these new things, her likes, dislikes, even some fears that she'd kept secret from him.

 

Like her fear of heights, although it wasn't about regular heights. She could easily manage climbing up a ladder and such but she'd been surprisingly reluctant when Marco had taken her way up high as a late birthday present.

 

“Marco... Why aren't we on the ground anymore?” She looked out the tiny window and clutched his arm in fear.

 

“It's a plane... I thought you knew what a plane was.”

 

“Yes, I've heard about them. It's something you humans use to fly around and travel. Only I didn't know thing thing was a plane as well.”

 

“Is this the first time you've actually seen one? Wait, what did you think this was anyway.”

 

“I don't know,” she mumbled in a higher pitch. “Some kind of bus? There are so many weird forms of transportation on this earth, nothing could surprise me anymore.”

 

“You think so?” Marco restrained from laughing and grabbed her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “I always though you weren't afraid of anything.”

 

“This is different, I just can't understand how this thing's in the air right now without using magic.”

 

“It's a thing with aerodynamics and velocity...” He trailed off, knowing it was useless and that she wasn't even really listening as she was too afraid. She wouldn't understand if he went on a rant about planes, plus that wasn't why they were here anyway. “Do you like the view?”

 

“Hm...” She sat up a bit, looking down from the tiny window and bawling at what she saw. “Oh, Marco that's beautiful!” She sat back to give him a hug, “this is an awesome late birthday present. Thank you so much!”

 

“Eh... this isn't your present, actually.”

 

“It's not?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then, are we going somewhere?”

 

“In a way... didn't I already explain to you what we were gonna do?” He remembered telling her to put on her suit as he'd explained the basics of skydiving and hear her hum and nod in agreement... And she hadn't been listening to him back then....

 

Star grinned as she looked down on her suit, “you said something about diving, didn't you? Are we going to the ocean or a lake? OH! Are we going camping again?!”

 

“What- No, Star. Please listen to me, that suit is _not_ for underwater diving!”

 

“Oh... do they know that?” She gestured at the rest of the group they were with.

 

“Of course they do, they've already done this many times before and so have I.” Although he had to admit that it started out as a dare and after that many of his friends and family wanted to join in as well. Which is how he got to know this group of regular skydivers as well.

 

Star looked a bit troubled, “then what are we going to do?”

 

He might as well give it to her straight, “we're going to jump out of this plane.”

 

“How else would we get out?” She laughed, although her laughed shied away when she realized that she'd probably gotten the wrong idea, again.

 

“We're going to jump out of this plane,” he repeated only this time grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to force her attention to what he was saying. “And we'll be jumping out while the plane is still flying at this exact height.”

 

She blinked, went silent as her mind tried to desperately understand what he was saying. But it was hard to grasp, jumping from a plane at this altitude... They would fall, crash to the ground and get hurt. Or did he expect her to use her magic to save their lives or something? Then she'd better worry about all those other people because she wasn't sure she could focus her magic on all of them at the same time. This was insane, he was being insane. It couldn't be right, Marco's a safe kid. How could he come up with such an impossible idea?

 

The distress was evident on her face and he shushed her out of her thoughts before she'd take any drastic matters.

 

“Okay, Star. I'm gonna need you to trust me on this one okay? Because, yes we are going to jump and fall out of a plane but you'll go with me and I'll make sure we don't crash to the ground.”

 

“HOW?!

 

“You'll just have to trust me, alright?”

 

She swallowed her voice as she looked down.

 

“You're not gonna get hurt okay? You know I wouldn't let that happen.”

 

She gave a small nod, relaxing a bit though her expression was still worried.

 

He ignored the small stinging in his chest at her distrust and moved his hand to rub her back as he kissed her head. “You'll be fine, I've got you.”

 

The time came for everyone to partner up, newlings and beginners with the instructors and Marco motioned for Star to get up so that he could hook up their belts together.

 

She moved a bit, “my suit's stuck with yours...?”

 

“It's supposed to be this way. We have to jump together, remember?” He sat back down, pulling her into his lap and handed her a pair of goggles, “put this on.”

 

“Why do I have to wear glasses?”

 

“To keep the wind out of your eyes, you'll love the view.”

 

She wasn't so sure about that, already set on shutting her eyes and wishing for this nightmare to end. But even so, she did everything he told her to do, not like she had much of a choice. There was nothing for her to do but trust him on this but nervousness started to take over.

 

One of the instructors patted her on the shoulder, “must be your first time, eh?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well, you got nothing to worry about. He's practically as much of an expert on this as I am, plus he's the safest guy I know. Probably done about twenty checks on your chute, right Marco?”

 

“Something like that...” He'd checked more than enough of the chute and every strap and belt, making sure to even add some extra's to keep Star as comfortable and close to his body as possible. But now that he had her close, he could also feel a slight trembling going through her body.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head as he cooed. “I've got you, don't worry.”

 

The first pair stood up as they readied themselves at the door, “is everybody ready?!”

 

Star was the only not to cheer along, watching intently as they opened the door with a countdown and the first pair made their way out. She breathed out a silent scream and clutched her seat while the second pair jumped.

 

“It's our turn,” Marco said as he tried to stand. But try as he may, he was being held down by a petrified Star. “Star, we have to go.”

 

“I'm scared!”

 

He grabbed her hand that had been pushing him down and spoke reassuringly, “you can trust in me.”

 

Oh how she wanted to, if only she was able. Sure, she was brave enough to fight off any kind of monster and could trust in Marco to have her back but this was something entirely different and unfamiliar. She simply couldn't bring herself to trust in this idea and was too scared to think about it.

 

But she wanted to trust him, even if she couldn't. She tried to make herself believe that she did.

 

They stood together, moving towards the door as Star was the first one to look down and felt her heart sink as all the blood rushed from her face. Marco's hand was around her waist and with the other he held onto the rim above as he leaned forward, giving her leverage and nothing to hold onto but him.

 

“Are you ready Star?”

 

“YES!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, somehow believing that the louder she spoke the more convincing she'd sound.

 

And although she secretly hoped that Marco would see through her lie, he was convinced enough to let himself go and push themselves out into the open air. She hadn't really known what to expect but at least the goggles did their work as her face hit the strong wind, blowing in their ears to drain out most of her screams. Marco tried to calm her down and yell loud enough to be heard over her own voice.

 

“STAR! OPEN YOUR EYES!”

 

Was he crazy? That was just about the last thing she wanted to do, but he kept insisting until she slowly peeked through her lids and saw the wide landscape far under.

 

They were _really_ high.

 

“MARCOOO!!!”

 

“ISN'T THIS GREAT?!”

 

“WE'RE FALLING!”

 

“DON'T WORRY, I'VE GOT YOU!”

 

“MARCO, please...” She trailed off, out of breath and whimpering. She couldn't do this, they were falling with no way to escape. She couldn't even move, feeling trapped in this wind suit and all the belts. They were restraining in a way that made her feel like she'd been caught in some sort of trap, like an animal. And with that came the most animal reaction, turning to panic and only thinking of a way to save themselves. And for that there was only one way she knew how, grabbing hold of her wand in her pocket and quickly mumbling her spell as she heard Marco say something inaudible.

 

They went from falling to floating.

 

Descending very slowly as she heard Marco sputter in confusion, “whatte- why are we... What is this?!” He moved his hands to feel at the substance that had surrounded them, it was firm, soft and see through enough to look at the ground that was still far from were they were.

 

“It's a sky bubble,” she answered. “actually a double bubble.” She pointed out as it was already obvious since they'd each gotten into their separate bubble.

 

Marco turned to look at her, floating near enough for him to show his scowl. “Why'd you do that?!”

 

He was getting mad... Even after she'd just saved his life? “We were falling! What else was I supposed to do?”

 

“I had you! I was going to open up our parachute and make a save landing!”

 

“HOW DO I KNOW?! DO YOU HAVE A PLANE IN THAT BACKPACK OF YOURS?!”

 

“IT'S A PARACHUTE, YOU SAW HOW THE OTHERS DID IT DIDN'T YOU?!”

 

“WHA... HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!”

 

Maybe he should've explained aerodynamics to her after all... But that didn't matter anymore. “It would've worked if you'd just let me...”

 

“NO! THAT'S CRAZY, YOU'RE CRAZY. I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE LIKE THAT!” It didn't make much sense with what he was trying to tell her but by now it was still mostly her fear voicing her thoughts and too scared to realize how they hurt.

 

“I- I... told you to trust me...”

 

“I DID... I mean- I wanted to but... it wouldn't have worked.”

 

His mouth was gaping, sure he knew she'd been nervous and tried to look at it rationally because there weren't many times that Star could get scared so he hadn't expected this. He'd even thought that she'd love skydiving as much as he did since she was always the most adventurous one, but as much as a rebel as she is. Star is still a person with fear and he could understand that.

 

But even so... to have such little faith in him was more than a little disheartening. And the unconvinced look in her eyes wasn't helping him to tell her otherwise. This was her fear, her reality and there was apparently no way for him to convince her. He looked at the belts that used to be attached to her suit, some of them were broken and left with a sharp end. Sharp enough to use it with all his force, pushing and prying the bubble.

 

“Marco, what are you doing. STOP! YOU'RE BREAKING THE BUBBLE!”

 

“EXACTLY!” He snapped, and with that snappy tone and anger he was able to give enough force to pop his bubble so that he could continue falling without her. Let her float in her bubble as she watched and screamed at him, he'd prove that he could at least trust in himself to make a safe landing. And he did, only opening the chute a little late since he'd already been descended to a way lower level but his experience had helped him steer the safest way down.

 

He'd gotten to the ground a long time before Star made her appearance from the sky, popping her own bubble once it touched the ground. She immediately ran up to tackle him to the ground, straddling, yelling and slapping at him. “MARCO YOU IDIOT WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!”

 

He grabbed both of her hands to stop her violent and weak attacks and pushed her off as he asked. “What did I do?”

 

“Wha- Why you- you popped the bubble!”

 

“And...?” He kept holding onto her hands, giving a friendly squeeze to calm her down.

 

“You fell to the ground!”

 

“And...?”

 

“AND I THOUGH YOU WERE GONNA DIE!”

 

“But I didn't,” he said stern with a pointedly tight hold in her hands.

 

“I...” She looked at him, up and down as if to make sure he was really okay, “aren't you hurt?”

 

“I'm _fine,”_ he grumbled and let go of her hands.

 

“Are you sure?” She moved to inspect closer but he moved away.

 

“I'm pretty sure I'm still breathing.”

 

She failed to see through his sarcasm, “that's not nearly enough to be sure you're okay! How can you be so stupid, you should've just stayed in the bubble with me!”

 

Oh, she was one to talk. That was definitely the drop to spill the bucket with his frustration and luckily was quick enough to get to his feet and storm off before he could direct any of it towards Star.

 

But of course she wouldn't make it easy, “where are you going?!” She had grabbed hold of his wrist but he instantly shook her off and kept speed walking to the end of the field and towards the way home.

 

“I'm going for a walk,” he said. “You can take the bus, see you at home.”

 

“But- That's more than two hours of walking!”

 

“I don't care.”

 

“I could walk with you.”

 

“ _Don't.”_

 

She wouldn't dare, at least not anymore after the way he'd spat his anger at her with that last word. His eyes had been so enraged and full of an unspoken frustration that she'd immediately stopped in her tracks and had to look away from his burning scowl. But he was already looking the other way again, heading off somewhere she didn't know.

 

He'd probably taken a detour that day... A big one.

 

 

-

 

 

Star didn't know where she was but stopped her moping and wandering when she found a puddle in the street, using hew wand on the reflection and turning it into a mirror as she called the only person who'd be able to help her in a situation like this.

 

“HIII B-FLY-.... where are you? Why are there trucks driving by in your room?”

 

“I'm on the street.”

 

“DID THEY FINALLY KICK YOU AND MARCO OUT?!”

 

“What...? No, why would they?”

 

“I dunno,” she said and shrugged as much as a flying pony head could. “I was kind of hoping that the two of you would elope or something.”

 

“Elope...”

 

“You know, running away together.”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

“I like living in that house.”

 

“I know, it's just that the story's become a little dull. But I'm happy you're doing so well.”

 

“Right... about that. I think I just made Marco really mad.”

 

Pony made a bad attempt at restraining her smile, “OHMy, gosh... please do tell me.” She said with a doubtful calmness.

 

“He took me out to go skydiving for my birthday...”

 

“You went skydiving?”

 

“Yeah, it's this thing with a plane-

 

“I know, I know.” Pony interrupted with a grunt, “I've been skydiving before. I wanted to take you sometime but looks like earth turd beat me to it.”

 

A sky diving flying pony head, that was a thinker but at least she didn't have to explain to her friend what a plane or a parachute is... It's also amazing how women can multitask because now Star felt bad and really dumb at the same time. “It was a late birthday gift.”

 

“Uhuh...” Pony mumbled as she typed something down. “And how did that go?”

 

“Terrible...”

 

“Oh...” Pony pushed aside the laptop when she saw Star's guilt riddled face, “what happened B-fly?”

 

“I was really scared, to jump and fall through the sky.”

 

“Wait... _you_ were scared? I thought you would've loved it!”

 

“I didn't, not a single bit. It's just wrong, I mean. Who does that? He doesn't even have any magic!”

 

“That... That's what the chute's for...”

 

“I know that, it was just really scary.”

 

“Jeez Star, I had no idea you could be scared of anything but I guess we all have our weaknesses. Although I would've thought that Marco would be the one to whimper away for skydiving.”

 

“No, he's actually really good at it and has enough experience that they let us go together.”

 

“Seriously? That guy?” Pony looked like the world had just turned around, “so he was like the expert on danger and you were too scared to go with him?”

 

“I wasn't too scared to jump... He wanted to do this with me so bad and had planned it for a very long time, I really though I could do it and told him I trusted him. So... we jumped together and fell... But then I got scared and used my magic before he could open the parachute.”

 

“What it that bad?”

 

“I... don't know. I was with him but, it's just a feeling... A really frightening feeling that took over and... I told him I wasn't that scared and trusted him but it was a lie and he knows that.”

 

“And he got mad at you for that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Because you were scared?”

 

“Because I was scared to be with him, distrusted him and lied to him...”

 

“Star...” Pony's eyes faltered and glistered at the sight of her disheveled friend. “Alright that's it I'm coming over there!”

 

“Aren't you still in reform school?”

 

“Not for long, just give me a minute.”

 

“No! They'll confiscate your dimensional scissors!”

 

“Only if they catch me, but no worries. No one can hold me back when my bestie needs me.”

 

“Pony!” Star gasped and pushed her hand against the solid puddle but it soon turned back to liquid after she saw Pony fly through the portal and automatically closing off the mirror call.

 

The puddle was surprisingly deep, luckily the walk home was long enough to wrench out her hair with every drop of puddle filth. Not using her magic because she felt too guilty for using it in the first place.

 

Both he and Star had come home late, he'd probably been walking aimlessly around town until he realized how late it had gotten and Star felt too down to do anything so she'd seated herself on the doorstep and waited for Marco to come home. For some reason, Pony head hadn't shown up yet and Star thought that maybe Pony had already been caught and forced back into the reform school. Which probably did happen but Star didn't have to wonder about what Pony had been doing all this time because she'd left a very obvious mark...

 

On Marco's face, that is.

 

She saw it right away, as he'd walked up to her to greet her with an irritated, “ _hi.”_

 

She gasped, covering her mouth as she stared at the carved marking on Marco's forehead. He had a perfectly spelled letter ' _P'_ sporting with a gleam of red and a painful swelling.

 

Marco, being the way that he is, first rinsed his new wound under the tap and took care of it with a large head bandage from one of his pouches. Star unintentionally smiled for a second as only he would carry something like that around. He probably would've said something about the situation that justified the use for his pouch it he weren't in such a grouchy mood.

 

He landed himself on the couch, muttering something about an annoying pony horse and her stupid point of view. “I guess it's easy for her to let things get over her head.”

 

Star really didn't want to know... She could ask pony about it later after Star had apologized to Marco.

 

But he looked so mad... and a little tired. Maybe now wasn't the right time.

 

 _'No,'_ she thought sternly at herself. She didn't want to run away and let Marco stay mad like this. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she kept this thing going on without talking about it.

 

She carefully sat down, not too close but not too far.

 

“You know I trust you.”

 

Of all the scars he'd collected over the years, he knew this was one of a kind. And not only because it was mental as well as it was inflicted by someone he cared about.

 

“And you know I love you,” she said. Only reminding herself a little too late that it wasn't a good idea to say such a thing whenever Marco was sad. She immediately saw her mistake resulting in his troubled face and the grunt he let out. Knowing he'd be more sad about the words he wasn't allowing himself to say.

 

Only this time it was different, but Star couldn't see that as Marco hid his face in his hands and hunched over his knees. It was inconsiderate to announce her love to him when he wasn't feeling up for it only it was different because this was the first time he didn't want to say it back. And a few seconds after realizing that, he felt even worse than before.

 

He didn't want to say it back because there was a part of him that kept reminding him that she'd also told him that she trusted him, only that wasn't true...

 

“I didn't mean to hurt you, Marco.”

 

He knew that, she meant well and felt bad about it. He heard the guilt in her voice and felt bad for her, but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt when she'd lied to him about trusting him. He'd actually believed that even if her fear was worse than she tried to make of it, at least she could've trusted in him. At least she said she did, and he now knew that wasn't true but he wanted it to be because he didn't want to think of all the things he could've said or done that had made him so non-trustworthy.

 

Maybe it was because of that time he had to admit that he had underestimated her and she had looked at him in horror as she slapped his pudding to the ground. Maybe that had an effect on making her doubt him. Kind of like that time he lied to her and sneaked into the blood moon ball, she'd been so hurt and mad at him because he hadn't trusted her to go all by herself. He'd hurt her and it could've affected her in a way that she might not have been willing to show yet?

 

And if so... then what else had he done to her?

 

There were many more instances and mistakes he'd made and he remembered all of them, he had been reminiscing in them the whole day until he got lost in some unknown part of the city. As he thought back on his mistakes he felt more and more guilty to the point that he knew that with all the mistakes he'd made, he was inferior to Star. Because she'd only done one thing, just made a single mistake. That amount was nothing compared to himself.

 

He knew she meant well.

 

He knew she loved him.

 

And Marco knew he'd forgive her if he worked passed the pain, he'd just have to work hard on making sure that he'd be good enough for her to trust him. No matter how much it stung in his heart, this was just a part of a memory of how they grew as a couple.

 

“Marco...” It was barely a whisper, followed by a sniffle. She had been staring at his hunched back, not knowing what was going through his head and wondering how she could comfort him. If he'd even let her...

 

He instantly looked up as he couldn't stand the sadness in her voice. He felt his heart sink when he saw two watery eyes shyly looking at him and he lunched her into his arms, cooing as he cradled her. “It's alright, Star. Don't worry about me.”

 

She clutched his shirt and let out a whimper, “aren't you mad?”

 

“Of course not, how can I ever stay mad at you?”

 

“But... I hurt you.”

 

“No,” he lied. There was a sob and he felt her shoulder shake with it, “don't worry about me. You've done your best already.”

 

“But...”

 

“Please don't cry, Star.” He moved her chin up to look at her and show a weak smile as he wiped away a tear. “Don't be sad, I've got you.” And as he held her, he was close enough to catch a peculiar smell emitting from her hair...

 

“I know,” she said and kept holding onto him as she blinked away her tears.

 

 

-

 

 

“YOU DARN PONY!” Star yelled into her mirror, voice ringing with rage and her face showing all her embarrassment.

 

Pony head (who was now wearing a muffler and a neatly braided up-do) scoffed and turned her head, “I have no regrets.”

 

“You scarred him! On the face!”

 

“Meh, maybe it'll keep people from looking at that mole of his.”

 

“DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIS MOLE!”

 

Pony winced at the shrilling tone, “okay. I'm sorry for what I said about the mole face.”

 

“Good...”

 

“But I'm not sorry about that other thing I did.”

 

“You _attacked_ him!”

 

“Well, he hurt you. So I guess that makes even Steven.” Although we all know that Stevens aren't even.

 

“You gotta apologize.”

 

“No way.”

 

“I know an ingrowing spell that works for horns.”

 

“Like an ingrown hair or something?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Girl... that would pierce my brains.”

 

“Exactly, so you better apologize to him.”

 

“B-fly, you're brutal. But if it'll make you feel better, then I will. But don't expect an analogy on how sorry I am about giving him exactly what he deserves for being such a prick.”

 

“Wait...” Star held up a hand with a pause, “is _that_ what the 'P' stood for?”

 

“Yes, what else did you think?”

 

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “I though it was your tag or something...”

 

Star was lucky to be a friend or her insult would've landed far deeper, “GIRL... JUST NO! You think I'd go for a tag as lame as that?! That's far below my artistic skills! If I wanted to leave my tag on that boy, I would've messed up most of his body and you wouldn't have anything left of him because _my_ tag is so sick it needs it's own copy right and I would've _owned_ that boy for content claims!”

 

Star stared silently.

 

“But I guess I wouldn't have been very _content_ with him,” she laughed. “Hehehe.” And went on laughing at her joke for a while, “hold on lemme get this down I gotta use this I don't care what people say, I'm funny.” She took another moment to type as her laughter faded with cheeks still trembling before she looked up from her laptop and noticed an unamused Star. “Oh... what where we talking about again?”

 

“You apologizing to Marco...”

 

“Oh, yeh. I'll do that but~ have _you_ apologized to Marco?”

 

“Yes, I did.” She said but still had to purse her lips at the uneasiness of it.

 

“So... did it go well, or what?”

 

“Yeah... turns out he wasn't all that mad at me.”

 

“NOT?” Pony blurted and then muttered quietly, “guess I can apologize without another horn attack...”

 

Star chose not to hear that and kept telling with the uneasy feeling in her voice. “Marco... it's this thing humans often do. They say they're not mad at you but you know it's not alright.”

 

“Was he lying?”

 

“No, he really wasn't mad.”

 

“Then what do humans do when they aren't mad?”

 

Star sighed, if not a bit exasperated. “The tell you they are _just '_ disappointed.”

 

“How's that any different?”

 

“It's different because it hurts a lot more.”

 

“Uh... at least he's not mad at you?”

 

“Yeah...” Star replied although she'd rather have Marco be mad than seeing him being hurt. “I just wish I knew how to make him happy.”

 

“I might have an idea...”

 

“Don't tell me to 'elope'.”

 

“Fine, use your freedom in a boring life.” Pony suddenly gasped, looking at the door in her cell with perked up ears as she started to whisper. “Girl, I can't talk for long now. They're keeping me in a stricter confinement with close monitoring.”

 

“Will you call back tomorrow?”

 

“Yeh, yeh girl. You kno-” She hunched lowly, eyes darting towards the door with the upcoming footsteps. “I gotta go! Talktoyalater, bye~”

 

The mirror went blank right after a fraction of an image with Pony flying back into what seemed to be some sort of cage with a bunch of locks. Which Star didn't really get because Pony's magical horn can easily open any lock she wants and...

 

 _'Oh...'_ Star smiled at the thought of her clever friend and grinned even wider when she felt her phone vibrate. _'Pony?'_ She guessed for a second although that didn't make any sense.

 

It was someone else, an unknown number that had send her a text: _Star Butterfly, come to the back alley at sundown._

 

That was more than a little confusing. Star stared at the words, it didn't make any sense to her. So she typed and replied: _Which back alley are you talking about?_

 

There was an immediate answer: _The one near the bakery, you know it?_

 

Star gasped and responded hurriedly: _Of course, I come there all the time!_ She grinned, knowing your back alleys could come in handy after all. Maybe she and this new stranger friend could find some dumpster doughnuts together! But then again, there was something not quite adding up...

 

Star had to ask: _What time's sun down?_

 

The stranger answered: _I think like seven thirty or something._

 

Star frowned: _I've got dinner at that time, can it be later?_

 

Stranger saying: _I guess, but not too late. I've got a curfew at nine._

 

Star didn't even question that and suggested: _eight thirty?_

 

The reply took a bit longer to arrive and Star wondered what the stranger could be doing before finally getting her reply: _We could do that, but it won't give us much time._

 

Star: _No problem, that's plenty of time for eating old doughnuts._

 

Stranger: _…what?..._

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

And so Star went on her merry way, meeting new people because she truly believed that strangers are just friends she hadn't met. Meanwhile Marco had been mulling over all the things that were easy to over think and since it's normal for pubescent boys to torture themselves over things that went wrong... That's exactly what he did. Reliving the skydiving incident and all including facts.

 

They'd been a lot more careful after that, in every single way. They didn't get into as much trouble as they used to and kept from wandering into danger zones. Star had become more considerate of the things she said and Marco had become a little more easy going with whatever happened to him. There had been a bunch of strangers sending them letters, asking if Marar had been broken. He had no idea what they meant with that but Star took quick action by pulverizing the letters with her wand. It went on as they kept more to themselves instead of going out fighting monsters and working on their relationship and even got a letter from the underworld to ask if they were doing okay. But he guessed they were being missed because Tom had told him that the monsters were getting bored.

 

Tom and Jacky have been doing fine, by the way.

 

Marco and Star were fine as well, as fine as a glass on a stranger's table that's like really far over the edge but not falling. Only you know that the tiniest impact could make it tumble and shatter it, which would be a waste because there's like still half an amount of wine in it and it's killing you but you don't want to embarrass yourself by walking over to give it a safer place. But now you're stuck in a position were you can only watch, wait, and hope for the best as you keep sitting close enough to catch the glass, should you have to. But then you remember that wine stains are terrible, turn away and just let it be.

 

Their relationship was about as fine as that, (not the wine but the glass).

 

There were some trust issues, he knew she had them. Although not with him, specifically at least. It took him one night of fussing to realize that along with the memory of how remorseful Star had seemed when she'd told him about the way she was raised. She told him that her parents were very picky about her caretakers and replaced them almost every other week, which is why learned to take care of herself at a very young age as her father had printed her with a warriors mind-set on surviving and defending yourself.

 

Star was very good at defending herself, he knew that. She'd even made a point of telling him that every time he'd gone overboard and had her telling him she didn't need a protector but rather a 'friend'. Star didn't like to be protected, it was something she believed she had to do on her own.

 

Also with protecting others, she'd always trust in Marco to have her back but would still try to keep him on the safe end. Which made his nickname a little ironic, since it suits her more than him. But she can't do everything on her own, at least not if she wanted to have a relationship because that takes teamwork.

 

And then there's another thing that takes teamwork...

 

Parenting, he meant.

 

Because what does Star know about being a mother? As sad as it was, she really didn't know it all. And Marco also doubted that she'd actually trust him alone with a child when she wasn't there. He wasn't even sure if he wanted a child. And if so, how would it work? Was he supposed to become a mewman and do all that mumbojumbo magic stuff he was told about? If anything, he'd never heard of a more morbid and immoral way of creating life as that. For mewmans it was all business and necessity to create another life form to take care of their stuff once they're gone.

 

That's probably what Star had meant when she spoke of her envy for humanity. Had any of those guards, staff members, handlers or fairies ever treated her as anything other than 'the princess?'. Although the title does come with respect, it's not the same as actually caring. Respect for status and class is forced and not meant. But at least her parents genuinely cared for her, he'd even sometimes be impressed with how well Star could bond with her father. Maybe she did know a thing or two about love and care...

 

Still though, didn't like the way mewmans created each other like objects. Not that it made Star any less of a person than anyone else, it just felt... wrong. Like you'd need a wretched mind to even be able to do something like that.

 

Then again, Star had already explained that to him, sort of. Because mewmans really don't know any better, it's the only option they have. An option they're willing to admit to in order to recreate themselves, he had to admit that was admirable in it's own way.

 

But he _does_ know better, he's not even one of their kind and hadn't known about their ways until recently. But after finding out about mewmans, he thought right away that he'd rather stick with the human way of life. Only that wasn't really an option for him, unless he wanted to be with Star.

 

He had no options...

 

 

-

 

 

Star was almost hopping in her step as she excitedly went to meet up with her new friend. Though her excitement wasn't fitting for the dark setting it had, with the sun down and nobody in the streets, her being all alone.

 

She turned the corner behind the bakery, getting herself into a small alley that was only lit by a single streetlight. Under which a small figure became visible as Star hopped closer as she waved.

 

“HI THERE!” She greeted the stranger joyfully, having the other shy away in turn.

 

“Don't get too close!” Said the stranger in a gruff, yet highly pitched voice. Forcing their speech in a way to make themselves unrecognizable, “I can't let you find out my identity!”

 

Star pouted, there goes her chance at making a new friend. “Why not?”

 

“Because my mom can't find out that I'm here.”

 

“Huh...?”

 

“She thinks I'm at piano practice.”

 

“Aww,” Star cooed. “You play the piano?” Now she really wanted to be friends with this person.

 

“Keep it down,” she shushed.

 

“That's a pretty cool disguise you've got going on there, only isn't that trench coat a little too big?”

 

“It's my dad's.”

 

“And the hat?”

 

“We're not here to talk about such things and I don't want to be found out by my mom and get grounded.”

 

“Okay...” Star said, maybe she could use a little mystery in her life. Like the mystery she'd been thinking about on her way here... _'can doughnuts last in a bin for more that two days?'_

 

“What are you doing?!” The girls shrieked, accidentally revealing her voice.

 

“Starf-?” She fell into the bin she'd been leaning in, to come back with a bunch of suspiciously round and marshy objects.

 

“Oh my go-” The tiny girl shrieked but remembered to keep it down and went back to strangling her own voice in a deep tone that singers often try to achieve but fail with an awkward quack. “Star are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, it's cool.” She said as she climbed out, triumphantly holding out her doughnuts. “You want one?”

 

There was a disgusted frown on her new friend's face, along with a scrunching nose at the smell. “I'll pass.”

 

“Meh, your loss is my gain!” Star stated with a mouthful as she chowed down the nasty food she ate so often with the same mouth she uses to kiss her boyfriend with.

 

She stared at Star for a bit. “Don't you... Aren't you wondering why I asked you to come here?”

 

“To hang out?”

 

“No... I want to help you.”

 

“Help me... with what?”

 

The tiny girl got something out of her pocket. “With this,” she said and handed Star the book.

 

“To read?” Star knew she wasn't the brightest student but she at least knew how to do that, and she was about to prove that when she read out the title. “A falling... WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?”

 

“Shhh, keep it down!”

 

“How on Mewni did this get on Earth?!” She hadn't thought the story would actually become that popular.

 

“I got it from a friend I met on a forum. Don't worry, nobody on earth knows of your troubles.”

 

“You do...”

 

“Yes, but I'm the only one. There aren't many fans like me.”

 

“How did you find out about it?”

 

“I accidentally stumbled across it while I was searching for something on the internet.”

 

“What were you searching for?”

 

“Doesn't matter, we need to talk about your troubles with Marco.”

 

“What troubles?”

 

“You know... the skydiving incident...”

 

“Oh... that.” Star sighed and looked at her feet before thinking, “wait. How do you know about that already?” There's no way that Pony could've finished her new book that fast, especially under close monitor.

 

“I hacked into the writer's system, got the first pieces of the manuscript as soon as they were saved in her private space.”

 

“What... you stole it?”

 

“It wasn't my idea! I swear, there was this guy from the forum, the one that got me into this. He forced me to hack into the author's computer and get the newest update.”

 

Star frowned, “who is this guy?”

 

“I don't know him in real life, but his name on the forum was something crazy like; 'daddytimeywimey'. He also had this profile picture of some blue guy walking in a Dali painting of some sorts.”

 

That sounded familiar but Star couldn't put her finger on it... “Why does he need to know about me and Marco so badly? Is he some sort of creep?”

 

“No!” She hurriedly insisted, “he's actually a really nice guy! It's true that he's a big fan of yours but he also wants what's best for you.”

 

“Why should I believe that?” Star said skeptically, she'd received fan letters before who'd claimed to want her to be happy and giving the most ludicrous suggestions with it.

 

“Because he only wanted me to hack into the author's manuscript in order to uncover the truth, because most of the story gets altered and exaggerated over time. He just wanted to know what was really going on to make sure everything was going well in case he'd have to intervene.”

 

“Intervene...?” He'd better not do that, if there's anything Star hated then it were the people who thought they could just but in to take over her life for her. “No thank you, I can take care of myself.”

 

“We know, and we respect that and your privacy. But he just wants you two to have a happy ending, as well for the fans that are rooting for you.”

 

“He wants to make sure there will be a happy ending?”

 

“Yes, but don't ask the fans about that... you might get confused by their lingo.”

 

Star shrugged, “I never play bingo anyways.”

 

There was a flicker in the streetlight during the short silence as the supposed stranger lit up a cigarette.

 

Star looked at the small glowing object, Marco had warned her about those. 'Tar puffs' or 'cancer sticks' as he'd called them, saying he'd never kiss her again if she ever touched a single one of those. She shied away for a bit and looked at the girl coughing out the smoke. “You're smoking?”

 

She coughed some more, “yes... I thought it would go well with my new identity since I can't let anyone know about my real one.”

 

“You mean 'Star fan 13?'.”

 

The cigarette dropped from her mouth as she gasped, causing her irritated throat to act up even more and getting herself into a coughing fit. “How did you know?” She managed to ask hoarsely.

 

“I recognized your shoes...”

 

“Or course,” she laughed lowly. “There's no underestimating you, is there?” She said and went to pull her hat down in a cool manner, only knocking off her sunglasses in the process, that had been balancing on top of her regular glasses.

 

“I don't think it's smart to wear sunglasses in the dark...” Star noted at the fumbling girl.

 

“You're right...”

 

“It's also getting late...”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“About eight forty five?”

 

Star fan 13 stomped out the cigarette that had been burning on the floor, stuffing her sunglasses in her pocket as she crouched down next to star and started her rant in a husky voice. “Okay, I want you to listen to me carefully because we haven't got much time. _We_ know of your situation with Marco. You hurt him in a way you only half understand and he's only getting half of you. My superior has analyzed your situation and wanted me to explain it to you.”

 

“What superior?” Star asked, “and who's _we?_ ”

 

Her questioning was as futile as unanswered while Star fan 13 looked at her watch and continued. “Look, you think you made Marco mad because you didn't trust him. Right?”

 

Star didn't even get to answer that one but it was right on the spot.

 

“But you also know that Marco wasn't actually as mad at you as he was disappointed. But that doesn't mean he's not mad at himself, he feels terrible about the fact that he isn't trustworthy.”

 

Star looked up in confusion, “he does? But Marco's very trustworthy!”

 

“You said that before...”

 

Ouch.

 

“But it makes Marco feel like he isn't good enough for you, because you don't want to put effort in relying on him, get it?”

 

“Uh...” She didn't get it at all but in a way that did sound like something Marco would think.

 

“And that guy, he over thinks everything. I bet he's already started associating this thing with lots of other bad memories and once he's gotten through that he'll start worrying about the future too, associating his powerless and inferior position with a bad future.”

 

Star shook her head, “no. He's not like that, Marco always tells me not to worry about what happens in the future.”

 

“Yeah, and guess who's been doing that in your place?”

 

“He... Why would he?”

 

“To do the only thing that matters.”

 

“What's that...?”

 

Star fan 13 scowled a bit at her lack of knowledge. “Making you happy!”

 

“Oh...” It was a simple answer, yet it had a full impact on her. Because if everything Marco did was to keep her happy, was he still thinking of his own happiness anymore?

 

The fan girl saw the distress on her idols face, “hold those bad thought, Star. You can't waste your time looking back, you're not going that way. We need to get you forward in a way that will prove your trust in Marco and his worth to you.”

 

Star wished she was better at understanding these kind of scheming talks, she probably would've been able to come up with an answer in no time if they were in her father's garden of conspiracy.

 

“Star,” she commanded with a strong grip on the girls shoulder. “I've only got a few minutes left or my mom will be pissed so listen up. The solution lies withing your problem, think back of what you did that hurt Marco.”

 

“I... cowered out when he wanted me to trust him?”

 

“Exactly, and he's making a huge deal out of it because he's a guy and guys tend to linger on their feelings. But think of what would happen if you were able to recreate that situation, only this time you'd switch roles?”

 

“Eh... whatte?”

 

“It's all about understanding each other, which you think you do right now but you really don't. Teamwork comes from compromise, which comes from understanding. But you can only get understanding from experience.”

 

“So... I start with the experience?” Star thought, “but I've been with Marco for some time now. We've got lots of experience being together.”

 

“And you experienced the bad things too?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“How did you work that out?”

 

“With... talki-

 

“ _Exactly,”_ she interrupted. Grateful that she was finally grasping at the point, “which helped you with _understanding._ And then you compromised by making new promises to yourself to never let yourself get in such a situation again.”

 

“Yes!” Star exclaimed, proud to understand something.

 

“Now we're getting there, you know you've gotta try to understand him only this time talking wont get you there.”

 

“It won't?”

 

“No, sometimes you've gotta take drastic measures. So what you're gonna do, is recreate the situation that caused all this and switch roles so that you can see from his perspective and he can see yours.”

 

“ _Oooh,”_ Star smiled with the picture already in her mind. “That sounds perfect!”

 

“It does? You mean you understand what you've gotta do?”

 

“Oh yes, I'm totally gonna fix this! Thank you so much, and give my thanks to that shady friend of yours!”

 

“Wait, what are you going to do?!”

 

“Well, at least we're not eloping.” Star waved off with a dismissive hand as she laughed. “You've made me think of something much better.”

 

“But I-

 

“It's already nine o'clock.”

 

“OHMYGOD!” She scrambled to her feet, "my mom's gonna kill me!" She yelled back as she ran off, “I'll call you later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else likes poetry?
> 
> If you're not sleeping well at night  
> And you see a star shining so bright  
> But you're sure you shut it tight  
> And yet it's still in sight  
> Getting up is just another fight  
> Because you can't reach it quite  
> Since your bed's not at that height  
> Stars keep hitting you with light  
> Promising for another long night  
> Because you didn't close your curtains right
> 
> ~me
> 
> Do you feel me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've already written like, three alternative endings. Now we're just free styling to get where we want, which is that super happy ending.
> 
> And you know who's great at writing happy endings? (hint: -> -> ->) [Kenny rocks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOl9s0Jlw8I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another life pro tip: don't do night shifts.

**Chapter 9**

 

“Isn't it beautiful Marco?”

 

Marco searched around the desolated wild land to find anything that didn't regard him with gloom. “You consider _this_ beautiful?”

 

His steps left a reluctant trail in the gravel as she dragged him along.“Of course!”

 

He didn't want to question her taste in beauty, feeling that he might insult himself with it. But he couldn't stop wondering why she'd even bring him to this boring and endless place?

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Paki planet.”

 

“And what are we doing here?”

 

Star had a mysterious grin on her face, quickening the pace as she dragged him along. “We're going to Trango Tower cliff.”

 

“I don't see anything like a tower or a cliff.”

 

“That's because we're already there,” she grinned and pointed towards a mist bank in the distance.

 

As they headed over, Marco noticed a sign. “Star, I don't think we're supposed to go there.”

 

“Of course we do, what makes you think that we shouldn't?”

 

“Look,” he pointed at the old rickety sign. “It says that everything past this sign is marked as a danger zone.”

 

“And?”

 

“A _danger zone,_ Star. Do you know what that means?”

 

“You sound like you're making some sort of innuendo but I'm gonna say it means we're in for an adventure.”

 

“I don't think we should be going there,” he said unsure.

 

Star shrugged him off, pushing him past the sign as she whispered to him. “ _We're totally going there.”_

 

As they got closer, he noticed that the mist weren't just lowly hanging clouds but that they were actually emitting from something and somewhere under the edge off the pointed cliff they'd been standing on. He hadn't even realized because the supposed cliff was as wide as far as the horizon and apparently deep enough to make clouds gather around it, if he didn't know any better he would've thought they were on some kind of an island.

 

“How deep is it?”

 

“ _Very_ deep,” Star replied with an exited tone and a wide grin on her face. “It's a long way down, I heard there's like a ton of monsters at the bottom that keep waiting for people to fall into the mist.”

 

Marco took a few steps back, pulling her along by the hand. “Why did you want to go here?”

 

“To show you!”

 

“What's there to show?”

 

“Eh...” She hadn't really given him any reason to be here and just through the inter dimensional portal because she knew he'd follow her. Marco isn't supposed to know that this was her plan to get him to go cliff jumping with her, at least he couldn't know that her intention's set on making him scared enough to back out of something he thinks he could do.

 

“I uhm, wanted to watch the clouds with you.”

 

He frowned, not even trying to hide his confusion at the lame idea from the girl who was always inclined on the most adventurous and exciting type of action. But then he also knew how easily she gets distracted sometimes and would stare at the window or look at any random type of object for hours. Maybe she really had a think for daydreaming and wanted to do something to let her do just that...?

 

“You know, we could've done this on earth too.”

 

“Uhm... it was too sunny, there weren't any clouds to look at.”

 

“There was a forecast for bad weather today, actually.”

 

Star pulled a face with regret, she should've planned this out earlier. “I didn't want to strain my neck.”

 

“We could've laid down.”

 

Did he have to be such a know it all? “I didn't want to get dirt in my hair.”

 

Marco seemed almost convinced but there was a questioning expression on him that thought about why Star would care about something like dirt. “You could rest your head on me.”

 

She was about and ready to give Marco a mindful on being too considerate but remembered that's she didn't bring him here to start a discussion. She sat down at the cliff, very near the edge so she knew that Marco would immediately get next to her due to his over active sense of protection. She dangled with her feet over the edge and saw his eyes widen and mouth open as he was about to scold her but she cut him off before he could. “Don't you think that cloud over there looks like a sewing machine?”

 

“...what...?”

 

“Just look,” she said as she leaned over the edge.

 

Marco had his arms around her right away, pulling her back while his voice hit with dismay. “That's great- just don't look at it too close- Maybe you should keep still while you watch those... clouds.” He really didn't know how she was seeing anything in those misty clouds or why they needed to sit right on the edge. This whole was starting to get a bit suspicious.

 

“Hey Marco, look!” She grabbed a small pebble from the ground and threw it into the distance where it disappeared into the mist. “How long do you think it will fall?”

 

“I don't know...” He looked a bit nervous as he became more aware of the danger below.

 

“Do you think the monsters at the bottom will be disappointed that it's just a pebble?”

 

He let out a wincing response, “lets not think about that.”

 

Star tried to hide her smile, this was going to work. “Maybe they can already smell us and keep waiting for one of us to fall.”

 

“I don't think they can smell us from so far.”

 

“You'd be surprised at how good monsters can use their senses, it's all they can rely on to survive.” She picked up another pebble and threw it. Only this time she didn't let it fall and instead used her wand with the spell, “poating and goating, keep it floating!”

 

She did it again, making it appear like she was playing a game of some sorts. Putting every pebble in it's own colorful bubble.

 

Marco couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight Star was unknowingly creating as she kept going, trying to throw each pebble as far as possible and filling the white view with a colorful contrast.

 

“Hey Marco, would you like to try?”

 

“Sure,” he threw a pebble and waited for her to use her magic, only it fell down and he looked at Star who shook her head.

 

“No, I mean would you like to put it in a bubble?”

 

“Me?” He raised his brows and looked at the wand she held out for him. “How...?”

 

“You use the spell.”

 

“But I can't do magic.”

 

“Sure you can, you've done it before. Remember?”

 

“Uh... that wasn't intentional.”

 

“But it did work.”

 

“Does your wand even work with humans?”

 

“Yes.” She lied.

 

“But then I still wouldn't know how to use it.”

 

“Easy peasy, just point and say the spell.”

 

“I don't know....”

 

“You don't need to doubt yourself, I'm sure you can do it.”

 

He didn't seem so sure about that, “but isn't your wand like a royal artifact? Am I even allowed to use it?”

 

“Eh... sure, of course you can. Because... you've got my permission.” She actually did remember something about a users policy but it was so long and old, she only remembered something about a spell tracker and pixie ad-ware.

 

“Just try it!” She grabbed his hand, forcing the wand into it and grinned.

 

The doubt was more than obvious on his face but he went along with it when he saw Star's confident smile. He smiled back and thought he might as well try her crazy idea, “what's that spell again?”

 

“Poating and goating, make it floating.”

 

“Who even comes up with those spells?”

 

Star laughed, “it isn't as much about the words as it is about the feeling you get with it. Just believe in yourself and it'll work.”

 

It was mean, incredibly so. She was giving him confidence and talking him into something he couldn't do. Sure, he'd used her wand in the past, to some extend. But that's when it had been cleaved of all it's restrictions so that anyone could use it.

 

She just wanted him to feel the way she did back then, the overwhelming fear, distrust, and shock. It didn't matter if he'd actually try to use the spell, as long as he'd understand the situation.

 

Although it would be better if he didn't try at all, in a way he didn't trust magic like she didn't trust aerodynamics.

 

Oh well, guess she'd just have to wait and see. And there was only one for them to find out...

 

“Alright, Marco.” She announced her throw as she readied her hand, showing him the pebble. “You ready?”

 

“Eh... sure?”

 

He held the wand with firm hands, not even paying attention to the hand that held him by the back of his hoodie.

 

“I'm gonna count to three.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“One.”

 

“Two.”

 

“THREEEEEEEEE~!!!” She screamed loud enough to startle him as she made an ungraceful throw with all her body force and toppling over the edge and pulled him along.

 

He screeched even louder than she did, which made sense since he actually believed they were falling into a monster cliff.

 

“STAR USE YOUR WAND!”

 

“YOU HAVE MY WAND IN YOUR HANDS!”

 

“THEN TAKE IT!”

 

“YOU'RE TOO FAR AWAY!”

 

Star had already let go of his hoodie, even used her tiny wings to create some distance between them. “MARCO, USE THE SPELL!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“YOU CAN MAKE A BUBBLE AND STOP US FROM FALLING!”

 

“NO I CAN'T! HOW CAN YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT? I'VE NEVER DONE MAGIC BEFORE!”

 

“THAT DOESN'T MATTER, I'M HERE WITH YOU!”

 

The mist was growing thicker and she was already able to feel her clothes get drenched with it. But she could still see Marco through it and saw his frightened face, making her feel a bit guilty but also a little proud at how well this was going according to plan.

 

“Star...” He made another futile attempt to reach out for her and faltered. It was devastating.

 

Star was now really feeling the regret at how hopeless he looked and she just had comfort him, “it's okay Marco. I love you.”

 

Those words weren't exactly part of the plan... However it triggered a response she'd never expected.

 

Her eyes grew big and she had her mouth gaping as she watch Marco point her own wand at her. His voice was at the top of his lungs as he said the words she'd told him earlier.

 

“POATING AND GOATING, MAKE HER FLOATING!!!”

 

There was a light.

 

There was a scream.

 

There was a bubble.

 

And there was only one person in that bubble, leaving a confused Star floating around before she noticed that she was alone and looked around for Marco.

 

“Marco?!”

 

Aaaaand he's gone...

 

 

-

 

 

It took him a while to realize that he'd kept falling after he'd put Star into safety, because at that moment that's all that had mattered to him and there was nothing else to think about.

 

But now here he was, still falling. Staring at the wand in his hands with a blank mind that stared to fill with confusion and surprise because what he just did was... impossible? Or at least not something he thought he could do... What was he even thinking?! He should be glad that it happened because he succeeded in saving Star with it.

 

And now he'd have to safe himself...

 

He tried it again.

 

It didn't work.

 

He wondered how long he could keep falling like this... it almost seemed endless.

 

It didn't even feel like falling anymore and there was nothing to see but the white mist, it was the most scared he'd ever been in his life. Because what will happen if he falls to his death? Would Star's bubble die along with it? Would the wand in his hands break as well? He had no idea how resilient a wand was against and impact from so high.

 

He tried the spell again with no result, only disappoint and fear.

 

 _'Oh god.'_ He thought with a sudden realization that he couldn't just die here, not like this. Without ever giving Star a proper love announcement... Although that fact should actually give him a piece of mind because if he were to die without binding Star out of the last stage of her mewberty, then she could still always fall in love with someone else. Someone who'd tell her he loves her in his place...

 

He felt more frightened than before.

 

He screamed, pulled his hair. Filling himself with such anger and rage for all the things he didn't do and didn't tell her.

 

What a horrible way to die.

 

He should've told her.

 

But she's still free.

 

He wanted her to be free. But he also wanted her to be his.

 

He kept screaming his tearful rage all the way down, even after getting to the bottom of the cliff where he'd landed in the part of the clouds where it was too dense to get through. Only his stop had been so slow and subtle, he didn't notice. There was only whiteness around him along with the sickening despair that took over in his mind. How could he have been so stupid? He knew he'd been trying to figure out a way for him to make her trust him and work on their relationship but none of that really mattered. He just wanted a life with her, even if it was a life with a few problems and issues here and there. He didn't care, he just wanted to be with her. But he couldn't do that if he were to die... all those issues from before seemed so small now.

 

“MARCO~!”

 

His heart dropped before leaping right back up as he realized who he just heard and noticed that he was in fact not falling anymore, “STAR?!”

 

Star's figure slowly came forwards through the mist after her voice, “oh my god Marco. You shouldn't take off like that, it took me forever to find you!”

 

He saw her floating towards him, using her wings to move forward and smiling brightly at him. All in all, for him it was a sight he'd never forget. She almost looked like an angel.

 

“Jeez, Marco you're crazy. That bubble was almost impossible to breach, I had to use my dimensional scissors to get out. And just How did you even do that?”

 

He didn't hear a word, staring at her and grabbing her the instant she was withing reach to hug her with enough force to force the breath out of her lungs and force her to stop her rant.

 

“I'm so sorry, Star.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was scared.”

 

“I know,” she patted his back and laid her head down. “I shouldn't have said those things about those monsters at the bottom.”

 

“No...” He didn't mean that and hadn't realized she'd scared him into that. “I mean about us, I was always worrying about how we're going to work out and taking things way too slow. I keep over thinking things and blaming myself for every little thing that could go wrong.”

 

“Marco...”

 

“But now I know that it doesn't matter how what goes.”

 

She felt his arms relax a little and freed herself to look at his face, “it doesn't?”

 

“No,” he smiled. “Because we'll get through it together no matter what,” he leaned down to kiss her temple and added. “And you know why.”

 

It was one of the most loving looks he'd shown her yet, all smiles and giddiness that felt just like the first time he'd shown her that look.

 

“Of course I know.”

 

 

-

 

 

They weren't fine after that and they weren't going bad either. Not that they were doing incredibly great or horrible either, there was just no description for what they were doing and it was just the way they liked it. Marco had stopped worrying and Star felt confident enough to talk to him about all the things that she'd been wanting to ask.

 

Is Marco going to college after finishing high school?

 

Would they still be able to see each other when she gets back to Mewni?

 

What things would they put on their bucket list before Star would have to leave.

 

It was all so much easier to talk about now and Star could already sense a certain change in their relationship because Marco had started working a lot recently but still gave her enough time and attention.

 

They'd made so much progress he'd even sat down with her to _finally_ give her 'the talk' and confusing her so much that they'd ended up in a heated discussion and Star demanding a better explanation and looking up a visual example. Marco had thrown her phone out of the window and made the hasty promise of showing her himself sometime.

 

She didn't forget that.

 

-

 

There was a letter for Star. Only this time it wasn't fan mail or a late mirror call bill, it wasn't even delivered by the usual mailman. Instead there was a tiny fairy in a suit, intruding on the family dinner and giving Star the sealed envelope.

 

The fairy had told her to read it well and bring her case to the elder's lair on the fifth of november.

 

Marco leaned over as he tried to read the text, but it was written in some sort of fairy code that Star was surprisingly able to read.

 

“Oh no...” She let out a small whine, eyes getting more worried as she kept reading the text. “Please, god no.”

 

“What's wrong?” Marco asked.

 

“I'm getting sued.”

 

Mrs. Diaz looked at Star with little surprise, “did you get in trouble with the police again?”

 

“No, it's not an arrest.” Star sulked.

 

“That's too bad,” Mr. Diaz added, “because that means we can't pay your way out of this one. Although we could get you a lawyer.”

 

“Didn't your mother practice as a lawyer back in the day?” His wife asked.

 

“Yes, but she was a prosecutor and I think she might be a little too old to get back in court.”

 

Star sighed, “Marco's grandmother isn't allowed to help me anyway. But thanks for the suggestion. It's just that it says I have to be represented by my construction attorney to defend my case against the contractors.”

 

“Uh... What's it even about?” Marco asked.

 

Star handed him the letter, as if he could somehow make any sense of it. “I'm getting sued by the elderlings of the inter dimensional parlement of magic.”

 

“That sounds kind of serious... What in the world did you do?”

 

“I don't know!” She threw her hands in the air with a huff, “the last time I heard from them was ten years ago when Pony head did that thing with her magical horn.”

 

“What did she do?”

 

“I'm not sure, but the elders now call it the day of ultimate disco and destruction.”

 

“Wow...”

 

“I know,” she muttered with a distant gaze out of the window. “Disco's never been the same since then.”

 

“But how are you supposed to defend yourself in a case you know nothing about?”

 

“Like I said, it's a case involving the law of magic and my construction attorney is supposed to defend me so he'll probably know more about it already.”

 

“Wait, you actually have a construction attorney?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Well you already know him, silly.” Star laughed like it was a matter of a fact, “but I don't think Glossaryk's gonna be very happy to hear that I got in trouble with the interdimensional parlement of magic.”

 

“Wait... Glossaryk? He's an attorney?”

 

“What else would he be? You thought he just likes to get in our busyness for free?”

 

“Eh... He just... didn't seem to fit the bill?”

 

“I know,” Star said with a role of the eyes. “But my father hired him because he was really cheap, all he ever asked for was pudding which was scarce during the war but my father had it.”

 

To Marco, that seemed like a _very_ poor deal for someone who's job is to look into contracting. “Couldn't your dad have gotten anyone else?”

 

“No, actually it was in a time when most attorneys were joining in on the wings of either prosecution or defense in order to help out in the war so he was lucky to find anyone who knows anything about contracting.”

 

Again Marco had to wonder why there's so much war going on and was more shocked than he should've been at the fact that apparently even legal wars were involved in the interdimensional war system.

 

“Do your parents know about this?”

 

“Hmm,” Star looked over the letter. “I guess not, since it's got something to do with magic. It has something to do with the wand and I'm it's official wielder since my mother gave it to me.”

 

Marco was only following half of what she'd told him so far.

 

“Plus, my mother would've already dragged off the face of this planet if she'd known.”

 

Now he knew for sure that this was bigger than the usual trouble she'd get herself into and got a feeling that Glossaryk wouldn't be their best case of defense.

 

But Star didn't know any better, “Marco do you know where Glossaryk could be? I haven't seen him around lately.”

 

“I know where we can find him,” Marco said without realizing that it might be more difficult to get to the little blue man than he thought because Star's secret closet had apparently increased in it's content and somehow it's volume?

 

The closet was even bigger and messier than before.

 

“When did this happen?” Marco asked, baffled at the amount of secrets and dirt a girl was able to keep.

 

Star thought deeply, “I think it started to grow around the time we got together...” She picked up an old pile of clothes and dug through a bunch of books she'd been meaning to read but never got the time or motivation for. “Don't worry Marco, it's not like I haven't figured out my own stuff.”

 

“Really?” He asked, unconvinced as he kicked through a wall of party equipment she'd still kept from her birthday. “How are you going to figure out this mess?”

 

“I have a system.”

 

“What kind of system?”

 

Star paused for a second before coming up with an answer that very well represented her whole self, “I call it organized chaos.”

 

“Of course,” he should've known. “Lets just start digging until we find the book.”

 

The junk in her closet must have at least been multiplied by three times, making it three times harder for Marco to divide everything into sections while Star kept cooing at every memorably item she'd found.

 

“Aww this is my first year of assignments for maths,” she remembered like it was yesterday and laughed. “It took me a year to figure out that it wasn't another language we were learning. Guess, I'll still have to figure that math thing out, though.”

 

“Oh and here's your old red belt!”

 

“You kept that?”

 

“Of course! You've made so much progress and I was so proud of you.”

 

He smiled at her but had to turn away to hide his blush, suddenly thinking that this might not just be a secrets closet anymore. With every item she found and reminiscented about he realized that there were so many memories she'd been trying to keep. All of which had to do with her time on earth, as he realized that there might not that much time left for her. Only one year of high school left before she'd have to return to Mewni and start practicing the basics of becoming queen...

 

His mood had saddened a bit by that but cheered up when he also started to think back on the items he found, the helm she wore when she rode his bike, the axe she'd wanted to use when she went rogue and tried to cut off a mermaids tail. There was also lots of unpaid bills and newly opened mobile service accounts.

 

Then there also were a lot of books, _a lot._ But not from earth, most books were written in mewman, pixie or any other language. He'd never realized how amazing it was that she could read all of these. Among the pile, he'd also noticed a small purple book that looked familiar. It was worn and covered in a layer of dust, almost forgotten but Marco knew he'd seen it before. He opened it and saw that most of it was written in mewman but there was also an English part. He opened a random page and saw the title; 'my future'.

 

He got a bit confused as he wondered why the book had seemed so familiar because there was a listing on the page that he didn't recognize at all. The first thing it said was something about raising warnicorns and following the family traditions of war. Then there was a dreamy story on becoming an adventurer and discover new places to take over. The third listing was about forming an alliance of some sorts with the planet earth in orders of intergalactic protection. Then there was also a note on never _ever_ having children because they can be annoying and a lot of work. Most other entries were about the things on earth that were still uncovered, like the concept of space-time, puberty, Everet's interpretation of quantum mechanics, Bill Cipher, Chinese finger traps and bills and taxes.

 

He really had no idea what he was looking at but it didn't matter, the book was old and obviously not that important so he threw it away as he kept looking for the book he actually needed. It took him another hour of organizing before he discovered that his effort was deemed useless as Star remembered she'd put the book under her bed.

 

They sat down on the covers as they opened the book and found the blue guy, disheveled and passed out as he snored loudly.

 

Star poked his head, “hey. Hey Glossaryk...”

 

He didn't react.

 

She poked him again, “hey.”

 

He was really out of it.

 

And again she poked, “hey.” And kept going, “hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.”

 

“Star, I don't think that's gonna work.”

 

“You're right,” she noted and pinched his nose as she yelled. “HEY GLOSSARYK, WAKE UP YOU LAZY GRAPE!”

 

Marco stopped her before the abuse could increase with Star's growing frustration. “Lets try something else,” he said and picked the little man up by his feet. Only to discover that the robed man didn't know about the concept of _underwear_ and dropped him on the head.

 

“OUCH!”

 

“Oh Marco, your idea worked!”

 

“I didn-

 

“POP QUIZ MISTER DIAZ!” Glossaryk said all too loud with a scowl, “WHY ON MEWNI WOULD YOU INTERRUPT MY MUCH NEEDED RECOVERY NAP?!”

 

Marco winced, covering his ears at the noise as he backed away. “Nap? You call that a nap?”

 

Glossaryk yawned, “okay. It might have been a little longer than that but that because I was recovering from a _very_ intense birthday party.”

 

“Who's birthday was it?” Star asked but got a scowl in return.

 

“ _Mine,_ ” he growled and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

 

“But your birthday was months ago.”

 

“It was...?” He tapped his chin in thought, “what day is it?”

 

“September twelfth.”

 

“Oh... Well you can't really blame me, I let someone else plan the party for me and it became so intense that I fell into a party coma.” He then pointed a finger at both Star and Marco, “and let that be a lesson for the two of you because even though history has said it before, let me tell you hereby again that disco parties are _very_ dangerous.”

 

“We know how to stay away from danger,” she answered without a doubt.

 

“Good,” Glossaryk crossed his legs and floated himself up to Star's eye level. “Now that I've been out for so long, you'll have to fill me in.” He looked at Marco as well, “I didn't miss too much, did I?”

 

Star and Marco gave each other a look, beckoning the other to speak up but neither of them wanted to so Marco thought he'd better start with the good news.

 

“Well, Star and I are dating now.”

 

There was a wobble in Glossaryk's flotation as he pulled a face at the boy, “YOU DID WHAT NOW?!”

 

“Uh... I didn-

 

“OH MY IF GEMS DIDN'T FUSE!” He exclaimed and pressed his face to Marco's eye, “are you _trying_ to make the cosmos mad at us?”

 

Marco peeled him off of his eye and frowned, “what?”

 

“You two can't be together!”

 

“Why are you saying that?” Marco asked.

 

He laughed, “boy. In case you haven't noticed, your not exactly 'king material'.”

 

“What's that got anything to do with it?”

 

“Hey, you wanna be king means you'll need to do more than just date the princess. Plus, there are lots of factors working against you.”

 

“I'm not dating Star to become king!” Marco fumed as he shook the little man, “I'm with her because I want to.”

 

Glossaryk didn't buy it, “Marco, you could do much better than king if you'd put your mind to it. And I'm telling you that because I love you and the cosmos told me so himself.”

 

Star grabbed Glossaryk from Marco's hand to take her turn and shake his senses. “We don't have time to talk about such nonsense, Glossaryk I need your help.”

 

“What's the stitch?”

 

“Contract breach.”

 

“Haha, did you finally get yourself kicked out of school?”

 

“No... not yet.”

 

“Star got in trouble with some kind of elder group about magic.

 

He had a lighter shade of blue going on now, “you don't mean...?”

 

She gave the letter to him, “look.”

 

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ do you have to cause me so much trouble?”

 

“Because it's your job to fix it?”

 

“Oh... right.”

 

“Can you help?”

 

“Hmhmm, right...” He read the text over and over again, “okay I think I get it...”

 

“You do?”

 

“No,” he said and dropped the paper. “Just tell me what the two of you did.”

 

“What makes you think Marco's involved.”

 

“He's always involved, meaning he might be able to help us figure out what's going on by telling me what he saw.”

 

Marco raised his brows, “but I don't even know what went wrong.”

 

Glossaryk clapped his hands together, “lets review. This is a highly serious case on magic and since Star hasn't fully mastered the way to dip down, she's still has to depend on her wand. And the prosecution of our case comes from the fairies, who we all know are the creators of most magical objects and hold all contracts. And in this letter we've got here, it's says there was a breach in the user's policy.”

 

“Eh...”

 

“You don't remember the user's policy, do you?”

 

“Can you tell me about it?”

 

“Sure,” he sighed. “It's the part of the contract that restricts the use of the wand to your family only, _meaning_ that you somehow broke that restriction even though there isn't anyone else who can or even knows how.”

 

Marco's face faltered and Star let out a squirming sound.

 

Glossaryk picked up on the strange behavior with tweaked eyes and darted his gaze from one to the other. “Please,” he begged and stopped floating to drop himself to the bed. “Just tell me how you two got yourself into this one.”

 

“Well... I...” Marco wanted to explain but realized he couldn't, not even knowing himself how he did that.

 

“Marco used my wand to do a spell...” Star squealed.

 

If his face had a hex code he'd be deemed with a; #c2d9f0.

 

“It's not that bad,” Marco tried to convince Glossaryk and himself. “Is it?”

 

Star's panic spoke volumes, however. “We didn't mean for it to happen!” She said, “I had no idea Marco was able to use magic. I was just trying to scare him!”

 

“What?”

 

“...uhm...” She fumbled with an awkward smile, “I'll tell you about that later.”

 

He didn't seem thrilled to hear it.

 

Glossaryk floated up to Marco, pulling his ear as he looked inside. “Hmmm...” He pulled out a hair, which he examined closely and judged by the taste that there was indeed something magical going on. “My dearly Marco, human boy, my guy.”

 

“...yes?”

 

“When you were a baby, have you ever been kissed by a toad?”

 

“What?! No!”

 

“Kissed by your fairy god mother?”

 

“We don't have that on earth.”

 

“A witch?”

 

Star shook her head, “Marco hasn't been kissed by anyone when he was little. And his first kiss wasn't from a monster or anything, if that's what you were wondering about.”

 

“Yeah,” Marco noted. “I had my first kiss like three years ago.”

 

“...what...?” Star blinked at her boyfriend in confusion.

 

“Marco, have you ever eaten any forbidden fruits?”

 

“No...”

 

“Get a magical sickness?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Even been infected?”

 

“Does the flue count?”

 

“Yes, but that's not enough to change your body to make you able to use magic.”

 

“My body, doesn't the magic come from the wand?”

 

“Most of it, yes. But it needs something to respond to.”

 

“Then how did it react to me?”

 

“I'm not sure...” Glossaryk looked like he wanted to say something else but held back. “Lets make sure Marco doesn't touch the wand again and I'll prepare us for next weeks court case.” He took the letter and got himself back in the book.

 

Star whined and pressed her face into a pillow, “I don't wanna go to jail!”

 

“Who says you're going to jail?”

 

“The judge, probably.”

 

Marco patted her back, “don't worry. I'm sure they'll understand if we explain ourselves because we had a good reason for using magic.”

 

“They're fairies, they don't care for our reasons.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Marco?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If I should go to jail, will you be faithful?”

 

“You're not going to jail, Star.”

 

 

-

 

 

Star had remained a nervous mess the days after that, while Glossaryk tried to figure out how to defend the case. Marco got the job on handling Star and keep her distracted so that she wouldn't freak out. He took her to the park, made her do her homework, fought some monsters in the underworld (who'd been surprisingly happy to see them), went to the arcade, chased some gremlins and now he'd been watching a series with her for three straight hours now and he figured he'd spend more than enough time to calm her senses.

 

He stood up from his bed where they'd watched the shows on his laptop.

 

“Where are you going?” Star asked.

 

“I'm gonna take a shower,” he said and would've walked off if it wasn't for Star holding onto his shirt.

 

“Can't you do that later?”

 

“I've been holding it off for later way too long,” he didn't want to tell her but she could be a little consuming and time demanding sometimes. This was the moment he'd have to put his stinking foot down, “Star. You can watch your series without me, I really need to shower.”

 

“Or...” she crawled off the bed and grabbed her wand. “I could just clean you with my wand!”

 

“...I don't think so...”

 

“Hold on!” She pulled him back by his shirt but he was persistent as she followed him. “It's a really easy spell and takes no time! It's way faster than showering!”

 

He looked at the girl who'd desperately held onto him and felt a little bad when he noticed the tiny bit of anxiety in her behavior, she just really didn't want to be alone right now. He knew what would happen if she was alone, she'd start thinking with her fear in mind and might get drastic ideas as she often did.

 

“Fine,” he sighed. “Do your thing.” He held out his arms as he voluntarily stood out.

 

Star smiled and pointed her wand, blasting him with a shower storm that felt more like an ice bucket.

 

“STAR!!” He yelped with chattering teeth. “I'M FREEZING!” Which was almost as bad as the fact that his socks had been drenched.

 

“I'm sorry! Hold on, I'll fix it!” She blasted him again, only this time with a warm steamy cloud.

 

Although it did relieve him of the cold, it did little to actually clean him. “How is this better than showering?”

 

Star noticed the issue and handled it right away, “here lemme add some soap.”

 

“No!” His resistance was too late as he got covered in bubbly soap and slipped on his feet to the ground.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Please stop.”

 

“I'll rinse you off.”

 

Again, drenched in water. At least his clothes were getting clean as well but his entire floor was starting to look more like a pool.

 

“Star, just dry me off.”

 

“Sure!” She pointed her wand again, first getting rid of the water on the floor and then pointed her magic at her slightly irritated boyfriend. It was an easy spell, just get rid of the wet stuff... That wet stuff being all of his clothes that were supposed to cover his body.

 

And now they weren't.

 

Marco froze with shock and saw Stars eyes fixed on his body, paralyzed by her expression he didn't know what to think of it because she looked both shocked and amazed. She then tilted her head, as if to try and see him from another angle and saying, “wow. Humans really are different from us!”

 

Just as he kept thinking he couldn't feel anymore embarrassed than this...

 

“Are humans supposed to have so much hair on their body?”

 

He cursed his fathers genes and swallowed self consciously as he didn't know what to do. This was the first time she'd ever seen him naked, but he guessed that was bound to happen at some point. Only not this soon, unwillingly and unexpected. He was also aware that Star hadn't even seen any other naked human before so it was only logical for her to be surprised. Plus, as his girlfriend it should be okay for her to see him, at least if they wanted to get comfortable with each other if they ever wanted to further the relationship.

 

He knew there was no reason for him to feel as uncomfortable as he did because Star would never judge him on anything, but still. Why did she have to look at him that way? Staring him up and down with such an aghast focus, it reminded him a little of the first time she'd seen snow. Only this was apparently much more interesting to her.

 

It didn't help that she'd been hunching over him with her wide stance trapping him between her feet as he laid there, staring back at those roaming eyes. He could tell exactly where she was looking with each movement, taking her sweet time admiring his body as he finally started to relax a little. Though that didn't stop the blush on his face, red creeping up his neck while star let out a commentary hum.

 

Then all of a sudden she picked up his arm, staring at his chest and making him wonder if she'd noticed his uneven breathing...

 

She crouched down with a contemplating look as she noted, “you've got a lot of hair Marco.”

 

So she'd been looking at his armpit...

 

“That's... just the way I am.”

 

She let down his arm, holding onto his hand with a grin. “Well, I like the way you are.”

 

He knew there was no reason to be relieved but he felt somehow more at ease, “thanks.”

 

“No problem,” she said as she played with his hand in hers. “I've always wondered what you'd look like underneath those clothes.”

 

The room had become a lot warmer suddenly and he tried not to think of how warm his body was as he looked at his girlfriend with confusion. “You did...?”

 

“Of course,” she said unsurprised. “I've always wanted to know what makes humans so different.”

 

“Aha...” He should've known there was no need for an over-reaction, not with Star being... Star. At most times, he found her natural curiosity cute and a little funny. Which it was right now as well, only there was still a small part of him that felt a little disheartened at the apparently one-sided attraction...

 

She was smiling with such casualty he'd think she was looking right passed him at a picture or something. He knew what his reaction would've been, had it been him to see her without any clothes on...

 

 _'Bad thought!'_ He scolded himself and let out a small grunt as he felt his body heat up with the previous mental image and turning his attention back to the real Star, and why was she still playing with his hand?

 

She giggled, “you've got big hands Marco.”

 

“...I guess...?”

 

“Janna told me this thing about guys with big hands,” she said with a wiggle in her brows.

 

 _'Dammit Janna!'_ That girl really liked to make his life as embarrassing as possible, and she mostly did that through Star by telling wild stories and giving her crazy ideas that Star would then often follow through as well...

 

He'd sat up fast enough to get a hold of Star who'd been leaning over for a better look but wasn't prepared when she'd grabbed his hand and pulled it down for actual comparison...

 

He tried to pull back but of course his girlfriend had to be the one with the insane bear strength, easily winning over and placing his hand on his own thigh with her hand on top to keep it there as she looked.

 

“I don't think Janna explained it right...”

 

He didn't want to know.

 

“Marco, do you have a ruler?”

 

“OH NO!” His scream was loud enough to startle her and making her let go of his hand. With a little too much effort he was able to stand up and make his way to his closet to finally get dressed, first thing putting on his boxer and cover up his loins that were feeling way too warm. In fact his whole body had grown hot, not only out of embarrassment but her touches as well. Just when Star had asked him about the ruler, she'd grabbed hold of said object that she'd wanted to measure and get a good feel of it as he freaked out.

 

“Marco?”

 

“What?” He said, only with an unintentional wretch in his voice.

 

“Uhm...”

 

He had his back turned away from her as he put on his jeans and although he couldn't see her face, he knew she felt uncomfortable as he heard the worry in her voice. But he was probably feeling a hundred times more uncomfortable than she did and he tried not to show it.

 

“Marco...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why aren't you looking at me?”

 

“I am,” he claimed with a sideways glance before turning his head away with a heated face. Only it wasn't such a good idea to let her out of sight because her arms were around him before he knew it and she dragged him back to his bed. Seating him down as she took place right next to him, arm around his waist to give him no chance of escape.

 

“You keep looking away...”

 

He closed his eyes, as if it would be any different from avoiding looking at her. However he couldn't stop his senses from becoming hyper aware of how close she was, with her arm tightly around his waist and her hand placed on his stomach under his navel.

 

“And you're really warm,” she noted. Placing a hand against his cheek, forcing his head to turn towards her own and inspecting him closely. As she rested her hand on his neck she felt a quick pulse, moving to his chest to feel his heart race as Marco let out a sound at her touches.

 

“Come on, Marco.” She grinned, she had no idea why he was being so shy but it surely looked adorable. Perhaps she'd done something to embarrass him or something, as she often did. But when it's just the two of them she figured that there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

 

She leaned up with her mouth against his ear and spoke with a playful and honey sweet voice. “Please open your eyes.”

 

He did so with a shuddering breath, reluctantly opening his eyes and staring right into hers. At first Star had thought he was just being shy for no reason of maybe playing some kind of game she didn't understand, but the way he looked at her said it couldn't be either of those things because there was nothing shy or playful in his eyes. There was something about his gaze that made Star unable to speak as she suddenly felt really small, it was a look he'd never shown her before and she didn't know what it meant.

 

There was something fixed in his eyes with a certain intimidation and focus that she could only describe as 'want'... but how should she know what he wanted?

 

His eyes were probably hinting at it as she now noticed that he'd been staring at her lip, which she self consciously licked and saw something change in him as he wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips with his own. And although surprised, she happily returned the kiss. She simply loved those moments of spontaneous affection, a trait she hadn't expected from him but very welcome. Although he was being a lot more passionate than most times, she realized as she felt his hands and lips move like there was no tomorrow and she was loving it.

 

He pushed her down on her back, trapping her between his arms on the bed and moving his body very closely against hers as he kissed her again. There was something dominant in his behavior and Star felt a strange excitement bubbling up inside herself. He was being bold, pushy and shameless, feeling all parts of her he'd normally wouldn't dare. His hands were on her chest before one got down to get a feel of her rear, making Star squeal and giggle at his handling. She didn't know how or why he was making her feel so strange with his kisses and touches but it was certainly doing something to her body and it didn't feel bad at all. Maybe she could do the same to him, if she could have the same effect with her doings, would she notice?

 

She remembered those sweet spots from the last time they went at it, that seemed to trigger a reaction as she raked her nails over his skin.

 

He gasped, _“Star.”_

 

She did it again, only this time going for that spot that had made him go really loud last time. Placing her hand on his stomach and sliding to the spot under his naval.

 

There was a hitch in his breath and his body made a jolted reaction when she accidentally reached lower with her fingers reaching underneath his jeans.

 

He pulled back, got off and stared at her. He panted as he tried to regain his breath.

 

Star looked at him, confused. He'd made her feel so good and quit so abruptly, she had almost whined with disappointment. There was something tingling in her body that told her he shouldn't have stopped at all. And she wanted to make him keep going but he turned his head away and cleared his throat.

 

“I think that's enough of that.”

 

She blinked and stared. “What?”

 

He showed an uncomfortable smile, kissed her cheek as he climbed off the bed.

 

“H-hey, where are you going?”

 

“The bathroom,” he said and picked out a shirt from his closet before getting to the door.

 

“What are you gonna do there?”

 

“I'm gonna take a shower,” he said and closed the door before she could argue with him.

 

It didn't make sense to her, making her get up and call after him.”

 

“But I just cleaned you with my spell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a hint at what Marco did in the shower:  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a scary dream an am now paranoid and scared that if Daron Nefcy would find this story, she'd scorn at what I did to her characters ;_; because I really respect them and almost wanted to end the story at chapter six to keep it clean.
> 
> But then I couldn't help myself and remembered that she probably knew this was gonna happen, plus I live in a tiny country in a far off farmers village where no one will ever find me. (literally surrounded by corn, lol. But that's mostly used for cattle during the winter but did you know that corn works really well as ammo? Where you use them in those handmade bb-guns n stuff. And don't ever let a farmer catch you stealing his corn, farmers hate that!!!)
> 
> So if anyone's offended or a hurt children, I'll just hide in the cornfield with my corn shooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's some feel good music (no this time it's not Kenny, srry)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNjrBUzXDJk)

**Chapter 10**

 

What's frustration?

 

Something Star knew everything about and had practically been the living definition of it when she'd been coping with her first stages of mewberty. She could get so frustrated when she felt something she didn't want to feel or say something she couldn't let out. Frustrating was when she'd been denying her love for Marco and also when she didn't deny it. Frustration had been all around.

 

That's why it was easy for her to recognize Marco's behavior, as of recently he'd been more fussy and less affectionate. It was obvious that something was troubling him but the thing with being frustrated is that there's always something working against you. So Star knew there was a reason he didn't tell her about what was troubling her.

 

She felt bad for him, really. But at the moment, she was more occupied with carrying her own frustration for the court case because she'd been waiting for Glossaryk to help her out but he had told her he'd see her in court. So she'd gone by herself, leaving Marco back on earth to study for his terms. She couldn't care less about her terms but knew it was important to him.

 

But now she scared and alone, wishing he was here. There was absolutely nothing more scary than a bunch of tiny fairy lawyers, who had passed her in the waiting room and glared at her with eyes cold as ice. It reminded her of her fairy godmother, who was also supposed to defend her in cases like this but Star feared that if she asked her for help then her parents would certainly find out about this.

 

There was no one left to help her and it was the first time she felt like she'd be unable to defend herself. This would've been so much easier if it were a sword battle or monster attack.

 

She kept waiting in the large room, filled with seats even though she was alone. Usually the magical cases that were handled in this castle were much bigger but her case was probably something unique. Or so she felt that it might be because her wand had been within her family for generations and was considered as something sacred (which she often and easily forgot).

 

“Star Butterfly!” A voice called out as a large door opened up. “Please come forth.”

 

“Uh...” She stood from her seat and did as she was told, the door slammed shut right as she passed it.

 

“Please turn around,” the voice called out again. Making her turn back to the same door that opened again, only this time it didn't lead to the waiting room anymore.

 

She stepped into a large theater-like room, made with a shining grey stone edifice, like the rest of the castle. Two sides of the room were equally divided for the prosecution and the defense. Only there was an obvious difference in turn up, with Star being the only one present at her side to be countered with about eighty eight fairies on the other side.

 

The amount of the prosecution didn't phase her, she could handle dozens of glaring fairies. They actually looked kind of cute like that, reminding her of little dolls.

 

But then there was the judge...

 

A very tall lady, white hair, black dress, some strange forehead decoration and a stern look on her face. Her voice was low for a woman but Star guessed that must have come from years of dealing with people's dumb business.

 

“I call into session, Miss Star Butterfly.” She spoke up and let her voice fill the room without any effort as she immediately got everyone's attention. “I know you... the princess of Mewni, future queen and ruler. A girl who has yet to live up to those standards if she ever wants to achieve that inherited goal and maintain your family's honor.”

 

Star swallowed with a dry throat.

 

“And now you're here,” she continued and made a face that reminded Star of a humane response of disappoint.

 

“Here I am,” she smiled weakly.

 

“Where's your fairy god mother?”

 

“...not here...”

 

“Is she late?”

 

“No...”

 

“Doesn't your family have an attorney specialized in family law?”

 

“She's not coming, actually.”

 

“Oh,” she raised a brow and pursed her lips. “Then... who's defending your case?”

 

“I am, along with my contracting attorney.”

 

“You... have a contracting attorney?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“For magical cases?”

 

“He's pretty good,” she insisted. “He knows a lot more about magic and lots of other stuff than any god mother.”

 

The judge looked thoroughly confused. “But you're going up against the fairies, wouldn't it make sense to use one of their kind for your defense?”

 

That was a good point... But not one Star could admit to, at least not truthfully because it wasn't very princess like to hide your criminal activities from your parents. “I just think that _my_ attorney will do much better.”

 

The judge didn't buy much of what she said, “that's a lot of trust for a princess to have in such in someone with such tardiness.”

 

“He'll be here soon.”

 

“I should hope so, or you'll have to fall back on self defense.”

 

“No, problem.”

 

“I've been informed about a certain breach in contract and trust,” she looked at a crystal screen on her high up desk before gesturing to the prosecution. “I'll let the fairies explain, to clarify the situation.”

 

There was a small fairy, pink hair and bright lipstick with a matching colour. “Will do, your highness. I'm with corporate and handling the prosecution because we believe that this _girl_ has made a criminal offense towards the greater binds of magic.”

 

The judge looked at star, “is this true?”

 

“Eh... I'd like some more explanation please?”

 

The fairy flattered her tiny wings with irritation and got something out of her briefcase that looked like a tiny document, which looked really cute to Star. Even though the fairy had a mad look and sounded more dangerous than cute. “Star Butterfly, is it true that the wand you wield was given to you by contracted inheritance?”

 

“...my mom gave it to me.”

 

“And you know that it's been in your family for over five hundred generations?”

 

“It is?”

 

“Yes,” the fairy glared and turned to the judge. “Such a long and trusted contract, broken by this girl.”

 

The judge nodded, “criminal indeed.”

 

Their attention turned to Star, who had no idea what was going on. “Uhm... In what way would you say I broke that contract?” Her words came out more sure and calm that her mind was at that moment, _'what contract are they talking about and why are they calling me a criminal?'_

 

The judge seemed to somehow agree with Star's statement and spoke up, “the girl has made a point. How can you say that _she's_ the one who broke contract?”

 

Another fairy spoke up, “because that wand is only allowed to be used by registered members of the intergalactic country royals. And we know that she's part of a combined membership that they've kept within their own blood line so no one outside their family is allowed to wield that wand. And since she'd it's current admin-wielder, she's responsible for the use!”

 

Star was ready to bash her head and pick out the facts that made sense but knew she wouldn't find anything. “How does that make me responsible for whatever you guys are so mad about?”

 

“Because you admitted your responsibility within the terms and conditions when you accepted the wand as your own! In which it clearly states that you're not allowed to let anyone else use the wand.”

 

“... _oooh...”_ Star gaped as she started to figure out the problem. “You guys are all mad because I let someone else use the wand!”

 

The judge paused and looked down at Star, “...you let them?”

 

Oh, how she could talk too much too many times. “I... did...”

 

“Why?”

 

“Uhm...” She fell into a silent panic but was rescued by a sudden portal opening right into the courtroom an saw her defense rushing to her side with his arms full of papers, binders, a burrito and other objects.

 

“Glossaryk!”

 

“Heyah, Star. Sorry I'm late,” he laughed and covered his mouth as he whispered.

 

“I kind of fell asleep again after you told me all that stuff about getting sued. I just needed my sleep to get back to strength after that party, you know?”

 

Star put on a fake smile and grabbed his tiny frame into her fist, “you better get me out of this or I'll give you a way for eternal sleep.”

 

“Relax,” he said and held up his hands. “I've taken a moment to look this stuff over and I might know a way to help you out.”

 

The judge cleared her throat, “miss Butterfly. Is this your lawyer?”

 

“Yes,” he answered before Star could and bowed to the unamused judge. “The name's Glossaryk, expert in magic, knower of things and fluent in both Mumbo _and_ Jumbo.” He noticed the judges stern look and added, “I'm also her lawyer.”

 

“Well, Glossaryk.” The judge replied coolly, “you can save your excuses on you tardiness and save us some of that wasted time. Why don't you cut to the chase and explain why Miss Butterfly has intentionally let someone use her wand, which my report says was done with an unknown magic source?”

 

“I can explain that,” Glossaryk said and scribbled something down before he slid a note to Star.

 

She folded it open in her lap and read the messy letters: _why did you tell them all of that? You've ruined my plan. We're gonna wing it with plan B and you're going to work with me._

 

Star frowned as Glossaryk took his stand and asked the pink haired fairy, “it's true that my princess over here wasn't supposed to let anyone outside the family contract use the wand. After all, she's bound to the terms of the wand.”

 

“That's right,” the pixie grumbled and folded her arms. “That wand was made as a vessel for magical transmutation by our most ancient and valuable treasure gems!”

 

“The wand's alright,” he shrugged and turned back to the fairy. “But we all know that fairies are no good at magic and so you had to use your excellent welding skills in order to make something to sell. And in order to keep that magic interest coming you put your own terms and conditions on the wands you've created.”

 

“That's fair business!” The fairy said with agreement from her stand by crowd.

 

“True, and I know that your business likes to make contracts with the wealthy families because they're an endless line of income.”

 

“Those are good quality wands! One of a kind, each one! We deserve what we get.”

 

“I know, and that's why it would be bad business if just anyone was able to use the wands you make, right? Because then you'd have less potential clients and the interest magic you receive wouldn't be pure. But enough of that, to get to my point is that your wand has been in the butterfly bloodline for so long that you only recognize the mewman magic of the family.”

 

The fairies and also the judge looked confused, Star was about to cringe out of embarrassment. She didn't know what Glossaryk was getting to but he was doing a great job at confusing everyone... Unless that was his intention? Because then she'd tell him his plan sucked and there was no way she'd go with that.

 

But he seemed to be onto something as there was a click in the judges mind and she asked intrigued, “are you saying that the fairies have been too focused on the _mewman_ magic activity inside the family?”

 

“Bingo!” Glossaryk exclaimed but got followed up by an angered fairy.

 

“That's nonsense! How can you say that we've been too focused on mewman magic? When we noticed the strange activity in that wand, it wasn't even mewman!”

 

The judge raised her brows, “is that true?”

 

Star nodded and Glossaryk grinned. “Absolutely, your highness. But I'll have you know that it wasn't a monster or anything, it was in fact a human!”

 

“A human...?”

 

“Yes, so you see there's nothing to worry about.”

 

The fairy flew up, “mewman, human, monster or not! It doesn't matter! That's got nothing to do with the term on using the wand!”

 

“Exactemundo!” Glossaryk's grin only seemed to widen, “because the wand's contract is bound by family! Which is the exact reason why this girl has done nothing wrong!”

 

“Would you care to explain?”

 

“First, let me tell you about the person who used the wand and made the fairies turn up at the strange magic. Because he's just a guy, the same age as my dear princess. They've known each other for a very long time and have been together for a while now.”

 

Neither the judge, nor the fairies were up for any more riddles. “Get to your point.”

 

“My highness,” he said with another bow. “Your honoressness,” he bowed again and made a gesture at Star. “I'm sure that a smart and beautiful gem like you should already understand what's going on here! I mean, look at this young princess! She's young, she's pretty and has a full life ahead of her. A life in which she'll get plenty of time to expand the family even more!”

 

“Even more...”

 

“I've got a little something I'd like to show you, but don't read it out loud. We're trying to keep it a secret for now,” Glossaryk said before flying forward and placed something of a document in front of her.

 

The judge read it and thought with knitted brows before her eyes widened a bit and she nodded. “Oh... well, I guess that would turn things around.”

 

Star wanted to scream her confusion but luckily the fairies were already doing it for her.

 

“How does that make things alright?! I don't get it, that boy should be punished as well. Make way for the guillotine!”

 

The judge ordered for silence and handed the document back to Glossaryk, “I've just been given proof that Star Butterfly did _not_ breached her contract of offended any other rule. She's free to go.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was during the last uproar of the fairies that Glossaryk had cut open the dimension and pushed Star through the portal as they got out of there as fast as possible.

 

Star saw how he was fumbling with the papers and tried to hide himself back into the book but she grabbed him in her fist again with a tight hold and a suspicious glare. “Glossaryk?”

 

“Hmm?” He tried to look nonchalant even though she was squeezing the breath out of him.

 

“What was that you showed to the judge?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That thing that made her suddenly set me off free!”

 

“Oh that.”

 

“Come on, tell me.”

 

“Nah, it's nothing interesting.”

 

“Glossaryk!”

 

“Trust me, you _don't_ want to know.”

 

“Yes. I. Do.”

 

He laughed at that for some reason but his laughter soon faded when he saw something appear in Star's mirror. Star followed his gaze as she heard the call and saw the royal judge looking back at her.

 

“Good afternoon, miss Butterfly.”

 

Star dropped Glossaryk to stand up with a wobbly bow and stammered in her words, “h-hi, your majesty. Why... uh... To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“I wanted to apologize for troubling you with the unrightful trial and wanted to inform you personally that everything's settled now. I could also give you indemnity for winning the case if you want.”

 

“...No thanks.” Star declined.

 

The judge looked somewhat proud and nodded, “a princess with honor has no greed indeed.”

 

Star just nodded along, confused. _'What an indemnity?'_

 

“I also called to congratulate you and the human boy.”

 

“Uh... congratulate?”

 

“I know, Glossaryk told me to keep it secret for now and I understand that inter dimensional company is still a susceptible concept but don't worry, I won't talk.”

 

Star wished the judge would actually keep talking, though rather in a language she could understand. “Uhuh...”

 

“So tell me,” the royal highness leaned in on the mirror despite it being a 2D effect. “How long are you and that human boy together?”

 

“Uhm...” Star thought with calculating eyes and counted her fingers. “I think about... eleven?”

 

“...eleven?”

 

“Feet.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, Marco's like almost six feet and I'm about five and a half? So eleven feet would be how long we are together.”

 

The judge stared at her for a second before bursting out in laughter, “my my. I do appreciate a princess with manners but it's rare to see one who hasn't lost their wit.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

“Well then,” the high majesty wiped a tear and laughed. “I'll have to end this call to get back to my duties and I wish you a happy married life.”

 

“Yeah thanks, you- WHAT?”

 

The call ended as the screen had suddenly gone back to it's reflective state as Glossaryk touched the mirror.

 

“GLOSSARYK!”

 

He slowly turned to Star with a poker face, ready for impact. “Hm?”

 

“DID YOU TELL HER I'M MARRIED?”

 

“I might have...” He admitted, blushing with a sly smile.

 

“Why would you do that?!”

 

“Aha,” he exclaimed with a pointed finger. “I thought you might ask that.”

 

“JUST ANSWER ME!”

 

“Alright, I will...” He crossed his legs and hummed.

 

“NOW!”

 

“Fine, I'll tell you _now._ ” He sighed, “I had to come up with an alibi to make your criminal actions seem 'legal'.” He gestured the quotations and grinned, “and the only problem with our legal stance was about Marco using the wand because he's _not_ family.”

 

“And...?”

 

“All I had to do is make him part of the family!” He laughed and threw his arms up as if that would make her rejoice the fact as well.

 

It didn't work and she pulled his beard, “and you did that by pretending that Marco and I are married?! This is a highly classified royal _and_ magical trial we're talking about and we were all under oath to speak the truth!”

 

“Hihi,” he held a hand to his cheek as if he was seeing something adorable. “I know.”

 

“But you _lied_ to one of the highest ministers in the multiverse!”

 

“Or didn't I?”

 

“What...?”

 

“Hmhmhmhm,” he wiggled his white bushy brows long enough to make her question his statement.

 

“You... didn't?”

 

“Ahahahaha,” he laughed sadly and winced at her. “Please don't me mad.”

 

She was still holding onto his beard and gritted through her teeth, “what was on that document?”

 

“Heh....” He now seriously considered to lose the beard and just bail but then he remembered that it wasn't his favorite kind of depilation so he settled for the emotional pain he was about to receive. “I kind of got an official marriage line for the two of you that's already been settled with the government.”

 

“What?! Let me see!” She searched in his paper mess and thrashed until she found the document, “but this... is officially signed. How did you even get it?”

 

“Hahaha, I have my ways. You should know by now that I'm a pretty, neat lawyer. Even though I don't have any plaques or awards.”

 

“Glossaryk....”

 

“I know, the only plaque I ever got was when I forgot to brush my teeth for a year. Haha” That statement was another reason as to why he should not laugh as much as he did.

 

“Just tell me how you got it done! You didn't even let Marco or me sign it!”

 

“Oh I did, actually.”

 

“Wha- when... how?”

 

“Heh, let's just say that a fellow blue guy I know went through the trouble to visit another time line of our dimension. Which was very far off and almost untraceable. That time line was another follow up of the mewman war, or in fact a time in which mewmans didn't compete in war at all. So what happened was that the universe and all it's dimensions were ruled with totalitarianism and it was surprisingly easy for my guy to make marriage arrangements.”

 

There was a tremble in Star's eye, “you _forced_ a marriage?”

 

“Hey, it's forced but not 'forged'. Which is what saved your ass today, although it probably didn't do very well for the version of you in that other time line. You and Marco didn't even know each other over there, you should've seen their faces when I told them they were getting married!” He doubled over with laughter as he hung by his beard. “A dark overlord and a fallen princess, it was hysterical!”

 

“That's no- Wait... so that means the marriage only counts for their time line?”

 

“Noooo... Because I took the document to this time line and already issued it into your status on Mewni because we had to make it absolutely legal.”

 

The corners of her mouth dropped along with her patience, “do my parents know?”

 

“Of course not, I don't want them to get mad at me for secretly giving away their daughter. That's why I asked our majesty to keep it secret.”

 

“Oh...” She muttered and loosened her grip one the bearded man, “oh no.”

 

“Don't worry, everything's fine. Now that you two are married, Marco is legally part of the family!”

 

Star blinked when she got her mind back from the panic that started to take over, “that's not what I'm worried about anymore.”

 

“Ugh,” he grunted and pulled his beard out of her loose fist and made his way for the book. “You princesses always worry too much about everything.”

 

“Of course I'm worried! How am I going to tell Marco that we're married?!”

 

“Hey, it's only by intergalactic standards of the multiverse. You could still do that earth thing where you put a ring on each others finger in order to get registered partnership.”

 

“Is that how they do it on earth?”

 

“Definitely, and you can do cool stuff with it too. Like getting a mortgage, partner allowances, custody rights and lots of other stuff. It's like unlocking life.”

 

Star didn't know what any of those things meant but it surely didn't sound anything like what she had learned about marriage. “Are those extra achievements or something?”

 

“Hmm, well. They are if you can complete them, but it seems to be kind of hard to do lately. I don't know why, maybe it's getting more difficult or something.”

 

“How is that supposed to be romantic?”

 

“It's not. On earth it's more like a commitment with some extra rules and compensation.”

 

Star felt a bit disheartened at that as she wondered if that's Marco's view on marriage. And as sad as that sounded, at least he wouldn't get so mad about being married to her. Even though she couldn't give him a mortgage, special rights or any other stuff of the likes. She pouted and seated herself on her bed, “how does that account for an eternal vow of love?”

 

Glossaryk had already put himself in the book and showed her a tumbs-up, “it's a human thing. Just put a ring on that boy and I'm sure you'll live a happy ever after.” He slammed the cover shut and left her alone in her confusion.

 

This was yet another point in her life and relationship where she felt more helpless than ever and there was really only one person who could help her with that...

 

 

-

 

 

“OH MY GOD B-FLY!” Pony screamed through the mirror and huffed her anger loud enough to fog up the glass. “WHY DIDN”T YOU CALL ME SOONER?!”

 

“Uhm, I kind of got caught up in some stuff...”

 

“SOME STUFF?!” She yelled and shook her head with a flip of her pink hair. “Aw-nah girlfriend, I heard about that. You done some bad bad stuff and got called in for court, didn't yah?”

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“Some dude called 'daddytimeywimey' send me an email about the stuff with your wand and you and Marco being married now?”

 

“So you already know, huh.”

 

“WAIT YOU'RE SAYING IT'S TRUE?!” Pony exclaimed and ended with a stammering breath and teary eyes, “girl...”

 

“No, it's not like that. Glossaryk forced some officials to declare the marriage to keep me out of trouble. Marco doesn't even know yet and why are you so upset all of a sudden?”

 

Pony sniffled and pouted, “I never got to throw you a bachelorette party.”

 

“That's what upset you?”

 

“ _Yes,_ I already planned it out ever since you started dating that boy. But you two are really taking your time, any other mewman girl your age would already be off and living married life. So since I thought you were never gonna get married I've been practicing my party planning skills by using my old disco theme.”

 

“Didn't that get you in trouble before?”

 

Pony scoffed, “says the girl who doesn't read her rights and agreements.”

 

“Hey that's... that's not the issue right now! I'm in serious trouble when Marco finds out about all this.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Because he never actually _agreed_ to it!”

 

“Oh, right. Because of that other time line where you were send out as a war prisoner and married off to your arch enemy.”

 

“I- what?”

 

Pony pursed her lips and frowned, “wait... I wasn't supposed to tell you too much about that. Don't wanna influence the track of time and wreck our world of dimensions, haha.”

 

“Wait, you know about the Star and Marco of the other time line?”

 

“Yeah, girl but I can't let out too much.”

 

“So you know how that married life works for them?”

 

“Uh... I only know of how they got together.”

 

“But you could find out, ask father time to take you to that time!”

 

“Oh ye- WAIT IS THAT BASTARD THE ONE FROM THE FORUM?!” Pony gnashed her teeth as she peeked at her laptop, “that explains a lot actually.”

 

“So you know him?”

 

“Oh yes, do I know the biggest, most annoying fan in it's existence. He's been troubling me since day one when we started that forum, remember? He was the first to respond and saying something about following the heart because it's the brightest course of time or something. And then he started prying me about the books and even managed to somehow hack my computer and steal my manuscripts! Luckily I've got a back up drive in my magical horn, seriously. It's like everyone keeps forgetting that I'm a magical pony or something. But the good thing is that I still got your story going.”

 

“Pony, my problem...”

 

“Hm? Oh, right. Yeah, I got a little side tracked there.”

 

“So father time's a big fan of yours?”

 

The irritated expression already answered that question, “ _yes._ ”

 

“Then you could ask him for a favor and find out if being married is a good course for Marco and me?”

 

“Wow... that's kind of meta and dangerous.” Pony said and turned to her laptop to open up her mail, “I'll ask him right now!”

 

Star watched silently and waited for barely a minute, “did he answer?”

 

“No, he's never quick with responding. But you know, even if he does respond and by some miracle actually lets me see that alternate version of our existence, you could also just tell Marco about that marriage and find out what happens by your self.”

 

“But I don't know how he'll react...”

 

“That makes it more exciting!”

 

“Are you prying for writing material?”

 

“Maybe... Or maybe I'm also being a good friend at the same time, who likes to give you some good advice on taking your own actions and following your heart.”

 

“Nice try, not gonna happen. If it had been up to my heart, Marco and I would've already been married with children.”

 

“Oh mahgawd Star, you're so cute.”

 

“What's so cute about that?”

 

Pony grinned and cooed at her friend, “you actually want to marry that boy!”

 

“Uhm...” She fell silent as for the first time she actually considered that she might have taken her dream future for granted. Her mind had been so used to and set on a future with Marco, in whatever way possible, that she almost forgot that it still wasn't too late to reconsider.

 

But it never came to her mind and she never would. A former version of herself would've been content with Marco as her friend, as long as they stayed friends forever. But now she knew she never wanted to go back to that, not with what she's got now and what more she could get.

 

For the first time she knew what she wanted to do with her life, “I just really want to be with him.”

 

Pony was now pressing her lips tightly and blinked rapidly to manage her watery eyes, “oh Star. You're such an angel.”

 

“I'm a...?” Star wanted to ask but then thought of something else, “A HALO!”

 

Pony tilted her head and raised a brow, “a what now?”

 

“A halo!” Star repeated with a pointed finger before gesturing an imaginative circle above her head. “Glossaryk said that if I wanted to marry Marco, that I'd have to put a ring on him. I didn't really get it at first but now I understand! It must be a halo.”

 

“Why would you do that? Didn't your mother teach you the magic berry heart lock custom?”

 

“Yes, but I can't do that now that Marco and I are already married. It's just that the marriage doesn't count on earth so I was thinking there's still a chance for us to get together by the human ways.”

 

Pony gaped and draw a short breath, “YOU MEAN I CAN STILL THROW THAT BACHELOR PARTY?!”

 

“Uhm... we're not even close to that, I was just speculating. I don't even know how this works on earth.”

 

“Well we already know that you're gonna have to put a halo on him... poor boy.” Pony shook her head lowly at the thought, “I don't understand why anyone would want one of those things.”

 

“I don't know...” Star had been confused about that as well, “but I'm guessing it's probably a temporary thing because I don't see anyone else on earth walking around with a halo.”

 

“Oh, that's a relieve.” Pony said and noted something down on her laptop, “though I think I wouldn't even last a day with that kind of magic circling my head.”

 

“That's because you're not supposed to lie underneath a halo.”

 

“I _know,_ ” Pony groaned and shuddered at the memory. “My dad once put a halo on me as a punishment, I _hated_ it.”

 

Star laughed, “well I'm sure Marco wouldn't have any problem with it. He's very honest.”

 

“Goody two shoes,” Pony muttered with a roll of the eyes. “That sure is a strange way to ask someone to marry you.”

 

Star thought about it for a second and raised her brows when she got it, “OH! I get it, it's so that when you put a halo on them and ask them to be with you they have to answer honestly!”

 

Pony stared and gasped, “oh wow. That's actually really clever...? Good way to keep away the gold diggers, although you shouldn't even be asking someone to marry you if you're having doubts about their answer.”

 

Star took that statement a bit harder than probably intended and got thinking, why was she even questioning what Marco's reaction would be? Of course, the marriage wasn't intended and there wasn't an actual agreement so it shouldn't even count as their official declaration for eternal love. In fact, she was getting a bit tired of the purple marks on her face and got more eager to see them disappear every day. It was clear that she and Marco weren't all that set to head into a married life, especially now that Marco was heading into his exams and would be off to college in a few months. And where would she be when that happens?

 

Not with him, at least not as much as she's used to. It's right after high school that she's supposed to move back into the castle with her parents to start training on becoming queen and helping her father out at the invasions he planned to expand the corn fields.

 

What kind of a marriage would that be...?

 

She knew what it was but hated the idea that it was too early because she couldn't stand long waits and could barely imagine how long the wait would be every day just to see him.

 

“STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!”

 

Star jumped up and let out a scream of her own after Pony's violent eardrum abuse.

 

“Girl, you look really down. What were you thinking about?”

 

“I... just don't think that Marco and I can get married.”

 

“Wha- bu- you wanted to be with him? DON'T TELL ME THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE!”

 

“What?! NO!” Star frowned, “why would there be anyone else?!”

 

“I don't know if you've heard...” Pony squinted her eyes skeptically and whispered, “but Tom broke up with that human girlfriend of his.”

 

“He did?” Star wasn't as surprised about that as much for the fact that Tom could manage a relationship for so long. But it was still a little sad to hear that it didn't last, “poor Jacky...”

 

“Don't worry about her, she got over him really quickly. Although she did react in a way that made Tom get back into anger management.”

 

“Oh boy...”

 

“I also saw a picture on Jacky's account, saw she took his rabbit during the breakup.”

 

“That must've been one hell of a fight!”

 

“Haha, yeah. Let's hope you and Marco never fight like that!”

 

“What... we don't fight?” Star said it with a questioning feeling that it might not be true entirely. Because technically they didn't fight, if only bicker about the little things. But in their own way, they sometimes managed to make the other feel down or frustrated. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse than fighting but maybe a fight wouldn't be so bad? Because then at least they'd be talking things out, in a very loud and unpleasant way.

 

Maybe she could find out what had been making Marco so frustrated lately? And maybe she wouldn't be so scared to tell him about the marriage? It didn't sound so bad to just let it all out, to vent or just throw all the cards on the table... If she dared.

 

But of course, Star was persistent by nature and the idea was already stuck in her head.

 

“Pony, call me again when you've got something from father time.”

 

“Sure thing, girl. And try not to get into to much trouble again because I _will_ end you if you ever do that to me again. My heart can only take this much.”

 

Star smiled and wished she could hug her friend through that mirror. “I'll be good,” she said even though she was already planning something bad in her mind.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

There he was, all alone. Coped up in an infinite amount of studies and homework, too distracted to even notice his girlfriend that slowly crept up behind him. With small steps and a sly grin she neared from behind, wand ready as she focused the spell in her mind and breathed in...

 

“HIPPY HOLA, AUREOLA!!!” There was a blast of light that started swirling above a startled Marco, the light swirled into a small circle that eventually settled in the air as it hovered above his head.

 

Marco then noticed star and let out a relived sigh, as if the sight of her was already enough to explain any scary situation. “Star what did you do?”

 

“I was just letting out some air.” She laughed and helped him to pick up the paper mess from the floor while she tried to ignore the glowing ring that was now fixed above him. It shone brightly but not enough for Marco to notice it was even there as it followed his being with every movement. But since not every spell went as well as she wanted and this was the first time she actually used it, there was no certainty it worked. So now she just had to make sure it was actually working.

 

“Uhm... okay?” He put his studies aside and pulled up a chair for her.

 

She sat down and asked with an innocent tone, “hey Marco?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you think this dress looks good on me?”

 

“Sure...?” He answered honestly (as indicated by the white light of the halo).

 

“Do you think these boots go well with my headband?”

 

“Uhm... sure but maybe you should try to wear some matching colors for once.”

 

“Noted,” she grumbled and stared at the still white halo.

 

“What about this necklace?” It was yet another gift she'd received from her aunt only this one was definitely the ugliest, Star had made a point of not sending a thank-you card for that and in fact told her aunt that it was just plain rude to send someone a misspelled name necklace with a badly shaped star. It was basically just a star piece with the letters ' _sar'_ written on it. In short terms, Star didn't care much for the offending necklace but apparently Marco was able to see the value.

 

“I think it's a great necklace,” he said cheerily as the light above his head stayed unchanged. “Your aunt must be very thoughtful.”

 

“What... why?”

 

“Because she gave your mom one of those necklaces too right?”

 

“Eh...” Star remembered something about her mother with a half shaped moon necklace. “I think she did, but that doesn't change the fact that she misspelled my name and just put it on an ugly star.”

 

Marco looked at her confused, “your name... I though that 'sar' was a half part of a saros?”

 

“What? Marco just stop talking, I don't understand you.” Star took a moment to think of a way to make Marco lie but that proofed to be more difficult than she'd initially thought, _'darn, Pony was right. He's too much of a goody two shoes.'_

 

“Say, Marco...”

 

“Yes...?” He looked at her expectantly, thinking she was going to ask him another strange question but that's where he's wrong...

 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow?” He asked with a puzzled look.

 

“Come one~,” Star casually propped up an elbow as she leaned into his personal space with an intimidating look. “You didn't _forget,_ did you?”

 

“I...”

 

“Because you _know_ how important this is to me and I'd be _so_ mad if you had forgotten.”

 

“Uh- I-I...” he was stammering and avoiding her gaze.

 

“ _Marco,_ ” she commended as she tried to look as stern as possible, which was quite an achievement because she couldn't stand the guilty look on his face. But guilt would always drive Marco to tell the truth, she needed him to be scared. She took his hand and changed her stern expression into a sad one as she silently put out a spell to tear up her eyes, “you didn't forget did you?”

 

He stared at her with fright.

 

She sniffled.

 

“I didn't forget!” He exclaimed and gave her a hug as he wiped at the tears, “please don't be sad.”

 

“AHAHA!” Star laughed at the sight of the red halo, “I KNEW IT! It worked!” She kept laughing like a mad scientist as Marco let go of her in fear of his crazy girlfriend.

 

“Star...?”

 

“Hm?” She looked at his confused face, “oh right. Sorry, I was just messing with you.”

 

He stared and let out an exasperated huff, “wh-

 

“Atata,” she pressed a finger against his lips to shush him. “There's no need for questions, I just came to see how you were doing because I didn't get to see you all day.”

 

Marco noticed that her hand smelled like old doughnuts and took it away from his mouth, “right. So how did the trial go?”

 

It was Star's turn to avoid his gaze, “oh, yes. It went... yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Glossayk fixed it for me, it's all fine now.”

 

“Oh, that's good. What was it about actually?”

 

Star laughed awkwardly and gave him a shove, “oh Marco. That's all in the past, all that matters is that I'm scot free and everything is aye okay. We won't get trouble from those fairies ever again.”

 

“Uhm, I'm not so sure about that.” Marco said and opened the drawer of his desk to get out an envelope, “one of them came by this morning and gave this to me.”

 

She gasped, “DEAR GOD NOT AGAIN!” Star readied her wand as she eyed the suspiciously familiar envelope, “what did I do this time?!”

 

Marco showed her again and pointed out the name on it, “it's not for you actually. It's addressed to me for some reason.”

 

“Whaaat?” She leaned in to see Marco's name written on it in some chicken form of handwriting, which was easily explained by the fact that fairies normally don't do english.

 

And that had also been the reason why Marco had been busy the whole day as he had to translate the letter all on his own, “Star did you know that fairies don't write from the left to the right but toward an inward circle?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded like it was the most sensible thing. “They see it as some form of art, took me about three month's to learn it.”

 

Marco's jaw dropped, “you know their language?”

 

“Of course, how else is a future queen supposed to keep alliances?”

 

He was amazed about two things: for one Star might be a secret genius and the second one was that he was stupid enough to translate all these signs and drawing while he could've just let her read it for him. But it was a good thing he didn't because Star had ripped the letter from his grasp and read it quickly before shredding it to pieces.

 

“STAR!” He yelped as the pieces twirled to the ground.

 

“Oops~,” she shrugged. “I guess it must've become a habit from shredding all those annoying fangirl letters you always get.”

 

“Fan-what?” Marco asked confused, “I never get any letters...”

 

 _'And I'll keep it that way,'_ Star thought with a dark gleam in her eyes.

 

Marco sighed, “I was hoping you could explain to me why the fairies had send me a letter to welcome me into some kind of time share?”

 

Star's face fell into dread and she let out a nervous laugh, “haha. What?”

 

“First it said something about your wand, for as much as I could make out of I,.” the drawing had been the biggest indicator. “Then it said something about having me registered as a co-admin? There were even a bunch of set-up spells for launching.”

 

Star bit down on her lip, _'good god, please god, no.'_

 

And Marco continued, “then there was this whole list of rules and licenses and that fairy wanted me to sign it or something.”

 

Star stared at the shreds, “you mean you signed the license receipt in the letter?”

 

“No, it was on a copy that he took with him.”

 

“And you signed it?”

 

“Yes, it took a while. I just wanted to get rid of the little guy but there was a whole bunch of parts and notes I had to sign. Of which some I couldn't find myself to agree with so I scratched that or altered them. The fairy got really mad when I did but I couldn't really understand what he was saying so I just signed the receipt he gave me and send him off.”

 

Star bit her words and held her breath in order to keep from screaming.

 

“Star?”

 

 _'This is okay,'_ she thought. As long as her parents didn't find out, everything would be fine. The only thing that unsettled her was the fact that she'd now have to share her most precious item in the whole world, but she guessed it was okay as long as it's Marco. The safest and smartest person she knows, she knew she could trust him with the wand. The wand that was now no longer only hers... To be honest it still didn't sit well with her but for him she'd be willing to do anything, or so she tried to convince herself. And she'd keep trying, to share and trust him with her wand. If only it wasn't for that one tiny flaw getting in her way.

 

Because star's don't share...

 

“Ahem... Marco?”

 

He looked up at her from where he'd been staring at the shredded paper, “hm?”

 

“Do you...” She pursed her lips and thought back again, did he even want to use her wand or know anything about magic at all? “Marco- how about...” No, he might not even be good at it or find it a waste of time. Surely it was fun when she did it but Star already knows all about magic and knows what she's doing, mostly.

 

She saw his expectant look and took another breath. This was an obligation, she knew he'd have to use the wand at least once per day as it was agreed so in the contract (Star now actually knew about the terms an agreements). And if the fairies wanted to keep their interest on magic to come in, the users would have to keep active. So in short, Marco _has to_ use the wand.

 

Star looked back at him as she tapped her wand against the table, “so Marco... how would you like to learn a few more spells?”

 

He raised his brows, “you want me to use your wand?”

 

“Yes,” she said and was happy not to be the one wearing the halo right now.

 

He tapped the table just like she'd done and thought for a second while Star kept staring at the pretty halo light above him. The longer it was there the more it seemed to suit him as she realized just how many times she'd already been tweaking the truth while he'd only been honest with her.

 

“Sure,” he said.

 

“Wha- really?”

 

“Yeah,” he shrugged and smiled. “Sounds like it could be fun.”

 

Star blinked in amazement at how easily he was won over, “you really wanna do magic?”

 

“You always do magic and seem to enjoy it,” he said and wore a smile that was just too much. “I think it will be great if we can do that together.”

 

“Oh my god,” she gasped and threw her arms around him.

 

“Wow, hey.”

 

“I swear, Marco. Sometimes you can be such a sweetheart, you munchkin, you're just too much.” She cooed as she cradled his head and kissed his cheek. Just a few seconds ago she'd been worrying and wondering about everything at the same time and here he goes to show her that anything can be done if it's them together, taking her worries away in just a split second with his sweet words. “Darn you, I love you so much.”

 

He smiled and hugged her back as he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

 

Mrs. Diaz came in and was about to announce dinner but paused as she looked at the shining halo that hovered above her son.

 

“Hi mom...” Marco greeted and gave Star a poke to let go of his head, for that was the reason he thought his mother was staring at him.

 

Star let go but his mother kept staring. “Marco... you've got a little something...”

 

He raised a brow and felt his face, “what...?”

 

“It's uh... a bit higher.”

 

“Here?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it in my hair?”

 

“No it's... right above...”

 

“Above of what?” He asked as he ran his hands through his hair and messed up his perfectly combed coupe.

 

Star grabbed hold of his hands and grinned at Mrs. Diaz, “don't worry ma'am. I'll fix him for you!”

 

“Oh... well, dinner's ready. So I'll see you two in a bit,” she said and closed the door.

 

Marco turned to Star, “do I have something on me?”

 

Star looked at the halo before shaking her head, “no. You've got nothing on...”

 

“Star?”

 

She looked at the shining ring and wondered... “Hey Marco?”

 

“...yes...?” He answered carefully as he grew more weary of Star's questions.

 

She held his hands a bit tighter and held them in her lap, forcing him to lean forward and get closer so she could look him in the eye. “How would you feel if I were to 'put a ring on you'...?”

 

“I... uh-” He gulped and seemed to be unable to catch up to his racing mind but Star's face showed no indication of joking around and he knew what she meant. He even blushed a bit when he tried to think of what he was supposed to say to that. “It's a bit early for something like that, don't you think?”

 

Star kept her face straight as she actually had no idea at what age humans usually got married, “I guess?”

 

“And you know,” he squeezed her hands reassuringly to stop her from staring off with that confused look. “I think you shouldn't be asking me that at all, actually.”

 

“What...?” She looked at the white halo as she sulked and showed a small pout. She didn't want to admit it but she did feel a bit disappointed with his answer because she'd wanted to just tell him already and live their life together, but then she also knew that Marco has his own life to live, one that doesn't involve being king, ruling worlds and corn expansion.

 

Marco then placed a kiss on her temple, right on the tiny heart shaped mark and spoke warmly. “Star, I promise. Someday I'll be the one to give you the most beautiful ring you can imagine.”

 

Star felt a tremble move through her body from the sheer happiness as she squeezed him in her arms. She then looked up at the halo and let out a happy shriek before attacking the love of her life with all the hugs and kisses she could possibly give.

 

He let her take her time to have her way with him and regretted the day that Star had found out about lipstick as she made sure to cover every inch of his face with it. But after some time he had to get her off as he laughed and told her he had to get to work.

 

Star whined as she tried to hold onto him, “I want you to stay with me.”

 

“College doesn't pay for itself, Star.”

 

“Oh! Or how about _I_ just pay your college stuff?”

 

“No, thank you.” He said and wurmed out of her hold.

 

“Aww, why not?”

 

“It's not right,” he insisted as he picked up his carkeys.

 

“Pshh,” Star frowned and rolled her eyes. “Marco, it's perfectly fine for me to pay your stuff. Some relationships are solely based on giving money and paying for the other person.”

 

“What? Who gave you that idea?!”

 

“Janna,” Star answered with all normalcy. “She said that basically I could be like your sugar mommy or something.”

 

Marco almost dropped his keys as he stared at her, flabbergasted. “You are most certainly _not_!”

 

“I know, I was confused about that at first as well but it's just an expression because it means that we'd be in the kind of relationship where I get to buy you nice things.”

 

“Star...” he sighed and noted yet another reason to keep Janna away from Star.

 

“What, you don't want any nice things?”

 

“No! Just... I'll get by.”

 

“Why don't you want me to pay for you college?”

 

“Hey, it's not like I don't appreciate the offer but it's just that I'd feel bad if you did.”

 

“Oh...” She had no idea why he felt that way but the halo shone with it's truth and so she decided to just accept it and felt there was no need to question his values.

 

But that wouldn't stop her from buying him something nice for later. Maybe a gift that would make him less mad when she tells him about the marriage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a reenactment on the Star and Marco in the alternate universe where two arch enemies just heard about their betrothal:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I'll dedicate this chapter to my muse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9D71pQaTnc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Git reading

**Chapter 11**

 

Oops...

 

She made him mad again, though it wasn't intentionally. It never was actually, but it was so easy. She had completely forgotten to take away the halo before Marco had gone to work and then he ended up working over time, coming home late and not seeing her before going to bed. He'd fallen asleep so fast he didn't notice the light above his head until the next morning when looking in the mirror. Then Star had also left for school early because Janna wanted to show her something and it wasn't until after school that she remembered something...

 

 _'Oh yeah...'_ She hadn't thought much of it and waited for Marco to get home as she tried to work out a way to look as innocent and ignorant as possible. Hopefully he wouldn't be too shocked about the fact that she'd put a ring on him, but oh well. She was bound to tell him sometime, maybe this would make it easier for him to receive the news about their status as husband and wife. Though that only counted on Mewni and Star still hadn't completely figured out the meaning and operation of how humans put a ring on one another.

 

She heard the front door open and felt herself become a bit smaller.

 

“STAR!!!”

 

She cringed at his loud voice and grew nervous when she heard the rapid approaching footsteps. “Hey Marco~” She sang sweetly as she put out a plate on the table to present him with his favorite nachos.

 

He wasn't feeling like eating, that much was said by the frowning face and the dully lit halo. “Would you care to explain why there's a... thing above my head?”

 

Star smiled innocently, “that called a halo, Marco.”

 

“A... halo?” He repeated as some of his anger turned in for confusion as he looked up. “Oh... wait. Why is there a _halo_ on my head?”

 

“Because you're my little angel.”

 

“Star...”

 

He was on to her, she was sure of it. “Ehehe... It's kind of a funny story.”

 

He took the seat across and gave her a blank stare, “tell me all about it.”

 

“Oh, well... you see. I had to put a ring on you...?” She spoke her words slow and clear but nothing seemed to click in Marco so she explained. “Because, it's like this thing that humans do, you know? When they want to be together and stuff... so they- they put rings on each other and that makes us... uhm.” She only now realized how dumb it actually sounded and was a little late with questioning why in the world a halo would make for a good marriage ritual.

 

But still, Marco was more puzzled by all this than her. “Star... I have no idea what you're talking about,” he deadpanned and proved his truth with the halo light. “What does a halo have to do with us being together?”

 

Star frowned, “because... when humans get into a relationship they put halos on each others heads...”

 

Marco wasn't able to frown at her any longer as his face pulled into a confused smile and he let out a breathy laugh. “What? Star, we don't do that. And what made you think that humans are capable to create halo's?”

 

Boy, did she feel stupid right now. “Maybe you could like, uhm... buy them somewhere?”

 

“And then what?”

 

“Put them on your heads?”

 

“Star,” Marco said with a held back smile. “I don't know who told you that but that's not something we do here on earth. Now would you please get this thing off my head?”

 

He seemed to find her misunderstanding funny enough to laugh at her expense but at least he wasn't mad at her so she forced herself to let the subject go and raised her wand to take care of the circle light. “HIPPY HELLO, TAKE THAT HALO!”

 

There was a pretty ray of light from the spell, only it had a not so pretty outcome as it hadn't worked to make the halo disappear. In fact, it was quite the opposite. So she must have done something very wrong because there were now _two_ halo's floating above Marco's head.

 

“Is it gone?” He asked but then saw the worry one her face.

 

“Hah...” She laughed awkwardly and shrugged.

 

He ran to the nearest mirror in the hallway and yelped, “Star!”

 

“I'm sorry, so sorry!” She said and ran up to him, “let me fix it for you!”

 

“HOLD ON!” He stopped her hand mid-air and pushed it down along with the wand. “Lets first check the book before there's a third or a fourth halo, okay?”

 

“But I know the spell already,” she said but saw his temper had no room left for much argument anymore. “Okay, let's get to the book.”

 

They had to search her room again for the darn thing before Star eventually looked at the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of her room. “Marco can you look in there?”

 

He did so and happily exclaimed, “found it!” He dragged the book out from under the clothes before he realized that he'd also been holding onto a pair of panties and quickly shook them off with a shriek. “Star, you should clean your room sometime...”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'll do that later.” She said and pulled the heavy cover of the book to reveal a certain someone's absence. “Oh, guess Glossaryk went somewhere else?”

 

“Maybe he wanted to get somewhere quiet to sleep?”

 

Star rolled her eyes, “sure. Because I'm always so loud.”

 

“Yes,” Marco answered without thinking before he spoke.

 

Star let out a huff and spoke in a sarcastically soft voice, “okay then. Lets search the book in a really quiet way so I don't alarm you with my loud voice.”

 

“Star, I didn't mean it like that. You know I like your voice and it's loudness.”

 

“Aww, you're so cute.” She said and turned the pages as she kept searching for anything halo or aureole related but it took surprisingly long as she only went for a quarter part though the book and that had already taken more than an hour.

 

“I'm sorry, Marco.” Star sighed as she turned to the next page, it was a complicated spell with something about a helios storm. “Looks this could take a while, hope you don't mind spending the night with me.” She joked.

 

“I don't mind,” he said and rapidly bit down on his lip. He hadn't meant to say that... For some reason it felt like his mouth was just running on it's own account.

 

Star let out another sigh after another while of turning pages, “I'm sorry Marco, you must get really tired by the mistakes I keep making with my spells.”

 

“Only sometimes,” he said and slapped a hand over his mouth. _'What am I saying?!'_ Sure, he could get a little annoyed sometimes with the magical errors but it was always easy to forgive her because he knew she meant well and no one makes mistakes on purpose.

 

“I'm sorry,” Star apologized and pouted, making him feel like the biggest jerk.

 

“OH LOOK!” She yelled and pointed vigorously at the next page, “it's an article section on the halo!”

 

Marco looked over her shoulder and saw an old article that had been glued onto the page along with a disturbing picture of someone wearing a halo. It was written in a language he didn't recognize and he asked, “what does it say?”

 

“Hm, let's see.” She closed in on the text as she recited, “a halo is an object of truths and a very uncommon spell as it's mostly used during times of war for the sake of interrogation purposes.”

 

Marco looked back at the picture, “oh...”

 

Star kept reading out the disturbing purposes of the spell until she got to the part on the double halo. “Oh look, double halo's are apparently a stronger form of the spell that not only indicates but forces the wearer to tell the truth!”

 

“Oh boy...”

 

Star looked at him and saw his faltered face, “what's wrong?”

 

“You better undo the spell.”

 

She grinned at him, “why so soon?”

 

“Because I'm scared that you're gonna abuse the situation and ask questions I don't want to answer!” He said and closed his mouth before he could say anymore, pursing his lips in a firm line as he glared at her grinning face.

 

“What kind of questions, Marco?”

 

“I don't know!” He said, “Star, please make it stop and undo the spell.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I know how you can get too curious for your own good.”

 

“Oh, you're right.” She teased him and took his hand away to uncover his mouth, “I _do_ get really curious sometimes.”

 

He gave her a dead stare but it didn't phase her and she asked, “so Marco. I know I've asked you this before but are you still afraid of monster viruses?”

 

“Yes,” he admitted against his will and knowing. He hadn't even realized that until now that the truth was forced out of him.

 

“HAH! I knew it, you should've just said so before!”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“That's okay, don't worry.” She cooed and stroke his cheek, “your sugar momma will keep all the monsters away.”

 

“Damn it Star!”

 

“Say, Marco-

 

“Star, _don't.”_

 

She laughed, “are you still afraid of that corn horn faun monster?”

 

“It terrifies me,” he said and felt like he was ready to fall through the ground and wither in his own embarrassment.

 

She couldn't stop herself, this was way too much fun. “So Marco, tell me. What's your biggest fear?”

 

“Losing someone precious to me.”

 

Star blinked at him as she processed that fact. Surely she thought he'd say something like failing his exams or getting eaten by a monster virus but this was the answer she should've expected from her sweetly boyfriend. “ _Oooh_ Marco~” She cooed and pinched his cheek, “why would you worry about something like that?”

 

His face turned a little red, “because I'm afraid of ending up alone.”

 

She stopped pinching his cheek and showed a puzzled look, “alone? You shouldn't be thinking that, don't you think we'd still be together in like thirty years?”

 

There was a pause, an honest silence as there was no way for the halos to force any truth out of him because he truly didn't know.

 

She pinched his cheek again, only this time with a mad force and leaving an angry red mark.

 

“Auw!” He yelped and rubbed his pained face. “What was that for?”

 

“For you!” Star frowned at him, “because you better need to get your feelings in check if you ever want to put a ring on me!”

 

“Star, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't say anything about us not being together in the future, it's just that I literally don't know!”

 

“Get real Marco!”

 

“Hey,” he grabbed her hand, forced her to look at him and pointed at the double halo. “Ask me if I _want_ to be with you in thirty years.”

 

“Fine... do you want to be with me for thirty years?”

 

The answer came as quickly as the others only this time with a happier feel to it, “yes. In fact I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you if I could. It's just that I don't know how to make it work because we're so different, I barely know anything about your world and I'm sure I'd suck at being king.”

 

“Oh Marco,” she smiled and gave his a hug. “Of course you'd be a great king!” For what he didn't know was that he was already part of the royal family but she got the feeling he couldn't take that news right now. But there was really no reason to worry for him, “Marco. It doesn't really matter what you do as king because the monarchy only needs one wand wielder in order to maintain magical order in Mewni and I pretty much got that down already. Heck my father never even knew how to do a single spell!”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Why do I think that I just made you feel worse?”

 

“Because I want to be able to help out,” he said and almost made her forget his answer was forced with the truth because he always sounds so earnest. “I don't want you to have to do everything on your own or else I'd feel like a useless freeloader.”

 

She held her arms around him and kissed his cheek, “you've got nothing to worry about, you sweet something. I could just eat you right up.”

 

Oh how she could make him feel like less of a man sometimes... but he pushed that thought aside before he'd actually be forced to say it aloud. Instead he just hugged her back with a small frustrated grunt.

 

Star let out a laugh, “so is that why you've been so frustrated lately?”

 

“No,” he answered as his eyes grew big.

 

“No?” She leaned back to look at him, “then what made you so frustrated lately?”

 

Marco covered his mouth as the words fell off his lips with a muffled sound.

 

“Marco, I can't hear you. Take those hands away.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Why not?”

 

He slightly uncovered his mouth to say, “because I don't want you to hear my answer.” He then silently cursed the doubled halo and understood why it would be a perfect weapon for interrogations because this was the absolute worst.

 

“Why...?”

 

“Because it's embarrassing!”

 

“Oh really?” She drawled and closed in on him with the same sly grin from before, “there's no need to be shy with me. You can tell me.”

 

“No way,” he said and tried to escape her intimidating stare as he leaned back as far as possible until his back had hit the floor.

 

He could try all he want but Star would still have her way and grabbed his hands as she climbed over him. “So we're keeping secrets now, are we?” She whispered playfully and held his hands above his head in a lock-hold after a playful struggle, at least it had seemed playful to her as if was more dreadful for him.

 

She hovered over his face with a mean grin and asked, “what's frustrating you so much?”

 

“You,” he replied instantly.

 

She blinked, “me?”

 

He bit down on his lip but the answer slipped right through his teeth, “yes.” He then tried to get out of her hold but she had picked up her wand and stuck his arms and legs to the floor.

 

“So I'm frustrating to you?” She huffed and crossed her arms.

 

He bit his lip again and almost tore through before he replied, “yes.”

 

Star let out a sound as she glared down at him, “and why am I so frustrating to you?”

 

“Because I'm really attracted to you,” he said and felt himself blushing.

 

“You are...?”

 

“All the time,” he admitted embarrassed and cursed his filthy mind.

 

“Oh...” She was now more confused than angry as she couldn't see how that could be frustrating, although it was flattering. She saw his embarrassment and thought deeply, “why would you be ashamed of that?”

 

“Because I really respect you but I can't stop thinking-” He bit down hard as his face turned red. He'd given up the struggle to get free from the floor and focused his mind on keeping his tongue in check.

 

But Star's curiosity had increased by his shameful expression, “you were thinking of what?”

 

“Sex...”

 

“Oh? So you've been thinking about me and sex...” she still wasn't entirely sure how that worked or why, even after that one time Marco had tried to explain it to her. But there was one thing she knew, and that was how it seemed to be such a taboo subject under humans. “Wait...” she said and thought. “Are you saying you want to do sex with me?”

 

“Yes.” His answer was out before he realized what she just said and he cringed as he felt a hot flush creep up his face like the room had suddenly turned a few degrees warmer.

 

“You don't need to feel embarrassed about that,” Star said as she knew it was a regular thing among humans and tried to make him feel better because she didn't really like the way he was squirming. “We could totally do that sometime,” she said and saw his strained face. Maybe he thought she didn't know what she was talking about? Although that was partly true so she explained, “we could it together if you want but you'll have to instruct me on the procedure because I'm not all in on the how-to details, you know?”

 

He kept silent with a pained face.

 

“Don't worry Marco, you've always been great at teaching me things!” She said and thought about the times he'd helped her with her homework. “And I'm sure you'd do well since you've spend so much time thinking about it, right? So we'll just do it like how you imagined it... though I can't really read your mind so I'll have to ask how you'd imagined it.”

 

He gave no response and looked away.

 

“Marco?”

 

His blush had disappeared, as well as the rest of the color in his face as he got seemingly paler and grunted before gulping and sputtering.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Star screeched and jumped, “Marco you're bleeding!” She got a tissue and cleaned the blood from his lips, “how did that happen?!”

 

He swallowed and showed a weakly smile with bloody teeth, “I uh... I bid my dongue...”

 

“Oh my god, hold on! I'll fix it for you... wait I don't know that many healing spells, maybe dental spells...?” Star looked at the blood that dripped down his chin and almost fainted, “OKAY I'M GONNA GET YOU A BANDAGE, STAY THERE!”

 

It wasn't like he could actually go anywhere with his limbs stuck to the floor and he swallowed the coppery taste while he waited for Star to return as he had finally stopped the bleeding and was able to speak normally. “Star I don't need a bandage, besides you can't patch up someone's mouth.”

 

“Oh my god, Marco. Are you okay?” She dropped down to her knees and forced his jaw open to inspect the wound.

 

“I'll be fine Star, if you could just get me unstuck please?”

 

“Oh, right!” She disabled the spell and helped him to sit up as she got out her handkerchief and licked the tip. “Here, let me wipe that for you.”

 

“I'm fine,” he said and pushed the cloth away from his chin. “Now how about you finally undo the halos as well?”

 

“Right!” She took a glance at the book and raised her wand, “no more halo, tally-ho-ho!”

 

Marco gave her a look, “ _that's_ the spell?”

 

She shrugged, “it worked didn't it?”

 

He looked in the mirror and let out a relieved sigh, “thank you!”

 

Star looked at the book and then stared down at her wand in thought... “Hey Marco... do you wanna learn a healing spell?”

 

He stared at her and needed a moment before he understood what she meant, “you mean like... _me_ doing the spell?”

 

“Yeah... I mean if you still want to learn magic and all...”

 

“Sure,” he said and dropped to the floor to sit next to her in front of the book.

 

She still had no idea why his enthusiasm for magic made her so happy and relieved but she at least knew that it made her proud and she happily turned to the chapter of the cures, kitties and mending spells.

 

“Why are there cats involved?” Marco asked as he looked at the picture.

 

“Because the book covers mental health as well and everyone knows that cats are good for the heart.” Star explained as a matter of fact, “but I like puppies more so I made that my main healing spell.”

 

“And what spell are we gonna use to heal my mouth?”

 

“Well...” she was about to answer his question like the magical master she thought she was and then regretted all those years of neglecting her healing studies. “Hold on, I'll figure this out,” she said and searched the pages for anything resembling a spell for wound care.

 

“Is this it?” Marco asked and pointed at a certain paragraph.

 

“Marco that n...” Star looked at the page with a dead stare and then to him, “how did you find that? It's all written in fairy codes.”

 

He shrugged, “I recognized the symbols. I think it said something about oral fixes or something?”

 

“Yes... That's right, good job.” She said and patted his head like she was complementing a puppy, meanwhile she tried to hide the fact that she'd almost overlooked the spell and wanted to use a snail spell on him... Lucky for him he was so clever.

 

“So we're gonna use this one to fix my tongue?”

 

“Yep,” she replied and read out the explanation of the spell as she got a little confused because supposedly this was something she was already supposed to from years back but she didn't remember any of it. Oh well, she could at least start out with explaining what she knew about the basics. “So Marco, the first thing you need to know about magic is that you need to get the right feel for it.”

 

“What does that mean? Like I can feel the magic?”

 

“No, the magic feels you!”

 

“How do I let that happen?”

 

“That's kind of tricky, actually. You see, you can only perform a spell if you really want to. For example, if you were to be forced to use a healing spell on someone you hated, like an enemy, it wouldn't work at all because it goes against your feelings. But if you were to like... I don't know, heal your mom or someone precious, it would work instantly. The stronger your feeling for the intention the better it works.”

 

Marco nodded, “that sounds fair.”

 

Star smiled and continued, “the second thing you need to know is how to wield the wand. There's a certain move for everything, much like how you humans gesture while talking. It's kind of like gesturing the spell in the right direction.”

 

Marco's smiled fell into a line, “does that mean I'd have to do those same dances, like you do?”

 

“Ohoh, let's not get ahead of ourselves now.” She laughed and gave him a poke, “that's very advanced stuff. Let's keep our focus on the beginner spells.” She picked up a pen and wrote on the page in English, “here's a translation of the spell. Just say these words and give it a swing.”

 

He squinted his eyes at her handwriting and muttered the words, “dental healing in a mix, make a mouth fix?”

 

“Yeah, no. You can't say it like that,” Star said and pointed at the writings in the cover of the book. “You also gotta follow 'the Grimm laws' for pronunciation.”

 

He recited the words again, in a more exaggerated manner (he was actually imitating her always loud and over the top voice).

 

“That's it!” She rejoiced and clapped her hands, “now try it with the wand!”

 

He received the wand and spoke the spell but was almost instantly interrupted.

 

“No- no, just- no. Not like that, Marco.” She said and took hold of his hand, “you gotta use more force, hold it like it's your ultimate weapon.” She was now basically hunched all over his back as she crept up behind him to demonstrate with his hand in hers. “Like this.”

 

He gave it another try, only to discover that his efforts were almost useless as she stopped him again.

 

“No, not like that. See, do it like this.”

 

“This way?”

 

“No”

 

“Like this?”

 

“Almost...”

 

“Now...?”

 

“Hmm... try swishing it more.”

 

After a while he was able to create something from the wand that looked like a grim light and a strange sound, he was about to apologize for the pathetic display until he saw Star's massive grin.

 

“MARCO THAT WAS GREAT!!!” She yelled and gave him another hug.

 

“What did I do?”

 

“You did the spell!”

 

“What...?”

 

“Let me look!” She commanded and pried his mouth open with her hands. “Oh my god you actually did it!”

 

He knitted his brows and took a look in the mirror where he saw, much to his amazement, that the wound was gone. He wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the fact that he could no longer feel the pain in his tongue. “How did I do that?”

 

“With magic~” she sang with a grin and jazzing hands.

 

“But... I don't get _how?”_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How come I'm able to use magic? I'm a human!”

 

“Oh that,” Star rolled her eyes and waved his confusion off like it was nothing. “Glossaryk explained it to me, said it was a remainder of you monster arm or something and during that time my wand was cleaved it was willing to react to anything and basically already accepted you as a user.”

 

His eyes went big and his face paled a bit. “Uh... does that mean I still have the virus in me?”

 

“No, silly. Your body just kept the magic flow of the monster going on within yourself, which we can now use to do magic. Yay!” She cheered happily in a bad attempt to make him stop worrying about the monster virus. Perhaps she could distract him, “how's your tongue feeling?”

 

“Fine.'

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“It feels normal,” he shrugged.

 

“Lemme feel,” she said and held his head as she kissed him deep enough to get a good feel and hear him squirm at the sudden intrusion. Though he gave in quickly and she knew he was already forgetting about all the monsters and worries.

 

With a final peck on the lips she pulled back a nodded, “yep. That feels about right.” And oh, how cute he looked whenever he got flustered. “You wanna do another spell?”

 

He cleared his throat, acting like she hadn't overwhelmed him at all. “Sure.”

 

“What would you like to learn?”

 

“Uhm... What about a proper travel spell?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you always launch yourself or use something to pull you forward or ride some big animal but there's never a safe way to make you land.”

 

“Pfft, I always land perfectly fine. I've got my invisible goats, bubbles, cloud launchers, porcupine beasts _and_ I've always got _you_ to catch me!” She then turned around and pulled back her hair, “and haven't you noticed my wings have grown bigger?”

 

“Yes, you've got pretty wings.” He sighed, “how about a spell to fix bone fractures?”

 

“Oh, I've heard about that one before.” She said and searched the book, “I think it's in here somewhere...”

 

Although it was a basic spell, it was more difficult that the last one. Especially for a novice like him but after some trials, errors and burns, he finally got the hang of it. They tried a couple more spells but Star quickly got tired of looking up all the boring healing spells.

 

“How about I teach you some of the cooler stuff? Like the war machines? I know every single one of them, you could star out with something simple like the 'Bunny hop spear propeller!”

 

“How is that useful?”

 

“Pfft, and you ask that after we just taught you all those other useless spells?” She laughed as pushed the wand back into his hands, “come on. If you get this one down, I could take you hunting sometime!”

 

“Alright...” He agreed to do a few of her favorite spells only to discover that there was a serious lack of talent when it came to performing anything that was possibly destructive. He tried and he tried, not even for himself but for Star. Who kept urging him to try any hunter spells or puppy war dogs. But he kept failing and found himself empty and worn out at the 287th try.

 

“Star... I can't do it.” He said from his place where he'd dropped to the floor, who knew magic could be so draining?

 

Star took the wand and cleaned the room from all the failed attempts that had resulted into tiny cannons, rubber swords and bubbly bombs. She was a little disappointed at the fact that he might not get to be a great warrior but then again he was only a novice at this and all would be in time. Plus, at least he now knew how to do healing, cures, kitties and other stuff.

 

“You did great, Marco.” She insisted, “maybe tomorrow we can do some more of the spells you want to learn.”

 

He grunted with a muffled sound by having his face to the floor, “that's if I'm still able to do anything by then. I'm beat.”

 

“Haha, magic can do that to you,” she smiled and patted his back.

 

The following days weren't as magical for Marco as Star had initially planned, as it was apparently much harder for him to keep up with her teachings and his own school work at the same time. Then she'd also completely forgotten how draining it had been when she first started out with magic and realized a little too late that she'd just completely worn him out right in the middle of his exam period.

 

Oops.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Pony, I think I misunderstood the whole thing with putting a ring on Marco's head...”

 

He horse best friend looked at her in confusion, “how's that? Did you forget the halo spell?”

 

“No,” Star shook her head. “I don't think I was supposed to put a halo on him at all. The ring is something else and he said that he keeps saying that I don't have to worry about it because apparently he's supposed to give one to me.”

 

“What... I don't get it.”

 

“Because on earth the males have to give the females a ring.”

 

Pony stared at her with a questioning gaze, “and then what?”

 

“He's supposed to ask for a hand...” Star trailed off since she'd already forgotten most of the facts. “I don't really get it either. I asked him to just perform a snatching spell but he said he'd rather do it the ' _normal way'_.”

 

“Girl, that turd is anything but normal.”

 

“Hey, neither are we.”

 

“Yeah, but he doesn't know that so we get to call him out on it first. Now hold on, Imma help you out with yer little problem on the ring thing. You said he's supposed to get down on his knee and stuff right?”

 

“Yes, and then he's gotta do a proposal.”

 

Pony laughed at that. “What, is he gonna bring his lawyer and suggest that you'd make a pretty good couple?”

 

“I don't know, and what are you doing?”

 

“I'm searching the webz, girl. But this is all too confusing, maybe I should open up another forum...”

 

“I don't think that's wise.”

 

“ _Oh hold on_!” Pony yelled happily and seemed to read something on her laptop as she muttered and finally found her answer before turning back to Star with a shocked expression. “Oh my god...”

 

“What?”

 

“Girl...”

 

“What??”

 

“You don't wanna hear this...”

 

“Pony!” Star grumbled, “out with it!”

 

“Alright, it says here that he's supposed to jam an arrow in his knee. It sounds really painful.”

 

“That... that's not right.”

 

“Look!” Pony turned the screen toward the mirror to show her proof, “it says so right here on the wackypedia. And you know there's no arguing with that.”

 

“Then it must be true...” Star gasped, “but that's so cruel.”

 

“It's supposedly called ' _taking an arrow to the knee'_ and it's a way to ask someone to marry them.

 

“But I don't want him to wreck his knee, I like his knees the way they are now!”

 

Pony couldn't resist, “would you say it's the _bee's knees?_ ”

 

“Not funny.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Whatever, I guess I'll just heal him when he tries to break his knees for me.” Star sighed before remembering something else, “hey Pony. Did you get any news from father time?”

 

Pony's grin dropped faster than a dead caught horse, “uh....” Only she wasn't as fast to think of a lie and replied carefully, “he gave me some news yes.”

 

“Did he tell you about the other time lines?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wait, so he's actually seen me and Marco from the other universes?”

 

“Ahaha... yeah. Multiple versions of you actually...”

 

“And~?”

 

“And what?”

 

“How did it go?”

 

“How did what go?”

 

There was a twitch in Star's eye, “how did the Marco form the other universe do in marriage?”

 

There was no more playing dumb now and Pony took a breath before speaking up with a forced smile, “it went _great_.”

 

“Really?” Star shrieked cheerily and clapped her hands, “so Marco and I are gonna be fine?!”

 

“Toooootally... yeah. _Super fine.”_ Pony's smile was now so straining that she practically gritted right through her teeth, “as fine as a glass of wine...”

 

“I don't know what that means but it sounds great! I knew that Marco and I would make a great husband and wife!”

 

“Then why did you need to know about the alternate universe?”

 

“Just to make sure, you never know.”

 

“But you just said you already knew.”

 

“Shuttup.”

 

“As long as you're happy,” Pony muttered from half behind her laptop screen, hiding herself along with her shame. “Uhm... B-fly, listen up. It was nice talking to ya but I gotta hang, kay?”

 

“Aww, already?”

 

“I know, shucks. But there's someone I gotta call and you know I don't have much time now that they keep me in solitary.”

 

“You're in solitary?”

 

“Yeah, I did a thing with a disco ball... Anyways I'll call you back! Loveyoubye~”

 

Pony closed up the call before her friend could protest and she could finally ease up at the guilt she felt. Boy was this pony lucky _not_ to be wearing a halo right now because nothing was more untrue than the fact that there was anything good about that other time line.

 

She closed off the mirror completely and threw a blanket over it, just in case. You never know when someone hacks into your mirror to see what you're up to, she'd learned that the hard way. No way is this pony ever getting her manuscript stolen a fourth time. She turned to her laptop to check on her new informant.

 

She typed the message. “Yo wise guy, are you there?”

 

There was a quick reply as a small chat box replied, “I'm here. Did you tell Star?”

 

“No way dude, she'd be devastated.”

 

“Doesn't she deserve to know the truth?”

 

“Maybe, but she doesn't need to. I swear, those guys in that other time line of yours are more destructive than a pony on a disco party.”

 

“Haha, good one. But now Star won't know about the things that could go wrong...”

 

“She doesn't _need_ to know that stuff,” Pony insisted. “Because my Star is very different from the one you told me about. She wouldn't do something like using poisoned apples or fire beds. Star's not crazy like that.”

 

Father time took a while before replying, “but they're still together you know? It could still go right.”

 

“That's only because you and Glossaryk forced them to, and you know what? I don't need to hear any of it, there's no point for me to know how bad they're doing in throughout the multiverse.”

 

“That's too bad, because it's starting to get kind of exciting now. Have you ever seen two enemies being forced into marriage? They're basically all the comedy I need.”

 

“You can follow them around all you want, I don't care.”

 

“Alrighty, then you don't need me anymore?”

 

“Get lost, I never needed you and you're the one who started bugging me in the first place.”

 

“Ahaha... right. Then could you do me a favor?”

 

“You've got some nerve,” Pony almost wanted to close off the chat but was curious enough to stay on.

 

“Please, just give the human boy a message for me.”

 

“What do you want with the earth turd?”

 

“Just tell him that I'll be picking him up tomorrow so that I can help him out.”

 

“With what? Is there a problem?”

 

“Not really. It's just that Marco made the cosmos mad only he doesn't know that it's also a little bit my fault so I guess I should help him out. Tell him somewhere around ten or elevenish.”

 

“...you're crazy...”

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was somewhere in the night, when Star was dreaming peacefully about was machines, puppies and broken bones. But her dreams were interrupted when she felt herself getting dragged out of her bed and opened her eyes just in time to see a portal being cut with a pair of scissors.

 

The intruder that held her, shushed her and spoke in a low voice. “Scream and I'll cut out your vocals, you're coming with me.”

 

Star wanted to protest but after some surprisingly rational thinking she decided she'd rather keep her vocal cords were they were now. The stranger had a strong arms that dragged her along with ease and was buff all over. Luckily Star felt at ease, knowing she had her wand still in her hand. And so she let herself be dragged off by this stranger.

 

They ended up in a dark room where she was placed in a large armchair and finally dared to speak with her wand ready in her hand. “Who are you?!” She tried to see through the darkness and saw the stranger sitting in another armchair.

 

The stranger crossed her legs and answered, “you already know me.”

 

“I... do?” Star asked confused, though she did recognize that voice from somewhere...

 

There was a sigh before the stranger said, “I'm your fairy godmother.”

 

“Oh...” Star replied, although it didn't mean anything to her. She'd never even met her fairy godmother before and she realized that this was basically their first encounter. “Nice to meet you?”

 

Apparently that seemed to anger her fairy godmother, “DID YOU REALLY FORGET WHO I AM?!”

 

Star winced at the scream, “hey. I've never seen any godmother in my life!”

 

“Nonsense!” The stranger said with flailing arms, “you've seen me plenty of times!”

 

It was Star's turn to yell, “THEN WHY DON”T YOU PUT UP A DAMN LIGHT SO I CAN RECOGNIZE YOU!”

 

“Oh, good idea.” She replied and with a quick flick the room filled with a magical and warm light. “That's better.”

 

Only it wasn't much better for Star, who was now able to see her kidnapper and gaped at her in shock. “MINA?!”

 

“The one and only,” she laughed. “So you finally remember, mud sister?”

 

“B-but you... you're not. How can you be my fairy god mother?!”

 

“Do you even need to ask? Who else to protect the princess of Mewni, other than the greatest warrior and protector but me?”

 

“Are you even a fairy?”

 

“I am for one seventh part fairy on my father’s side from a great uncle fairy that once married into the family. And there for I'm also licensed to be anyone's fairy godmother.”

 

“How come I didn't know about this?”

 

“Because I'm a busy woman, who's job is to protect our whole planet and you. Don't you remember when we met all those years ago?”

 

“Uh... when we became mud sisters?”

 

“No, before that. You know, you were in a crib and I was doing the animal circle ritual to perform my blessing spells on you. You never wondered how you got that strong?”

 

“I think that was when I was a baby...”

 

“Exactly, you were so weak and vulnerable back then. Quite a handful, I'd say. But my protective spells held up great!” She said and then turned to a darker tone, “up until now that is...”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The boy,” she whispered secretively as she hunched over. “The one you've fallen for, Marco was his name?”

 

“Oh ye- wait... how do you know about that?”

 

“Hey, a godmother is by law inclined to know about that stuff. Plus, I put a spell on you that would notify me when you get close to you last stage of mewberty. And apparently that has already started as it triggered the moment you got your first markings.”

 

Star self consciously touched the mark in her neck, “why do you need to keep track of that?”

 

“Because I can't protect you from love, Star.” Mina stated as she pulled out a book to show a picture of something resembling a cocoon. “To us, mewmans, _love_ is one of our greatest enemies. One we can only conquer with our sheer will and force.”

 

“Uh... I don't think of love as my enemy.”

 

“WELL YOU SHOULD! Beware of the dire consequences that love shall inflict on you because once you've fallen you can only go dooooown.” She made a gesture that went right to the ground, “they don't call it falling in love for nothing. If you're not careful, you could end up with a broken heart and you'll be another comrade who's fallen to the dangers of love.”

 

Star pursed her lips as she hung back in her chair, “love's not gonna bring me down.”

 

Mina stood and handed Star the book, “take a good look. The last stage of mewberty is more important than you think and I can clearly see that you still got your marks for some reason, though they're already starting to fade.”

 

It was true, though at first Star had thought it was only in her mind. The purple little hearts had become a bit dull in their color and the first one was even fading a bit. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means that you're getting close to getting your wings, only that boy is holding you back.”

 

“No he's not, Marco's just waiting for the right time until we're sure we can be together forever.”

 

“Is there any reason to doubt that?”

 

“I... There might be a few things he wants to think about first...”

 

“So that he can get cold feet?! Not on my watch! A breaking heart in your mewberty stage is like the same as dying! I won't let that boy hurt you, ever.”

 

“He's not going to hurt me, Mina. Get it in your head!”

 

Mina's eyes flared up with the same anger she was able to show the greatest of her enemies but was proud to find that it got her no reaction from the stubborn princess. “You show little to no fear of that what should be feared, whether it is ignorance or bravery. Don't get careless and heed my warning, find a way to make him confess his love or your last stage of mewberty will be strained.”

 

“I will,” Star said with a huff. “But I'm not gonna push it.”

 

“You know, you could just use a halo and-

 

“NO!”

 

“Then get a truth fairy and-

 

“NO!”

 

“This stage of mewberty can only last a few years!”

 

Star scoffed, “that's plenty if time for him to confess!”

 

Mina let out a relieved sigh, “fine. Then it is agreed, you've got two years or you'll get turned.”

 

“Turned... into what?”

 

“You don't wanna know.”

 

“Oh... then... are we done? Because I was kind of trying to sleep when you dragged me out of my bed.”

 

“Oh yeah, you can sleep here.”

 

“I'd rather sleep in my own bed.”

 

“No.”

 

“I wanna go home.”

 

Mina sat back and put her hands together as she spoke lowly, “I'm afraid I can't let you do that.”

 

“Why...?”

 

“Because I first need to talk to the boy, to make sure he's worthy of being with you!”

 

“Can't you do that with me sleeping in my _own_ bed?”

 

“Nope,” Mina insisted with a dark smile. “Because he can't know that he's talking to me if I really want to test him.”

 

“Whait... what are you going to do?”

 

Mina let out a breathy laugh and got out an old spell scroll, “ever heard of the changeling spell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmhmhm, guess how Marco would like to see Star change? (only in a different way)
> 
> *Winks seductively*
> 
> Also here's an updated reenactment on the darker time line versions of Marco and Star  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And here's your poem of the day
> 
> She made him so mad  
> He made her so sad  
> She took the dignity he once had  
> He took away her mom and dad  
> Hateful, he was more than a tad  
> She gave him a knotted tie to clad  
> But after a while she found herself glad  
> And then he realized as he might ad  
> That maybe his spouse wasn't so bad  
> And she felt less hate for the hated lad


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of pov swishing and swoosing, keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's my inspiration source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA6id4--BDg)

**Chapter 12**

 

It was Saturday, the day on which Marco had hoped to sleep in after a hell week of studying for exams, working and doing magic with Star. He was absolutely exhausted in his body and mind, then there was also a sure lack of sleep due to having those stuck-in-life dreams again and there had also been different kinds of dreams that kept bothering him in the morning... It was all in all exhausting and the sleep he got now was much needed. This free morning was the only thing that kept him from having a melt down.

 

But he was not so gracefully awoken by his supposed girlfriend, who had bashed his door right out of it's frame and yelled for him to _get his arse in motion'._

 

“Star, what are you doing?” He groaned and went to roll into his side but she'd jumped on the bed and kicked him off.

 

“Don't talk back to your betrothed woman! You dasn't have time to crack Jenny's tea cup in here any longer than necessary, get a move on!”

 

Marco held his head, on which he'd landed to the floor but was too tired to admit to the pain to stay awake. “Star, _please_ let me sleep.”

 

It took her a moment of confusion to remember her new calling, “you have no chance for ant parley, plus I won't be giving you any quarter of mine.”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” he said and went to crawl back into his bed but it had already been claimed by the person who kicked him off, again.

 

“Sir. Marco Ubaldo Diaz, I shan't let you get off so easily. We're going on an adventure, whether you like it or not.”

 

“You're killing me.”

 

“I never said I'd blow you down, but it's always a good thing to heed at all times.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come with me!”

 

“I don't wanna,” he protested with a whine and let himself fall back into his bed. But then he kept falling, as there had been a dimension cut right under his blanket. He dragged the blanket along with him as he fell and saw Star following him with a pair of scissors in her hand.

 

They landed in a dark forest, with pine trees all around and thick enough to block out almost any light. Marco scrambled to his bare feet and pulled the blanket around his body as he regretted his decision no _not_ wear pajamas last night. “Star, what are you doing? You know how tired I am already and I'm only wearing my underpants!”

 

“You want a hat?” She laughed and dragged him along.

 

“Please get me back home,” he whined and winced at her painful hold on his wrist.

 

“You'll get home,” she laughed darkly. “Eventually...”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Hehehe, it means that you'll first have to face a couple of challenges if you ever want to see your family and friends again.” She said as she took him to a part of the forest with an open field and sat him down on a boulder.

 

“Star, I don't like this game...” Actually he had no idea what she was playing at and was just hoping this wasn't her idea of a date or a cry for attention. He knew he'd been somewhat caught up in his studies lately but he'd done his very best to be with her as much as he could. So why'd she drag him off here?

 

“Don't worry Marco,” she said and got a tiny scroll from her pocket. “These challenges are pure Mewni tradition but I made sure to put some traditional _earth_ challenges in as well.”

 

“Can you at least get me dressed?”

 

“A true warrior need not fear the cold!” She unneededly yelled at short distance, “now get ready for your first challenge!”

 

“Please no, I don't wa-

 

“LASERSWORD BATTLE FOR JUSTICE!”

 

 

–

 

 

Star bashed the door of the room and raised her wand into another attempt to just blast the damn thing, it wasn't until she'd finally dipped down that she was able to break through and find herself in her very own castle on Mewni. There was a brief meeting with her parents, who'd been both surprised and happy to see her. Only there was also a tiny frown shown on her mother's face at the sight of her mewberty markings but all in all it was a nice visit. But now Star really needed to get back to earth before Mina could do her damage to Marco.

 

Star had known that some fairies were able to perform a changeling chant but was still shocked when she saw Mina Loveberry morph into Star Butterfly. Oh the horrible things Mina could've done to Marco by now, and he'd be thinking it was all her! Or not... No, he'd know better. Marco's a clever guy and loves Star more than enough to recognize the real deal. Right?

 

 

–

 

 

Marco threw out the last mud wud into the endless hole of dud rut, he had no idea where the hole would eventually lead to and felt bad for the little wuds but he was glad that it was finally over. He turned to Star, “that was the sixth challenge you gave me. Are we done now?”

 

“Hmmm,” she looked at her scroll and shook her head. “No, we've still got some mud wrestling to do.”

 

Marco stared at her with a dry look, “mud wrestling?” He counted himself already lucky to be standing right now. So far he'd already been challenged with an ice bucket, dragon fight, cinnamon, laser swords, chubby bunny and a spar in heavy and moot subjects that required high skill for eleging and debate. And then there was the Jimmy Kimmel challenge, which neither of them would ever speak of again. (Or else he'd have to lose his vocal cords)

 

“Ah yeah, you and me.” She hopped off her boulder and splashed into the mud pool, “you and me baby! Or art thou afraid of getting thine arse hopped into tommorow?”

 

He'd been suspecting something before that felt off but was now fairly certain that something wasn't right about this. He didn't know if it was about Star or just the whole situation but there was a gut feeling that told him this wasn't right...

 

“Come on Marco,” she said and dangled the scroll before his eyes. “You've still got many more challenges to face!”

 

“Can't I trade this in for another challenge?”

 

“Hmm... I guess that's arguable but I'll let you pick since I've got many more than we even have time for, but I'm really excited to see your performance.” She clapped her hands together and extracted an even bigger scroll. “Do you know what _this_ is?”

 

“More ludicrous challenges?” He answered tiredly. He wasn't even sure why he was going along with this, but she didn't want to tell him why or how long this had to continue. All he knew was that the only way to get back to bed eventually was to just get this over with.

 

Star caressed the scroll and rolled it out carefully like it was some sort of sacred object, “this is a listing of some of the greatest hero's who've faced some of the most dangerous challenges that would even fright _me.”_ She said dreamily as her eyes bawled over the names, “some of these are even human! There's this group of hero's who've done the most unthinkable things and endured more pain and suffering in an instant than you ever will in your entire life!”

 

He highly doubted that but kept quiet as he tried to ignore the pressing pain from his ribs (which may or may not be already fractured).

 

“Such terror, so many dreadful things these people have done to prove their bravery.”

 

Marco looked at the names of the human league of the list and asked, “is that Jackass?”

 

Star almost shuddered at the name, “that Johny Noxville is everything I aspire to be.”

 

He wished he could unhear that.

 

Star clapped her hands again and poofed up a magical dice which she then handed to Marco. “Roll em.”

 

He figured fast, “I thought I got to pick?”

 

“A true warrior never picks his own battles! The battle is bestowed upon the warrior by either fate or his ruler... also this is more fun.”

 

“Then will this be the last one?”

 

“Hahaha, you'd do great if this was a challenge of comedy. But it's not and the answer is _no_ of course. You'll have to _win_ at least five more.”

 

He wasn't in a mood for arguing, he'd done enough of that already during their debate challenge and was hoping he wouldn't land on something like that again.

 

So he wished for the best and rolled the dice.

 

“Number 106!” She called out with a cheer, “this one's well known by humans as salt and ice!”

 

“What's that?”

 

“You'll find out later, now roll them again.”

 

He did so.

 

“45, riot control test!”

 

“What...?”

 

“Roll em!”

 

The dice landed at eleven.

 

“What are the chances? Snake eyes! You get to do the test of hypnosis as well.”

 

He didn't like the sound of that but just rolled with it.

 

“Oooh, 77.” She awed at the number, “that's the electric avenue...”

 

Whatever, one more roll and he'd know which one's the last. This time he landed on 8, which frightened him the most because it made Star gasp and he saw the shock in her eyes.

 

“A quest for the interstellar dragon...”

 

Marco sighed, “do I really have to do all this stuff?”

 

“Well... you have to at least get five more wins but... that last one is actually very difficult, even by my standards.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“It's just that the dragon hates intruders and will most likely bite your head off.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Boy, you don't know what's going on underneath this helmet.”

 

“What helmet?”

 

“My... oh, right. Never mind,” she laughed and adjusted the headband she'd been pointing at. “How about I make you a deal? If you can accomplish all the first four challenges, you're off the hook. But if you don't, then the dragon will be your green card to get out of here and will count for a certain win of all challenges.”

 

“Uh...”

 

“Is that agreeable?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Anything she said was nothing he could ever agree with, not only because it was all bogus but also for the fact that he might have started to doubt the person he was actually talking to. No, he didn't have a particular reason or seen any sign of proof. It was a feeling he got from talking to her and just looking in her eyes that told him Star wasn't being herself today. First he'd been worried that it was because she had demanded his attention but now he thought that maybe she was worried about something...

 

He knew how she'd been trying to get him to learn war magic and spell attacks, but he just had no talent for it. Maybe she was disappointed and tried to prove something with this... he felt something in his heart drop with that thought and tried to deny it. Because why should he need to prove himself? Hadn't he already fought along side her many times before without using magic?

 

Star wouldn't do this to him, at least not without a reason. But she'd kept ignoring him every time he asked and there had even been a dangerous look in her eyes that warned him to better stop asking questions and go along with it.

 

All he could do was to continue and endure.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star had returned to earth and searched all around the house, school, library (that was a first) and went all over the neighborhood to find Marco but he was gone. And so was Mina, who'd probably already made Marco do many unthinkable things that no human should have to suffer. Star would know, because she'd heard of the challenges that warrior like Mina had to go through in order to become a true knight some day. It was horrific and pure self torture but everyone claims that eventually it would be worth it once you're dubbed as a knight. It puts you in a high authority that comes with many privileges and benefits. Only that's not the reason as for why one should become a knight, and the dubbers know that. Which is why it's so hard to become a knight in the first place because your actions aren't nearly as important as you intention.

 

Then there's also the fact that only a knight is able to make another knight and sadly there aren't many knights around anymore to do that, at least not after the last lasersword mash battle from fifty years ago.

 

Star knew that it was Mina's dream and how the warrior loved to indulge others into it as well. Mina may be thinking of this as a way to test Marco's abilities but it was so easy to forget that none of this was supposed to be inflicted on humans. The only exception in history only being that one Noxville guy but other than that it was impossible.

 

Star got out her dimensional scissors but... _'Where do I even start?'_ She had no idea where to start looking, there were so many possibilities but she guessed she'd just start with the most dangerous places of the universe. So she first went to the one that terrified her the most and cut a hole to the planet of everlasting black Friday.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco couldn't feel his legs anymore, unsure whether to be worried of grateful for that fact. He willed his sore neck muscles to turn his head and make sure his feet were still attached to himself. His feet were fine but he knew his back had gotten nearly destroyed and that might have something to do with the numb feeling in his legs. Then there was also the fractures, wounds, tares and snake poison that ran through his body. There were many blisters and burns on his body as well but his nerves had gotten burned enough to not feel the pain, he now learned that's what salt and ice do to your body. Definitely something he'd never forget.

 

But even so, salt and ice hadn't been so bad after all. At least not in comparison with the riot control test.

 

When it came to the snakes hypnosis, he was guilty to say he'd rather stayed under the snakes crusio mind control than to go on with these challenges anymore.

 

And then there was the electric avenue, resulting in even more burns. Only these were all internal and messing up his nervous system even more... Maybe that's the reason he had so much trouble with his feet, or maybe he'd caught a shot from the riot control test... But he wouldn't know since he felt so little.

 

“Star... I can't do this anymore.”

 

She nodded, “I can see that. You're no good in the electric avenue, which makes yet _another_ fail.” She basically spat every word at him but forced out an extra disappointed note at the failing part.

 

Marco felt something heavy in his stomach, for as far as he could feel. “Star... let's just go home... if you want to go out so bad then we can do that in a more safe way. Like, we could go to that movie you wanted to see so bad. You know, the one about the mean girls?”

 

Star looked at him with narrow eyes, “why did I want to see that movie?”

 

“Didn't you say something about gaining visual on the forces of evil on earth?”

 

“Eh... I guess?”

 

“Good,” Marco would've smiled if his jaw had been intact so he opted for a hug instead.

 

Star's first reaction was a punch to the gut along with a loud war calling, “HYA!”

 

He hitched in his breath and hunched over. “What was that for?” He breathed out, at least now he couldn't feel the heavy guilt in his gut anymore. As it was now replaced with a different kind of pain.

 

Star stood next to where he was hauling over the ground and glared down on him, “that was a very sly sneak attack you were trying to pull there. Only you shouldn't forget that I am a great warrior and have already dealt off many assassins.”

 

Marco's anger turned to surprise and something anxious, “seriously?”

 

“Well of course, back in my day...” It suddenly seemed like Star remembered something and shut her mouth before quickly turning back to the more important subject at hand. “Marco, there's really no time for anymore questionnaires. In fact, you should be doing your own quest soon.”

 

“What...?”

 

“The dragon quest, remember?”

 

“Uh... you're kidding right?” He said with a begging tone but her eyes were speaking volumes, “you're not kidding...”

 

“A deal's a deal, and you failed _every_ single test. Now you're to be send off to find and battle the mighty night fury!”

 

He had no idea what she meant with that but knew it didn't matter because in this state he wouldn't be able to battle anything at all. “How about no-

 

“A TRUE WARRIOR DOES NOT SHY AWAY FROM BATTLE,” she yelled and opened up a portal with her scissors. “To the dragon's nest!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Stars initial quest had started out with determination and ended up in confusion and regret, for now she was standing in a line of the ever ongoing black Friday with sugar and spice and all the things she didn't need. At some point she'd fought with so many people and got weighed down by all her bargains and she had to ask herself, _'what am I doing?'_ She held that thought as she suddenly remembered what she actually _was_ doing here.

 

_'Oh my god, Marco!'_

 

She dropped all her things and fought her way through the horde, she was almost at the exit when a saleswoman called out.

 

“RINGS, GET HERE YOUR RINGS!”

 

 _'Rings...?'_ She thought with a sudden halt, _'surely she can't mean...'_

 

“BEAUTIFULL WEDDING RINGS FOR THE ENGAGEMENT YOU'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OFF!”

 

 _'Holy smoley...'_ Star thought and wanted to turn back but knew she had something more important to do and looked for the exit until the saleswoman called out again.

 

“GET YOUR WEDDING RING NOW WITH 85% OFF, ONCE IN A LIFETIME DEAL. NEWLY ARRIVED COLLECTION COMES IN PINK!”

 

Star bashed and beat everyone who got in her way to get to that lady and that pretty pink ring that could supposedly solve her confusion on wedding rings.

 

But the unlucky princess had yet to realize that black Friday is and always will be the most dangerous planet of all and for more reasons than one would initially think.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Marco had regained some feeling in his legs and with that the ability to walk/limp after Star, who guided him through a fjord and into a cave.

 

“This is where the dragon lives, it used to belong to a village of warriors but they've been extinct for over fifty years now.”

 

Marco had heard nothing as he was too distracted by the cold, “can I get some clothes please?”

 

“You don't need extra clothes for a dragon quest.”

 

“What do you want me to do with that dragon?” He could only hear her off sounding laugh in the dark cave and felt a shiver go up his spine.

 

“You're going to slay it.”

 

“...what?”

 

“Tear out it's heart.”

 

“Why?”

 

“For victory!”

 

“How is that a victory?”

 

“It is by the standards of the old warriors that used to live here. After their society died out, we sought out their history in order to uncover the core of their strength and that seems to be fighting dragons.”

 

“That doesn't make any sense.”

 

“You don't make any sense.”

 

“What?”

 

“Keep your wit and just follow me, you silly human.”

 

He shut himself up, not because of her demand but simply from astonishment at the realization of how cruel this all was. The Star he knew wouldn't have planned for something like this, she wouldn't hurt an innocent animal. Though he wasn't sure how innocent dragons are in general but he knew that she couldn't stand to watch someone suffer for no reason. Heck, he was all burned and messed up and she hadn't said anything. Which was strange because she'd reacted a lot differently when he bit his tongue...

 

“Hey Star, could you at least give me a pair of socks?”

 

“Why do you want those?”

 

“Because my feet are getting cold from the snow,” he said and he wasn't lying about it. In fact the feeling he'd regained previously had already disappeared by the numbing cold.

 

Star frowned, “but the snow will drench your socks, wouldn't your feet get even colder?”

 

“No, you know how much I love wet socks.”

 

“You... you're right.” She said with a puzzled look, “of course you do.”

 

Marco stared at her in bewilderment as he tried to think of the possibility that she'd just forgotten of his hate for wet socks but he knew that she kept up with his hates and fears because she'd always try to protect him from them. There was even that one time she'd set fire to the side walk to get rid of a puddle so he could pass safely, only to have the soles of his shoes melted by the hot summer sidewalk.

 

She _knows_ about his hate for wet socks... so why wasn't she telling him that? He hoped that maybe his strangely acting girlfriend was just joking but that proved to be a wrong statement.

 

“But just to be clear,” she said with a mildly disturbed interest. “Is that like your kink or something?”

 

“Oh my god...”

 

“God can't help you here Marco,” she replied.

 

“What?”

 

“You'll have to fight the dragon alone!”

 

“I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU SAY YOU-

 

“QUIET YOU IDIOT!” She yelled back and said in a hushed voice, “we're already there.”

 

“Huh?” He looked further and saw a steep slope, in which he looked down to see a large creature sleeping at the bottom.

 

“Alright, now you're gonna have to be really careful here,” she said. “When the dragon awakes, we'll lure it out of it's lair and fight in inside the cave tunnel where he can't fly so you'll have the upper hand. Tell me, are you good at close combat?”

 

“I'm not gonna fight the dragon.”

 

“Boy, stop being a comedian and listen to me. I'll wake him with my call and it's your job to lure him out and slay the beast! And whatever you do, don't get into his lair. Because the floor is excruciatingly hot and you'll be turned into instant grilled dragon food. Because dragons love to barbecue.”

 

“No way!” Marco said and took a few steps back, “you're crazy and you're _not_ Star!”

 

“Haha, the cold must have gotten into your head.”

 

“Because you keep me walking around in my underwear!”

 

“You still want those socks?”

 

“I want to know who the hell you are!”

 

“I'm Star,” she said.

 

He took a step back when she took one forward and shook his head, “no you're not.”

 

“Come on, don't you recognize your own girlfriend?”

 

“I would if she was actually here!” He backed away further and further as the fright build up.

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “fine. But even so, you still need to do this.”

 

 _'Oh hell no,'_ he thought and had wanted to back away and dash but he had forgotten about the slope and tumbled down. Before he knew it he had reached the bottom and the cave was filled with a scream.

 

 

-

 

 

“So you put the ring on the _finger_ and not on the arrow?”

 

“No, there are no arrows involved at all actually.”

 

“Wha- then why would he take an arrow to the knee?”

 

“That's just an expression, meaning you're willing to kneel down before someone. Like when you're proposing to someone.”

 

“Do I need a contract for that?”

 

“For what...”

 

“The proposal, does it have to be documented or something.”

 

“No... that's just what they call it when you ask someone to marry you.”

 

“Uhuh...” Star muttered as the took the notes in her diary, “so he goes to kneel before me and then ask me to marry him?”

 

“That's the general idea, yeah. But he also needs to present you with an engagement ring.”

 

“Like that one?”

 

“No... that's a led light ring, for parties and raves.”

 

“But it's pretty.”

 

“It's not for engagements, you don't want to hold onto a memory of cheap plastic do you?”

 

“Oh. I just thought about how he lights up my life...”

 

“Most people go for a diamond ring.”

 

“Really? Do you have an example?”

 

“Well, here are a few of our best sellers.”

 

Star looked at the glistering rocks in awe, “ooh. They're shiny!”

 

“Is there a particular one you like?”

 

“Hm... how about that one?”

 

“Uhm... that one's rather expensive.”

 

“I don't care, it's pretty.”

 

The store clerk seemed to suddenly be a lot more cheery after hearing that, “in that case let me show you some of our best quality rings.”

 

“Hm...” Star looked at the expensive tiny objects with a though look, “it's hard to pick...”

 

“Well, they say 'the bigger the rock, the better'.”

 

“They do?”

 

“Yes, it's considered as a matter of how much one is willing to spend in order to prove their love.”

 

“So the ring is supposed to represent one's love?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But this other guy described them to me like tiny handcuffs.”

 

“He's just unhappy.”

 

“Can happiness change the ring? Are these magical rings?”

 

“Eh, no. Although we do have those, like this one right here. This is the newest I-wedding band, comes with a tracking device.”

 

“What's the use for that?”

 

“To keep track of your man,” she said with a wink.

 

“Do you have something else?”

 

“I've got a mood ring, it contains very ancient and complex magic that can change the color or the ring according to the wearers mood.”

 

“Nah, Marco's very expressive. I can distinguish his mood already by the way he folds his clothes.”

 

“Marco... is he your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes, he's going to marry me someday.”

 

“Someday, and you're already looking for an engagement ring? Or are you trying to give him a hint?”

 

“No, actually I was just looking for some info on the whole engagement thing.” She was also sure she'd been looking for something else but then her eye fell onto something else.

 

“How much are those?”

 

“These pearly rings are about 150.000 units.”

 

“I was actually aiming for the pink ring?”

 

“A pink ring... for you boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, I like the idea of it. How much does it cost?”

 

“Not much actually... unless you want to have it engraved.”

 

“Oh, you mean I can put something on it?”

 

“Anything you want.”

 

“How about a star?”

 

“A star...” The sellswoman repeated with a laugh.

 

“Is it funny?”

 

“Well, it's just that many people have been requesting star engravings recently.”

 

“Oh, but I don't want it engraved. I want an actual star.”

 

“Uh... you mean like shape grind rhinestone?”

 

“ _No,_ I mean an _actual star.”_

 

“I... we don't have those.”

 

“Isn't this store supposed to have everything?”

 

“Not really, we're just dangerously cheap.”

 

“Okay, but what if I got the star by myself. Would you be able to wield it on?”

 

“We might... but our services do come at a cost.”

 

“That's okay, I'll just...” She patted her pockets, “hold on...” She felt and searched all her pockets and bags, “lemme just-” She'd left her wand back home...

 

“Don't you have any money on you?”

 

“Ehehe... can I put this on a tab?”

 

“Sure you can, here at black Fridays we accept any method of payment. Though this is not an inexpensive purchase, have you considered renting out your soul?”

 

“Ugh, I'm not _that_ kind of girl! Just put it on the tab for Marco Diaz.”

 

“Oh, I see. You're already like the married type, huh?”

 

“No, I just wanted to buy him something nice.”

 

“Oh. But you still have to acquire a star for us to put on the ring.”

 

“Uhm... yeah. I think I know where I can get one. At what time do you close?”

 

“We don't, this is the everlasting Black Friday. It started out as just a one time sale but then someone threw in a sale gratifying curse and we just kept expanding. Sort of like the infectious mcDonalds, I heard that curse has already infected more than ten worlds.”

 

“So you'll be open forever, then I'll be back in a few hours or so with my star!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was a high pitched scream that echoed through the cave after Marco had fallen into the dragon's lair and disappeared. The scream came from Mina's horrified reaction as she saw him tumble right into the claws of the awakening dragon. She'd tried to go after him but found that he was already gone by the time the dragon stood and revealed the rest of his lair to be empty except for a few charred bones and shredded scales.

 

Mina had charged the beast with a summoning of her mightiest weapons and deathly birdy fun spells. She'd hoped to get a few minutes time to cut Marco out of the beast its belly but the night fury had easily chased her off after a few beam blasts. By then she knew she was already too late, Marco had been burned up and digested already. There was nothing she could do now.

 

Expect to figure out how to tell Star that her boyfriend had just been eaten by a night fury...

 

No, she couldn't do that to her. Star would be devastated, her heart would break and turn her into an endless state of despair. Which wouldn't be good for her parents and the kingdom either... Oh goodness what would the king and queen say? To see their own daughter get stuck in a dead love and unable to continue the family line.

 

Nohoho, it was Mina's purpose to protect Star from any or such disasters. Which is exactly what she'll be doing from now on, to make sure Star's heart would never have to break and keep her happy. Mina Loveberry would do anything to accomplish that and she'd already thought of a way.

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Back already?” The saleswoman smiled at her, “did you bring the star?”

 

“Yes!” Star said and held out a tiny bright object in he palm, “it's a red dwarf that I forced into a scaled compact with my wand. Because red's his favorite color.”

 

“How thoughtful, just put it in this bubble and write down the type of spell you used so that our wielder can work his magic.”

 

“Thank you so much!” Star said and put the tiny red dot of light into the bubble and gave the serial number of her spell, “how much does that cost?”

 

“I spoke with the wielder earlier and he said it might take you more than to just sell your soul, you know?”

 

“I don't care, just shlam the damn thing together.”

 

“We will... once we're absolutely certain that you're able to pay.”

 

Star had been prepared and showed her the treasure she'd brought along. “Is this enough?”

 

“Well...... you must _really_ like that boy.”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

 

-

 

 

Marco didn't know why but he got the feeling like the whole universe was against him today, although he should be grateful that he just got saved from becoming dragon food. Though his savior wasn't anyone he'd expected and in a very unusual way. One moment he'd tripped and fell down the slope, the next moment he was being dragged off by father time.

 

“WHAT THE...” He looked around and saw nothing but blackness, though for some reason he was able to see father time in perfect color like the darkness wasn't a lack of light but more of something he couldn't see. But apparently father time saw everything and everywhere around them as he carried the shocked and confused Marco in his arms.

 

“Let me think... first into the Charlemagne- then five light years ahead... pass the gamma ray burst and then into the supernova...”

 

Marco had no idea what the man was talking about but was happy to be gone and away from the horrible challenges he'd been facing all day. But that gratefulness didn't stop his curiosity, “where are we going?”

 

The blue and bearded man looked down at him, “didn't Star give you my message?”

 

“What message?”

 

“She was supposed to tell you that I'd be picking you up at noon, though I kind of got delayed since it was already four pm when I picked you up.”

 

“You picked me up?”

 

“I kind picked you out of time but don't worry, I'll set you back to your own time once we're done.”

 

“Done with what?”

 

“Oh right... you don't know. Didn't Glossaryk tell you about it?”

 

“No...” And now he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know anymore but the were already headed to face whatever was going on. “What does he know?”

 

“Oh boy, alright. Just so you know, it's not that you did anything wrong Marco. Really, everybody likes you and you're a nice guy but that's turned out to be the exact source of our problem here.”

 

Marco's problem was his inability to keep up with anything that went on today.

 

Father time looked down at him with a crooked smile and obvious worry in his eyes, “you've really pissed him off, Marco”

 

“Who?”

 

“The big guy, most powerful being of times, only singleton in existence and ruler of all.”

 

“Uhm... I still don't know who you're talking about...”

 

“Really? What do they teach you in those schools these days? Though I understand since you weren't at the elections 294 light years ago. Anyhow, I'm talking about the cosmos.”

 

“The cosmos... we're going to the cosmos...”

 

“Yeah, we're almost there. He doesn't live too far off of my old place actually, see that blue box? I used to live there!”

 

“Why is the cosmos mad at me?”

 

“Because you made an irregularity in his way of law.”

 

“Uh... what?”

 

“The time lines, for which he's made his own law to keep them going a like. It's a way to keep order and organized with the multiverse.”

 

“And what does that have to do with me?”

 

“Well, you're not exactly doing such a great job at participating withing the order. You could say that you're denying fate.”

 

“Wait... the cosmos is trying to decide my fate?”

 

“In a way, yes. Though not exactly because he believes that all people have the right of free will but you're not allowed to make drastic changes to his plans, man.”

 

“What plans are we even talking about?” Marco felt himself getting fed up with all these riddles and unbelievable explanations. “How should I know and what do I care, it's my life.”

 

“The _plan_ is to keep the time lines in check in order to avoid unnecessary butterfly effects, we don't want to create even more time lines when we don't need them.”

 

“So, does that mean I'm doing something that doesn't go with the way of the other time lines?”

 

“Exactemundo, you're starting to get it.”

 

“Then what did I do wrong?”

 

Father time shook his head and flicked his head, “I already told you. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that you don't follow the way of the multiverse.”

 

“Then what's the way?”

 

“The _'way'_ ,” he said with a sarcastic note. “Is that in all alternate universes you and Star butterfly have a completely different relationship.”

 

“Really?” He was surprised that they were even supposed to know each other in all those times as he'd already found it a miracle that he'd even gotten to know her. And how big was the chance for her to go to his school, be in his class and live in his house? It had almost been like... “fate.” He frowned, feeling both confused and angered for some reason.

 

“Now the way it's going in all those other time lines is very different because the two of you have a large impact on the world over there.”

 

“You mean Star?”

 

“And you, enemies who hate each other from the bottom of your hearts.”

 

Marco flailed and almost fell out of the time lords grasp.

 

“Careful there buddy, don't wanna drop into space-time now do you?”

 

“How could Star and I ever be enemies?!”

 

“Hahaha, you should have seen their reaction when I told them about a possibility of falling in love.”

 

“What time line is that? How could something like that have happened?”

 

“Marco, we're talking about fate here- the plan. Every time line involves a hated rivalry between the two of you. You're the only exception.”

 

“But- I...”

 

“Don't go thinking that it had anything to do with you, Marco. Those are _different_ time lines with _different_ people. No one's the same. If you look back at yourself from a year ago, would you still say that's you?”

 

“No...” Because a year ago he hadn't been in love with Star, “definitely not.”

 

“Now you see, it's not that you did something wrong but rather that you decided to plan out your _own_ fate that stirred the time lines. The ruler of our cosmos isn't used to that so you're just gonna have to explain yourself and convince him that it's alright for you to follow your heart.”

 

“You're basically saying that he wants me to hate Star and turn her into my enemy... and now I have to plead for something that just happened?”

 

“You did go against his law, though it's a stupid law I know. I've been trying to get him to change the rules for so long but I needed something of an example and then finally after all these years you come along and bite every fraction of the fate that was initially planned out for you and you just followed your own heart. You did your own thing and turned out just fine!”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“That I'm really glad because you're such a nice guy.”

 

“Are there versions of me that aren't?”

 

He scoffed, “you should be asking if there are any other nice Marco's beside you.”

 

He wasn't sure whether to feel grateful, frightened or relieved. It was a mix that would make him question himself for the rest of his life with endless doubt. “And... what if I can't convince the cosmos of my way?”

 

“That, I don't know. But it's most likely that he'll make you follow his law anyway or just reset your time line the way he wants it to be.”

 

“But then I won't be with Star!”

 

“And?”

 

“And... why are you even asking me that?! That would be terrible!”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Because I frigging _love_ her and I don't want either of us to lose what we have.”

 

The father of time smiled at him and laughed, “that's exactly what you should tell the cosmos.”

 

“What...?”

 

“Just tell him how you feel and you'll be fine.”

 

Marco wasn't so sure about that, not when his feelings were turning more to anger and fear that he could easily voice out in a loud, rude and unconvincing manner.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star had been waiting and waiting for hours while she waited for the ring, meanwhile roaming the store and looking at all the cheapest things she never needed. Finally she got called back to the counter and the saleswoman told her that the wielder wasn't willing to make the ring.

 

“WHY NOT?!”

 

“He says it's really dangerous and he doesn't want to create another magical implosion in his working space because he hates the mess.”

 

“He's not even supposed to let it implode! I want it on the ring!”

 

“We know, but your star is very delicate and compact. There's a chance of disaster at 12% And he likes to keep his danger limit below ten.”

 

“I don't care! Isn't he supposed to be like the best wielder in the universe?!”

 

“He _is,_ and that's why you should understand the danger.”

 

“I don't! Let me talk to him.”

 

“Sorry, I can't let y- hold on. Miss... you can't go there- please don't bother our wielder. Miss!”

 

 

-

 

 

“And that's why I'm gonna need you to put that Star in the pink ring!” Star spoke with a final huff and a lazily flailing arm.

 

The old wielder looked at her with teary eyes, “that's the most beautiful love story I've ever heard.” He sniffed and took the bubbled star, “I will make the ring. It will be a creation of love and friendship.”

 

“THANK YOU!” Star cheered with a jump.

 

“It's gonna get risky but I'm a big fan of love stories so I'll do my best to give it a happy ending. Kind of like that one story that's been going viral throughout the universe about the falling princess Star and her friend. It's such a great story, though not as great as yours, and I've gotten lots of requests for starry jewelry.”

 

Star raised a brow with surprise when he mentioned how well known the story had gotten, which meant that Star would have to talk to Pony about her share of income on the novel sales. It could certainly help her out with paying for this damn ring because Star was only able to make so much money appear from her account with her wand and she'd pretty much drained that.

 

It took the wielder three hours of pushing and prying with all his force to get the tiny star fitted into a silver band. Really it just looked like a tiny red dot but when you looked closely you could see something deep and light in it and feel the warmth it emitted.

 

“It's beautiful!” She marveled at the sight of the seemingly modes silver band with the red speck.

 

“You can pay it off with my seller,” he said and send Star off back to the counter where the same saleswoman greeted her with a smile.

 

“You're quite the go-getter, aren't you?”

 

“Haha, I guess I am?”

 

“Well, you can write your name here and sign for the transition.”

 

“Alright,” she said and began to write her name. She was about to read through the transition when she heard the saleswoman gasp. “Is something wrong?”

 

The lady stared at the paper in Star's hands before looking up at her with shock and saying, “you name's Star Butterfly?”

 

“Yeah well, it's not just go-getter.”

 

“Are... are you _the_ Star Butterfly?”

 

“Well there's only one,” she said but then remembered the whole mumbo with the multiverses. “Or actually there might be a few more Stars but I'm the only Star in this universe. It's a complicated thing, with all the time lines and such. But oh well, I shouldn't be rambling about that stuff. I'm probably confusing you right now.”

 

The lady swallowed and took a moment to regain her voice and shake her head, “not at all! I completely understand, you're that girl from the novel!” She spoke happily and looked like a child who'd finally met his idol. “Oh this is just amazing, that _I_ actually get to meet _you_. And to sell you the ring for that Marco boy!” She looked so happy she could die, almost literally because there was something disturbing about the squealing sound she made.

 

“Uhm... do I sign here?”

 

“NO!!!” She screamed and ripped the sheet out of her hands, “by all means. Please, accept this as a gift from your fans!”

 

Star looked at the crumpled sheet and winced at the numbers, “isn't that a big loss for you business?”

 

“Don't worry about that! I'll just sell other rings, jewelry of even my soul. I don't care, I just can't let you pay for something that's going to be a part of your beautiful love.”

 

“Are you sure...?”

 

“Yes, please. It's not only for you or me, it's the fandom. Let us be a part of the happy ending we all deserve.”

 

Star wanted to protest the offer but saw the tears welling up and she wasn't sure if they were sad or happy tears but after another look she thought that it might also be crazy tears.

 

Star held the ring closely to her heart and smiled at the lady, “thank you so much.”

 

“The pleasure's all mine!” She insisted with a wide smile.

 

It felt a little unfair to Star and she couldn't shake the feeling that this would make the idea of her ring less noble, “is there anything else I could give in return?”

 

“Oh my...” The saleswoman hummed in thought before slowly asking, “if you wouldn't mind... would you maybe like to sign some of our rings?”

 

“Of course!” Star gladly agreed, hoping that the signatures would make up for the cost of her ring, at least that is if people actually cared to buy it. The lady let Star engrave about twenty to thirty rings, necklaces and lockets. Star was allowed to put down anything she wanted as long as it also had her signature. She put in some of her favorite quotes about rainbows and puppies, a short poem about stars and counted the things she loved about Marco. However she lost inspiration at the 26th signature and just made drawings of Marco's face.

 

And that's how Star walked out of the store with one of the most expensive rings in the universe for free, almost not believing in her own luck. How lucky she had been today to get a star inside a piece of jewelry and get it for free. Then she also had a lot of fun with the engravings and just shopping with the mass of other people, _'I can't wait for Marco to hear about this!'_ She thought with the idea of going home and giving her present to him immediately but then she remembered something quite important about said person...

 

“ _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another possible outcome of how the ring could've looked like;  
> it's not the ring he needs but the one he deserves:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And here's an update on the alternate universe of evil Marco and hateful Star (they're doing better)  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your summary: meta meta meta meta
> 
> And the high quality introduction this chapter deserves:  
> 
> 
> P is for panic  
> I is for ideas  
> X is for the amount of actual good ideas  
> A stands for amazing  
> R means the prediction of the future rating (not this chapter) *rawr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we're crossing over!!!! But after the rating change, I guess I already crossed the line a long time ago XD

**Chapter 13**

 

It was cloudy, all of it. Both figurative and literally, because Marco had no idea how they even got into this clouded wasteland. One moment father time had carried him throughout space-time and next they were in some ancient and ruined city in the clouds.

 

“Where are we?” Marco asked and felt the soft substance under his feet, it was almost like he was floating.

 

“We're in what use to be the greatest world of all, it's kind of like a fairy tale.”

 

“Who lived here?”

 

“The fairies,” father time answered with a glum gaze towards the old ruins. “But that was back when there were a different kind of fairies.”

 

“Isn't there anybody left?”

 

“Of course,” he said and motioned for Marco to follow him. “I've known him since like forever and we've been trying to get to him the whole time.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Did you forget? He's got some real beef with you buddy, try not to be this forgetful when we get there.”

 

“Uhm... I thought we were going to visit the ruler of the... ruler of everything?”

 

“Yep, that's him.”

 

“The fairy?”

 

“Who else?”

 

“How did a fairy ever become ruler of all time?”

 

The time lord laughed, “that's what I said when I first heard about it. No one had really expected it from him but apparently he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought of him. He's also possesses the most power magic and mind you could possibly imagine.” Father time seemed to smile more with every memory that welled up in his mind as he thought back, “he a great friend and ruler, plus he's got a good sense of humor.”

 

Marco felt a little intimidated now and got more nervous than before, how was _he_ supposed to beg to someone like that. Does the cosmos even have time for someone like him? From what Marco had understood, this guy was basically a god. How do you speak to a god? He wasn't even sure and tried to recollect the last time he'd prayed, only those prayers had never been to fight for his own fate.

 

“Don't worry Marco, he's a cool guy only his mind can get a bit dull sometimes. I know he'll let you have your way once he understands.”

 

Marco wasn't so sure about that but fought the fear and followed the blue man into an old yet sturdy castle. “How old is this place?”

 

“Older than me,” Father time said like it was supposed to make sense.

 

Marco didn't know how to question that but was more curious to find out more about the deity he was about to face, “so how long have you two been friends?”

 

“Oh boy, that's a thinker. It was about... jeez I really don't remember but I know I met him back when I was still a doctor.”

 

Marco looked up at him, “you were a doctor?”

 

“Ahaha, indeed I was. Though it was self proclaimed, but with my knowledge and experience I'm more than able to give myself any title I'd want.”

 

“Then how come you never became the ruler of all?”

 

“Dude... that would take like, a lot of effort. Probably...” He said and lead him on to the last stairway, “plus. I wasn't picked to become the cosmos ruler, it was a vote of the people.”

 

Marco raised his brows, “fairies participated in democracy back then?”

 

“Of course, they're the ones who invented it.” Father time said and halted as they reached an old door, “now we don't have anymore time for chit chat. You've gotta go in there and prove yourself !”

 

“Aren't you coming with me?”

 

“Nope, it wouldn't seem as convincing if I were there. It's gotta be all you, but I'll be there with you in spirit.”

 

“...how...”

 

Father time showed him a tiny mirror with a message, “see I already posted it with a hash tag to send you good vibes.”

 

“That's really gonna help me...”

 

“Glad to be of service to you!” The father of time said with a grin, “now off you go and to the cosmos!” He opened the door and pushed Marco over the step.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Never had Star felt as stupid as she did now, but even more so she was worried for Marco and wondered if he was even still alive. She knew very well of Mina's cruel ways and could only hope for the best. Star didn't want to have to worry like this and knew that Marco wasn't weak or anything but Mina had a tendency to go overboard when challenging people.

 

Poor Marco, facing danger all alone and being forced to do so by who he thought was... her. Hopefully this whole experience wouldn't traumatize him too much, although Star kept secretly hoping that he'd see through it. He's clever and that gave Star more hope than anything.

 

But even with that tiny bit of hope, she still felt like ripping her hair out one by one if she had to count the endless seconds before finding Marco. She didn't want him to get hurt, scared or angered with Mina. Because an angry Marco was always the least version of him, more than the tired one he'd been lately. Being all riled up with school, work, college applications and then she'd also been trying to pry in some magic into his scarce amount of free time.

 

But that had just been an excuse to get him to do something with her, and she suspected he might know about that but it was a fair excuse since he'd promised her to do so anyway. And now he'd been kidnapped on his only day off... he's gonna be so pissed.

 

Star kept moping and panicking about her boyfriend all the way home, where she'd intended to figure out a new plan to find him. Like, the underworld? Or the world of emperor Rick? Or please don't let it be camping in the lava storm...

 

 _'I should've gotten that tracking ring,'_ she thought and used her wand to make an alteration to the tiny piece of jewelry.

 

Star kept wondering where to go without any clue on where to even start... where could Marco possibly be?

 

But then, as she got home and walked into the living room, she almost fell over from shock as some higher power had apparently initiated for a deus ex machina because she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Marco sitting on the couch like nothing had happened.

 

“MARCO!!!” She sprinted towards the boy to give him a big hug but got rejected with a shove. She stumbled a few steps back and looked at him confused, although happy to see that he was okay. “Come here you goose and let me hug you!” She said and went for it again, this time being able to wrap her arms around him only she got no physical reaction. She pouted and looked at his unamused face, “is something wrong?” She asked, fearing that it was also possible for Mina to have inflicted some mental damage.

 

But Marco seemed fine as he answered a bit stoically, “everything's fine. I was just wondering why you were running at me before.”

 

“I was trying to hug you...?”

 

“Hug me?”

 

“Yes, like I always do.”

 

“Hm, well then you don't do it enough. How about another demonstration?” He said with a tone that sounded a bit too serious but Star figured it was his usual sarcasm and gave him another lovingly hug. She didn't let go until she got fed up and flicked his head, “why why won't you hug me back?”

 

He didn't seem to understand and showed a puzzled look, “what?”

 

Star frowned but decided to let it slide and get to the more important matter, “so where were you today?”

 

“Eh, right. I was...” There was something about his smile that felt faked and his voice was even more so, “I went on a quest of challenges to face my weakness and prove my worth as both a warrior and suitor to you.”

 

“For... Marco, you know you don't have to do that... And I also know about Mina's cruel ways and that there's no way you succeeded in your quest.”

 

“Well, I did.” He stated as a matter of fact, “I've completed my quest with success and returned home to you so you and I can be together forever and you'll never have to face the horror of a broken heart.”

 

“What... Marco, I really don't get what you're saying there but how on earth did you manage to succeed in such a challenge?”

 

“First of all, it wasn't on earth.” He said with a pointed finger, “second of all. You should not doubt my power, for how else would I ever be worthy of you if I couldn't protect us from any of the dangerous things I've faced today.”

 

Star shook her head with a small smile, “you don't. Because we always face our challenges together.”

 

“That's not right, a princess should feel save and protected.”

 

“But I don't want you to be my protector, silly. I just want you to be by my side,” she said and took both his hands in hers. “We're strong together.”

 

He shook off her hands with a dubious look, “but you're not that strong.”

 

“What...”

 

“You haven't even got your full grown wings yet.”

 

“That's... what are you saying?”

 

“That you should realize your own weakness, princess.” He said, pure sincerely. “There are many dangers out there and a girl like you shouldn't overestimate herself.”

 

“ _Oh..._ ” she grumbled with a small back step. She'd put her hands in her pockets and felt at the present she'd brought for him but figured now was definitely not the time, nor anytime soon if he kept this up. “Marco why are you saying this?”

 

“To keep you safe of course,” there was no lying in his voice and he looked rather earnest about it as well.

 

But Star wouldn't have it, not from him. Now or ever because she thought that by now he would've realized her capability.

 

“Star, where are you going?”

 

“To my room.”

 

“Would you like me to accompany you?”

 

“No!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

After father time had pushed Marco through the door, he fell into a small room that looked much like an old homey office. It had a large messy desk, many shelves with infinite amounts of books. There were hundreds of globes and a complex orrery that filled the entire ceiling. Then there was the fireplace in the corner with the armchair, which was occupied by someone who Marco hadn't seen at first but after taking a few passes he saw the tiny man sitting in the over sized furniture.

 

He seemed to be very much lost in thought as he looked into the fire and Marco had trouble to find the guts to speak, “uh... excuse me?”

 

“WAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

 

“AAAH I'M SORRY!!!” Marco screamed in turn.

 

The tiny man turned in his seat with big green eyes and raised his green eyebrows, “who's there?!”

 

Marco was still afraid but in a strange way he felt a bit relieved that the tiny man seemed to be just as much startled as him, though that also might be in fact a bad sign... But there was no time to over think that right now, he came here for a reason. For someone actually, though now he wasn't so sure if he was talking to the right someone.

 

“Uhm... I- are you...” He swallowed his words in his own confusion, _'who am I even talking to?'_

 

The small guy stood in his seat and adjusted his tie, “who are you?”

 

That's the question Marco had wanted to start out with but since he was basically the guest/intruder he figured it made sense for him to introduce himself first. “My name's Marco Diaz, I came here to talk to the king of the multiverse?”

 

“Marco...” There was a growing suspicion in those green eyes and the little man got out a wand to point at Marco as he asked dreadfully, “which one are you?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What's your middle name?”

 

“...Ubaldo...?”

 

“Phew!” He lowered the wand with a relieved sigh as he wiped his forehead, “boy. You sure had me worried there for a second!”

 

“What?”

 

“Here, take a seat.” He said and poofed up another chair with his wand.

 

Marco politely thanked him, grateful for the sudden change of mood but only getting more confused. “How come you know me by my middle name?”

 

“It's the only way for me to distinguish who you are,” he said and poofed up a teapot with two cups. “Tea?”

 

“Sure...?” He received his floating cup and looked at how the tiny man cheerily nipped at his drink. “What would you need to distinguish me from?”

 

He laughed, “boy. You don't know just how many of you there are out there, all the same type of guy but slightly different and with a different middle name. But they're all evil doers, each and everyone of those Marco's. Except for you of course, _Ubaldo.”_

 

“Uhm...”

 

“Yep, you're that irregularity that been going on about his own business.”

 

“My name's Marco,” he said and wondered about the thing that would make him an irregularity.

 

“Right, Marco Ubaldo Diazz.” He recited and then flew from his seat with tiny wings and stretched out his arm, “I should probably introduce myself. My name's Cosmo.”

 

Marco shook the hand, “so you're the cosmos they told me about?”

 

“What...? Oh no, I'm not the cosmos.”

 

“But that's what they called you.”

 

“Ahah... that's a funny story actually, because you see. My name's kind of hard to spell and when they told me to sign for taking charge of the cosmos I got confused and put my name in wrong.”

 

“Wait... then you're not the cosmos like some kind of deity?”

 

“Haha, do I look that holy to you? Don't be silly, I can't turn into something like that. Although I am very good at turning myself into green inanimate objects.”

 

“But then what are you exactly?”

 

“Well, my full name is Cosmo Julius Cosma. I'm a _very_ old fairy and a fairly good captain.”

 

“Captain of what...?”

 

“Everything basically, this was just supposed to be a one time gig and I only signed up because the other fairies didn't want to. They all wanted to get involved in the war and fight for our home...” He spoke sadly and looked out the window at the gloom view. “I was supposed to rule over our world until the rest of the fairies came back.”

 

Marco didn't know the green fairy very well but felt the sadness he showed, it was in his voice and in his eyes. Even with the constant smile he was portraying, Marco felt bad for him. He didn't need to ask about the other fairies, he knew by the look on his face that they never came back.

 

“Don't you ever get tired of being captain?”

 

“Sometimes,” he said with a smile. “But then I remember all the good things that once happened to me and I don't want that to disappear so I just keep the cosmos running with my magic.”

 

“How are you even doing that?”

 

“Oh that's easy, I just feed the world my magic and keep the flow of the universe going. Though actually I was only supposed to be in charge of the fairy world but then people started using magic atomics. The universes kept expanding and worlds merged, bimbadaboom and yadayadayada. Suddenly the fairy world was mixed with everything and my contract was ultimate so I'm in charge with everything and for some reason people just accepted it. I think they were all impressed with my age or something, or maybe they liked my hair. Did you know that green used to be a natural color?”

 

The first thing that made it hard to keep up for Marco was the fact that he knew nothing on the works of space and time and the second thing was that this guy was just like Star and tended to trail off. He seemed like a cool and mellow guy, making him feel more at ease in the presence of the most important and powerful figure in existence.

 

“But if you're the one keeping the worlds going, what happens when you're gone?”

 

“Hm... good question,” he murmured and thought back with a pained look like he was wrecking his brain back to the ancient times. “I think that everything would die along with me, unless I were to pass the captain's hat to someone else.”

 

That sounded like the most dangerous thing Marco had ever heard and he knew that he wouldn't have those stuck-in-life dreams anymore, not with the knowledge that the universe could end at any second. That was considering how old Cosmo looked, his age probably counted more than the amount of wrinkles on his nose times infinity.

 

Cosmo poured himself some more tea and poofed up a jar and held it out to Marco, “cookie?”

 

“Sure,” he accepted, happily munching down as it was the first thing he got to eat all day.

 

Cosmo laughed, “you remind me of a kid I used to know. He like to stuff himself with cookies while only wearing his underwear. Though he was only allowed to do that on the weekend.”

 

 _'Oh...'_ Marco looked down at himself, completely forgotten about his indecency. After a whole day of running around like this he'd stopped noticing. “I'm sorry...”

 

“Don't be!” Cosmo insisted, “after all. It's Saturday, right?”

 

“Yes...?”

 

“That's my favorite day of the week,” Cosmo smiled widely. “I used to always look forward to it because we'd always have so much fun on the weekend.”

 

“Who's we?”

 

“Ah, just an old friend of mine. He was kind of like a son to me, you actually look a little alike.” There was something fond in his eyes that could only make Marco smile back.

 

“That must have been one handsome guy,” he joked.

 

Cosmo threw his tea in a fit of laughter, “ahahaha. You surely got his humor too!”

 

Marco didn't know whether to be flattered or offended at the reaction but Cosmo didn't look like the type of person who was just honest. Not thinking about how that honesty would come out, and again he was reminded of Star.

 

Marco saw that the quick switch had already taken over the green fairy as he was now staring out of the window again and Marco wondered what he could be thinking about as he didn't look particularly sad or happy. Just some sort of content.

 

Surely he couldn't be worrying about anything, why would he at his age? Maybe he was reminiscing, though that should eventually get boring too, or hurtful even. Marco didn't feel like he wanted to know anymore and thought of something else to ask.

 

“Cosmo.”

 

“Hm?” He blinked at turned his head, “what did yo say?”

 

Marco sat up and asked, “have you ever been in love?”

 

“Of course I have,” Cosmo answered in his quick honesty and the smile on his face was wider and sadder than ever. “In fact, I'm still in love with her to this day.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star had kept in her room for the rest of the day, fiddling with the pink ring and thinking over the things Marco had said. She knew it wasn't true what he said about her weakness but she also knew he wouldn't say it without reason or meaning. But as she saw no reason she figured that he must be meaning and really thought of her as just a weak princess.

 

She clenched the ring in her hand, stood and stormed into the hallway. If this was really what Marco thought of her then it was time to give him a piece of her mind. With that anger she stormed into his room, only to find it empty... He didn't have to work today so she'd expected him to be cooped up in his homework or something. She checked the bathroom to see if he was taking a shower but the room was unoccupied as well. She went downstairs, where she finally found him in the kitchen playing with the stove.

 

“Marco...?”

 

He looked up at her and made a gesture, “back away!” He twisted the knob to turn on the stove and looked at it in awe, “I have found this endless magical source of eternal fire. And it's blue too, must be demonic or something.”

 

“Marco... what are you doing with the stove?”

 

“Stove you call it?” He turned on the other pits as well, “tell me. What do you know about this stove?”

 

Star frowned and pursed her lips as she was unsure of the situation and literally had no idea how to respond. “Are you being sarcastic?”

 

“No, I'm a human boy. Now tell me what you know about this fire, like what's its source?”

 

“Uh... gas?”

 

“And what's that?”

 

“Marco... are you testing me or something?”

 

“Answer my question, this is important.”

 

“Fine, the gas comes through a pipeline under the house. It's usually bonded to the electrical grounding throughout the area.”

 

“Would you care to explain to me about electricity?”

 

“It's a power source network to run electrical machines and stuff on, like this light switch.” She said and flicked the switch. “It's basically like earth's magic.”

 

Marco bawled his eyes out at the light and cheered, “that was amazing! I didn't know you could do that!”

 

Star felt an irritated tremble in her eye, “you thought I couldn't use a light switch?”

 

“Hey, earth things can be complicated. I should know that very well.”

 

“Marco, I'm _not_ an idiot!”

 

“I never said that out loud.”

 

“Wha-” She shut her jaw tightly to restrain a scream, only voicing the anger in her mind. _'He's so dead.'_ She shut off the stove and dragged him along to take a seat at the kitchen table so she could stare him down. Only he just sat there with a bored look as she kept going on with the glare that normally should've had him squirming by now.

 

“Marco,” she spat his name with no attempt of hiding her anger.

 

He didn't react at first until something seemed to click, “oh, right... What is it?”

 

“Why do you think so little of me?”

 

“I don't,” he said.

 

“Then how come you think of me as such a weak person?”

 

“Because I want you to be honest with yourself Star, surely you know how to handle yourself at most times. Although barely but you're not the strongest person in the world.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“You sure act like it sometimes, and that's not how a future queen is supposed to behave.”

 

“I can behave however I want! Because I'll become queen with my _own_ way.”

 

“Star, you don't even need to. You've got people to do all the fighting for you already, there's a whole army for you to direct at any type of danger. Besides, you wont be having time for fighting. You should be studying your spells.”

 

Star wondered how much it would hurt if she tried to tie a knot in his extra limb, “Marco. You're being a real jerk today.”

 

“A jerk...?” He asked confused and not hurt or offended in the least, “no no. I'm a human remember? Or did you forget we're on earth already?”

 

“OH MY GOD I'M NOT THAT STUPID!”

 

 

-

 

 

Marco had no idea why he'd been so nervous before talking to Cosmo as he now knew what a great guy he is. Never had Marco hear anyone speak so fondly of the person he loved but then he figured it was because he could only talk of her in memory. Marco had felt sorry for the guy but Cosmo said that their separation was bound to happen someday since none of them were immortal. That's why he'd always treasure the memories he had as a way to keep the love alive.

 

Marco had then told him about Star, how they met and all the crazy things they did together. He spoke of the things he liked about her and the things he didn't like, “she can be a bit bossy sometimes and very stoic.”

 

Cosmo nodded rapidly, “I know how that feels!”

 

Marco laughed and talked about the way they fell in love and saw Cosmo frown deeply so he paused and asked, “did I say something wrong?”

 

Cosmo replied in muttered words, “so opposite... quite irregular indeed.”

 

Marco looked at the planetarium above and thought of all those other time lines and possibilities. “Why did you call me an irregularity?”

 

Cosmo's frown disappeared as he looked up but something worried remained in his eyes. “Because, you've done some real damage to that time line of yours.”

 

“How bad is the damage?

 

“Way off course and totally wrecked.”

 

“But... _how?”_

 

“By going against the set destiny,” Cosmo said with a mouth full of cookies yet earnest.

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“Oh,” Cosmo nodded and offered him the cookie jar.

 

“I meant that I don't understand how I failed a set destiny?”

 

“Oh, that's because destiny is a certain flow of time. It keeps up with certain set points and keeps time in line so it's easier for me to balance out the multiverse.”

 

“Wait then... do you set the destiny?”

 

“Not really, it's just random major turns of times that I try to keep under control.”

 

“So you're in control of one's destiny?”

 

“Yeah, the whole thing was my idea.”

 

“Why did you come up with something like that?”

 

“Because, if I didn't then there'd be like a bazillion more time lines at every second. And I know that I'm powerful but even I can't keep up with that.”

 

“Then... what happens if you didn't set a destiny?”

 

“Chaos,” he said with slight panic. “It would create many more possibilities and outcomes that would drain and eventually destroy me.”

 

“Is that... am I draining you right now?”

 

“No, I set you're time on halt. Right now you're just a copy of something that isn't supposed to be.”

 

“What do you mean?” Marco asked, numbing his mind as he was unable to keep up. “What wasn't I supposed to do?”

 

“You fell in love with Star Butterfly.”

 

“And? Isn't love supposed to be everyone's final destiny?”

 

“Not everyone...” The little green man sighed, “especially you.”

 

“Please explain.”

 

Cosmo almost seemed reluctant to speak but knew it was better for Marco to tell the truth. So he sat himself down in his lap and shoved a cookie in Marco's mouth as he spoke, “right now there are more that 5quazillios time lines in which you and Star know each other. I kept those times going because they have the least worrying outcome of the war so your existence is set, but in _every_ one of those times whenever you and Star met... you became the worlds greatest enemies.”

 

Marco saw Cosmo's frightened and expectant look but he patted the tiny fairy, “father time told me about that.”

 

“Then you should know how unusual it is for me to find a version of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly who _aren't_ enemies. And at first I thought it was just a friennemy thing that would eventually go bad but then you two fell in love and I knew I had to take action so I asked Father time to keep an eye on you.”

 

“So that's why he's been so curious lately,” Marco pondered as he recalled all those text that Star had been going on about.

 

Cosmo nodded, “it was his job to see how you two would become enemies but it doesn't look like it's going that way anytime soon.”

 

“Soon?” Marco gasped, “I don't _ever_ want that to happen!”

 

“But it's you're destiny, I can't change it.”

 

“Yes you can, you have to. I love Star, I don't want to hate her!”

 

“You won't necessarily have to hate someone in order to become enemies.”

 

“I don't want to be her enemy in any way.”

 

“Have another cookie,” Cosmo said and shoved the crunchy item in between his teeth. “Listen, it's already been set by law. And my law counts in every time withing my charge, it's a captains duty. Once the captain has set the way, there's no use in trying to defy it or you'll just make it worse. Unless you want to create a bazillion more time lines so that you can kill me and everything that's ever existed with me.”

 

Marco opened his mouth and closed it before thinking of something else, “uhm... do you... is it hard?”

 

“Ask me in a more understandable way, please.”

 

“...is it difficult... to be captain?”

 

“Pfft, if an idiot like me can do it... although that's only because I also have a lot of magical power...”

 

“So you just need a magic source to keep a time line running?”

 

“Basically, though it has to be life magic.”

 

“...like mine...?” Marco asked carefully.

 

“Hm...” Cosmo thought and pinched Marco's cheeks as he looked into his eyes, “maybe... boy you're surprisingly powerful. How did you even get that magic?”

 

“A monster virus.”

 

“Nope, it wasn't the virus.” Comso concluded after looking into Marco's ears, “it was something else.”

 

“Huh? Then don't I have the monster virus in me anymore?”

 

“Oh, you do. But Father time could get rid of that easily, he used to be a doctor you know?”

 

“But then where did I get my magic?”

 

“Transfer~,” Cosmo said with a cute tone. “It was a mewberty transfer.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“It's basically something what happens when someone sparks up someone's merberty and absorbs the magic.”

 

“How do you... spark up?”

 

“Kissing~” Cosmo said with wiggly brows. “A smooch on the lips can trigger anyone into mewberty and if it involves a loved person then they can receive the magic that comes with the amount of love~”

 

“But... Star was already going through mewberty before we ever kissed.”

 

“That's what you think,” Cosmo laughed with another suggestive look.

 

“Are you sure?” Marco asked.

 

“I know all,” Cosmo insisted with not a single hint of a lie. It was the simple and confusing truth and Marco would have to question Star about that later.

 

Cosmo took another look in Marco's ears and then looked at his feet, “yep. That's a lot of magic you got going on there Ubaldo, your girlfriend must really love you.”

 

Marco couldn't help but smile, “then I guess that's the most powerful magic of all?”

 

Cosmo nodded, “definitely.”

 

Marco thought for a second and wondered, “powerful enough to set a time line?”

 

Cosmo's thick brows were almost floating off his forehead, “wow... I never even thought of that!”

 

“Of what?”

 

“A lease!”

 

“What...”

 

Cosmo jumped up from Marco's lap and floated away with a happy cheer as he rummaged through his drawers, he then returned with an empty piece of paper and a crayon. “Here you go!”

 

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

 

“Set up the lease!”

 

“What lease?”

 

“For your time!” Cosmo said and took the crayon as he scribbled at the top of the page: _temporary lease-lend to Marco Ubaldo Deus._

 

“That's not how it's spelled,” Marco commented. “It's D.I.A.Z.”

 

“Oh, hold on.” Cosmo scratched the last name and wrote 'Diaz' behind it with a pointed arrow. He then wrote down as he spoke, “I. Cosmo the captain of the cosmos, will hereby lend Marco his time line for as long as he lives.”

 

“Are you serious?” Marco asked.

 

Cosmo nodded as he signed the page with the scratchy letters of his name. “This way, your time line will feed off of you and follow your way of time. It will be single time line that evolves around you and Star, meaning that you won't be able to create any alternate time lines of yourselves. So you better be careful because everything you do will be perceived as your own destiny and it will stay that way forever.”

 

Marco barely believed what was happening and stared at the tiny foolish and green genius before him. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!” He said and gave him a big hug before taking the crayon and signing the badly made up contract.

 

Cosmo took the paper and gave Marco a congratulating handshake, “it might get tough sometimes but you're now captain of your very own destiny. Congratulations Ubaldo, you're most definitely the best version of yourself.”

 

“Thanks, but what happens when I die?”

 

“Then all right return to me but it will stay as it is because your destiny will stick to it.”

 

“And how is it going to feed off of me?”

 

“Don't worry, you'll barely notice. Though you might want to be careful not to use too much powerful magic all at once, you could accidentally cause a power outage and parts of you dimension could get destroyed. That's how I sank Atlantis many times and even once destroyed the planet of Pluto.”

 

“I seriously can't thank you enough,” Marco said kept thanking Cosmo for another ten times.

 

“You can stop thanking me, your gratitude is more than obvious and you can't stay here forever. Although you're allowed to visit whenever you like,” he said as he opened the door for Marco.

 

“I will!” He promised and noticed that Father time had been sitting very closely against the door.

 

“Good, then you can tell me personally how my fellow captain is doing with his girlfriend.” Cosmo winked and laughed, “and make sure that letting the universe drain you is worth it all.”

 

Marco smiled, “trust me. She's worth it.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

Star had ignored him and didn't bid him a goodnight, nor the next day or the day after that. For some reason he wasn't reacting to her silent treatment and every time she glared at him he just didn't seem to care. It made her feel like it didn't even matter how she treated him, it was just not important to him how she felt. He didn't care when he'd tried to ask her something and she ignored him. He didn't react when she'd snapped at him and he just took off whenever she wanted to really talk to him.

 

And even when they did talk, he'd just find another way to insult her or make her feel belittled. Like just now when Star had asked his opinion on her hair and he said it didn't matter to him how bad it looked.

 

He was being a huge prick and there was only one person for Star to turn to in these times of need. She turned on her mirror and tried not to sniffle when Pony's head came into view, “hey pony.”

 

“Aww yeah, what's up gir...” there was a short pause and Pony's eyes grew big and her nostrils flared up with an infuriated huff. Pony looked Star dead in the eyes and took a breath, “WHO HURT YOU?!”

 

Star must have looked pathetic in order for Pony to notice so quickly, but that's probably logical since that was exactly how she felt.

 

“OH MY GOD GIRL I SWEAR THIS WON'T BE THE FIRST TIME FOR ME TO KILL SOMEONE!” Pony screamed and bashed at the mirror, “TELL ME, WHO IS IT?”

 

Star looked down with a sniffle, “it not that big of a deal.”

 

“Na ah, don't give me that. I know my bestie and I recognize that look of super sadness.”

 

“Okey, yeah I'm sad but it's just a phase.”

 

“Phase of what... or did you reach _that_ part of merberty?”

 

“No, it's just a thing with Marco. He's been kind of a prick lately and I don't know why.”

 

Pony looked at Star with focused eyes and a clenched jaw, “did he _hurt_ you?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Did he hurt your feelings?”

 

“What? No... maybe. A little bit.”

 

“He's dead,” pony declared without any sound of anger or surprise. It was just a fact she was stating.

 

“Pony, please don''t say that.”

 

“Too late, I gave him his chance to be with you and he ruined that. He's dead to me and Imma make him feel it.”

 

“Pony no, don-

 

The mirror had already shut off... Star tried to call back again and again but there was no answering. She then ran out of her room to look for Marco and get to him before Pony could. Now she knew that flying princess Pony head was being kept under extreme lock down but that girl has got connections throughout the whole universe, she could send just anyone to give Marco a beating. Star barged into Marco's room where he'd been sharpening and polishing battle axes, he'd practically turned his whole bedroom into a weapon shop. Though Star had wanted to question him on it she was also grateful because was a sure help to defend themselves against the oncoming threat of princess pony head.

 

“Marco, hide!” Star said and used her wand to put twenty locks on the door and window before she covered it in concrete. “Danger's coming our way!”

 

“Danger you say?” Marco said, not worried in the least. He picked up his ax and took position at the door where he burst the concrete, “let them come! I haven't had a good fight for too long!”

 

“Marco, don't be stupid! You don't know who we're dealing with!”

 

“You mean you've already identified our attacker? Good girl!”

 

“It's Pony head!”

 

“Ah, good. I can handle that.”

 

“No, you don't understand. This is really bad!”

 

“Don't be scared Star, you can hide under the bed or something while I protect us.”

 

“ _MARCO.”_

 

“Not so loud, you'll draw the enemy's attention.”

 

“Pony is _not_ our enemy!”

 

“Then why would she attack us?”

 

“BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A BIG JERK!”

 

He reached out to cover her mouth to shush her as he whispered, “again. You really need to work on that loud shrilling voice of yours.”

 

She slapped his hand away and clenched his shirt to pull him to her level, “ _get real Marco.”_

 

He looked a little shocked at that, “uh... I am real... of course. Because I'm the real Marco, the one and only... haha.”

 

“THIS ISN'T FUNNY!”

 

“Well, it's not bad to enjoy a nice battle every once in a while.”

 

“THIS IS NOT A BATTLE!” Star yelled and shook him by the shirt, “this is _pony head_ we're talking about. She doesn't do battles, she takes on her fights in a very strategic way. She finds someone's weakness and uses it to destroy.”

 

“She's gonna destroy something?”

 

“Possibly something you love.”

 

“MY ARSENAL!” He said and pulled himself away from Star's grasp to gather his axes.

 

“Marco! Get back here!”

 

“No, I can't have her destroy my axes. We have to get these babies to safety.”

 

Star glared at the panicked boy, “right now the safest place is with _me._ ”

 

“Stop kidding around Star,” he said and walked past her with a bunch of his favorite axes. “I'll find an actual safe place.”

 

She went to follow him into the hall way but he was already gone, “MARCO!”

 

There was no polo, and no sign of him anywhere. “Marco where did you go?!”

 

There was a sound at the front door, two voices were heard. One of them sounded like an old man and the other sounded like Marco. Star dived down the stairs and almost tackled the boy but she stopped at the sight of him. He was all bruised up and for a second Star thought he might have already been under Pony's attack but then she realized that he was fine when he showed her the happiest smile she'd seen in days. “Marco?”

 

“STAR!” He rejoiced and went go give her a hug but she stepped back with defensive hands.

 

“Marco, what are you doing?”

 

“Uh... I just got home actually. Father time dropped me off.”

 

“What are you talking about...” She asked and looked him up and down as she noticed his indecency, “why are you only wearing your underwear?”

 

“Because Janna stole all my pajamas, so I can only sleep in my underwear. If she doesn't decide to steal those too...”

 

“Marco, have you gone mad?”

 

“No, I just went on a space trip.”

 

“ARE YOU ON DRUGS?”

 

“Whatte... I never-

 

“THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH!” Star gasped, “Marco Diaz. I'm so disappointed in you!”

 

“Star! I'm not on drugs,” he said with an angry tone. “How could you think that of me?”

 

“Because you've been acting all that high and mighty!”

 

Marco had no idea what she was talking about, “that's not what being high means...”

 

“And you've been insulting me, belittling me and hurting me with all those mean things you said!”

 

And now he was lost, “what are you talking about?! I never did anything to hurt you!”

 

“Yes you did!” Star grunted with a put down foot. “You've been a nothing but a jerk to me lately!”

 

“Is this because I've been so busy lately? I swear I tried to give you all the time I have!”

 

“NO YOU DIDN'T. You've been avoiding me and ignoring me for days!”

 

“No I didn't, I swear.”

 

“Don't lie to me Marco, I'm not as stupid as you think!”

 

“I'm not lying and I never said you were stupid!”

 

“You sure act like it!”

 

“How do you think I've been acting?”

 

“You've been treating me like dirt!”

 

Marco frowned, “I've been treating you with all the care and respect you _deserve._ ”

 

That had been the last straw for Star as she couldn't keep up with her angered frustration anymore and was unable to contain her feelings anymore.

 

There was a hit and a pained sound.

 

 

-

 

 

Pony had her ways of getting revenge, many easy ways and many of the most painful and difficult ones. She had many connections around the worlds and even whole armies ready should there ever be a need for it. She also had a whole collection of mighty knights and warriors, beasts and demons. All ready for take off and give that boy hell. And out of all those possible candidates she chose to send off the most dangerous of all.

 

She send herself.

 

Ultimate restriction was very... _restricting._ But there was no way to keep off an angered stallion with a bestie in need. It took her all her focus and madness to concentrate her magic to rip through the dimensions with her horn and get straight to earth. The portal landed her exactly in front of the Diaz. House and she went to open the garage and look at the first of Marco's precious items she'd destroy.

 

It wasn't exactly the greatest car she'd ever seen but it was decent, Pony had no idea why but she knew Marco was fond of it. “Lets see,” she pondered and thought of where to start. First bashing out the window on the side so she could get in and get herself a free radio. Then she bashed in the front window to cover the seats in shattered glass and to get some space so she could rip out the dashboard. She then busted the back window and stuffed the back seat with angry gorilla-donkeys. Then she put her initials on the sides with her keys and tapped off the tank to get herself some free gas.

 

“This is a pretty good loot,” she thought to herself and slashed a tire. She opened the glove compartment and found a wallet, which was now her new wallet and found a couple of gift cards for ballerina shoes and star gazing trips. She continued to wreck the car some more and finally busted the rest of the windows as well. Satisfied with the final result she went out of the garage and thought of what she could destroy next.

 

Then the answer ran right past her with his arms full of axes.

 

“HEY YOU!” She screamed and flew after the frightened boy. “GET YO ASS OVER HERE!”

 

He was surprisingly fast but she managed to catch up and clench his hoodie between her teeth and drag him down the street, “you're coming with me!”

 

“NO! Please don't take my axes!”

 

“What... jeez you've always been a strange earth turd, haven't you?” Pony said as she dragged him all the way back to the house.

 

The panicking Marco had dropped most of his axes already so he could use his hands to get out of the hoodie but he seemed to be struggling with the zipper and was unable to figure it out.

 

“Dude, you're gonna rip it like that.”

 

“I don't care about this constricting confinement, let me go.”

 

“No way... and isn't this like... your favorite hoodie?”

 

“What's a hoodie?”

 

“Stop playing dumb with me you turd.”

 

Pony pushed and pulled extra hard to smash his face against the street as they made their way to the door, “you've got a lot of explaining to do mister. And then you're gonna apologize to Star and never show your face to her ever again.”

 

“But I didn't do anything!”

 

“Oh my god,” Pony groaned. “And I always thought you were _so_ clever, don't you realize how badly you've been treating Star?”

 

“Badly?”

 

“Dude, she was almost crying!”

 

“Oh no... this wasn't how I planned it. I thought I was doing everything that Marco Diaz would've done.”

 

“What...” Pony looked down at the boy in confusion, “how do you mean about what Marco Diaz would've done... OHMY GOD!” She dropped him in front of the door with a loud yelp, “you're not Marco!”

 

“Yes I am!”

 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no.” Pony chanted and did a quick spell to glue the fake Marco to the ground, “you stay there!” She commanded and bashed out the front door with more force than necessary and basically destroyed the whole entrance.

 

Behind that entrance stood two people, one of which was her bestie who looked like the soul definition of anger. And the second one was someone she hadn't expect to see at all, especially not expecting him to show up in nothing but his underwear. And he was also covered in bruises that didn't look so old but there was a very fresh and angry red mark on his right cheek.

 

“Oh no...” Pony muttered and saw them looking back at her. “You guys are not gonna believe this...” Pony gave both of them an awkward smile before moving aside to show the impersonator that she'd glued to the front step of the door.

 

“What...” Star said confused before her eyes grew big as she let out a gasp. She then looked back at the boy standing next to her and saw the hurt on his face and in his eyes.

 

Pony head floated a little lower than she usually did as she muttered through her teeth.

 

“ _Awkwaaaard~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Princess Pony head theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOzdfaEPaR0)
> 
> It wasn't on purpose  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, their whole universe now evolves around Marco because it runs on his magic. But that magic came from Star when she fell in love so like... everything in it's existence is now made of love n stuff and I think that's just a beautiful thing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [This is what I listened to while writing, gets me inspired](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPgrfXuHYWI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also: someone offered me a really nice ring so this fanfic is now officially engaged to Kurikufroz  
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter *que intro
> 
>  

**Chapter 14**

 

Star was frozen, flabbergasted and mind stuck in pure confusion. Her feet were glued to the ground as much as Marco's, only his had literal glue on them as she was just too frightened to move.

 

She looked at her pony friend, “what's going on?”

 

Pony had wanted to answer but the fake Marco spoke up, “that's what I'd like to know!” He pointed at the Marco next to Star with big eyes full of disbelieve, “I thought you were dead!”

 

Marco looked at his clone, still bewildered about the fact that there were suddenly two of them. “Who are you and what are you talking about?”

 

“I was there! You were going to fight the dragon but you fell into it's lair, I saw you disappear with my own eyes!”

 

“That was you?!” He asked and thought back to Star but remembered that wasn't right either... “Wait, I still don't know who you are!”

 

“But you know me already!” His replica answered with a proud smile and took a stance for as far as she was able, “the name's Mina Loveberry! Protector of Mewni and safe-keeper of the butterfly bloodline!”

 

Marco made a small ' _oh'_ sound as that was the first thing he heard that actually made sense. Surely he'd realized that it hadn't been Star he'd been talking to but he could've recognized Mina's way of speech and dangerous behavior. But that still didn't explain everything. “Why were you pretending to be Star?”

 

“Duh, to see how well you'd do to protect your princess. Which you didn't do a very good job of by the way, although kudos on your escape from the dragon. I really thought you were a goner.”

 

“I would've been gone if it had been up to you! But this doesn't explain why you're pretending to be me!”

 

“Eheh... that's a good question.” She laughed and clapped her hands together to return to her own form. “You see, this was all because I thought you died. I'm the one who has to protect Star Butterfly from any kind of hurt if possible and your death would've resulted in a sure heart break. Now we both know that her marks are still purple and she might be able to get over you some day but since she's in such a vulnerable state with mewberty taking over and all, I knew she couldn't handle such pain. So I tried to stretch out time and wait for the right moment to tell her about her deceased boyfriend.”

 

That actually made some sense as it was surprisingly considerate from a certain perspective. So for that his smile and easy going but the reaction was surprising to everyone when he said, “it's okay Mina. You meant well.”

 

Pony head dropped her jaw, before picking it up and yelling at Marco. “Dude, have you _seen_ yourself? I don't think that's something worthy of forgiveness.”

 

“Sure it is,” he replied. For all he knew Mina could've just as well tried to make Star fall out of love with him by being a jerk, but Mina was an honest warrior and would never hurt Star. At least not on purpose. In fact, it had all been for Star's sake and for that Marco couldn't find himself to get mad at the annoying woman. No matter how much damage she'd done, it wasn't intentional, though Marco was now frowning at a certain someone who'd just performed her own damage.

 

And she seemed to realize her mistake as soon as she saw Marco's eyes. She looked away, as if to hide from his burning gaze but there was no escape from the guilt that had already taken over along with a rotten feeling in her gut. She'd been really stupid...

 

“Soooooooo,” Pony drawled and tried not to stare back and forth between the silent couple. She stared some more before saying, “Imma give you two some privacy and go back to saint O's before they know I'm gone.” She flew out the door and opened a portal next to Mina, who she got unstuck from the ground and dragged along. “I'll also take this home girl here with me, I think she could use some schooling and manners.”

 

That was something he definitely agreed on, “thanks.”

 

Pony had thrown Mina through the Portal and was already halfway in herself but turned to Marco, “Marco. Remember that time I cut your forehead?”

 

“Uh... yes.” How could he ever forget? He could still see a light mark whenever he been outside and the scar tissue didn't tan with the rest of the skin, meaning he'd be stuck with it forever. Unless Star could teach him a spell to get rid of it.

 

Pony head was just far enough into the portal to speak, almost as if she was hiding. “You know, I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I'm a party pony, and we do crazy stuff when we get mad and all.”

 

“Wow, I'm surprised you'd even apologize for anything.”

 

“Yeah well, you can take it or leave it.” She said and then threw him something, “take this.”

 

Marco caught it and looked at the insane amount of money in his hands, “what...”

 

“That's for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you're a good, honest and hardworking person. I really like you and I want you to have more time for Star. So you can use this for like dates, movies, _car repairs_ , trips and dinners.”

 

“But this is too mu-

 

“JUST TAKE IT!” The pony commanded and she was gone in an instant.

 

Marco gave Star an expectant look, waiting for the apology that was to come but she kept surprisingly quiet, a little too quiet if not... she looked almost as if in shock.

 

And she was, because she couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe what she'd just done to her boyfriend. She felt so stupid but that was something she'd felt before. But it was the immense shame that she'd never felt before that frightened her into a mind-numb state. There was really nothing for her to say anyway, how could she apologize for something he might not forgive her for? Even so she didn't feel like she deserved his forgiveness, what's done is done. She'd hit him, hard and mad.

 

Star cursed her own strength, which she often forgot about. Because even now, her hand was still showing on his face.

 

“I'll be... out,” he said. Not even sure of where to go, as long as it was anywhere but here in this suffocating tension. He didn't like to see Star so messed up in her own feelings but right now he needed to get out before he'd be venting his own feelings. And he didn't want to start a fight, not now.

 

He borrowed her wand to dress himself quickly ans she quietly watched him go, leaving her in her own silence.

 

Star wasn't used to compunction as it was something she'd never felt before, not like this. And it frightened her to no end as she kept asking, _'what do I do?'_

 

In reality it was more of a question of what she wanted to do, which was nothing more than to tell Marco how sorry she was. Only she had no idea how to even start but she knew he needed his alone time right now so she'd have more than enough time to think this over and get a solution.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It took three hours of thinking before Star heard Marco get back and he saw her sitting at the top of the stairs.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

“Hi,” she replied. Though internally her greeting had been more like, _'oh my god why are you home already? I need more time to think, please stop looking at me like that!'_

 

He walked up the stairs and sat down next to her, only with a considerable distance between them and a blunt look on his face as he looked down the stairs and not at her.

 

Star felt her heart in her throat and thought she wouldn't be able to speak but she managed with her strong will. “Marco...”

 

He blinked before looking at her.

 

“I'm really sorry.”

 

“About?”

 

“Hitting you.”

 

“What?”

 

“What what....?”

 

They looked at each other, the one getting more confused by the others reaction.

 

Marco looked as surprised as he was irritated, “that's what you're apologizing for?”

 

“Of course!” Star said felt her face get red with shame, “I shouldn't have hit you and I'm really sorry. It was stupid, unmerited and I promise it won't ever happen again.” She ended her ramble with another glance at his face and found that her apology may not have landed that well.

 

“I don't care!” He exclaimed, seemingly more fed up than before. “That's not even what I'm mad about.”

 

“What... then, what are you mad about?”

 

“Figure it out, Star.” He said and got to his feet.

 

“Can't you just tell me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because we humans always do things the hard way,” he said as he stormed off. “So you go sit there and reflect.”

 

“But I-

 

“ _Reflect.”_

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star had no idea how she was supposed to sit here and reflect, she didn't have a mirror with her to reflect with. She'd sat on those stairs for quite a while until late at night and hadn't even noticed when she fell asleep. She only noticed the next morning when she woke up with a strange position and a sore back. She didn't even bother to check what time it was, she'd be late anyway and it wasn't like she cared all that much for school anyway. Despite the fact that there were exams coming up in a few days, she didn't worry. Or it was more a matter of the fact that she didn't care because she wouldn't need a high school diploma for her future career as queen. And that was actually a very freeing thought when she noticed the stress that Marco had emitted that morning, which had resulted in the absolute worst case scenario because now he wasn't only mad at her but also stressed out of his mind and Star knew full well that he didn't do well under stress.

 

Especially now that he'd basically missed all the prep time before his exams and now had to prep _everything_ in one day. So there was no opportunity for Star to apologize or even talk to him. She was also pretty sure that he wasn't in the mood for talking by the way he kept hiding himself behind those books and the mood he was in all the time. And after a few days, Star realized something about his doings that let on about the fact that he was actually _punishing_ her.

 

Punishing, yes. In the worst way she could possibly imagine because he _knows_ of her weakness towards prickly things and now she was no longer to give him the usual good morning or goodnight kiss because of what he'd done.

 

It was the absolute worst and Star just couldn't stand it, _'why Marco?'_ She asked silently and desperately as she looked at his face and his _scruffy_ jaw, which she was now unable to kiss for her hate of prickly hairs.

 

This was her punishment, she was sure of it.

 

Meanwhile, Marco hadn't even realized how much time had gone by as he had tried to keep up with his studies and simply forgotten to shave. He'd also noticed that Star had been somewhat less affectionate these days and he'd started to wonder if maybe she was mad at him too. He felt a bit guilty now but couldn't find it in himself to be the first one to apologize, not again. He knew Star was stoic but he could be that too, if needed. Plus, he was too busy and stressed out to even think of anything else right now because the time mistake had made Marco miss out on _a lot_ of prepping.

 

And so he kept minding his own business and hopes for Star to come around soon or he might actually force himself to forgive her just to make her stop worrying so much.

 

To mind his own business was actually more overwhelming than he'd expected and had already pushed the matter to the back of his mind when he got cooped up in his studies again. The only moment he wasn't cramming was when he got an email from an anonymous source, which was subjected as _important_.

 

He first thought it was spam but then remembered that he'd blocked those kind of mails so this might be something else, though that still didn't mean it was to be trusted because he didn't know the source. But then he read the importance note and got curious anyway, reading the message from a stranger asking him what he'd be doing next Friday...

 

 _'Why would someone want to know that?'_ Marco wondered and let his safe guard take control of the matter as he replied to the stranger and asked them not to bother him and then blocked the source.

 

 _'Weird,'_ he shrugged and went on minding his own business.

 

 

 

-

 

 

She hadn't given up, she kept thinking and wondering about what Marco could've possibly meant.

 

 _'What can a reflection even do?”_ She wondered with irritation before really thinking about it... because maybe that wasn't what Marco had meant... maybe she was supposed to use the reflective mirror to get some help...?

 

But who was she supposed to ask? Pony head was probably busy getting scolded and punished for escaping again and this wasn't something Star wanted to share with her parents.

 

Maybe she needed an expert...

 

_'Of course!'_

 

An expert was the perfect solution to this and if she had to be honest with herself, then there was really only one person in this whole wide world who knew Marco better than the guy himself. Only that person probably didn't have a mirror call and Star didn't want to commute this over text so she'd just have to visit her friend in person.

 

Luckily Star knew address and was able to cut a portal straight to it, _'Marco was right. This is really hard.'_ Instead of telling Star what the issue was, she now had to get herself all the way over to Janna's house to ask for advice.

 

“JANNA ARE YOU HOME?!!!!”

 

“I'M DOWNSTAIRS!!!”

 

“WHERE DOWNSTAIRS?!”

 

“IN THE KITCHEN!”

 

“OKAY, I'M COMING OVER!”

 

“YOU WANT A CHICKEN WING?!”

 

“HECK YEAH, I WANT A CHICKEN WING!”

 

Janna had prepared the evening snacks and seated Star with her chicken wing at the kitchen table where she watched her devour the food in a way you wouldn't expect from a princess.

 

“So besides the food, what brings you here?”

 

Star let out a sad sigh as she kept munching her chicken, “Marco's mad at me.”

 

Janna smirked, “what did you do this time?”

 

“Hey, I don't anger him that often!”

 

“Right, just tell me what happened.”

 

“You want the long version or the short one?”

 

“Meh, I've got enough time and enough chicken.”

 

Most of the food got devoured by Star's guilt-eating as she sobbed her story to Janna.

 

“Wow...” Janna muttered and looked rather flabbergasted in her reaction, “you just slapped him?”

 

“It wasn't just a slap,” Star wiped her mouth and looked sadly at the empty plate. “It was a full blown hit, I didn't even held back.”

 

“Jeez, I didn't think you had that in you.”

 

“Neither did I, but that's not even the problem. Because I already apologized for it but Marco said he didn't care and now he's mad about something else.”

 

“Oh boy.” Janna laughed, “that guy can be such a chick sometimes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don't worry Star. Next time you apologize, he'll get the right idea.”

 

“But I don't!” Star groaned with flailed hands, “I still don't know what he's so mad about!”

 

“That doesn't matter,” Janna insisted and put an arm around her friend. “What matters is that you give your apology when he's most vulnerable.”

 

“What... why, am I supposed to attack him or something?”

 

“No, though you could think of it like that. It's just that people are more open minded and willing to listen to anything when they're vulnerable Star, it's all about timing.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Trust me, if you do what I say then he will surely forgive you.”

 

“But you don't even know what he's mad about.”

 

“I know, I'm just that good. And I know him well enough to know how to get his goat.” Janna let out the fact that she knew exactly what was irking Marco but why waste such a good opportunity to mess with him even more?

 

“Uhm... you're absolutely sure?”

 

“Positive,” Janna smirked.

 

“Then what's the best timing?” Star asked and saw something of an evil gleam in her friends eye that quickly faded into an overly sweet smile.

 

“You'll have to do exactly as I say, promise?”

 

Star only hesitated briefly but found no reason to question her friends intentions, “I promise.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 _'Humans really have to do everything the hard way,'_ Star had confirmed this after Janna's long and intricate explanation of their little plan. Star had done exactly as Janna told her and waited for the precise right time as she stood in the hall way and listened. Marco had just come home after a long day at school, where he had a lot of catching up to do after father time had mistakenly brought him back a few days late.

 

Star had seen him close the door of the bathroom and after another short while of waiting she heard the water running. She had absolutely no idea how or why this was a good idea but Janna had insisted that it would work so Star stuck to the plan and silently cut a portal to slip into the bathroom. She would've gone unnoticed if she hadn't knocked over the mess of bottles she kept on her side of the room.

 

Marco looked over the shower curtain (damn why did he have to be so tall?)

 

“Star?”

 

“Oh, hi Marco~”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I was just getting my uhm...” she grabbed the nearest item and read the label. “Pony glitter hair wash... wait this isn't mine.”

 

“How did you get in?”

 

“The door was unlocked.”

 

“...oh...” He thought for a second but shrugged as he turned back around.

 

He wasn't looking and Star took that moment to strip out of her clothes and tip toed to the shower. She hesitated momentarily, still a little unsure of this but then she kept in mind that Janna had also provided her with a plan-B in case there was a need for it. And although plan-B had actually made more sense to Star, Janna had insisted on going for plan A first.

 

She pulled the curtain ever so slightly and sneaked in behind him.

 

“Hey Marc-

 

“WAAAAAAAH!” He jumped and nearly slipped as he spun around with wide eyes staring at his bare girlfriend. ”Star what are y- you...”

 

“I thought I'd come in since you're already here because I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“In here?!” He yelped with a blush on his face and there was something straining in his eyes as he tried to look at her face.

 

“Yes, right here right now.”

 

He stared at her, like he'd only half heard her. “You... what?”

 

“It has to be now,” she stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Couldn't you just stand outside the shower?”

 

“I don't want that curtain or anything else between us, Marco.”

 

“And why do you have to be naked for that?”

 

“Because I didn't want my clothes to get wet.”

 

“I could've just turned of the shower.”

 

“Oh...” Star hadn't thought of that and wondered why Janna hadn't either. “Oh well, doesn't matter.” Star said as she took a step closer to the shower, “it feels pretty nice actually.”

 

“Did you come here just to shower?” Marco asked. Knowing full well that Star never showered and normally just used a spell to clean herself up.

 

“No,” she said and crossed her arms. The motion seemed to draw a reaction from Marco as he lowered his eyes before quickly glancing back up at her.

 

Star took another step closer and noticed him backing away, _'he must be still mad.'_ She thought as she saw him looking away from her. “Marco, I just wanted to talk.”

 

He gulped with a seemingly struggling face, “a-about what?”

 

“About why you're mad with me, I still don't understand.”

 

“You... that's what you came here for?”

 

“Yes,” she insisted and swept her wet bangs out of her face as she got directly under the spray of water.

 

There was a red color showing on his face and she hoped it wasn't from anger of anything else.

 

At least he didn't sound angry when he spoke, “what is it you don't understand?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Lets not beat around the bush, Marco. You're being too emotional and I'm too gullible to figure you out, there.” She knew he was still mad but this was her only way to get to the point, “that's right, I said it.”

 

Luckily he remained surprisingly calm if not a bit irked, “don't I have a right to be emotional?”

 

“Of course you do, just as much as I have a right to some sympathy every once in a while. Because I'm not that great at noticing peoples feelings all the time, only you're so much better at it than me and you get your expectations way up.”

 

“I...” He wanted to protest but it was actually true, “I thought you didn't want me to underestimate you?”

 

“Of course not, and don't overestimate me either. But that's something we'll learn about each other over time.”

 

“That's true... but I'm still fed up about what you did.”

 

“What I... What did I just say?” She asked and splashed some water around with her irked hands, “I'm not a friggin mind reader. And don't you dare expect that from me because that's not how a relationship is supposed to work! Sure, it's nice to just know things about each other but setting your own expectations is stupid and mean. We won't get anywhere unless we _talk_.”

 

“I...” he trailed off and shut his jaw. He seemed to get lost in thought as he considered her words and finally looked at her after a long pause. “You're right... I might have over reacted.”

 

“What?! No, that's not what I meant! You deserve to be mad at me if I did something to anger you, you can be mad at me for as long as you need to get over me hitting you.”

 

“I already told you, that's not the issue.”

 

“Here, you can hit me back.” She said and turned a cheek, “and don't try to hold back on me. I can take it and I deserve it.”

 

“Star! I'm not going to hit you!” He yelled and held her head to turn her eyes back at him, “I could never do such a thing and I've already forgiven you for that.”

 

“How can you say that so easily, aren't you hurt?!”

 

“Of course not, in fact you had every right to hit me from your stance. Because you thought I was that other Marco who'd been treating you like nothing. If I were to ever make you feel that way, you have every right to slap some sense into me.”

 

“But it was undeserved, you never did anything wrong! That was just Mina pretending to be you!”

 

“ _Exactly,”_ Marco said with a pointed look.

 

“Right because I... wait...” Star cocked her head, “what... exactly?”

 

Marco's irritation seemed to return, “exactly the fact that I'd never treat you like that and it was someone else. _However,_ you didn't even notice. Like you didn't see any difference in behavior or personality between me and Mina.”

 

“Oh that...” She murmured and saw him frown, “well she did make a very convincing you.”

 

That statement seemed to only make his frown go deeper and Marco spoke in a monotone, almost as if to retain himself. “Convincing how?”

 

“Uh... well the voice imitation was spot on.”

 

“And...?”

 

“And... she was always busy, doing things. At first I thought it was all homework and stuff but then I saw you-her in the park chasing gooses.”

 

“You thought I was chasing _geese_?”

 

She got a strong vibe that somehow she was only making things worse... “I thought you were until you started chasing the ducks too...”

 

“Why in the world would I ever chase around animals in the park?!”

 

“For fun?”

 

“...fun...”

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

Marco needed a moment before asking, “Star. Of all the things that Mina did, when she was impersonating me. Wasn't there even _one_ moment where you even considered the possibility that something was off?”

 

“Uh... no. I never questioned anything.”

 

Marco's frown dropped to pure affliction, “but you were so mad at her, or me.”

 

“Well yeah, that's because of the mean things she said.”

 

“But you thought that was me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The whole time.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And why was it so easy for you to believe that I'd ever belittle you?”

 

“Because...” she started a dead sentence and sadly wasn't able to revive it. In fact, all her words had died out when she realized that this is what Marco had been so angry about because she might not be the greatest Sherlock but the look on his face was more than enough of an indicator that she'd just hit bingo. And that bingo came with the winning of the answer to her question and a _very_ indignant Marco.

 

It didn't feel like much of a win, though she was glad to finally have him figured out. But now she knew how badly she'd been mistaken and how impossible it would be to apologize for that. But maybe an apology wasn't needed, because nothing of this was intentional and all they needed to do was talk. So instead it seemed better to just explain herself and just try to reason with him.

 

So if she had to be honest...

 

“Yes, Marco. I believed that everything Mina said was you. It was stupid and naive, I should've known something was up. It just never occurred to me to question you since I never had a reason.”

 

Marco looked away and muttered, “no reason at all?”

 

“Because I trust you and listen to what you say, even if it's hurtful.”

 

“You shouldn't listen to people if what they say is hurtful.”

 

“I know and I don't but I care about what say no matter what it is, if it's you then I'm willing to take anything.”

 

He got quiet again, only his frown had disappeared and his shoulders seemed to relax a little. “But you were so hurt...”

 

“And I'm willing to take that,” Star said as she looked away to stare at a random bottle as she kept on murmuring. “Because I feel like if I can't have you at your worst then I know I don't deserve you when you're at your best.”

 

She waited for a reply and grew more nervous with each second as the silence dragged on except for the sound of the running water. Star had always been a resilient person and had faced the greatest kinds of danger... yet she couldn't find the bravery to look at him and there was a slight panic building up. _'What do I do?'_ She'd already explained herself and told him everything there was to know... but then there was still her plan-B.

 

Only she wasn't so sure anymore whether that would still work, would it? She had no idea because she didn't know how Marco had reacted as she kept her eyes fixed on the bottle as she wrecked her mind. But she felt the need to at least do something and this was her last resort, so why not give it her all and let him know how sorry she felt. So Star did as Janna had told her and went for it.

 

Plan-B: _hug it out._

 

With her eyes closed, she launched herself at him to lock her arms around his torso and held on for dear life so he wouldn't be able to reject the hug no matter what. Because she wouldn't let go until she was sure they'd be okay.

 

Only Marco didn't seem to be all that okay with it...

 

“S-Star?!” He yelped with a startled reaction as his whole body tensed up.

 

“I don't want you to be mad at me Marco,” she whispered and pressed her face into his chest as she clung to him as close as she could get. “I never meant to hurt your feelings and I know I can be really stupid someti-

 

“No!” He interrupted her and she felt his arms wrap around her to return the hug as he spoke. “You're not stupid, Star.” He held her close and kissed her head, “you're just too sweet.”

 

“...excuse me?” She replied and felt his chest shake as she heard him laugh in response.

 

“Of all those mean things Mina told you, you'd be willing to take all that from me...”

 

“Of course, I love you and I'll take anything from you. As long as you don't take it too far because you know what happens then...”

 

“Haha, good to know you're willing to defend yourself no matter what.”

 

She looked up at his frivolous eyes and smiled back. “Even so, it doesn't matter how mad I get at you because I won't stop loving you.”

 

“Then will you at least start to consider my actions sooner if I ever act strange again?”

 

“You're always strange to me, Marco. I only get half of what you humans are used to but sure, I'll slap that sense into you whenever needed.”

 

“Could you make that slap a little more gentle next time?”

 

“Ahah...” She wanted to laugh but noticed his bruised jaw, “I think I should try to restrain my strength a bit just in general.”

 

“That wont always be necessary,” Marco laughed and handed her a bottle. “Can you open this for me? My hands are slippery.”

 

“Sure,” she popped the lid with little effort but didn't give it back right away. “What is this... shampoo?”

 

“I use it to wash my hair.”

 

“This gooey stuff?” Star said and poked her finger in the bottle to feel the odd substance.

 

“Can you give me some, I still have to wash my hair.”

 

“Right,” she muttered and poured some in her hand. “How much?”

 

“More than that...” he said and looked at the few drops she'd squeezed out.

 

“Of course,” she poured out more but Marco stopped her.

 

“That's too much!”

 

“I don't think so,” she said and splashed both hands full with shampoo on his hair as she started to rub it in.

 

Marco had to close his eyes from the dripping shampoo and wanted to protest but his words died out when Star kept massaging his head with those wonderfully gentle hands.

 

“It smells like coconuts!” Star marveled and stood on her toes to sniff his hair.

 

He just replied with an inattentive hum, still enjoying the feeling of his head massage.

 

“Oh, it's getting all foamy!” Star said and took some of it in her hands to investigate.

 

Marco let out a sigh, already missing the feeling of her hands but smiled when he saw her curiously play with the foam.

 

“Hey Star, look.”

 

What....” She looked up and saw that half of his face was now covered with the white foam. “And you used to worry about growing a beard,” she laughed and wiped it away. “Now how do you like your mustache?”

 

“I don't like it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It will get in the way.”

 

“In the way of what?”

 

“You of course,” he said and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Leaving half of his mustache behind on her face and he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight.

 

She wiped her face and laughed, “I think neither of us needs a mustache.”

 

“Glad to have established that.”

 

Star hummed in agreement as she picked up the bottle again and got another handful of shampoo, which she then splashed on Marco's chest as she began to rub his upper body.

 

“Star!” He said, slightly tensing under her roaming hands as she went on. “What are you doing?”

 

“I'm helping you shower,” she stated and made a point of thoroughly washing his chest and under his arms.

 

“You're not supposed to use shampoo on my body...” he said and let out a breath when her hands stopped moving.

 

“But you said to use the shampoo on your hair.”

 

“You already did...”

 

“No,” she said and gestured at his body. “Because you have all this hair over your body, on your chin, on your chest,” her hands followed her words and she continued, “under your arms and over your arms and down here-

 

“STAR!” He took her slippery hands and rinsed them under the shower head. “It's only for the hair on my head.”

 

“Oh...” She looked at the several other bottles and soaps on the shelf, “then what do you use for your body?”

 

He showed her the shower gel he used and got it on his wash cloth, but then as he went to properly wash himself he got a bit uncomfortable under her stare.

 

“Are you going to watch me shower?”

 

“Yes,” Star's reply was quick and sure. “I want to know more about your human ways, plus I like looking at you.”

 

“Ahem...” He felt his face darken a bit and he quickly handed her the shampoo again. “Here, why don't you wash your own hair.”

 

“Ooh, good idea!” She said and turned away from the water and poured out half of the bottle's content on her head.

 

Marco was quick to wash himself and rinse everything off while Star got struggling with the little amount of shampoo that was left as she'd only washed out a small part of her hair. Marco helped her with the rest and to rinse it out, hoping she'd stick with her hair spells from now on because he couldn't afford new shampoo for every day but Star was already too excited. “This is so much fun,” she said and sniffed her own hair. “And I feel so clean! We're gonna do this more often, that's for sure!”

 

“But you've got your spells...”

 

“No way, I'm not going back to that old fashioned way. This is more fun, and it gives me a reason to see you naked.”

 

“W-why do you want a reason for that?”

 

“Because you're so handsome,” she said and noticed his blush. “You've also got a really nice ass.”

 

“ _Star!”_

 

“What?! It's true, and I have every right to look at it because you've been googly eyeing me the whole time.”

 

“I... uh....”

 

“I'll take that as a compliment,” she said and took his shower gel. “Wow...” she muttered as she took a whiff of the soapy gel. “So this is why you always smell so nice...” Although it wasn't quite the same, she recognized the scent as what she normally sensed on Marco.

 

She gave the shower gel to him along with the cloth, “help me out, will you?”

 

“With... what?”

 

“Showering of course!” Star said and poured the soap into his hand, “you know the saying. I rub your back, you rub mine. It's your turn to help me.”

 

“I uh... sure.” He said, only he didn't sound as sure as he wanted to be and felt himself heat up at she turned to him and got all her hair out of the way to let him do his job.

 

“Go ahead,” she commanded with an expectant look.

 

“Right then...” he gulped and felt his face get even hotter as he complied to her wishes. Starting out with her face, one hand on the back of her head as he washed her ears, forehead, chin, nose and got the make up from her eyes. He then took her hand and washed up her arm to her shoulder and did the same on the other side. He swept her hair away from her chest and tried to remain cool in a weak attempt to hide the fact that she was making him very nervous by the way her gaze studied his every move. But he wasn't stopping, knowing she was just trying to figure out how to go about showering and not thinking of the sensual aspects of it...

 

He washed her chest, stomach and her back before stopping with a beet red face as he handed her the washcloth an stammered. “I-I think you get the idea now so you can take it from here.”

 

“Okay,” she took the cloth and finished up, not even paying any mind to the fact that Marco was unable to keep his eyes off her as she got rid of the soap with the shower head. But then she thought of something fun and performed a little show with a hair flip, after which she leaned her head backwards and sprayed herself all over. When she looked back at Marco, she saw his jaw was wide open and his eyes bawling. She took the shower head and sprayed his face and she laughed.

 

“Were you enjoying that, Marco?”

 

He sputtered and slurred with the water in his mouth, “n- no, I mean- I was just... You just looked so...”

 

There was something about his reaction and dark blush that almost had Star worried, “why are you so tense?” She held onto his shoulder and felt it tense up under her touch.

 

He took a short breath, “I'm just...” he trailed off to a search for a reasonable explanation that he didn't have. “I don't know...”

 

“Your face is all red,” she noted and looked at him closely. “And you look nervous.”

 

He looked away without a point of denial.

 

“Am I making you nervous?”

 

There was a small nod.

 

“I'm sorry-

 

“N-no! Don't be,” he said and showed her a goofy smile. “It's just that I'm not used to seeing you naked and... touching you and all that...”

 

Star raised her brows in confusion, “do you even need to get used to something like that?” She asked and saw him raise his own questions by the confused look on his face so she just said it how she thought of it. “Because you can touch me whenever and however you want, Marco. You don't have to get used to anything because you already have me.”

 

He only got more embarrassed by that and his blush crept down his neck.

 

So Star insisted on making him understand what she meant and took his hand, “you see Marco. You're the one I love and I'm all yours, so you can touch me whenever and however you like.” She had taken both his hands and places one on her cheek and the other over her chest, “and don't you ever feel unsure because I belong to you and only you.”

 

There was a hitch in his breath and an audible gulp as he tried to regain his breath. “Uhm... thanks. I guess,” he spoke with a gruff voice. “But the thing is that I'm a little afraid of what will happen if we get too intimate...”

 

“No such thing,” Star said and gave him a hug, pressing her entire body against him to prove her point but then she noticed the discomforted look on his face so she leaned up to his ear. “Calm down, it's just me,” it was said in a sweet and loving tone that was supposed to calm him down but Star felt that he was still tense so she just kept hugging him like this as she enjoyed the warm beam of the water on her back. After a short while Marco had seemingly calmed down and Star took a moment to look at him before noticing something as her face turned to a grin and she looked back up at Marco as she laughed.

 

“You know Marco, it's really rude to point at people.”

 

“What...?” He asked in confusion but then followed her gaze down and saw his...

 

“OHMYGOD”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Marco, why did you run away?” Star asked when she found him in his room and in the new pajamas he recently bought (in fear of ever ending up in another situation with a need for proper dressing). He'd stormed out of the shower so quickly and it took Star forever to figure out how to turn the damn thing off before she used her wand to plug the shower head. She had then done a quick spell to dry herself and put on a nightgown before going into Marco's room.

 

He sat on his bed with his chin resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around himself, as if to make himself as small as possible. He didn't look at her and there was no reply, not that he ignored her. He just couldn't think of anything to say and felt too embarrassed to speak.

 

And it was showing, though Star had no idea what he was so embarrassed about. She climbed onto the bed and sat next to him as she inspected his troubled face, _'he's so weird.'_ She thought and even with all the questions she had in mind and all the things she wanted to say. She opted to stay as silent as him and make the uncomfortable silence drag until he wouldn't feel uncomfortable anymore. Which she did by setting up his laptop with a random show as she snuggled him and stared at the screen, noticing how he slowly got to relax a little and wrapped his arm around her.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The next day, Star felt like she was finally able to breathe again. First because of the fact that Marco wasn't mad at her anymore and second because he'd _finally_ taken taken the time to shave off that awful beard so Star was able to kiss him with a good morning.

 

And with how relieved and happy star was, Marco on the other hand felt like he was suffocating. Because it was the day of their first exam and while Star couldn't care less, Marco was worrying more than he probably needed.

 

Beside that, he was also worried about the matter of a potential stalker. Who had send him a text this morning to ask again about his plans for next Friday, to which Marco had asked the stranger how he got both his email and phone number and also asked the stranger to identify themselves. To which he got the response of a nickname that the stranger had, identifying him/herself as ' _Marcofan15'._

 

 _'A fan...?'_ He thought and couldn't wrap his mind around a plausible explanation.

 

“Marco, stop worrying and sit down.” Star commanded from her own seat behind him as she noticed his frown.

 

He twiddled with his pen as he took his seat, “I'm just nervous.”

 

“I can see that,” she said and reached out to place a hand on his head. “Relax~” she whispered as she rubbed his head, noticing how it made him react each time the touched his hair. Apparently Marco was prone for head massages and Star had found this to be her new weapon in need for when he was over thinking again. She kept running her fingers through his hair as she spoke, “after we're finished with the exam. We could go by the other classrooms, I heard there are some extra courses that the students got to pick out by themselves.”

 

“Those are just one time fun-courses,” Marco said without realizing her point. “It won't help your credit.”

 

“But it'll be fun to check out,” she said and noticed the teacher standing in front of the class room with a stack of papers.

 

Marco immediately perked up, eyes focused and pen ready in his hand.

 

Meanwhile Star looked for hew own pen or anything else she could write with as they handed out the exam forms, “does anyone have a pen?!”

 

She was shushed by the teacher and some of the other students as she got her pen and was presented with a stack of paper that included a whole bunch of work she wasn't willing to do. _'Ugh, why can't they just judge us with some kind of warrior challenge or something?'_

 

Despite her unwillingness, she still did a quick scan of the questions and answered them swiftly with a french stroke. She was done in a matter of minutes and raised her hand to a very surprised and confused teacher, “I'm done!”

 

“Already?”

 

“Yep,” she replied and noticed some odd looks from her classmates, though those who knew her well didn't look all that surprised.

 

The teacher walked up to her and glanced over the filled forms, “don't you want to check it? You've still got plenty of time left.”

 

“No, I'm done.” She had already piled up the papers and shoved them into the teachers hands, “can I go now?”

 

“Well... sure, just be quiet on your way out.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

 

-

 

 

Star kept waiting for a long time but by the end of her patience no one had come out of the classroom yet. It was fifteen minutes after she'd finished her exam and got tired of waiting, so she decided to do something with her time and roamed the halls to check out the extra courses that were going on. There were many different choices thought most of them were either already full or not of her interest. There was a cooking class she'd wanted to attend only they didn't want her. Then there was a lecture going on about criminology but that wasn't actually as exciting as she'd hoped for. Then all the other fun classes had apparently called for reserved entry so she kept wandering past the less popular ones in the back of the school and halted when she saw something random that actually peeked her interest.

 

“Uhm... excuse me?” Star asked with a knock on the door, “is there room for one more person?”

 

There was a female teacher, young and unfamiliar so probably a substitute or guest speaker. She smiled at Star and gave a friendly nod, “of course honey. You're welcome to join us and lucky for you we were just about to start.”

 

Star joined with the small group of girls and saw that there was only one boy, who she then walked up to and took a seat next to him as she asked. “Hey, Ferguson. I had no idea they taught about this stuff in schools?”

 

“They usually don't,” he said. “But this is mainly to spread awareness and for students who want to learn about it.”

 

Star couldn't help but smile at her own luck of finding this class and was all ears when the teacher spoke up to introduce the matter properly.

 

“Well then, now that I think we've got all the students that are willing to join us,” she said to the small group as she closed the door with an excited smile.

 

“Let us begin with our class on sexual education!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star gonna be like  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sums it all up in a nutshell:  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how American schools work so I'm just using my own examination experience, if you don't mind :)

**Chapter 15**

 

Marco was one of the last students to finish up with his exam. He could've been done much sooner if it wasn't for his insecurity to check his work over nine times just to be safe. Even after he'd turned it all in and walked out of the classroom, his mind was still filled with doubt. He knew there was no use in worrying, it wouldn't help him with anything and he didn't want to deal with the stress.

 

He looked around the empty hall and rounded the corners to find that he was all alone. He searched for Star and took out his phone to call her. But before he would, he noticed a notification from a message. He first thought it would be a message from Star but when he opened it he saw that it was another message from the supposed 'Marcofan15'.

 

“ _So are you free next Friday or not?”_

 

Marco frowned and replied: “ _Why should I tell a stranger about what I do in my free time?”_

 

There was a quick response: “ _Great, so you're free then?”_

 

Marco did a face palm for giving himself out so easily but he blamed that stupidity on the fact that he'd just drained his brain for his exams so he was allowed to feel this dumb. “ _What does it matter to you?”_

 

“ _It matters a lot! After all, I'm your biggest fan!”_

 

That made Marco doubt the stranger even more, “ _why?”_ It was a simple and reasonable question, which Marco had to ask because he found it odd that he even had a fan and simply couldn't think of any reason why anyone would be a fan of him at all.

 

But this stranger seemed to be rather sure of itself, “ _I read about you on the internet and I even got you book! You know the one that the Pony wrote?”_

 

“ _I have no idea what you're talking about.”_

 

“ _I read and heard all about you and wrote you many letters, only you never replied.”_

 

Marco thought about that and recalled how his mail had strangely stopped quite a while ago. He then remembered that time when Star had obliterated a bunch of letters that were addressed to him and he assumed that she might have wanted to protect him from strangers or something. But then that would mean that this person wasn't lying about anything and had been quite persistent in contacting him, meaning it must be an actual fan...?

 

“ _Sorry, but I wasn't able to read any of those.”_

 

“ _Oh, then you never got the invitation?”_

 

“ _Invitation to what?”_

 

“ _The event of the year, of course! It's next Friday and I managed to get you an official invitation.”_

 

Marco tried to think of any reason to deny the offer beside the fact that he simply didn't feel like going anywhere but he knew that he was free next Friday and done with all of his exams. He also knew that it had been too long since he'd taken Star out and now that he was thrown a bone he might as well consider at least.

 

“ _What kind of event are we talking about?”_

 

“ _The Emerald event, it's very exclusive.”_

 

If it was exclusive then Marco had to appreciate the effort this person had taken to get him an invitation but he still felt unsure.

 

“ _I'll think about it.”_

 

 

 

-

 

“So it's supposed to be like that before you can put it on?” Star asked and saw the teacher nod. “But how do you even make that happen?”

 

“Arousal,” the teacher sighed at Star's endless line of questions. “You can read about it in chapter four, right here.” She showed Star the subject and let her read it all the way.

 

Star then raised her brows with a silent, _'oooh.'_ And smiled at her new favorite teacher, “that explains a lot!”

 

Her teacher didn't even want to question that statement and continued the course to give her attention to the other students as well as they moved onto the more practical part. But eventually she had to turn her attention back to Star, who was obviously in desperate need for extra instruction.

 

“No, Star. Honey that's not how you put it on.” The teacher took the banana out of her hands and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm down the frustrated Star. “Let me demonstrate again how to put it on before you smash anymore of my fruit.”

 

“But I did it exactly as you told me to.”

 

“Yes... only you have surprisingly strong hands and you could end up hurting your boyfriend if you're not careful.”

 

Janna raised her hand to gain the teachers attention and spoke up, “teacher I think I know a way for Star to do it safely!”

 

“Really... how?”

 

Janna went to sit in front of Star and told her to hold the banana still, which she then proceeded to cover without the use of her hands.

 

Star looked at the skillful performance and marveled, “wow. That's amazing!”

 

The teacher blushed and sputtered, “I'm not sure if that's a safe way to go about it!”

 

Janna smirked, “hey. If Star isn't any good with her hands then she might perform better with her mouth.”

 

“Alright, do I have to say this again?” The teacher huffed and glared at the students and the oblivious Star, “lets keep this course _clean!”_

 

Star raised her hand, “you keep saying that but I don't see how any of this is getting dirty.” She gestured at the stacks of pamphlets and demonstrative gear, “obviously you're very tidy and I don't see any filth anywhere.”

 

“It's just an expression Star. With the dirt referring to the inappropriate facts about sex.”

 

Star was as confused by that as everything else she'd discovered so far and was eager to learn about it, “how is sex inappropriate?”

 

“It's...” The teacher looked at the giggling students but then saw Star's naive face and decided to explain rationally and honest, “you know, it's just that it's considered to be a _very_ private matter among common social standards and it's rude to ask about it, which is why some people think it's daring and funny to make ribald jokes or insinuations about it.”

 

“Oh... then I beg your pardon.” Star said and tentatively raised her hand again, “excuse me but I have another question.”

 

“It's not rude to ask me, Star. I'm a teacher, you're supposed to ask me questions. You can ask me anything until you fully understand the whole concept.”

 

“Then we could be here a while...” Star pondered with the agreement of her frustrated classmates.

 

Another girl spoke up, “Star has already spend more than enough time asking her questions. I'm sure she gets it by now!”

 

Star had to admit that she'd learned more than she'd already hoped for but still had many more questions left, but she guessed she could ask Marco about that now that she understood most of it.

 

The teacher looked around the class and asked, “does anyone else have a question?”

 

Ferguson raised his hand, “how do I find the G-spot?”

 

The teacher nearly chocked in her response before Star spoke up to add that she'd like to find out as well.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco had searched the school and send a text to ask Star where she was. He first passed by the cooking class that Star had been excited about and was able to join the second round when someone else hadn't shown up so he could take their place. He then realized that Star wasn't even there but stayed anyway because they were making brownies and maybe Marco could later on pass the knowledge onto Star. After the brownies were done and Marco had gotten his compliments on his perfectly baked goods, he packed up and continued his search.

 

There was a lecture on criminal minds that seemed like something Star might be interested in since she always spoke of the importance of knowing your enemies weakness and the way they think. Surprisingly, the lecture was very interesting to Marco and he was actually able to learn some new things about human psychology until he realized his distraction had gone on for over half an hour when the lecture finally finished. He hastily thanked the teacher and ran through the school in order to find Star.

 

He checked his phone but saw that she still hadn't replied, though there was another message from his new fan.

 

“ _Have you thought it over yet?”_

 

Pushy... Marco thought and replied, “ _I need some more time to think, kinda busy right now.”_

 

“ _Sure thing, take your time.”_

 

Marco felt a little uneasy with the messaging from someone he didn't know, it went all against his safe nature to keep away from the unknown and he kept wondering in the back of his mind if it could be some kind of danger. But he wouldn't know what kind of danger since he didn't have any enemies for as far as he was aware and surely no monster from the realm of the underworld would be contacting him by email or text... Meaning that he was at least talking to an actual person, though that wasn't necessarily something less to fear.

 

Though his main concern right now was to find out where Star had disappeared to and it was an endless search that continued all the way to the most random classes. The poetry course was a futile attempt, though they did appreciate his attendance. The obstacle course wasn't any better and he didn't even know why he bothered to check with the paintball parade. The survivalists hadn't seen Star either and the same went for the chess club and yoga league.

 

Eventually he wound up at an unofficially organized drag race at the parking lot, which was won by Jacky with her new carriage (he didn't bother/dare to ask how she got it). Luckily Jacky knew where Star was, or at least she'd seen her.

 

“Yeah, I saw her when I drove by the back of the school. I think it was in one of those teacher lounges.”

 

“Finally!” Marco exclaimed and dragged his worn feet as he took off, “thanks Jacky!”

 

It took him a while to find the right room since he usually didn't visit the teachers lounges, the only students being familiar with the area would be the ones with regular detention. Which made it logical for only Star to go over there and not him, only he hoped she didn't get involved in one of those odd fun courses that were held by the schools delinquents. _'Please don't let her be in there,'_ he thought as he passed the twerk team, which was only one of the many strange events that went on in this area. He basically sprinted passed the truth or dare club and halted in an empty hall way when he heard Star's voice.

 

“Janna, can you show me again how you did that?”

 

“You should be asking Ferguson, he's even better at it!”

 

“But I want to do it with Janna!”

 

“Aw, Star~ c'mere.”

 

Marco frowned in confusion as he walked towards the farthest and only classroom from where the voices emitted. Next to the door, a mid-aged woman was sitting on the floor with a defeated expression.

 

“Excuse me...” Marco said and had to wave and repeat in order to get her attention. “What class is this?”

 

She scowled at him and scoffed, “well it's most certainly not mine!” She crossed her arms but then a pout showed on her face as she added, “at least not anymore...”

 

“Are you the teacher...?”

 

“I _was_ the teacher,” she corrected him and pointed with her thumb towards the classroom. “I was trying to give these kids some healthy education but they just took it too far.”

 

“What exactly where they taking too far?” Marco asked, already fearing for something like rapping-swear-off battle. Because there had been one those last year, as it was a great success and people had sworn to bring it back.

 

“I just don't know how to reach these kids!” The teacher cried, “they wouldn't take me serious, kept making vulgar jokes, rude suggestions and that blonde girl who just kept asking and asking about the simplest and insane things! They were all mocking me, I'm sure of it.”

 

Marco patted her shoulder with a feeling of pity and fear, pity for the teacher and fear of what's going on inside that classroom. “Don't you want to get back in there and try again?”

 

“NO!” She yelped and got to her feet, “I know when I'm not needed.”

 

“But you're the teacher, without you there's nothing to learn.”

 

“Don't worry about that,” she sniffled. “That girl... Janna's her name. She's taken over the whole class and has been leading it for over an hour now.”

 

 _'OH GOD NO!'_ Marco's internal scream came along with a fear, greater than what he'd felt before. Because there were now only a few things that Marco still feared these days and beside the possibility of the universe imploding at a fairy's death, his second fear was for the things that Janna kept telling Star to do.

 

Marco didn't care for the sobbing teacher anymore as he saw her leave and he turned to the door.

 

He couldn't have possibly opened it at a worse moment...

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“No, Star you gotta use more flair.” Ferguson helped her to change her stance before going back to his seat to let Star proceed with the performance they'd put up together.

 

Star took on the new position and did her dance, “am I doing it right now?”

 

Janna walked up to her, “try swaying your hips a little more.”

 

“Like this?”

 

“No, not back and forth. I meant from side to side,” Janna said and showed her as an example.

 

“Why do I have to do it like that?”

 

“Because it's supposed to be seductive, which you aren't in least.”

 

“Then teach me!”

 

“I am!” Janna said as she threw her arms up in frustration, only to accidentally hit Star who had been imitating the move and bump into her.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Oh my god, Star.” Janna shrieked and took a look at where she hit Star in the neck, “are you okay?”

 

Star pursed her lips but brushed the pain off quickly, “I'm fine.”

 

Janna wasn't very convinced of that, “that was quite a hit, does it hurt?”

 

“Nah, lets just keep practicing. Show me that move again.”

 

“Okay... but you're still doing it wrong.” Janna said and went to stand behind Star and held her hips to guide her. “You gotta put your whole body into it.”

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yeah, you almost got it!”

 

“This is fun!”

 

“But you know that in reality you're supposed to take off your clothes, right?”

 

“Oh,” Star pondered and looked at her dress. Which she then proceeded to pull over her head but not all the way because Janna was just in time to stop her.

 

“NO, Star. You don't have to actually do it here!” Janna yelled as she tried to pull the garment back, _'how shameless can a person be?'_

 

Janna kept pulling at the dress, however it didn't come down from Star's head and she let out a pained cry.

 

“Janna, stop pulling. That hurts.”

 

“Ugh, I think it's stuck.”

 

“Hold on... oh, it's my headband!”

 

“Take it off.”

 

“Right... wait, I can't reach it!” Star whined as she kept squirming within Janna's grasp.

 

“Here, let me try.” Janna said and reached under the dress in order to pry for the headband, only that wasn't a good idea.

 

“Can you reach it?” Star asked and felt Janna's hand slide up as far as she could within the mess of the stuck dress.

 

“No,” she grunted and pulled... and pulled again... “Uh oh.”

 

“What?”

 

“I think I'm stuck.”

 

“Ferguson, can you help?”

 

“...how?”

 

“I don't know... just pull or something.”

 

“Alright, hold still.”

 

“Don't pull too hard, you're ripping my dress!”

 

“Sorry, I think it caught on your headband.”

 

“Lemme just...”

 

“Star, you're only pulling it up again.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Wait... where did you buy that bra?”

 

“Uh... I can't see it. Which one am I wearing?”

 

“It has these tiny kittens on it.”

 

“Oh, right. I don't remember actually, I haven't really grown all that much so I've had this one for years!”

 

“It's so cute.”

 

“Thanks!” Star said gleefully as she turned to Janna.

 

Only her hand was still stuck and she got dragged along and bumped into Ferguson, who had still been pulling and proceeded to fall backwards and suddenly let go of Star's dress. Launching the two girls forward and tumble to the floor together, with Janna on top of Star with her hand creeping way up her dress.

 

It was at that moment that the classroom door opened and the sight was revealed to a very confused and frightened Marco. Who took his time to stare at them and take it all in as he tried to make sense of the situation until he read the caption on the board; ' _Sex-ED 101.'_

 

His eyes widened with realization as he read the words and looked back at the pair on the floor.

 

“Hi, Marco~” Star greeted cheerily.

 

Janna showed a weak smile, “sup dude...”

 

“WHAT IS THIS?!”

 

“Woah, Marco. Take it eas-

 

“Get off my girlfriend!”

 

“Okay, let me just-

 

“Get. Off. Now.” He commanded and pulled Janna off with easy force and then picked Star up to set her back on her feet and pulled down the dress (even streaking out the wrinkles and pat down her hair) all in a matter of seconds.

 

Janna rolled her eyes, “chill dude. It's not what it looked like.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure!” He huffed and then widened his eyes at the sight of Star's neck, “OH HELL NO!”

 

Star gave him a confuse look, “what's wrong?”

 

“What's that?”

 

“What?”

 

“In your neck, how did that happen?!”

 

“Hm? Oh that...” Star felt at the bruise in her neck and shrugged, “that's Janna's fault.”

 

“JANNA!” He fumed and turned to glare at her, “what the _hell?!”_

 

“Oh my god, Marco. You can't seriously be thinking that I-

 

“STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!”

 

“Marco, she didn't mean to.” Star defended with a reassuring smile, “it was just an accident.”

 

“How does something like that happen by accident?!”

 

“Well, you know... Janna was teaching me these moves and then we kinda got rough and-

 

“OKAY STOP!” Marco took off his hoody and insisted that Star put it on and zip all the way up. He took her hand and dragged her out of the class room with a final scowl at Janna as he warned her, “don't you harass my girlfriend ever again!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Marco, why are you mad at Janna?”

 

“Because she touched you!”

 

“And...?”

 

“And it wasn't very appropriate.”

 

“But she was just trying to help.”

 

“I don't care, just don't let her touch you again.” He opened the door for Star to get into his newly repaired car and grumbled something about Star's suspiciously helpful friends.

 

Star smiled at him, “I didn't know you had such a possessive side on you~”

 

“I'm not possessive.”

 

“Sharing is important, Marco.”

 

“I'm not sharing you with anyone!”

 

“Haha, you're so selfish.”

 

“How would you like it if someone were to get all over me like that?”

 

The joy on Star's face dropped faster than anyone could say ' _hell no'_ and she held her hand on Marco's thigh with a dangerously strong hold as she glared. “Don't you ever say such ludicrous things again Marco.”

 

He gulped at her warning expression but managed to withstand the painful hold on his leg, “then you surely get my point?”

 

“Of course,” she said with a returned smile like nothing happened. “I'm all yours!”

 

“Put on your seat belt,” he said as they drove off and noticed how Star kept rummaging through the bag in her lap.

 

“What's that?”

 

“It's a goody bag from the fun course, I got all this awesome stuff and just for free!” She got out a tiny book and showed Marco an anatomical and rather revealing image, “this thing explains almost everything I wanted to know!”

 

“Uh... that's nice...?” He replied, despite the fact that it wasn't entirely true because he had no idea what and why Star had been investigating into the matter in the first place. Although his relieve was that he didn't have to explain it to her anymore.

 

“I also got these,” she said and showed a pack of condoms. “The teacher even taught me how to put them on!”

 

“Star you can't-

 

“No, wait.” Star said and opened the package, “there was this neat trick for it, you only have to get it out of the wrapper and put it in your mouth and-

 

“STAR!”

 

“You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you. Also, I got this sauce... not sure what it's for but I got to pick out my favorite flavor!”

 

“Oh my god...”

 

“It's cherry~”

 

“Please put it away.”

 

“I thought you liked cherry?”

 

“I... I don't think so.”

 

“Of course you do!” Star said and opened the tiny package and put some on her finger, “here taste!”

 

“Star!” He backed away while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

 

“Come on,” she insisted and pressed her finger against his lips. “You love cherry, remember?”

 

“Ple-

 

He shouldn't have tried to talk with her finger against his mouth...

 

“See?” She gleamed with her finger still in his mouth, “taste good?”

 

He glared at her and sucked as he bit down.

 

“Auw!” She quacked and pulled, “Marco that- hey... let go of me.”

 

He only smirked.

 

“ _Marco.”_

 

He didn't let go and playfully swirled his tongue around her finger.

 

Star had intended to protest but felt her irritation disappear with the replacement of a somewhat funny feeling in her gut as she felt Marco's tongue and watched him suckle on her finger. Of course he noticed her surprising silence with the lack of protest and gave her a questioning look before he finally let go and licked his lips.

 

“You're right,” he said and smirked. “I think I do like cherry after all.”

 

Star gulped and turned away with a heated face and racing heart. “G-good for you.”

 

The rest of the ride home was quiet with Marco getting another pushy message from his new fan and Star pretending to read as she hid her red face and tried to forget the way Marco made her feel sometimes.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

*calling..............................

 

“YO WHATTUP GIRL?!”

 

“Wow,” Star looked at her surprisingly unchained and upbeat friend. “You're cheery today... weren't you supposed to be in solitary again?”

 

“Hahaha... yes.” Pony laughed with an evil pitch, “but I got a certain someone to stand in as my changeling.”

 

“Oh, poor Mina.”

 

“She can handle it,” Pony claimed with no pity for the damned warrior/fairy/changeling.

 

“How long is she in for?”

 

“Hmm, I think they gave me like... three months or something. Which means that I get to go on a super long vacation while Mina's taking my place here.”

 

“Why would she do that?”

 

“Because she said she felt bad about what she did to you and Marco and needs the punishment so she can face her remorse in order to clear her conscience or something like that.”

 

“But Marco wasn't even mad at her.”

 

“I know, he's so weird... but speaking of him- is he still mad about the other thing?”

 

“No, I already apologized for that.” Star smiled proudly and noted, “naked and all!”

 

Pony shook her head and whispered, “I meant about the other thing... wait- you got naked?”

 

“Yeah, it's a thing that Janna taught me because apparently there's a saying among humans where lovers are always supposed to _bare_ the truth.”

 

Pony raised a questioning brow, “you mean like literally baring?”

 

“Yes, I know it sounds weird but it totally worked for me.” Star spoke surely and crossed her arms as she looked out the window to something distant. “I swear, Janna is like the smartest person I know.”

 

“You're really looking up to that girl, is she some kind of genius?”

 

“ _Yes,_ and she said she'll teach me everything she knows!”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like how to seduce someone, she says it's a highly admired skill to have.”

 

“Well good luck with that.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling you're being sarcastic there?”

 

“I'm not!” Pony said and took out a not pad, “in fact. I think you should totally indulge in that and tell me how it went once you're done.”

 

Star huffed, “I _will_ , and you'll see that I'm great at it!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco was a little annoyed with the messages he kept receiving and wished he could just delete or block the number but this was someone who'd also managed to find his home address and email, who knows what other ways this person would find in order to contact him? He still wasn't sure whether he was okay with this fan of his or if he was to be trusted. But Marco wanted the pressure to end and have a clear answer. So he wanted to ask Star about their plans on next Friday and use whatever she came up with as an excuse to decline the fan's offer.

 

He knocked and entered Star's bedroom where he saw her sitting on the floor and Pony talking in the mirror.

 

“Hey Sta-

 

“MARCO!” Pony yelped and nodded to Star as some form of a warning.

 

Apparently Star was well informed by that and quickly spun around to face Marco as she hid something behind her back.

 

For some reason, Pony was the first one to greet him in a very kind manner. “Heeey Marco~ How are you?”

 

“Uh... I'm good.” He replied and shrugged off the suspicious behavior as he turned to Star, “I actually wanted to ask what we'll be doing next Friday.”

 

“Oh uh... we were gonna...” Star looked left and right as if she could find her answer somewhere around her but it didn't work, “mhm... Sorry Marco, I forgot. Did we have anything planned?”

 

“No, I was just asking for a suggestion.”

 

“ _Oh,_ then that means I didn't forget anything!”

 

“So we've got nothing?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Isn't there somewhere you wanted to go?”

 

“Marco, are you doing those insinuative questions again? Because you know I don't like guessing and if I'm supposed to remember something then just tell me.”

 

“I'm not playing trickster with you, Star. I just need an excuse to go somewhere on Friday so I can blow off someone who's been bothering me.”

 

Star gasped, “who's been bothering you?”

 

Pony had joined in on the gasp and yelled, “did someone bully you? Who needs a beating?!”

 

“No, not like that. It's actually just someone who's trying to make friends with me... I think. But I'm not really interested in strangers.”

 

Star tutted at that, “that's no good Marco. You should be happy to make a new friend!”

 

“Maybe... but I've never even seen this person.”

 

Pony asked the logical questions, “then how are they even bothering you?”

 

“Post, email and texts. _Lots_ of texts and messages and descriptions of some kind of story they like and that I'm supposedly like an idol or something. It creeps me out.”

 

“Wait...” Pony thought for a second and asked, “you mean like this person is some kind of a fan?”

 

“Well yeah, he or she goes by the name of 'Marcofan15'.”

 

Star's eyes widened a bit and she did her best to hide her surprise and frustration at the fact that her effort to hide Marco's fan mail hadn't been thorough enough. Because she was pretty sure that Pony had changed the post address for fan mail and still kept a look out for those rare occasions when they'd get send to their home address anyway so she could obliterate those that were send for Marco.

 

“Marco...” Star asked sternly. “What kind of messages has this person been sending you? Did they say anything strange or make weird suggestions? Or did they send hate or worse... not another love letter?”

 

“Uh... what?”

 

“Nothing!” Star yelped and quickly waved off the revealing rant as she laughed weakly, “what did this person say to you?”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, really. It was just fan mail... although I don't know why anyone would send me that.”

 

“Oh, I know why!” Pony cheered and received a glare from Star.

 

“Really, why?” Marco asked surprised.

 

“Because you're awesome.”

 

“...uhm...”

 

“Ahaha, that's right.” Star smiled and pinched Marco's cheek, “that's totally the reason why you've gotten yourself a fan. Not like there are many others or anything,” she said with a pointed look at Pony.

 

“ _Right._ ”

 

Marco felt like there was a whole other conversation going on between the two girls but saw the stern look on Star's face so he didn't question it for his own safety. “Then I guess I have no excuse to decline that invitation...”

 

Star's face fell quickly, “what invitation?”

 

“Uh... this fan wants me to go to some sort of party or something, only I don't think I wanna go.”

 

Pony looked almost offended in her reaction, “are you seriously turning down a party invitation?!”

 

“It's from someone I don't know!” Marco stated like it was supposedly a clear explanation as he got out his phone to show the pony princess. “That person had been bugging me about it to no end and I just don't trust it.”

 

Pony squinted her eyes to read out the texts, “Marco's biggest fan, fan mail, arts and fictions, blah blah, invitation to...” Pony drew a short breath as she trailed off and stared at the tiny screen in shock. “OH MY GAWD!”

 

Marco nearly dropped his phone at the sudden exclamation. “What's wrong?!”

 

“T-that invitation...” Pony stammered, feeling to shocked to fully explain and just nodded off to Star. “Let her see!”

 

Star took the phone and began to read, rolling her eyes at every compliment and praise there was mentioned towards her boyfriend until she got to the part on the... she couldn't hardly even believe it herself as she gasped. “THE EMERALD EVENT?!”

 

“I CAN'T EVEN!!!!” Pony stated with some sort of happy dance.

 

“Oh my god, Marco. This is amazing!!!”

 

“What...?” Marco took his phone back to read through the messages, searching for anything important he might have missed. But the only thing he missed out on was what Star and Pony seemed to get to excited for, “what's so amazing?”

 

“The event of the century of course!”Pony yelled happily, “we've been trying to get tickets for that ever since we found out about it!”

 

Star squealed along with Pony and gave Marco a hug, “I can't believe you got us invited! You have no idea how hard it is to get in!”

 

“I also don't know what's so great about it...”

 

Pony nearly bashed the mirror, “DUDE! The emerald even it like... the most amazing event _ever!_ It's very exclusive and only takes place once every 42 years.”

 

“Why 42 years?”

 

“Because it takes a lot of time to plan out a party as perfect as that, or so I've heard... I think it also had to do with some sort of ritual that the emerald was linked to but that's just a minor detail. We need to focus on what we're going to wear!”

 

Star gasped, “Pony. Aren't you supposed to have a date for the event?”

 

“Oh snap, you're right.”

 

“Can you get someone?”

 

“Hm... well of course if I had to choose I'd rather date myself if I could but they're not gonna accept that...” Pony trailed off in deep thought, “maybe I'll find someone online.”

 

Marco frowned, “but I wasn't going to accept the invitation-

 

“YOU WILL!” Pony commanded.

 

Marco flinched at that and gulped when he felt Star's warning eyes, “okay, fine...”

 

“Yaaaay,” Star kissed his cheek and nearly choked him in her hold. “This will be so much fun, Marco. I promise! We can use this opportunity to celebrate our graduation!”

 

“But we won't get out exam results until that morning on Friday and re-examinations are only the week after.”

 

“Then it will be a solacing party!”

 

For as far as Marco understood, anything was as good enough of an excuse for them to get to that party and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was the moment of truth, a big reveal that could come at any second now as Marco and Star waited eagerly by the phone. Both of them where equally nervous, though Marco was more nervous for Star while Star was more nervous for him.

 

Because it was Friday, the day of the end results that they were expecting. Which was the reason why Star had been so nervous for Marco's sake because she knew how important it is to him and that this could influence his whole future. Though that influence didn't count for herself, in fact she couldn't care less about her own grades. All she cared about was Marco getting what he deserves, which meant that she hoped for him to pass the exams with the best grades possible and get into a good college.

 

Marco on the other hand, did care about Star's results. Especially after all the effort they'd put into her homework after all these years where he'd always been the one to explain it to her. Most teachers and students thought lowly and little of Star for not knowing some of the most basic things but they didn't understand that nearly every concept on earth was new to her and every school subject had been alien to her. And despite all that, Star still managed to get some good grades. Even with her magic studies on the side and Marco thought that was somethings worthy of more recognition than he should ever get. And he always praised her for that only it would be nice for others to notice this as well.

 

Luckily his parents were very supportive of her, only not for the reasons that Marco had wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz weren't completely aware of Star's alienation on earth and the effort she had to put into school and daily life but they still rooted for her, sheer out of love for the girl. Because what kind of parents would they be if they didn't root for their own daughter?

 

“Star's not actually your daughter, though...” Marco noted at his parents.

 

Mrs. Diaz scoffed and clung to the phone in her hand, “I may not have bared her but Star's as much my daughter as you're my son!”

 

Marco cringed a bit, “maybe you should use some other kind of phrasing for my girlfriend, mom...”

 

Mr. Diaz got the right idea as he exclaimed, “we will always care about Star! After all this time we've shared together, we've learned to love every part of Star and she's grown to be an important part of our familia.”

 

Marco had to agree on that and smiled at his father. “Well said, dad.”

 

“Star, honey. Are you alright?” Mrs. Diaz asked and put an arm around said girl.

 

“I'm fine,” Star claimed on the brink of tears, “I just never knew you guys thought so highly of me.”

 

“Of course we do,” Mr. Diaz spoke cheerily. “You've really turned our lives around with your adventures and cheerfulness.”

 

Mrs. Diaz gave an agreeing nod and smiled happily. “As an exchange student and a future daughter in law, you're the best addition to the family that we never thought we'd have.”

 

Star wouldn't say she was touched by the confessions of love and gratitude, as it was more of a feeling like this whole family had just poked and bashed her heart with endless arrows of love and appreciation that she hadn't realized before and Star tried to hide her embarrassed for never realizing this fact before as she hugged Marco's mother and hid her face with a muffled, “thank you!”

 

“We're all rooting for you, Star!” Mr. Diaz added.

 

Only now she felt a little guilty for slacking off so much with the exams but even if she should fail, she knew none of these people would see it as a disappointment. Thought she wished she would've put more effort into making them proud because for some reason she felt like that was more important than all the magic and empress lessons combined. Just to get a diploma and be able to say she was successful as an exchange student, thanks to all the help and love she received from this amazing family.

 

Luckily Marco had given Star that inspirational speech before he last exams about proving herself to the world, which had made her put in just that little bit of extra effort to just try and answer whichever questions she was able and let the rest of the exam suffer the answers she guessed from her imagination. Though Marco drew his hopes from that creative imagination that would often elude her from some of the most impossible situations.

 

But Star didn't worry as much, she knew Marco would pass and that there would be no impact on her future from whichever result she got. However it was funny to see Marco's intense staring at the phone, like he was trying to force the call with his mind. He jumped when the device rang and picked it up with fumbling hands. “H-hello?”

 

Mr. Diaz leaned in to listen as Mrs. Diaz bit her nails in her excitement.

 

Marco listened to the caller with a puzzled look on his face, making his parents react in questioning looks.

 

“Uhuh... right. Wait... but how?!”

 

Marco's addled response to the unheard caller made Star worry as she thought that surely the call must have been for her but Marco hadn't looked at her or given any indication yet that it would had anything to do with her.

 

He then frowned deeply and clenched the phone in his hand, “me...? But I don't understand!”

 

The whole family stayed in a dreadful silence until Marco suddenly let out a scream as he recognized the _off_ pitch in the caller's voice and he bawled angrily, “GODDAMMIT JANNA, I KNOW IT'S YOU!”

 

There was a laughter emitting through the phone, loud enough for all to hear and recognize Janna's voice.

 

“Oh, hi Janna~” Star greeted while Marco's parents sighed in relief.

 

Marco however didn't appreciate the call. “GET OUTTA TOWN, JANNA!” He shouted and slammed the phone back to it's device.

 

Star laughed wholeheartedly as Marco had to go outside to catch a breather. Though he kept it short so he'd be in time to catch the call from school, which would be somewhere between 1 and 3PM.

 

He looked at his watch to see it was already 2:57 and hurried back inside where he got glomped by a very excited Star while his parents cheered them on.

 

“Congratulations son!” His father had said.

 

“Thanks,” he said happy and relieved. Only then he turned to look at Star's face and wanted to ask about her result but that question got answered by his father already.

 

Mr. Diaz gave Star a hug as he laughed, “and you too Star. I'm so proud!”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Marco blinked and had to take a second before he knew how to react as he asked, “you passed?”

 

“Yep,” she chimed with a little happy dance. “Isn't it great?! Now we can celebrate together!”

 

Although very surprised, Marco was even more amazed and happy for Star as he celebrated with her. Although he couldn't help but wonder just how in the world she'd managed to pull it off...

 

However that wasn't an important matter right now, at least not to Star. Who turned to Marco with a massive grin as she wiggled her brows, “are you ready to have the party of you life?”

 

He surely wasn't but it was not up to him to decide.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star stared at the dresses that she kept in a hidden part of her secrets closet, these clothes were mostly used for formal occasions or emergencies and Star knew that the emerald event was going to be a _very_ special occasion. It wasn't anything like her usual get up, which were just the blue dress with the funny boots she loved so much. This was a great collection she received from her mother and from many birthdays, including some of the most rare, expensive, designer and glamorous dressed there were.

 

Star browsed through the many options and remembered what Janna had told her about being seductive, because apparently there was a way to achieve that with just wearing the right clothes and Star had been willing to try that... if only she knew how.

 

There were ballroom dresses, evening dresses, a coronation dress, fancy gowns, hoop skirts, ruffles and pleats... she even had a wedding dress? The whole of collection consisted mostly of red carpet fashion, 341 to be precise and Star didn't like any of them.

 

“Star, are you ready?” Marco asked and knocked on her door.

 

“Almost!” She replied as there sounded a thump followed by a groan, “Marco! Can you help me out here?”

 

He sighed, even though he knew she wouldn't be ready before hand but still, a guy could dream. “What do you nee...” There were different kinds of things that a guy could dream off and sometimes those dreams came true. Only this wasn't the dream where Star would be ready on time, though it did include the scarcely dressed girl.

 

“Marco, I can't decide on what to wear!” Star whined as she emerged from her closet in only her underwear. She was holding up two dresses and was about to ask his opinion but lost track of that when she saw him wearing something very familiar. She looked him up and down to admire, “is that a suit?”

 

“You said it was a formal event, right?”

 

“Is that the suit from the ball?”

 

“Like I could fit into that old thing,” he laughed. “Although, I guess this one looks a lot alike.”

 

“It does...” Star marveled and felt herself blush a little.

 

Marco was doing the same as he noticed just how casual Star seemed to feel around him when she was showing her rainbow panties and kitty bra...

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“No reason...” Marco replied with choked laughter. “You look really cute.”

 

 _'Cute isn't seductive!'_ She thought with a pout. “But I'm not even wearing anything yet!” She huffed and held up a bunch of random picks, “which one?”

 

He raised his brows, “you want me to choose?”

 

“Yes,” she insisted and sprawled out as many dresses on the floor as she could fit, only after pushing aside some litter and didn't bother getting rid of the usual mess, which she covered with a few Versace dresses to show Marco the variety.

 

He inspected the lot with a contemplative look.

 

“Did you pick one yet?”

 

“No...” He said with a frown, “these dresses just look a little too flashy to me.”

 

“You don't like flashy?”

 

“I'm not saying that I don't like it, it's just that you don't need flashy.”

 

“Oh,” Star replied shortly and was quick to get out a whole bunch of more dresses and thrashed them around, sprawled all over the floor to give Marco somewhat of an overview.

 

Again he looked around with a demur reaction on his face, although that could also be because of the mess that probably irked him.

 

“Please pick out something you'd like to see me in,” she said with fumbling hands and for some unexplainable reason felt a bit nervous. _'What does he even like?'_ She was surprised at herself that she didn't actually know anything about Marco's tastes beside the fact that he likes red.

 

“Hold on!” She yelped and rushed in and out of the closet with a bunch of red dresses, “what about this one?”

 

“Hm... no.”

 

“This one?”

 

“Too glittery.”

 

“This one?”

 

“Do you fit in _that_?”

 

“No...” She admitted shyly and threw it aside to show the next one, “what about this one?”

 

“Meh...”

 

“Is... is there anyone of these red dresses you like?”

 

“...no...”

 

His reaction felt more like a defeat rather than something offending, because she actually agreed with him on everything he turned down only she just wanted to find something he'd like and for the first time be able to please him in a seductive way...(she still hadn't figured that out completely) He'd never really commented on her clothes before, besides that one time she wore that white dress to the concert...

 

“Hold on!” She said and ran to the window where she'd put her chair with some old laundry, “give me a sec...” She threw aside the socks and underwear without looking where they landed (Marco's face) and eventually found what she needed and quickly pulled the white garment over her head before she went to show him and take a stand. “Tadaaa~”

 

Marco seemed rather surprised by the completely different type of dress she'd picked out this time and walked up to her to get a better look, “wow...”

 

However, she now noticed that this wasn't the same dress as the one she'd worn during the concert and pulled the zipper. “Sorry, this isn't the one Marco. Can you pull the zipper?”

 

“But... I like this one.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

Star looked at herself in the mirror and gave him a confused look, “but it's so simple and plain...”

 

“But you look good in it anyway.”

 

“Maybe if I added some colors-

 

“You don't need that, Star. You're already more than colorful enough as it is.”

 

“...is there something wrong with your eyes? It's a _white_ dress.”

 

“I meant you, Star. You've got the most colorful personality of all people and I know you normally like to show it with your clothing but I'd like to have people look at you instead of all those colors you've been wearing.”

 

 _'Holy smoley, that cheesy bastard. How does he come up with that stuff? Damn him, why does he have to be like that? I'll never be able to beat that.'_ Her internal rant of frustration and endearment went on for a while as she acceptably decided to wear the desired white dress. (Though that didn't stop her from adding the shark boots)

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Pony head flew in through the portal and greeted her favorite couple with fiery excitement, “WHO'S READY FOR A FIESTA?!!!!”

 

Star wailed along but Marco kept quiet.

 

“And Star, _dayum girl._ Whaddup wth that dress? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

Star smiled, “thanks. Marco picked it out.”

 

“Oh did you now?” Pony said with a nudge to his shoulder, “hey. Why're you looking so gloom like that?”

 

Star shushed the Pony and whispered, facing away from Marco. “He's just a bit cranky because he called with his teacher and apparently he was only the _second best_ scoring student in our school.”

 

“What... who cares about that stuff?” Pony scoffed, “Marco doesn't have to be the best at school. Or even anything else because he's already our bestest bestie.”

 

“Awww Pony~” Star smiled at her friend who seemed to have finally accepted Marco as more than just an earth turd.

 

Pony laughed, “well I can see that Mr. Diaz here is super ready. Look at you, all fresh and fancy.”

 

Marco only grumbled in his response.

 

“Alright, who is this person that outshined ya? Do they need a beating or something?”

 

“No, Pony!” Marco answered before the Pony would do anything rash, “please don't beat anyone up.”

 

“Okay, but just to be clear. Who was that top student?”

 

Marco let out a sigh before answering, “Janna...”

 

“Oh her!” Pony remembered with a grin, “right on. She's pretty cool and Star did say she's basically like the smartest person on your planet so that makes sense.”

 

Star agreed with a full explanation on how Janna had always been the one with all the answers and what kinds of wisdom the girl held along with many more great attributes.

 

Only now with the stamp of Janna being a genius, Marco feared for the new power that Janna held over Star. Who would now be willing to believe literally anything the girl told her, although she did have that power before but that was when Star still questioned things...

 

Now Marco would have to question everything for himself, starting with the tickets in his hand as he looked at the centered image of the blue moon and read out the destination of Clue's hill house... “Is this some kind of a house party?”

 

Pony and Star looked at each other before falling into a fit of laughter and Star patted him on the shoulder, “no way, silly. Would I let you dress up like this for some house party?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“I can see why he became second.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Because it's not a house party, Marco.” Pony said and opened the portal that revealed a beautiful landscape with a large caste in the distance, “Are you ready?”

 

Star was about to cheer but Marco's phone interrupted her.

 

Pony scoffed and went again, “who's ready?!”

 

Star cheered and Pony waited for Marco to join in.

 

“I. Said. Who's. Ready. To...”

 

“Hold on,” he said and checked his phone with a paled face.

 

“MARCO DIAZ!!!” Pony shouted in his hear, “ARE YOU READY?!”

 

Marco made a small jump along with his startled reaction, “I'm... I uh...”

 

“ARE. YOU. READY?!”

 

“Yes... I think.”

 

“Good enough,” Pony stated as she dragged her friends through the portal. “WE'RE GOING TO THE BALL!”

 

Marco however wasn't as ready as he claimed but wasn't able to get out of Pony's grasp or even get back the phone he'd dropped during his frightened reaction. However, he'd rather keep it away for now anyway. Because that last text would keep echoing in his mind for the rest of the night as it filled him with a dreadful feeling he wished he could explain.

 

The phone was left on the floor with the message still on display.

 

**New message**

 

**From: Marcofan15**

 

 **Text:** That tux looks great on you! Can't wait to see you at the Blue Moon Ball ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star never washed the dress  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> on another note: please take the family appreciation as a lesson because my biggest lesson in life is that there's nothing more important than love and FAMILY!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCOFAN15  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm turning this whole thing into a picture book so please remember that some of this stuff isn't intended for children eyes.

**Chapter 16**

 

Marco had thought that the event would be big, just as Star had described to him. Only this was bigger than anything he could've imagined and suddenly he felt really small between the mass of people that surrounded the gate to the caste. Which was supposedly a housing for a spirit, called Clue, that has been living there since before ancient times. And the hill house was just that, although a rather extravagant version of what one would call a house, it did stand on top of a hill. Making it all appear like something out of a fairy tale as he looked up in awe at the massive building surrounded with an endless starry sky.

 

He heard a passerby note the same thing and say, “such a clear sky like this rarely ever happens. That's how you know the emerald is coming up!”

 

Many others seemed to be noticing as well, all looking up at the stars with excitement and anticipation.

 

“The sky is clear, our moon is near!”

 

“Such a delight, not a cloud in sight.”

 

“With the prophecy of clue, we'll raise the blue!”

 

As if Marco hadn't been frightened enough before, he was now able to add his confusion to the mixed feelings and the dread in his gut. He stayed close by Star's side and held onto her hand as Pony lead the way, or more like she was actually making a way by pushing and shoving everyone else aside.

 

“You guys, we're almost there!” Pony said and floated a bit higher to look over the countless heads in front of them. “Oh darn, there's a line...”

 

“Where does it even begin?”

 

“I don't kn- Oh wait! Look,” Pony flew five meters higher to look into the distance. “It's like, _waaaaaay_ over there...”

 

Marco pursed his lips into a pout, “are we really going to wait that long?”

 

“Nope~” Pony said and took out her phone, “my date says we can join her spot in the line.”

 

“Oh that's great!” Star cheered and followed Pony with a happy step. “How far in line?”

 

Pony laughed, “very close to the entrance actually.”

 

“Wait... who's your date?” Marco asked, curious to know just who in the world could possibly meet the destructive party pony's interest and be considered as a date. He'd never actually thought that Pony was willing to date anyone at all beside herself and that fact made the person of her choice considerably more... interesting, if that's the right word for someone like that. He just hoped that person wouldn't be as much of a destructive, loudmouthed and all out party person as her... It didn't really matter though, because Pony seemed to be very excited to her date.

 

“Oh I can't wait for you guys to meet!” Pony squealed are flew faster towards the end of the line (much to Marco's relieve). “Look! There she is!”

 

“She?”

 

“Hi, Katrina! Girl, how are _you_ doing?!” Pony beamed at the grinning Katrina, who now looked surprisingly older than the last time they'd seen her. Pony also seemed to look like she'd known her since forever and couldn't be happier to see her, “you guys. This is Katrina, she's awesome. Katrina this here is my best friend on earth, Star. And this is Marco.”

 

Katrina looked at them as they stared back before the lot of them all busted out in laughter, “thanks for the introduction Pony.”

 

Star gave Katrina a big hug, “I'm so happy to see you!”

 

“Me too Star!”

 

“What... what's going on here?” Pony asked.

 

“We already know each other,” Marco replied.

 

“Really? Since when?”

 

“Uhm... ever since she was little I guess? I remember when she was a tadpole and first got her legs.”

 

Pony gave him a blank look, “Marco... how old _are_ you?”

 

“Almost eighteen.”

 

Pony didn't seem to believe him until remembering something, “oh wait, that's right. Katrina's time-verse is all messed up.... wait.”

 

“What?” Marco asked and stared at Pony's thoughtful face.

 

Pony gasped and blinked rapidly, “oh my gawd. Are you and Star the ones who used to babysit her?!”

 

“Uh... sometimes, yes.” He actually didn't remember all that much from those days, except that Buffrog at some point put up a contract to force them into babysitting little Kartina more often than he'd initially planned. However Star was always down for the job but regularly ended up needing Marco's help.

 

Pony did something that was supposed to be a bow as she nodded her head down in honor, “I can't believe she was talking about you guys this whole time!”

 

“She talked about us?” Marco wondered as he looked at the grown up lady-tadpole who was chatting off with Star.

 

Pony nodded, “she told me about all the awesome things you did with her. Like when she first learned to walk, her first words, her first spell, first day of school, when she grew her arms, her first dance, her first love, her graduation.”

 

“Oh yeah...” Marco was able to remember most of those times, although some of it was foggy because babysitting with Star had always been hectic. “I remember that.”

 

“Of course you should!” Pony exclaimed with a wide stare, “you guys are like second parents to her.”

 

Marco raised his brows and looked at Katrina again, who was still talking to Star. Only now he noticed how Katrina was standing upright in the mannerly way he'd taught her and how her eyes were full of admiration while listening to Star with full attention. “Is that how she sees us...?” He mused but it came out monotone and sounded to Pony like he was kidding.

 

“Well, you did _raise_ her. Haha, she's seen more of the two of you than she's ever seen of her dad.”

 

Marco's gaze shot back at Pony in his surprise, surprised and even more worried at her words when he considered the fact that Star and Marco could hardly even keep up with Katrina's time continuum. “She didn't see much of her dad...?”

 

Pony scoffed, glaring at seemingly no one. “She barely ever saw that deadbeat around because you can't see someone who's always working now, can you?”

 

Marco tried to swallow the lump in his throat and stepped into Star and Katrina's conversation to give Katrina a surprising but welcome hug.

 

Star seemed like she was going to die of happiness, “Marco! Did you know that Katrina's been nominated for miss magic?”

 

“I don't know what that is... But I'm so proud of you!”

 

Kartina laughed, “thanks. But it's just the nomination. I haven't won yet.”

 

“Do you have to go through some kind of preselection or something,” he asked and hoped to god that it didn't involve any quests or challenges...

 

“No, it's just the nomination and the attending guests of the even get a final vote on the winner.”

 

“Why do they get to pick?”

 

“Because, this is a special event and only the greatest wizards are allowed to participate as they are the wisest and therefor able to make a valid choice on who's been the greatest magic user of our time, therefor miss magic.”

 

Marco only understood half of that but felt too ashamed to admit it so he just nodded and gave Katrina a proud pat on the head. “Good for you.”

 

Katrina smiled but then sounded more serious as she spoke, “I almost forgot! Someone here has been looking for you, Marco.”

 

He faltered, “m-me?”

 

Star grinned, “is there someone else here we know?”

 

“I don't know,” Katrina shrugged. “I couldn't really see who it was because of the mask.”

 

Marco gulped, “what kind of mask?”

 

“Uh... it was that type of mask that people always use to represent their anonymous name, you know. The one with the mustache and the creepy smile...”

 

“Guy Fawkes?”

 

“Yes! That's the type of mask.”

 

“And... why is this person looking for me?”

 

“He said he had some business with you, that's all.”

 

Marco frowned and felt more confused as he found out more about this supposed fan of his... or rather stalker? “Did you just say... _he?”_

 

“Yeah, he was about your height. Sounded like a young person, maybe your age too. Also, he came through a fire portal to this dimension. Which is highly illegal, everybody knows that. Like really, how hard is it to use a pair of scissors?”

 

“Right...”

 

Star tapped Marco's shoulder and handed him something from her bag, “here take this.”

 

“...why did you bring my rosemary?”

 

“Because it's a spiritual event, we're all supposed to bring something spiritual. Look, pony brought an ancient Indian necklace.”

 

“Why does she have one of those?”

 

“I don't know, she once got it from someone's grave or something. Katrina what did you bring?”

 

“I made a dream catcher!”

 

“Ooooh, nice. Does it work?”

 

“Of course! Though these things tend to catch the bad dreams too, which can sometimes result in a fire... But hey, it's something.”

 

Marco looked at the odd items and saw that Star had something much bigger packed in her bag, “what did yo-

 

“OH LOOK IT'S OUR TURN!” Pony yelled, gaining everyone's immediate attention. She flew past the giant guards and went up to the pixie at the entrance and all of a sudden her hyperactive mood seemed to have vanished and was replaced with a smug face and pursed lips. “Good evening my pixie lady,” she greeted her with another one of her awkward bows and continued in an off pitched voice. “Me and my date have been summoned here by invitation to attend the emerald event.”

 

“Do you have your invitation, significant other, identification and spiritual items?”

 

“Forsooth we do!” Pony replied and presented the feathered necklace.

 

The pixie inspected it for a moment before nodding and putting it away in a bubble. “You may enter.”

 

Katrina showed her dream catcher and the pixie whistled, “where did you buy this?”

 

“I made it.”

 

“Of course, you're one of the nominees aren't you?”

 

“Yes, actuall-

 

“Well done, you may enter! NEXT!”

 

Marco was pushed forward and almost dropped his precious rosemary that he hadn't intended on giving away but the pixie took it out of his hands as he stumbled and stared at it with wide eyes before giving him a pleased smile. “This must be the most spiritual item I've ever seen, I can sense the many prayers it holds.”

 

“That's actually my grandmother's r-

 

“IT'S MINE,” she claimed and pushed Marco inside. “NEXT.”

 

Star came up with her heavy bag and shoved it into the pixie's hands, causing the tiny magical being to fall to the ground with it's weight. “That's heavy... what did you even bring me? I can't sense anything spiritual from this bag.”

 

Star raised a brow, “of course it's spiritual. Look,” she opened the bag and held up one of the bottles. “It says right here on the label that it's a spiritual drink.”

 

The pixie looked at the lot with squinted eyes, “I can't read any of this... where's this from?”

 

“Earth, I didn't know about these until recently but when I looked for something with spirit my friend told me to take this. Only then there were so many types of spiritual drinks, I couldn't pick and brought all kinds of them.”

 

“What does this drink do?”

 

“Well... my friend said that it's a good use to free your spirit.”

 

“So it only works once you drink it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like a potion?”

 

“I think so...”

 

“Isn't that dangerous?”

 

“Oh, no. It's totally safe for anyone to drink, except for children... But it's legal on earth and helps you free your spirit, my friend said it makes you loose.”

 

“Hm... that does sound interesting and if the label says so...” She accepted the gift and finally let Star in to join the event.

 

“NEXT!”

 

 

-

 

 

 

He's only been inside for so long, just a few minutes. But to be exact, it had only taken him 2 minutes and 45 seconds to already lose the group and get lost within the entrance hall of the gigantic castle. That had to be a record for all the times he'd ever got lost at all, which was rare. Normally he was pretty good at finding his way by using his intellect, senses and logic. Only there was nothing logical about this place and nothing his intellect could possibly comprehend, hence he could only rely on his senses to get out of the crowd that had suddenly surrounded him. But it was hard to move with so many people cropped up in one room and for some reason everyone was greeting each other, shaking hands and wishing, “a happy moon!”

 

He had no idea what that meant but he wasn't curious to know either, he'd rather find out where Star and the others had gone to because for one fact he'd wanted to spend the evening with his girlfriend and for another fact that he didn't really want to admit, but he was actually a bit scared to run into anyone with a guy fawkes mask. Especially after he ran into Glossaryk all of a sudden...

 

“Glossaryk?”

 

“Marco!” He laughed and took both of Marco's hands to shake, “a very happy moon to you!”

 

“Uh... have you see-

 

“Na-ah, now you gotta wish me a happy moon.”

 

“No, I have to find-

 

“DO IT!”

 

Marco winced at the surprisingly strong hold that Glossaryk had over his hands and moved his shaking hands as he peeped, “a happy moon to you?”

 

“Thank you~” He let go of his hands and smiled, “also. There's this guy looking for you, he said it was important.”

 

Marco felt a twinge of fear as he concluded that this fan of his must have been here for a while already and seemed to be asking around for his presence. “What did he look like?”

 

“Uh... it was actually really weird, you know. Like, he had a beard and this face of his. You wouldn't believe it-

 

“A mask?”

 

“Hm... right, it must have been a mask!”

 

“What did he want?”

 

“To see you but I said you were at home. I had no idea you were even here, does that mean that Star's here too?”

 

“Yeah, only I can't find her.”

 

“You're not together?”

 

“No, I got separated from the rest.”

 

“FIND HER!” Glossaryk yelled and wore a look that expressed an unexplained panic.

 

“But I don't know where she is...”

 

“Go to the ball room!” Glossaryk said and dragged Marco through the herd of people and into the hallway. “You know how Star loves dancing, so she's probably there!”

 

Marco stared down the seemingly endless hallway and many doors, “how do I get there?”

 

Glossaryk poofed up a map, shoved it into his hands and spoke sternly. “Take the second right and three stairs up, then the end of the hall into the ceiling and jump over the frogger.”

 

“Frogger...?”

 

“It's right here on the map,” he said and pointed out said animal.

 

“Can't you just show me?”

 

“Nohoho,” he said as he was already backing into the entrance room. “I gotta stay here and get everyone to wish me a happy moon.”

 

Marco wasn't sure if he even wanted or needed to know but it didn't matter anymore, he needed answers. Anything that could help him make some sense out of this situation, something logical to keep his senses tracked on his safety. “Why is everyone greeting each other like that?”

 

“For good luck of course!” Glossaryk gave him an odd look but was in too much of a hurry to question his lacking knowledge as he hurriedly explained, “the more people you have wishing upon you the greater the favor of the moon!”

 

“...the moon?”

 

“IT RISES AT MIDNIGHT!” Glossaryk yelled and then he was already mixed up in the mess of people before Marco could ask anymore.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star looked around the hallway as she searched, “does anyone know where Marco went?”

 

Pony looked around and noticed something, “oh. He isn't here?”

 

“He went in right after Katrina...”

 

“I thought you came in after me?”

 

“No, he went before me. How could he be gone?”

 

“Maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something?”

 

“How would he even find a bathroom here?”

 

“I dunno,” Pony murmured and looked down the hall. “It must be one of these doors right?”

 

Star looked at Katrina, who shrugged in response. “It's possible...”

 

Star sighed, “if it's the only clue we've got, fine. Lets check the men's bathroom.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco had rounded the second corner to his right, went up three impossibly high stairs and at the end on the hall he even managed to get through the ceiling. Then he convince the frogger to let him pass and he found himself in front of the ballroom. Only he didn't enter, not after seeing the large banned that floated above the double door.

 

_Blue Moon gathering_

 

A ballroom and a blue moon, all associated with the person he was trying to avoid at all cost. But now he didn't know what to do because he really wanted to find Star but there was also a chance of his overly indulged fan being in there. There was no logic or sense in this situation and so he tried to approach the matter rationally... would he rather keep looking for Star and risk running into a creepy know-too-much, or just keep in hiding and wait for Star to find him?

 

The choice was easy when he thought back to that text and he wished the frogger a happy moon as he passed.

 

“Same to you!”

 

On his way back, there were a couple more people who'd insisted with their congratulations and were all in a hurry to get to the ballroom. Marco found himself back at the door of the entrance room... or so he thought. No, he was sure he took the right route back. It was the exact same door as before, only now it lead to somewhere else. A large space with a podium and hundreds rows of seats, much like a concert hall or some other kind of performance.

 

“Excuse me,” he asked a random goblin as he walked in. “Where am I?”

 

The goblin showed an indignant look, “the revelatory room of course!” He picked up a stack of papers and put on his reading glasses, “first timer, aren't you?”

 

“Uh, yes...”

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Marco...?”

 

“Hmm... I don't see you on our list, so at least you're not nominated for miss/mister magic. I think you're supposed to be somewhere else.”

 

“Am I... registered to a place?”

 

“Not necessarily,” the goblin shrugged and checked the extra listings. “Most people just come to roam the general event but you can join certain extra events if you want to, but you do need a reservation.”

 

“That's alright, I didn't register any reservations.”

 

“Oh, then you're probably lost or something. Don't worry, it often happens. Hold on,” he took out another paper and drew a new map with a few shortcuts. “These are all the secret ways I know, gets you through the castle much faster.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Say, Marco... can I ask you a question?”

 

“A question...”

 

“I-if you don't mind!”

 

He saw an odd curiosity in the goblins eyes, almost as if the little guy was biting his tongue to hold it in. Marco then looked at the map that the goblin had drawn out for him and guessed he could give his answer in return. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Uhm... I'd like to know, what's your full name?”

 

Marco considered the question and concluded that the worst possibility was a new Facebook request, which wasn't the worst thing right now so little did he care as he answered. “My name's Marco Diaz.”

 

The goblin stared at him with wide eyes, “a-are you... _the_ Marco Diaz?”

 

“Uh... the only one?”

 

“Oh good lord!” Goblins can apparently turn blue when they hold in their breath, but luckily he turned back to his original green when he remembered how to breathe. “You're Marco Diaz!”

 

“Do you know me?”

 

The goblin pulled the backstage door and yelled, “YOU GUYS COME! IT'S MARCO DIAZ, HE'S HERE!!!”

 

There were a few mumbling voices and quick footsteps, “what are you talking about? Why would someone like him-

 

The first goblins and gremlins that saw him choked on their words the moment they saw him and stared, one of them was trembling and almost looked as if in shock.

 

Marco leaned down and asked, “are they okay?”

 

“We're more than okay!” Another one of them said and ran up to him to offer a bow, “we just can't believe that you're here!”

 

“I know, I wasn't registered...”

 

“Do you want to?!” A gremlin spoke up, also with a bow.

 

Marco declined with a bow of his own and the act seemed to shock the tiny creatures with shocked reactions.

 

“There's no need to bow to us! And please, consider a nomination. It's not too late as long as it's before midnight.”

 

“I don't think so... isn't that something for high skilled wizards or something?”

 

“Exactly! You're the greatest wizards of all, we've read all about it!”

 

“About what?”

 

“The cosmos spell you made! And how you managed to get our reality running within your own magic!”

 

The rest of the group agreed and joined in their praise, “that's definitely worth a prize for a magic master like you.”

 

“Did you really meet with the cosmos?”

 

“What was he like?”

 

“Can you now alter reality and time?”

 

Marco was about to tell them to quiet down but they already did so when he just raised his hand... “I'm not a magic master and I can't answer all of those questions right now, I'm lost and have to look for my friends.”

 

“Oh, of course we understand...”

 

“Good.”

 

“But....”

 

“But what?”

 

“Will you sign my face?!”

 

“Mine too!”

 

“Sign this novel for me!”

 

“Sign my shirt!”

 

It took Marco a while to sign everything and satisfy the goblins and gremlins before they were willing to let him go, but not before they'd called out even more of their group and have each one of them wish Marco a happy moon.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Star, I've checked every room on this side.” Katrina said with the weariness audible in her voice. “Also, there's something weird going on in the spirit room.”

 

“I don't care!” Star yelped as she slammed the last door of the fifth hallway they'd checked. “Why can't we find him?!”

 

“Calm down,” Katrina cooed and patter her shoulder. “I'm sure we'll find him, he probably saw something interesting and got lost or something.”

 

“No... Marco never gets lost. That's why I'm so worried.”

 

“Have you tried calling him?”

 

“Yeah but he didn't pick up.”

 

“STAR!” Pony yelled as she made her way, huffing and out of breath. “Glossaryk saw Marco!”

 

“Really, where?!”

 

“He said that Marco went to the blue moon ball!”

 

“Blue moon...?”

 

Katrina gasped and took out a map, “you mean the ball room?”

 

“Yeah, that's the place Glossaryk said he went.”

 

“Oh boy...”

 

“What now?”

 

Katrina frowned, a bit confused and worried at their situation. “Well, it's already late and we don't want to be in the ballroom or anywhere near it when midnight strikes.”

 

Star pouted and asked, “why not?”

 

“Don't you know about the ritual?”

 

“Eh... probably not.” Or rather, Star had already been taught about by her mother but had forgotten just as fast.

 

Luckily, Katrina was the smart one to remember. “It's a bonding ritual that people use to get an inter dimensional marriage license. Their status becomes officially connected when they're standing together in one of the ballrooms and the blue moon rises.”

 

Star wore a blank face as Pony's turned to shock, “oh my god...”

 

“Uh...”

 

“It means, _Star._ That people can get married without any regard for the law, their race, nationality or gender. A blue moon can bond literally anyone to anything.”

 

She went very silent before she asked, “is it possible for people to get married by accident or force?”

 

Katrina hesitated to reply when she saw the sheer look of rage in Star's eyes but answered truthfully, “...yes...”

 

“Can they divorce?”

 

“No, the moon is a fundamental law.”

 

Star finally seemed to get it when she crumpled the map in her hands and clenched her jaw, “ain't no slut gonna steal _my_ man!”

 

Pony let out a whoo, “you said it, girl!”

 

“TO THE BALL ROOM!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Marco ended up at the backstage of the revelant stages in one of the operating rooms of the goblins, who were very happy to help him in his search for Star. He had send out some of them to search the castle, others to ask for intell and sightings and a few goblins set on posts to give out a warning as soon as they saw something.

 

“Mr. Diaz!” The goblin with the earphone spoke up and handed him a microphone, “I connected this to our intercom system. You can make your announcement, but please make it quick. We're actually supposed to prepare the show for the miss/mister magic revelant.”

 

“Thank you,” Marco took the mike and did a test before he spoke out his message throughout the entire castle. “Will Star Butterfly please come to the entrance of the spirit room? I repeat, will Star Butterfly please come to the entrance of the spirit room?” He wanted to repeat again but saw the goblin pointing at the clock. He sighed and put down the intercom, thanking the goblins again before he set out to the spirit room. Even on his way there, there were many people still headed for the ball room and halting him to shake his hand. He must have shaken over a few hundred hands already and began to slightly wonder about the importance of that moon ritual.

 

Oh well, he could ask Star about it once he meets her at the entrance of the spirit room. Though he did wonder why she wasn't there in the first place, or at least Pony. Because it seemed like the perfect place for them to spend a night of partying and dancing, at least that's what the people inside seemed to be set on doing. Despite the sign on the door that instructed the guests to be silent, calm and to meditate their spirituality...

 

Marco figured it must be some inside joke because there was nothing silent or calm about it, just a bunch of people acting loose and going all out in their rave.

 

There were a few guests that stumbled out of the room to catch a breather, a witch and a nightling. Neither of the seemed to even noticed Marco as the walked past him.

 

“I've never seen people get so loose before at a spritual event!” Said the witch, not at all disappointed at the matter.

 

“You're right!” The nightling happily agreed, “it's very different from last time but I'm not complaining!”

 

“How is it even different? I didn't notice any changes...”

 

“Hm... me neither.” The nightling mused but shrugged, “it certainly feels different though.”

 

“Yeah, I feel funny.”

 

“It must be the spirituality!”

 

“Of course, that makes sense. Since everyone's so full of spirit tonight!”

 

“We've probably just improved our meditating so much.”

 

“So that's why I feel so good!”

 

“Yeah, we're just that awesome. Whatta ya say, we head back inside and get ourselves another one of those spirit drinks?”

 

“That's a great idea!”

 

Marco saw the two women get back inside and peeked around the door to get another look, _'spirit drinks?'_

 

However, he didn't get much time to think about that. Unless he was able to dream on it but that chance was highly unlikely since he got hit by someone's spell and went out cold. Not realizing he was being taken away in his unconscious state.

 

It wouldn't be until he wakes up when he realizes that using the intercom might have been a bad idea when you're trying to avoid someone...

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Star had only been inside the ballroom for a couple of minutes when she heard the message and hurried to the spirit room as fast as she could, even using her fastest gliding spell in order to do so. She practically broke through the doors of the spirit room and wanted to apologize but there was a loud uproar going on and no one even seemed to notice her loud entrance. There were people partying and trashing all around and Star wondered if this was really the spiritual room... She moved along the side of the room, passing through the holy statues and the people who were knocking them over.

 

Star tapped the shoulder of a witch, who seemed to be involved in a fiery one sided conversation with one of the statues.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The witch held up her hand and made a gesture with the other hand, seemingly forgetting that she was holding a drink and splashing half of it's contents. “Hold up, I'm having a conversation here.”

 

“Star looked at the statue and back to the witch, “who are you talking to?”

 

The witched gasped, almost offended but more surprised at Star's stupidity. “Don't you know who this is?!”

 

“Uh...”

 

The witch pointed at the statues forehead with a shaking hand, “do you see _that?”_

 

“A tattoo?”

 

“Damn right! And do you know what that means?”

 

“Uhm... no.”

 

The witch performed a flabbergasted gesture, only to spill more of her drink and glare at Star. “I'm talking to _the avatar_ right now!”

 

“Oh, the uh... avatar.” Star remembered something about those from her history books back on Mewni, “which one is this?”

 

“It's the greatest of them all! Avatar korra!”

 

“Uhuh... well. Nice to meet you,” Star said and pretended to shake the statues hand before she turned back to the witch. “I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but have you seen my boyfriend?”

 

The witch swayed a little in her stance and didn't seem to pick up anything Star said. “Uh...... what...?”

 

“Tall, dark, handsome and he has this cute mole on his face. He's also wearing a tux.”

 

“Uh... I think he's over there?”

 

“Really?!” Star searched at where the witch was pointing, “I don't see him...”

 

“Well, he must be here somewhere and other wise he'll always be with you in spirit!”

 

Star decided to ask someone else, a random guy who'd been sitting under another statue. “Excuse me, have you seen a guy with dark hair, cute mole and a tux?”

 

“Nope, we don't really have that kind of dress code in here. It's all spiritual dude... lady dude.”

 

Star sighed and sat down next to him, “why can't I find him?”

 

“Did you lose someone?”

 

“Yes, my boyfriend.”

 

“Then why don't you go find him?”

 

“I've looked everywhere!”

 

“No, not with your eyes. I mean with your mind! Isn't that why you're searching in the spiritual gathering?”

 

“Huh...”

 

“Bruh... I mean, lady. If you want to find him, then just use one of the statues. Because like... everything's connected and stuff and in here, we've got the most powerful spiritual energy of all the universes. Especially now, I've never seen anything like this!”

 

“Wait, are you saying I can track him or something?”

 

“Yeah, you just gotta dip down and ask one of the statues.”

 

“...the statues?”

 

“Yeah dude, they have these ancient spirits living inside them and know almost everything! So every year, we come together with all our spirit and unlock the breaches of reality so we can ask them questions. It's kind of like your common FAQ, only with reasonable answers.”

 

“Wow, then they can track Marco for me if I ask them?”

 

“Sure thing, bro.”

 

Star's relieve only lasted for an instant as she let out a sigh, “but I'm not that good at dipping down...”

 

He laughed and gestured for her to follow as he stood, “then you're in luck this year. Just come with me and I'll show you what we've got to get our spirits going.” He showed her a counter with a fountain and some glasses, “every year we drink from this fountain. But this time, our pixie added something that makes everyone go all loose. Really, I've never seen so many people dip down so easily.”

 

Star sniffed the pungent odor of the flowing liquid and felt that there was something odd and doubtful about it but she didn't know why. However, as she looked around, she saw just how easily everyone was dipping down. Which she needed to do too if she ever wanted to find Marco.

 

She took the glass and did a fast ad fundum, grateful to have done it quickly when she felt the burn in her throat and coughed.

 

“Bruuuh, you go girl!” He said and gave her a cheer with his own drink.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco's head felt heavy and he didn't think he was at home, for as far as he was able to think. Everything was blurry and he didn't remember much, he just woke up and his eyes were still adjusting to the dark room.

 

“You're awake...”

 

He tried to turn to see where the voice came from but he found himself unable to move within his chains, “what's going on?”

 

“You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?”

 

“Yes... that's why I'm asking.”

 

“Hey! You're in so position to sass me.”

 

“Then just tell me what's going on!”

 

“Pfft, and I thought you were such a clever guy. Haven't you figured it out?”

 

Marco did his best to move at least a little to snatch a glance but the chains seemed to restrict with each movement, meaning that it could be a trapping spell. So he was dealing with a guy who's able to perform magic... but he wasn't sure yet whether it was someone he knew, although he did seem to imply that Marco should know already.

 

“Marcofan15?”

 

“Bingo! Well... almost.”

 

“That was you?!”

 

“Didn't I tell you I'd see you at the blue moon ball?”

 

“You did...”

 

“I can't believe you fell for that.”

 

“...me neither...”

 

“And yet you're here.”

 

“Yeah well... Star really wanted to go.”

 

“I know she did, that's the whole point.”

 

“What?”

 

“Haha, no wonder you got second place at your school.”

 

“Have you been stalking me?!”

 

“No... I got people to do that for me.”

 

“What do you want with Star?”

 

“Get her to marry me of course.”

 

The chains were almost choking him as he made a startled movement, “what?!”

 

“Yeah, get that Diaz. It's time for my revenge.”

 

“Revenge for what?! What did I ever do to you?”

 

“You know what you did, setting me up with Jacky and have her break my heart just so you could snatch Star away from me.”

 

“Wha- wait... Tom?”

 

“Really... you shouldn't have even come second. You only just figured that out?”

 

“But... I thought we were friends?”

 

“Nice try, but I won't fall for that again.”

 

“DUDE, I never tried to betray our friendship of steal Star away from you. Really, I was happy when you and Jacky got together.”

 

“How can you say that? Jacky is like the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

 

“Because she dumped you?”

 

“No!” He yelled and for a second he lit up the room with a blaze of fire, “she took all my stuff!”

 

“Your... stuff?”

 

“My bunny, my skulls, music collection, my carriage and lots more!”

 

“Did... why did you two actually break up?”

 

“She said it was because I couldn't control my temper.”

 

“Weren't you taking anger therapy?”

 

“I was, and it's not like I can do that anymore now that I don't have my anger counselor anymore.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because she took him too!”

 

“Oh...” Marco murmured and kept silent about the rumor he'd heard about Jacky's new boyfriend (who was a therapist of some sorts).

 

“It doesn't matter,” Tom said and finally stepped into view as he glared down at Marco. “Because my heart was never really set on her anyway.”

 

“Please don't tell me you still think you're in love with Star.”

 

“I don't think, Marco. I _know.”_

 

“You don't know anything, all you know is that Star's the only one who's ever been able to tolerate your anger and that's why you think you're supposed to be with her!”

 

“I know what I want, Marco. And that's to be with Star.”

 

“You know she's already with me, right?”

 

Tom threw up his hands with a sigh, “the world doesn't evolve around you, Marco!”

 

 _'Actually...'_ He wanted to answer but didn't know with what explanation... How does one explain a singular time line put up by a contract with Cosmo?

 

“She doesn't even love you!”

 

“Heh, then she'll just have to learn to. After all, she's still wearing her mewberty marks. Meaning that you haven't given her any type of official confession, for whatever reason that may be.”

 

Marco felt a sting in his chest with that, because he'd actually meant to do that a while ago. But each time he wanted to, Star would do something to rile him with doubt by showing her distrust when they went sky diving, and the time she mistook Mina for him. Or what Cosmo had said about their initial first kiss that he couldn't remember for some reason. As much as he hated to admit it, there were still some stings they needed to work out. However Marco had faith that it would work out because what he felt for Star was much more than Tom possibly ever could.

 

But Tom seemed very sure of himself, “when I force Star to stand with me under the blue moon and marry me, she'll have more than enough time to fall in love with me. Because eternity leads to eventuality.”

 

“The blue moon?”

 

“It's a binding ritual of marriage, works on everyone.”

 

“And that feels right to you?”

 

Tom laughed as he walked towards the door, “you're talking to a demon here. Don't bother trying to get to my conscience, because I don't have one.”

 

Marco didn't think that to be true but he did know that Tom was a stoic person and yelled when the demon reached for the door, “Tom please don't! Think about Star, don't you want her to be happy?”

 

There was a split second of his hesitation but his mind was set, “I can make her happy.”

 

“TOM PLEASE!”

 

“Nope,” he shook his head and looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh would you look at the time? The moon's gonna rise in twenty minutes. I guess it's time for me to steal back my girl.”

 

“Tom please don't do it, you can't just...” Marco lost track of his plea when he saw Tom struggle with the door, “Tom...?”

 

Tom let out a groan as he pushed and pulled at the door, “dammit... what's up with this thing?”

 

“Is... is it stuck?”

 

Tom stepped back and fired a few spells at the door, but with no result of opening it. He kept trying and ended up wasting his most powerful magic that proved to be just as futile and he flared up in a heated fire, “WHY ISN'T IT OPENING?!”

 

Marco laughed and looked at Tom with a smug face, “haha. Guess you won't be able to pull off that little plan of yours now can't you?”

 

Tom spun around with a paled and startled look, “...oh no...”

 

“No you can't get to Star when the moon rises, haha.”

 

“THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT ANYMORE!” He snapped and bashed his fist against the door, “please, god no. Don't let this happen.”

 

Marco lost his laughter and got a bit confused, “then why are you so worried.”

 

Tom walked up to him to give him a dead stare as he pointed at the clock, “because the moon is going to rise in only _nineteen_ minutes.”

 

“And...?”

 

“I'm stuck here with you!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“S-so you're like, a plumber or something?”

 

“No, I'm a _bender!_ I can bend water and stuff, look.”

 

“ _Ooooh,_ that's amazing!”

 

“I can bend the other elements too, wanna see?”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“Alright, check this out.”

 

Star gasped and gaped at each move she showed and tried to imitate them, “so you do it like this?”

 

“Yeah, you're getting it.”

 

“Hey, the water's moving!” She jumped happily but also dropped the water in the process.

 

“You're getting the hang of it quickly!”

 

“How come I've never learned this from the books?”

 

“It's a very ancient method of moving energy, I don't think anyone's able to do this anymore.

 

Star gasped and let out a happy squeal before pointing at herself smug and content, “so you're saying that I'm like... _advanced_?”

 

“Haha, you could say exceptional. I really like your style of magic.”

 

“Thanks, I call it cute but deadly.”

 

“Good description.”

 

“You're kinda like that too, aren't you?”

 

“Hm, I guess. I did use to be the most powerful woman of my time and my girlfriend always called me cute.”

 

Star cooed at that but then started to sway a little, “say... are you bending reality or something?”

 

“Haha, only the cosmos can do that, but why are you asking?”

 

“Everything's spinning and I feel funny,” she said and wobbled over to lean against the wall.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I just... gotta sit down for a while.”

 

“That stuff's really getting to your head.”

 

“Isn't all of this in my head?”

 

“Actually you've traveled outside yourself with your spirit to visit me, I get that every year. Only you're the fist one to not even know about the avatars.”

 

“Well I know now, you guys are awesome warriors!”

 

“I prefer the term, peacekeeper.”

 

“I'm really grateful for your knowledge.”

 

Korra looked both surprised and a little unsure, “but we only talked about boys and water bending...”

 

“Thank you so much!” Star said as she stepped back into her body. “Maybe I'll see you next year.”

 

“Haha, that would be interesting.”

 

Star opened her eyes and saw that the avatar was gone and she was back in the spirit room. There were now even more people than before and Star found herself lucky that her body had been hidden away from the dance floor. Or at least it had turned into a dance floor because it was initially meant for meditation. For some reason she felt a bit fuzzy but managed to stand and got out of the room as she tried to remember what she was even doing there anyway but then there was another calling echoing from the intercoms.

 

“ **Mister and Miss magic selection will be revealed in five minutes, hurry if you want to attend the occasion!”**

 

“Oh my god...” Star slapped her cheek and drew a short breath, “Katrina!” At that moment she had high hopes for her dear little Katrina to win the prize she deserved and got to the revelant stage room to join the audience and root for the girl.

 

“GO KATRINA!!!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I can't believe this...” Tom groaned in defeat after his final kick at the door. “I don't want to marry _you._ ”

 

“Oh well, I'm _sorry_ for being here I guess.” Marco huffed and pulled a face that showed how he disliked their situation just as much as Tom.

 

Tom ignored Marco's sarcasm as he seemed to be more involved in a rather internal debate, in which he kept thinking and muttering about things never going right for him and occasionally flaring up in flames.

 

Marco tried to shy away from the fire that neared his feet but the chains were still holding, “woah! Hey there, Tom. Calm down, will ya?”

 

“DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

 

“Auw!” Marco screeched and flinched at the pain in his burned feet.

 

Tom cooled down instantly and faltered, “oh my- d-did I hurt you?”

 

“I'm fine,” Marco gritted through his teeth. Lying to keep the demon from flaring up again and finding himself lucky to have practiced his fire resistance with Star's wand.

 

“I uh... didn't mean to do that.” Tom muttered and knelt down to inspect the damage, “I'm sorry.”

 

“Sure you...” Marco halted his witty reply and raised his brows. He'd never actually heard Tom apologize before and found that maybe the demon did care about their offed friendship after all.

 

Tom turned away with a deep scowl on his face, only it wasn't directed at Marco. “Why do I keep hurting people?”

 

Marco gulped, not knowing the answer to that question. Although he knew that Tom wasn't asking him, he wished to have an answer because he couldn't help but feel pity for the sulking demon before him. Marco damned his own kind nature before he spoke up, “maybe you do but at least you didn't intend to...?”

 

Tom let out a commenting hum and kept quiet for a while before noting something, “you're actually right about that.”

 

“I am?” Of course he knew but was curious for Tom's answer, “how's that?”

 

Tom sighed and turned to Marco, “I was actually doing you a favor with this too. Because you and Star wouldn't have worked out anyway.”

 

And the pity he felt before was now all gone. “What makes you so sure about that?”

 

“Because, you're a human and she's a Mewman. And Mewni law dictates for the king to be Mewman, otherwise there wont be any Mewman offspring to follow up the throne.”

 

“I could turn myself into a Mewman for that.”

 

Tom looked at him with wide eyes in full surprise, “you would?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

“I don't know... if it were me it means that I'd lose all my demon powers. Which is basically part of my existence.”

 

“You would've done that?”

 

“Uh... I hadn't thought about that actually...”

 

“And you still you want to marry Star?”

 

“Hm...”

 

Marco let Tom think it over while he had kept quiet about the fact that Star hadn't planned on a Mewman child, or human. Or whatever could possibly come from a Mewman that wanted to birth a child without magic... It was still a riddle to him just like he was trying to figure out how to introduce Star to the matter of intercourse. Surely she knows about the theory but there's more to it she probably didn't understand.

 

“Hey Marco?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you even know the first thing about being king?”

 

“No...”

 

“Hm,” Tom hummed and thought about it before saying. “I think you'd be pretty good at it.”

 

Marco wasn't sure he'd heard that right, “...you do?”

 

“Yeah,” Tom nodded with no sign of it being a lie.

 

“Thanks...?” Marco said and knew that Tom was being serious here, although he wasn't convinced by himself. Tom had been ruling the underworld for a while now and has always been a prince, meaning he was raised and educated specifically as a ruler. He probably knew much more about leadership and how to rule than Marco ever would. But maybe that fact brought more of it's worth in his compliment.

 

“Marco?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you promise to make Star happy?”

 

“Until the day I die.”

 

“No, this isn't a wedding vow.” Tom said and held up his pink, “you gotta promise.”

 

The chains fell from Marco's body and he stared at Tom, who nudged his pinky in an insisting manner.

 

Marco hooked his pink with Tom's and smiled back, “I promise.”

 

As soon as he'd let go, there was a burning pain in his hand and he saw a dark mark scorching his flesh. “What did you do?!”

 

“I cursed you.”

 

“WHY?!”

 

“Because it's the only way I'm willing to let go of Star, my counselor always used to say that a clear conscience gives closure.”

 

“What are you talking about, you almost burned off my finger!”

 

“Nah, you'll be fine... unless you break your promise of course.”

 

“My promise... w-what happens if I break it?”

 

“Well, should you ever make Star unhappy to the point of her declaring her hate for you. Then you'll get burned.”

 

“...to death?”

 

“Of course, that way there won't be anything left for her to hate anymore.”

 

“You're saying this curse could burn me to death?”

 

“I'm not saying that,” Tom claimed and shrugged as if it was just a common matter he was stating because beside the curse he was actually making sense. “You love Star and Star loves you, and you said you'd make her happy so there's nothing to worry about. Right?”

 

“...right...” Marco didn't want to admit to the unsafe feeling that the curse gave him because he knew he'd keep his promise to make Star happy, either with or without the curse. But if he tried to deny the curse now, he'd basically be admitting to doubting his own inability. He knew it and he knew that Tom knew, it was all over his smug face. This wasn't only an act of closure for Tom as much as it was also a last act of revenge.

 

But when Marco thought about the intention of it, he couldn't get mad at Tom because he was really just being protective towards Star. And that was something Marco was more than able to understand. “I can live with it.”

 

“You'll have to,” Tom laughed. “Because I can't reverse it and hey, even if you break the promise then at least you stand by your word to make her happy until the day you die. Hahaha.”

 

“Great,” Marco sighed and kicked at the chains at his feet. “I'm living as a bad pun.”

 

“My puns are great,” Tom said and as he kept laughing he eventually got Marco to laugh along anyway. Though Marco was more laughing at just the whole of it, wondering just how they'd gotten to this point of an agreement when Tom had initially planned on ruining his and Star's entire relationship. But that was because he knew that Tom didn't necessarily dislike him, they just happened to like the same person and finally managed to come to an agreement.

 

There was a dim light falling into the room, windows taking over the lightly blue gleam that seemed to come from outside. Their laughter stopped as soon as they noticed and Marco gulped, “as much as I appreciate your final approval of me being with Star. I don't think it's going to be of much use if we don't get out of here soon.”

 

Tom shook his head, “we can't get out. The door seems to be curse-locked from the outside and we happen to be on the _inside_.”

 

Marco made a desperate attempt of kicking the door and slamming it with some of his karate moves.

 

“It's no use, Marco.”

 

Marco stopped his thrashing at the door and let himself fall to the ground, “what time is it?”

 

Tom checked the clock, “it's 11:57... I can already see the light of the moon creeping up.”

 

Marco whined with his face to the ground, “...I really _don't_ want to marry you, Tom.”

 

“Oh really?” Tom huffed and crossed his arms, “well it doesn't matter how much you hate me. You're stuck with me, so accept it.”

 

“I didn't mean it like that...” Marco lifted his head in confusion and looked at the offended demon, “sorry Tom, I know you're not a bad guy and I really do admire you in some ways but I'd rather marry Star.”

 

Tom's frown fell as he blinked at him, “...you don't hate me?”

 

“No way.”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because I've been terrible to you!”

 

“Nah, we just happened to fall for the same girl and you did what any guy would've done. Only you also happen to have demon powers and a bad temper, but I can't really blame you for that. It's not like you chose for any of that.”

 

Tom's face seemed to pull in a strange way, almost like he was holding back his features as he put on a poker face and slowly nodded before looking away. “Thanks.”

 

Marco really didn't know what the gratitude was for but that question had to be saved for later as his attention turned to the increasing blue light and the clock, “it's 11:58...” Marco let out a weak laugh, “are you ready to be called Tom Diaz?”

 

Tom snickered, “no way I'm taking your name!”

 

“Well, I'm not taking yours!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I'll be stuck with it for the rest of my life.”

 

“So do I.”

 

“Tough luck, just take it.”

 

“Fine!” Tom sighed and murmured, “I guess I could always just become a widow or something.”

 

“Is that a death threat?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Killing your spouse isn't a very nice thing to do, you know?”

 

“Oh, right. I wouldn't want to spoil my image as the nice guy.”

 

Marco rolled his eyes, “it doesn't have to be a real marriage.”

 

“Dude, it's the blue moon...”

 

“I know, but I meant that we don't have to make it be like that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Maybe... we could just take this as a way of friendship. You know... like we'd be married by law but that's just the extra attachment we add to it along with a promise for life. Since that's what we're doing anyway.”

 

Tom asked very suspiciously and very carefully, “you mean like... BFF?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Do you even want to be my friend?!”

 

“Sure, why not?” Marco sat up to face Tom properly as he spoke, “we've got plenty of things in common, actually.”

 

Tom looked away, “you mean like... love sentence?”

 

“Yeah! And monster fights, board games, cereal and we like the same type of movies.”

 

“...what's your favorite movie?”

 

Marco didn't even need to think twice about that one, “hand to hand to the demon hunter.”

 

“Oh my...” Tom gasped and grinned, “I love that movie!”

 

Marco then added the other things they had in common and even made a note on what he liked about the demon, “I've always liked the way you can make things with your fire magic.”

 

Tom was amazed at just how many times Marco was able to surprise him... “You like my fire magic?”

 

“Of course, it's amazing to see what you can do without a wand. I never even realized how difficult magic was until recently. And the fire's beautiful.”

 

“Oh... thanks.” Tom said as there was a darker shade of purple apparent on his face. “Most people get scared by my fire.”

 

“Oh... really?”

 

“They say it's terrifying.”

 

“Terrifying?” Marco laughed and shook his head, “no way. I'd rather call it passionate!” He then saw the puzzled look on Tom's face and explained himself, “b-because... I've learned with magic that it's performed with your will and sometimes I think it's really difficult. But then I see how you just throw your fire into everything and it just looks really... passionate.”

 

Tom didn't realize how long he kept staring at Marco before he shut his gaping jaw and stuttered his reply. “T-thanks...”

 

They sat there together in silence, both eyes glued to the clock that had set on 11:59 and the bright blue light that filled the room along with the sight of an upcoming moon.

 

"You know... I never actually hated you..."

 

"Me neither."

 

There was another pause between the two.

 

“Hey Tom...” Marco said with a nudge and held out his hand.

 

Tom looked at it and noticed the half smile on Marco's face.

 

“Friends?”

 

He couldn't hold back the smile on his own face but he didn't care because even though there was so much that had gone wrong recently and just this night. He felt that this was something going right and so he showed a wide grin as he took Marco's hand and they shook on it with the uprising moon.

 

“Friends.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of Tomco going on right now (you have my full support!)  
> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [*don't know how to summarize this chapter....](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8thDeRWX7HM)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But who's in for the feels train?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE HAND NOTE  
> 

**Chapter 17**

 

It wasn't exactly what you'd call your average marriage ceremony, if at all. Because Marco felt a little unsure when the blue light had abruptly turned to darkness and felt a tremor shaking the entire room.

 

He heard Tom fall over and yelp in surprise, “an earthquake?”

 

“I don't think so,” Marco said. He also didn't think that the loud thunder was any good indicator of such a (supposedly) joyous event as a marriage ritual. “I think something's wrong.”

 

The thunder got louder and they were thrown around by the shaking room.

 

“HOW DARE YOU?!”

 

Tom and Marco looked at each other for as much as they could see in the dark room, “did you say something?”

 

“I thought that was you...”

 

There was a lightning bolting through the window with fire and noise, causing the boys to scream in fear and cling to one another for safety.

 

Said lightning bolt had landed in the middle of the room on a pair of feet, right in front of them. There was an angry huffing sound that seemed to come from the being that had suddenly appeared in front of them and both Marco and Tom thought that they were dealing with a monster or demon of some sorts until they heard a high and feminine voice... that also sounded to be furious for some reason.

 

“WHO IS IT THAT'S TRYING TO BREAK THE LAW OF THE MOON?!” She screeched and laid her bright blue eyes on Tom, “WAS IT YOU?!”

 

Tom gulped and replied in a shaky voice, “I- uh... I have no idea what you mean, b-but I certainly haven't broken any laws... at least not recently...?”

 

She leaned forward, revealing her girly features and blonde pigtails. “Hm... you're that demon kid... Tom of the underworld, if I recall correctly.”

 

He looked a bit puzzled but replied quickly, “that's right.”

 

With a snap of her fingers she summoned a scroll and looked it over before nodding, “indeed. You are guiltless, meaning that it must be the other one who's committed the crime.”

 

Marco saw her gaze turning to him as she said it but he felt as confused as he was scared, “I'm sorry. But I have no idea what you're talking about.... ma'am.”

 

“PLEASE DON'T... just- don't call me ma'am, okay? It makes me feel old, which I am most certainly not!”

 

“Uh... your highness?” Marco guessed from the crown on her head.

 

She showed a pleased smile, though only lasted a second before she continued in all her anger. “Boy, please state your name!”

 

“Marco Diaz...?”

 

She did another look over the scroll only this time seemed to have some trouble with searching as she mumbled, “Marco Diaz... hm.... don't remember ever hearing that name... oh wait, I found it...?” She seemed a bit confused for a moment but after reading it again she was sure, “Marco Diaz. This listing of registrations hereby proves your guilt and so I'll have to arrest you for your act of treason!”

 

“Hold on!” Marco snapped as his fear turned to irritation, because there's really nothing more frustrating than having to deal with a situation that he didn't understand. Which is what he'd been going through this whole night already. And so his patience had been worn out enough for him to talk back, “and why in the world would you want to arrest me? I never did anything wrong.”

 

“You didn't...” She gasped and frowned with wide eyes, “you've got some nerve. Trying to deny what you did, but that's what they all say!” She grabbed him by the hoody and pressed the scroll against his face to read, “it says right here that you have no right to marry anyone within a million years!”

 

Marco leaned back a little and saw his own name spelled out among the clattered list of names. “What... what is this? And why should it deny me of any right to get married?”

 

She dropped him to the floor, hard. And then pointed at a second name that was connected to his with a hearted marking, “Star Butterfly-Johannson.”

 

Marco stared at the name and then looked up at the title of the scroll, “moonball registrations?”

 

“That's right!” She spat her words with all her anger as Marco began to slightly understand when she explained, “every 45 years I raise for you the blue moon just to give people a chance of being together and seeing you two really reminds me of why I started this ritual because it's not often that two males, let alone a demon and a human would want to get married.”

 

“Actually we didn't-

 

“BUT!!! My ritual does come with certain rules and regulations that _shouldn't_ even be needed for people who'd want to get married so desperately. Yet here we are.”

 

“Uhm... are you saying that I'm breaking one of your rules?”

 

“You not just breaking _my_ rules!” She yelled and threw the scroll to the ground before it disappeared, “think of the heart you're breaking!”

 

“...what heart...?”

 

“YOUR WIFE!” There was another flare of thunder and a tremor that shook the castle in it's entirety.

 

“But I don't have a wife-

 

“DIDN'T YOU READ THE SCROLL?!”

 

“But I... wait, you mean... Star?”

 

“You- how dare you not even remembering to whom you've been betrothed!”

 

“But Star and I never got married!”

 

“YES- yes you did, it says so on the scroll.”

 

“It must be a mistake.”

 

“Impossible, I'm the only one who's able to write on it and I can't think of any other way how your name could have ended up on _my_ list.”

 

He couldn't think of anything either and from the looks of it, Tom seemed to be just as confused as him. Heck, Tom couldn't possibly have known since his plan had relied on the believe that Star wasn't married yet.

 

“I don't understand...”

 

“Does she mean so little for you to forget the love?!”

 

“Wha- n-no! That's not what I meant!”

 

“It doesn't matter what you mean or don't mean, and with all the things you don't understand it has become clear to me that you're very confused.” She scoffed and raised her hand to cut something out of the nothingness in the room. “Don't worry, you won't have any confusion once I'm done and make you understand what it means to keep up with obligations and stay truthful.”

 

Marco had no where to run and despite Tom's efforts, there was no escape from her grasp as she dragged him along through the portal and disappeared.

 

Tom sat there, staring at the place where Marco had just been standing before getting kidnapped by a very angry alien moon spirit.

 

“Wtf was that?”

 

“That was a moon spirit right there!”

 

Tom jumped at the sudden voice and noticed the other presence, “dude... aren't you that guy from Star's book?”

 

“Glossaryk's the name, and yes. I'm the legal protector of the butterfly family, that's why I came up here to make sure neither Marco or Star would be here without the other but it seems that I was too late.”

 

Tom sighed, “well it's not like we meant for this to happen. The door was stuck for some reason and we couldn't get out.”

 

“And now you've angered the spirit of the blue moon by making it look like Marco's a cheater?”

 

“N-no, I didn't do that on purpose! I didn't even know that Marco and Star had already married.”

 

“Haha, neither did he... apparently.” Glossaryk snickered in his own amusement, “that Star should really get more open about these things.”

 

“Are you saying that Star knew but Marco didn't...? How did that happen?”

 

“Hahaha....hah. That's a longs story but to keep it short, it was a matter where father time and I had to go to another time line and force a marriage upon those versions of Marco and Star. Then we went back, switched the official documents and made it seem like they were actually married in this time line.”

 

Tom stared at him as he tried to make sense of the story, “and... why?”

 

Glossaryk shook his head, “there's to time to explain. We must hurry!” He took Tom's hand and forced him to follow through the doors and hallways.

 

“Where are we going?!”

 

“To the revelant room!”

 

“For what?!”

 

“The announcement of Mr. and Mrs. magic of course!”

 

“Why is that so important?”

 

Glossaryk gasped, seemingly almost offended. “Because yours truly has been nominated for the highly praised title of the greatest wizard of it's time!” He spoke with pure glee as he mentioned himself and then added on a smaller note, “also my apprentice has been nominated for the Mrs. magic title and I'm curious to see if she made it.”

 

“Shouldn't we be going after Marco?”

 

“Nah, father time has told about what happens if you try to get with two people at the same time. So I know that Marco will be fine.”

 

Tom pursed his lips, “if you say so...”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Never in his life that Marco would've thought to end up in prison, even though it was only for a temporary stay, much to his luck. But he had no idea for how long he'd be in for, just that his sentence would be over when he completes his punishment. Only because they've never judged upon a human before, and since he didn't have a fairy godmother/father they didn't really know how to go about the trial or how to punish him and so he got to pick out his own punishment from several choices.

 

First they'd offered him to do time in an underworld cell, also known as purgatory. He'd turned it down instantly, unlike many other prisoners who had no idea what the word even meant. They then offered him community service in the even deeper parts of the underworld, he said he wasn't very fond of that idea either. Nor did he like the offer of the torture detention center.

 

He settled his choice on the rehabilitation course of love... Still an unsettling pick but it sounded better than the rest. Though seemed to only be his opinion because there were very few of the prisoners who picked the same as him.

 

“ _Training for spouses._ Marco looked at a fellow cellmate and asked, “what kind of training do we have to go through?”

 

The big buff monster sighed, “I don't know man. This is my first time in here too but from what I've heard it's gonna be bad. Apparently that moon spirit is the one who's gonna be our guidance counselor, and because of that there's even a chance we might die if we don't succeed the training.”

 

Marco groaned and gripped onto the bars as he peered through and saw someone in the opposite cell, “hey. Do you know what's gonna happen to us?” It wasn't that he was all that curious about the training, just that he'd rather calm down his fear for a repeat of what he'd gone through when he got tested by Mina.

 

There was a witch in the other cell who gave him a curious look, “must be your first time here, huh?”

 

“Yeah... but it was all big mistake.”

 

“Yep, that's what they all say.”

 

“No, I mean that all of this was an accident.”

 

“I've heard that one before.”

 

“I'm not a cheater!” He didn't know why but he got the feeling that he was somehow amusing the witch.

 

“Did your wife buy that?”

 

“She doesn't even know I'm here.”

 

“Ohohoh, then what about the girl you cheated with.”

 

“Wha- no, that was a demon guy named Tom. He knows I'm here... I think.”

 

The witch let out a cackling laughter, almost falling over before she spoke up again. “Damn son, a demon? Really, from the looks of it I wouldn't have ever pinned ya as the cheating type but oh my lord. You're a bad one, aren't you?”

 

Marco bashed his head against the bar with a loud groan, “NO, I'm not!”

 

“Well, at least you won't be once _she_ is done with you in here.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Heh, have you ever heard of saint Olga's reform school?”

 

“...yes...”

 

“It's sort of like that, only shorter stay and way more intense. Some call it prison, camp torture or tormenting school but the on the outside the feds refer to it as 'rehab'.”

 

“Why rehab?”

 

“Because we're all here to rehabilitate from the bad things that have been going on in our heads, turn us into better spouses.”

 

“Can they do that?”

 

“Heck yeah they can, but it's easier if you just admit to it by yourself and safe all the trouble.”

 

“Why would anyone want to cause trouble?”

 

“Because they don't want to do the training, believing that they'd done nothing wrong just like you.”

 

“But I actually didn't do anything wrong!”

 

“Neither did they.”

 

“But they cheated.”

 

“Is that so wrong?”

 

“...isn't it?”

 

“The world isn't made of black and white boy.” The witch made a gesture and pointed at the cell next to her, “you see her?”

 

Marco saw the lady gremlin and nodded.

 

“That's the princess of the upper section in the grems world, got married off when she was only five years old to a complete stranger. Twenty years later she finds the love of her life, only can't be with him because she got married under a blue moon. But that didn't stop her from being with the one she loved, until she got caught of course. And now she's been in here, denying all the training they try to force upon her and slowly wasting away because that's what she'd rather do than to be with someone she doesn't love.”

 

Marco took another glance at the girl and saw just how emaciated and miserable the girl looked. “I... think I understand what you're saying.”

 

“No you don't, you're not her. You're not a princess that's been forced into marriage,” the witch then pointed at a different cell just within Marco's sight to a fairy that was sleeping on the stone cold floor. “Take a good look at her.”

 

Marco's first glance fell on the bruises of the fairy's face, “that looks painful.”

 

“Imagine how painful it is if it's done by someone you love.”

 

He didn't say anything but his face had spoken like an open book as the witch hummed an rose her eyebrows.

 

“So you can imagine that?”

 

“It was only one time, and it was an accident, plus she'd apologized.”

 

The witch scoffed, “safe your excuses. I'm talking here now, try to imagine that fairy had tried to escape to the safety and comfort by the means of loving someone else.”

 

He couldn't possibly imagine that.

 

“Hm...” The witch gave him a critical look before she sighed, “sadly though. Our little fairy got caught as well and is now part of our _rehab_ group.”

 

“You sound like you know a lot about it...”

 

“Hm, are you implying that I've been here before?”

 

“Yes,” he said bluntly. Not even trying to humor the witch.

 

“You are quite correct in that statement,” she giggled. “I'm not a very faithful person but what can I say? I'm a witch after all, not an angel. Plus, my first marriage was also kind of an accident so and I couldn't get out of it like most other witches would.”

 

“Wait, how do they get out?”

 

“Becoming widows,” she stated with a wink, speaking so calm and earnest that it send a shiver down his spine. She grinned, “it's usually right before the blue moon that most people seem to mysteriously die, you know?”

 

“What happened to your husband?”

 

“He made himself immortal, so I'm stuck with him.”

 

“Then how come you're here.”

 

“That's a funny story actually, because I did use to come here for actually cheating only this year was really by accident. I was going to attend the emerald event with a nightling friend of mine, we went to the spirit room and then all of a sudden things got really blurry and we ended up in one of the ball rooms together.”

 

“Hey... I think I saw you there... with that nightling?”

 

“Oh, really? Couldn't you've warned me or anything?”

 

“I had no idea what you were doing.”

 

“Me neither,” the witch mused as she looked around. “I don't think anyone knew what they were doing, really. This is the biggest turn up of cheaters I've seen in years!”

 

“How come?”

 

“A curse.”

 

“What...?”

 

“At least, that's my theory.” The witch shrugged, “I don't know what but something's been making people go all loose during the event.”

 

“Isn't that what all parties are supposed to be like?”

 

“I don't know what kind of parties they have where you're from but we keep them going as formal social events for rituals and celebrations.”

 

“Oh... where I'm from we use it as an excuse to get loose.”

 

“Where are you from actually?”

 

“Earth.”

 

“I'm never going to earth then.”

 

“Say... is that training really all that bad?”

 

There was an evil grin on the witch's face along with a knowing look in here eyes as she deadpanned, “customs, rules, etiquette, regulations, morals, feminism, poetry, value discussions and many lectures on what makes a good spouse.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Are you looking forward to it?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “I can't wait.”

 

She cackled at his miserable face.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Nooooooooooooo!”

 

“Star, calm down. It's not that bad...”

 

“Yes it is!” She cried and flailed her raptor like hands, “I was so hoping for you to win Katrina and I just can't believe you only got second place!”

 

“There's always next time,” Katrina cooed.

 

“But you so deserved to win!”

 

“ _She?”_ Glossaryk scoffed and sulked, “how do you think I feel?”

 

Star rolled her eyes at him, “I don't care, you've already won that thing about a bazillion times.”

 

“And I was trying to keep it that way!”

 

“Too bad,” Star sighed. “You can't stay number one forever and it looks like that green guy has proved it by taking your place.”

 

Katrina peeked over the crowded heads and saw the winner of Mr. magic on the stage, “wait... _he_ won?”

 

“Yeah, no one's ever heard of him.”

 

“What is he?”

 

“Says he's a fairy.”

 

Glossaryk squinted his eyes at him, “he looks familiar... though I don't know why but I don't care. He stole my prize!”

 

Katrina laughed, “don't be sad. At least your apprentice became Mrs. magic...”

 

“I cant believe you taught Janna how to use magic.”

 

Glossaryk laughed, “me neither, really. She kind of tricked me into it by claiming to be a magical princess and misusing the witchery and crafting spells of my book!”

 

“How did she pull that off?”

 

“Pudding... _lots.”_

 

“No wonder you got so fat,” Pony noticed.

 

“Shut your horse hole.”

 

“Hey... I was born with this hole in my neck, okay? Also, Star could you get me my keys?”

 

“Yeah, hold on-

 

She was suddenly pulled away from Pony and found herself dragged off to the end of the crowd. “Hey, what do you think you- Oh, hi Tom...”

 

“Star, listen-

 

“Noho~ I don't know why you're here and I don't care, frankly I don't have time for anything because my little Katrina needs me.”

 

“But it's really important!”

 

“PONY!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“GIT DOWN HERE!”

 

“WHY, WHATTUP?!”

 

“TOM'S HERE!”

 

“DOES HE NEED A BEATING?!”

 

“MAYBE!”

 

“OH, ALRIGHT I'M COMING OVER!”

 

Tom took several steps back and held up his hands, “no no no, please don't. Really, I just wanted to talk to Star.”

 

“Tom, I'm sorry, not sorry. But I don't have the time, I gotta stay with Katrina, Glossayk's a mess and I still haven't congratulated Janna yet.”

 

“But...” Tom was going to try and convince Star to listen to him but saw a strange distant look in Star's eyes. “Hey... are you alright?”

 

“Never been better!” She slurred and swayed a little as she looked at him and cocked her head in confusion, “since when do you have four horns?”

 

Maybe Star wasn't his best option in hopes of rescuing Marco, “how about I just sort this out with Pony then?”

 

Pony seemed to think of that as a fine idea, “don't worry girl. I got this, you go back to your lil girl.”

 

“Thanks Pony~” She said and wobbled back to her seat where she cradled Katrina in her arms.

 

Pony turned to Tom with clearly little interest, “speak up and make it quick.”

 

“Marco's been kidnapped.”

 

“...okay... that's like a little too quick.”

 

“Well, it's kind of my fault I guess because I trapped him in the-

 

“Spare me you details, just tell me who got him.”

 

“Uh... some kind of evil moon spirit from the blue moon.”

 

Pony's face turned into a confused and vicious scowl, “...was she wearing a sailor type of top and a skirt that's like way too short?”

 

“Yes, how did yo-

 

“Say no more,” Pony said and let out an angry huff. “If that guy did what I think he did then I know _exactly_ where he went.”

 

“Thank god!” Tom rejoiced but stopped smiling when he saw the grim look on Pony's face.

 

“Please tell me she didn't arrest him?”

 

“Uh... what if she did...?”

 

“Oh mah GOD,” Pony yelled with flaring nostrils. “This must be a mistake, it can't be true!”

 

Tom tried to get a hold of the staggering Pony but failed miserably as she flew out of his grasp, “please stop, you don't understand!”

 

“OH I UNDERSTAND PLENTY!” She said as she ripped a portal through the dimension, “IMMA KILL THAT TURD FOR REAL THIS TIME!”

 

She was gone before he could even attempt to go after her.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Mister Diaz that's _not_ the way to support your spouse! Haven't you read the case?”

 

“I have... And I don't get this case study at all. This case says my wife wants me to take her to a world made of lava to pick fire flowers!”

 

“And here you wrote down that you wouldn't take her to it?”

 

“Of course not, I'm not gonna put her in danger!”

 

“IDIOT! That's not the right answer, you are supposed to take her there!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because your wife is always right and you support her in everything.”

 

“How does that make for a compromising marriage?”

 

“It doesn't, but it will keep you inclined on the situation.”

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“Here's an example: you tell your wife you're not taking her to the lava world. So instead she decides to go there alone and burns herself because _you_ weren't around to support her!”

 

“That... that's a very implausible situation.”

 

“It's not about the situation! It's the moral of you being there for her and supporting her! Guess what would happen if you were to deny her and get mad at everything she did?”

 

“Uh... I don't-

 

“She'll close up! Because you weren't willing to support her in her craziest ideas!” The moon spirit sniffed and teared up Marco's paper sheet, “if you can't love her crazy parts then how can you love her at all, let alone keep her safe?”

 

Marco thought back to the Halloween experience when he'd denied Star to perform a summoning ritual... which he'd denied her to do even though he knew she wanted to do it anyway. And knowing Star, she usually just did what she wanted (with every good intention). He felt the moon spirits glare and it made him wonder if things would've gone differently if he'd done the summoning with Star instead of telling her off.

 

The moon spirit showed a small smile, “finally getting the right idea, aren't you?”

 

“...maybe...”

 

“Then think of it like this. Your wife is the head of your relationship, she decides everything and it's your job to comply to her wishes. But you're the neck, and able to turn the head in whatever direction you want.”

 

Marco stared at the shreds on the floor, “you're saying I'll just have to go along with everything she wants?”

 

“That's the way to keep her crazy parts in check, yes. And then you'll be able to enjoy the love.”

 

“How does that make for an equal relationship?”

 

“Because of the way it is.”

 

“That doesn't make any sense.”

 

“You don't make any sense,” she snapped back. “But then you're also just a puny human so I'll dismiss your oddities.”

 

He was pretty sure she'd just insulted him but was willing to put up with it, especially after the moon spirit had looked over someone else his test case and basically set him on fire. “WHAT STUPID ANSWER IS THAT? YOU CAN'T TELL YOUR WIFE THAT!”

 

It was an old wizard that had apparently also given a wrong answer and looked up at her in fear, “b-but I-

 

“You were supposed to tell your wife she looks beautiful!”

 

“But it says here that she's cursed and turned into a mudwud!”

 

“That doesn't matter! Your wife is always beautiful, mud doesn't change that!”

 

There were more failing cases and more outbursts of the moon spirit, who'd nearly tortured half of the prisoners before she called it quits and took on the next course.

 

“Alrighty now, we're going to have ourselves a little test!”

 

Marco gulped, “what kind of test...?”

 

The moon spirit glared at him with a smirk, “you aren't going to chicken out on me. Are you?”

 

“N-no, I was just curious...”

 

“No worries,” she said and walked up to him with a stack of magazines. Of which she slammed one on Marco's desk, revealing an open page with several lines of questions. “It's multiple choice.”

 

“...this is a womens magazine test...”

 

“That's right, should be easy enough for you. And if there's anyone who fails, I'll gut your brains out and rearrange them myself until you understand what it means to be a good husband.”

 

Marco saw that his fellow prisoners were just as confused as him, even the witch raised her brows as she looked into the magazine. He did the same and read the first question, _'If you and your spouse are going out and need to be ready by 5, how long do you wait for her to get ready in addition to the square root of 1527.'_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star was starting to feel a bit more coherent as her mind cleared up from all the fuzziness, “hold on Katrina. I'm going to the ladies room real quick.” She took off, ignored the slightly panicked Tom and went to do her business. After washing her hands and fixing up her make up she went back out into the hallway and saw someone waiting next to the door, only she was pretty sure that person wasn't supposed to be there.

 

“Sorry, but this is the ladies room.” She said and pointed at the sign.

 

He didn't bother to check and shook his head, “I'm not going in there. I was just waiting for you.”

 

“Uh...” Star looked at him but was unable to recognize anything past the stranger's mask. “Do I know you?”

 

“No,” he simply stated although he surely acted like he seemed to know her well enough to use her own name. “I just wanted to asked you something, Star.”

 

She felt a little uncomfortable but then she also knew that there were many people who'd heard of her name and she guessed that he must be one of them, “what do you wanna know?”

 

He leaned forward just a bit too close and invading her personal space, only in such a casual manner that she couldn't call him out on it as he spoke. “I want to know the whereabouts of Marco Diaz. I heard you talking about him earlier and it seems like you might know something.”

 

Star gasped, slapping her own cheek and she yelped. “Marco! Oh my god I totally forgot!” She looked around the hallway as she remembered who she'd been looking for but then remembered that he'd supposedly been in the ball room. “I was looking for him to, thanks for reminding me!”

 

“...you lost him?”

 

“Yeah, I think he was supposed to be somewhere in the ballroom!”

 

“I already checked there, he's gone.”

 

As if Star hadn't been panicking before, she was now panicking without a clue on where Marco could possibly be. “What do you mean gone?”

 

“Gone, as in _not here.”_ He let out an irritated sigh, “although I did catch a sense of his presence, it seemed like he'd suddenly disappeared.”

 

“You... sensed him?”

 

“I have my ways of finding people.”

 

“Great, then we can look for him together!” Star chimed at the stranger with the bearded mask.

 

Although he didn't seem too thrilled for the idea, “lets _not_ do that.”

 

Star dropped her smile at the suddenly avert attitude, “why not?”

 

“Because I know you,” he scoffed and turned away. “Like I'd ever want to associate myself with the likes of _you.”_

 

Star clenched her wand in a death grip as she held back from blasting the insulting stranger, “okay... _rude!_ ”

 

He shrugged and took off while Star went her separate way and bumped into Janna who'd witnessed their display.

 

“Hey Star...” She greeted and saw the evident irritation, “is everything okay?”

 

Star rambled something about rude people and a lost boyfriend, making herself unclear by all the panic and anger in her voice.

 

Janna shushed her and handed Star a glass, “how about we talk it over at the fountain in the spirit room?” She said as she took Star along, “looks like you could use another one on the rocks.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“GOOD GRACE HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY GET THAT WRONG?!”

 

The sniffling wizard cowered and trembled in his seat, “I-I just... don't see how mathematics have anything to do with my wife...”

 

“YOU DON-” The moon spirit paused and glared around the room, “who else got the first question wrong?”

 

*que all hands raised except for one...

 

“So... only Mr. Diaz was able to get it correctly?”

 

Marco felt all eyes looking at him like _he_ was the wizard in the room... “I did but I-

 

“Well well well,” she interjected and held up his sheet. “Take a good look people, because Mr. Diaz here is apparently the only willing to figure out something as simple as this.”

 

“Actually it wasn't that simple and I don't see how it's got anything to do with what you're trying to teach us here.”

 

“NO BACK TALK!” She said and gently put the sheet down with an unfitting smile, “because you see, my dearies. What we're trying to reach here is a clear understanding of your spouses, and for that you first need to understand them and we all know that a woman can be a hundred times more complicated than all the math in the universe combined. It's just a matter of how much effort you're willing to put into figuring her out.”

 

The witch raised her hand, “then what's with the question about the gargoyles?”

 

“The answer is yes.”

 

Another prisoner asked, “I didn't understand question 15.”

 

The moon spirit pursed her lips, “can you read it out?”

 

“Uh... what's more important: pampering, snuggling or financial stability?”

 

The moon spirit looked around the class with a dangerous glare, “who answered with pampering?”

 

There were a few hands raised, though there were more raised with the financial stability and the majority had gone for snuggling.

 

However Marco hadn't raised his hand at all and the moon spirit walked up to take another look at his answer before humming and nodding, “looks like Mr. Diaz is the only one who got it right.”

 

He looked up in surprise, “I did?” In reality he hadn't even taken the test seriously and just answered what he thought she'd wanted to hear after figuring out the most submissive answers to the questions of her feminist ways.

 

“What was the answer then?” The wizard asked and was shown by the moon spirit when she presented him with Marco answer and told him to read it out.

 

“...all of the above?”

 

“That is correct!”

 

Marco took his sheet back from her hands and frowned, “how does that make any sense?! Shouldn't we be learning to stick with the right priorities?”

 

“Everything's priority number one here.”

 

“That sounds really dumb.”

 

“You're dumb,” she fired back. “Although you did get the question right... which means that you must understand the deeper meaning.”

 

He really didn't understand any of this.

 

The moon spirit took a chalk piece and wrote on the board, “PRIORITY NUMBER 1!” It was written slowly and forcefully as she screeched the chalk, “your spouse is always priority number one and everything you do for them instantly becomes part of that priority.”

 

The witch spoke up, “what if you're not into their interests?”

 

“Then you damn well make sure you do, it's important to you because it's important to them. You love your spouse as a whole and not just as an image!”

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“Think of all the choices and priorities your spouse has ever made!”

 

“What...”

 

“Because you're one of them!”

 

“Oh, that actually makes some sense...”

 

Marco wasn't keeping up with any of it but amazingly enough found himself passing the rest of the test without fail simply by giving his most ridiculous and blunt answers.

 

The moon spirit had eventually given everyone a separate beating for their insolence, “I guess Mr. Diaz here is the only one who's willing to learns and become a good husband.”

 

“But you haven't taught us anything, you just keep saying things from your point of view without listening to your prisoners.”

 

“I don't need to listen to them, they gotta listen to me.”

 

“Well I think that's-

 

She shushed him with a spell to cover his mouth with several clothespins.

 

“Honestly, you did so well on all the tests and if you weren't such a talk back, you'd make a perfect guy.” She sighed and gathered everyone's scores, along with the other tests, fortune tellings and book reports they'd had to write. She'd gotten a total score for each of the prisoners and presented them on the board, starting with the lowest score of the whining wizard up to the very knowledgeable witch until she got to her top student. “Good job Mr. Diaz.”

 

She then spoke to the rest of the group. “Despite all of the terrible results we've gotten so far, I'm happy to congratulate everyone on passing the course”

 

There was a dragging pause before a burst of confused murmuring among the prisoners, “how did we all pass?”

 

The moon spirit told everyone to look at the last question, “the last question was actually decisive on whether you'd all pass or fail. Luckily everyone managed to at least get this one right.”

 

Marco looked at the question that had displayed itself on the board, _'the decisive question?'_

 

**Question nr. 323: Describe how you feel about your spouse.**

 

In all honesty he didn't regard Star as his spouse since they never really got married, or at least as far as he knew... But he did see her as some sort of mate for life, that much had become clear to him during the course of his relationship and for this question he couldn't help but imagine Star as his spouse and had answered short and sure.

 

**I love her**

 

Matching all replies that the other prisoners had given as well, some writing it out in a more intricate manner and others stating their feelings with a poem or quoted notes. Everyone had their own way of saying it but in the end it all came down to the same factor that the moon spirit had stated to be the most important fact of all.

 

“Now my class of prisoners, I shall ask you once more; what it is that makes a good husband?”

 

The wizard spoke up, daring and smiling. “A loving one!”

 

“Exactemundo!” She twirled her wand in her hand with a happy hum, “LOVE is the answer to everything!”

 

The prisoners celebrated their winning but Marco raised his hand while he removed the pins from his mouth, “after all those tests and arguments... how come you let us pass so easily?”

 

“Because you all needed to be reminded on what's important here, the sole reason you all agreed to participate with the blue moon in the first place.”

 

“You mean... love?” Although he doubted that she was aware that not all participants had been willing but he knew what she was getting at.

 

“Yes, it's the most important factor and basic foundation in all relationships.”

 

“Then what about all that other ridiculous stuff you tried to teach us?”

 

“Hey! There's nothing ridiculous about it, I was serious with those tests.”

 

“You honestly believe that people should put up with all that in a relationship.”

 

“Why of course!”

 

“Nothing of it seemed wrong to you?”

 

“Nope, because you see there's always a certain way to let your spouse know why it's fine.”

 

He wasn't so sure of that but was curious to know, “...how?”

 

She showed a rather surprised look, “don't act like you don't know.”

 

He scoffed, “please indulge me.”

 

She leaned in to look him in the eye and deadpanned, “you tell em you love em of course!”

 

His defensive nature had almost wanted to retort to that but his words fell along with the pointed hand he'd made. Letting his hands fall into his lap as he stared at her with realization and a sudden twinge of an uneasy feeling. Because after hearing the rest of the prisoners agree with her, he felt himself become more ashamed as he listened.

 

The witch spoke, “I almost forgot about that.”

 

The wizard murmured, “why don't I do that anymore?”

 

The gargoyle said, “I don't remember the last time I told him.”

 

“I used to tell her all the time...” a small goblin cried.

 

The moon spirit took a stance in the middle of the room and spoke up, “what makes a good husband is to never forget to let your spouse know what they mean to you!” She turned to the goblin, “when's the last time you told you wife you loved her?”

 

“Uh... a month ago?”

 

She gasped and looked at him like he was some sort of a monster, “did everyone hear that? A whole month without telling his wife something she deserves to hear every day!”

 

The goblin looked a bit embarrassed, “b-but we've been together for so long and she knows...”

 

“NO, you gotta say it!” She took a moment to compose herself and ranted, “you'll all be fine as long as you tell your spouse that you love them everyday, not because they need to hear it or because they'll forget. But because that's how you feel and you want them to hear how important they are to you. That's what makes a good husband.”

 

Marco fell silent, feeling like nothing but the scum of the earth.

 

Many other prisoners revealed that they've always been doing so and passed.

 

“Good job Marco on doing so well in my class,” she said.

 

“I didn't... I never...” Marco started but gave up on the debate, denying his badge and high score. He felt so guilty that he was barely able speak, for he was in reality the worst of them all.

 

There was a joyous and celebratory roar going through the classroom and all prisoners thanked the moon spirit for reminding them of the important matters of love and left one by one until Marco was the only one left in his seat as he stared at the board with en empty feeling that slowly filled itself with guilt and regret.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

After a long time of searching, Tom had finally found Star in the midst of a rave. Dancing away along with Janna and all the other party goers. It was difficult for him to make himself clear above the noise and the seemingly dazed Star but he eventually managed to give her an idea of what's been going on.

 

“Tom, you idiot! How could you let that happen?!” She sounded mad despite the fact that she kept on dancing.

 

“It was an accident! The door was locked during the rising moon when Marco and I happened to be in the same room!” He left out the part of his original plan and how they'd ended up there in the first place but he knew that right now that wasn't important to Star anyway. “Then after the moon went down, the moon spirit appeared and called Marco a cheater because apparently he was already married or something...?”

 

Star blinked at him, “oh... that's right.”

 

Tom was surprised and a little disturbed by her calm reaction, “you... you understand?”

 

“Yeah...” Star sighed. “There was this legal battle from a while ago and Glossaryk had to find a solution to make Marco part of my family so that we wouldn't go to jail.”

 

Tom seriously wanted to question that but kept silent in his luck for the easy going reaction he got for nearly marrying Marco and making him appear as a cheater... “Uhm Star, I'd hate to break it to you but I think that's where Marco is right now.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Jail.”

 

“Dammit,” Star yelled and threw her glass to the floor.

 

“Star... are you alright? You don't seem to be quite yourself today.”

 

Janna laughed, “that's because she's a bit tipsy.”

 

“Tipsy?”

 

“I have no idea who brought in the alcohol but it surely got everyone going wild tonight!”

 

Star suddenly looked at Tom in horror, “does Marco know?”

 

“...about what?”

 

“Our marriage?”

 

“Uh, I think so?”

 

“Oh boy...” she dropped to the floor with her hands at her face. “He's gonna be so mad at me.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Among many feelings, Marco was indeed mad. Only the anger was solely reserved for himself, asking just why he hadn't been able to tell her yet after they've already been together for more than a while.

 

He was alone, the room was empty and the moon spirit had left him to his own devices. He'd kept staring at the board and then looked down at the paper sheet in front of him before turning it around and doodling the paper to ease his troubled mind. He'd never been the artistic kind and barely gave his drawing any thought but was surprised when he found himself doodling a picture of the very thing that kept troubling his mind.

 

It wasn't a great picture but it was an obvious drawing of Star, distinguished by her big smile, pretty eyes and the hearts on her cheeks... But that wasn't all of her, he knew that there was also a tiny heart on her temple. The one that kept reminding him of how it used to worry him so much but it was certainly there and so he reluctantly drew it in its place. Then he added the one behind her ear, where he knew he could tickle her and make her laugh. Last, he drew the mark in her neck where he liked to kiss her so much. Now the three little hearts were in place.

 

He hated them.

 

Every mark had it's memory but mostly they reminded him of how unsure he felt, something he didn't want to feel. Al least now he wasn't feeling so unsure anymore, because he knows for certain that he loves her with all his heart only he made her wait on hearing it all this time and what does that make him?

 

Scum... was one of the words he could think of... _'jerk, selfish, bastard.'_

 

He hated those markings. He'd wanted for them to disappear since forever but he hadn't known what he'd been so afraid of until now.

 

At first he'd been unsure on how they'd work out together, but they've already more than proven themselves for that. Then he'd been holding back on whether he wanted to end Star's mewberty and bind her for eternity so that she could never fall for anyone ever again. But there was no need to worry about that anymore because he knew he'd always love her.

 

And it was for that exact reason that he felt as bad as he did now, because he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Star to wait this long just to hear him say something as simple as that... He was aware of the slightly hopeful look she held whenever she uttered the words, _'I love you~'_

 

It was a pain in his chest, not because he felt unsure but because he felt like he didn't deserve it. Why would someone be willing to wait on a reply for this long?

 

The answer was evidently written on the board, as it was the answer to everything...

 

He took the pen back in his hand as he looked at the tiny creation of his girlfriend, he started drawing again. A castle, large and eventful as his imagination could only fit something like that for someone like Star.

 

He added the narwhals, cupcake slugs, honeybee tornado's and the flying pigs. Of course there was also a spider with a top hat.

 

He drew all their friends and the people of Mewni, all smiling just as happily as Star. Because it was too easy for him to imagine that a queen Star could only make everyone just as happy as she made him.

 

He didn't need to think twice before adding a herd of warnicorns, which would be raised by Star of course...

 

After that though he paused his pen before drawing a small figure, and then another one and even a third. They all surrounded Star, three little ones of a bunch of princes and princesses. Marco kept adding things to the drawing, thinking of all the things she deserved until he finally added himself.

 

The picture wasn't complete... not until he wrote down the words he should've told her a long time ago.

 

They fell from his lips in a quiet whisper, “I love you.”

 

He scratched the mewberty marks he'd drawn on her face, because that's how it's supposed to be. He gives his heart and then he wouldn't have to be reminded of just how long he'd made her wait on it... He kept scratching until they were out of sight and kept going until he'd torn through the paper and was just aimlessly scratching his anger at himself into the table that had never done anything wrong. The poor table was harassed under the tormenting pen with its many scratches and a few angry tears here and there. Leaving the angry scratches into the wood until he got snapped out of it by a certain flying Pony head.

 

“MARCO!!!”

 

He looked up and saw the door being blown in by the entering Pony head. At first he thought she was here to pick him up an he was happy to see her but when he saw the look on her face he realized that she wasn't all that happy to see him.

 

“Pony...?”

 

“GUESS WHO'S IN FOR A BEATING?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> [(FINALLY: someone asnwered my request for a sassy princess pony head! ＼(｡-_-｡) Thanks to vivi-1568.tumblr.com)](http://vivi-1568.tumblr.com/post/152328156219/sassy-princess-ponyhead-for-foodblanket-this-is)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (plz don't get mad at me for this chapter)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I call this my horror chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkW1aszE3X8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read if you dare  
> 

**Chapter 18**

 

“Star...”

 

“Leave me alone,” Star whined with a weak gesture from where she was drooped over the side of the fountain. “I can't ever face Marco again so just let me waste away.”

 

Janna crouched down to pat her back as she inspected her flushed face, “wow... you're drunk right now aren't you?”

 

“I'm not dunk, I'm completely dry.”

 

“I didn't mean that...”

 

“Whatever,” Star said and laid down her heavy head. “Call me dunk all you want but I'll have you know that I'm just being sad here.”

 

“What makes you so sad?”

 

“Marco... he's gonna be mad at me when I tell him about what Glossaryk did to us, being married and all. Because Marco had already promised me that he'd put a ring on me someday and I know that he wants to come forward with it when he's ready so I really didn't want to tell him about the forced marriage. Plus I really wanted him to ask me...”

 

“Come one, he wont be that mad.”

 

Star let out an unconvinced murmur as she whined, “even so. He'll still pull that annoying face he always shows whenever he feels disappointed about something. I just don't want him to feel sad because of something I did.”

 

“Then you just apologize and make him feel better.”

 

“I don't know...”

 

Janna put an arm around her, “you'll be fine. I'll be right here if you need help with apologizing.”

 

“I don't think my nakedness can solve this, Janna.”

 

“I meant for moral support,” Janna said. “Plus, I've got many more ways for you to make up with Marco.”

 

“No, Janna. I'll just lay here and drink this stuff until I don't feel sad anymore.”

 

“Star, that's a really bad idea.” Janna said and pulled her away from the fountain and to the side of the room, “how about I call Pony and see if she's found Marco yet?”

 

Star laid herself down on the floor, unable to keep herself standing or even sitting up right. “Make sure he's safe and ask Pony how mad he is so I can mentally prepare myself.”

 

Janna took Star's pocket mirror and called the flying princess Pony head, only it took quite a while before the call was opened with a strange noise and a lack of a certain answer or reply. Although Janna knew that it was Pony's mirror, despite the fact that the screen was entirely black but there was a loud voice that could only be that of an angry Pony and on the background there was a startled cry of who she could make out to be Marco.

 

“I think Pony found him...”

 

Star barely heard her, “Pony what?”

 

She patted Star on the head and urged for her to lay back down while Janna continued to listen to what she guessed was a pocket call. She didn't know why, but for some reason Pony sounded very angry along with the wrecking noises on the background.

 

_Marco what did you do?!_

 

_I swear, I'm not here for the reason you think!_

 

_Don't lie to me!_

 

The rest of the conversation was unheard under a rummaged sound an pained voice before the call suddenly ended and Janna put the mirror back in Star's purse. “How about I take you home?”

 

Star looked at her, slowly processing the words. “What about Marco?”

 

“Don't worry, Pony's got him so he'll be fine. I'll send her a text and ask her to take him home.”

 

“Fine...” Star sighed and let herself get pulled up by Janna, who then summoned a portal back to earth as Star let out jet another sigh with a strong scented breath. “This party didn't go how I thought it would.”

 

“It sure did,” Janna agreed and pulled Star along into the portal and ended up in the Diaz household residence. “Can you walk up the stairs?”

 

Star rambled a couple of words, indicating that she was as much able to walk as she could talk.

 

“Fine, just hold on to me.” Janna dragged he all the way to Marco's room and set her down on the bed, “do you have any pajamas around here?”

 

“Uh...” Star looked around the room, unable to recognize her surroundings. “Why does my room look so different?”

 

“Because this isn't you room.”Janna sighed, “just get out of that dress before you go to sleep.”

 

“Right...” Star barely gave it a thought when she took off the dress, then snuggled herself into the bed and clung to the pillow that carried that scent she loved so much. “Thanks Janna, you're a good friend.”

 

She smirked, “anything for you, Star”

 

“Can you stay here until Marco gets back?”

 

“...I don't think that's a good idea...”

 

“You said you'd help me!”

 

“I did... but I have no idea how long it's gonna take for him to...” She trailed off and found herself caught in a pair of very blue and begging eyes, “fine.”

 

Star let out a happy squeal, “it'll be like a sleepover!”

 

Janna reluctantly took off her shoes and got into the bed with Star, hoping for Marco to get home soon so she wouldn't have to do with a drunk and sulking Star all night.

 

“Janna...”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you asleep yet?”

 

“...we just got here...”

 

“Oh..."

 

The worry hadn't left Star and it was evident on her face as it was in her voice, “do you think he's gonna yell or give me the silent treatment.”

 

“He's not gonna do any of that, plus it wasn't even your fault.”

 

“Hm, I know. But he's gonna be so disappointed at me.”

 

“Then you just apologize and find a way to cheer him up.”

 

“I don't think my nakedness is gonna help my apology this time.”

 

“I wasn't saying that... and by the way. How did that go?”

 

“Oh it went splendid, you were right. It worked like a charm, he was very surprised but I guess that's because it was the first time he's ever seen me naked.”

 

“Really...?”

 

“Yeah, but I've seen him naked before so it wasn't anything new for me.”

 

Janna turned to lay on her side with increasing interest for what the drunken Star would be able to reveal. “How come you've never let him see you naked before?”

 

“Uh... I dunno. I never had a reason for it.”

 

“But... how do you guys ever get intimate?”

 

“Intimate?”

 

“You know... sex?”

 

“Oh, well we haven't done any of that stuff yet.”

 

“SERIOUSLY?” Janna yelled but shut herself up when she realized that there were other people in the house, whom she better not wake unless she wanted to get caught sleeping in Marco's bed with Star... “What about all that Stuff I taught you?”

 

“Oh yeah, I haven't gotten the chance to do that yet.”

 

“Hasn't Marco ever tried to get with you?”

 

“Get with me in what way?”

 

“...naked...”

 

“Uh... I think he has but that was before he had that talk with my dad.”

 

“What kind of talk?”

 

Star wiggled her brows, “ _the talk.”_

 

Janna stared at her before sputtering, “your dad had to give him the talk?”

 

“Well yeah, because we Mewmans are a lot differently than you humans. We don't really go about the whole concept of sex.”

 

“Mewmans... don't have sex?”

 

“Not really, it's considered as a very insufficient way if you want to conceive strong and durable offspring.”

 

Janna was now able to understand Marco's situation but wasn't sure whether she should laugh of feel pity for the guy. “This is all about getting offspring?”

 

“Yeah, on Mewni we're almost always at war so it's better to make sure your children are born mighty and strong. That's why we use the magical rituals and spawn points.”

 

“That sounds both creepy and really interesting but I gotta ask why you've been so investigative about all that stuff on sex if Mewmans have their own way?”

 

“Because... I think that Marco really wants to... you know...” It wasn't that she felt too embarrassed to say as it was more a fact that she didn't quite know how to call it, “do sex.”

 

Janna giggled at that, “ _do?”_

 

Star corrected herself, “do intercourse?”

 

Janna couldn't keep a straight face at that adorable obliviousness.

 

So Star tried again, “the pants off dance off.”

 

“OHMYGOD!” She rolled over and held her stomach that was aching with her laughter, “where did you get that one?”

 

“Ferguson...” Star replied with a red face, “stop laughing at me.”

 

“I-I'm not,” she lied and bit her cheek to restrain her smile. “I've got a better term for you.”

 

“There are more?”

 

“Yes, there are lots of ways to call it but lets just keep it at making love.”

 

“What... that doesn't make any sense...”

 

“Trust me, it's better.”

 

“Hm... so I gotta ask him to make love with me?”

 

Janna raised her brows with another upcoming fit of laughter, “yes. That's exactly what you should do, though you better wait on it and ask him when he's not mad anymore.”

 

“Alright, thanks Janna.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco woke with a feeling that would've been an overwhelming amount of pain if it hadn't been replaced by a strange numbness that had resulted from the painkilling medication. A big room, four beds of which only two were occupied and his supposed roommate was out cold so Marco counted himself alone as the only conscious person. There was an IV running through his hand and from the looks of the bag at the top, he could tell that it had been there for a while as it was almost running out.

 

The clock told him it was 08:26 AM, meaning he'd only gotten about six and a half hours of sleep after he had managed to escape Pony's attacks and steal her dimensional scissors to get himself back to earth and struggle to the nearest hospital. He would've called himself an ambulance to get there faster but he'd dropped his phone back at home and was now unable to let anyone know about his whereabouts.

 

Which is why he was very surprised when there was a sudden visitor, knocking on the window before sliding it open and stepping in. Which raised only more questions because Marco was pretty sure that his room was about three stories high...

 

But when the person stood in front of his bed, Marco was able to see the Guy Fawkes mask and let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, it's you. Glad to see you're alright Tom.”

 

There was a shift in the mask when he tilted his head in confusion and looked at Marco before asking, “who's Tom?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star woke up with a terrible feeling, though it wasn't a hangover or anything. She actually felt very fit, unlike Janna the moaning zombie who'd been unwilling to get up as early as Star and kept sleeping in.

 

But Star was now worrying herself by the fact that Janna was still here and Marco wasn't anywhere to be found. At least not in the house, _'did he even get home last night?'_

 

She'd asked Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, who had no clue about where their son could be but had assured her that Marco wasn't that much of a party beast and knew how to take care of himself so he was probably fine. As calming as it was, Star was a little disturbed by the mellow reaction and kept searching as she tried to call his phone and heard it ringing...

 

In her own room, on the floor as she remembered that Marco had been so absorbed by it before they'd left and dropped it when Pony had yelled at him. Star then realized that the answer was very obvious and rushed to her mirror and slammed the call button.

 

It went over...and over...and over...until she accepted that there was no reply from the probably hungover party pony. But that left her without any leads, unless there was someone else she could ask.

 

She called again and this time got answered by a tired Katrina, “Star? Why are you calling so early?”

 

“Marco didn't come home last night!”

 

“He didn't?” She looked more awake now and frowned, “wasn't Pony supposed to take him home?”

 

“Pony isn't picking up.”

 

“No, she can't answer her own mirror because she's with me.”

 

“What... did she come home with you?”

 

“Actually she practically moved in with me, she takes our accidental marriage very seriously.” Katrina said it with a hint of a smile, seemingly not displeased with the fact.

 

“Do you know if Pony managed to find Marco?”

 

“Well yeah, she told me that she found him and took care of him.”

 

“Oh, did she bring him to your home then?”

 

“Uh... no. He's not here.”

 

“Does Pony know where he is?”

 

“Probably, how about I wake her up and send her over to help you look?”

 

“That would be a great help, thanks!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Fear was spelled with a capital F and mixed with a twinge of confusion as Marco found himself pretty much dumbfounded by the stranger in front of him. “Who are you?”

 

“Just a traveler,” he replied nonchalant and looked around the room as if he was looking around a museum. Everything seemed interesting to him as he inspected every piece of equipment and nearly pulled the plug on Marco's roommate before he was stopped.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

He let go of the plug and stepped away from Marco, “I actually came here for revenge.”

 

“On an old guy like him?”

 

“Huh?” He looked at the unconscious man in the bed before shaking his head and laughing, “an old guy yes but not this one.” His laughter died out when he noticed the puzzled look on Marco's face and he explained, “I actually came to this dimension to get revenge on a bunch of blue guys for what they did to me.”

 

Old blue guys that were able to travel between the dimensions... “You mean Glossaryk and Father Time?”

 

He tilted his masked face again in surprise, “you know them? I wouldn't have thought... although that actually makes sense since you're the time lord here.”

 

“...what...”

 

“You know, I'd been looking for those guys since forever and finally managed to trace their time and dimension and then I came here!” He said it as if it was the greatest news he'd ever heard. “You have no idea how surprised I was to see a time line with a version of myself that isn't ruled over by destiny.”

 

“Destiny... Wait, how do you know about all that stuff?”

 

“Because I've tried for so long to get my way, traveled to so many different times and dimensions until I finally figured out that my outcome had been decidedly set by fate so that I could never compliance my dream.”

 

“...what were you trying to accomplish then?”

 

“World domination,” he said with a dreamy sigh.

 

“...okay...”

 

His voice then turned more angry as he huffed, “but those two bearded blues just had to ruin it all! At the peak of my power, the highest point of my uprising during the war and they suddenly decide to force me into a marriage with me arch nemesis.” He gestured wildly as he groaned, hands blazing with fire. “I mean, can you believe that?”

 

“Uh...” Right now he didn't know just what to believe anymore. “Just... why did they do that?”

 

“Oh, I was hoping you could tell me...”

 

“Sorry, but I have no idea.”

 

“Too bad,” he shrugged with the anger that disappeared as quickly as it had shown. “Oh well, it doesn't really matter anymore. Because I just found something much greater.”

 

He wasn't sure on whether he really wanted to know what this intruder was talking about but experience had taught that it's futile to try gaining understanding from an interdimensional stranger and that he'd better just get along with it. So Marco asked, “what did you find then?”

 

There was something upbeat about his voice as he leaned in and replied, “you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Haha, yeah you.” He laughed and spoke with pride, “the only version of myself that's managed to defy destiny. Man, how'd you pull it off?”

 

“Uh... I got a lend lease from Cosmo... If that's what you're asking.”

 

“You... a lend lease? But-how?”

 

“I dunno... he kinda offered.”

 

“But doesn't he hate your guts?”

 

“What? No, he's a cool guy.”

 

“But... I don't... He just gave it to you?”

 

“No, like I said. It's a loan.”

 

“Hm... do you think he'd be willing to give me one as well?”

 

“Uh...” Marco had no idea, as for the fact that he still had no idea who he was talking to. But just to humor him and maybe get rid of him he lied, “maybe?”

 

“Yeah, maybe...” He nodded, “to hell with it! I'm just gonna go to him and ask!”

 

“...good luck with that...”

 

The stranger let out a happy hum as he climbed out the window, turning his head one last time before jumping out and saying, “thank Ubaldo!”

 

“What...........?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

All heads turned to the noise of the loud entrance when an angry Star barged into the hospital, followed by a very sorry Pony.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so super sorry. Like girl you have no idea how sorry I am-

 

“SHUT IT!” Star fumed before realizing the attention she'd drawn from the staff and other members of the building, she waved them off and started walking. “You shouldn't even be apologizing to me, Pony. You gotta say it to Marco, if he can ever even forgive you.”

 

“Darn,” Pony whined. “And I still haven't apologized to Katrina either...”

 

“Is she mad at you as well?”

 

“She will be when she finds out that I beat up my father in law.”

 

“...just how many people did you beat up? And why would you do that to Buffrog?”

 

“What, no... I meant the other in laws.”

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“Remember that babysitters contract you and Marco signed with Buffrog?”

 

Star vaguely remembered back when she had forced Marco into babysitting with her so that she could pretend and play house, which was an unknown fact to him as he thought they'd just taken on a job she needed help with.

 

Pony wasn't very surprised at Star's lack of knowledge on the matter, “you guys basically signed to be her godparents.”

 

“Isn't that a job for fairies?”

 

“Like Buffrog could ever afford a fairy, plus Katrina says you two are like the best parents ever so that's a winner right there. Only the issue is now that Katrina and I are married, you guys are like... my in laws or something.”

 

Star smacked her face with her palm, again regretting the old self that never bothered to read the fine print. “Oh my god...”

 

“Don't worry girl,” Pony said. “I won't let the stigmatic title of mother in law change our friendship, you're still my bestest bestie~”

 

“ _Not now,”_ Star groaned and walked up to the counter. “Hi, is there a patient here under the name of Marco Diaz?”

 

“There was, actually. He got discharged an hour ago... I think.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Well, the doctor didn't want him to leave but he healed up surprisingly fast and insisted on leaving. I saw him come in and leave in some fancy tux or something, must have been a wild party he had going on.”

 

“How bad were his injuries?” Star asked and noticed how Pony's eyes grew wide with fear.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

1\. Interstellar space party.

2\. Marriage ceremony with Tom.

3\. Going to jail.

4\. Into rehabilitation.

5\. A visit to the hospital.

 

All in all, compared to the usual adventures and stress he had gone through, he allowed himself to call it a rough night. Therefor his happiness to finally go home was very understandable and it would've been a warm welcome had there been anyone to greet him.

 

Well, there actually was someone. Only Marco hadn't expected to see him again and didn't quite know how to feel about it. “What are you doing here?”

 

The masked friend laid sprawled on the couch, “relax dude. Our parents aren't home.”

 

“Our... what?”

 

“By the way, it didn't work.”

 

“What didn't work?”

 

“That thing with the cosmos, he totally rejected me!”

 

“You actually went there?”

 

“Yeah, but it was a stupid idea.”

 

Marco did a small side step, slowly shying away from the masked creep. “What are you trying to do actually?”

 

“To get what I want.”

 

Marco gulped, nearing the door as he dared to ask. “What do you want?”

 

He monotoned his reply with no kidding around as he suddenly appeared in front of Marco. “I want your freedom.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I don't wannaaaaa,” Pony whined as she got dragged along by her bestie.

 

“You're coming along and you _will_ apologize to him!”

 

“But that's so embarrassing, I beat him up so bad girl. You have no idea, he's never gonna forgive me.”

 

“Doesn't matter!”

 

Star opened the door, ready to yell and call for Marco but saw that there was no longer any need to look for him when she saw thought she saw the back of someone standing near the door. “Marco?”

 

He looked up, revealing the mask that looked a tad familiar to her.

 

She stepped in, still holding onto Pony as she took in the situation. “Hey, aren't you that rude guy from the party?”

 

“Eh... no.”

 

“Then what's up with that mask?”

 

“...someone gave it to me...” he said and was met with a spell that blasted his mask away.

 

Star's eyes grew wide as she gasped at the horrible and terrifying sight of what was underneath and cried out, “MARCO! WHEN DID YOU GROW A BEARD?”

 

“Uh...”

 

He knew how much she hated it whenever he got scruffy but this was much worse, “is this some form of punishment? Are you really that mad at me?”

 

“People have called me mad before,” he snickered.

 

Star approached him slowly with caution, “...are you really mad?”

 

“Uh...” he looked as if he was trying to search for a right answer as he replied. “What do you think I am?”

 

“I'm really sorry,” Star said and tried to get closer to him but noticed him slightly moving away. “Please, can you forgive me?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“I'll do anything for you!”

 

He stared at her with disbelieve before his face turned into something curious as he asked. “Anything...?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco knew where he was... although he recognized the castle, only just barely. It wasn't quite the same with everything that seemed withered and broken down. Old and rickety furniture, messy and dust all over the place. It was almost as if the place had been abandoned or just got very neglected and it had looked strange to him at first. But after looking around and finding his way to the main hall he saw there were just enough similarities and signs that made him realize it was the castle where Star had grown up in.

 

He supposed this meant he was on Mewni, but it wasn't how he'd known the world to be. It was dark and cold, the people were poor and starving. However, there was no war going on for once and not a single grain of corn to be found.

 

He knew this wasn't real, it couldn't be. Everything in his mind screamed at the impossibility of the situation and Marco finally managed to figure out where he was. Although he didn't want to believe it at first, everything around him proved that this was a very different version of Mewni as he'd been sent off to a different version of reality by a different version of himself...

 

His headache told him that his painkillers were wearing off and it wasn't like he could use Star's wand to relieve his pain. Though maybe he thought he could find something in the castle's kitchen to take care of himself before he'd search for a way to get back to earth... his earth.

 

For some reason, he was unable to find the kitchen. Getting lost in the mess that was left of the castle and somehow finding his way to a random study room and was about to shut the door before he noticed a light and saw someone reading near the candle. “Star?” He gasped and stepped in.

 

She looked up and scowled, “oh it's you...”

 

He stared at her face, or rather he was staring at the scar on her cheek and noticing just how short her hair was as it barely touched her shoulders. Then she was also wearing some sort of armor and hunched over a large map that she tried to hide for some reason. She rolled up the map and pushed her books aside, “what are _you_ doing here?”

 

“I uh...”

 

“The fact that we're married now doesn't mean that we have to see each other, you know? Or are you here to mock me, because I never agreed to this!”

 

There was something very unsettling in the way she snapped at him because this was the first time he'd ever seen Star this angry and especially since that anger was directed at him. He had no idea just how to react but there was no need to when she glanced at him again to take a second look as she saw something rather confusing.

 

“What... what happened to your beard?”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“That's all of it,” Star sighed and swallowed her embarrassment as she had brought Marco to the end of the tour through her secrets closet. “Those are all the secrets I've ever kept from you.”

 

“This is... did you...” He seemed to struggle with just comprehending everything she'd told him just now and shook his head, “you pretended to look like another girl and kissed me in front of some sort of book club?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Were you trying to spy on me or something? Or was it a curse you placed on my lips?”

 

“What? No, I was trying to help you.”

 

“Help me?”

 

“Yeah, to give you a better reputation.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Because you deserved some more attention and maybe a little appreciation.”

 

“Wait...” He paused with a frown as he spoke out his new discovery, “you're on my side?”

 

“I... what?”

 

“You know... because you're Mewman and I'm...”

 

“What's that got anything to do with it?”

 

“Huh...” He murmured with a contemplative expression before walking out of her closet and beckoning for her to follow.

 

“Is something wrong, Marco?”

 

“No... I just thought that the princess of Mewni would have different kind of secrets in store for me.” He'd actually hoped for something more useful to help him take on his war on Mewni again. Or at least give him an explanation on why he hadn't been able to use his magic the way he did before, because something was straining him only he didn't know what... He was now the only Marco Diaz left in this time line, shouldn't that mean that it was now his?

 

However, when he thought back on his visit to Cosmo and tried to figure out where he failed, he switched his focus to where the other Marco had succeeded and then he realized the one and only different reason as to why this universe wouldn't accept him as Marco Ubaldo Diaz... Because his middle name wasn't Ubaldo he couldn't bind himself to the contract that Cosmo had set up, _'that damn clever fairy.'_

 

But he was clever too, meaning he'd find a way to change his name and make this time line all his.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

He knew this wasn't the Star he knew, this was a completely different person that had nothing to do with the girl he loved. Yet, in a sad way he felt kind of hurt by seeing that hate in her eyes every time she looked at him. He looked away, avoiding her gaze as he stared off at the shelves. “You've got a lot of books here.”

 

“I like to read,” she calmly stated.

 

“Do you have any spell books?”

 

“...you took all my spell books, remember?”

 

“Oh... uhm.” He had to calculate every word he was saying as he didn't think he could explain the actual situation to her and opted that it was best to play dumb with her as he tried to be convincing. “Where did I leave those?”

 

“I don't know, probably somewhere in your library or something.”

 

“I've got a library?”

 

She turned her head with a sigh, “I don't have time for this...”

 

“No, please. I... just forgot the way... since the castle is so big and messy, you know?”

 

There was a hint of suspicion in her icy glare before she seemed to think of her own conclusion, “you're lost... that explains why you're here.”

 

“Haha, yeah...” He laughed but saw that she couldn't appreciate his amusement. “Uhm, can you get me there?”

 

“I can... but you never let me get anywhere near the library?”

 

“Oh, well I guess it's fine now.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You mean I can go there now?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

She almost smiled before pulling back by a defensive quick switch, “are you trying to trick me or something?”

 

“What... why would I do that?”

 

“I don't know, you tell me.”

 

“Can you just show me the way?”

 

She thought carefully before nodding, “fine. But don't try to pull anything funny or I'll gut you.”

 

He laughed but her face made no indication of a joke and he shut himself to silently follow her through the castle. She led him to the library where he'd hopefully find a spell or something to help him get back and was amazed by the amount of books it held... “This could take a while...”

 

“What?”

 

“Eh... nothing,” he muttered. “Why don't you go read or something?”

 

She gasped, “I can pick out a book?”

 

“Whatever you want,” he said and took off as he started searching the spell books with it's variety of subjects. Most of the spell books were focused on warrior spells and war tactics, also many curses and ways of dark magic were found. He realized that he wasn't looking in the right section after finishing the last book and thought he might better browse something that had more to do with the actual world rather than looking at random evil spells.

 

There were a few atlases and Marco even found a book with statements of law that were surprisingly different and cruel compared to the Mewni he used to know. There was a legal settlement on monster trades and fairy slavery, an alliance with several underworld, an arms race that seemed to make out the biggest part of Mewni's income and some poor choices on tax income. He frowned at the pages and took a pen (from his super handy pouch) and scratched the lines of text, replacing them with his own ideas or just plainly removing them. He didn't care if it made no difference, he couldn't stand looking at what Mewni had come to.

 

He threw the book aside and started searching the other books.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Sir, I'm sorry but your citizenship has been denied.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you failed the civic integration test, meaning that you can't fit in our society and I can't add you to our citizen registration.”

 

He had cursed and yelled at the poor secretary, who was surprisingly resilient at his anger, before he accepted this defeat. It was obvious to him that he first had to learn more about this world before he can officially become an American citizen and change his name to Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

 

He sighed at the fact of having to retake the test and glared at the failing grade because, how dare they degrade the most powerful and cunning emperor of all? He was Marco Furcas Diaz, for fuck sake. He looked over the ridiculous questions before burning the paper within his hands. All these things he knew nothing about, even though it was a short spin off of his own lime line. Yet this world was so different from his own it was practically alien to him, but that was about to change.

 

“Star!” Called her as soon as he'd returned from city hall.

 

She was with him in an instant, nearly tripping off the stairs. “What's wrong? Why are you yelling?”

 

“You gotta help me with something.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Culture, moral, history, religion and community.” Everything he needed to figure out and learn to understand this new world, after all... _'How hard could it be?'_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It had been almost a day.

 

Marco had made some sort of progress by creating a neat pile of books that were counted as _read_ and had placed nearly half of the library in that stack but found nothing that could help him get back to his earth.

 

There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked up at Star, “oh... hi.”

 

“Hi?” She raised her brows at him, surprised at the greeting and sheer acknowledgment of her presence.

 

He noticed her strange look, “is something wrong?”

 

“I... I wanted to ask...”

 

“Ask me what?”

 

“Well... just. How did you do it?”

 

Marco felt a bit nervous, fearing that she might have figured him out already, “...do what?”

 

“My people... they're no longer suffering from poverty of hunger, the arms race got replaced by agricultural trading goods and services, tax income has changed and the economy rate has risen by 27%.”

 

Marco pursed his lips and tried to hide his confused face behind the over sized spell book he was holding, “what's your point?”

 

“They all say that it's all because of you!”

 

“Uh...”

 

“You changed the law, didn't you?”

 

“What... you mean that law book?” He asked and dug out the binder to show his scribbles along the scratched out text.

 

Star looked at him, flabbergasted and gaping. “What... what did you do?!”

 

“Oh that... I was just pitching some ideas.”

 

“Just pitching? Marco, you've changed the entire law system of Mewni!”

 

“What... no I just wrote it down.”

 

“Exactly! Everything you write down in her is taken as an official sign!”

 

“...what...”

 

“You've actually _changed_ the law, Marco. I can't believe you!”

 

“I'm sorry!”

 

“You're sorry?”

 

“I didn't know you'd get mad.”

 

“I'm not mad...”

 

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Oh, sorry. Force of habit.”

 

“Then you're not mad?”

 

“Of course not! Marco, you've made a huge change in a way I never thought possible!”

 

He shied away, not knowing how to feel about her sudden change in behavior because she wasn't glaring at him anymore like she'd done before. “Are you alright?”

 

“I'm more than alright!” She said happily, “I'm the happiest I've ever been! You just saved my people! I never thought you were able to do something like that, really. When we were in that war, I thought that we were fated to be enemies and I felt cursed when we were forced into marriage by those blue guys.”

 

“Oh...” he replied and shrugged.

 

She smiled at him, “I guess you're not so bad after all.”

 

“Okay,” he muttered in an inattentive reply. He hadn't really been listening to her as he just found an interesting article on inter-time-dimensional communication in an old newspaper. “Hey Star, do you know what this is?”

 

She looked at the article and the picture he pointed at, “oh. That's a seeing globe.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“It's something witches often use to see into the future.”

 

“Oh... then it can't look into other time lines?”

 

She raised a brow, “what makes you think that?”

 

“It says here that you can make an inter-time-dimensional link, it doesn't necessarily say anything about what way the time seeing works. Meaning that I could use it to look into another time line, right?”

 

“Well, I've never actually used one of those and that is an odd way to think of it but not entirely impossible.”

 

“Can you help me get one?”

 

“...why?”

 

“I really need it.”

 

“...fine,” she complied with a hint of doubt. “Consider it as a thank you for saving Mewni.”

 

“What...?”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Star had been noticing some strange things about Marco, meaning he was being weirder than usual. She knew that sometimes he'd not act like himself when under stress but at the moment she couldn't think of a single reason for him to be under any sort of stress. Unless... he was still mad at her?

 

It could be, because she wasn't willing to believe the way he'd reacted to her when she first came home to him and he'd acted like nothing strange had ever happened.

 

“Marco... are you still mad at me?”

 

“Of course not,” he commented without looking up from the newspaper.

 

“You're lying.”

 

“No, what makes you think that?” His answer was quick and curious.

 

Star chewed her lip hesitantly, “because you've been so distant lately and I just can't seem to figure you out with all these strange things you've been doing.”

 

“Str-” He stopped himself as he thought to avert the subject from his strange doings, “you think I've been acting distant?”

 

“Yeah...” She hadn't really wanted to admit it and let it come across as something needy but she felt a little disheartened at his lack of attention.

 

“How do you mean Star?”

 

“Just today, when you went out. You didn't even kiss me goodbye.”

 

He hummed, “that reminds me. I gotta head out for a while.”

 

“Really?”

 

There was a thoughtful look on his face as he stood and went to the door, “Star! Come here!”

 

She blinked in confusion but did as he said, following him to the door where she got pulled into a tight hold and deep kiss as he pressed her against the wall. She barely got time to realize what was going on as he suddenly let her go and opened the door.

 

“There, hope you're happy now.”

 

...she was scared...

 

Because something about that kiss felt off and very wrong to her, only she couldn't explain how. It was just a feeling that settled heavily in her stomach because she was a little unwilling and scared to doubt Marco like that...

 

But isn't that something she'd done before? Or rather hadn't, which is why Marco had been so mad at her before. Since she hadn't been able to recognize Mina imposing as Marco... but what if that wasn't the case right now? Maybe she was just looking for excuses to explain the dread in her heart...

 

She didn't know what to do... But after binge robbing the kitchen and looking at a certain little red piece of fruit, she got an idea of how to prove her doubt. It was a silly plan, as it was just as silly to worry so much about just one kiss. However that was the only kiss she'd gotten in days and it just felt so wrong, she needed to prove this so she could rule out her distrust and put her heart at ease.

 

He finally came back home and Star helped him carry the stack of encyclopedias (she had no idea why he had those).

 

“Star, what are you doing?”

 

“Come, sit.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just want to ask you a few questions.”

 

Oh boy, he silently cursed and saw from the look on her face that she might be on to him for real this time. But then he also found it a bit curious... because how could she possibly know so soon? He thought and figured that there was no way she could know about what was going on. Although he was curious to what she wanted to ask.

 

“Go ahead,” he said with a confident smirk. “Ask me anything you want.”

 

“Your mother's name.”

 

“Why do you want to know that?”

 

“Just say it,” she demanded.

 

“Angie Diaz.”

 

“Your father's name.”

 

“Rafael Diaz.”

 

“...your first crush?”

 

“Jacky Lynn Thomas.”

 

“Your favorite food.”

 

“Nacho's.”

 

“Favorite movie.”

 

“Hand to hand to hand, the original.”

 

It went on like that with her asking him questions about all the things that distinguished Marco as himself and him answering everything correctly.

 

She laughed, happy and relieved. She almost couldn't believe how silly she'd been for being so paranoid and felt a bit guilty for doubting him in the first place. “Sorry for interrogating you like that...”

 

“That's alright, I like games. I haven't played 20 questions in a while.”

 

“Right... 20 questions,” she smiled. Thankful for the excuse he just gave her, “and here's your reward!” She said and gave him the fruit she'd gotten from the kitchen earlier.

 

“A cherry?” He asked curiously as he took her offer.

 

“You know you love those.”

 

“Right...” He said and was about to eat it before Star noted.

 

“I want you to try that trick again.”

 

“...what trick...”

 

“You know, the one where you put a knot in the stem with your tongue?”

 

“Oh, alright I'll try.” He shrugged and did as he was told, chewing the cherry away and working his tongue and teeth around the stem before he pulled a struggling face and spit out the tiny chewed up twig. “Sorry, Star. No can do~” He smiled and patted her head as he walked off.

 

However, Star wasn't able to return the smile. With her eyes fixed on the stem and it's failed knot... she now felt more scared than before.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

With Star's help, he was able to get the seeing globe from a certain witch he hadn't expected to meet within this realm of time but thankfully this Janna was willing to trade her globe for a few spells he knew.

 

They went back to the castle as they set up the globe along with the manual.

 

“What's so funny?” Star asked as she noticed the snickering look on Marco's face.

 

He couldn't help it but did his best to restrain his laugh, “it's just ironic to see you using an instruction manual.”

 

She raised a brow, “I always go by the manual.”

 

He laughed even harder and she ignored him as she set up the globe with her wand, “lets see... a set up spell? Darn, I don't know any of those...”

 

“Oh, but I do.” Marco said as he recalled the set up spells the fairies had given him with the wand registration.

 

“Can I borrow your wand?”

 

“My wand...?”

 

“Just real quick.”

 

She first wanted to protest, along with the fact that he'd once been the one to try and steal it from her and now he was just asking to borrow it? However, she was sitting right next to him and there was something in those oblivious eyes of his that made her willing to trust him.

 

Using the wand with surprising ease, like it was nothing new. He took the globe and chanted the spell as it suddenly glowed in his hands.

 

Star blinked rapidly, “you know all those spells from the top of your head?”

 

“Huh, what spells?”

 

“I mean, like the ones you gave to Janna.”

 

“Oh yeah, I know a few...” He'd been studying with Star for some time now and only now figured that he'd come quite a long way, although he was still a novice.

 

She silently watched him set the whole thing up, barely taking any notes from the manual as he somehow seemed to know what he was doing.

 

“Guess you know more than only warrior spells,” she laughed.

 

“Warrior spells?”

 

“I've never seen you do anything else with your magic.”

 

“Oh,” he sighed, not at all surprised by this fact of his evil counterpart. “Well I know a lot of healing spell too.”

 

This was a genuine surprise to her, “you do?” For someone as destructive as him to even know anything of fixing something, she was aghast.

 

“Sure, and believe me do they come in handy!” He said with a wild gesture when he reminded himself of the sorrowful times with mina and Pony. “I can do prophylactics like protections and infliction barriers or heal dental fixes, bone fractures, wound care, hemorrhage, internal damage, scar tissue...”

 

She noticed his stare before realizing what he was looking at as she covered part of her face with her hand. “That's just an old battle scar.”

 

He noticed her discomfort, “is it bothering you?”

 

“...I've had it for as long as I can remember.”

 

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, “you must've been pretty young when you fought that battle...”

 

She looked away, “that's none of your business.”

 

He faltered, as cold and as snappy she could be sometimes but he just couldn't bare to see her like this. Even though it wasn't his Star, he felt like no version of her should ever feel sad. And it was unannounced and with none of her consent that he pointed the wand at her face.

 

“What are you...”

 

He aimed and shot the quick and painless spell, she wouldn't even have noticed had she not seen it.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

“Uhm...” He felt a bit of regret for his actions when he saw that hateful look return to her eyes as he carefully handed the wand back to her. “...your welcome...”

 

“Welcome?” She repeated and felt at her face, then taking out her pocket mirror and gasping at her reflection. “Y-you, how- what did you just...”

 

“I... uhm.” He gulped and closed his eyes, ready for whatever impact was about to come, be it a slap or a scream. Hence his surprise when neither of those met his expectation and instead he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered with a pink blush before darting out of the room.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star's first course of action had been a mirror call with Pony, asking on Mina's whereabouts to find out if she might have escaped. But Pony had assured her that Mina had taken her place at saint O's and they'd surely know if she ever got out because no one had come to get Pony back yet. Meaning that the changeling was still in her place as a pretending flying princess pony head.

 

Star felt guilty for wishing it wasn't true, because in reality Mina seemed like less of a threat than whatever Star was dealing with right now. Something or someone unknown...

 

She had never felt this scared before in all her life, and that was saying something. Because there had been times of near death instances, but at least that had been with an understanding of what was going on and right now she had no idea. What frightened her even more was the possibility of this not being her real Marco and making her wonder just what could've happened to the real one.

 

She found herself at the point of going crazy and paranoid when she'd put a halo on him and asked him who he was. His answer was honest and clear, only his eyes looked like that of a lying person despite the fact that the halo had taken his words as the truth.

 

She huffed and sighed to calm herself and tried to desperately to come to her senses, she was probably overreacting. Which was something she did so often anyway, meaning that this was likely less of a big deal than she made it out to be.

 

Because she had no proof, only scaring herself with the fact that his goodbye kisses felt off and his inability to tie a knot with his tongue... what kind of proof was that?

 

For that reason she'd called in her expert, only to get disappointed with more disprove of her initial theory as Janna gave out her result. “These are his real fingerprints and his DNA matches perfectly... why did you want to know this?”

 

“Uh... just wondering how all that stuff with the fingerprints work...”

 

“Have you been watching CSI or something?”

 

If it had stood for _clone spy investigation,_ then yes. Not that Star knew what it really meant but nodded anyway as she thanked Janna.

 

She had no clues, no proof and no lead to go on but the feeling in her gut.

 

“Star! I'm home!”

 

She jumped in her place, hearing the front door shut and she carefully walked down the stairs to see him sitting on the couch. As she moved her hand along the banister, she noticed how she was trembling. Only it wasn't quite the fear but the uneasiness that settled as she got closer to him, careful in her approach when she stood before him and squeezed her own hands to stop them from shaking and hide her fear.

 

“Marco?”

 

He looked up at her with exhausted eyes and grumbled, “what?”

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a shaky breath.

 

He asked again, “what is it?”

 

“I... uhm...”

 

“Just say it.”

 

Her words were barely more than a whisper, “I love you.”

 

He smiled up at her and chimed, “I love you too!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If I'm going to write a chapter with a love confession then there's really only one person that could possibly inspire me to do so!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49CcCjNua9w)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [(oh look a link!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=WBDRxblF6js#t=79)

**Chapter 19**

 

Marco had been hunching over the crystal globe for far too long, each second he was here meant that Star was still stuck with his other version. He had no idea if she'd manage to figure it out or not but that was beside the point because he just wanted to get back and keep her safe from the bastard that took his place.

 

Only it was difficult to work with the globe. It was old, scratched and withered, resulting in a cloudy view of what he could find in some near time lines. He had let Star help him out to translate the instruction, which she'd done very faithful to the manual. And after a while he was able to get the future vision he desired, working his way throughout the times and dimensions. Meanwhile, Star had fallen asleep with her face in a random fairy tale book.

 

She looked so strangely peaceful like that, very different from her hateful act from before. And with the scar removed from her face and her features so relaxed, she looked rather pretty. Although this wasn't his Star, he kept reminding himself, though he had to admit that the short haircut didn't look bad but she'd probably smack him if he told her that. Or not... he wondered as he thought back to that kiss on his cheek and the look on her face.

 

He shook the thought away and redirected his focus on the globe. It was easy to get distracted when so sleepless and deprived of all energy and feeling. His fingers felt number each time he held onto the future globe and peeked into another dimension. But after a while of struggling and thinking, he figured it out. The way to look into his own dimension was found when he recognized a certain color that took over the infinite dark space that was shown through the crystal. He recognized this display from when he'd traveled with father time and remembered the way he'd taken when they went to visit Cosmo. First into the Charlemagne- then five light years ahead... pass the gamma ray burst and then into the supernova...

 

Meaning that if he went in reverse, he could find his way to his own time line. And that task was exactly as difficult as it sounded, after getting lost many times but managing to find his way to the Charlemagne event into the Charrington event and all the way back to his original time-verse. He picked out the places and coordinated the way to his home when he saw his very own house come into the vision of the globe...

 

And what he saw wasn't pretty. Although at first he'd been happy to see Star safe and well, but then he noticed the distress on her face and tuned up the sound to hear what she was saying. She was yelling and screaming at someone and when he moved the field of vision just a bit, Marco was able to see and hear just who she was yelling at.

 

“STAR!”

 

She was shaken and shoved when Marco called her and desperately tried to wake her. “Marco... what are you doing?”

 

There was panic in his eyes and no time to explain, “I NEED A PAIR OF DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS!”

 

“Oh... wha-

 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY?!”

 

“Calm down,” she said and pried his hands off her shoulders. “I've got them right here.”

 

He snatched them from her hands as soon as she had them from her purse, “hey! What do you think you're doing?”

 

“I'm going back,” he fumed and tore through the air as he opened the dimension.

 

She saw him jump into the messy portal and quickly followed suit, “hold on that's dangerous!”

 

Her words were unheard but she knew that he understood when he saw the messed up and rotten place that was once earth. He barely looked at it before he tore up another portal and moved on with Star at his heels, “where do you think you're going?”

 

He ignored her, moving from various dimensions and each time taking just a bare glimpse before he moved on to the next one until they finally got back to the library and he thrashed the scissors aimlessly in the air where he created a mess of glitching dimensional portals. Star had to take his arm and lock it behind his back in order for him to let go of the scissors.

 

“Jeez Marco, calm down.” She said and let go of him while she put the scissors down on the table, “what where you doing?”

 

“It's not working...”

 

“What's not working?”

 

“The scissors,” he replied with broken words. He held his head in his hands as he wrecked his mind in search of a solution, “why can't your scissors take me to another time?”

 

Star stared at his miserable figure, “dimensional scissors can't do that... they're just for inter dimensional traveling.”

 

He huffed and picked up the scissors again, angrily rutting them through the air with each word. “Why. Can't. I. Get. Back?!”

 

“Get back where?” She asked and worriedly stepped aside to avoid another messy portal that was glitched up with anger. “Please, just tell me what's going on.”

 

“I gotta get home.”

 

“...since when do you want to go back to earth?”

 

“Not earth, I mean my time...” he said with an upset voice. Only she had no idea why he was being so upset about of what could've shaken him to be like this.

 

She then saw the globe on the table and recognized a girl with long blond hair...

 

“Marco... where are you trying to go exactly?”

 

He looked a little unsure before answering, “my time-verse... I gotta get back to my own time line.”

 

“Oh...”

 

He glanced up at her, surprised with the mild reaction. “I... uhm. You see... I'm not really from here.”

 

She nodded, “I get that.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course I do, it only makes sense for me because you're so different from the Marco I know. He's not the good natured and kind hearted type like you, he would never help anyone, let alone me of all people.” And all this time she also had a feeling that this was too good to be true.

 

But none the less she was happy for the event that had transpired up to this moment because it was truly the happiest she'd been in a long time.

 

Marco let out the relieved breath he was holding, “thank god. Then maybe you can help me get back?”

 

“I... I don't know...”

 

“Please-

 

He was going to plead, beg her for a solution. But he stopped when he heard a sound emitting from the crystal globe that sounded much like the loud shrilly voice he knew so well and had come to love over the years. He heard Star yelling and shouting at the other Marco.

 

“What's going on?”

 

Marco shushed her as he glanced into the globe and faltered at the sight of the distressed Star...

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“You're not him!” She cried out as she backed away from him.

 

He let out a tired sigh with a glowering look, “I've already told you that I _am_ the real, one and only Marco Diaz.”

 

She sniffled and wiped her nose, “no you're not...”

 

“Do you need prove? Just put a halo on my head, test my DNA, run my prints, pull every revealing spell you've got or check my birthmarks if you need.”

 

“I already did that!”

 

“Then that proves-

 

“It proves nothing!” She insisted and held up her wand when he tried to get closer.

 

“Why do you keep saying that?”

 

“Because,” she nearly chocked her words. “The real Marco loves me!”

 

He quirked a brow, “but I already told you that I love you.”

 

“But you didn't mean it!”

 

He looked up to check if there wasn't some secret halo on top of him but he was safe from that so he stuck with his claim. “Sure I did, look. I even shaved off the beard!”

 

Star closed her eyes and covered her ears, “you're not real, you're not real, you're not real, you're not real-

 

She regretted the choice to close her eyes when she peeked and saw that he was now closer than before, standing right in front of her with a blank look but dangerous aura.

 

It was a mystery to him, just how in the world could she possibly tell the difference from him as another version of himself? Her perception of his being was almost praise worthy if he could just figure out how she managed to do that. “Just what makes you think that I'm not the real Marco?”

 

She gulped and held up her wand in a defensive stance, “the real Marco loves me.”

 

“And what makes you think that I don't love you?”

 

“B-because,” she stammered and let go of her wand with one hand to point at her face.

 

He tilted his head in confusion before noticing what she mean and he let out a soundless, _'ooooooh.'_ And with that he suddenly felt incredibly dumb as he realized his mistake, “you're going through mewberty?”

 

She gasped, “you should know that already!”

 

“Yeah, well. My cover's already blown now.” He shrugged, “and you're not nearly as powerful as I thought you'd be. Especially in comparison to your other time-version, so I might as well get rid of you.”

 

Now that statement was something he shouldn't have spoken at all, for they had no idea that they were being watched through a very far off piece of crystal...

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“Marco please, stop!” Star yelped and dove away as he created yet another portal. “You can't get there with those scissors!”

 

“YES I CAN!”

 

However she kept begging, he insisted on trying. Not giving up as he kept jabbing and poaching through the dimensional force with the scissors.

 

“It's impossible!”

 

“I DON'T CARE!”

 

It weren't even real portals anymore, just scratches and desperate attempts to flail his anger around as he kept glitching up the dimensional airs.

 

“MARCO, GIVE IT UP! YOU CAN'T DO IT!”

 

“JUST WATCH ME!”

 

She winced at his yell but knew that his anger wasn't meant for her, although she couldn't stand to see it. Especially when she saw his aims becoming reckless and tired, just trying whatever he could as the tears ran down his face.

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, “those are all dimensional portals you're making. None of them will bring you back to her if anywhere at all.” She gestured at the glitching lights and sighed, “just give it up.”

 

Wrong words... she realized that when she saw something else flare up in Marco's eyes. Something that wasn't just his anger but more of his determination coming through as he yelled, “NEVER!”

 

She felt something in his aura that had her dreading for something dangerous, “Marco...”

 

He put down his foot, “I've been stuck here way too long and all this time Star had to do with that bastard who's been breaking her heart by saying he loves her... which is something that _I_ was supposed to tell her a long time ago!”

 

“There's nothing you can do, they're in a whole other time line...”

 

“YES I CAN! That guy's just another version of me, and if he can find his way between times then so can I.”

 

“But he's incredibly strong and has studied the deep magic for years...” Star bit her lip and looked at him with pity.

 

“I DON'T CARE. I'M GONNA GET THERE NOW AND GET RID OF HIM IN THE WORST WAY HE CAN IMAGINE AND THEN I'LL TELL STAR I LOVE HER!”

 

She stared at him with wide eyes, “do you really...?”

 

He glared at the crystal, seeing Star miserable and scared did something to him that made nothing impossible. He took the globe in his hand and threw the scissors somewhere else, not caring where they'd end up.

 

“What are you doing?” Star asked but got her answer when she saw Marco holding the crystal up before he smashed against the table with enough force to crackle it.

 

“Marco, that's a very antique and powerful seeing globe!”

 

“I DON'T CARE!”

 

“Janna's gonna kill you!”

 

“I don't care!”

 

“You don't know what happens if you break it!”

 

“I. DON'T. CARE!” He said and with a final smash he was able to break it into pieces with his hand in the middle of the shattered mess...

 

Apparently this version of Star was also not prone to blood, “oh my god! Your hand!”

 

Marco paid it no mind as he held onto the biggest piece of the shards and held it up, using all his focus and will power. He held the crystal fragment and used it to make a clean cut in the air...

 

Star inspected the cut and gasped, “did you just... make a portal?”

 

“Yes... at least I think so.” Or rather he was just hoping on it.

 

“You're not going in there, are you?”

 

“Of course I am, I have to if I want to safe her.”

 

“But... how did you do that?”

 

“Don't know, don't care.” He shrugged and turned to stand right in front of his newly made time gate. “I gotta go now.”

 

“...can't you stay?”

 

“What...?” He looked at her and saw something odd in her eyes. “I can't stay...” As he said it he saw her worry grow but for him it shouldn't be priority number one right now because his goal was clear. “I gotta be with Star.”

 

“...I'm also Star...”

 

“Huh?”

 

She stepped closer, “would it be considered wrong or cheating if you stayed with me?”

 

“I... uh...” He couldn't bring himself to move away, even when she got so close to him because he could only see the face of Star. Be it his Star or another time-version, it was hard to grasp but his heart faltered when seeing Star looking so sad.

 

But then she suddenly pulled up a smile and patted him on the back, “just kidding~”

 

“What?!”

 

“You should've seen the look on your face!” She laughed.

 

He took a shivering breath, “I really don't have time for this.”

 

“I know,” she said and gestured his entrance at the portal. “I was just thinking that I better enjoy the rest of my freedom and happy times until you send back your evil counterpart.”

 

“I'm sorry that you have to deal with him.”

 

“I'll be fine.”

 

“Oh...” Marco muttered, a little unsure of her quick switch however relieved. “I really gotta go now but hank you, for everything.”

 

“I haven't really done all that much,” she shrugged.

 

“You've helped me find the library, find the article, find the globe, lend me your wand and your scissors. And overall you were the only friend I have in here, so just thank you for being there for me.”

 

She blinked, not once, not twice. But enough times to keep it together as she smiled and chimed, “you're very welcome Mr. invading time traveler. Or should I call you a time lord now? Because I always thought that only time lords were able to travel like that.”

 

Marco laughed at her wild gestures, “I'm really grateful.”

 

There was a tremble in her voice... “And I'm happy to help. Now go get your girl,” she said and shoved him in front of the gate but spun him around to face her as she held him and spoke with a lower voice as she got even closer than before. “Make sure you let her know just how lucky she is to have you, okay?”

 

His stare only lasted for an instant and he didn't get to answer, most because he was unable to do so when she gave him a chaste peck on the lips and pushed him through the portal.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Get away from me!” Star screamed and shivered with each step of his approach, “I'm warning you!”

 

“Or what? You're gonna blast me some of your narwhals?”

 

“I just might...”

 

“Or poof up some warnicorns, add some butterfly's, heck why not use the spider with the top hat blast?” He laughed and noticed her stoic expression, “Star you're not nearly powerful enough to win this fight so why not give it up already?”

 

She pointed her wand, ready to fire as she growled. “Trust me, I've got much more than just a spider with a top hat.”

 

“Is that so...?” He was going to mock her on it but halted when he felt something strange and saw her wand emitting a green light. “AVADA-

 

Her spell was interrupted by a sudden tear in the air and a surprised yelp from the person who fell out of that tear and onto the ground, right between Star and the person she was about to blast. Star had stopped herself in her startled reaction and was lucky to do so because Marco was right in the middle and now got caught by both stares.

 

“M-Marco...?” Star whispered.

 

“Oh shit...”

 

“STAR!” He yelled but was unable to get to her when he was pulled in a lock hold.

 

“How did you get here?” His twin asked.

 

“Does that really matter?”

 

“Yes, because I've been studying inter-time and dimensional travel for years! How come you're able to get back so soon?”

 

“I'm not as stupid as you think.”

 

“Hm... perhaps it was my mistake to underestimate you then. After all, you _are_ the odd singularity of us.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, since you're the only version of us who's got his own free going time line.”

 

“How did you know about that anyway?”

 

“I knew from the first time I saw you... You just look so weird, dude. I didn't even need to question that you were the singularity. Right from the start I could clearly tell that you're the odd individual.”

 

“What... how?”

 

“Because you're so different from us! You know, you're like the only Marco without a beard. What's up with that?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“And you've got zero demon powers and there's nothing evil about you, I don't get you man.”

 

“Well... I don't- I'm just... me.”

 

“Obviously, but hey. At least none of us are judgmental so you can be whatever you want, with or without a beard.”

 

“Thanks...?” He gave his twin a doubtful look, and that doubt was justified when he saw the smirk on his face.

 

“STAR DON'T TRUST HIM!”

 

“What?” Marco looked up at his evil twin, “what are you saying? She knows you're not the real one.”

 

“Does she?”

 

“Of course she does!” Marco said as he got out of the lock hold. Only he wasn't in time to react when his twin grabbed his hands and everything started to spin...

 

Star watched the two spin around until they came to a sudden stop, each of them dizzy and confused. It looked almost like a mime act how they first looked at each other and then simultaneously turned their eyes at her with expectant looks. Only she couldn't figure out which one of them was being earnest and who was pulling the mime act.

 

“What did you do?!” She shrieked.

 

“Me? He's the one who did it!”

 

“No way, you're the one who grabbed me!”

 

“Are you trying to frame me?”

 

“Star, he's trying to confuse you!”

 

“STOP IT!” She yelled and pointed her wand at them, “both of you shut up and let me think!”

 

“But he's-

 

“I said _shut up!_ ” She'd glued both of them to the floor and began walking, thinking deeply as she circled them like a hawk. “I think I've got an idea...”

 

The spoke in unison, “what is it?”

 

“I know a way to prove the real Marco's identity, because only the real Marco loves me. So all you have to do is tell me you love me and let my mewberty react to your words.”

 

“So each one of us has to declare our love separately?” One of them asked.

 

However, the other Marco didn't agree with that idea in the least. “No way, that's the lamest love confession anyone could ever give. Simply saying that because we're being threatened doesn't mean anything. I'm not doing that!”

 

The other Marco looked at him in confusion, “what are y-

 

His words were cut off by a karate kick to the face and a hit at his side. Then a kick at the knee and some more hits aimed for his gut and finally another kick at the back of his head before he fell to the ground unconscious.

 

Star gasped and looked at the remaining Marco, “wha- how did you... didn't I glue you to the...” There was no need to ask anymore when she saw his bare feet and the shoes that were left behind. She saw the feet move as he walked up to her and she asked, “what did you do?”

 

He frowned with a last glance at his unconscious twin on the floor, “I gave him what he deserved.”

 

“You beat him up!”

 

“Yeah well, that's his punishment for what he did to you.”

 

“Huh...” she blinked and switched her stare from the unconscious one on the ground to the one in front of her. “Marco?”

 

He gave her a hug so tight, it almost felt like he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go. “I don't want to see you cry like that ever again, being sad isn't like you at all and I can't stand it.”

 

His words were spoken softly and warm against her ear and she nearly keened at the sound, “...are you...”

 

He leaned his head down, as happy as he was to be with her he was also weary but kept talking because he still had some important things to say. “I don't care about what Glossaryk or father time did to us or what you did or didn't tell me about the marriage.”

 

Star swallowed, “eh... you know about that?”

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

Her eyes grew wide as she gasped. “Don't worry, I got your... thing- the ring. I got it right here, hold on.

 

“Star, wha-

 

She patted herself down, searching the pockets she didn't have but eventually finding the small piece of jewelry. “Here it is!”

 

“What's that?”

 

“It's a pink ring I bought for you.”

 

“You bought me a...” he trailed off as he did a second take, “isn't it a bit too small?”

 

“It's a pink ring,” Star said as she put it around Marco's pinky finger. “Fits like a glove! Or more like a ring... please don't be mad at me.”

 

“Why would I be mad?”

 

“Because... I didn't-

 

“I'm not mad,” he interrupted with a laugh. “I'm in love with you.”

 

“Oh well that's........................................................hold on...............................what did you just say....?”

 

He picked her up and kissed her cheek, “with all my heart. Forever and ever.”

 

She was breathless.

 

“Star...?” He felt something moving on her back, like a rapidly wild spasm or more like a dogs tail. “What's up with your wings?”

 

“I can't help it,” she squealed. Had he not picked her up, she would've fainted right then and there, she was sure of it. Because there was an overwhelming feeling of something giddy and warm that had her mind go wild without any coherent thought as she sputtered, “M-Marco... d-do you really?”

 

“I love you,” he said and kissed her temple where saw the tiny mark light up and disappear. “I love you,” he said and the kiss behind her ear was as soft and warm as the first one. He wasn't in time to see the heart in her neck disappear but that didn't stop him from kissing it, making Star swoon and squeal in his arms as she kept commanding him to, “say it again, say it again, say it again!”

 

He laughed, “don't worry. You'll hear me say it over and over with each day from now on for the rest of our lives.”

 

She giggled, happy and giddy. “Just say it again.”

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!”

 

“What-

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!”

 

“I'm over here...”

 

“MOOOOO- oh, there you are.”

 

“What is it River?”

 

“I've got splendid news!”

 

“About what?”

 

“One of our spysels just came to inform that our little girl has finally completed her last stage of mewberty and became a full grown butterfly.”

 

“Oh my,” the queen gasped as she clutched the seat of her throne. “It finally happened? Did she grow out her wings?”

 

“Yes, and from what I've heard they're mighty and beautiful! With all the qualities and needs for a great warrior like we intended to make off our little spawnling.”

 

“Who cares about that? She's become a real butterfly woman, I'm so proud.”

 

“Me as well my dear, but you know what this means.”

 

“...you mean the preparations for her coronation?”

 

“Well, that too of course.” The king muttered before getting more excited, “but I meant the certification of kings!”

 

“Oh that...” She'd actually completely forgotten about that part since all her focus had been on her daughter as she'd been waiting so long for Star to grow up. “You mean Marco being put to the ordeal to ascertain his right of the title?”

 

The king crossed his arms with a huff, “when you say it like that it doesn't sound as much fun.”

 

“It's a very serious matter, River.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved her off and showed her the book and axe he'd brought along, “my dear. I know it's a serious matter but please, please, please, can I be the one to put him to the test?”

 

“Why do you-

 

“I already got the dragons prepared!”

 

“You've already started preparing?”

 

“I've been preparing this for years!”

 

“What...”

 

“Look, I even got the dumble hat and magic swords ready! Please my dear, I really want to be the one to put him to the test.” He begged with sappy eyes, “can I?”

 

“If you really want to...”

 

There was a happy squeal and a kiss on the cheek before he set off to prepare all the doom and danger he had in store, “this is going to be great!”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Those purple hearts weren't missed, though they had a nice memory to it.

 

It was like she'd fallen in love with him all over again. Two weeks after his confession and she still felt like she was walking on cloud nine... or more like floating... or flying. She wasn't sure because he wings did all the work but sometimes it felt more like floating. Oh well, it didn't happen all that often after Marco had forbidden her from flying indoors because of the mess she made (she wasn't exactly a fly master).

 

But even when she walked around the house, she managed to bump into every little thing as she was still a giddy mess. Torn by all the love and excitement.

 

She also knew that something had changed that probably had to do with her mewberty as there was a change in her senses. She'd always hated it when Marco wasn't around but it had gotten worse and now she felt more nervous whenever he wasn't around.

 

But during the times that she was in fact with him she felt even more nervous because once he's near, she becomes hyper aware of him and notices his every move. It wasn't that she was paying constant attention, she didn't even try. It was all in her senses. She could tell what he was doing without looking directly at him, she could feel his calm breathing from meters away and there was no need for her to put a halo on him ever again because when she listened closely, she could hear his heart beat crooning through the air.

 

The more she heard it the more she learned to recognize it, mostly calm but sometimes faster and if she tried she could make it skip a beat. Especially when she cooed at him, telling him how much she loved him and hearing his heart go a little faster as she felt his breath hitch. Never had she known how much she could affect him until she was actually able to sense it but that wasn't nearly as badly as how much he was starting to affect her.

 

As much as she loved it at first, she now got a little wary of her hyperactive senses...

 

“Star?” Marco asked as he waved with the wand, “are you listening?”

 

“Hm? Oh yeah... you were saying?”

 

“The spell, I can't do it.”

 

“That's because you're not doing it right...”

 

“But I did everything like I always do with perfect pronunciation and following the grimm law.”

 

“Yeah but this isn't some kind of a narwhal blast, we're practicing a much higher level here that requires certain movements. Much like the warnicorn stampede...” Only she knew this was a way different spell, a synchronizing spell that he'd wanted to learn for some reason.

 

He looked a bit uncertain, “you mean I have to do some sort of dance?”

 

“Yep,” she laughed as she showed him the stances from the book. “That doesn't look so hard, does it?”

 

His eyes grew wide and he self consciously bit his lip, “what kind of moves are those?!”

 

Star giggled and pointed at the title, “look. They call it the garnet prance , it's a very special style.”

 

“Right...” He eyed the first move and gulped, ”very special.”

 

“Try it!”

 

“Ehm...”

 

“You want to do the spell, don't you?”

 

“I do...” he sighed and reluctantly got to his feet as he tried to focus on the spell and not on his embarrassment. “Like this?”

 

She nodded and pointed at the next one, “now do this one.”

 

“Right...”

 

She kept pointing at each move, “now follow up with this one.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good!” She cheered and clapped her hands, “now do them all in one follow up.”

 

He did so, feeling a little less embarrassed once he figured out the moves and was able to perform them with confidence. “Was that okay...?”

 

Star looked at him with an intense stare, “...no...”

 

“No?”

 

“Just...” She chewed her lip and made a vague gesture, “try it again.”

 

He did, over and over again. As many times as she told him to repeat while she watched him sway and roll his hips in a way that made her blush and unable to stop staring. As she stared and got distracted, she didn't notice how long she was wearing him out until he stopped and gave her a questioning look.

 

“Star?”

 

“Hm?” She hummed as she looked up at him from where she laid on the floor with her chin on her hands.

 

“Am I really doing that bad?”

 

“Huh...”

 

“I've been trying for nearly half an hour! And my legs are getting tired...”

 

“Oh no, you've almost got it.” He was actually doing just fine, a little too fine... “Keep going, Marco.”

 

Why couldn't she stop looking at him? Was it his body, the dance, the movement? Something about it was thrilling her but she didn't know what or how and just... why?

 

“Stop.”

 

He looked at her, dropping his hands from behind his head as he watched her get up from the floor, “...am I still doing it wro-

 

As she approached him, he thought that she was going to give him a demonstration or help his stance. That's what he thought until she put her hands on him but then suddenly pulled him down for a heated kiss.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“My lord, I've fetched the magical hat!”

 

“Good, good,” King River said as he stroke his beard. “Did you also get the fitting slipper?”

 

“Oh right... I've got it right here. The testing slipper of royalty.”

 

“Perfect!” The king was practically jumping up and down in his excitement, “oh I can't wait until we get to use these and put the boy to the test. Did you give my message to the big bad wolf?”

 

“Yes, he's in with the plan and I'm glad to see you so excited m'lord. But you still have to sign for the predicting mirror and if I may ask... what's it for?”

 

“Oh, that's just to help him find the fairiest of them all.”

 

“M'lord... if I may speak my opinion?”

 

“You may.”

 

“Don't you think that maybe... you're going a little overboard with this?”

 

“Overboard?!”

 

“Uh... just a teeny tiny tad?”

 

“Nonsense!” The king huffed but after a thought he did consider the danger and possibilities, “perhaps I could leave out the dementors...”

 

“You better leave out at least that...”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

He was a bit surprised at the sudden affection but didn't call it odd, for Star had recently started doing things like this a lot more and he didn't mind at all. The only thing he did find odd however, was how feverish she felt and just how heated her kisses had become.

 

Star had taken Marco's face within her hold to unleash a kiss attack all over as she lost herself with the thought of Marco's perfect body, moving in that way that had her swooning. Without even knowing it, she was rocking her own hips in a similar way. Practically grinding herself against him and hearing him let out a startled moan, which she then suppressed with her own mouth as she kept kissing him and moving until he let out a defeated sound and moved along with her. She felt a tremble going through his body and she held his hands above his head to keep him still and focus on only the movement of their hips.

 

Marco was now pretty sure that Star was being more than just odd now, because this was more passionate and agitated than he'd ever seen her before and he wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't for the fact that her desire was rubbing off on him... literally. “S-Star,” he breathed whenever he could. “Ah- _fuck._ ”

 

She laughed, “did _you_ just curse?”

 

He would've been cursing a lot more if he had the mind for it but she just wouldn't stop pressing him and making him get lost in the feeling of her hips against his. And apparently Star found his reaction rather amusing and tried to repeat her actions in order to hear it again, as she always got what she wanted.

 

“Ah-fuck,” he hissed and squirmed from under her hold. “Shit-shit-shit,” his curses were this time meant for himself as he noticed how tight and straining his jeans had gotten and why Star's movements felt so mind numbingly good.

 

However she had no idea and just loved the way his face looked and how much he seemed to enjoy himself, “I didn't know you could talk like that.” She teased him some more right to the point where she was practically going too far and it became too much for him to bare. She felt him struggle but laughed as she held him down until he was able to get his hands free with surprising strength and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her in a tight hug as he gasped and cursed once more, “damn it, damn it, Star...” He didn't know whether he was cursing her for her unstoppable hips and the friction she kept giving him or if he was cursing himself for letting it come to this.

 

“Marco...” Star gasped as she got pulled down for a deep kiss, bodies pressed together entirely. She thought it might be an attempt of him to take on the lead but she wasn't done yet and she let him know that when she didn't stop grinding against him, hearing every little gasp it caused until his breath hitched and his entire body tensed. She got a bit worried when she also heard his heartbeat racing faster and his breathing had become ragged. She was pulled flushed against him like he held onto her for dear life and bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet. His entire body was trembling and she felt his legs shake for a moment.

 

She waited for him to calm down and eventually heard his heart rate drop as he caught his breath. She leaned back up to look at his sweated and confounded face, “are you alright?”

 

Overall, he was exhausted and flabbergasted at what just happened, nearly tripping over his words as he spoke. “...damn, Star... just... damn.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOON!”

 

“River please-

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!”

 

“I'M RIGHT HERE!”

 

“Oh, hi honey.”

 

“...hi...”

 

“I've got good news.”

 

“Did Star finally master the use of her wings?”

 

“What? Oh, no. She's terrible at it,” ha laughed and showed the queen an image of the crash landing she'd made in the house. “My spysels told me she's as bad as you used to be at it, hahaha.”

 

“How would they know that?”

 

“That's beside the point,” he coughed. “I came here to tell you that all my preparations are done!”

 

“Already? Did you also remember to prepare the boy?”

 

“...he doesn't need preparation, I'm sure he'll do fine.”

 

“But does he know what all this is about?”

 

“Meh, I'll explain it to him when we get there.”

 

“Try to give him a proper explanation, it could get rather confusing as _you_ should know.”

 

“Don't worry, my dear. I won't confuse the boy in the least!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

A clean pair of underwear and a breather outside had helped him calm down before he got back to Star, who was still prying him on his strange behavior.

 

“You're so weird sometimes.”

 

“Thanks...”

 

She smiled, “that's how I'll always know to recognize you. So you won't have to worry about me distinguishing you from your evil twin anymore.”

 

“I don't think you'll need that the next time you see him.”

 

“What... next time?”

 

Marco sat down next to her on the floor where they'd practiced the spells. “I didn't send him back to his own time line, he's still around.”

 

“What?! Why did you do that?”

 

“Well mainly for two reasons, the first because of what Pony did...”

 

“What does Pony have to do with it?”

 

“She beat me up, remember? And I healed myself up pretty good only I can't fix organ damage without a donor so...”

 

She didn't follow, “...so...?”

 

“I let him stay under the condition that he'd give me his kidney.”

 

“Oh...” With the slight knowledge she had on human anatomy she somewhat understood the meaning of that, “then what was the second reason you wanted him to stay?”

 

“Well... I didn't really want to send him back to that place just so he can make people miserable again.” With that he was only thinking of the other time-version of Star and not necessarily other people. “So if I keep him here then I'll be able to keep an eye on him and he gets to live in a free time realm like he always wanted.”

 

“Wow... aren't you afraid that he's gonna do some super evil stuff?”

 

He saw the twinge of fear in her eyes and wrapped an arm around her. “Nah, I've got someone keeping an eye on him so that if he ever does anything bad he'll get the beating of a life time.”

 

“But, what's he doing here then?”

 

“Well, right now he's stuck in reform school.”

 

“What?!” Star laughed, “why?”

 

“Because poor Mina's been stuck in there long enough and Pony needed someone new to take her place, so Mina pulled a changeling spell and put him in her place.”

 

“So Mina is free again?”

 

“Yeah, she really wanted to get out of there too. Said something about being summoned to help out with some sort of royal certification, I didn't get much of an explanation because she was in such a hurry.”

 

Star frowned, almost remembering something. “Royal certification...?”

 

Marco shrugged and opened the book, “now can you teach me the spell without interrupting me?”

 

“Maybe~”

 

“...I think I better practice this alone...”

 

“Noooo, stay here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because... I wanna help.”

 

“Help how? I just have to figure it out until it works and you said I almost had it done.”

 

“Yeah well... can't I at least watch?”

 

“...fine.”

 

Star had found a new hobby.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

River had everything in it's place and a place for everything, all prepared to give Marco the most difficult challenges to prove himself as king worthy. The reason for the challenges being so hard was that he really wanted the boy to prove himself, but not for the family or the people. Nor had it anything to do with the queens approval or his own acknowledgment, because he already had that. No this was actually supposed to be a simple and standard test that every king has past only he knew that there was only one person Marco hadn't been able to convince of his abilities yet and that was most obviously himself.

 

At least, that much was obvious to River who knew full well what it's like to suddenly be bestowed with the responsibility of taking care of an entire kingdom. It can be quite a burden for someone who doesn't feel up for it, but that's not what it's supposed to feel like at all. It should be something rewarding, a title one would be thankful to receive. Especially after proving himself after the hardship of battle and questionnaire. Hopefully that's how Marco would see it, if everything went well. Because River knew that Marco would do well and was going to be king someday, hence why he'd started his preparations since the first time he'd referred to Marco as Star's boyfriend.

 

River just wanted the boy to get as happy and excited for the throne as he was.

 

“Mina, take your position!”

 

“YES, M'LORD!” She said with a salute.

 

He left Mina as her place as he took off and cut a portal to earth and walked up the Diaz property, ringing the doorbell and composing himself to not appear as giddy as he was. That giddiness was supposedly hidden by his stoic facade, though his actions spoke volumes as he rang the doorbell about twenty times while knocking at the same time.

 

“Who's trying to break the front door?!”

 

“I don't know, just open it.”

 

“Right,” Star opened the door and let out a surprised yelp. “Dad!”

 

“Star!” He beamed and went to hug her but did so very slowly and very carefully as he hovered with his hands.

 

“Dad?”

 

“I'm not hurting your wings, am I?”

 

“Pfft, that pain only lasted for like... a week or something.”

 

“Good, I knew you were a resilient one. I just didn't want a repeat of your teething phase.”

 

“My wings are fine, see?” She turned around to show him.

 

“Oh my lord!” He gasped, “you have no idea how proud your mother and I are.”

 

“Really?”

 

He sniffled, “m-my little girl... all grown up.” He looked at Marco, “guess who's fault that is?”

 

Marco gulped at the sudden glare, “I...uh.”

 

But then the king's voice turned into a happy chime, “thank you my boy!”

 

“...for what...?”

 

“With your love you've turned my little girl into a real woman!”

 

Marco felt more than a bit uneasy with that phrasing but wouldn't let it on, “uhm... I...”

 

Star snickered, “you're making that funny face again.”

 

He'd recently become aware of how much she loved to see him flustered, “shut it.”

 

“Your face is all red.”

 

“No it's not.”

 

The king laughed as well, “he's just too modest to take a compliment.”

 

Of all things, modesty was not on his mind right now but he'd take it for an excuse, “so you're here to congratulate Star?”

 

“That too of course,” he said as he patted Star's head. “But I also came here for you.”

 

Not that he disliked the king's visit but Marco had to ask, “why me?” He hoped it wouldn't have to be another _talk,_ but the look on River's face told him it was possibly something much worse.

 

“Because it's time...”

 

He almost didn't dare to ask, “time for what?”

 

The king squinted his eyes as he revealed, “time for you and I to go on an adventure!”

 

“Yay!” Star clapped her hands with a happy cheer, “an adventure!”

 

“I'm sorry Star, but you're not coming with us.”

 

“Whaaat? Why not?”

 

“Because you can't be involved in this.”

 

“Oh... is this some sort of a _guy thing_?”

 

“Sort of, you wouldn't understand but that's why I can't let you get involved with this.”

 

“Marco!”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell him to let me come along!”

 

“Tell him yourself, he's your dad!”

 

“But he likes you.”

 

“You're his daughter for god's sake!”

 

“I wanna come aloooong~”

 

“I'm sorry, honey. But you can't come along with me and Marco. But you can watch from the crystal screen and keep your mother company while I'm gone.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You and your mother could use some bonding time, so why not watch the display of kingly certification together?”

 

“Wait, that's what's this is all about?”

 

“Indubitably! Hahaha!”

 

Marco didn't like the sound of that laugh, it was almost like Star's father was trying to get them as excited as he was but Marco wasn't easily won over like that. “What's going on...”

 

Star smiled at him, “you're about to be put to the test!”

 

“What test?”

 

“The final test! The one where you prove yourself to be worthy of king!”

 

“...I don't wanna...”

 

She gave him a playful slap, “very funny.”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Haha, this isn't something you can deny.”

 

He'd try anyway, “I'm not going.”

 

Star's father laughed as he cut open the portal, “you're totally going~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marco...  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Poem of the day!  
> (poetry has never helped anyone and doesn't stop world hunger, bullying or anything. But then it's also fun and beautiful and those are the things I sometimes need)
> 
> A poem that Star would make for Marco  
> .。･:*:･(✿◕3◕)❤(◕ε◕✿)･:*:･。.  
> I am oblivious, that doesn't make me scandalous.  
> The dumb thing I do, I do them for you.  
> I am without manner, I proudly wear my stigmatic banner.  
> I take things to the extreme, as long as it takes me to you.  
> I am eager to learn, so I can understand more of you.  
> So much more I want to know, and of me I want to show.  
> Even though you already know, I still want us to grow.  
> I made you mad and made you sad, with all the troubles that I bring.  
> You must have never known anyone as frustrating.  
> As for the girl you've started to care, you're the hero that's always there.  
> But I don't need saving, don't need a king. Don't want anything or even a ring.  
> I have no plead, nor any greed. There's just that one thing I need.  
> I'll stick it with gum, if that's what I need to do.  
> I'll nail it down or just stick it with glue.  
> Whatever it takes, to stick with you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [For those who missed it and like an example and or explanation ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=WBDRxblF6js#t=79)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also... do implications count as smut?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A puzzling but accurate summary  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I love puns and riddles.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_426RiwST8)

**Chapter 20**

 

Star had begged and pleaded all the way to Mewni to go along with her father and Marco on their first quest but the King was steadfastly. Mainly because he wanted everything to go well and stuck to how things were planned, meaning he couldn't let Star influence Marco in any way or she could alter the end result. So she was seated next to her mother to witness them from afar in the screen display that the king's spysels provided.

 

Marco was still not doing well with the forced on adventure, moping and wishing he'd still be at home. “Are you finally going to tell me what's going on or not?”

 

“Haha, you're going to get tested of course.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For you to become king of course!”

 

“What...”

 

“And I'm proud to say that you'll be tested by yours truly!”

 

Marco wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, “then you're going to decide if I get to become king?”

 

River sputtered with a bawling laugh, “are you mad?! I can't make such a decision and it's most certainly not up to me.”

 

“Then who makes the decision?”

 

“Well...” There was an odd look on River's face as he replied carefully, “it's not necessarily anyone's decision... as it's more of a deciding factor on how you perform during the test.”

 

“Is this some sort of pass or fail?”

 

“YES! You understand so quick, good boy. And don't worry about any failures, which I doubt you will, but you can fail as many times as needed until you manage to pass.”

 

“Is that how you did it?”

 

“Oh no, I passed on my first try.”

 

“What did you do then?”

 

“What we're about to do right now,” River said and opened the door to the castle.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You'll see,” the king spoke with joy and had a knowing look on his face. He lead Marco through the depth of the castle to it's most hidden parts where they entered the arsenal and walked upon a large goblet that was filled with fire.

 

Marco cautiously stood at a safe distance, “what's that?”

 

“Behold, the mighty goblet of fire!”

 

Despite the excitement and jazzing hands the king showed, Marco was unable to reciprocate that feeling. He was tired and fed up with having to go on jet another adventure without any of his consent and experience told him it was probably best to just get this thing over with as soon as possible. “What do you want me to do here?”

 

“Good question,” River said and gave Marco a piece of paper and a piece of the fire's coal. “Write your name on this and throw it into the fire.”

 

“Really...?”

 

“Just put your name in the fire.”

 

“That's all I have to do?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Marco didn't know if this was serious or not, questioning his luck on how simple this was as he compared it to his traumatic experience with Mina. “Okay,” he shrugged and did as he was told. Only there wasn't much to it when he threw in the paper and waited, “...was that the test?”

 

The king held up a hand as he stared intensely into the fire, “just wait.”

 

All of a sudden the fire turned green, red, purple and yellow before settling back to it's green form and spitting out the paper that whirled to the ground. It landed right in front of Marco's feet and he picked it up as he read the reaction on it.

 

River was a bit taken back by the fire and bit his nails as he looked at Marco, “and?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“What does it say?”

 

Marco swallowed when he saw the king's hopeful look. He knew he'd wanted to just get this over with but got a feeling that this wasn't going the way of how it was intended.

 

River flailed his hands with the dreading curiosity, “Marco, just say what's on the paper!”

 

“It says... _unworthy._ ”

 

“What...” the king suddenly looked a shade paler than before and grabbed the paper to see for himself and whaled. “WHYYYY?!”

 

“I uh... I'm sorry.”

 

“No, don't apologize!” River quickly wore off his disappoint and gave Marco a reassuring smile, “this was only the first test! There are many more ways to find your worthiness and there is no limit to your fails, remember?”

 

“Right...” Marco was pretty sure there was a limit to how much he was willing to put up with this, “so this was only the first test?”

 

“Right! Only the first, not everyone can get it on their first try. I'm sure you'll get it on the next one tomorrow!” The king spoke with an awkward laugh as if to convince himself of his own words.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star let out a groan, “I don't get it! How come he failed that test?”

 

Her mother shushed her with a pointed finger, “calm down. It's only the first test.”

 

“But that said he passed with the first try!”

 

“That's because your father is very different from Marco and passing on the first try isn't necessarily always a good thing.”

 

“What... why not?”

 

“Because without fail there is nothing to be learned.”

 

“...are you saying that dad never learned anything about being king?”

 

“Well, he learned afterwards but that's okay.”

 

Star thought about those facts but only got more confused, “isn't that kind of knowledge important for someone who's gonna be a king?”

 

“Sure it is,” Moon said as she stared off at the screen and smiled at the image of her husband. “But a king's worthiness isn't decided by his knowledge or intelligence.”

 

“...it's not?”

 

The queen laughed.

 

“Wait, is there something specific to decide on his worthiness?”

 

Moon pursed her lips to refrain from letting out a curse because she hadn't intended on revealing that fact to Star, she wasn't supposed to let anyone know what this was about.

 

“ _Mom,_ ” Star huffed. “Tell me, what's the deciding factor that makes a king?”

 

“I can't tell you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“...”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Marco, do you see this pile of trash?”

 

“You mean the garbage dump?”

 

“If you want to call it that, yes. And I want you to find something for me.”

 

“You mean... in there?”

 

“Haha, yes. I was keeping it with all my other things but it's gotten slightly hoarded so I don't remember where I left it...”

 

“Is that part of the test?”

 

“Uh... yes it is.” River claimed as it was much more of the needed object but he figured he could just let Marco find it for him. “I want you to find a mirror.”

 

“...like a communication mirror?”

 

“No, this is a different kind of mirror. It's about this big, round shape and very magical.”

 

Marco frowned at the endless heap of trash, “and it's somewhere in there?”

 

“Yes, I'm sure you'll find it in no time. Just beware of the mudwuds.”

 

No time was probably a different definition for him, as for Marco it took him more than a while to find the mirror. Nearly half of the day had passed and he could see the dirt and fatigue on his reflection when he finally found it.

 

“Is this the mirror you were talking about?” He asked as he slid down the pile of garbage.

 

“Yes!” River cheered and took the mirror in his hands, “well, done!” He then put the mirror against the wall and sat down, gesturing for Marco to do the same.

 

Marco sat down and saw River looking into the mirror with a funny smile on his face. Marco tried to search for whatever was so amusing about the reflection but then he noticed something odd because he was sure he saw Star sitting next to him but when he turned to look at his side she was gone. He looked back in the mirror and saw her sitting there, smiling and happy as even. He then remembered that this was a magical mirror, meaning this might not even be a real image of her. After realizing that and turning his focus back on what was going on, he saw that he wasn't even seeing River's reflection. It was only him and Star until the mirror turned black and all was gone.

 

River laughed at Marco's startled reaction and poked his side, “what did you see?”

 

“I saw Star.”

 

The king looked like he'd expected that answer but happy none the less, “where did you see her?”

 

“Uhm, right here.”

 

“No, I mean in what setting did you see her?”

 

“Like I said, she was right here next to me.”

 

“Oh... no different setting?”

 

“No...?” He got the feeling like he'd missed something.

 

“Then, did you see what she was doing?”

 

“Nothing much, actually she was just sitting there.”

 

River looked a bit confused, “she was just sitting there?”

 

“Yeah, she was right here by my side, just smiling.”

 

He looked up at Marco at the last statement but accepted the answer he got.

 

“Why did I see Star in the mirror?”

 

“Oh, that was just your desire being reflected through the mirror. I think I left it in that mode twenty years ago during the last time I used it.”

 

“There are different modes?”

 

“Yes, only this isn't the one we actually need right now. It's time to ask the mirror to test your worthiness of ruling the kingdom.”

 

“Wha- How do I do that?”

 

“Hold on, I wrote it down somewhere...” He gave Marco a note, “read this.”

 

Marco recited the words, “mirror mirror on the wall. Who's the worthiest of them all?”

 

There was a flicker, a few rays and a beaming light. River smashed the side of the mirror a few times as he groaned, “I'm sorry. This is a very old device, probably should've kept it somewhere else during the years.” He smashed it again before the mirror lit up with a glitchy message.

 

**Marco Diaz is not worthy of being king**

 

It stung, more than a bit. And not because he'd been sitting on such a high horse or anything but because this was something definite being concluded about his worth as an entire being. Marco also felt the disappoint that showed in River's eyes before he pretended to shake it off and patted Marco on the back.

 

“Don't worry, we'll get it right next time. I'm sure of it...”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOM!”

 

“Star, please don't

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!”

 

“Star, calm down!” She held her shoulder with a shake and wiped Star's eyes, “stop worrying so much.”

 

“B-but he failed again!”

 

“His failures aren't definite,” she said and gave her daughter a squeeze. “He can fail as many times as needed until he gets it right.”

 

Star whined, “but I don't get it! Why is he failing in the first place?”

 

Her mother sighed, “I wish I could tell you that. But honestly, I'm a little surprised myself.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Marco isn't dumb, we all know that. If he just took a moment to think about all this he might have already figured it out.”

 

“Oh...” she then realized what was going wrong here. “I don't think Marco wants to figure it out, actually. He didn't even want to be here in the first place.”

 

Her mother let out a sigh, “then this is probably going to be quite a drag.”

 

It was obvious to Star what needed to be done, Marco needs to figure out why he keeps failing but if he isn't willing to do so, then Star would take on the task herself.

 

“Honey, where are you going?”

 

“Uh... bathroom.” Star said as she took off and once out of sight, she opened a portal to make a quick trip to visit the one person she knew to be the smartest and brightest. Someone who'd surely be able to help her solve this puzzle with their combined knowledge because after all, Janna has proven herself as more than helpful and wise many times before.

 

“JANAAAAAA!”

 

“WHAAT?!”

 

“I NEED YOUR HELP!”

 

“WITH WHAT?”

 

“IT'S ABOUT MARCO!”

 

“STOP YELLING AT ME.”

 

“Okay,” Star muttered as she sat down on the couch next to her. “I need your wisdom.”

 

She quirked a brow, “every time you come here it's something problematic about Marco. I'm almost starting to fear your visits.”

 

“Oh... then next time I'll come with a some chicken or something.”

 

“Make it a pizza and we're good,” Janna smirked. “Now what's the problem?”

 

“I don't know...”

 

“Okay, that sounds like a bad problem but please, be more specific.”

 

“Uh... well the problem is that my dad is testing Marco's worth on becoming king...”

 

Janna laughed, “you mean like the sword in the stone?”

 

“They haven't tried that yet... wait, you know what I'm talking about?”

 

“Meh, I've heard about it before. Did they already do the goblet of fire?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“And...?”

 

“No.”

 

“No... what?”

 

“No, he didn't pass with the goblet of fire.”

 

“Oh, too bad.” Janna replied with a certain lack of surprise.

 

“It _is_ bad,” Star exclaimed with all her frustration. “I don't understand why he's failing!”

 

“You don't...” Janna trailed off as she saw the genuine ignorance on Star's face, “nobody told you why he failed?”

 

“No,” Star huffed and crossed her arms. “My mom wont tell me anything!”

 

 _'Clueless,'_ she thought with a smile. “Hasn't Marco figured it out yet?”

 

“No... he's a little fed up with all this so I don't think he can do this on his own.”

 

“Isn't that the point, to make him figure it out by himself?”

 

“How would you know that?”

 

Janna shrugged as she rolled her eyes, “I dunno. Maybe your mother isn't telling you for a _reason_.”

 

Star wore a blank look, “I don't get it. Just help me out here will you?”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“Just... use your brain or something or give me some of that witchy stuff. Anything that can help him out.”

 

“Sure,” she said and thought for a second before asking. “What challenges has Marco done so far?”

 

“As I said, first he did the goblet of fire. And after that my dad made him work through a pile of garbage dirt to look for a mirror and ask his worthiness.”

 

“Why did he have to go through the garbage?”

 

“To get the mirror of course,” Star said and showed the picture she'd taken.

 

Janna held back a smile, “alright. I think I know how to help him out with that.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yep,” she smirked. “Hold on, let me get you something.”

 

Star waited as she saw Janna leave the room and heard her go up the stairs and nearly instantly going back down and getting back to present Star with the round object in her hand. “Do you know what this is?”

 

Star eyed the object curiously, “ooooh. It's pretty, what is it?”

 

“It's a bomb.”

 

“...A BOMB?!”

 

“Ahahaha! Don't look so surprised, there's nothing to worry about.”

 

“But... what am I supposed to do with a frigging bomb?!”

 

“You give it to him.”

 

“...and then.”

 

“He uses it.”

 

“He... what do you think he'll need it for?! How is a bomb supposed to help him?”

 

“Oh, Star you're so cute.” Janna cooed with a pinch at her cheek, “just give it to him when you get the chance.”

 

“But I don't get it.”

 

“Don't worry, he'll get it.”

 

There was a knowing smirk on Janna's face that Star was unable to understand but at least she was happy for her help. “Fine, I'll give it to him... thanks.”

 

“No problem! And by the way, if he asks about it, just say it's to help him to get the dirt off his mug.”

 

She had no idea what was going on anymore...

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco followed the king in silence as they headed outside of the castle, he saw that River had been in deep thought the entire time and he kept watching his face while wondering what could be on his mind. But he knew that River wasn't going to tell him anything, still claiming that this was something Marco just needed to do without anyone giving him an explanation.

 

Marco had asked, “why?”

 

“Because of the way it is.”

 

It didn't make any sense and Marco felt himself getting more fed up with all of this but there was something that made him willing to leave the matter unquestioned and go along with it. Maybe it was when he thought back on Star's graduation call and recalled how happy he was to see his parents be proud of his girlfriend. It was somewhat of an opposite situation for him and he was starting to feel it more and more, he didn't dare to imagine the queen's or Star's reaction when they saw him fail but the thought was constantly on his mind. Just the fact of knowing that they were watching was making everything that much harder.

 

So he followed in silence until they headed into the fields where he recognized the nature and asked curiously. “The gardens?”

 

“Of conspiracy,” River added with a nod. “I was thinking of maybe doing a simpler test, one that doesn't require much thought.”

 

Marco wondered about that, since none of these tests had required any thought at all...

 

They settled in the middle of a flowery field and River picked one of the many striped flowers, “take this.”

 

Marco held the flower and saw the king's expectant eyes, “uhm... thanks?”

 

“...you're supposed to pick the leaves...”

 

“What?”

 

“You know, like this.” He picked another purple stripe and started picking it as he chanted, “I am worthy, I am not worthy, I am worthy, I am not worthy.” And so on until he got to the last pick and showed Marco with a smile. “Well, look at that! After all these years I've still got it!” He laughed happily as he urged him on to do the same.

 

Marco hesitantly picked at the leaves, “I'm worthy, I'm not worthy, I'm worthy, I'm not worthy.” All the way to the last one where he stopped and apologized, “sorry...”

 

“No, no, no, no, no don't apologize!” The king smiled, “you're not doing anything wrong and you're allowed to fail! After all, that's why we're here!”

 

“...so that I can fail?”

 

“What? No, I mean so that you can try again.” He said with a wild gesture all around himself, “just look at all these flowers. You can just pick another one!”

 

Marco glanced around the field and the endless amount of flowers, “this could take forever...”

 

“Not so gloom, my boy. Have more faith in yourself, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually.”

 

“Figure out what?”

 

“Eh... I can't say.”

 

“Then how am I supposed to pass this?”

 

“Hey, I passed on my first try and didn't figure it out until someone mentioned it to me years later.”

 

“ _Seriously?_ ”

 

“Hahaha, indeed I wasn't very attentive back then.” He patted Marco's head as he stood back up, “anyways. This could keep you busy for a while, although I hope not, but I've got some business to attend to so I'll leave you here for a short while.”

 

“Am I supposed to just sit here and keep picking flowers?”

 

“Yes,” River replied as he walked off. “And who knows, if you're not up for getting there by using your brain then maybe if you keep doing this, eventuality will be your lucky strike.”

 

Marco knew that was implied and nearly forever, which was something he'd rather not do. But this was only until River would come back so with a sigh he accepted the task and went at it, feeling every little sting in his heart after dropping another flower with each fail.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

If there's anything in this world which resistance is stronger than Marco's worthiness, then it's most certainly Star's wand. She'd been gnawing on it while she and her mother were witnessing Marco's trial and she bit down her frustration with each time he failed. Star would've thought that her mother was going to say something of her bad habit but the queen herself was now too distracted to do so as she bit her nails and gritted through her teeth, “why is that boy so thick?”

 

“Hey, don't say that.” Star defended, “Marco's actually in very good shape. I should know because I've seen so myself.”

 

“...I meant in the head, my dear.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“So you've seen him bare, already?”

 

“Yeah well, did you know that humans grow hair on their bodies?”

 

“Do they really?!” The queen mused in surprise, “they are such an odd species.”

 

“That they are,” Star agreed and looked up at her mother. “Is that why he keeps failing?”

 

“No, his race species doesn't have anything to do with it.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Nice try, honey. But I'm not your father, you can't trick me.”

 

“Fine,” Star sulked.

 

As much as Star was getting fed up with the mystery she also noticed that her mother had been irking as well.

 

“This is taking too long,” she said softly with her eyes glued to the screen where Marco had picked out half of the field. “Maybe he isn't going to pass after all...” she murmured sadly.

 

Star was lucky enough not to hear it, not with all her attention being drawn and torn by the sad display on screen right now. She heard him go on and on, chanting with every flower with such a monotone like he wasn't even expecting anything anymore. She wished to just get over there and give him a hug and say that everything is going to be alright, but her mother had stopped her when she tried to do so and confiscated her dimensional scissors.

 

“You have to let him figure it out on his own, Star.”

 

Star nodded but couldn't really agree on it, because after all, she still had a bomb to drop.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

As he had left Marco in the field and headed into town, he felt something heavy in his heart. It saddened him to see Marco so disheartened with every flower he picked and River didn't quite understand how things had come to this. It was supposed to take this long, at least that's not how he'd planned it. He knew Marco was a bright boy, and although he doesn't necessarily need to figure it out in order to pass, it would certainly help him. But that's not how River wanted it to go, only he realized a little too late that not everything can be planned...

 

Not everything if you don't know everything, which is why he'd gone into the back alleys of town and found a witch that might be able to help him. There was a ringing bell as he entered the little store and he walked up to the counter, “excuse me. I'm looking for a witch?”

 

The lady at the counter smirked, “you're looking at one.”

 

“Oh, great. And are you a certified witch?”

 

“I'm fairly certain that I'm a witch yes, now what is it that you need? Do you want some frogg-heaps, power-grains or a love potion? Everyone's all bout the power-grains right now but you look like you could use a love potion.”

 

“No such thing,” he said and cleared his throat. “I'm already happily married, thank you very much.”

 

“Oh, good for you. Not everyone's happily married these days but that's what you get for using a blue moon.”

 

“Right... I actually came here for a reading.”

 

“Oh, what kind of reading are we talking about?”

 

“A future one, something that can tell me more about what's going to happen to my future son in law.”

 

“Heh, you already know he's gonna be your son in law but you still need a reading?”

 

“It's important.”

 

“Well, you know it's not easy to do a reading on a person if he isn't here...”

 

“I've got material,” he said and emptied his pockets. A zip bag with with a half eaten cookie, “here's some saliva material.” He then placed the hairs and got out the little teacup that he'd used, “for a leave reading if possible. Here's some personal info in case we should do a horoscope or something. I made sure to bring as much possible to include more methods of divination.”

 

“Oh boy, you've done your homework well. Haven't you?”

 

“Actually, most of this was given to me by an earth girl. She seemed to know him very well, knew a lot about witchery too.”

 

“Hah, but I'm the only witch who can actually read into all of this.”

 

“I supposed so, you've been around for so long so your experience should be a great help.”

 

“This is great stuff you've got here,” she said as she took it all off the counter and carried it to the back. “Follow me, we'll be done with this in no time.”

 

No time or long time, it was all a joke. At least to the witch it was because she'd been charging him by the minute from the start, which had been fun at first but then they also agreed on payment once she was done with the reading. Only now they became aware that she might not actually be able to do it at all...

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco liked riddles, puzzles and things to challenge the mind. However, this was in both ways too simple and too puzzling at the same time. For one it was just too simple to let him pick a few flowers and wait for the outcome to change, it didn't make sense to him and didn't feel right. Then the puzzling thing was why he was being tested in these odd ways over and over without any explanation. It would've been so much easier if someone just told him what he was doing wrong so that he could change it and do better.

 

But how much better can you get at picking a bunch of flowers? That was the thought that crossed his mind at the twentieth pick and he paused, because why should he keep going if he already knew that it was all going to be the same? Fail after fail, and for what?

 

To eventually be deemed worthy as a king, that's what. He just couldn't figure out how this test was supposed to prove that but he did know that he'd rather not disappoint Star's father again. He also dreaded the moment he'd come back to Star and would have to tell her that her boyfriend is unworthy for her as a future husband. Or even less worthy for not even trying because his pause had lingered with his thoughts and he realized now that he was just moping and doing nothing.

 

That wouldn't get him anywhere and he'd rather avoid having to disappoint the king, Star or anyone else, plus he'd feel bad if he did a half assed job of it. He also knew that everyone was watching and rooting for him, only adding to the pressure... So even though his gut told him this wasn't going anywhere, he kept trying for their sake.

 

And even if he should fail again, he'd make sure to make it up to Star.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I don't understand!!!” She yelled and threw the cup against the wall and flung the cards off the table.

 

River noticed her distress, “can't we try another method?”

 

“We've already tried so many!” She said and smashed the baby teeth, “these are useless! Clairvoyance didn't work, the cards are all blank, the picture of his palm is too messed up to read and I had to wreck my brain to do numerology all for some kid!”

 

“Please, don't give up.” The king begged, “it's important and I'm willing to pay any prize.”

 

“Fine,” she grunted and flung her pendulum as she muttered, “I'm pretty sure this thing's broken anyway. We'll just have to turn to more _desperate_ measures...”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“You'll see,” she said and fetched an old dusted box from the back. She opened it and got out the round ball that was probably older than time itself, “I haven't used this thing in years.”

 

River looked at her as he tried to keep his doubt out of his voice, “are you sure you can see his future with that thing?”

 

“Hey, this ball is one of the last options we've got. So either take it or leave it.”

 

“But... isn't that a magic 8-ball?”

 

“Yes, now let me do my work. Okay?”

 

“Sure... go ahead.”

 

“Oh great 8-ball, will Marco Diaz become a worthy king of Mewni?” She shook the ball, sniffling at the dust that came off as she peeked in and let out another sigh. “I can't believe this, not my magic 8-ball, please... don't fail me now.”

 

She shook the ball and got her answer, **reply hazy, try again**

 

She tried again, **ask again later**

 

And again, **cannot predict now**

 

The replies stayed non-committal like that and she threw the thing in the trash, “stupid piece of garbage.”

 

“Please tell me that wasn't your last resort?”

 

“NO!” She snapped and flared up with fire for a moment before she cooled down, “we'll have to use the ultimate seeing device if we want to get a blink of that boy's future.”

 

“What do you- wait... you don't mean?”

 

She nodded with a scowl, “scrying.”

 

“But that's highly illegal!”

 

“So?”

 

“Do you even have a crystal ball for it?”

 

“I do, actually. Had to sell several souls for it.”

 

He didn't want to question that, “those types of crystals are very dangerous!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she huffed and waved him off. “I know about the radiation and poison inside but I didn't know that three hundred years ago so I've already been in contact with that stuff plenty, this wont be that much more harm to my body.” She snickered and pointed at her head, “can't mess up what's already been messed with.”

 

River scooted his chair back several meters, “excuse me but I'd rather be at a safe distance.”

 

“Whatever you want but you're gonna pay hell when I'm done with this.”

 

“I've got plenty of gold, just give me an insight on Marco's future.”

 

“I'm on it,” she sighed and carefully picked up the crystal as she set it on the table with very precise movement. She then walked back to her closet and got the radiation kit, putting on the apron, safety goggles and rubber gloves before sitting at the crystal with outstretched arms. “Alright, lets do this~”

 

River shied away some more as the witch fired up the crystal and did her scrying, gazing deeply into the future. She frowned with a silent curse as she squinted her eyes. Then she leaned closer and closer until she was hunched all over the globe with he nose pressed against it. Her hair was starting to stand up and the static was audible each time she did another spell to search the future.

 

She then pulled back with a loud gasp, drawing in a few struggling breaths as she coughed. “Oh my, that got a little intense... I nearly forgot to breathe...”

 

River hastily pulled her away from the crystal, “how can you forget something like that?!”

 

“Hah, it's easy to forget yourself when you get lost in time.”

 

“In time... you mean you saw the future?”

 

“Yes,” she grunted with a scowl. “I finally figured out why I couldn't see it before.”

 

“Really? Tell me, what did you see?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What? But you said you saw his future...”

 

“I did,” she stated without a doubt. “And there was nothing in it, hence why my other method's failed to make any predictions.”

 

“But... how- what does that mean?”

 

“It means he doesn't have a destiny,” she said calmly and put away the globe.

 

“B-but...” River gaped and gasped before he was able to voice his worry, “DOES THAT MEAN HE'S GOING TO DIE?!”

 

“Die?” She cackled, “no silly. If he was going to die I would've seen it happen in his future but I saw nothing, meaning that his future is just like a blank page.”

 

“What... he's got paper in his future?”

 

“No, please don't be this stupid. I meant that for some reason, he's without destiny. So you can think of his future like a blank page that's getting filled in with only present time.”

 

“So...”

 

“The drawing is unfinished.”

 

“Oooh... so there's still a chance for him to become king?”

 

“Perhaps,” she shrugged. “Anything could happen, really. For all we know he could die today.”

 

“IS HE GOING TO DIE TODAY?!”

 

“NO, IT WAS JUST AN EXAMPLE!”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Jeez,” she sighed and pressed her temples. _'I better not say anything about the brief future,'_ she thought with caution. Because for a short instant, she'd been able to catch only a glimpse of Marco's near future but it was so unset and unsure that she couldn't quite call it a prediction. Really, all she saw was a weird bomb and something about a blue ball... It was very confusing.

 

“So are you gonna pay me or what?”

 

“Of course,” River said and paid the witch the unreasonable prize for her unreasonable effort. He thanked her, genuine with his gratitude because he couldn't be more thankful for the knowledge that there's a chance for Marco to find his worth and he was already thinking of the possible ways to bring that out as he headed back. But then again, this was just a reassurance for himself. He saw that the sun had already set, _'oops.'_ He'd been away for longer than planned, but nothing went as planned anymore recently so it was no surprise. And maybe by now Marco might have already picked the right flower because after all, anything's possible.

 

He was wrong about the right flower... Because that possibility was as dead as every flower in the field that was once there and Marco was sitting right in the middle of it.

 

“My boy...” he asked carefully as he got closer and saw the surprisingly organized way of something so sad, two neatly divided piles. One pile for the petals and a pile for the stems of the flower remains. “You picked the entire field?”

 

Marco nodded slow and tired.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“...because you told me to?”

 

“I know... but, why wouldn't you stop at one or two thousand flowers?”

 

“I didn't want to give up.”

 

The king felt something sad, endearing and incredibly proud at the same time and showed Marco smile to match that feeling.

 

“Uh... are you alright?”

 

“Of course I'm alright,” the king laughed. “I should be asking you that, actually. You must be exhausted after picking millions of flowers all day!”

 

Marco blinked and sighed, “I could use a break.”

 

“And you will,” River said and helped him to get up. “It's late anyways, you better go to sleep and get your rest for tomorrow.”

 

They walked off the field but Marco noticed something, “oh...” He picked the tiny flower, “I guess I missed one.”

 

River watched him pick it out as they walked back to the castle and heard Marco huff, “I should've known.”

 

The king laughed wholeheartedly, “you don't give up. Do you?”

 

“Never,” Marco replied with the determination that was only recently acquired.

 

When they got back, River bid Marco a goodnight and took off. Only now he was alone and too late to ask where he was supposed to go but that wasn't really a problem as it was a good excuse to get to Star's room, which was the only room he knew to find within the castle. Right now he just really wanted to see her and maybe she could tell him if there was a shower or a bath somewhere he could use to get his dirt off.

 

He wasn't even at her door yet and she already knew he was there, flinging the door open and jumping right at him with open arms. “YOUR BACK!” She squealed and did that thing where she forgets about her bear strength and held him with all her might.

 

That hug was the best thing that had happened to him all day.

 

“I'm so happy you're finally back,” she cooed and ran her fingers through his hair in the way that always made him relax some.

 

He held her close and hid his face over her shoulder, “you saw... right?”

 

“You mean with the mirror and the flowers?”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“...failing.”

 

She heard the embarrassment in his voice and frowned. She then stopped patting his head to give it a slap.

 

“Auw!” He winced and looked at her, “what was that for?”

 

“To slap some sense into you, don't ever apologize for something that isn't your fault.”

 

“But-

 

He shouldn't have.

 

“Auw! Alright, I won't say it!”

 

“Good, now stand back because I've got something to give you.”

 

“What...”

 

“I got it from Janna.”

 

“Oh boy.”

 

“I was looking for something to help you out, you know?”

 

“And you went to Janna...”

 

“Yeah, she gave me this.”

 

Marco looked at how careful Star was when she showed it to him, “why... just why.”

 

Star tilted her head at the question, “she said it would help to get the dirt off your mug.”

 

Marco's face was a clear expression of unamused, “next time your see Janna, tell her I want her to wipe that smirk off of her ugly mug.”

 

“What?”

 

Marco took the bomb out of Star's hands and asked, “do you have a bath around here?”

 

“Uh... there's a bathroom next to my bedroom.”

 

“Good,” he said and took her hand. “We're taking a bath.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

“Haha, and I thought it was some sort of explosive.” Star laughed as she wrapped the towel around herself and went to dry her hair.

 

Marco unplugged the bath as he laughed, “it was just a bath bomb. You think Janna would actually give you a real bomb?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...” Now that he thought about it he got to agree that it was actually very plausible for someone like Janna to make something like that, Mrs. magic the evil witch that would so often mess with his life.

 

He toweled himself off, put on his underwear and went to dry off his hair before his actions slowly came to a stop when he looked at Star, who didn't notice his staring as she stood there and let the floating blow dryer flutter her hair and reveal her bare back with it's protruding wings.

 

He couldn't believe how beautiful those wings had become after the completion of her mewberty but then it also made sense because it fitted perfectly with her overall beauty as he let his eyes trail down from her pretty wings down her slender back and shapely waist that went on until the part where she'd covered herself with the towel. He kind of despised the cloth now for invading his field of vision but forgot about the nuisance when his gaze travel over the shape of her rear and fixed his eyes on those fine legs on which she swayed herself along with a happy hum.

 

It wasn't until Star looked further and past herself in the mirror that she noticed Marco's staring and she followed his gaze down, “is there something on my leg?”

 

“No...” he replied curtly with unmoving eyes. “I was just looking.”

 

“At what?”

 

“You.”

 

It was a normal reply and Star would've been able to shrug it off as him being his weird self if he hadn't said it in such a suggestive manner that made her face heat up as she looked back at him and noticed the look in his eyes. She'd seen that look before...

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She'd intended to outwit him on this one but for some reason she found it hard to come up with any words under that intense stare of his, especially when his gaze went up to look her right in the eyes and pin her in place with just that. She attempted a smile, trying to appear more sure and confident than she felt because there was no way she was going to give into that weakly knee feeling that was going on right now and why did he have to look at her like that?

 

She hadn't noticed that her hair dryer had dropped to the floor as it became part of her usual mess and she took a hesitant step toward the guy that kept staring her up and down. However, unlike her, his approach was more dared and assertive as he took her in his arms and pulled her in for a surprisingly tender kiss that didn't quite fit the passion he'd shown in his eyes just now.

 

Even his hands were moving in a careful and calculated way as they traveled lower, only so that he could pick her up and take her to his room as he kept pressing his lips in such a light way that kept confusing her as it also did something to her that made her feel like she was ready to wither and melt in his arms as he laid her down on the bed.

 

He stopped the kiss but remained close to her face as he asked, “Star?”

 

She gulped before speaking, surprised to even be able to. “Y-yes?”

 

His hand was against her cheek, feeling the warmth of her flustered face as he whispered. “Do you remember what you said when we first got together?”

 

“Uh...” She was lucky to remember her own name at this point.

 

“That I could kiss you whenever I want.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up along with a breathy laugh, “of course.”

 

“I want to kiss you,” he stated with a loving voice.

 

She smiled at him and found herself getting a little excited by the promising look he held, “please do.”

 

He wasted no time and his lips were back at her in an instant, first trailing his usual path along her temple and down to her ear where she knew he'd followed the lining of where he'd use to kiss her at the marks. So she wasn't surprised when his kisses went down to her neck, loving and tender. Though she hadn't quite expected him to travel farther down, as he did little so often but it was a nice surprise and it made her react in a strange way that she couldn't distinguish from uncomfortable or pleasurable. However she allowed him to keep going to find out it was most of the latter, even when he took off her towel and placed his kisses down the valley of her chest.

 

His hands were placed lowly on her body, one at her thigh and the other lightly grazing as her side. Making her giggle at the tickling as he laughed and tried to hold her still before moving lower and lower along her stomach and nibbling at her hip. Then suddenly his light kisses turned more passionate and Star let out a sound at the sudden marks he was leaving down her hip and along her thigh as he suckled hard enough to turn the skin red. The way she felt his tongue move made her body grow rigid and something hot bubbling in her gut. It was an unfamiliar reaction but she wasn't displeased in the least. Only a little bit frightened when he held her leg and turned his kisses from the knee to the inside of her thigh as he went up and up...

 

She closed her eyes and focused on her heavy breathing, letting the strange sensation overwhelm her as he kept moving his lips in ways and places she never thought possible... Though that wasn't the end of her surprise, as he kept kissing to the point where he ended up right in the middle with his face between her thighs and hovering with his lips almost touching her.

 

There was no way for her to return her breathing to normal, as she was overtaken by something dreading and anticipating even though she had no idea just what he was doing to her but it felt amazing.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, noticing the flush on her face and the confusion underneath.

 

She almost keened at the feeling of his warm breath against her as he spoke but found herself able to answer, “y-yeah. I'm fine...”

 

“Do you want me to keep going?”

 

She saw something unsure in his eyes, knowing that he was in some sort of way asking for permission that she was more than willing to give but also a hint of nervousness. But in a strange way, it was a calming thought to know that she wasn't the only nervous wreck here.

 

“Go ahead,” she said and braced herself for whatever he was about to do.

 

He was at her navel now, then right beneath and after that he just kept lowering to where she didn't even think he'd be going to kiss her ever if at all. But he didn't stop when he moved over her pubic bone and only took a short pause to take in a shivering breath before pressing his lips against her folds and making her yelp in a loud and startled reaction.

 

“MARCO!”

 

His eyes shot up at her with question as he pulled back a little. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“N-no... I just, didn't know it would feel that way.”

 

He looked at her, a bit confused as he hadn't actually done all that much yet of what he was planning to do. “Did it feel bad?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you want me to go on?”

 

“...you mean, kissing me?”

 

Not that it was the actual term for his doings but he didn't feel like explaining that to her right now and he gathered the courage to pull through and try to please her in a way that would hopefully make her understand the more intimate meaning of it all. Although that's not what it had come to, it was just a way of introducing Star to the subject. However, that was just the initial plan... as he now realized that he was actually a little nervous and getting quite uncomfortable by his own arousal that he tried to ignore as he focused himself on the task at hand and leaned forward to press his lips back to the place he was before and make Star gasp again.

 

His lips were met with a surprising heat and wetness as he took in the feel of it all, slowly moving against her folds and glancing up at Star's flustered face one more time before he dared to dart out his tongue and meet her taste. However it was difficult for him so stay in place when Star let out another yelp and her whole body jolted, knee kicking his head as he took hold of both of her thighs and ignored her ranting apology and sounds when he held her legs down and lapped at her again.

 

He went slowly, getting used to the salty taste and slow enough for Star to get used to the sensation and compose herself. Only she couldn't stop herself from gasping each time he licked at the small nub on top and he knew he had found the right spot right there. Although she was still moving within his hold, unable to keep her hips still as she subconsciously tried to move closer and get more of that amazing feeling of his tongue.

 

He altered his motions from a flattened to a pointed tongue, flatting out to move against and between all of her folds and exploring everything that went on down there. Then pointing his tongue back with precise movement to get back at that sweet spot.

 

He heard Star squirm and moan, a little restrained in her sound as he knew she was holding back but he didn't want that. He wanted her to get comfortable with it all and let out every sound she could muster, and he did so by changing his moves and pressing his mouth at the nub before sucking hard at that sweet spot.

 

Another kick with her leg and a loud shriek told him that he was on the right track with that one... Ignoring the ache at his head and sucking at her as he kept listening to that sweet voice of her with the short moans and quick panting.

 

He finally got somewhat of a rhythm as he found a good way to hold her thighs and keep her hips still so that he was able to keep going.

 

There was also a struggling attempt to call out his name, “M-mar... mah...” She whined and clenched the sheets, “Marco-ohmygod-don't stop.”

 

How could he possibly stop with that kind of encouragement? In fact, it spurred him on to go even faster as he could just listen to those sounds of her all day. He had gotten used to the heat as his mouth had become just as heated and he kept moving with now swollen lips. He paid little attention to the wetness that trailed down his chin, only focusing on stimulating Star in the best ways he could think of and figuring out each reaction he got with every move.

 

He felt Star's legs shake and tremble every now and then, knowing he was doing well although there was one move he hadn't tried out yet before he pressed closer to the middle and felt her entrance before sliding his tongue in for as far as he was able and...

 

“MARCO!”

 

He nearly bit his tongue when he got startled by her reaction but he quickly recovered and went back at it with now more determination by hearing Star gasp and chant his name over and over again as he moved in and out like a fiddlers elbow.

 

It was getting hard to ignore himself with the tightness of his underwear but there was nothing he could do, unless he should let go of her leg and receive another kick at the head... His only option was to work his will against his need and keep listening to Star's moans that made him forget all about himself despite the fact that it also made him very hot. But he wanted to hear more and that's exactly what he got when switching back to her sweet spot and taking just a brief pause to say, “feel good?”

 

She wouldn't have noticed his talking if he hadn't stopped touching her before she moved her hips and urged him on to continue, “y-yes.” She panted and breathed, “feels amazing.”

 

All of a sudden her hand was in his hair, gently pulling at him as she rolled her hips in a way that caught his attention right away and made him moan in response... oh god how much he wanted to have her.

 

There was a kick at his side and a rough pull in his hair, her whole body moved as she closed her eyes and arched her back. However surprising, she was quiet as a mouse when it happened. Marco looked at her, though her chest was heaving he could see she was holding her breath. He quickly wiped his mouth with her towel before he threw it aside and climbed back over her to caress her cheek, “breathe Star.”

 

He waited for her short breaths to even out and noticed her goofy smile, “are you alright?”

 

“Yeah... I just... uh...” She didn't know how to say it but from the unsurprised look on his face she could tell that he understood. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, “you're a really good kisser.”

 

He laughed and hugged her back as he laid down beside her.

 

She held him with that same strength in his arms, indicating that she wouldn't let him go anywhere. “I love you.”

 

It was for that reason that he was willing to stay in her hold and ignore his uncomfortable underwear, “I love you too.”

 

After all, this wouldn't be his first experience with a blue ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implication level: hard mode... very hard...
> 
>  
> 
> Marco's current status on the trial  
> 
> 
> For whoever reads this and already figured out the reason for his failure, plz don't spoil.
> 
> If there's anyone of you guys who knows how to draw; could someone help me out to get a final image? I won't spoil the details here but you can message me on tumblr. So far all my requests have been ignored ;_;


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Abba tells you how it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gMaiiyQETI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who told me to keep the story going;  
> 

**Chapter 21**

 

“Star, sweetheart... please let go of Marco.”

 

“NEVER!”

 

Her father sighed with a futile attempt of trying to make his daughter let go of her boyfriend but then he remembered just how strong she could be sometimes (he was as proud as he was annoyed). “You know he has to complete his trial.”

 

“I don't care about that stupid trial anymore,” she said and clung to Marco's leg like a koala. “It's stupid and unnecessary.”

 

“It _is_ necessary,” he claimed and looked at Marco. “More than you could possibly know.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“You'll know once you've figured it out.”

 

“Please,” Star groaned. “Stop it with the riddles already, you know I'm not good with those.”

 

River laughed, “but Marco is! And this isn't your trial Star, though I know how much you want to help and be part of this. There's nothing you can do for him.”

 

 _'Or I'll die trying,'_ she thought as she nodded at her father before looking up at Marco. “Will you be alright?”

 

“I'm sure of that,” he laughed. “Although disappointing and tiring, this isn't anything like I'd imagined it would be. Mostly because I first thought this was going to be like what Mina did.”

 

Star's father tilted his head in confusion, “...what did Mina do?”

 

“Uh... she once tried to test me before.”

 

For a moment the king looked like he was ready to smash someone's head in, “DID SHE MAKE YOU DO THE TRIAL BEFORE ME?”

 

“No, no, no, nothing like that!” Marco rambled and nearly tripped when he tried to step forward and forgetting that Star was still clinging to his leg. “She was just trying to test my strength and make me prove myself as a good boyfriend/warrior or something...”

 

“Oh,” the king relaxed with an easy going smile. “But there's no need for that, we all know you have a good heart.”

 

“Thanks...?” Marco wasn't sure how to feel about that, although he was grateful and flattered. But confused since it would mean that his good nature had nothing to do with his worthiness as a king... _'Why does everything have to be so confusing?'_

 

He crouched down for as far as he could and pried at Star's hands, “you gotta let go of me.”

 

“But I don't want to.”

 

“I'll be back after the trial or in between... Don't worry, it won't be for long,” he said with a kiss. Then he felt her hands drop and he thought his words had actually come through until he saw a mad blush on her face. “Uh... are you okay?”

 

She blinked slowly, “those kisses will never be the same...”

 

He now understood the nature of her blush and felt his own face heat up a little, “sorry...”

 

“Don't be,” she said with a shy smile and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “It's even better now that I know what you can do.”

 

Marco escaped before she could latch back on his leg and before her father could ask why his face was redder than his hoody.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco followed Star's father up a large mountain hill at the end of the kingdom near the forest. It went up for about 1463 meters and the king paced through the rocks and trees like it was just another afternoon promenade, “what a lovely sight.” He smiled and motioned for Marco to take a look around, “isn't it beautiful?”

 

“It is,” he admittedly agreed. Also surprised because most places on Mewni had looked somewhat neglected and worn out but this place was all nature and there wasn't anyone around to change it.

 

“This is one of Mewni's proudest possessions,” River said as he lead Marco all the way up. “Right now we're on the biggest rock in all of Mewni and if you look ahead, you can see the entire kingdom!”

 

“Holy...” Marco gasped at the increasing and wonderful sight as he neared the top and walked up the edge. “...wow...”

 

River laughed at Marco's dumbfounded face, “yep. That's the amazing sight that I as king get to rule over and see everyday.”

 

“Amazing indeed,” Marco muttered but despite his amazement he hadn't forgotten why they were here. “So this is the rock you meant?”

 

“Yes, Mina will be bringing the sword to us.” River took a look at the sun and squinted his eyes, “she should be here soon.”

 

“Wait, Mina's here?”

 

“Yes, she's an expert in challenges and tests and I thought she might be able to help us out here.” Though that didn't mean that he wasn't trying to influence Marco's worthiness at every moment, even now.

 

It was only several minutes and she was right on time with her arrival, only it took Marco a second take to realize it was Mina and not... whatever you could call someone in a dress, heels and warrior helmet.

 

“Mina?” He gasped and stared at the much more lady-like attire she wore than usual.

 

“Hello, Marco.” She greeted him with a nod and a bow, “and good afternoon my lord.”

 

Marco was too shocked to laugh as he sputtered, “wha- when... what happened to you?”

 

She gave him an odd look, “I'm sorry to trouble you but could you please rephrase that question to my understanding?”

 

“Uhm... when did you star being such a... _lady_?”

 

“Well, first of all, I was born as such. Then there was that rebellious phase in my teens but I think you must be wondering about how I came to be the way I am now. Which is due to my time in reform school, it's been a real eye opener for me.”

 

“...good for you...?”

 

“Thank you,” she smiled....

 

An actual polite smile from Mina Loveberry and not a single insult or strike back yet... As frightening as it showed, he could easily get used to this.

 

“Mina! Do you have the sword?”

 

“Yes, my lord.” She saluted (she didn't forget her position as a servant) and presented him with an old and rusted sword.

 

He took it from her and felt the light weight as he inspected the chipped blade and withered handle, “yep. This is the one, good job Mina.”

 

“Thank you, it took me quite a while to find but for the greater cause I pulled through and managed to steal it from Arthur.”

 

“Is he still alive?” River asked surprised.

 

“Yes, in fact he's still ruling over his kingdom.”

 

River had to take a moment to tone down his laughter before turning to Marco, “take good look at this sword son. This is the one you're gonna have to pull out of this rock.”

 

“...how is that a test?”

 

“It's a magical sword, though second... probably by ninth hand or something but the principle remains the same. You pull out the sword and you get to be king.”

 

“Where am I supposed to pull it from?”

 

“The mightiest and purest rock in all of Mewni, of course!” He lifted the sword and dug it deep into the rocky ground, which shouldn't have even been possible because from the looks of it one would've expected the sword to shatter at the slightest impact but it stood as strong as the rock surrounding it.

 

River beckoned for Marco to come over, “go ahead.”

 

Marco went to stand before the sword and placed his hands on the grip-

 

“WAIT!”

 

“What...” Marco wanted to ask but was spun and guided around the sword so that he was standing on the other side and facing the kingdom.

 

The king spoke with utmost importance, “I want you to look at the kingdom before you pull the sword.”

 

“Oh...” Marco paused as he looked ahead and searched for whatever he was supposed to see because he could clearly tell from the look on River's face that there was something very important to be seen ahead. He even saw the king take a glance for himself and there was a very distant look in his eyes so Marco tried to look in that same direction as far as possible...

 

Surely he saw all kinds of things but he didn't know just what he was supposed to look at.

 

River commanded loud and clear, “now pull the sword!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The room was filled but overall the queen wasn't surprised at the upcoming of the curious servants and citizens that were now joining in to watch the spectacle of the failing king. Although at first she'd been furious at all the people that were in it for the comedy, she then realized that there were also a few who had been rooting for him. Even some of her own family members had shown and spoken their impatience for Marco to finally prevail.

 

One of her servants asked hopefully, “m'lady... do you think he's ever gonna pass the trial?”

 

She really didn't know... at least not anymore. Because in the beginning she had little to no doubt about the outcome but the longer it took the more worried she got. “It would be a shame and a waste for our kingdom if he didn't.”

 

“It sure would!” A nearby pixie called out.

 

“...why are the pixies so interested in all of this?”

 

The pixie smirked, “haven't you noticed? Most of the rooting people here aren't even Mewman, we're all just curious because if that guy can manage to pass the trial then it would be the first time for a non-Mewman to become ruler of Mewni.”

 

The queen rolled her eyes, “we are going to turn him into a Mewman when that time comes.”

 

“Sure, but and outsider all the same. You can change him but his mindset will stay the same. A king with a different view!”

 

“And why is that so important to all of you?”

 

There was an odd look on the pixies face that matched the many other spectators, “it's actually more important to the people that live in the forest.”

 

“The forest...” Moon drawled and scoffed, “no such thing. We don't have anyone living there.” She looked around the mass of the people and wondered, “where did Star go?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star had called out a certain Pony to bring along a certain someone and test out her own theory about all this. Star had waited at the back door of the castle and saw the portal open in the air along with the very familiar sound of her bestie.

 

“Ugh, just come along! I swear, this isn't a kidnapping!”

 

“I told you I didn't want to come along and you're totally kidnapping me!”

 

“Whatever,” she said as she dragged him through the portal and noticed Star. “Oh, hey girl. Whaddup?”

 

“Hi Pony,” Star smiled before turning to the other visitor with a scowl and she sneered, “Marco...”

 

He looked at her from where Pony was dragging him by his feet and he raised his brow, “wow. The way you're looking at me right now reminds me a lot of someone I used to be married to...”

 

“I'm still mad at you.”

 

“That's understandable,” he mused and tried to shake Pony off of his foot. “So you brought me here to punish me some more?”

 

“No...” Star said although she wished she could, “I need you to do something for me.”

 

“You need me to do something for you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He stopped thrashing his feet and paused, “why should I?”

 

“Because I say so.”

 

“Jeez, already mastered the role of the ruler, haven't you?” He laughed and managed to get rid of Pony with a last shove before sitting up and smirking, “what's in it for me?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Fine, then I won't do it.”

 

She should've known it was gonna be this way but was quick to improvise, “I'll shorten your sentence in the reform school.”

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want out,” he stated with a deep frown. “That school sucks more than anything I've ever seen. For something like that to even exist, I'm pretty sure that this is the darkest time line of all!”

 

“I can't let you out, who knows what you might do then!”

 

“I'll be good, I promise.'

 

“Sure you will.”

 

“Please?”

 

“...did you just say please?”

 

“Yes,” he said and got to his knees. “Seriously, that place is the worst and I'm willing to do anything to get out. I'm begging you to never send me back there again.”

 

“No way,” Star huffed before she saw Pony's sad face. “What...”

 

“Aw girl, I'm sorry but I gotta take part on his side here. As someone who's been there, I can plead that it is indeed the worst place you can't imagine.”

 

“But you've been there for so long.”

 

“I know,” Pony said smugly. “That only proves just how strong I am.”

 

“And he's not...?”

 

Marco frowned at the insult but nodded, “I can't survive in there. In short time the reform school will be the end of me.”

 

“But I don't know where I'm supposed to leave you.”

 

“Anywhere!” He begged with big eyed and fiddling hands, “I'm willing to do anything and go anywhere as long as I don't have to go back. I'm even willing to become you servant if that's what you want!”

 

Star thought for a while, drawling out the silence just to see him squirm and pout with that disgusting beard of his. “I'll take you on that last offer.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yes, but not for me. You will be Pony's and Katrina's servant, if you're able to help me out.”

 

Pony's eyes grew wide, “for _me_?”

 

“And Katrina,” Star corrected. “See it as a late wedding gift or something.”

 

Marco looked up in surprise, “wait... can chicks marry each other in this time line?”

 

He was ignored and Pony went to get a hug from Star, “ohmygod! Thank you~ I can't believe it, my own earth turd servant! And Katrina's gonna be so happy too because now I'll finally have someone to scoop up my mess.”

 

He regretted the offer but it was too late and he couldn't go back on his only way out of reform school now, “fine... I go with the flying pony head. But what is it that you want me to do anyway?”

 

Star gave him a piece of paper and some coal, “write your name on this.”

 

“Fine... and then?”

 

“Now we go to the fire goblet,” Star said and lead them down the castle where she let him throw in his name.

 

The paper came back almost instantly and Star caught it before anyone else could as she carefully read it out and...

 

“AUW?!” Marco winced at the kick in his side, “what was that for?!”

 

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!” Star yelled and threw the paper on the ground.

 

“What did I do?!”

 

“What did you-” She stomped her foot on the paper and pointed at the fire, “YOU PASSED THE DAMN TEST!”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“Don't feel bad Marco,” River said as he took a seat next to him and watched over the landscape as they sat on the top of the rock near the stuck in sword. “You didn't mean to fail the test.”

 

“But it's still a failure...”

 

“Please, don't see it that way.” The king assured him as he picked up the sword and threw it off the cliff, “it's not your fault!”

 

Marco saw the sword drop into the depths of the forest and sighed, “then why does it feel that way?”

 

“Because you still don't understand,” River muttered as he sat back down. “And I don't think I can make you... at least not with a measly sword.”

 

Marco hummed as he looked down and gazed around the kingdom. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like to rule over such a place, let alone live there.

 

River bumped his shoulder and asked, “say Marco. What is it that you're going to do?”

 

“...probably another test?”

 

“No, I meant to ask what is it that you're going to do with your life these following years?”

 

“Uh... work so I can go to community college?”

 

“College... that's like, a school thing, right?” River pondered as far as his knowledge reached, “a school, but for grown ups... who still want to keep going to school for some reason.”

 

“Something like that, so I can keep studying.”

 

“Oh, so you want to study?”

 

“Yeah, it's one of the few things I'm actually good at.”

 

“Why would you need a college for that? You might as well study here.”

 

He laughed, “nice offer but I do need someone to teach me.”

 

“I could teach you lots of stuff, just like I taught Star.”

 

Marco smiled and felt a bit better for that, “thanks. We could do that after I'm done with college.”

 

“You're really set on that college, aren't you?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Do you ever think about what to do with the rest of your life?”

 

“Hah...” It was a weak laugh, solely meant for himself. “I don't like to think about it but I do get these stuck-in life dreams sometimes.”

 

“What kind of dreams are those?”

 

“Well... it involves everyone floating ahead while I can't make up my balloon...”

 

“That sounds like an odd dream.”

 

“It doesn't happen as often as it used to.”

 

“Hm...” River thought before he thought of something else, “I have an idea.”

 

“For what?”

 

“The next test.”

 

Marco followed in a respectful silence, still thinking of the surprising talk he just had with Star's father but those thoughts were soon discarded, for the future was something unsure and out of his control.

 

He especially hadn't expected to get back to the same mirror from before, only this time River had hoisted him into a knights armor and put a heavy crown on his head.

 

“Come on, you stupid-

 

The mirror worked after a few smashes and River told Marco to try again.

 

“...mirror, mirror on the wall, am I the worthiest of them all?”

 

**Negatory**

 

“Ah, poop.” The king cursed and turned the mirror off to get rid of the sad outcome. “I really thought that would work.”

 

Marco had been wondering about that, “what was supposed to work?”

 

He shrugged, “I dunno. I thought that maybe if I put you into a kingly attire you'd feel different or something... I was also kinda hoping I could trick the mirror's vision into seeing a king.”

 

“Isn't that cheating?”

 

“No, because it didn't work.”

 

“Obviously...”

 

“But don't worry, this was just a quick hypothesis of mine and now that we've ruled that out we can try something else to give you a change of heart.”

 

“A change... what are we going to do?”

 

“Hahaha, this is something you'll be doing on your own!”

 

“Is it part of the tests?”

 

“Not really, actually. But the experience can help you alter the result.”

 

“What experience?”

 

“The experience of Mewni!” He said it like it was a happy birthday announcement and Marco was almost willing to believe the genuine happiness that showed in the king's eyes. “Marco, you're going to track through Mewni from front to back and see all of it's beauty for yourself.”

 

“...I gotta walk all that way?”

 

“From the proud rock all the way back to the castle.”

 

“That's gonna take a while...”

 

“Should give you plenty of time to take it in!” He laughed and handed Marco a map of the land, “stay on track, keep away from the back alley witches and beware of the big bad wolf. Oh, and also make sure to have fun.”

 

“Fun...? This trip could take days!”

 

“You'll survive,” the king spoke with confidence as he handed him a basket. “I also need you to bring this to a pet of mine, would ya?”

 

“What's... is this bread?”

 

“Yes, I have to feed him from time to time or else he'll get hungry... we don't want that.”

 

“Who are we talking about?”

 

“Hm? The big bad wolf of course!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“What are we waiting for?” Pony asked as they sat in Star's room with Marco chained and locked at the bedpost.

 

“Tom's coming over,” Star muttered and kept her eyes on the window to the balcony. “He's got those same flowers that my dad grew in his garden.”

 

“Oh, you're gonna test him again?”

 

“Yes, I need to know why _he_ would be deemed worthy rather than my Marco.”

 

“Hey, I'm right here...”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Is Tom here yet?”

 

“No... wait,” she backed up and the window flew open as Tom made his way in.

 

“Hi Star!”

 

“Please don't burn my carpet...”

 

“Oh... sorry.” He laughed awkwardly and stomped out his fiery feet, “I haven't been in in so long and forgot you're castle isn't very fire proof.”

 

From his chained place, Marco marveled at the fire that had been there a moment ago. “Cool fire, bro!”

 

“Thanks... uhm...” Tom leaned to Star and whispered, “is that him?”

 

“Yes, just call him Marco-2, evil one, dirty liar or whatever you want. Did you bring the flower?”

 

“I did,” he got it from behind his ear and gave it to her.

 

“Thanks,” she said and waved him off. “I'm gonna make him pluck it with no distraction so you can go talk to Pony or something.”

 

Tom took a last glance at the copy of Marco and laughed, “nice beard he's got going on there.”

 

“It's awful,” she scoffed and shoved Tom away to stand with Pony in the hall.

 

So Tom stood there with Pony, “so... how's married life?”

 

Star closed the door and sat down on her bed as she gave Marco the flower, “here you go.”

 

He stared off at the door and remained unmoved until Star called him out, “you're supposed to pluck it!”

 

“Oh, right...” He muttered, seemingly coming out of a revery. “Star...”

 

“What?”

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Huh...?”

 

“That guy, the one with the horns and the fire.”

 

“Oh, my demon ex boyfriend.”

 

“He's a _demon?!”_

 

“Yeah, but Tom has come around lately so his anger issues aren't all that bad.”

 

“His name is Tom?”

 

“Don't you know him from your time line?”

 

“No...” He trailed off for a moment as he thought and showed a shy look, “could you.... introduce me to him?”

 

“What....”

 

“Please?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just, because... I'd really like to meet him. Please, I'll help you search for the answer to that riddle if you could just do me this one favor.”

 

“...alright...” Perhaps if she got this Marco to put in some effort he could actually help her out.

 

And his effort sounded a lot more happy when he started picking the flower to her command and almost chimed his words.

 

“I am worthy, I am not worthy, I am worthy, I am not worthy-

 

Star watched intensely and counted along with every petal that fell from the flower up until the last one and ended at the uneven number of which she was sure she had counted right.

 

Marco threw the flower aside, knowing he just angered her as he shied away for as far as the chains allowed him to.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The room was packed with now even more spectators to witness the spectacle, there was even a highly royal lady that claimed to know Star and Marco from an incident with a trial about her wand only Star's mother had no memory of Star ever being in contact with the royal judge. Then there was also a group of goblins that sat at the front row, nearly glued to the screen and cheering the loudest. For some reason there was also a moon spirit, fairies, pixies, nightling and the curious witch that kept rambling on about an empty destiny.

 

“No, the destination is the castle.” River stated and got noticed by his wife from afar.

 

“River?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Waiting for Marco to get here.”

 

“Why aren't you with him?”

 

“Because I wanted him to get here by himself.”

 

“But that's no part of the trial, you're wasting time!”

 

“I know, but I thought that if he could experience the kingdom for himself he'd have a change of heart.”

 

“You're not supposed to help him... how is that actually supposed to help?”

 

“It surely helped me!”

 

“You grew up in this kingdom, he's an earthling.”

 

“Right, maybe that's the difference?”

 

“I don't think so...”

 

“Oh, well at least he'll have a good time.”

 

The queen looked at the screen before she repeated her last statement.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Things weren't as boring as they used to be, not with his new time line going on. Even though it was just a singularity, he found it to be the most interesting one and couldn't stop peeking in every once in a while to see how his favorite Marco was doing. It was a strange thing to him, seeing all those experiences and hearing all those sweet and not so sweet things that were said, it was almost as if he were there and sometimes he had to remind himself that he actually wasn't. It was just so strange to see someone grow like that and it almost felt like he was back in his role as a fairy godparent because he knew Marco better than anyone and genuinely rooted for the guy. Though he wasn't doing anything to help, after all it was Marco's own time line so he wasn't allowed to be of any influence and therefor unable to alter his destiny. But he was fairly certain that his high hopes would send him some good vibes.

 

There was loud knock on his door that rambled through the whole room, even the cookie jar was trembling.

 

Father time stormed in with an enraged expression and breathless screeching voice, “PLEASE TELL ME WHY?!”

 

Cosmo chewed his cookie and tilted his head, “...you want one?” He held out the jar but got ignored for his offer.

 

“WHY IS HE FAILING?!”

 

“What?”

 

“Marco's failing the kingly certification.”

 

“Oh... he is?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's funny...”

 

“Wha- why's that funny?”

 

“Because, he's already king of the universe of his time. Surely he should be able to become king of Mewni.”

 

“...what...”

 

Cosmo laughed, “just give him time.”

 

Father time flailed his hands and yelped, “I don't have any!”

 

“Then have patience,” Cosmo shrugged.

 

 

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

 

Star's father had insisted that seeing the kingdom would help Marco understand the nature of the trial so he could increase his chance on finally passing the trial. He'd also claimed that all these miles under his feet might bring good karma, specifically for the next test (not like he was trying to cheat again or anything...)

 

Being alone as he walked down the mountain rock, he found it rather peaceful and he was even willing to let his mind trip over the ever so confusing trial. Because logically (his only and approach) the only thing he needed to figure out would be the reason for him to be tested. There was obviously something he lacked that a king would need, something that was still unknown to the king and the queen and even himself.

 

So if he thought about what made a worthy king and stated the things that they already knew, he could already rule that out. Because if you rule out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must the answer.

 

He knew that they'd already accepted him when he became Star's boyfriend, although the queen had been somewhat reluctant at first he was now pretty sure she could tolerate him for it.

 

So it wasn't about anyone's acceptance he needed to win.

 

He knew that this had nothing to do with his intelligence, moral or character. The king had made that clear because it's needless to doubt someone that the princess had already deemed worthy as her future king.

 

So it wasn't about himself as a person.

 

They said that it wasn't his fault.

 

So it's not something he could willingly control.

 

When he'd asked the king to just put a halo on him, the king had said that this wasn't something that could be distinguished by something as simple as a truth spell.

 

So... it was completely out of his control.

 

They said that he didn't need to figure it out in order to pass, because Star's father had been able to pass on his first try and only found out the reason years later.

 

So... with all that ruled out... whatever remains... is... nothing.

 

 _'Why is it so complicated?'_ Was the question he kept asking himself but he didn't give up, he had to make it logical. Because if you rule out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must the truth. So the reason for his failure, the one thing he lacked... would supposedly be nothing... however improbable, it has to be true. Unless there was something he missed. Something else that a king would need... but what?

 

If nothing then maybe it was something he shouldn't have, something that held him back and kept him from being king worthy?

 

He didn't get to dwell on it, which was probably good considering the growing headache, when he arrived at the bottom of the mountain and found the knight's arena that the king had been so excited about. He'd insisted that Marco should take a look to experience the way of Mewni but after only five minutes inside Marco was already done. It was nothing more than battle training and readings on the ancient times of war.

 

He skipped the wildling show, passed the magics market and took a detour around the Mewnipendence parade.

 

With that, he was able to speed up time and neared the wolf's cage. He followed the map, walking the trail between the forest and the cornfields outside of town.

 

The cage was enormous and strangely built, not from steel but brick pillars that had a magical feel to it. Marco could tell from the safe distance he maintained that it wasn't a regular cage and that it was probably with a purpose. The brick pillars were wide and strong and there was also a magical barrier that would block any monster. This was the wolf that Star and her father had hunted down on his last birthday when they went on a hunting trip, it was such a great catch that he decided to keep the animal alive because otherwise no one would ever believe it.

 

Marco could barely believe it himself, that they were actually able to catch such an animal out in the wild and get it all the way back here.

 

He looked at the animal's back... he was supposed to feed it but where was the opening of the cage? Was he supposed to find an opening or just slide the bread in between the bars? Well, it was his only option.

 

The wolf's big ears flew up as Marco got near, then looked over his shoulder and growled.

 

“...hi... I uh... got your food.” He said and tentatively got closer under the stare of those big eyes.

 

“Don't worry, I'm just here to feed you...”

 

The wolf let out another growl and showed his big teeth, though it wasn't sure if he was grinding his teeth from hunger or something else...

 

“Right so...” Marco took out a loaf and went to pry it in, “here you go... hold on, whatte-

 

He couldn't get passed the barrier with his hand, not after a hundred tries and eventually smashed the bread.

 

The wolf growled lowly and bit at the unreachable bread.

 

“S-sorry, my bad...” He picked another loaf and tried again, still blocked out by the barrier and he stopped with a huff. _'Is this wolf even supposed to be eating bread?'_

 

The moment he thought of it the wolf stared at him and sniffed as he tried to get as close to Marco as possible.

 

“Hey now... don't look at me, I'm not edible.”

 

The wolf's growl seemed to differ at that statement as he opened his mouth.

 

Marco broke off a piece of bread and decided to throw it through the bars, because if his hand can't get through then maybe he could just fling the bread in?

 

He hit the wolf's eye and the was a loud and pained growl as the animal aimlessly thrashed around, hitting his own head and tripping over his own tail. He fell down on his jaw and bit his tongue, letting out a loud whine from both the pain in his eye as well as his tail and tongue.

 

“OHMYGOD!” Marco yelped and dashed forward, “I'm so sorry,” he apologized as he inspected the bleeding tongue. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear,” he ranted and picked the crumbs from the wolf's eye. “I was only supposed to feed you and...”

 

And now he got to wonder just how he got inside the cage, not that there was any time for that because as soon as he became aware of this he was already up and backing away. The wolf stood and slowly followed, even after Marco moved back through the pillars and the barrier that was supposed to be there.

 

The wolf easily broke through and that was Marco's cue to run.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“2 diamonds and three pieces of silver!” The pixies stated as she threw in her money. “I say he's not gonna make it with the next test.”

 

“I say that he'll eventually pass,” the witch said and threw in a piece of tourmaline.

 

“HE'S NEVER GONNA PASS!” The fairy claimed, with the back up of several other fairies.

 

“I think that he will,” the moon spirit stated. “As long as he doesn't _cheat._ ”

 

“My judgment tells me that he might find a way,” the judge said and added several bags of gold to the poll.

 

The citizens opinions were divided, even speculating on how many tries it would take if he'd win and how.

 

The servants were all for the win only with their low income unable to join in the poll.

 

“I think he's gonna win it this time,” Tom said and handed out the diamond skull.

 

“Oooh, nice skull.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You must be very sure of your case.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Is the boy a friend of yours?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hm, then I'll go with your judgment and say that he'd gonna win!” Glossaryk said and laid out his money next to Tom's skull.

 

“WE ALL CHIP IN WITH ALL THE GOLD WE HAVE!” The group of goblins cheered as they emptied their pockets and threw in three tiny pieces of gold and a yellow button. “DAT BOI IS GONNA WIN IT!”

 

“FOR SURE!” Pony agreed and pitched in her cash, “in it to win it! Whoo!”

 

“ _Pony!_ ” Star groaned as she dragged her away from the spectator poll, “what are you doing?!”

 

“I'm cheering on Marco,” she simply stated. “And I'm gonna double my money once he's won.”

 

“You're only taking part in embarrassing him!”

 

“But I'm on his side! We're all rooting for him.”

 

“You can do that without the use of money.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Pony sighed and pulled the leash, “come on Marco. You gotta bring me my money back.”

 

“Fine,” he said as she unhooked the leash from his belt and send him off. He was soon back and handed her money, “here you go. Good call by the way, that guy wasn't gonna win anyway.”

 

“Pfft, such confidence in someone who's exactly like you?”

 

“I'm just saying...” He trailed off and noticed Star's questioning frown. “What?”

 

“How come you're so sure that Marco isn't going to pass?”

 

“Well, at least not now...”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I uh... I dunno.”

 

Star grabbed him by his shirt and shook him, “I think you _do_ know!”

 

“Really I-

 

“TELL ME!”

 

Pony gasped, “you let me make a failing bet?!”

 

Marco pushed Star's hand away and frowned at Pony, “do you want to let all these better's know that I know why Marco's failing?”

 

Pony wanted to scream at him but Star shushed her and dragged Marco off to the hall, “speak up.”

 

“No.”

 

“You don't have much of a choice here,” she warned him with a pointed wand.

 

“...no...”

 

“Why won't you tell me?”

 

He looked dead serious, “look. I'm doing you a favor here.”

 

“What...?”

 

“I got a lot of time to think in reform school and I'm sorry about all the stuff I did so you can see this as pay back.”

 

“How is _not_ telling me a way of pay back?”

 

“Because you'd rather have your boyfriend pass the trial _before_ he finds out about the means of it.”

 

“No I don't.”

 

“I think you do.”

 

“No. I. _Don't_!”

 

“And how can you be so sure of that?”

 

“Because... I just want this to be over.”

 

“Man, me too... but you'll thank me later.”

 

“Oh no,” she said with a pressing wand. “I'm gonna ask you again and again and you _will_ give me the answer.”

 

“...” He wasn't sure what to say to that but surely nothing she did could be worse than reform school.

 

Meanwhile the poll was still growing and the queen bawled her eyes out when she entered the room, “what's this?!”

 

Her husband spun around and held the gold behind his back, “dear! You're back already... we're just um...”

 

“Is this a betting?”

 

“Well... uh...”

 

She looked at the screen and the listing board, “did all these people bet on whether Marco's going to win the trial?”

 

“Erm, that's one of them... you can also bet on every individual test, for the smaller bets.”

 

“Who's the one that chipped in with a cookie?”

 

“Uh... it was some green guy, didn't quite know how to spell his name so I'm not sure. He also said that he didn't care for the win, he was just here to cheer on his godson.”

 

“What is that you've got there?” She asked and pointed at his left arm that went behind his back.

 

“Uh......” He slowly brought withdrew his hand, showing the treasure he was holding.

 

“You were going to pitch it in for the poll, weren't you?”

 

“...maybe...?”

 

“Who's running this?”

 

“Janna.”

 

“Who's Janna?”

 

He pointed at the girl in the midst of the crowd in the back of the room and the queen hurriedly made her way. “Are you Janna?”

 

Janna looked up and gasped with wide eyes, “oh uh... you majesty. I thought you were out to look for Star?”

 

“She's already back, now tell me what is all this?”

 

“It's a game...”

 

“With money?”

 

“Gold, treasures, jewels, diamonds and magical objects are accepted as well.”

 

“And you're the one hosting the betting...”

 

Janna showed an awkward smile, feeling very small under the queen's stare. “If you're asking about my permit then you should go to my lawyer, Glossaryk he-

 

The queen shushed her and performed a spell, “that boy is as intelligent as he is gullible. A failure yet suitable. As annoying as lovable. Though humans aren't very durable he's still very credible. I used to think of him as something laughable but now I think his winning is plausible.”

 

She summoned ten chests of the finest treasures and placed them around the rest of the betting, “put that under my name. I bet he'll win after a few more tries.”

 

Janna stared at the chests and gulped with a twinge of fear, because should the queen win her bet then Janna would have to double her amount... good thing she had a lawyer...

 

“WE'VE LOST VISON!” One of the goblins yelled.

 

“THERE'S NOTHING ON THE SCREEN!”

 

“WHY IS THERE NO TRANSMISSION?”

 

“THE SPYSELS GOT EATEN BY THE WOLF.”

 

“SEND OUT MORE SPYSELS THEN! WE NEED TO KEEP TRACK OF THE BOY!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Marco had no idea just how long he'd ran or where he'd ended up but counted himself lucky to have gotten away from the wolf, though that luck wasn't going to help him find his way back on track because in his haste he'd dropped everything and left the map behind.

 

But his surroundings were still somewhat the same, forest on the left, cornfields on the right. Meaning that he'd been heading east, from what he could remember of the map he was only a little off track but the king _had_ warned him not to do so... it wouldn't have surprised him if this was secretly another test because he wasn't doing so well with it.

 

Right now there were only two directions, behind him back to the original trail or go forward. Going back meant the possibility of running into the wolf again... so he moved forward. And forward and forward and forwards... He did remember the map pointing out the 'large' cornfields but he hadn't thought on the specific definition of large. Though now he knew that the path he took was taking him way off course but it was too late to go back now.

 

As he wandered, he eventually found his lucky strike coming out of one of the cornfields.

 

“OH, EXCUSE ME!” He yelled and walked up to the tiny being that had come out. When it turned to look at him, Marco saw that it was a tiny monster with arms full of corn. “He can I ask you something?!”

 

He ran, as fast as his tiny monster legs could bring him away but Marco was faster in his pursuit. “No, please don't run! I just wanted to ask if you know the way!”

 

Marco caught up to the little one and grabbed him by the collar of his cape, “hey don't run. I just want...”

 

“LET GO OF ME!” The monster peeped.

 

Marco laughed in surprise, “you're just a kid?”

 

“Hey, I'm already seven weeks!”

 

From what Marco remembered with his time on raising Katrina, that probably meant eight years in human count, so still a kid. “What are you doing here all by yourself?”

 

“Nothing!” He peeped and hid the corn behind his back.

 

“Is that corn?”

 

“Yes,” the little monster was sneering now. “I need it so don't try take it away from me!”

 

“I wasn't gonna, you can keep your corn.”

 

“...really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The monster's cute eyes looked at him with question, “you're not going to arrest me?”

 

“Wha- why would I do that?!”

 

The little kid fiddled with his corn, “b-because I stole your corn...”

 

“Oh, well it's not my corn so I don't care.”

 

“Then... aren't you mad at me for trespassing?”

 

“Aren't monsters allowed here?”

 

“They are... but mewmans don't like to have us.”

 

“Oh... why's that?”

 

“Because we're monsters,” he stated like it made sense.

 

“That's dumb,” Marco said with his own sense and set the little monster back on his feet. “What's so bad about being a monster?”

 

The little one opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again with a weak reply, “because we're monsters.”

 

 _'Oh hell no,'_ Marco sat down and gestured for the tiny monster to do the same. “I'm gonna tell you something,” he started and found it a little ironic how he was about to give his own speech after listening to all of the king's rants these past few days.

 

“The fact that you're being as a monster is something bad is really dumb because those mewmans can be real monsters as well.”

 

“Really? ...you mean the changelings?”

 

“No, I mean everybody can be a monster. Even I got a little bit of a monster inside of me,” he nervously rubbed his arm with that thought. “The times of being a monster means showing your ugly parts, everybody's got those.”

 

“Ugly parts...”

 

“Being mean.”

 

“Oh, then Mewmans really can be monsters!”

 

“Not only Mewmans.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My father can turn into a monster worse than anything you've ever seen when his family is in danger, my mother can turn into a monster because she isn't a morning person. My girlfriend becomes one when she's hungry and on my planet we have this thing where women temporarily turn into monsters every month.”

 

“You must live on a horrible planet!”

 

“...no, I'm only saying that people sometimes turn into monsters. It's a way to protect yourself, not necessarily good or bad and some people just show it more.”

 

“So Mewmans can be monsters too...”

 

“If need be, yes. Just now I saw how monstrous they can get in the arena.”

 

“You saw the knights?!”

 

“Yes... are you a fan?”

 

“I am!” He exclaimed, nearly dropping his corn before adding shyly, “I want to be a knight some day.”

 

“I'm sure you'll make a great knight.”

 

“But knights aren't supposed to steal food...”

 

 _'Man, if I were king...'_ Marco thought with an extra implication on the _'if'._ He picked up the corn and got some more from the field, “it's not stealing when it's given to you.”

 

The little monster thanked him and ran off with his corn after giving Marco his directions. As Marco went back on his trail, he heard something growling in the distance that told him he probably shouldn't have been wasting his time...

 

He looked back and saw the big bad wolf coming at him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Tell me what you know.”

 

“No,” Marco replied stoically however he was starting to falter. “Please stop it with the zaps and no more narwhal blasts... this is almost as bad as reform school.”

 

“Just tell me and it will all be over.”

 

“I'm actually doing you a favor here!”

 

“Just tell me!” Star commanded with a zapp from her wand.

 

Marco shook and chattered through his teeth, “I-I'm t-telling you! NO!”

 

“Darn you...” She lifted her wand but then heard a loud rummage from downstairs, “hold on...”

 

She left him at the top of the stairs where she'd strapped him at the banister and went to check upon the spectators who were all in panic.

 

“What's going on?”

 

Pony pulled her aside, “girl. Don't freak out but we sort of lost sight of your boyfriend.”

 

She looked at the blank screen, “oh. Good.”

 

“Good? He's out there all by himself getting chased by that wolf!”

 

“He'll be fine, he knows how to handle himself and the castle isn't that hard to find. And now all these people can't laugh at him anymore like he's some sort of a show.”

 

“Well, glad you're not worried then but that's not how your dad feels about it.”

 

“Where-

 

The question wasn't needed and interrupted by a loud whaling sound, “HE'S GOOONE!”

 

The king jumped up to reach the screen and tried to smash it in order to make it work, “where did he go? I can't see anything, please tell me the wolf didn't get him! He doesn't know how dangerous it was to catch such a dangerous beast!” He bashed the screen one more time before he dropped to the floor, “send out every spysel and knight we have! Give word to the arena and the hawklings!”

 

While the search party was being arranged, Janna whispered at a the nearby pixie. “Wanna bet he's still alive?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

With the way they were going now, they'd be at the castle in no time and Marco held on as he held onto the furry back he was sitting on. He was both surprised and happy when the wolf apologized for his behavior and offered to take him there.

 

“I'm sorry too,” Marco said. “I thought you were some kind of wild beast or something.”

 

The wolf laughed, “only when I'm hungry! I must've looked scary in that cage, huh?”

 

“Uh, sort of. You were growling a lot.”

 

“That was my stomach.”

 

“You had baring teeth, too.”

 

“That's just an oral fixation, please don't make fun of it.”

 

“I won't... why were you sniffing me like that?”

 

“Because I recognized your sent!”

 

“What...”

 

“Yeah, I knew it right away. You're that human that was once in my lair along with that warrior chick.”

 

“...I don't follow...”

 

“That chick... the one with the purple hair, helmet, loud voice... she keeps calling me night fury for some reason.”

 

“Oh you mean Mina... wait, that was at your cave?”

 

“Yeah bro, I was really confused because I don't get that many visitors but I didn't mind to finally have some company. But then you suddenly disappeared?”

 

“Oh, yeah I was... I had somewhere to be.”

 

“Too bad, it would be nice to have a visitor every now and then. Old knights like me aren't that popular, you know?”

 

“You're a knight?”

 

“Sure am! Why else do you think I'd hang around the arena all the time?”

 

“But you were in a cage...”

 

“Oh yeah, that's because this one time. When I was at the arena but I needed to take a leak and I like my privacy so I went into the forest and all of a sudden these two blonde hunters attacked me when I was busy and most vulnerable.”

 

Marco wasn't going to explain that... “Why didn't you tell them who you were?”

 

“I was scared, bro!” The wolf said with a dog-like whine, “that girly hunter was really going for it! But that's all in the past now, I'm glad you got me out!”

 

“Uh... I didn't know wolfs could be knights?”

 

“Anyone can! I even got my official name, the knight furry.”

 

“...you're the night-

 

“Knight furry, get it? Because I'm like the oldest knight around and I'm really good at maintaining my fur.”

 

Marco had to admit that his fur was very soft and well cared for, “good for you...”

 

“So what's your knight name?”

 

“I'm not a knight...”

 

“Really?” The wolf stopped in it's tracks and slid Marco off it's back, “then why was that purple chick making you do all those jackass challenges?”

 

“In hindsight... I think she was doing it for fun...”

 

“No way, bro. Those challenges were at a knights level, or even higher!”

 

“Well, I'm glad it's over.”

 

“Aw no, bruh, you did the jackass challenges for nothing?”

 

“I don't care, right now I just gotta get to the castle.”

 

“That's a nice castle,” the wolf mused as he looked up. “I wonder who lives there.”

 

“My girlfriend, and her parents who are the king and queen of this place.”

 

“B.R.O.” The wolf gasped, showing all his pointy teeth. “Your girlfriend is a princess?”

 

“...yeah...” He was surprised at how easily he forgot about that fact sometimes, though he'd become more aware of it during these trials and knew that in several years she wouldn't be just a princess anymore.

 

“Awnah bruh, I can't let you walk away like that, no way.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Imma make you a knight.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Hold on, I got my sword somewhere around here...”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Because a princess deserves a knight!”

 

“She doesn't need it.”

 

“Even so, I don't think your effort should go unrewarded.” The wolf gave up his search for his sword and instead just broke off his pinky toenail, “hold this. You can use this as a sword just as well.”

 

“But I-

 

“B.O.I. I've seen your heart and deeds, you deserve to become a knight and that's what I'm gonna do.”

 

“Does a wolf have that kind of authority?”

 

“Sure I do, a knight can only be made by another knight. Unless you wanna have it done by some royalty, but what do they know, right?” He snorted and then ranted a quick spell before Marco could even protest against it.

 

“Did you just...”

 

“Aw yeah, son. I even declared your official knight name! I made it relevant to your challenges.”

 

“...what.”

 

“Your name was Marco, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Behold the name in the blade!” He said and showed the marked name in the toenail that read; _Marco the jackass._

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“M'lord! The boy has arrived!”

 

“W-what?” The king shot up from his throne as he stared at the hawkling. All other spectators in the room looked up as well, “you mean he's alive?”

 

“How did he get here so fast?”

 

“Why couldn't anyone find him before he got here?”

 

“Yay, I won the bet!”

 

“Oh, someone else won too.” Janna told the pixie and frowned, “he placed his bet with a cookie...?”

 

The king scraped his throat loud and clear to gain everyone's attention, “all of you will remain here while I set out to test the boy!”

 

“But we wanna see the test!”

 

“You can see it on the screen, my spysel will be showing it's vision in a few moments.”

 

The crowd seemed to disagree and he walked over to Star, “use your wand and keep them here, alright?”

 

“But I wanna be there too!”

 

“No,” he said sternly. He rarely spoke that way to her and it implied the importance of the situation. “I think that Marco is almost ready to pass the trial but it's still unsure so we can't have any distractions.”

 

She paused on it before grumbling, “fine.” She then glued everyone's feet to the ground and at the same time the screen showed Marco walking up to the castle. He looked tired, disheveled and somewhat irritated, for some reason he was also dragging a large claw.

 

River ran out of the room and went to stand at the entrance of the castle, prepared with the last test. He smiled when Marco noticed him, “so you're finally here, huh? Took you long enough!”

 

“Hah,” he laughed weakly with a sigh.

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

He sat down with a huff, “if you'd asked that question to someone like Star, she probably would've said yes.”

 

“And what about you?”

 

“Some things were fun, sort of.”

 

“Did you go to the arena?”

 

“Yes, only for a few minutes.”

 

“Oh... then did you go through the market place?”

 

“Uh, I don't remember.”

 

“What about the parade?”

 

“I went around, it was much quicker.”

 

“Hm...” The king looked almost disappointed.

 

“I did see some other cool stuff though.”

 

“Really?” His brows shot up as high as his surprise.

 

“Yeah,” Marco marveled as he thought back. “And I met some cool people too, I think I know what you meant with the greatness of Mewni.”

 

“Oh, right... just like I wanted...” Though he had no idea what Marco had seen and who he had met, he was happy to hear that the goal was met, sort of.

 

“So?” Marco asked with a poke to his side, “what about it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Aren't you supposed to test me now?”

 

“Eager little one, aren't you?”

 

“I just want to get this over with.”

 

It sounded more sure and confident than he actually felt and it was showing in his eyes, something desperate that wanted nothing than for this madness to end.

 

The king had to swallow his emotion and smiled at Marco as he revealed the object in his hand, “try to fit in.”

 

Marco stared at it before falling over in laughter, “you want me to fit a glass slipper?”

 

“Yes,” the king said and inspected the slipper to search for whatever made it so funny.

 

Marco breathed out his last laugh, “isn't that something used on princesses?”

 

“How do you kn- doesn't matter, it's all the same. A ruler is a ruler, give me your foot so I can see if you are worthy.”

 

“Does something like that actually work?”

 

“Sure it does!” He said and demonstrated with his own foot (that should've been way too big). “Like a glove!” He took it off and knelt down before Marco, “your foot?”

 

Marco felt a little nervous to be tested, _again,_ but the funny sight and irony of it all did help to lighten the mood. He took off his sneaker and took the glass slipper... it looked so easy when Star's father had done it, like it was supposed to fit him.

 

But he pushed, shoved and bend his foot, he couldn't will it in no matter how much he tried until River took the slipper out of his hands and nodded.

 

“That's enough, you've tried.”

 

“But... I failed again.”

 

“That's alright, you don't have to pass right now and we can always try again.”

 

Marco was grateful for that statement but some people seemed to disagree, those people being the crowd inside that were causing the loud uproar that was to be hear all the way outside the castle.

 

“What's that?” Marco asked.

 

The king snickered, “that's a sign of what a great king you'll become.”

 

“ _If..._ ” Marco drawled with a sigh.

 

And from just that last statement and that sigh, River could tell that Marco's mind was finally headed in the right direction and even though Marco looked as if he was ready to break down, River couldn't restrain a wide grin as he hugged the boy. “You're gonna be great!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Marco asked when he saw his twin sitting at the top of the stairs.

 

He looked at him, as if in deep thought before speaking. “Your girlfriend sold me out to that flying head of a pony and I'm supposed to sit here and wait.”

 

It wasn't all that there was to it but it was the truth. And for our Marco it was somewhat understandable that Pony would like to boss the evil doer around, although she now didn't have anyone to take her place in reform school...

 

“Why did they bring you here in the first place?”

 

“Star's trying to figure out how to make you pass the trial.”

 

“I thought she wasn't supposed to be a part of it.”

 

“Do you think she cares about that?”

 

That made sense, “no.” He also sensed something off about his twin's behavior, just how nonchalant he was talking made it odd. “Why is Star so set on having me pass the trial?”

 

“ _That_ is a very good question,” his twin said with a relieved sigh. “Why would a princess possibly want someone to pass a trial like this, jeez. I wonder...”

 

It was a low thing to get dissed by... yourself, someone who's almost the same person as you. He wondered if that made a difference in his trial, that this Marco could have a different perspective than himself.

 

“Hey, goody two shoes. Why not go to her and ask her yourself?”

 

He frowned, “...I will...” It was a little bit irking that his evil twin was giving him the direction he needed and actually made him think.

 

But for the bearded Marco it was more of a curious matter to see what his other self could accomplish and he vaguely wondered if he'd have the potential to become like that as well some day because after all, this was a free time line...

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star had watched Marco's approach on screen and kicked everyone out of the castle before anyone could bash him or ask any questions, the royals were politely asked to leave (by her mother) while Star kicked out the last pixie. Janna was send home and Pony finally left, along with her new servant who was being dragged off into the portal but managed to look at Tom one more time and wave, “bye Tom~”

 

Star wished her mother a goodnight, knowing it was late and she probably wasn't going to see her again until morning. She ran down the hall and send off the spysels that followed him.

 

“Was I being followed by so many?” He asked and smiled at her like he'd never been happier to see her, which was mostly true.

 

“Yeah,” Star sighed as she hurriedly made her way over. “Don't worry, no one's watching now that they're all gone.”

 

He suddenly found it hard to swallow, “...no one?”

 

She hugged him, quick enough so that she wouldn't have to see his face though she could still hear him falter and it did things to her heart that made her realize all over again just how much she loved him, because otherwise it wouldn't have been such a painful sight. And right now she was hating how his shoulders shook and how she hadn't been in time to look away and see his face come undone. She felt the stress come out in every shivering breath as he hugged her back.

 

She took him to her room where she could cuddle him, pet him and coo until his worries went away and he was fast asleep under her watch. As she looked at him, she couldn't stand the weariness that showed and it made her mad to the point that she could only think of one thing.

 

_'Enough is enough.'_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The next day, Star had declined any entrance to the castle to get rid of anymore spectators. Not even the staff was allowed to be there, it was just her and her mother. Though the queen didn't seemed to mind, “it's a lot more quiet than yesterday.”

 

Star hummed in response, focusing all her attention at the screen as she watched Marco sitting down with her father in a distant part of the castle. However, for some reason, there was no sound and only vision.

 

“Is the sound system broken?”

 

“I don't think so, the systems are well maintained,” he mother pondered. “Perhaps the spysel is hard of hearing?”

 

Or perhaps it was the king's command to tone down the audio so he could give Marco a last talk, a last attempt at making the boy think ahead and have a change of heart. He'd taken Marco to the farthest place hidden within the castle, somewhere private.

 

“Listen up, boy.” He cleared his throat and stated, “I'm about to tell you exactly how it's going to be since you've been anxious to think of it.”

 

“What...?”

 

“Just... bear with me, son.” He spoke a bit glum but smiling none the less, “when this summer is over, Star will have to stay with us. Though I think you've already expected as such.”

 

Marco slowly nodded, “you mean to study and prepare to become queen?”

 

“Smart boy,” he smiled. “Star still has to master the arts of dipping down, get her flight certificate, glottalic theory, maintain royal relations and master the remaining spells.”

 

“I know...” Marco replied though wishing he hadn't known because it had kept him worrying from the first day to know that Star would some day have to leave him. It was something he'd been dreading for a while now.

 

The king hummed as he stroked his beard, “all those things she still has to learn will take up a lot of time. And with the additional duties of a matured princess, she's going to be very busy.”

 

Marco had no comment, he knew this already.

 

“Yep, all important stuff that will keep her very busy.” River said with a glance at Marco's face, “but we both know she's going to neglect those duties from time to time.”

 

“...she is?” He asked, though it did sound like something Star would do.

 

The king laughed, “if I know my own daughter, most definitely yes. She's very much aware of the importance of her royal duties and how busy the studies will be, but that won't stop her from neglecting and procrastinating from time to time.”

 

“Why would she do that?”

 

The king found it a silly question but answered with honesty, “to go to you of course.”

 

He shoul've known, “heh, probably...” (definitely)

 

The king gave him a playful nudge. “Make sure she doesn't neglect her studies too much, and neither should you when you're in university.”

 

“You're way ahead of me there, I don't even know what university I want to go to.” It was actually more of a matter of whatever he could afford in combination of staying close to home.

 

“I already decided for you, if you don't mind” River grinned. “Because I got you into one of those university's and wanted to make sure everything was settled and paid for.”

 

“WHAT?!” He sputtered, “wh- why? How- you shouldn't have!”

 

“It's already done.”

 

“Wha- but... they don't even know what I want to study.”

 

“Doesn't matter, they've already accepted you before I offered the treasure.”

 

“Really? Wait, which one is it?”

 

“Uh... something messy...” He mused, for as far as he was able to recall the name, “I don't know. Janna said it was a good one, she's going there as well.”

 

“Janna... what did she tell you? What kind of a messy school is it?”

 

“Well, it's called a hazard or something so I assume it's sort of messy but chaos also builds character so I know it's a good choice.”

 

“Why are you doing this for me?” It wasn't an ungrateful question but more an implication of his astonishment.

 

“Just accept it and let other people do something nice for you for a change.”

 

What Marco didn't know was that River was also trying to make him think of his future and it seemed to be working because the contemplative look on Marco's face was as struggling as it was funny.

 

“I can't believe you did that...” Marco trailed.

 

River knew that the boy was getting sentimental and bout to give him his gratitude but right now the king had something much more important to do and he showed Marco the piece of paper he'd brought along. “BEHOLD!”

 

“...what...”

 

“Watch closely,” River said as he began folding the paper. Over and under, corners facing inward and outward before folding out the final shape and taking out a pen as he started writing something down on the hidden corners.

 

Marco had watched closely, though unable to see what was being written, he could tell what was going on right away and he laughed. “Is that a cootie catcher?”

 

“A what...?” The king looked up after scribbling down the final letters and showing his creation, “this is a masterpiece of a kingly fortune!”

 

“You mean the cootie catcher?”

 

“Son, I have no idea what you're talking about but I'll explain it to you.” He held the cootie in his hands and moved it like a yapping muppet, “first you ask me a question, then pick a number and a certain color.”

 

“...and then?”

 

“Then you'll have your answer!”

 

“You mean one of the answers that _you_ wrote down?”

 

“Yes~” The king said with a hopeful look. “Go ahead, ask me about your worthiness as a king!”

 

“Alright...” Marco drawled and took a breath before asking, “am I still unworthy of being king?”

 

River looked at him with wide eyes, “ _that's_ you question?”

 

“...yes...?”

 

“hmnfine,” he grumbled. “What number?”

 

“Four.”

 

“One, two, three, four... green, yellow, blue or red?”

 

“...blue?”

 

The heavy sigh was already out before he opened the fold and read out the definite, “yes.”

 

“...yes...?”

 

“ _Yesss.”_

 

“Oh...”

 

“Just ask me again.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because... maybe you'll get it right this time.”

 

“What...”

 

“Just ask!”

 

“Alright... uh, do I fail the test this time?”

 

River groaned, as he was struggling with something he wasn't telling. “Damn... fine, what number?”

 

“Three.”

 

He quickly yapped the paper three times and demanded for Marco to give a color, almost as if he was in a hurry. “Okay, yellow gives you another yes.”

 

“Oh...” Marco looked down at the paper, as childish and jokingly as it looked he knew it was for real but that only added to the feeling of being mocked.

 

“Ask again.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don't wanna.”

 

“Just one more time!”

 

“Fine...”

 

They did again, and again, and again up until they'd every corner of the folded cootie and Marco finally figured out what the king had been trying to do.

 

“You tried to cheat again... didn't you?”

 

His eyes widened for a moment before he remembered that Marco was a keen one, “how'd you know?”

 

“You filled in every corner with the same answer.”

 

“I did... but why did you have to ask all those questions in that same manner?”

 

“Because... I wasn't feeling too confident.”

 

The king dropped the cootie with a sigh, “oh well. Too bad, you were almost there.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I believe so.”

 

“So you're not sure.”

 

“Haha, I'm not a psychic. I can't tell for sure but what I do know is that you're on the right track so I'll give you a minute to think while I go get us the next testing object.”

 

Marco saw the king leave through the door and stared out the window. He was way up high and able to see as far as the kingdom reached, he wondered if his experience from yesterday would come anywhere close to how Star saw Mewni. Probably not... she loved every part of it and that makes sense for the place you call home. She loves it's destructiveness and the strange customs they taught her. So later on when she's queen she'll probably continue those traditions and odd ways, by herself.

 

He really hated that idea and just the thought of it scared him more than anything, that Star would have to become a queen without a king and rule over Mewni all by herself. Not that she's incapable of it, he knew she'd be great at it. But that's not how he wanted it to be for her and she probably had her preference as well. Isn't it every princess her dream to someday marry a king?

 

Actually he knew she didn't care for that and neither did he. He just didn't want her to be alone in it and give her a life she deserves. He'd like to do it if he could, he was already willing to be turned into a Mewman when the time comes, would even put up with all the destructiveness, warrior business, hunting parades and all the magic stuff he didn't understand.

 

But isn't it also a thing for a princess to dream of her special knight? Because if that were the case then he'd be set and done, but he knew Star wasn't like that and that's not what he wanted to be.

 

He wanted to be something else.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The king had returned shortly with the sorting hat in his hands but dropped it when he found the room empty, “Marco?”

 

He searched the hall and stairway until he called upon one of his spysels, “where did the boy go?”

 

“He went all the way to the throne room, m'lord.”

 

“The throne room...?” He pondered and stopped his pacing, “you mean that he went to see Star?”

 

“We believe so, would you like us to keep an eye on them?”

 

“No, that won't be needed.” He said and ran down the stairs, “call back all the other spysels. I'll handle this!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Star and her mother had watched the screen up until the moment when Marco had left and then it went blank and her mother sighed, “it's not glitching again. Is it?”

 

“I'll ask someone from the staff,” Star said and walked off to the hall as she searched. Strangely enough there wasn't anyone near, not even a cleaning poodle or service snail. The halls were empty but as she kept walking she started to hear another person's footsteps nearby. After another corned she found out who it was as she bumped right into him.

 

“Marco?” She looked at him in confusion, “aren't you supposed to be with my dad?”

 

“Yeah...” His face was troubled and there was a serious tone to his voice, “I just wanted to tell you something.”

 

“About what?”

 

“It's about us, in the future.”

 

“Yeah?” She was willing to bear with him but why did it have to feel so scary?

 

He sat her down on the windowsill and held her hand with an unknowingly tight grip, “Star... I know I'm not worthy and I know that you wanted to rule Mewni your way but...”

 

“But what...?”

 

He gulped but spoke with sound and sure, “that's not how I want it to be for you.”

 

“Oh...?” She was a bit surprised but more curious where he was going because he was looking at her with those loving eyes the same way he did when he first asked her if she loved him. The way his eyes spoke volumes, she could already tell that something was coming when she asked. “Then how should it be?”

 

“I want us to rule Mewni our way and be the king you deserve.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes,” in his life he'd never been more sure except for the times when he spoke out his love.

 

And for that she felt the same way, “I'd love to be your queen someday.”

 

He grinned and kissed her temple, “I can't wait.”

 

“MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

 

They both turned their heads into the direction of the scream.

 

“What that...”

 

“It sounded like your da-

 

“MAAARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

 

The king came running down the hall, grinning from ear to ear as he kept calling out to them. “I HEARD EVERYTHING!!!”

 

“Dad-

 

“MARCO, ARE YOU READY?”

 

“What?”

 

“GIVE ME YOUR FOOT!”

 

“Dad, what are you doing?!”

 

“YOUR FOOT!” He yelled and shoved his own daughter aside as he knelt down do take off Marco's shoe.

 

Marco saw his shoe being thrown away as the king replaced it with something else... “Is that the glass slipper?”

 

“Correct!” He said and put it on Marco's foot...

 

He'd actually put it on his foot, the teeny tiny and fragile slipper that hadn't fit yesterday was now a perfect fit. Both Marco and Star stared at it with uncertainty and disbelieve until her father called out with a happy sob, “YOU FINALLY DID IT MY BOY!”

 

“What... I didn't do anything?”

 

“Of course you did! You finally had a change of heart!”

 

He knew what the fitting slipper meant only his utter confusion was keeping him from celebrating, “...I don't get it...”

 

“Hahaha, that's what I said when I passes my test!”

 

“I really passed?”

 

As confusing as it was, Star didn't care and gave him a hug. “Finally!”

 

“Star... what's going on?”

 

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “I'm just happy that you finally made it because this means that I get to be your queen!” She looked at her father to make sure of it, “right?”

 

He nodded with a teary eye, “yes. You'll be his queen and he'll be your king.” He shook Marco's foot in a handshake manner, “so you've finally figured it out!”

 

“...figured out what?”

 

“The goal of the test!”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“I have no idea...”

 

The king laughed, “well then I guess that makes it all the more beautiful! Because the goal was actually very simple as it was just a matter of free will.”

 

“Free will? Like how willing I am to put up with all the stuff you made me do?”

 

“No... that was your endurance. I'm speaking of your free will to become king.”

 

Star frowned, “this was all to see if he wanted to be king? Why not ask him?”

 

“If we asked, we wouldn't know if it was true.”

 

“Then use a halo.”

 

“A halo only takes a momentarily truth and then what...? Let you force your own will rather than have a decision made by the heart? A heart that tells how you truly want to become a king!”

 

“So... what I just told Star made me worthy?”

 

“Of course, we can't make you do something against your will. The only reason I passed on my first try was because I grew up here and love the kingdom! So in hind sight I probably should've known it was going to get tough for you but now you've found your very own reason to be king.”

 

“ _Aaaawwwww,”_ Star squealed and peeped as she hugged him even tighter than before. “You're such an angel!”

 

Star had to agree with her father on the hindsight, because she remembered having trouble herself by accepting the inevitable fact of becoming queen and she didn't want to force something like that on anyone else. And she didn't have to, not now that Marco had made his own decision. Even if it was all for her sake, this was something he really wanted to do and she couldn't be happier.

 

Star's mother walked in on a scene with Marco being suffocated by her squealing daughter and her husband sobbing happily with Marco's foot in his hands... “What's... oh, did he finally pass?”

 

“Yes, my dear.”

 

“It's about time,” she sighed heavily but happy none the less.

 

Though from the looks of it the king was probably the happiest and he sniffled when he turned to his wife, “and you know what?”

 

“...what...”

 

“They're gonna be great together!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Well if it isn't the doctor.”

 

“...who?”

 

“You, of course.”

 

“Oh, right. That's such a long time ago, I almost forgot. But that's not what I'm here for, look at this...”

 

He stared at the drawing in Father time's hands and laughed, “where did you get that?”

 

“Don't you recognize it?”

 

“Uh... why does it look so torn?”

 

“Hold on,” he laid out the paper and did a reverse spell to get rid of the scratches and creases before flattening it out on the table. “See?”

 

“Oh, look it's Star!”

 

“It's 'queen' Star in this drawing, and there are many more additions to it.”

 

He looked at the tiny crown that was doodled on the small image of the future queen. “Oh, I see. Haha.”

 

Father time turned his back as he gazed out the window into the nothingness, “I'm showing this to you for a reason.”

 

“Hm?” Cosmo hummed his inattentive response, by now he'd already grabbed his crayons and added some dragons and lasers to the drawing.

 

“You can see more than I can see, your intellect and magic reaches farther than I could ever reach, meaning you can perceive what I can't perceive.”

 

Mudwuds, shooting stars and puppy-cats were all added to the drawing as Father time continued to stare out the window.

 

“The reason I'm showing you this drawing is because it holds a lot of meaning, wishes, hopes and dreams for the future. Everything that Marco wants for Star to have and for him to give.”

 

Cosmo only heard half of it and stared at the three little figures surrounding Star before he noticed something else and turned the paper to look at the other side... _'Is this from a woman's magazine?'_

 

“Cosmo...” Father time spoke with utmost importance, “from your infinite knowledge, there's something I need to know.”

 

“Uhuh... whaddya wanna know?” He kept doodling and noticed a missing feature, “where's my yellow crayon?”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind,” he said and instead took off his own little crown before turning it into an image and sticking on Marco's head.

 

“This drawing...” he trailed off as he turned and saw what had become of it.

 

“What about it?”

 

“Can...” He paused, taking the red crayon as he added a small rose before continuing his hopeful question. “Can they make it a reality?”

 

Cosmo smiled, “of course they can!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've done it, you're finally here. Till the very end!
> 
> But I got there first XD
> 
> Now here's a note;  
> There's a time effect where one performs a minimal action that's considered as innocent as the flutter wind of a butterfly's wings, yet that action can still cause a reaction and have a massive effect over the long run. They call it 'the butterfly effect' and hence the reason why I said that none of Star's actions would be without consequence XD  
> (all because she wanted to give him his first kiss)  
>  
> 
> And here's a poem;  
> Of what we've managed to accomplish in two months of spilling words;
> 
> Their love holding up, they never give up  
> Much liked by the misses, those cherry flavored kisses  
> The cause of this foolery, can only be mewberty  
> See them grow, becoming more than starco  
> Aw yess, Star's white dress  
> The funny walk and the funny talk  
> It's not directionless, if you get suggestiveness  
> Special education and even graduation  
> Priceless jewelry and needed poetry  
> Many implications and side off relations  
> Sometimes illogical but nothing impossible  
> To win over destiny, with their pure chemistry  
> The times that were rough, to get to the fluff  
> Getting some mail and going to jail  
> Puns and riddles, for just a few giggles  
> Any implication can be your creation  
> Be it a bluff or just meta stuff  
> The bits of embarrassment to give us development  
> Quick bravo for the great Cosmo  
> Shortly apparent but still a great parent  
> Escaping the lines of the darkest times  
> My favorite flying stallion, as witty as an Italian  
> To become a better person, or strive like a German  
> Every Polynesian style, just to make you smile  
> Crossovers were dared and dimensions were shared  
> Readers beware, there's a horror affair  
> Get passed the scare and get something rare  
> A build up accession to a completing confession  
> Marco didn't let down when he went to dip down...  
> Parental approval and then the refusal  
> Plz don't drop dead and remember instead  
> The last thing you read is the happiness ahead  
> With every twist and this increasing list  
> I wrote it for me but now I can see  
> That the people who read and the fandom I feed  
> For their welcome attend, the time you all spend  
> Every message you send and read till the end  
> You're part of this too and I'd like to thank you  
> showing my gratitude, I hereby include  
> [A special link, it will make you think](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)  
> At where you will land, was it all planned?  
> From where you begun, I hope you had fun  
> Now I'm done, have a good one
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> RANT: I'd just like to note that I'm basing Marco's actions on the queen in my country. Because she's originally foreigner, her father was a criminal (he was part of a coup d'etat), she didn't speak our language and she carried a very stigmatic status that didn't do her very well. But then the (former) prince fell for her and she really wanted to be with him so she did everything to learn the language, study culture, overcome and fix her status with the media. By now she's become the most amazing queen ever, has done so much charity and brought forward three amazing princesses. I just respect her so much and can't believe the things they'd both done to be together.  
> Overall her personality strikes as an exact Marco and our king can be somewhat goofy sometimes (much like Star). They're awesome.
> 
> *(He's king now but she never received the official status of queen though we all refer to her as such ＼(｡-_-｡)/  
> all hail the queen!  
>  


End file.
